Konoha High School
by Leyla KTK
Summary: L'histoire se déroule dans un UA, on a un jeune et impétueux Naruto dans une ambiance assez différente. Une rencontre va lui rappeler et lui permettre d'évoluer…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Konoha High School

**Auteur:** Leyla KTK

**Catégorie:** Général, Romance, UA

**Rating:** T (pour le moment)

**Couple:** Sasu/Naru

**Béta lectrice**: Celebrindal01 merci pour la relecture et correction de l'ensemble de la fic.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Résumé :** L'histoire se déroule dans un UA, on a un jeune et impétueux Naruto dans une ambiance assez différente. Une rencontre va lui rappeler et lui permettre d'évoluer…

**Note:** Les chapitres sont assez courts, j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit le cas :p. J'espère que cela plaira.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 1

* * *

Quelque part dans ce monde et plus précisément au pays du soleil levant, existait une école mixte pas comme les autres. Dans celle-ci on pouvait trouver des figures phares emblématiques connues de tous. Que ce soit pour leur force, intelligence ou encore leur vivacité et savoir faire. Dans ces locaux, il était facile de rencontrer des garçons ou des filles au caractère bagarreur et indiscipliné. Certaines écoles ne voulaient plus d'eux, néanmoins, Konoha High School était disposée et les acceptait facilement.

C'était le cas d'Uzumaki Naruto…

Suite à un nombre incalculable de renvois, il se retrouvait aujourd'hui en route pour son nouveau lieu de jeu. C'était le jour de la rentrée, il avançait d'un pas lent n'ayant aucune envie d'arriver à l'heure pour le rituel habituel de toutes les écoles… la cérémonie…

Les mains dans les poches, la veste de son uniforme était grande ouverte et son sac sous le bras. Sa démarche était négligée, dégageant une impression d'un réel ennui. De temps en temps, il envoyait balader un caillou sur son chemin pour combler quelque peu le manque d'action qui résidait sur le chemin du lycée.

Au détour d'une ruelle, il entendit des bruits qui lui semblaient familier. Son visage prit une expression plus existante, son sourire devint large et ses yeux s'illuminaient d'un futur plaisir certain.

— Rien de tel qu'un peu d'action avant les cours, dit-il tout en avançant vers la source du bruit.

Et là sa surprise fut totale, une fille d'une taille moyenne envoya valser un garçon bien plus grand et deux fois son poids. Naruto fixa la jeune fille avec attention et une certaine envie. Elle semblait s'amuser, un peu trop pour son goût… elle était seule contre cinq et cela lui donnait le sourire bien plus qu'autre chose.

Naruto se décida s'agir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mettre hors jeu ces gros tas sans qu'il ne puisse donner un coup ou deux. Son ennui risque de s'accentuer s'il ne faisait rien.

— Hé ! Tu veux de l'aide ?

La fille ne fit même pas semblant de l'avoir entendu et continua son activité. Un coup de pied au niveau de la nuque réduisit le plus grand en tas de viande sans vie. Des gémissements de douleurs s'élevaient de plus en plus, la fille n'y prêta pas attention et continua son affaire.

S'avançant vers la jeune fille, il amorça un mouvement vers elle. D'un geste rapide elle lui saisit sa main et le tordit avec force.

— Hé !

— Tu veux perdre ta main ? dit-elle enfin.

— Non… j'en ai besoin… tu peux me lâcher ?

— …

Après un moment, elle lui lâcha sa main et tourna la tête vers ses victimes.

— Essayez de faire mieux la prochaine fois… déclara-t-elle avant de repartir.

Naruto la suivit du regard avec un sourire. Elle portait l'uniforme du même lycée que lui, mais d'une manière impeccable et soigné. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, ils tombaient avec grâce le long de son dos. Cependant, leur couleur était assez unique… rose…

— Cette année promet…

Une fois arrivé à son lycée, Naruto prit directement la direction de sa salle de cours. Les couloirs étaient gorgés d'élèves ce qui rendait son avancée plutôt difficile. Il pouvait bien les bousculer, cependant il avait promis à son paternel qu'il ne ferait pas de vague dans l'école. Alors, il prit sur lui et avança d'un pas rapide tout en lançant des regards menaçants et froids.

Il vit enfin sa salle de cours au bout du couloir, la porte était ouverte, les élèves étaient déjà là, mais il manquait la personne importante. Il décida d'attendre l'arrivée du professeur pour débuter cette rentrée…

— Putain, ça commence bien…

Beuglant contre le manque de ponctualité de son futur professeur principal, il se mit en position assise et attendit. Il avait toujours détesté les retardataires… ses adversaires avaient la fâcheuse tendance de prendre tout leur temps quand ils les mettaient en défi et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Au lieu de partir avec quelques bleus et des entorses, ils se retrouvaient carrément à l'hôpital pour des multiples fractures…

Le retard était une chose qu'il cautionnait que très peu et voilà que ce professeur avait décidé d'en user…

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, il tourna la tête vers sa source et il vit un homme s'avancer vers lui.

— Encore un avec une couleur de cheveux bizarre…

S'arrêtant à son niveau, le professeur, il semblait que c'était lui, le fixa avec attention et dit :

— Tu dois être Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto le regarda un petit moment et répondit :

— Ouais… et vous, vous êtes en retard. Souligna Naruto.

— Hahaha, tu pourrais attendre encore deux minutes avant d'entrer ?

— Hein ? Vous plaisantez ?

— Non, juste deux minutes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— …

Naruto suivit l'homme du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte. Impatient, le blond fixa la porte un court instant et se décida à entrer quand il entendit derrière la porte coulissante son professeur l'inviter à pénétrer dans la salle. Une fois la chose faite, il tourna le regard vers ses nouveaux camarades…

— Voici Uzumaki Naruto, le nouvel élève, dit l'homme en désignant Naruto. Présente-toi.

L'adolescent fixa son professeur avec froideur, puis déclara :

— Uzumaki Naruto, commença-t-il avec un manque d'entrain évident. Je-… s'interrompit-il soudain quand son regard s'arrêta sur une tête rose. Mais tu es la fille de ce matin ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Uzumaki-kun, tu connais Haruno Sakura ?

— Tu t'appelles Sakura ! dit-il tout en ignorant la question de son professeur.

— Absolument pas, Kakashi-sensei, répondit la jeune fille.

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on doit commencer les cours. Naruto-kun va t'asseoir derrière Kiba-kun.

Naruto prit la direction de sa place, il passa près de Sakura et là il lui murmura :

— Enchanté de te connaître Sakura… appuyant bien sur son prénom.

Une fois tout le monde à sa place, Kakashi débuta l'appel et s'ensuivit le premier cours de la journée.

La matinée se déroula assez calmement pour la grande surprise de Naruto. Bien qu'étant quelqu'un qui aimait s'amuser avec ses poings, il n'était pas moins un adolescent comme les autres. De plus son père avait exigé qu'il devait se faire des amis et qu'il avait l'interdiction formelle de créer des problèmes au sein du lycée. Ce qui était moins drôle…

L'heure de déjeuner sonna enfin, Naruto prit la direction de la cafétéria et il se prit un sandwich, les ramens devaient attendre ce soir…

Une fois son repas en mains, il se dirigea vers le toit pour manger son repas. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte. Il fit un pas et il vit que le lieu était déjà occupé.

— Naruto-kun ! Dis, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

Le nouveau venu tourna la tête et remarqua que c'était son voisin de classe.

— Kiba, c'est bien ça ?

— Ouais ! C'est cool que te souviennes de mon nom. Dit-il avec un sourire.

— Humm…

— Ah, tu ne connais pas les autres.

— Ce-…

— Alors, le beau mec tout ténébreux là c'est Uchiha Sasuke. Il a l'air froid comme ça, mais il a un bon fond.

A l'appel de son nom, Sasuke détourna sa tête de son déjeuner et fixa le nouvel arrivant. Il se demanda comment il avait pu rater son entrée au début des cours… Il croisa le regard de Naruto un bref moment. Il s'était écoulé à peine une seconde, mais elle avait suffit au brun pour se rappeler certaines choses déjà bien oubliées.

Se reprenant vite, il répliqua aux paroles de Kiba :

— La ferme Kiba, répliqua l'intéressé.

— Hihihi, tu vois. Et lui là qui semble totalement blasé et pas dans son élément, c'est Nara Shikamaru. A côté de lui c'est Akimichi Choji, son meilleur pote.

— Mais…

— Et le couple là-bas qui se roule des pelles depuis tout à l'heure ce sont Hinata et Neji Hyuuga.

Naurto fixa ledit couple et observa qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et de plus ils portaient le même nom… vraiment une école étrange se dit-il.

— Tu te poses des questions sur ces deux là, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Kiba avec un rire. Tu comprendras le moment venu.

— …

— Et voilà notre princesse de combat de rue, Haruno Sakura-chan.

— Kiba, gaffe à tes fesses, menaça-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Elle n'est pas méchante, mais il ne faut pas la chercher…

— Je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin, répondit Naruto.

— Oh !

— La prochaine fois, tu perdras ton bras blondinet.

— C'est quand tu veux, ajouta Naruto tout en s'asseyant près de l'intéressée.

— Pfff…

— Alors, comment tu trouves ton nouveau lycée ? demanda Kiba.

— Tu es un moulin à paroles toi…

— Je crois que tu l'assommes mon cher, renchérit Shikamaru.

— Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un nouvel élève…

— Oui, oui…

— Sympa…

Oui Naruto trouvait son nouveau lieu de jeu intéressant. Surtout une personne en particulier. Sa façon de combattre était assez étrange. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reconnu des coups de styles assez différents. Il voulait en savoir plus, voilà le pourquoi de son approche assez directe.

— Dis, tu pratiques quel art martial ? demanda-t-il.

— …

— Aïkido, Karaté, Taido-… Sentant l'exaspération monter en elle, Sakura répondit enfin :

— Un peu de tout…

— Wahh ! C'est super ça, je t'envie… je fais un peu de Taijitsu… mais mon père m'oblige à faire du Kenjutsu. Il veut canaliser l'énergie qui est en moi, il dit… ce vieux con…

— Humm…

Naruto se dit qu'il ne devait surtout pas raconter sa vie dès le premier jour. Certes, son père l'obligea à pratiquer le Kenjutsu, mais il aimait ça… mais devant son père, il s'était promis de ne pas lui montrer. Rendre son père inquiet était son passe temps favori. Se battre était la chose que son paternel détestait le plus, alors il en usa comme il pouvait.

Cependant, pour Naruto son père était tout. C'était sa mère tout en étant son père, il était l'être qu'il chérissait le plus. Bien qu'il le montrait très peu, il l'aimait énormément. Alors quand Haruka avait décidé de revenir à Konoha, l'adolescent ne pouvait que suivre. C'était la ville dans laquelle il avait vécu, mais suite à quelques malheureux événements, il a dû la quitter. Naruto ne se rappelait pas trop de cette période, il n' avait que 8 ans quand il avait déménagé. Néanmoins, en arrivant, il avait ressentit un drôle de sentiment… comme s'il allait retrouver une chose qu'il avait laissé derrière lui…

— … sur le toit.

— Excuse moi… tu disais Kiba ?

— Juste que si tu veux, tu peux te joindre à nous pour déjeuner, répéta Kiba avec un sourire.

— Oui…

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance légère. Le groupe avec lequel il s'était entouré semblait être des plus intéressants, il avait hâte de voir comment tout cela se déroulerait.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bisouss

Kain


	2. Chapter 2

Notes, disclamer et le reste : voir chapitre 01.

RAR :Euhh ', pour la seule unique un grand mercii à toi Ingrid94 ).

Voici le chapitre 2, puisqu'il était terminé depuis le début de la fic .

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_

* * *

_**

La première semaine de cours s'était déroulée assez tranquillement. Il y a eu quelques petits accrochages avec certains élèves, mais rien de bien intéressant à raconter.

C'était le week-end, Naruto était encore dans son lit serrant avec amour son coussin. Ce tableau était assez inédit, mais cela correspondait assez au blondinet. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se lever, il était déjà huit heures du matin et son père commença sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Haruka Uzumaki était un père célibataire. Sa femme étant décédée depuis la naissance de son unique fils, il avait décidé de s'occuper de lui seul. Mais son cher enfant ne semblait pas vouloir suivre les conseils de son père et encore moins l'écouter…

Soupirant de frustration, il prit la direction de la chambre de son moins que rien de fils et entra tout en appelant l'endormi :

— Ne Naruto, tu comptes dormir combien de temps encore ?

— …

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Haruka commença à secouer son fils avec énergie.

— Réveille-toi stupide fils !

— Lâche moi… je veux dormir… marmonna l'endormi.

— Bouge-toi, l'entraînement débute dans dix minutes. Si tu n'es pas dans le dojo d'ici là, tu sais ce qui risque de t'arriver.

— Noonnn, tu es un démon…

— Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Bouge-toi !

— …

Naruto fixa le plafond un petit moment, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une toilette rapide. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée cherchant un maigre petit déjeuner, vu que son père ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser du temps pour en faire un bon et copieux…

Son verre de lait terminé, il sortit de la maison et prit la direction du dojo. Il trouva son père déjà habillé pour leur entraînement matinal.

— On peut dire que tu as pris ton temps.

— J'ai à peine deux minutes de retard p'pa… tu exagères non ?

— Tu sais que je déteste les gens en retard, on fera trente minutes de plus.

— QUOI ?

— Il ne fallait pas traîner.

— Tu es vraiment un démon, un monstre, un-…

— Oui et aussi ton père, bouge. Le coupa tout aussi vite Haruka.

— Pfff…

Son Keikogi (1) enfin sur le dos et son Hakama (2) correctement plié, Naruto se mit en position de garde moyenne, son bokken (3) bien en main, attendant les directives de son père. Cependant, celui-ci ne sembla pas lui prêter la moindre attention.

— Oi ! Jiiji, tu comptes dormir sur place ?

Suite aux paroles de son fils, Haruka s'avança vers lui et lui administra un coup de poing sur la chose qui lui servait de tête.

— Un peu de respect pour ton père, abruti.

— Aie ! Ca fait mal le vieux… s'exclama Naruto tout en se massant le haut du crâne.

— Ca t'apprendra… répliqua Haruka tout en s'éloignant du jeune garçon. Bon, mets-toi en position de garde haute. On va reprendre ce qu'on a fait hier.

— Quoi ? Tout ?

— Oui. Et je veux que tu fasses trente minutes de plus de footing… ajouta le père.

— Tu veux que je cours une heure ! Tu veux me tuer ?

Ignorant la question de son fils, Haruka se contenta de répondre :

— Tu manques d'endurance, tu ne tiendras jamais longtemps si un combat devait s'éterniser. Mais bon, puisque tu sembles satisfait de ton état actuel, je te souhaite bon courage…

Naruto fixa son père un instant. Il semblait lui accorder peu de crédit, il le voyait déjà en faible et perdant. Alors, il répliqua comme d'habitude… sans avoir réfléchi aux paroles et aux sens des mots de son père…

— Je le ferai et même plus !

— Ne te sens pas obligé surtout… dit Haruka tout en souriant.

Encore une fois son fils était tombé dans son petit piège. Combien de fois, il l'avait eu avec ces paroles et combien de fois il avait accouru… c'était vraiment amusant de le manipuler, bien que cela devenait un peu lassant à la longue… il devrait peut être trouver autre chose ?

— Bon, en garde !

Naruto se mit en position et attaqua le premier. Sa garde était un peu trop ample et ses attaques manquaient de précision ce qui énerva son père au plus haut point.

— Naruto, tu n'es pas concentré… regarde-moi ce tsuki… je t'aurai déjà envoyé un kesa giri et tu dirais adieu à ta tête… déclara Haruka avec force.

— Désolé…

— Reprenons et correctement cette fois.

L'heure qui suivit se déroula d'une manière assez intense. Naruto subissait les coups de son père sans pouvoir lui en administrer un seul. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu le niveau de Haruka…

Une fois leur entraînement finit, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un même mouvement. Naruto s'était écroulé sur le sol en bois.

— Reposes-toi dix minutes et tu vas courir.

— D'ac… d'accord, répondit Naruto avec difficulté tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Haruka fixa son fils un moment, puis il s'assit à côté de lui.

— Comment ça se passe au lycée ?

Avant de répondre, Naruto ferma les yeux un instant et répondit avec un sourire :

— Ca va…

— Tu l'as vu ?

— Pas encore… elle est vraiment comme tu l'as décrite ?

Son père se mit à rire tout en tapotant le bras de son fils et dit :

— Tu as peur ?

— Bien sur que non ! Répliqua Naruto tout en se levant.

— Hahaha, tu verras… ton tour viendra…

Tournant la tête vers son père, l'adolescent se mit à sourire d'une manière dangereuse.

— C'est ma grand-mère, non ?

— … Oui… dit simplement son père avec le même sourire.

Après s'être changé, Naruto prit la direction de la sortie pour entamer enfin son footing. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais sa chaleur était assez douce pour un mois d'avril.

L'adolescent s'élança sur le chemin à petite foulée. Il avait une heure à faire… il devrait aller plus loin que son parcours habituel depuis une semaine, ça le démoralisa assez. Dormir jusqu'à huit heures était une mauvaise idée…

— C'est vraiment un démon… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Son trajet le conduisait comme à son habitude vers le pont qui surplombait le canal. Il aimait cet endroit, car il pouvait s'y arrêter à la fin de son footing. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce lieu lui donnait envie de fermer les yeux et de s'y détendre. Cependant aujourd'hui, un élément nouveau vint perturber la routine qu'il aimait tant…

— Putain, ils pourraient aller se battre ailleurs…

Il était de très mauvaise humeur là… il ne pouvait plus courir tranquillement maintenant, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers la source des voix avec une sérieuse envie de cogner.

Il y avait un rassemblement d'un groupe de garçon, vu leurs tailles et statures, ça devait être des adolescents. Ils étaient face à un autre, de même taille à peu près, mais d'une corpulence plus normale. Naruto s'avança vers eux s'apprêtant à leur lancer leurs quatre vérités, quand il entendit :

— Tu oses toujours nous regarder de haut, hein ?

— Que vous soyez un ou dix, vous êtes des faibles… répliqua le brun.

— Enfoiré, répètes un peu !

— Vous êtes faibles… c'est assez ?

— Sa-…

Avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, l'un des agresseurs se vit administrer un coup de pied au niveau de l'abdomen le faisant tomber à genou et en même temps lui clouant la bouche.

Voyant ce geste, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'avancer vers le groupe pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Car le mouvement était de pure beauté, il était précis et net… bref, c'était magnifique. Son approche lui permit de voir enfin le visage de celui qui semblait être la victime, mais ce n'était plus sûr maintenant.

— Sa… Sasuke ?

En entendant son nom Sasuke se tourna vers la source de l'appel et il vit le nouvel élève devant lui. Ce geste, bien que bref, lui coûta un peu. L'un de ses agresseurs en profita pour lui infliger un coup au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, ce qui provoqua une blessure et un saignement abondant. Relevant la tête vers celui qui avait provoqué ça, un regard froid et dur vit le jour suite à cet acte.

La suite se passa bien trop vite et surtout d'une manière assez agressive. Quelques secondes avaient suffi pour acculer ses agresseurs sur le sol, totalement inertes.

— Des faibles, rien de plus…

Naruto fixait toujours Sasuke avec un vif intérêt. Remarquant le regard porté sur lui, le brun se dirigea vers le blondinet d'un pas rapide.

— Boucle-la la prochaine fois, abruti…

— Je…

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Naruto se tut un instant puis répondit :

— Attends ! Tu saignes…

A ces mots, Sasuke porta sa main à l'endroit que le blond lui désigna, puis il ramena sa main au niveau de ses yeux et murmura dans souffle :

— Ah, non ! C'est de ta f… abru… essaya-t-il de dire avant de s'effondrer.

— Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

Naruto s'approcha du brun toujours au sol et il se rendit compte qu'il était évanoui.

— C'est une blague…

_**

* * *

**_

**_A suivre…_**

**_

* * *

_**

(1) **Keikogi** : C'est le haut de la tenu du Kyukojin, un haut blanc, à manches courtes.

(2) **Hakama** : une jupe-pantalon (ou jupe pour certains modèles) longue ; noir pour les hommes, noir ou bleu marine pour les femmes, il est légèrement différent selon les sexes (ceinture montante à l'arrière pour les hommes).

(3) **Bokken** : sabre en bois.

Et bien voilà le chapitre 2…

Si des personnes passent par là, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

A très bientôt

Kain


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction de l'ensemble de la fic.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

Naruto était toujours au même point fixant avec étonnement le corps sans "vie" de Sasuke. Il se demandait encore une fois, pourquoi s'était-il écroulé comme ça? Il ne comprenait pas…

— Tu es bizarre comme mec… je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… dit-il pour lui-même.

Il s'agenouilla au côté du brun, puis il avança une main vers la blessure qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il retira la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou et l'entoura autour de la tête de Sasuke avec douceur.

— Je ne suis pas bien moi… pourquoi je reste là… et surtout pourquoi je te soigne ?

Un gémissement sourd se fit entendre à mesure que Naruto nettoyait la blessure. Très vite il arrêta son geste et fixa le visage du brun. Il semblait souffrir assez dans son inconscience et pour une raison qu'il ignorait cela lui serra le cœur.

Quelques secondes passèrent, mais elles avaient suffi avant au blond pour prendre sa décision. Prenant Sasuke sur son dos, il se dirigea vers sa maison. Le trajet du retour fut assez pénible pour Naruto. Il sentait les battements de cœur de son fardeau et cela le rendait étrange. Sans parler de la chaleur que celui-ci dégageait…

— Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré…

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Naruto se dirigea directement dans le salon et déposa avec douceur le brun sur le canapé. Il observa le visage endormi. Une mèche de cheveux s'était rebellée, Naruto la replaça de sa main avec douceur. Soudainement, il retira sa main rapidement tout en serrant le poing et le portant vers son torse.

— Je ne suis vraiment pas bien… murmura-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour prendre le kit de premier secours.

Le père de Naruto était parti faire des courses pour le déjeuner. Quand il rentra chez lui il trouva la porte de l'entrée ouverte. Il sut tout de suite que c'était son crétin de fils…

— Même pas quarante minutes… quelle excuse va-t-il me sortir cette fois… ?

Pénétrant dans la maison, il se dirigea en premier lieu vers la cuisine et il y déposa ses achats puis il prit la direction du salon pour aller vers le premier étage.

— Naruto ! Appela Haruka tout en entrant dans la pièce.

Soudain, son regard se porta sur le canapé et il vit un adolescent endormi, mais avec du sang sur le visage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

— NARUTO ! Cria-t-il au pied de l'escalier.

A l'appel de son nom, le blond se hâta et descendit rejoindre le blessé et par la même occasion son père.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ?

— Ce qui me prend ? Tu oses me le demander ?

— Mais-…

— Je peux savoir ce que tu as encore fait, hein ? Je t'ai pourtant interdit de te battre. Le coupa Haruka tout en traînant son fils vers le salon.

— C'est quoi ça ? Déclara-t-il tout en désignant Sasuke.

— C'est un copain de classe et ce n'est pas moi qu'il lui ait fait ça.

— Ah, oui ! Qui alors ?

— Des mecs bizarres… je les ai vus sur mon chemin…

— …

— Je peux m'occuper de sa blessure maintenant ?

— Vas-y…

Haruka se sentit un peu honteux de son attitude… il observa son fils.

Naruto commença par enlever la serviette qui se trouvait toujours autour de la blessure de Sasuke avec douceur. Soudain son père s'exclama :

— Mais c'est…

— Quoi ? Questionna son fils.

— C'est Kei-chan, enfin je veux dire Sasuke-kun…

— Tu le connais ?

En entendant la question de son fils, Haruka ne put s'empêcher de le frapper avec force sur la tête.

— Crétin…

— Aiiiieee, ça fait mal, gémit de douleur Naruto tout en se caressant la tête sans pour autant s'arrêter de nettoyer la blessure.

Reprenant sa tâche avec sérieux, il appliqua un baume cicatrisant et un pansement pour finir le tout.

— Viens, on sera plus tranquille dans la cuisine.

Suivant son père avec regret, il lança un dernier regard vers le brun avant de quitter totalement la pièce.

Une fois assis face à son père, il lui reposa la question :

— Tu le connais ?

— Oui… toi aussi…

— Ah, oui ! Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas…

— Vous vous êtes quittés à l'âge de 8 ans…

— C'est l'âge que j'avais lorsqu'on a quitté Konoha, non ?

— Oui… vous étiez toujours collés l'un à l'autre… comment t'as fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ?

— Je ne sais pas… attends !

— Quoi ?

— Tu l'as appelé Kei-chan, non ?

— Oui et ?

— La seule personne que je connaissais de nom de Kei, était une… une fille...

Haruka fixa son fils un moment avant d'exploser de rire. Un rire franc et moqueur.

— Com-… comment… Haruka essaya de parler, mais son rire était encore trop présent.

— Quoi ?

Naruto se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour rendre son père si hilare… celui-ci était debout face à son fils, se tenant le ventre tellement il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et arrêter son rire.

— OI !

Face à l'exaspération du blond, Haruka s'efforça de calmer son rire et de reprendre une respiration normale. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, il répondit enfin :

— Kei-chan n'était autre que Sasuke. Quand vous étiez petits, vous jouiez constamment ensemble.

— Quoi ?

Naruto ne pouvait croire son père… la petite fille, enfin le garçon, était Sasuke ! Il avait toujours cru que c'était une fille. Il était mignon avec ses grands yeux, ses cheveux sombres… chaque fois qu'il se faisait embêter il accourrait auprès du blond en pleurs en l'appelant "Na-chan"…

Comment avait-il fait pour le prendre pour une fille ? Voilà la grande question que Naruto se posait…

Soudain, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire le faisant rougir au plus haut point.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

— Rien…

Haruka remarqua le changement de teinte qui s'était opéré sur le visage de son fils et il lança pour s'amuser :

— Un baiser !

À ce mot, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus. Il se hâta de baisser la tête tout en la cachant derrière ses mains.

À la réaction de son fils, Haruka ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas si mal… dit-il tout en essayant de réconforter le honteux.

Aux paroles de son père, Naruto releva la tête et le regarda avec étonnement.

— P'pa, j'ai donné mon premier baiser à un garçon…

— Et alors ? Vous étiez petits, ça ne compte pas. Si ?

Naruto se le demanda… pourquoi se sentait-il si étrange en pensant à un baiser datant de sept ans ?

— Je… j'ai toujours pensé que Kei-chan était une fille… c'était ma seule amie et mon premier amour, enfin je le croyais… murmura enfin Naruto.

Haruka observa son fils un petit moment, puis il avança une main et lui caressa les cheveux tout en souriant. Il s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose, quand l'objet de la conversation fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

— Sasuke-kun !

Le brun entra dans la cuisine, il semblait légèrement intimidé. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto et le fixa un moment. Suite à l'insistance du regard du nouvel arrivant, le blond détourna la tête les joues légèrement rouges. Sasuke se demanda quelle était la cause de ce changement d'attitude…

Délaissant Naruto, il reporta son attention sur le maître de la maison. Celui-ci lui souriait avec gentillesse et bienveillance.

— Haruka-san, cela fait longtemps, dit-il tout en s'inclinant pour le saluer.

— Oui, assez longtemps. Je suis heureux que tu te souviennes encore de moi.

— Comment pourrais-je vous oublier… je suis très content de vous retrouver.

— Moi aussi, Naruto également. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa Kei-chan… déclara Haruka.

— P'pa !

— Humm… le craintif et pleurnichard Kei n'est plus Haruka-san, mais j'ai l'impression que Na-chan est toujours égal à lui-même…

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage de Sasuke, Naruto détesta ce sourire pour une étrange raison.

— Comment va ta blessure ?

Le brun reporta son attention sur Haruka et lui répondit :

— Bien, j'ai été bien soigné.

— C'est Naruto, ajouta l'aîné.

— Oh ! Des remerciements devraient s'imposer, mais vu que c'est de ta faute, lança Sasuke à Naruto, je ne ferai rien.

— Garde le ton merci…

Haruka observa les deux adolescents avec amusement. Il avait l'impression que le bon vieux temps était de retour, mais que la donne avait changée.

— Sasuke, tu veux rester déjeuner avec nous ?

S'apprêtant à refuser poliment, Sasuke remarqua le changement d'attitude de Naruto. Celui-ci semblait en colère contre son père, il ne souhaitait apparemment pas sa présence. Alors, il répondit :

— Avec plaisir.

— Noonnn, murmura dans un souffle le blond.

Après un petit moment d'attente, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers l'étage tout en disant à l'attention de son père :

— Je vais prendre ma douche. Je vous laisse…

— Ok, à tout à l'heure, dit Haruka avec amusement.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Et bien voilà le chapitre 3...

Comme vous l'avez remarqué il est encore une fois court :p, mais je préfère faire court et être sûr de le finir à temps que long…

Le chapitre quatre est en bonne voie , alors patience ;).

Bonne lecture et merci.

Réponse au review :

**Hasu No Hana** : Mercii beaucoup pour ta sympathique review, je suis désolé pour les quelques fautes de conjugaison ', j'essaierai de faire attention pour la suite .

**Ayaka Kiyuu** : Que dire de plus que merci, hein ? Je suis super contente à chaque fois de lire tes mots et le reste . J'espère que la suite te plaira ;).

**Schuichi** : Tu m'as donné une super idée avec ta petite histoire :p, je vais essayer de mettre ça en route. Mercii pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**ingrid94** : Huhu, oui pour le soigner :p, pour ce qui est de ta question. Ils seront tous les deux tant tôt uke, tant tôt seme . C'est bien non ?

**ocechan** : Tu voulais la suite, la voici .

**Shanhearts** : Un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir comme toutes les autres. Je suis désolé pour la courtée des chapitres ', j'essaierai de faire mieux.

**Mizuka** : La suite la voici , merci pour ton petit mot.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes, disclamer et le reste : voir chapitre 01.

Merci à **shinimegami, **Hasu No Hana, **ingrid94 **et ocechan.

_**Celebrindal01 merci pour la relecture et correction de l'ensemble de la fic.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 4

* * *

Naruto ne savait pas trop comment il devait interpréter le comportement de son père. Il se moquait de lui ouvertement devant le brun avec un amusement évident. Et Sasuke n'arrangeait pas les choses avec ses sourires aux coins et son drôle de regard terriblement pénétrant par moment.

Le blond était sous le jet de l'eau chaude depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre et se défaire de l'image que son esprit lui projetait. Celle d'un petit garçon de six ans embrassant pour la première fois quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Cependant, donner un baiser à son père était bien différent… alors que là… la fille avec laquelle il avait joué tant et tant de fois, s'était transformé en un garçon…

Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, son précieux souvenir restait intact et c'était le plus important… que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, il avait aimé jouer et être avec cette personne. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas prétendre aimer ou simplement apprécier ce brun terriblement beau…

— Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Beau ! Je ne tourne pas rond…

Coupant l'arrivée de l'eau avec exaspération, il prit une serviette, l'enroula autour de sa taille et sortit de la cabine de douche. Il se sécha les cheveux avec force tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, en bas, la conversation était fort animée. L'objet de celle-ci étant, bien entendu, Naruto…

— Alors comme ça tu l'avais reconnu depuis le début ? Demanda Haruko amusé.

— Oui, je n'avais pas oublié ses yeux… ils avaient gardé le même éclat bleu et profond que j'avais connu. Par contre lui… rien. Répondit Sasuke avec un rire.

— C'es tout lui… il n'a pas changé…

— Tant mieux, dit le brun tout en détournant la tête vers l'extérieur.

— Hum…

Haruka regarda l'adolescent, celui-ci dégagea une impression d'une grande maturité pour son âge. Rien d'étonnant à ça vu son passé… perdre ses parents dans une situation si atroce et surtout y assister changerait n'importe qui. Cela s'était produit un an avant leur départ. Les années s'étaient écoulées et le jeune et fragile petit garçon s'était transformé.

Soudain un drôle de son s'éleva tirant Haruka de ses pensées. C'était la sonnerie de téléphone de Sasuke. Le brun prit l'appareil et tourna la tête vers son hôte tout en disant :

— Désolé, c'est mon frère.

— Pas de problème, répondit l'aîné avec douceur.

Haruka commença à préparer le repas laissant Sasuke parler tranquillement.

— Hai, nii-san.

« Sasuke ? Tu es où ? On devait déjeuner ensemble, non ? »

— Je suis désolé, mais j'ai rencontré un copain de classe et je vais déjeuner chez lui.

Aux paroles du brun Haruka sourit.

« Je me suis inquiété, tu es chez qui ? »

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre, si son frère apprenait ou il était, il accourrait pour le rejoindre et il ne voulait pas ça. Cependant, mentir à Itachi était impossible… alors, il répondit simplement :

— Chez Haruka-san…

« Je vois… je peux-… »

— Non ! Le coupa Sasuke tout aussi vite. Tu pourras passer le voir un autre jour, s'il te plaît.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux frères. Le plus jeune souhaitait être seul, car il ne voulait pas que sa rencontre avec Naruto en dehors du cadre scolaire soit perturbée par Itachi. Bien que le blond n'était pas disposé à le voir, surtout maintenant, mais il espérait l'amener à changer d'avis petit à petit.

Si son frère se décidait à venir, il savait comment il allait être… surtout face à Haruka-san…

« Ne Sasuke, est-ce que tu as réussi à lui parler au moins à ton blond ? » Prononça enfin l'aîné, ramenant Sasuke au moment présent.

— Pas vraiment, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard d'accord.

« D'accord… à tout à l'heure alors. »

— Oui, à plus tard. Répondit Sasuke tout en raccrochant.

Remarquant la fin de la conversation, le père de Naruto se tourna vers le brun et dit :

— Comment va Itachi ? Questionna-t-il.

— Bien… la charge de la maison et l'affaire familiale lui pèsent un peu, mais il est toujours là, c'est le plus important.

— Oui, c'est certain…

— Il voulait venir, mais…

— Tu as bien fait, je doute qu'il ait changé sur ce plan… déclara Haruka avec amusement.

— C'est pire… dès qu'il a su que vous étiez de retour, il a voulu accourir ici… c'est un vrai gamin quand ça vous concerne…

— C'est un peu ma faute dans un sens…

— Ne dites pas ça…

Haruka ne savait pas quoi dire en cet instant de la conversation. Il avait laissé Itachi pénétrer son espace une seule fois, mais c'était une fois de trop… surtout qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans à cette époque là et lui il allait sur ses vingt-cinq… bref, c'était une erreur…

Pour se justifier, il disait qu'il avait laissé Itachi prendre ce qu'il souhaitait vu la situation et la souffrance dans laquelle il vivait. Il l'avait juste prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et ça s'était transformé en bien autre chose…

C'était ce jour sombre et froid, le jour de la mort des parents des deux frères. Sasuke avait vu son père et sa mère mourir sous ses yeux, à cette époque il n'avait que sept ans… depuis ce jour, sa phobie du sang était née…

Et depuis ce jour, Itachi prenait soin de sa seule et unique famille. Cependant, il se montrait beaucoup trop protecteur et ça agaçait un peu le petit frère.

— … ka-san ?

— Excuse-moi… tu disais ?

— Rien, dit Sasuke avec un léger sourire.

— Tu devrais aller demander à Naruto un tee-shirt de rechange et en même temps dis lui de nous rejoindre, le déjeuner sera bientôt prêt.

— Mais…

— Vas-y.

Sasuke se leva et prit la direction de l'étage, mais avant de monter les escaliers il revint en cuisine et demanda :

— C'est toujours la deuxième porte à gauche ?

— Oui, rien n'a changé rappelle-toi. Souligna Haruka, amusé par le regard étonné du brun.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, Sasuke frappa quelques coups légers, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il se décida à entrer après un petit moment d'attente. Il pénétra dans la chambre tout doucement, il balaya l'ensemble du lieu du regard tout en se remémorant les instants qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux en son sein. Arrivé au niveau du lit, il le vit allongé sur le dos, torse nu avec un simple jean sur lui. Il semblait s'être endormi après sa douche, le tableau devant le brun était des plus agréable et beau à regarder.

Il amorça un mouvement vers l'endormi. D'un geste doux de la main, il lui caressa le contour du visage, ses doigts s'aventurèrent vers la bouche entr'ouverte du blond, Sasuke s'y attarda un long moment.

Soudain, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il retira vivement sa main et se la passa dans les cheveux. Son cœur s'était mis à battre tellement vite quand il avait touché les lèvres du bel endormi. Soupirant avec force, il s'assit au bord du lit méditant sur ses gestes.

Sasuke resta à la même position pendant un bon petit moment, se demandant comment allait-il faire pour s'approcher un peu plus du blond. Il était certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il le voulait, peu lui importait quand ni comment.

Un mouvement de la part de Naruto sortit le brun de ses pensées, il orienta son regard vers lui, il se rendit compte que celui-ci était sur le point de se réveiller, alors il dit tout en s'approchant de lui :

— Salut toi !

Au son de la voix de Sasuke, Naruto se leva brusquement se heurtant par la même occasion à la tête de celui-ci. S'écartant chacun de leur côté, ils se massaient la douleur qui pointait son nez au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

— Excuse-moi, déclara le blond sans trop savoir ce qu'il disait.

— C'est ma faute… ça va ?

— Hum, mais dis moi qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Demanda Naruto quelque peu contrarié.

— Ton père… voulait que je me change, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça tu peux me passer un tee-shirt ?

— Oui…

Naruto s'écarta totalement du brun et se leva de son lit. Il donna un vêtement de rechange à Sasuke et enfila par la même occasion le sien.

— Merci, dit le brun tout en se déshabillant pour se changer.

— Mais.., mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

— Je vais me changer… répondit simplement Sasuke avec un air innocent.

— Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain, non ?

— Oh, arrête on est entre mecs, qu'est ce que tu risques de ma part ?

_« Justement... » _

Naruto détourna le regard, mais c'était plus fort que lui, ses yeux ne souhaitaient pas quitter le tableau qui se dessinait devant lui. Le torse du brun était à tomber. Tout était là où il le fallait avec les bonnes proportions. C'était sans doute dû aux sports qu'il pratiquait… peu à peu son regard descendit bien plus bas, jusqu'à la limite de la ceinture du pantalon de Sasuke.

— Dis, tu préfères que je reste comme ça ? Lança le brun avec un sourire.

Il avait remarqué le regard insistant de Naruto sur lui. Une chaleur unique s'était répandue en lui, il se sentit terriblement bien et à sa place devant ce regard.

Reprenant ses esprits, le blond détourna le regard du corps de Sasuke et déclara :

— Bien sur que non, crétin. Je descends.

— Comme tu veux, tu sais il suffit de le demander et je te répondrai oui Na-chan. Ajouta le brun avec douceur.

— La ferme… répondit Naruto tout en sortant de la chambre.

Sasuke observa la sortie de son ami, il se dit que ça serait plus simple qu'il n'avait pensé.

— Le rouge te va bien… souffla pour lui-même.

Le déjeuner se passait tranquillement. Sasuke avait profité de ce moment pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Naruto. Sept ans étaient passés, emportant avec eux les beaux tout comme les mauvais souvenirs. Et il voulait rattraper tout ce temps. Cependant, cela risquait d'être un peu long vu la personne…

Il s'était promis d'y aller doucement et il comptait bien faire les choses comme il le souhaitait. Mais l'attitude du blond risquait de rendre les choses un peu compliquées.

Après avoir remercié son hôte, tout en promettant de revenir, il se dirigea vers la sortie, Naruto à sa suite. Celui-ci avait les mains dans les poches, peu content d'être là.

— Salut. Dit simplement Sasuke tout en s'éloignant.

— C'est tout ?

— Tu voulais autre chose ? Ah… un baiser peut être ! Ajouta Sasuke avec un air amusé.

— Non !

— Oh ! Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…

— Crétin… je voulais juste savoir si ton cher frère allait venir. Je ne veux pas le voir autour de mon père.

— Demande-le-lui toi-même. A lundi, Na-chan

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Cria le blond, voyant Sasuke partir sans se retourner.

Naruto regarda le brun s'en aller, puis il se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il trouva son père dans la cuisine en train de ranger.

— Tu as fait vite dis-moi, dit Haruka sans se retourner.

— Je n'avais pas besoin de le raccompagner papa… aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas une fille…

— Oh ! Pourtant toi tu le croyais.

— C'est bon, lâche moi avec ça…

Haruka délaissa la vaisselle, puis regarda son fils avec attention.

— Comment tu le trouves ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je parle en tant qu'un ami d'enfance retrouvé après un long moment de séparation.

— Il a changé… enfin, tout a changé…

— Oui, je vois… répondit simplement le père. Est-ce que tu veux renouer ?

Naruto fixa son père ne sachant quoi répondre…

Renouer ?

Non… enfin, peut être que si…

Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas des faux… juste un élément important qu'il avait mal jugé et compris.

Voulait-il se rapprocher de lui ?

Peut être…

Voulait-il être bien plus ?

Il ne le savait pas encore…

Mais une chose était sûre, il ne souhaitait plus perdre Kei…

— Je crois… déclara enfin Naruto.

Haruka comprit ce que son fils voulait dire. Pourtant, idiot comme il était, cela risquait de prendre du temps…

_« Pauvre Sasuke… tu vas devoir être patient… »_ pensa-t-il.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Saluuut à toutes

Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolé pour la courté des chapitres . Je vais faire mieux dans le 5 promis.

Merci pour tous vos gentils mots et à très bientôt.

Bisouuuus


	5. Chapter 5

**Une petite Note :**il y a un petite changement dans le rated , c'est T maintenant :p…

Merci à , **shinimegami,**ingrid94, **schuichi**, cc, **Hasu No Hana.**

**__****Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**  


_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

Les jours se suivirent comme ils se devaient. Naruto vivait cela plutôt bien, bien que le manque d'action se fasse de plus en plus ressentir, mais de ce côté-là il avait promis à son père de faire de son mieux… ce qui était plus difficile à faire…

C'était le milieu de la semaine, cela faisait bientôt un mois que Naruto avait intégré son nouveau lycée. Ce lieu qu'il avait considéré quelques semaines plus tôt comme son nouveau terrain de jeu, il le voyait d'un nouvel œil. Ses retrouvailles avec Sasuke, ses nouveaux amis,… bref, il trouvait le lycée très intéressant pour bien d'autres raisons maintenant.

Naruto était avec les autres sur le toit en train de prendre le déjeuner, quand soudainement un certain brun lui souffla à son oreille :

— Tu as rêvé de moi ces derniers temps ?

Aux mots prononcés, le blond suspendit son geste et tourna vivement la tête vers l'auteur de la question et dit :

— Absolument pas.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir été convaincant, mais il l'espérait. Comment avouer à ce prétentieux, idiot, magnifique, sexy… bref, il devait dire tout sauf la vérité à ce brun qui ne manquait pas une occasion de lui chuchoter des mots indécents mais terriblement excitants à l'oreille… qui ne cessait de venir chez lui sous de piètres prétextes pour rendre son quotidien plus que difficile…

Alors à la question que lui posa Sasuke, il espérait avoir été convaincant. Car oui il rêvait de lui… non pas une seule fois, non pas deux fois… non… mais tous les jours il occupait ses nuits et ses rêves. Cet idiot de brun sexy avait pris une place beaucoup trop importante à son goût…

— Tu mens… lança Sasuke.

— Je ne mens pas… essaya de convaincre Naruto.

— Tes yeux te trahissent…

— Qu-…

— Vous êtes de plus en plus proches vous deux ! Dit Kiba avec un sourire. Tu as réussi à apprivoiser notre cher brun, Naruto.

— Pas du tout…

— Oui, il a su trouver ce qui m'intéresse, déclara en même temps Sasuke.

— Oh ! S'exclama le reste du groupe.

— Mais-…

— Ne, Naruto quel est ton secret ? Demanda Sakura avec amusement.

— Rien du tout…

—Allez, réponds-nous ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de filles et de garçons il a envoyé balader.

— Et bien oui. Répondit Sakura tout en fixant Sasuke. Il est très populaire notre cher ténébreux.

— J'attendais la bonne personne, sans doute.

— Ouais… tu parles…

— Mais alors, tu es gay ?

— Hummm, je n'aime pas les étiquettes, disons que j'aime prendre plaisir à ce qui m'offre à moi… ça te choque ?

Naruto resta sans voix. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sasuke puisse être ce genre de personne…

— Un peu…

— Tu n'as pas à l'être Naruto, on peut te certifier que personne n'a souffert… mais si cela peut te rassurer, il n'est pas du genre à coucher à droite et à gauche. Reprit Sakura.

— Ça va oui ! Parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

— Pour une fois qu'on peut t'entendre, on ne va pas se gêner, pas vrai ? Répondit-elle tout en lui tirant la langue.

— Tout à fait… assura Kiba.

— Pfff… pire que des commères.

À ces mots, tout le monde explosa de rire. Sasuke reporta son regard sur Naruto, celui-ci semblait totalement ailleurs. Pour une étrange raison, il souhaitait dire ça au blond lui-même. Mais, ce qui avait été fait était fait à présent.

— Tu es toujours là ? Dit-il à Naruto.

— Hein ?

— Rien… tu sais, je n'ai pas tellement changé… j'ai toujours besoin de Na-chan près de moi.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux te donner ce que tu souhaites avoir…

— Ah, oui ! Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu saches ce que je souhaite avoir, mais tu le comprendras petit à petit.

— Au fait, est ce que vous savez où on va pour le voyage scolaire ?

— C'est encore loin Sakura…

— Je sais ça, mais j'ai appris qu'on sera sûrement avec les élèves de troisième année du lycée Suna.

— Non ! Tu plaisantes ? Dis que tu plaisantes… demanda Shikamaru qui était totalement absent de la conversation depuis tout à l'heure.

— Désolée Shika-chan, mais tu la verras.

— Nonn… souffla-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

— Hahaha, elle t'a fait de l'effet à ce que je vois.

— Cette fille est pire que Sakura… plaida Shikamaru.

— Hé ! Hé !

— Désolé Sakura…

— Vous parlez de qui ? Demanda Naruto, après un moment.

— Tu te sens mieux ? Lui murmura Sasuke.

— La ferme !

— Tu es dur avec moi…

Sakura regarda les deux amis avec amusement. Elle était surprise de voir à quel point Naruto avait déridé le brun. Si elle devait être honnête, surprise n'était pas le mot. Sasuke était le genre de personne qui ne s'ouvrait pas facilement, mais voilà que cette tornade blonde réussissait à le faire parler en si peu de temps. Il disait sans doute la vérité quand il parlait de la bonne personne. Se rendant compte que Naruto attendait toujours sa réponse, Sakura lui répondit avec un sourire :

— C'est une élève de terminale comme nous, tu la verras bien assez tôt. Enfin, tu verras tout le groupe bien assez tôt…

— Humm…

— Mais j'y pense ! S'écria Choji, Ga-…

À peine avait-il prononcé le début de sa phrase que Shikamaru le bâillonna de sa main.

— Tu veux peut-être qu'elle t'envoie balader au loin ?

Au sens de la phrase, Choji répondit non de la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller le dragon qui dormait paisiblement depuis peu chez Sakura.

Le reste de la journée se termina tranquillement. Naruto prit la direction de chez lui d'un pas rapide. Il essaya de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Sasuke. Après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, il inspira à un moment de solitude pour réfléchir à tout ça. Le brun le voulait… la question ne se posait même plus, mais il ne souhaitait pas céder, surtout pas avant d'avoir mis de l'ordre dans ses sentiments…

— Putain, il avait même tenté de m'embrasser dans les vestiaires… murmura Naruto pour lui-même.

Se grattant la tête avec énergie, le blond accéléra le pas. Arrivé enfin chez lui, il entra tout en appelant son père.

— P'pa ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il prit la direction du premier étage quand le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre l'arrêta. L'auteur du bruit semblait se diriger vers lui, alors il dit :

— Papa, tu aurais pu répondre j'ai besoin de te par-…

— Yo, Naruto-kun !

Au son de la voix, Naruto fixa la personne avec colère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Je suis venu rendre visite à Haruka-san… je n'ai pas le droit ?

— Tu n'as aucun droit ici.

— Pour-…

— Itachi, tu as pu trouver-… Naruto, tu es déjà rentré ?

— Il semblerait… et lui là ?

— Euh… il est venu me saluer et reprendre les affaires de Sasuke-kun.

— Je vais y aller, merci pour le thé et je reviendrai. Souligna-t-il ses dernières paroles à l'attention de Naruto.

— C'est ça…

Une fois Itachi parti, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de demander à son père comment le brun s'était comporté.

— Très bien.

— Tu vas me dire qu'il ne t'a pas sauté dessus comme un lion affamé sur un bout de viande ?

— Merci ça fait plaisir… pour te répondre, non il a été plutôt maître de lui-même…

— Pffff… il prépare sûrement quelque chose ce pervers… décidément, c'est de famille…

— Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sasuke-kun ?

Au nom du brun, Naruto sursauta et tourna la tête vers son père.

— Hahaha, j'ai vu juste ! Déclara Haruka amusé.

— Ce n'est pas drôle…

Haruka mit son bras autour du cou de son fils et l'attira près de lui tout en se dirigeant vers le salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

— Tu devrais lui laisser une chance…

— Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux… alors lui céder non.

— Je vois…

Un petit moment passa, le silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Naruto se demanda combien de temps allait-il réussir à éloigner le brun ?

Le voulait-il ?

Pas vraiment…

Du moins il s'essaya de s'en convaincre…

Mais la vérité était toute autre…

— Dis, on peut oublier l'entraînement de ce soir ? S'hasarda à demander Naruto dans un ton suppliant.

Haruka fixa son fils avec un regard doux et bienveillant, puis il dit :

— Non.

— Tu es vraiment-…

— Oui, oui… je sais. Va te reposer un peu en attendant.

Les jours passèrent se transformant en semaine, puis en mois. Les cours avaient pris leur rythme, ennuyeux et monotones pour certains, plus légers et amusants pour les autres. La saison d'été avait débuté depuis un petit moment, amenant avec elle les grosses et lourdes chaleurs. Le chant des cigales commença avec leur sonorité aiguë, signalant la fin du printemps et par la même occasion pour fêter le beau soleil.

Il était difficile de ne pas les remarquer, surtout tard dans la nuit. C'était le lot quotidien de Naruto depuis le début de l'été, supporter le chant de ces bêtes tard le soir. Pourquoi une heure si tardive, pour la seule et bonne raison que ces insectes prenaient la lumière du lampadaire du coin de la rue pour le soleil… il devait être habitué à les entendre, mais chaque nouvelle saison c'était pire et plus difficile.

Du moins, l'été avait certains avantages…

Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin. Les uniformes de la bonne saison étaient de sortie depuis un petit moment. Les garçons ne manquaient pas une occasion pour le faire remarquer. Comment résister à une jeune fille avec une jupe courte aux couleurs de l'école, une chemise blanche légèrement cintrée accompagnée d'une cravate assortie au bas ? C'était une tenue simple, mais terriblement belle à regarder. Les garçons c'était la même chose, à part qu'au lieu d'avoir une jupe c'est un pantalon…

Cela fera bientôt quatre mois que Naruto avait intégré son nouveau lycée. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec la plupart des élèves de sa classe. Il comprit enfin le pourquoi et comment de la relation si étrange qu'entretenaient Hinata et Neji. Après avoir parlé avec eux, il apprit qu'ils étaient cousins et que leurs familles avaient décidé de leur futur mariage. Ayant grandi ensemble depuis leur tendre enfance, ils se connaissaient mutuellement très bien. Au fil des années, un sentiment plus fort que celui d'un simple lien familial ou une amitié naquit, leur permettant de voir leur avenir sous un autre angle… bref, Naruto était très heureux d'avoir un entourage aussi varié et intéressant.

Cependant, il n'y en avait qu'un avec lequel il avait du mal. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, parfois il venait même chez lui, mais étrangement il n'arrivait pas à être totalement bien en sa présence. À plus forte raison que le brun, — oui, il parlait bien de Sasuke…— n'arrangeait pas les choses avec ses stupides allusions. Parfois c'était un mot glissé à son oreille, tantôt un geste tout sauf léger sur sa main ou encore son dos, le tout étant fait pour le rendre plus nerveux ou parfois même "excité"… Naruto essayait toujours de se dégager pendant ces moments, mais malheureusement Sasuke ne le lâchait pas. C'était encore le cas aujourd'hui…

C'était la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances d'été. Naruto était à sa place pendant le cours de physique/chimie, aujourd'hui ils étaient censés réaliser des travaux pratiques sur les réactions acido-basiques. Des petites expériences bien simples qui ne nécessitaient pas la création d'un binôme. Mais, par le plus grand des hasards… Sasuke s'était fait une légère entorse au poignet. De ce fait, il lui était impossible de pratiquer ses essais par lui-même. D'un ton qui était inconnu à Naruto, le brun demanda au professeur d'assister aux exercices avec lui. À ces mots, le blond tourna la tête vers l'auteur de la requête, son regard était menaçant et inquiétant, mais cela ne fit aucun effet sur Sasuke. S'apprêtant à plaider sa cause auprès de son professeur, celle-ci s'exclama :

— Quelle merveilleuse idée Sasuke-kun. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu es de plus en plus attentif pendant mon cours.

— Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça sensei. Répondit l'intéressé tout en fixant son blond.

— Mais je-… essaya de répliquer Naruto pour plaider sa cause.

— Naruto-kun, tu feras les essais avec Sasuke-kun.

— Quoi ? Mais, sensei…

Le professeur fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et pria Sasuke de rejoindre Naruto. Elle suivit le brun du regard, une joie très évidente s'afficha sur son visage. Elle avait tant souhaité voir l'adolescent s'intéresser à son cours. Certes, il était très doué et qu'il s'ennuyait énormément pendant les heures sciences/mathématiques, mais avoir l'attention de cet élève était important pour elle.

Sasuke prit la place vide près de Naruto et l'observa pendant la préparation des tubes à essais. Les gestes du blond étaient mal assurés et quelque peu maladroits. La présence du brun à ses côtés le troublait de plus en plus et ça rendait le travail impossible.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Murmura Naruto.

— Pourquoi ? Tu m'évites chaque fois que j'approche de toi, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen, non ? Répondit Sasuke dans le même ton.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi… souffla le blond tout en ajoutant quelques gouttes d'acide chlorhydrique dans le tube.

— Je te trouble tant que ça ? Questionna Sasuke tout en déposant sa main sur la cuisse du blond.

A ce contact, Naruto tourna la tête vers le brun s'apprêtant à lui demander de retirer sa main, quand il remarqua son regard. Ses yeux le fixèrent avec une étonnante douceur, le blond était captivé par le sérieux et la profondeur qui se reflétèrent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

— Tu devrais laisser le tube à essais, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Chuchota Sasuke rompant par la même occasion le contact qui s'était établi.

— Mais-…

— Je te passerai mes notes, ne t'en fais pas.

Naruto n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire ça, alors il fit ce que le brun lui dit et délaissa les essais.

— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Na-chan.

— Putain, tu fais exprès ? Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, surtout ici.

— Alors ? Je te trouble ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Naruto.

— Crétin… qui ne serait pas troublé ?

Sasuke ne semblait pas satisfait de la réponse, alors il se rapprocha encore plus du blond, la main toujours sur la cuisse de celui-ci. Cependant, ladite main bougea et remonta petit à petit jusqu'à atteindre l'entrejambe de Naruto. Au contact chaud sur lui, il se cambra tout en fermant les yeux. Sa respiration devint légèrement plus rapide, un gémissement sourd s'échappa de sa bouche. Sasuke fixa la réaction du blond avec un plaisir certain. Il se mit à caresser avec des gestes lents et provocateurs le sexe de sa victime.

— Dis donc, tu es entrain de bander ! Ne, Na-chan… souffla-t-il encore une fois à l'oreille de Naruto. Est-ce que c'est moi qui te rends si excité ?

— Ar-… nhhnh… Sasuke… arrête… on… est en cours… essaya d'articuler le pauvre blond.

— Personne ne fait attention à nous, de plus on est au fond de la salle… alors, réponds-moi, demanda le brun sans arrêter son activité.

Naruto se força à ouvrir les yeux, il tourna la tête vers le brun, une lueur étrange se reflétait dans cet océan bleu, Sasuke était captivé par ce regard.

— Oui…

— Oui quoi ?

— Oui c'est de ta faute, oui c'est pour toi… dit Naruto tout en baissant la tête qui trouva refuge au creux du cou de Sasuke.

À ces mots, le brun arrêta sa torture, laissant respirer enfin le blond. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin pu avoir un semblant de réponse. Certes ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait entendre… du moins maintenant, il savait clairement que Naruto pouvait le désirer. Sasuke tourna la tête vers l'emplacement du professeur, elle était encore une fois la tête plongée dans ses copies… ça le rassura de voir que personne ne faisait attention à eux… enfin pour sa part cela lui importait peu, mais Naruto peut-être pas.

— Je peux venir chez toi demain ?

Le blond releva la tête après un petit moment, puis se dégagea de la légère étreinte de Sasuke.

— Comme si tu avais besoin de ma permission pour le faire… ton frère et toi vous ne vous gênez pas… répondit Naruto.

— Tu es en colère ?

— Qui ne le serait pas ? Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux et-…

Soudain la voix du professeur s'éleva et dit :

— Il vous reste trente minutes avant de rendre vos comptes-rendus. N'oubliez pas d'équilibrer les équations marquées sur le tableau.

— NOooonN ! Crièrent les élèves.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette maudite prof ajoutait une couche en plus à son malheur. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin, son regard était tout sauf amical.

— Putain, on doit faire ça en plus… donne tes notes Monsieur le Génie.

— Tu es devenu bien studieux… se moqua Sasuke.

— C'est mon père et ma vieille grand-mère…

— Oh ! Tu as peur de ta grand-mère ?

— Bien sûr que non crétin… dit-il tout en recopiant les notes. Et les équations ?

— Humm, donne-moi cinq minutes.

Sa grand-mère…

**[Début du flash-back]**

Rien que d'y penser il avait des sueurs froides… sa rencontre avec elle datait de quelques semaines. Il était en plein cours quand il avait reçu l'appel.

« Uzumaki Naruto-kun, Uzumaki Naruto-kun est prié de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de la présidente. Vous avez cinq minutes. »

Tout le monde avait suspenu son geste et fixait Naruto avec une certaine compassion et crainte. Le blond n'avait pas imaginé à quel point les prochaines dix minutes seraient lentes et douloureuse.

— Uzumaki-kun, tu ferais mieux d'y aller… dit son professeur.

Naruto se leva et sortit de la salle tout en se demandant comment allait se passer sa rencontre. Il avait très peu de souvenirs de sa grand-mère, mais il se rappelait d'une chose très importante… son manque de douceur à son égard…

Arrivé devant le bureau, il frappa légèrement puis entra. Elle était debout face à la fenêtre, la lumière du soleil masquait sa silhouette, la rendant presque invisible. Naruto s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

— Tu voulais me voir ?

Suite à la question, elle se tourna et s'avança vers lui calmement. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle sourit et ouvrit les bras, souhaitant apparemment prendre son petit-fils contre elle. Naruto fit quelques pas dans sa direction puis s'arrêta sentant un drôle de sentiment de peur.

Il n'avait pas tort… puisque quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouva par terre à quelques mètres de sa position initiale. Naruto se leva péniblement se tenant la joue rouge de douleur.

— Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

La colère prit possession du visage de Tsunade, elle semblait hors d'elle…

— Pourquoi ? Tu oses poser la question petit-fils ingrat. Comment Haruka a pu engendrer un fils comme toi… murmura-t-elle tout s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

— Peut-être de la même manière que vous…

— Insolant. Cria Tsunade tout en lançant un objet quelconque vers Naruto qui le reçut en pleine tête.

— P'tain ! Ca fait mal, vous êtes pareils tous les deux… Vous ne communiquez qu'avec vos poings.

— La ferme. Tu n'es pas en position de critiquer à ce que je sache… estimes-toi heureux de pouvoir encore aller en cours.

— Pffff…

— D'ailleurs, vu tes notes je te conseille de mieux travailler et je t'interdis de te battre ici ou ailleurs. Compris !

— Oui… oui…

Naruto se massa le front, la douleur était encore là et il sentait qu'elle ne risquait pas de partir de si tôt. Il fixa sa grand-mère un long moment, cette femme était étrangement belle pour son âge… reprenant ses esprits, Naruto se leva et prit place sur l'un des fauteuils près du bureau.

— Comment va ton père ? Lança soudainement Tsunade.

— Bien, je suppose… il est bizarre depuis quelques temps, mais sinon, il va bien.

— Humm…

— Tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?

— Pour rien… je voulais juste te voir, cela fait un petit moment quand même…

— …

— Ne Na-chan…

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

— Tu n'es pas drôle… je me rappelle d'un certain mignon petit garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de crier ton nom à chaque fois qu'il te voyait… Na-chan…

— Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ?

— Tu sais que Kei-chan est ici ? Oui tu dois le savoir depuis que tu es là…

— …

Tsunade s'amusait, elle s'amusait vraiment beaucoup même… il lui avait manqué ce petit garnement. Son sourire identique à celui de sa mère lui avait manqué… Risa était une jeune fille d'une santé fragile, elle était douce et gentille. Sa beauté n'avait d'égal que son grand cœur. Quand elle avait apprit sa grossesse, elle fut tellement heureuse pendant cette période… mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu profiter de la naissance de Naruto que déjà elle s'était éteinte… la vie pouvait être bien cruelle…

— Ne Na-chan, est ce que tu es allé saluer ta mère depuis que tu es là ?

— Je… non, pas encore… je-…

— Je vois…

Naruto ne voulait plus rester ici, il ne voulait pas parler de sa mère et il ne e sentait pas capable d'aller prier sur sa tombe, du moins pas encore…

— Je te laisse…

— Naruto, tu devrais demander à Haruka de te parler de ta mère…

— Au revoir…

Le blond sortit sans un mot de plus, il referma la porte derrière lui tout en s'adossant à elle.

— Il n'a pas changé… dit Tsunade pour elle-même.

Naruto n'avait rien dit de sa conversation à son père. Il avait juste parlé de sa rencontre avec elle, mais rien de plus. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'en parler à Haruka.

**[Fin du flash-back]**

— … parler…

— Quoi ?

Revenant au moment présent, Naruto fixa Sasuke se demandant ce qu'il faisait près de lui. Mais très vite, tout lui était revenu en mémoire…

— Tu étais où ? Questionna le brun.

— Désolé… tu as fini ?

— Oui…

Le cours prit fin à l'heure dite, c'était le dernier de la journée de ce fait tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie avec une envie évidente de s'en aller de la salle de cours. Une fois dehors, après avoir salué ses amis, Naruto prit la direction de chez lui. Cependant, à peine avait-il fait une dizaine de mètres qu'une main le saisit par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur d'une ruelle.

— Tu comptais aller où comme ça ?

— Sasuke… ?

— On a besoin de parler.

— De quoi ?

— Arrête ça… tu le sais très bien…

Naruto détourna le regard, Sasuke lui tenait toujours le bras, mais sa prise était moins forte. Il sentait la chaleur du corps du brun envahir son espace et ça lui procurait une étrange sensation de bien-être. Très vite son visage prit une teinte rouge qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

— C'est la première fois que je te vois rougir autant, bien plus que tout à l'heure…

— À qui la faute…

— À moi je crois… murmura Sasuke tout en approchant son visage de celui de Naruto. Je vais t'embrasser, si tu veux fuir c'est le moment.

Naruto ne sut quoi dire ou simplement faire, il vit le brun s'approcher de plus en plus, il était à peine à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres… il sentit le souffle de Sasuke contre lui et ça le troublait au plus haut point.

— Dis-moi, Naruto, tu te souviens de ton premier baiser ?

— Tout le monde se souvient de son premier baiser, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… »_ pensa Naruto

— Montre-moi, comment c'était, Na-chan.

_« Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi… » _

— Mais-…

— Montre-moi, le coupa Sasuke d'une voix lente et douce.

Rougissant de honte, Naruto s'avança vers les lèvres du brun et déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

— C'est tout ?

— On n'avait que huit ans si tu as oublié…

— Non, je n'ai pas oublié, je voulais juste vérifier et…

— Et… ?

— Te donner un vrai baiser. Un de celui dont tu t'en souviendras le reste de ta vie…

Tout en parlant, Sasuke avait pris dans ses mains le visage de Naruto. Quand il se tut, il pencha la tête, et le blond crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Puis sa bouche fut ravie par les lèvres exigeantes et étourdissantes du brun. Faisait-il exprès de l'embrasser de cette façon, avec urgence, sans détour et sans aucune douceur ? De cette manière si… autoritaire ? Et… irrésistible ! Naruto était perdu dans les abîmes de ce plaisir nouveau, quand Sasuke cessa sa fougueuse étreinte, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— J'aurais aimé que notre baiser soit ainsi… dit-il tout en caressant la joue de Naruto. Je dirai que c'est le cas à présent… ajouta-il.

— …

Naruto ne savait que dire, il était à cent lieues de là. Le plaisir que ce baiser lui avait procuré était sans pareil. Sasuke s'éloigna de lui, puis ajouta avant de partir.

— C'était un avant-goût, tiens-toi près pour la suite.

_« La suite… »_

Le blond resta un long moment contre ce mur ne sachant que faire. Ses jambes se dérobèrent malgré lui, il se retrouva assis par terre le regard dans le vide.

— L'enfoiré… partir comme ça…

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Saluut, saluuut

La suiiteeuuh, la voici, j'espère qu'elle est à votre goût. Désolé d'avoir mi autant de temps, mais bon c'est la rentrée dur de faire autrement…

La suite, par contre elle prendra du temps à venir, car je ne pourrai pas la fin tout de suite. Mais elle verra le jour, soyez certaines .

Merci pour vos review dans le chapitre 4, elles m'ont fait super plaisir .

Je vous dis à très bientôt.

Bisouus


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à ingrid94 et **cc **pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce qui suis vous plaira.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 6

* * *

_« Il m'a embrassé… »_

« _Il m'a embrassé… »_

—… sur la bouche…

Naruto ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui c'était produit un moment plus tôt. Depuis son retour furtif chez lui, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans un bruit. Les appels incessants de son père semblaient se heurter à un mur de silence pesant et inquiétant. Naruto était allongé sur son lit l'air absent et l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

La scène du baiser se rejouait dans sa tête avec une précision et une lenteur qui déconcertaient le blond au plus haut point. Les sensations qui avaient envahi son corps et son cœur et qui revenaient encore et encore le firent rougir de honte, mais tout aussi troublé par les sensations que celui-ci lui avait prodigué. Le contact des lèvres de Sasuke avait laissé leur marque sur sa chair, réclamant à présent un autre baiser du brun. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le baiser du brun, un sourire naquit sur son visage à mesure que le temps passait.

— Il m'a embrassé… et j'ai aimé son baiser… murmura-t-il tout en enfonçant son visage dans son coussin.

Il répéta ces mots comme un refrain d'une chanson qu'on ne souhaitait pas oublier pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le son de sa voix ait cessé ce refrain quasi silencieux pour un sommeil profond. Naruto dormait mais son esprit avait décidé d'aller vagabonder dans sa mémoire pour jouir de ce baiser que Sasuke avait osé lui donner.

Quelque part dans la maison, Haruka était assis sur l'un des canapés du salon avec quelque chose dans les mains. Son visage affichait une incompréhension et un abandon total de la part du blond. Il avait prit l'habitude de savoir et là…

Naruto n'avait pas répondu à ses appels et cela le rendait terriblement seul en ce moment. Il sentait que son fils n'allait pas bien, la manière dont celui-ci s'était comporté en rentrant… mais de là à l'ignorer totalement, il devait sûrement lui cacher quelque chose pour se comporter ainsi et de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

— Ne Risa… tu sais ce qui tracasse notre fils ? Demanda-t-il tout en fixant la photo de sa femme.

Bien entendu aucune réponse ne lui vint…

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Haruka. Il fixa le visage souriant de Risa, celui-ci lui procurait d'habitude un réconfort immédiat, il lui rendit son sourire tout en caressant du bout des doigts la joue de son amour défunt. Elle représentait ce qu'il avait chéri et ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais revivre auprès d'une autre femme aussi longtemps qu'il vivra. Risa était son amour de lycée… son unique amour…

— Tu penses sûrement que je devrais le laisser venir me parler de lui-même… dit-t-il tout en remettant le cadre à sa place, son regard n'avait pas quitté la photo lorsqu'il prononça la phrase…

Les minutes passèrent et se transformèrent en heure, mais Naruto demeurait silencieux. Fatigué d'attendre que son fils fasse le premier pas, Haruka se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci. Il signala sa présence derrière la porte, cependant aucune raison ne lui parvint. Hésitant légèrement, il pénétra finalement dans la pièce. Il s'attendait à trouver son fils endormi, mais celui-ci semblait totalement réveillé pour quelqu'un qui faisait mine de n'avoir rien entendu. À son entrée, Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient gonflés de sommeil, les cheveux tout en désordre, sans parler de son uniforme qui était dans un état lamentable…

— Tu aurais pu te changer, non ? Dit Haruka tout en avançant vers son fils.

— …

— Je vois… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Sasuke-kun, mais si tu veux en parler je-…

— Non ! Le coupa Naruto.

— Bon, tu me confirmes qu'il y a eu quelque chose… alors ?

— Je ne veux pas en parler…

— Pourquoi ? Je pourrai t'aider.

— Ben voyons… souffla Naruto.

— Hey ! Protesta Haruka tout en rejoignant son fils sur le lit.

Voyant son père s'asseoir à ses côtés, Naruto se leva et prit la même position que son voisin. Ils demeurèrent silencieux tous les deux pendant un petit moment, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement pour remédier à cette ambiance pesante. N'y tenant plus, Naruto soupira légèrement avant de dire :

— Il… il m'a embrassé…

Surpris par la confession de son fils, Haruka le fixa un petit moment cherchant à comprendre le changement soudain de l'attitude du blond. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée, les mains jointes dans une prise forte et inquiétante, s'efforçant par ce geste de contenir les émotions qui habitaient son corps et son cœur depuis un moment.

Naruto reporta son regard sur son père qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

— Papa ?

— Excuse-moi… répondit Haruka avec un sourire. Sasuke-kun a finalement agi ? Ajouta-t-il tout déposant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

Aux mots prononcés par son père, Naruto rougit plus que nécessaire, s'enfonçant encore plus à sa place.

Un rire franc s'éleva dans la pièce, rendant l'adolescent encore plus nerveux et honteux.

— Alors ? Réussit à dire Haruka après s'être quelque peu calmé.

— Pourquoi je te raconte ça ?... tu ne perds pas une occasion pour te moquer de moi… tu parles d'un père…

— Pardon, pardon… mais tu es si aveugle et lent à la détente parfois…répondit-il dans un rire.

— Ça va oui…

— Pourquoi es-tu rentré sans un mot ? D'habitude je t'entends depuis l'allée… j'étais inquiet.

— On dirait pas… vu comment tu te moques de ton fils, on se le demande…

— Tu es bien cruel avec ton pauvre père… lança Haruka tout en essuyant une larme invisible.

— Pff…

— Bon alors, Sasuke-kun ?

— Il m'a embrassé…

— Ça, tu l'as déjà dit… tu te répètes, fils…

— J'ai…

— Tu ?

— Je crois…

— Accouche !

— J'ai aimé ! Tu es satisfait ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi es-tu si compréhensif et conciliant ? D'habitude, quand les parents apprennent ce genre de choses, ils piquent des colères monstrueuses ou alors ils se cachent derrière un mutisme froid et blessant. Pourquoi toi, tu réagis de cette manière ? Pourquoi tu me jettes quasiment dans les bras de Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il est ici ? Pourquoi ?

Naruto se tut enfin. Sa colère était plus qu'évidente, il paraissait perdu et soudain très fatigué. Il ne savait pas comment il devait interpréter les réactions et l'attitude de son père, celui-ci était difficile à cerner par moment. Le blond était quelque peu habitué à sa façon d'agir envers lui, cependant, dans l'état actuel des choses rien n'allait dans le bon sens. Il était perdu face à son désir d'être avec le brun et son besoin de s'en éloigner… tout était si compliqué… ou bien c'était seulement lui qui rendait les choses si obscures et confuses dans sa tête ?

Haruka avait écouté son fils sans l'interrompre. Il fut surpris par le ton et la douleur qui se dégageait au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il ne s'était jamais douté du mal dans lequel Naruto vivait. Il s'avança vers son fils et fit une chose que depuis bien des années il n'avait pas reproduite. Il prit le blond dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste tendre et doux. Naruto s'accrocha à lui avec force tout en murmurant des paroles silencieuses. Haruka se dit que son cher fils était bien trop sensible, bien plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Il le serra un peu plus tout en répondant enfin à ses questions.

— Tu me demandes pourquoi? La réponse est toute simple Naruto, tu es mon fils. L'être qui compte le plus pour moi en ce bas monde. Tu es le cadeau que ta mère m'a donné, de notre amour tu es né et par son biais tu évolueras. J'ai toujours sut que Kei représentera quelqu'un d'important pour toi. Je t'avoue que je ne voyais pas votre relation prendre un tel sens, mais j'ai promis à Risa de t'aider, d'être là et de ne jamais te juger. Tu es mon fils, si je ne t'aime pas sans réserve qui le fera ? Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Naruto se sentait honteux d'avoir réagi comme il l'avait fait, mais au fond de lui il était heureux, heureux d'avoir cet homme comme un père et heureux d'avoir eu une mère comme sa mère.

— Oui…

— Bien. Alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Sasuke-kun ? Enchaîna Haruka tout aussi vite.

— Je ne sais pas exactement… mais j'ai apprécié ce moment. Bien que je ne sache pas encore comment je vais faire demain. Quand… quand il m'a embrassé, dit-il le teint légèrement rouge, j'ai senti son souffle contre mon visage et j'ai apprécié ce contact. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi ou qu'il me touchait.

— La réponse est déjà devant toi… il te suffit de mieux observer ce qui t'entoure. Dit Haruka avec amusement.

Naruto fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et reporta son attention sur la photo de sa mère.

— P'pa…

— Hum ?

— Je veux aller sur la tombe de maman samedi, tu veux venir avec moi ?

— Oui… répondit-il avec un sourire.

— Merci… tu crois qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas être venu la voir ? Demanda soudainement Naruto sans quitter Risa des yeux.

Haruka fut surpris par la question, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tout en répondant :

— Oh ! Oui… ma pauvre Risa doit se demander comment elle a pu engendrer un enfant tel que toi !

— Hein ?

Un rire des plus moqueurs se fit entendre dans la pièce. Encore une fois, le père s'était joué de son fils… celui-ci attrapa le premier objet qui fut à portée de main et le lança.

— Ce que tu peux être naïf mon fils… dit-il tout en ramassant la peluche en forme de grenouille. Pauvre Kaeru-chan…

— Rends-la moi, lança Naruto tout se saisissant de l'objet.

Haruka s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit son fils murmurer :

— P'pa…

— Non.

— Mais… mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander.

— Excuse-moi… continue.

— Merci, fit-il tout en lui tournant le dos.

— De ?

— Rien… rien du tout, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ouvrant la porte avec un geste lent, Haruka lança avant de disparaître derrière elle :

— Je t'attends pour l'entraînement dans 10 min.

— QUOI ! Mais… tu…

— Oui, oui… je t'aime, tu le sais, non ?

— Dégage ! Cria Naruto faussement contrarié tout en refermant la porte dans un bruit sourd.

— Décidément… tu ne changeras jamais… dit Haruka tout en s'éloignant.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o **_

Le lendemain, Naruto se prépara comme à son habitude tout en mettant de côté tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il était face au miroir de la salle de bain, fixant son reflet. Il noua sa cravate, se coiffa et pour finir il se brossa les dents avant de sortir de la pièce. Son sac à dos dans les mains, il lança un au revoir à son père et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il marcha d'un pas calme et léger, s'efforçant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Cela semblait donner le résultat recherché, puisque Sakura ne se rendit compte de rien, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait…

— 'jour ! Dit Naruto d'un ton joyeux.

— Salut… comment ça va ?

— Hein ? Comment ça ? Je vais bien, répondit-il avec un rire nerveux.

— Hmmm… c'est vrai ça ?

— Quoi ?

— On t'a déjà dit qu'on lisait en toi comme dans un livre ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sakura-chan ? D'habitude tu te contentes d'un simple salut avant de continuer ton chemin…

— Ça avait pourtant changé depuis quelques jours, non ?

— …

Voyant le silence s'installer, Sakura attrapa Naruto par le bras l'obligeant à s'arrêter. À ce geste, le blond stoppa et fixa son amie cherchant à comprendre son attitude.

— Tu devrais arrêter de faire sembler de n'avoir rien vu ou ressenti…

— Que… de quoi tu parles ? On devrait y aller, on va être en retard sinon…

— NARUTO !

— Hein ! Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

— Je vous ai vu… en cours… et aussi dans la ruelle…

— …

— Tu ne sais peut-être pas toi-même, mais tu semblais heureux… ton regard exprimait beaucoup de choses-…

— N'importe quoi !

— Tu fuis…

— Je fuis… elle est bonne celle-là…

— …

— Comment veux-tu que je réagisse, hein ? Merde, oui, il me trouble, oui j'ai envie d'être avec lui… mais-…

— Pourquoi "mais" ?

— Tu plaisantes, là ? Tu me fais marcher ?

— Je ne vois pas non…

— Tu ne vois pas ? Cet enfoiré m'a embrassé et il m'a laissé comme si de rien n'était… comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?

— C'est juste ça ? Tu lui en veux… ? Ha ha ha, éclata-t-elle de rire.

— Et pas qu'un peu… et putain arrête de te foutre de moi, j'ai mon père pour ça…

— Je… excuse-moi… je… essaya-t-elle de se reprendre. Je ne voulais pas… et moi qui pensais te remettre les idées en place. Alors que comptes-tu faire ?

— Ce que je compte faire… ?

— Tu ne sais pas ?

— Hmmm…

Sakura regarda le blond avec un sourire. Quand elle l'avait vu un peu plus tôt, il semblait quelque peu abattu, mais on dirait qu'elle s'était juste fait des idées.

— Et si tu lui rendais la pareille ?

— Comment ça ?

— Et bien, c'est très simple mon cher, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Un baiser cent fois mieux que le sien.

— Cent fois mieux ?

— Oui.

— Je… tu crois ?

— Oh ! Arrête de te poser tant de questions et fonce ! Embrasse-le et plante-le.

— …

— Tu as toute la journée pour le faire, n'oublie pas que c'est les vacances ce soir, on sera pas mal occupés, fit-elle tout en reprenant sa route.

« _L'embrasser... »_

Naruto se reprit et s'élança à la poursuite de Sakura. Il était décidé, il allait faire ça et à sa manière cette fois.

Arrivés au lycée, Naruto et Sakura se dirigèrent vers leur groupe d'amis. Ils étaient tous là, impatients et excités par l'arrivée des vacances, mais surtout parce qu'il y aurait "ça".

— Ohayoooo, mina !

— Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur Sakura ? Demanda Choji.

— Hihihi…

— Notre Hime-sama a pris son pied hier soir ? Lança Kiba.

— …

À peine sa question terminée que Kiba se retrouva par terre la tête la première. Une aura sombre et terrifiante avait pris possession de Sakura, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses cheveux d'habitude superbement coiffés flottaient dangereusement derrière elle.

— Tu as dis quelque chose ? Hein ?

— Nonn… pardon…

— J'aime mieux ça…

— Sakura-chan tu es effrayante… murmura Hinata tout en se rapprochant de son petit ami.

À ces mots, Sakura se tourna vers son amie et dit :

— Hina-chan, gomen…

— Bon vous arrêtez votre cirque maintenant, lança Shikamaru d'un ton las.

Naruto regarda le groupe avec un sourire…

_« Ils ne changeront jamais… »_

— Ah ! Sasuke ! Enfin, tu es là. Tu es en retard, ça ne te ressemble pas… dit Kiba enfin sur pied.

— Hmmm…

— Naruto, bonne chance. Lui murmura Sakura à l'oreille.

— Hein ! Attends…

— Hé !

—…

— Na-chan !

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit… répondit Naruto tout en avançant vers le bâtiment de leur salle de cours.

— Je…-

— Tu m'as dis de me tenir près pour la suite, je te retourne le conseil.

— Quoi ?

— Ça sera ignoblement bon, tu verras… dit Naruto tout en appuyant bien sur chaque mot.

— Na-…

Sasuke regarda le blond s'éloigner, il remarqua à quel point il avait mal jugé certains côtés de celui-ci.

— Tu veux jouer, Na-chan ? J'ai hâte…

Le dernier jour de cours se déroula assez calmement. Les devoirs de vacances furent donnés… c'était le point le moins réjouissant de la matinée. L'heure du déjeuner sonna comme à son habitude au même moment, tout le monde sortit pour profiter de ce moment ensemble.

Sasuke suivit les autres, s'attendant à voir Naruto faire de même, mais celui-ci demeura dans la salle de cours assis à sa place.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ne, Sasuke… fit Naruto tout en s'approchant du brun. Tu penses que… dit-il tout en refermant la porte.

Le regard bleu du blond était sombre comme les profondeurs de l'océan. Sasuke sentit Naruto se coller à lui de plus en plus.

— Qu'est-ce que -…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche. Les lèvres de Naruto capturèrent les siennes doucement, délicatement. C'était une manière assez timide de commencer, mais le brun aimait ça. Son ami prenait les devants et ça l'excitait au plus haut point. Il se laissa faire de bonne grâce, mais très vite ce timide échange se transforma en une bien autre chose, l'intensité et la fougue dont Naruto faisait preuve surprirent Sasuke. Il entrouvrit les lèvres laissant rencontrer sa langue avec celle du blond pour un ballet des plus sensuels.

Peu à peu, Sasuke sentit le corps de son ami se presser contre lui, l'une de ses mains caressait son cou, l'autre sur sa taille; sa langue était chaude, excitante… Il laissa des gémissements lui échapper, tandis que les lèvres de Naruto l'embrassaient le long de la gorge, le caressait, le chatouillait de sa langue…

Le brun sentit son corps devenir de plus en chaud et impatient, il voulait plus… Naruto, son Na-chan lui faisait découvrir des sensations qu'il souhaitait tant vivre avec lui.

C'était injuste…

Il voulait le toucher aussi, mais le blond ne semblait pas être de cet avis. L'une des mains de Naruto qui le caressait un peu plus tôt, tenait les siennes au-dessus de sa tête.

— Qu'est-ce que… ah… unm… arrête…

— Tais-toi…

Des gémissements se firent entendre dans la salle vide, Naruto délaissa le cou du brun et reprit les lèvres de Sasuke jouant avec sa langue érotiquement et passionnément. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, sentant le désir de chacun, brûlants et terriblement chauds. Naruto se décida de s'éloigner à ce moment-là. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de désir de Sasuke tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

— C'était un avant-goût, tiens-toi près pour la suite.

— Na-chan… fit Sasuke reprenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça… lança-t-il à Naruto tout en désignant son entrejambe bien éveillé.

— La prochaine fois…

— Quoi ? Hé ! Attends…

— À plus tard, dit Naruto tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il s'avança d'un pas calme vers l'escalier pour rejoindre les autres. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les mains de part et d'autre de son corps, complètement épuisé.

— Je l'ai fait… j'ai osé… et c'était waouh…

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Salut à toutes,

Avant toute chose, je m'excuse pour l'absence de nouveau chapitre pendant cette si longue période. Mais, je dois dire que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour écrire. Enfin, bref, voilà ce nouveau chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je m'excuse aussi pour cette fin, mais il fallait que je coupe là, car la suite ne sera que meilleure, non?.

En tout cas, je ferai tout pour vous donnez satisfaction.

Mercii d'avance pour vos prochaines reviews et à très bientôt.

Bisouus.

Kain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre:** Konoha High School

**Auteur:** Leyla KTK

**Catégorie:** Général, Romance, UA

**Rating:** M (Mouahhh !)

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Béta lectrice:** Celebrindal01 merci pour la relecture et correction de l'ensemble de la fic.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Résumé :** L'histoire se déroule dans un UA, on a un jeune et impétueux Naruto dans une ambiance assez différente. Une rencontre va lui rappeler et lui permettre d'évoluer…

_**Note :**__**Corrigé par Ayaka pour Kain. Merci pour ce chapitre totalement délicieux !**_

_**Merci à**_: h3ll-y, **ocechan**, schuichi,**yaoiloveforever**, inconnue au bataillon lol, **cc**, saslie,**Murasaki-kun**, hishita.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 7

* * *

La première semaine des vacances débutait tranquillement. Le temps était propice pour se détendre et se reposer… mais pour Naruto, c'était bien autre chose. Le temps des entraînements avait doublé, il fallait qu'il fasse ses devoirs le plus tôt possible, sinon il risquait de remettre ça à plus tard pendant un long moment, de plus il avait promis à sa mère de tout faire pour ne pas la décevoir.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre devant une pile de livres et divers exercices de mathématiques, physique/chimie et anglais… bref, c'était tout un programme. C'était un lundi, il faisait assez chaud, mais la baie vitrée était grande ouverte laissant pénétrer une brise légère. Une table basse trônait au milieu de la pièce, elle était d'une taille moyenne, mais suffisamment large pour contenir l'ensemble du travail du blond. Il était assis sur un coussin à même le sol, il portait un tee-shirt orange et un short noir maintenu par une ceinture de même couleur. L'une de ses mains reposait sur la table, l'autre maintenait sa tête, son regard fixait la personne devant lui. L'atmosphère de la chambre était quelque peu tendue. Naruto fermait doucement les yeux, inspira et expira doucement avant de dire le plus naturellement possible :

— Ne, Sasuke !

— Hmm ?

Le brun gardait le regard baissé sur son livre, qui semblait extrêmement intéressant...

Naruto le fixa sans trop comprendre le silence qui s'était installé depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke et la concentration dont celui-ci faisait preuve pour ce fameux livre. Deux jours étaient passés depuis le baiser le plus passionné que Naruto ait donné à quelqu'un. Il s'était attendu à voir le brun réagir aussi vite qu'il était parti ce jour-là, mais bien au contraire tout un week-end était passé sans aucune nouvelle de son ami.

Mais voilà qu'il faisait son apparition aujourd'hui, calme et d'un naturel des plus déconcertant sur le visage. Il annonça comme raison de sa visite, son envie de faire leurs devoirs ensemble et de passer du bon temps avec lui. Cependant, ça n'allait pas… Naruto n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, la présence de Sasuke si près, mais tout aussi éloigné exaspérait le blond. Il aurait aimé le voir plus entreprenant… alors, il se décida de le lui demander clairement. Celui-ci était toujours aussi fasciné par son livre, il s'apprêta à tourner une page quand Naruto demanda :

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

A la question du blond, Sasuke suspendit son geste, releva la tête et posa son regard surpris sur le visage de son ami. Celui-ci semblait perdu et aussi en colère.

— T'en vouloir de quoi ? dit-il enfin.

— De ce que j'ai fait vendredi… finit par ajouter Naruto tout en détournant le regard.

— Non ! Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ?

— Toi…

— Comment ça ?

— Ton silence du moins… répondit Naruto.

— Mon silence… fit Sasuke dans un murmure.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la chambre. Sasuke soupira tout en tendant une main vers Naruto. Sentant le contact contre sa joue, le blond ne put porter son regard sur le brun.

— C'était si difficile à comprendre ?

— De ?

— Tu réponds à ma question par une autre… on ne va pas y arriver... dit Sasuke avec un sourire.

— …

Naruto savait où Sasuke voulait en venir, mais il souhaitait l'entendre de sa bouche.

— Je n'ai pas le choix je crois…

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Dis, tu es si naïf ou tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ? (les deux !)

— Je… je crois-… HEY ! Cria Naruto, comprenant le sens des paroles du brun.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire, décidément son ami ne semblait pas très porté sur la chose... reprenant ses esprits il déclara enfin :

— Si je t'avais rattrapé ce jour-là, je pense que je nous aurai enfermé dans la première salle vide à portée de main et je t'aurai fait l'amour d'une manière… tout sauf agréable. Au lieu de ça, je suis allé dans les toilettes les plus proches et je me suis soulagé comme je pouvais du désir que tu avais éveillé en moi. Tu as été plutôt cruel avec moi sur ce coup. Cependant, ressentir ça m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je te laisse prendre les rênes… je ne pouvais rien contrôler, ni freiner. Je te désirais à en avoir mal, c'était frustrant et excitant à la fois. Tu te rends compte que mon sexe a réagi dès que tu t'es collé à moi ? C'était une erreur de te laisser diriger tout… finit-il par dire.

Au fur et à mesure que le brun parlait, Naruto devenait de plus en plus rouge et gêné. Encore une fois, Sasuke parlait de la chose d'une manière beaucoup trop naturelle à son goût, il voulait savoir, mais pas à ce point... Il ne s'attendait pas à de tels dires, il avait senti qu'il le désirait, mais à ce point-là?...

— Na-chan, tu veux bien m'accorder une heure ?

— Je…

— Je te ferai comprendre tout ce que je t'ai dit, et bien plus encore. Rien qu'en te touchant, avec mes mains, mes lèvres, ma langue…

- Avec tes mains tu… le coupa Naruto en le frappant légèrement avec un cahier.

Sasuke lui attrapa cette main coupable et le regarda avec ses yeux sombres et quelque peu en colère.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû…

— Excuse-moi ? Fit Naruto avec un sourire.

— Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer avec un simple pardon ? J'ai dit une heure.

— Mais mon père risque de rentrer à tout moment et…

— Tu mens mal. Haruka-san est occupé avec les cours de Kendo dans un dojo du centre ville.

— Comment…

— Il y avait le petit mot qu'il t'avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Tu as oublié ?

— …

— Une heure.

— Juste une heure ?

Naruto se sentit acculé. Alors, il se décida à dire oui.

— Je te le promets.

Sasuke sourit, d'une manière vraiment stupide. Il était content, plus que ça, il était heureux. Heureux que Naruto lui accorde ce long moment pour qu'il puisse lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être désirable, chaud et passionné… le brun allait imposer ses règles cette fois-ci.

Sasuke contourna la table et se plaça à côté de Naruto. Il posa une main sur la tête du blond, une caresse légère presque aérienne frôla ses cheveux. Naruto tourna machinalement la tête et se retrouva à quelques centimètres des lèvres du brun. Des lèvres qui appelaient les siennes de plus en plus. Il osa croiser son regard et, à cet instant, il aurait juré que ses yeux étaient bien plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Un noir profond, terriblement ténébreux et captivant. Il se surprit à regarder les lèvres du brun et à désirer qu'il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois encore, pour retrouver les sensations de leur dernière fois. Il avança sa bouche vers celle de son ami pour enfin recevoir le baiser qu'il attendait tant. Cependant, Sasuke l'arrêta du bout des doigts et dit :

— Tu as envie que je te touche ?

— Oui…

— Que je te caresse ?

— Oui… oui… murmura Naruto.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, que ses lèvres furent capturées par celles de Sasuke. Un contact léger, juste bouche contre bouche, un frisson d'excitation parcouru le corps des deux garçons. Sasuke s'empara des lèvres de Naruto, celui-ci ne pouvait que s'abandonner dans ses bras. Le brun souleva doucement le tee-shirt du blond, il commença à caresser du bout des doigts son torse, légèrement, calmement, puis il délaissa les lèvres de Naruto pour lécher l'un de ses tétons rosis par ce délicat effleurement. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond, il avait chaud, de plus en plus et la manière dont Sasuke le torturait ne faisait qu'augmenter son état. Naruto haletait, le souffle court et la bouche sèche. Il s'humecta les lèvres avec sa langue tant bien que mal, mais rien à faire… il avait besoin d'autre chose…

— Sasu-… nhm… atten-…

— Hmm ?

Sasuke fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, il glissa sa bouche sur le bouton de chair qui paraissait l'appeler. Il le mordilla légèrement, avant de le prendre totalement, le suçant, le léchant aussi érotiquement qu'il pouvait.

— Sasuke… attends s'il te plaît… parvint à dire Naruto tout en laissant échapper un gémissement profond.

Le brun quitta de mauvaise grâce le torse de son ami pour rencontrer le regard de Naruto. Ses yeux étaient voilés d'un reflet nouveau, le bleu de ses iris s'était transformé en quelque chose de bien plus sombre et ténébreux.

— Même si tu me supplies de tout arrêter, je ne le ferai pas. Tu le sais ?

— Je veux… juste… sur le lit. Répondit-il rouge de honte.

Sasuke fixa Naruto un petit moment avant de s'écarter et de laisser le blond aller rejoindre le lit. Le brun vit son ami commencer à retirer son tee-shirt, il se précipita vers lui et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

— Non, laisse-moi faire…

— Mais…

— Laisse-moi faire…

Naruto se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Une fois débarrassé de ce haut encombrant, Sasuke le lança à travers la chambre pour atterrir sur le bureau, il fit allonger le blond sur le dos, avant d'enlever sa chemise déjà ouverte, suivi par son débardeur, il se retrouva face à Naruto avec juste son pantacourt sur lui. Le brun entreprit d'ouvrir la ceinture qui maintenait le short de son ami, la boucle ne résista pas longtemps avant de céder enfin. Il déboutonna le seul et unique bouton tout en laissant sa main pénétrer doucement à travers les fins remparts de tissu. Au contact chaud et nouveau sur son intimité, Naruto fut surpris de réagir si vite face au geste léger de Sasuke. La caresse s'arrêta bien trop vite pour le blond… le brun délaissa le sexe brûlant du blond pour enlever totalement les derniers vêtements de Naruto.

— Sasuke… souffla Naruto.

— Chut…

Naruto se sentait totalement perdu dans ces nouvelles sensations que Sasuke faisait naître en lui, il l'avait désiré dès leur baiser dans la ruelle, mais en cet instant c'était différent… c'était la première fois qu'il pensait de cette façon envers un garçon et c'était la première fois qu'il allait coucher avec un garçon… il avait peur, mais en même temps il lui était inconcevable de tout arrêter maintenant.

_« Est-ce que c'est la même chose qu'avec une fille ? »_Une des questions totalement stupides qui lui passait dans la tête en ce moment précis…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, de fines larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. Elles menaçaient de couler à tout moment…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fera rien dont tu ne veuilles pas vraiment. Dit Sasuke avec un léger sourire.

— Je…

D'une de ses mains, Sasuke caressa la joue de Naruto qui la saisit de sa main. Doucement, la main du brun quitta celle du blond pour souligner délicatement le torse, le ventre, puis la hanche de son ami. Un geste presque aérien et doux.

— Je veux juste… ,fit Sasuke tout en baissant la tête vers le sexe bien tendu de compagnon, t'entendre gémir de plaisir, ajouta-t-il tout en prenant en pleine bouche la verge de Naruto.

— Aah… nhmm… tu… n'as pas à…

Sasuke voulait l'entendre gémir et Naruto ne pouvait que s'exécuter.

Le brun faisait attention à la moindre réaction de son ami, les légères et inconscientes ondulations de son corps témoignaient du plaisir et désir qui prenaient peu à peu possession de lui. Sasuke caressait du bout de la langue le gland chaud et frémissant, ses gestes étaient lents et cruels. Naruto se sentait de plus en plus vidé et loin de la réalité. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un drôle de monde, rempli de sensations et sentiments nouveaux, dangereux, excitants… Sasuke prit le sexe de Naruto et fit de légers mouvements de va-et-vient, mais très vite ils devinrent plus rapides.

Naruto mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier face au plaisir, mais les assauts de Sasuke ne faisaient qu'augmenter son plaisir et l'envie de le crier.

— Je vais venir… parvint à dire Naruto.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces derniers mots qu'il se répandit dans la bouche de Sasuke. Le brun délaissa à contre cœur le membre du blond et le fixa avec son regard débordant de désir.

— Je… excuse-moi… je suis-…

— Comme je l'avais imaginé… ton goût est quelque peu amer, mais tout aussi sucré. Dit le brun tout en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

— …

Sasuke avança son visage vers celui du blond pour y déposer un léger baiser, puis il ajouta tout en enlevant le reste de ses vêtements :

— Tu es prêt pour la suite ?

— La… suite ? Essaya d'articuler Naruto sans quitter des yeux le sexe fièrement dressé de Sasuke.

— Oui, moi en toi… dit-il tout en écartant doucement les jambes du blond.

— …

Sasuke caressa le ventre de Naruto pour imprégner ses doigts du reste de la jouissance du blond. Puis doucement, il introduit un doigt dans cet anneau de chair encore vierge. Il fit de faibles mouvements de va-et-vient pour que Naruto s'habitue à cette nouvelle intrusion. Un deuxième doigt suivit, avec des gestes plus rapides, mais toujours aussi légers. Naruto sentit les larmes couler sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, c'était douloureux…

— Kei…

— Tu as mal ?

Naruto sentit l'inquiétude du brun à travers sa question, il vit son regard préoccupé face aux larmes du blond. Sasuke cessa tout mouvement s'apprêtant à tout arrêter, quand le blond dit :

— Oui… mais ne t'arrête pas…

— … détends-toi.

Sasuke retira ses doigts tout doucement, il prit son sexe et pénétra Naruto doucement au début, mais le voyant se crisper face à l'intrusion, il s'insinua en lui totalement. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de crier, il s'accrocha aux épaules de Sasuke avec force quand celui-ci commença à se mouvoir en lui.

— Tu es si étroit… détends-toi, s'il te plaît, je risque de te faire mal… souffla Sasuke.

— Nhmm…

Avec sa main, Sasuke caressa la joue de son ami, puis il l'embrassa encore une fois, si fougueusement que celui-ci se détendît et se laissa enfin aller. Le brun se retira et puis le pénétra avec force de nouveau. Naruto en perdit presque la respiration. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que quelque chose d'aussi fort, brutal et terriblement délicieux puisse le faire réagir ainsi, instinctivement, il s'arqua de plus en plus. A cet instant, Sasuke se laissa lui aussi aller, débuta les mouvements de va-et-vient recherchant à les satisfaire tous les deux le mieux possible. Le désir qu'il avait ressenti des jours plus tôt l'anima de nouveau, mais cette fois, il pouvait enfin jouir totalement, surtout, en Naruto.

Sasuke prit les lèvres du blond avec les siennes, un baiser doux et passionné tout en accélérant le rythme de leur danse amoureuse. Les coups de reins du brun devinrent plus forts et impétueux, les gémissements de ces deux corps emportés par les ardeurs du plaisir accompagnèrent leurs mouvements chauds et enflammés.

— Kei… je t'aime…

— Na-chan… Na-chan…

Totalement perdus dans leurs désirs, ils coururent ensemble jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur Naruto, complètement épuisé, des gémissements étouffés s'élevèrent dans la chambre. Le brun se retira doucement et s'allongea à côté du blond tout en le prenant dans ses bras, il couvrit leurs corps nus du drap qui se trouvait au pied du lit.

— Je t'aime, répéta Naruto tout en déposant un baiser au creux du cou de son amant.

Sasuke serra Naruto un peu plus fort dans ses bras et dit tout en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer cet unique moment :

— Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime…

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, profitant de ce nouvel aspect de leur lien et relation. Naruto reporta son attention sur le réveil posé non loin de lui, il s'apprêta à se lever quand la main de Sasuke le retint.

— Il reste encore dix minutes, tu as promis…

— Mais on doit se lever de toute manière. Fit Naruto.

— Reste encore un peu dans mes bras, ne Na-chan ?

— D'accord… mais il faudra se lever pour prendre une douche et faire-…

— Oui… après. Le coupa Sasuke.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o **_

Naruto était en train de remettre ses vêtements, quand à son tour Sasuke sortit de la douche avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux humides laissaient tomber quelque gouttes d'eau sur ses épaules et torse finement musclé et magnifiquement beau.

— Tu ne m'as pas raté… regarde mon dos ! Dit Sasuke tout en exposant celui-ci face à Naruto.

— Tais-toi… tu peux t'asseoir toi au moins…

— humm… tu regrettes ?

— NON ! Répliqua-t-il tout aussi vite.

— Oufff… ne, on recommence quand ? Demanda Sasuke tout en déposant un baiser sur le cou du blond.

— Obsédé…

— Ton corps est fait pour être possédé, encore et encore… ajouta le brun tout en léchant la peau chaude et délicieuse de son petit ami.

— Arrête… et va plutôt-… se tut Naruto soudainement, en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer. Merde ! Habille-toi, vite !

Comprenant bien vite que l'instant d'intimité touchait à sa fin, Sasuke se dépêcha de ramasser ses vêtements et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Cependant, il revint tout aussi vite tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

— Je l'ai oublié, lança-t-il avec un sourire tout en se saisissant de son boxer.

— Baka…

Naruto refit son lit à une vitesse folle tout en se disant qu'il fallait penser à changer les draps, ouvrit la porte, s'installa autour de la table et ouvrit un livre au hasard. Sasuke le rejoignit au même instant, tout en déposant un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

— Idiot… dit Naruto faussement mécontent.

— Je t'aime aussi. Fit Sasuke avec un sourire.

Soudain, des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, les deux adolescents firent mine de travailler quand Haruka passa devant la porte tout en informant son fils de son retour.

— Tadaima… prononça-t-il tout en continuant son chemin vers sa chambre.

— Okaeri. Lancèrent deux voix en concert.

Haruka s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas tout en fixant les deux garçons.

— Sasuke-kun!

— Bonjour, Haruka-san. Vous allez bien ?

— Un peu fatigué, mais ça va… répondit-il tout en promenant son regard sur Naruto et Sasuke. Vous êtes en train-…

— De travailler, le coupa Naruto quelque peu nerveux.

— Je vois… je prends une douche et je prépare le déjeuner si vous n'avez pas encore mangé. Ajouta Haruka tout en fixant son fils.

— D'accord. Fit Sasuke.

Haruka leur tourna le dos s'apprêtant à s'éloigner quand il dit :

— Ton livre est à l'envers fils… lança-t-il avec un sourire.

— Merde ! S'exclama Naruto rouge de honte. Il ne va plus me lâcher maintenant… murmura-t-il tout en regardant Sasuke cherchant un quelconque soutien, mais celui-ci semblait réagir d'une toute autre façon… puisqu'il se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire.

— Na-chan… je t'adore… ah ah ah, finit-il par dire.

— La ferme…

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Coucouuu les filles,

Voici déjà le chapitre 7, comme vous l'avez remarquez en lisant, il y a un lemon, j'espère qu'il est réussi…

Ca répond aux attentes de tous le monde, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien.

Je vous dis à très bientôt, je ne sais pas quand…

Bisouuus

Kain


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci à**___: yaoiloveforever, **ocechan**, Estelle02,**Simply Manialoll**, ingrid94 et **mana-sama**.

_**Note :**_Je suis désolée de vous proposer ce chapitre un peu en retard, mais je suis assez occupée par les cours, mon boulot dans Fairy Rose et le reste… j'essaierai de mieux faire.

**Merci à Celebrindal01 la relecture et correction.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 8

* * *

L'atmosphère était calme, beaucoup trop calme au goût de Naruto. Il était assis en tailleur à même le sol, son bokken reposait à sa droite comme à son habitude. Le blond gardait le silence, essayant de retrouver son souffle après les assauts quelque peu agressifs de son père. L'entraînement de cette soirée fut chargé de tension. Pour sa part, Naruto s'efforça de mettre de côté ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Chose bien difficile à réaliser, son manque de concentration en était la preuve, d'où la colère de son père.

C'était sa première expérience de ce genre… et il avait fait ça pendant la journée… il avait succombé d'une manière facile, totale et il avait pris un énorme plaisir sans parler de la douleur qu'il ressentait étant assis comme il était... il voulait recommencer, ressentir cette étrange sensation qui s'était emparée de lui quand Sasuke l'avait pénétré profondément… le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti était nouveau et surprenant, à chaque coup de reins c'était plus prononcé et plus intense. Il pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il avait vu des étoiles et qu'il avait atteint le septième ciel… mais l'avouer au brun ne ferait que le rendre encore plus porté sur la chose…

Quand il repensait à sa première fois, il se rendait compte que c'était vraiment pathétique et terriblement décevant… il souhaitait bien oublier cet épisode…

Soupirant avec force, mettant par la même occasion fin au silence, Naruto reporta son attention sur son père qui demeurait toujours absent et silencieux.

— Papa… je-…

— Pas dans la maison… le coupa Haruka sortant par la même occasion de son mutisme. Je devrais plutôt dire, plus dans la maison. Continua-t-il tout en fixant Naruto. Je ne veux plus que tu aies des relations sexuelles sous ce toit, termina-t-il.

Le blond regarda son père étonné. Il s'était attendu à un serment ou un truc du même genre, mais qu'il lui interdise de le faire sous son toit, c'était surprenant. Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou crier de colère face aux mots prononcés par son père…

Il l'avait compris sans qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre allusion. Comme son père lui disait si souvent :

_« On lit en toi comme dans un livre… »_

Son sur visage devait être inscrit en grosse lettre "**JE VIENS DE PRENDRE MON PIED !**".

Il se décida à répondre à son père, mais pas de la façon dont celui-ci espérait. Il demanda :

— Pourquoi ?

Indigné face à la question de son fils, Haruka répliqua :

— Comment ça pourquoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu restes toujours mon fils, même si tu atteints les 60 ans, tu es toujours mon petit garçon…

— Papa… c'est ridicule…

— Ecoute, je sais ce que c'est de vouloir être le plus possible avec la personne qu'on aime et surtout partager avec elle plus que des mots, mais je ne veux plus me rendre compte que tu as eu des relations aussi intimes sous ce toit. Tu comprends ?

— Si je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas te rendre compte si j'ai fait l'amour ou pas ?

— Tu en parles bien trop facilement à mon goût… on peut dire que Sasuke-kun n'a pas perdu de temps… fit Haruka contrarié.

Naruto fixa son père un long moment avant de se décider à répondre. Il voyait ce que Haruka voulait dire, mais il trouvait ça vraiment vieux jeu… cependant, il habitait encore chez son père, alors… il dit :

— D'accord… je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je m'exc-…

— Ne t'excuse surtout pas pour ce que tu as fait, j'aurai l'impression que tu regrettes. Répliqua avec force Haruka.

— Je suis déso-…

— NE T'EXCUSE PAS, cria-t-il tout en administrant un bon coup sur la tête du blond avec le bokken qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

— Putain ça fait mal, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Pour que tu te réveilles enfin.

— Ce n'était pas la peine de me frapper, répondit Naruto tout en se massant la tête.

Très vite, le sérieux de la discussion dériva vers leurs échanges habituels…

Haruka observa son fils et il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait grandi sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et cela l'effrayait dans un sens. Naruto était tout pour lui et à l'idée de le voir s'éloigner et de vivre bientôt sa propre vie sans lui le terrorisait… c'était son fils, son unique lien avec sa mère, l'être qui lui avait permis de continuer d'avancer et de vivre heureux… c'était son bébé…

Naruto avait franchi une nouvelle étape, une nouvelle direction et ça serait sans lui…

Haruka voulait profiter le plus possible de ces derniers moments avec lui, il savait qu'il dramatisait les choses, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se releva et se plaça face à son fils tout en s'agenouillant.

— Tu as grandi beaucoup trop vite à mon goût...

— Qu'est-ce-…

Haruka attira son fils dans ses bras avec une infime tendresse, Naruto se laissa faire beaucoup trop surpris pour réagir. Il était gêné par ce geste, mais en même temps ça lui faisait plaisir. D'un mouvement lent, le blond rendit à son père son étreinte. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Haruka comme il le faisait de cela des années auparavant.

— Je serai toujours là… souffla l'aîné avec douceur.

— Papa, je ne vais pas partir… répondit Naruto avec un sourire heureux.

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut penser à nettoyer le dojo maintenant. Dit Haruka tout en s'éloignant de son fils. Je te laisse faire. Ajouta-t-il tout en prenant la direction de la sortie.

— Hein ? Tout seul ?

— Tu ne feras pas travailler ton pauvre père, je me fais vieux, tu sais… lança Haruka d'un ton faussement blessé.

— Vieux ? Tu as à peine 36 ans…

— C'est déjà beaucoup… tu te rends compte que j'en aurai bientôt 40 ! Fit-il choqué.

— Alors, dépêche-toi de te trouver quelqu'un au lieu de te contenter d'une aventure d'un soir…

— Wouh ! Tu te sens si seul ? Ne me dis pas que tu as besoin d'une présence féminine au bout de 15 ans ?

— Bien sûr que non, idiot !

— Tant mieux… dit Haruka tout en détournant le regard.

— C'est pour toi que je dis-…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis très bien comme je suis… répondit-il dans un murmure tout en sortant du dojo.

Naruto regarda son père s'éloigner pour enfin disparaître derrière la porte coulissante. Pendant un bref moment, il lut de la douleur et de la peine dans les yeux de Haruka. Il se précipita à la suite de son père, il le vit traverser l'allée pour rejoindre la grande baie vitrée du salon. S'apprêtant à l'ouvrir, son geste fut stoppé par les mots de Naruto.

— Papa, tu as le droit d'aimer et vivre heureux, maman n'aurait pas accepté de te voir continuer comme ça. Je suis certain que c'est ce qu'elle veut. Peu importe que ce soit avec une femme ou un… un… homme… finit-il par dire tout doucement, repensant à ce qui s'était passé des années auparavant avec l'aîné des Uchiwa.

Un petit moment s'écoula, installant un léger silence entre le père et le fils. Haruka s'était forcé d'occulter cet instant de faiblesse au plus profond de son être. Il avait cédé une fois à l'appel de cet étrange et sauvage désir, mais dans des conditions douloureuses et terriblement éphémères. Itachi cherchait le réconfort et un moyen d'oublier ce qui s'était déroulé… Haruka s'était laissé faire tout simplement… mais de là à concevoir une relation…

Haruka reporta son regard sur son fils, il le fixa avec ses yeux tout aussi bleus que les siens, avant de pénétrer dans la maison sans un mot.

— Papa…

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Allongé sur son lit, la tête dans le coussin dont l'odeur de Sasuke n'avait pas quitté, Naruto somnolait bien heureux dans cette atmosphère agréable et douce, quand son téléphone se mit à émettre un son indiquant la réception d'un mail. Il s'élança vers son bureau et attrapa avec des gestes fébriles l'appareil. Le nom de l'expéditeur s'afficha et un sourire totalement stupide apparut sur son visage.

o°o

_Bonsoir Na-chan,_

_J'espère que tout s'est bien passé après mon départ avec Haruka-san._

_Mais, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça._

_Dis, tu veux sortir demain ? J'ai envie de faire ça depuis un bon moment déjà._

_On commence par un ciné, si ça te dit. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas refuser._

_Après, on verra bien…_

_On se retrouve à 11h devant le cinéma du centre ?_

_Tu me manques,_

_J'ai hâte de retrouver tes lèvres…_

_Kei._

o°o

Le sourire de Naruto ne cessa de s'élargir, un sourire totalement et définitivement bête… une réaction typique de quelqu'un d'amoureux. Il se replaça sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, le coussin sur ses cuisses et il commença à taper sa réponse. Une fois terminé, il l'envoya tout en basculant sur le côté.

— Pourquoi je réagis d'une manière si stupide… on dirait une fille… murmura-t-il dans le silence de la chambre.

Il s'allongea correctement pour débuter enfin sa nuit de sommeil. Il avait rejoint sa chambre tout de suite après le dîner, qui s'était déroulé d'une manière assez silencieuse. Une fois le repas terminé, son père lui avait souhaité bonne nuit tout en déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Voir Haruka peu bavard était étrange, mais il savait que c'était en partie de sa faute… il n'aurait sans doute pas dû lui parler de sa vie privée comme ça… mais c'était plus fort que lui, c'était son père après tout…

Il ferma les yeux tout doucement, impatient d'être à demain. Il serra le coussin dans ses bras et se laissa aller au pays des rêves avec un sourire heureux.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Dans la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, Haruka se tenait débout devant la fenêtre avec comme seul vêtement son bas de pyjama de couleur noir et une serviette autour de cou. Ses cheveux humides démontraient qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de la douche. Il fixa l'extérieur avec un regard perdu, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le tableau que la nuit lui peignait. Un soupir lui échappa après un moment, il laissa sa tête reposer sur la vitre tout doucement. Le contact était frais et agréable.

— Me trouver quelqu'un… c'est bien trop tard pour ça… pourtant…

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ses pensées l'amenèrent des années plus tôt…

**[Début du flash-back]**

Une nuit plus sombre et froide que les autres s'était installée, il était en train de mettre Naruto au lit quand des coups sur la porte de l'entrée se firent entendre.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ?

— Ce n'est rien, je vais voir ça, tu restes ici, d'accord ?

— Hm.

Haruka déposa un baiser le front de son fils et prit la direction du rez-de-chaussée. Une fois en bas, il alluma l'entrée et alla ouvrir, le spectacle qu'il découvrit lui serra le cœur.

Itachi se tenait devant lui, Sasuke endormi dans ses bras, son visage montrait qu'il avait pleuré plus qu'il ne pouvait faire. L'aîné des frères quant à lui, avait le regard fuyant et froid. Leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau et leurs cheveux étaient totalement mouillés.

— Qu'est-ce qui se-…

— Haruka-san, est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser rester ici cette nuit ?

— Je… oui, oui bien sûr entre…

— Merci…

Itachi se dirigea vers le salon attendant que le maître des lieux le rejoigne après avoir fermé.

— Ita-…

— Je pourrai avoir une serviette et des vêtements secs ? Demanda-t-il tout en désignant Sasuke.

— Je vais te chercher ça. Répondit Haruka tout en s'élançant vers l'étage.

À peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il s'arrêta.

— Chéri, je t'ai dis de rester dans ton lit…

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je ne sais pas… mais tu peux aller dans ta chambre et me chercher un pyjama pour Kei ? Fit-il avec douceur.

— Kei-chan est ici ?

— Oui, mais…

Haruka n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Naruto se trouva déjà loin. Il soupira légèrement et reprit la direction de la salle de bain. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait très vite, une fois les serviettes en main, il sortit.

Il regarda Itachi changer Kei avec des gestes lents et doux, il lui sécha lentement les cheveux évitant à tout prix de le réveiller. Une fois sa tâche finie, Haruka prit Sasuke dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la chambre de Naruto qui le suivait de près. Il mit les deux garçons au lit et fit promettre à son fils de rester avec son ami et de veiller sur lui.

Après un petit moment, il redescendit pour retrouver Itachi et surtout comprendre ce qui se passait enfin. A peine la porte de la chambre refermée, il entendit du bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Il frappa légèrement et pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre une réponse. Il trouva le brun debout sous le jet d'eau chaude totalement habillé.

— Il faut enlever tes vêtements… dit-il tout doucement.

— Je n'ai pas la force… Haruka-san… pourquoi ?

Ne comprenant pas sa question, Haruka s'avança vers le brun pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Il coupa l'eau et entreprit de déshabiller le corps dépourvu de toute réaction du jeune homme.

— Pourquoi, quoi ?

— Ils sont morts… seuls… mes parents sont morts, Haruka-san, pourquoi ?

Aux mots du brun, Haruka suspendit son geste un court instant comprenant enfin l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les deux garçons.

Que répondre à sa question… il ne savait pas. Alors, il reprit sa tâche et enleva le reste des vêtements du brun. Il se retrouva totalement nu et plus vulnérable que jamais, cependant il ne fit aucun mouvement de recul quand Haruka l'attira à lui tout en lui murmurant :

— Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… je ne connais pas la réponse, mais je sais une chose, tu n'es pas seul… Kei-chan est là, tu dois penser à lui, Itachi… ajouta Haruka tout en caressant la joue du brun.

Un bref et fugace moment, mais qui semblait avoir duré longtemps… Haruka s'éloigna enfin tout en remettant l'eau en route.

— Je serai là aussi… fit-il avant de partir.

Cependant, sa retraite fut stoppée par le contact froid de la main d'Itachi. Il se retourna et vit le regard absent du brun posé sur lui.

— Restez avec moi, je vous en prie… dit-il tout en attirant Haruka à lui, le mouillant par la même occasion.

— Ita-…

Haruka fut coupé par la bouche du brun qui prit possession de la sienne. C'était une prise forte, autoritaire et exigeante. Le blond essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager, mais il sentit le corps du brun le serrer de plus en plus. Le baiser prit fin et Itachi déposa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'aîné.

— Juste cette nuit… restez avec moi, juste cette nuit…

Haruka garda le silence un moment, seul le bruit de l'eau sur eux s'exprimait comme bon lui semblait. Tout doucement, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ses mains se posèrent sur le dos du brun pour l'attirer encore plus à lui et c'était sa façon de lui répondre…

Le reste se déroula dans une atmosphère étrange, Haruka se laissa faire. Il avait cédé et le brun prit possession de lui d'une manière forte et exigeante. Malgré les circonstances, le désir avait pris possession de son corps et il avait répondu totalement aux assauts du brun… celui-ci cherchait à oublier ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt. Dans cette étreinte où ne régnait ni sentiments, ni douceur…

Des heures passèrent, pendant lesquelles Haruka s'était contenté de laisser Itachi puiser en lui ce qu'il semblait rechercher… quand l'aîné se réveilla bien plus tard, il était dans la chambre d'ami allongé sur le lit et le brun à ses côtés. Celui-ci le tenait fermement, craignant sans doute de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Le blond regarda le visage endormi, une grande honte et culpabilité le submergea… mais c'était bien trop tard pour éprouver ça, surtout qu'il avait pris du plaisir… c'est sans doute ça qui lui pesait le plus…

Cependant en cet instant, il ne se sentait pas si coupable et honteux… des années après et ce souvenir était tellement vivant…

— Je me fais vraiment vieux… murmura-t-il tout en quittant la fenêtre et en rejoignant son lit pour essayer de dormir un peu.

**[Fin du flash-back]**

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Le lendemain, quand Naruto émergea enfin de son sommeil, il trouva la maison silencieuse et plongée dans une fine obscurité. Le temps s'annonçait nuageux et pluvieux… il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva un plateau sur la table accompagné d'un mot. Il se saisit du morceau de papier et le lu à voix haute.

o°o

_Désolé d'être parti avant ton réveil, mais tu semblais si bien dormir…_

_Je suppose que Sasuke-kun en est la cause ;)._

_Je rentrerai sans doute en fin de journée, si tu sors, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte._

_À ce soir,_

_Ton père._

_o°o_

Naruto reposa le message et s'installa pour manger. Comme d'habitude, le repas préparé était excellent. Une fois celui-ci terminé, il remonta dans sa chambre, prit sa douche et s'habilla pour sortir. Il était dix heures passé quand il franchit la porte d'un pas pressé. Il allait arriver largement en avance, mais il était beaucoup trop impatient pour rester à la maison à attendre… il prit la direction de l'arrêt de bus quelque peu nerveux.

Le ciel était toujours couvert, les nuages, bien que hauts, promettaient une après-midi assez humide et fraîche. Une pluie d'été allait s'abattre pendant cette journée, mais étrangement Naruto sentait que ça serait une belle journée.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le bus arriva enfin. Il était pratiquement vide, le blond paya son ticket et alla s'installer vers le fond. Deux rangées de sièges plus loin se trouvaient deux garçons quelque peu plus âgés que lui, leur discussion semblait fort animée. Naruto délaissa le couple et reporta son regard sur l'extérieur jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il descendit à son arrêt et continua à pied. Il se retrouva bien vite devant le lieu dit. Il remarqua qu'il était largement en avance pour une fois… mais cela lui importait peu, il allait le revoir… c'était étrange comme il était impatient de le retrouver, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble pas plus tard qu'hier… son cœur battait fort, comme s'il voulait faire savoir au monde entier qu'il était nerveux et stupidement amoureux…

— On devient vraiment stupide quand on est amoureux… murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

— Tu parles tout seul maintenant…

Naruto sentit le souffle de son petit ami au niveau de son oreille, c'était grisant. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se retourna pour voir Sasuke debout devant lui, un large sourire sur le visage.

— Salut… fit simplement Naruto tout en répondant au sourire du brun.

— Salut… répondit Sasuke tout en passant discrètement sa main sur celle du blond. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

— Non, pas tellement… il… y a du monde… dit Naruto gêné quand la main de son compagnon commença à lui caresser le bras.

— Ça m'est égal…

— Mais…

Voyant la gêne de Naruto augmenter de plus en plus, le brun arrêta son geste et reporta son attention sur le blond.

— Le film commence dans 20 minutes, tu veux qu'on s'installe ?

— Hm…

Après un dernier regard lourd de sens, ils traversèrent la route et se dirigèrent vers leur destination. Sasuke avait déjà les tickets, ils n'avaient pas à faire la queue. Il y avait peu de monde pour une journée de vacances… ils prirent la direction du premier étage puis vers leur salle. Sasuke ouvrit l'une des portes tout en laissant Naruto passer devant. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur au bout de quelques secondes. La salle était totalement éclairée et accessoirement, bien trop vide…

— Il n'y a pratiquement personne ! Lança Naruto surpris.

— Oui… à part deux qui sont en bas, tu vois ? Répondit Sasuke.

— On s'assoit ici, fit le blond désignant la première rangée des sièges qui se trouvaient près du mur.

— Tu es sûr ? C'est un peu loin…

— Ce n'est pas grave.

Sasuke suivit son ami et ils se retrouvèrent assis à l'endroit choisi. Un silence s'installa entre eux, la musique de la salle se jouait, mais elle semblait très lointaine pour les deux adolescents.

— Je me sens très nerveux… c'est stupide. Dit Naruto après un moment.

— Non… je le suis aussi… je me sens beaucoup plus nerveux qu'hier…

— Moi… moi aussi… décidément… fit Naruto dans un léger rire.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur le blond et le fixa avec ses yeux sombres. Il voulait le toucher… c'était plus fort que lui. Alors, il enleva sa chemise, se retrouvant avec simplement son tee-shirt. Son geste surprit Naruto qui ne tarda pas à lui demander la raison de son acte.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tu verras. Répondit simplement le brun.

— Sasuke… ?

— Chut…

À peine avait-il prononcé ce dernier mot, que le brun lui prit la main tout en joignant leur doigt dans une prise tendre et agréable. Sasuke vit la surprise et la gêne sur le visage de son petit ami, pour toute réponse, il lui répondit par un sourire tout en plaçant leurs mains sur l'accoudoir qui se trouvait de part et d'autre de leur siège.

— On peut se tenir quand même la main ?

— Oui… fit Naruto le teint légèrement rouge.

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Sasuke tout en plaçant la chemise qu'il venait de retirer sur leurs mains. Personne ne remarquera rien, dit-il avec un sourire.

— Oui… murmura Naruto tout en détournant le regard.

Pourquoi craignait-il tant d'être vu ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas profiter de ce moment comme tout le monde ?

Naruto serra la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, elle était chaude et forte. Cette main qui l'avait caressé et aimé pas plus tard qu'hier avec passion et tendresse. Il dégagea la chemise pour laisser leurs mains à la vue de tous.

— Na-chan ?

— Il n'y a personne… et je veux profiter de ce moment… dit-il tout en regardant Sasuke.

À cet instant les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité, avec pour toute lumière le grand écran blanc face à eux et les petites lampes sur les marches. Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Un geste qui pouvait paraître anodin et simple, mais pour le blond, il était empli de douceur.

— Je t'aime… souffla Sasuke.

— Moi aussi…

— Je ne me sens plus du tout nerveux… le simple fait de te tenir la main me suffit, murmura le brun au creux du cou de son petit ami. C'est étrange, je pensais que je serais impatient de te sentir contre moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes… mais là, en ce moment…

— Cela me rend heureux… termina Naruto à sa place.

— Oui… fit le brun avec un sourire tout en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dehors heureux que ce soit enfin fini.

— Comment tu as trouvé le film ? Demanda Sasuke après tout en remettant sa chemise.

— Pas suivi…

— Moi non plus, je t'avoue que je pensais à autre chose pendant tout le long…

— Ah, oui ?

— Je me demandais si ce qu'on avait vécu hier était un rêve… dit le brun tout en se dirigeant vers leur prochaine destination.

— Ce n'était pas un rêve… répondit Naruto tout en repensant à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, mais tout aussi au plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé…

— Oui… la prochaine fois, je te promets que tu auras moins mal…

— Baka…

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

— Tu as tenu à peine 2 heures… fit Naruto tout en prenant les devants.

Saisissant le sens des paroles du blond, Sasuke jura face à son manque de retenue et s'élança à la suite de son petit ami.

— Na-chan, attends !

— Pas envie…

— Tu boudes ?

— Je ne boude pas…

— Excuse-moi… dit le brun tout en attrapant la main de Naruto.

— …

— Putain, je n'y peux rien… te faire l'amour c'est foutrement bandant. Cria presque Sasuke.

Naruto s'arrêta net et reporta son regard sur les gens tout autour, ils semblaient qu'ils aient tout entendu… Naruto vira au rouge tomate.

Sasuke se rendit compte, un peu tard, de ce qu'il venait de faire, alors il tenta de s'excuser, mais…

— Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout au sexe ? Demanda Naruto excédé.

— Viens.

Sasuke entraîna le blond à sa suite vers un lieu dépourvu de foule, cela ressemblait un parc… il était étrangement désert… sans doute dû au ciel menaçant et de plus en plus gris.

— On va s'asseoir sur ce banc, fit Sasuke.

Une fois le blond assit, le brun se mit devant lui accroupi, les mains dans les siennes.

— Pardon…

— Tu l'as déjà dit…

— Tu trouves que je pense trop au sexe ? Questionna Sasuke tout en fixant Naruto.

— …

— Oui… je comprends… on l'avait fait une seule fois, mais je crois que je suis devenu totalement dépendant… j'ai envie de te toucher encore et encore… tu ne ressens pas ça ?

— Je… si…

— Alors, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

— Parce que d'une certaine façon, j'ai peur…

— Peur ?

— Que tu te lasses… tu en parles si facilement…

— Comment pourrai-je me lasser de ce corps parfait et terriblement sexy ? Dit le brun avec un énorme sourire.

— Baka… fit Naruto tout en plaçant son front sur celui du brun.

— Tu m'en veux encore ?

— Je suis stupide…

— Non…

— Si…

— Tu es amoureux de moi, tu ne peux pas être stupide.

Naruto éclata de rire, ce qui fit sourire le brun.

— Tu ris enfin, j'ai bien cru que notre premier rendez-vous était un total échec…

— En fin de compte, dit Naruto tout en reprenant son souffle. C'est toi l'idiot…

— Je vais te montrer si je suis si idiot…

Sasuke se releva et fit allonger Naruto sur le banc, sans que celui-ci ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Le brun se retrouva au-dessus de son petit ami, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Naruto. Tout doucement, il amorça sa descente vers la bouche du blond, puis il s'arrêta tout en murmurant :

— Enfin…

Il prit les lèvres de son petit ami tout doucement au début, un baiser léger, presque invisible. Avec ses dents, Sasuke mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond, lentement, délicatement, puis il quitta la source de son plaisir pour aller reprendre les lèvres de Naruto, peu à peu, il le força à ouvrir la bouche pour introduire sa langue. C'était une sensation chaude et passionnante… leurs langues se retrouvèrent enfin, se touchaient timidement au début, mais très vite, le contact devint plus fougueux et impatient.

Ils se quittèrent, rompant par la même occasion leur danse sensuelle, pour se regarder un long moment. Du bout de la langue Sasuke lécha la lèvre supérieure de Naruto qui ne résista pas à aller à sa rencontre. Ils se caressèrent encore et encore avant d'interrompre leur échange passionnel.

— Tu me rends fou… souffla Sasuke tout en se dégageant du corps chaud du blond.

— Hmm… fit simplement Naruto reprenant sa place à côté de son compagnon.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux…

Des fines gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber…

— On devrait aller se réfugier quelque part. Dit Sasuke.

— Oui…

— Tu n'as pas envie…

— Non…

— D'accord… fit le brun tout en prenant la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

— Le voyage scolaire est pour bientôt… on ne pourra pas se retrouver souvent…

— …

— Na-chan, ça va ?

— Oui… j'étais en train de me dire que j'aimerais que ce moment dure pour toujours…

— Ça sera le cas…

Naruto regarda Sasuke et vit le sérieux qui baignait au fond de ses yeux. Il sut que cela ne faisait que commencer…

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà je chapitre est fini, mais le prochain se profile déjà bien dans ma tête, cependant, je n'ai encore rien tapé :p. Je me concentre sur un OS sur xxxholic.

Je vous dis à très vite et merci encore.

Bisous

Kain


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merci à**_: Murasaki-kun, **Simply Manialoll**, yaoiloveforever,**Estelle02,**Ichiya, **Tigrou19**, poemsinks.

**Note :**J'ai oublié de signaler un petit point. Le passage "après réveille" est tiré de **Mars**, je viens tout juste relire le manga et j'ai trouvé que cette scène serait marrante à inclure. J'ai oublié de l'ajouter... je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, mais c'était la version non corrigée que vous lisiez, je comptais mettre la nota plus tard, mais mon esprit est pris par ce que je fais pour Fairy Rose, j'ai juste omis ce détail. Dans tous les cas, voilà qui est réglé.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

Bonne lecture.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 9

* * *

C'était la dernière semaine de vacances, le lendemain serait le premier jour du voyage scolaire. Naruto attendait ce jour avec une certaine impatience, il pourrait revoir ses amis, et surtout une certaine jeune fille qu'il se mit à considérer comme l'une de ses meilleures amies. Ils essayaient de se voir le plus souvent possible, mais un certain brun le monopolisait… ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Parfois, il guettait sa venue tellement il était impatient de le retrouver.

La tournure que leur relation avait prise était étrange… le simple fait d'être près l'un de l'autre suffisait à le rendre heureux, mais depuis quelques jours il inspirait à plus. Plus précisément, depuis leur conversation ce jour-là au parc…

Il était à peine dix heures du matin quand il prit la direction de la maison de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas d'idées précises sur ce qu'il comptait faire, du moins il essaya de s'en convaincre. Mais au fond de lui, il souhaitait que Sasuke renouvelle ses caresses et baisers…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il arriva à destination. Il se trouvait devant la porte de la demeure des Uchiwa. Une bâtisse de style ancien aux couleurs sobres, manifestant une ambiance et atmosphère typiques de l'époque. Le portail de l'entrée était ouvert, le blond s'engouffra dans l'allée tout en admirant le magnifique jardin qui se dressait devant lui au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait sur le chemin de pierre. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la maison, il hésita à frapper.

Il n'avait pas signalé à Sasuke sa venue et surtout, il se sentait subitement nerveux et pas à sa place dans cet environnement. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, il fit demi-tour s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux, quand la grande porte s'ouvrit.

— Monsieur, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Naruto se tourna pour répondre, quand il remarqua la surprise et une certaine joie se peindre sur le visage de l'homme.

— Naruto-dono ?

— Je… oui ?

— Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, j'en ai l'impression. Fit l'homme avec un sourire.

— Je suis désolé, je…

— C'est normal dans un sens, vous étiez encore un enfant quand vous nous avez quitté avec votre père.

— …

— Je manque à tous mes devoirs, je vous en prie, entrer. Vous êtes venu voir le jeune maître ?

Naruto suivit l'homme à l'intérieur, celui-ci lui paraissait terriblement familier. Son regard bienveillant et la douceur dans sa voix lui rappelaient des souvenirs.

Il fixa son dos essayant de ramener ses impressions de déjà vu au présent. Tout d'un coup, il s'écria :

— Masa ?

Le dénommé Masa s'arrêta et se tourna vers le blond avec un sourire.

— Vous vous rappelez enfin, j'en suis heureux.

— Je suis désolé, répondit Naruto gêné. Je suis content de vous revoir Masa.

— Moi de même Naruto-dono, fit l'homme tout en tendant sa main vers le blond.

Naruto se saisit de ladite main et prit Masa dans ses bras. Cet homme avait toujours veillé sur lui et Kei étant enfants. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il était resté près de son ami même après la mort de ses maîtres.

— Merci Masa.

— Naruto-dono ?

Le blond se dégagea de son aîné, tout en souriant à l'homme aux cheveux gris.

— Je peux aller voir Sasuke ?

— Le jeune maître est dans sa chambre, deuxième étage troisième porte à droite. Vous voulez que je vous y conduise ?

— Non pas la peine, merci.

— Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

— Merci Masa.

Après un dernier sourire, Naruto prit la direction des escaliers pour rejoindre son petit ami. Ne s'attardant pas sur le décor des étages, il accéléra le pas pour se retrouver devant ladite porte. Il inspira et expira un bon coup avant de frapper sur la cloison. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il se décida à entrer.

— Sasuke ? Appela-t-il tout en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Il finit pas refermer la porte derrière lui sans obtenir une réponse. Il porta son regard sur la pièce. Elle était grande et spacieuse, les couleurs correspondaient parfaitement au brun, bleu nuit avec des touches blanches pour affiner l'ensemble. Un lit qui paraissait immense trônait contre le mur… bref, c'était typiquement à l'image de Sasuke.

— Na-chan ?

Le son de la voix de Sasuke fit sursauter Naruto le faisant sortir par la même occasion de sa contemplation du lieu. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon pris en faute, il se tourna lentement vers Kei. Il voulait se justifier, mais les mots restèrent coincés en travers de sa gorge : Sasuke se tenait devant lui, entièrement nu, à l'exception d'une courte serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille et une autre autour du cou. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, mais étrangement il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois. Il était terriblement sexy.

La vision avait de quoi faire réagir n'importe qui : ses cheveux en bataille, encore humides, lui donnaient l'air de tomber du lit ; son torse aux muscles finement dessinés, quelques gouttes d'eau parsemaient encore sa peau claire. Naruto éprouvait le désir de les lécher l'une après l'autre. Bon sang, lui qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire la morale sur ça, voilà qu'il souhaitait céder à la tentation simplement en le voyant dans cette tenue, ou plus précisément dans l'absence de tenue ! Non, il fallait se reprendre, il était venu parler, il fallait se reprendre….

Quoique, tout bien considéré, en face de ce magnifique mec à moitié nu…

— Salut… finit par dire Naruto.

— Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, fit le brun tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

— Tu sens bon… murmura Naruto sans se rendre compte.

— Merci. Répondit-il tout ouvrant une petite bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur une table.

Naruto suivit les mouvements du brun avec une grande attention. Lorsqu'il vit un peu d'eau couler de la bouche de Sasuke et dégouliner le long de son menton, glisser sur sa poitrine avec une lenteur étrangement calculée avant d'atteindre son ventre aux abdominaux parfaits, il dut faire un énorme effort pour articuler :

— Demain on part pendant une semaine, ça te dit de rejoindre les autres pour voir le feu d'artifice ?

— Je préférerai qu'on ne reste rien que tous les deux, mais si tu y tiens…

Il but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau et encore une fois quelques gouttes s'échappèrent du col de la bouteille pour glisser le long de son corps à demi nu, toujours…

— Dis, tu peux… arrêter ça…

— Quoi donc ? Interrogea Sasuke, le plus innocemment du monde.

Le brun avait tout de suite remarqué la tension quasi sexuelle qui régnait chez Naruto, alors il s'amusait à le faire réagir à sa manière.

Le blond se passa la langue sur les lèvres, espérant les humidifier dans l'espoir d'atténuer quelque peu sa soif.

— Tu le sais très bien… ton cirque avec l'eau… Sasuke, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Essuie-toi bon sang ! Finit par dire le blond tout en détournant le regard.

Sasuke fixa son amant avec un sourire gourmand. Il s'avança vers Naruto qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit tout en lui tendant la serviette qui se trouvait autour de son cou.

— Fais-le. Ordonna Sasuke.

— Non…

— Si… tu en meurs d'envie… prends la serviette et fais-toi plaisir.

Naruto s'empara machinalement du morceau d'éponge. Infiniment troublé, il lui demanda de s'avancer un peu plus. Ce qu'il fit en silence, et à l'aide de la serviette pliée en deux, il lui essuya doucement le torse. La proximité du corps du brun le rendait de plus en plus nerveux, mais il ne voulait aucunement que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Une fois sa tâche finie, il lui mit la serviette dans la main. Sasuke se saisit de celle du blond et dit d'une voix rauque :

— Ça t'a plu ?

— Idiot…

— En tout cas moi oui… j'aurai préféré que ce soit ta langue qui s'en charge, mais…

Naruto nota que le brun prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Cela fit sourire intérieurement le blond. Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Sasuke deux semaines plus tôt, sur le fait qu'il ne devrait plus le laisser mener les opérations. Alors, il se décida à jouer à son tour.

Tout doucement, il fit courir son doigt sur le ventre plat et musclé de son beau brun. Un contact léger, mais terriblement présent et brûlant pour Sasuke. Il expira sous le coup de la caresse craignant de succomber. Parvenant à son nombril, Naruto fit glisser son doigt à l'intérieur de la serviette de bain… et lentement, il retira la serviette pour la faire tomber aux pieds de son propriétaire.

Le souffle de Sasuke se suspendit tout d'un coup. Il savait qu'il devait tout arrêter maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Le regard bleu et si profond de son blond l'intima de rester là sans émettre un quelconque mouvement. Il était hypnotisé…

Il sentit son sexe se réveiller quand la main de Naruto s'était mise à parcourir son ventre et encore plus maintenant, puisqu'il s'était mis à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses avec des gestes lents et précis. Son érection ne faisait aucun doute sur son état général et son envie de posséder son petit ami là toute de suite.

Naruto quitta les yeux sombres de son compagnon pour reporter son attention sur l'organe dressé devant lui. Il plaça ses mains sur les fesses fermes et douces du brun tout en prenant à pleine bouche le sexe de celui-ci. Sasuke émit un gémissement profond tout en déposant sa main sur la tête du blond pour s'empêcher de vaciller. Son corps était en feu et tremblant par le contact de la bouche de Naruto sur son pénis.

Il délaissa les fesses du brun pour aller taquiner les bourses de celui-ci avec sa main droite, pendant que la gauche prenait la base de son sexe. Sa langue s'amusa à taquiner le sommet pendant quelques instants avant d'entamer une caresse sur toute la longueur, d'un côté puis de l'autre, accélérant peu à peu le rythme. Naruto suspendit son geste un bref moment pour voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur le brun. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, la mâchoire contractée, les traits déformés par le plaisir, il semblait être dans un autre monde. Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Le blond sourit à ce tableau, puis reprit le sexe dur entre ses lèvres. Pendant de longues minutes, il lécha, caressa à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente prêt à exploser. La prise forte de la main du brun sur sa tête le lui confirma.

— Na-chan… je… arrête… je vais jouir… murmura le brun d'une voix rauque.

Ses mots furent prononcés trop tard… il sentit ses jambes se raidir, son sexe devenir plus brûlant et plus dur, frémissant dans sa bouche sous l'effet de sa torture. Il le maintint au fond de sa gorge au moment où sa semence douce-amère se répandait par à-coups puissants. Sasuke laissa échapper un grognement presque bestial. À ce moment, tout son corps se détendit, Naruto sut qu'il pouvait relâcher son étreinte profonde.

Le brun écarta légèrement la tête de son petit ami pour le considérer avec attention. Son regard était encore plus sombre que les nuits les plus obscures, le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti se lisait sur son visage d'une manière déconcertante. Avec son pouce il lui releva le visage, puisque le blond ne semblait pas prêt à le regarder en face tellement il était troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

— En fin de compte, ça a du bon de te laisser prendre des initiatives. Dit Sasuke tout en caressant la lèvre inférieure du blond.

— Tu as aimé ? Demanda Naruto tout en fixant le brun, le rouge aux joues.

— Bien plus que tu ne le penses, je ne sais pas comment tu sais faire ça, mais ne te prives plus de le faire.

— Tu es le premier…

Cette confession fit sourire le brun.

— Et j'espère le dernier… ajouta Sasuke tout en faisant basculer Naruto sur le lit et se couchant sur lui. C'est à moi de m'amuser maintenant, fit-il tout en prenant la bouche du blond dans un baiser léger, mais tout aussi profond.

Très vite leur échange devint plus sauvage, comme si leur vite en dépendait. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient partagé dans la salle de cour, ni même avec celui du parc… ce baiser était chargé de la passion même, une passion dévorante et impérieuse. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec violence, se mêlant dans une danse fougueuse qui accrut le désir que Naruto avait pour Sasuke.

Le blond avait une envie folle d'être pris tout de suite. Il voulait juste sentir le sexe dur et chaud du brun en lui. Ça sera leur deuxième fois, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était pas caressé, touché, câliné, depuis un long moment. Totalement perdu dans son plaisir, Naruto se mit à caresser le dos de son compagnon avec fièvre et une grande impatience.

Le brun n'était pas en reste, ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du blond, il se mit à lui effleurer le torse et du bout des doigts il chercha avec fièvre ses tétons déjà durs. Il les titilla, les pinça, joua avec jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Naruto émettre un gémissement sourd et profond.

Leurs bouches se quittèrent enfin à bout de souffle. Sasuke sentit déjà le désir reprendre possession de son sexe. Il voulait prendre son blond tout de suite, mais il risquait de lui faire mal et il lui avait promis que ça ne serait plus le cas. Naruto remarqua l'impatience, mais tout aussi la réticence du brun pour continuer. Alors, il déposa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke et dit :

— Prends-moi, Kei… je veux que tu sois en moi tout de suite.

— Mais… tu…

Naruto approcha le visage de son petit ami du sien et répliqua d'une voix dure :

— Sasuke ! Maintenant !

Le brun n'en revenait pas d'entendre le blond parler ainsi, mais il était beaucoup trop sous tension pour chercher à comprendre.

D'un geste brusque, il enleva les vêtements de Naruto et les jeta au loin. Son sexe dressé semblait prêt à exploser à tout moment. Sasuke se fraya un chemin vers la raie de ses fesses et y introduisit un doigt, puis un deuxième et très vite un troisième rejoignit les autres se mouvant à l'intérieur du blond.

— Sasuke… maintenant… répéta le blond.

— Tu vas avoir mal, il vaut-…

— On verra ça plus tard, s'il te plaît. Le coupa Naruto.

Sasuke déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond tout en retirant ses doigts, puis il pénétra Naruto d'un violent coup de reins qui arracha à celui-ci un cri.

Le brun patienta quelques secondes, immobile, et il prit le temps de contempler le visage du blond. Puis, il se mit à caresser le sexe de son petit ami tout en allant et venant en lui. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Très vite leur étreinte connut une nouvelle cadence, ses hanches se démenèrent à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, ses coups de reins se succédèrent jusqu'à faire perdre à Naruto complètement la tête. Soudain, le blond sentit son corps se figer ; une décharge électrique irradiait dans tout son corps. Sasuke avait touché sa prostate, encore et encore. L'orgasme monta en lui jusqu'à atteindre son point culminant. Le brun donnait des coups de boutoir de plus en plus profonds, s'enfonçant en Naruto aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. La cadence de ses mouvements alla en grandissant jusqu'à la limite ultime qui apprêtait à les faire chavirer tous les deux dans un paradis de volupté. Et dans un sursaut de désir, ils gagnèrent tous les deux les frontières de la jouissance. Sasuke s'était répandu en son amant et Naruto déversa sa semence sur le ventre du brun.

Ils restèrent l'un dans l'autre respirant profondément pour tenter de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs corps couverts de sueurs se soulevaient au rythme de leurs respirations.

— Wow… haleta Sasuke.

— Comme tu dis… fit Naruto avec un sourire.

— Je me retire dans quelques secondes, parvint à dire Sasuke.

— Tu peux juste te pousser, mais reste en moi… répondit Naruto dans un souffle tout en déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe du brun.

Sasuke se décala un petit peu pour ne pas laisser tout son poids reposer sur le corps de Naruto.

— Quand je disais que te faire l'amour s'était foutrement bandant, c'était un euphémisme. Fit Sasuke tout en caressant les cheveux du blond.

— Baka… je… j'aime te sentir en moi. Ajouta Naruto avec un sourire gêné.

— Na-chan… dit le brun tout en se retirant enfin.

— Hum ?

Naruto tourna le dos à Sasuke qui le prit dans ses bras.

— Ca fait à peine deux semaines qu'on est ensemble, mais…

— Mais… ?

— C'est idiot…

— Non, continue. Encouragea le blond, tout en reportant son regard sur celui du brun.

Sasuke resserra son étreinte tout en dissimulant son visage au creux de la nuque de Naruto.

— Je t'aime et je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi maintenant… c'est idiot…

À ces mots, Naruto déposa sa main sur celle du brun qui se trouvait sur son ventre et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Sasuke.

— Non… je ressens la même chose…

Le brun se mit à sourire, totalement heureux et satisfait.

— À quelle heure on doit retrouver les autres ? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix ensommeillée.

— À 19h… lui répondit dans un murmure Naruto.

— On a le temps de dormir un peu alors… et te tenir dans mes bras pendant un long moment… fit Sasuke tout en resserrant son étreinte.

— Je t'aime Kei… fit le blond tout doucement.

— Moi aussi… dit-il tout en fermant les yeux.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Quand Naruto émergea de son sommeil, il sentit tout de suite des douleurs dans tout le corps, plus précisément en bas des reins. Il grimaça légèrement tout en déposant sa main sur son front. Des images des moments passés un peu plus tôt refirent surface en un seul coup. Face à cette vague de souvenirs et sensations, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il tourna la tête et vit le visage paisible et cette expression de bien-être émaner de Sasuke. Tout doucement, avec sa main, il remit une mèche de cheveux du brun à sa place et il se mit à sourire.

_« Il est mignon… on dirait un enfant. » _Pensa Naruto.

Avec cette même main, il lui caressa la joue dans un geste doux et amoureux tout en déposant un baiser sur son front. Face à ce contact des plus agréable, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son compagnon tout en disant :

— Bonjour toi !

Naruto se leva partiellement et embrassa le brun sur la bouche pour toute réponse. À peine les lèvres du blond quittèrent la bouche de Sasuke que celui-ci émit un gémissement étrange.

— Aahh !

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Mon bras, il est pratiquement mort… gémit Sasuke tout en tenant celui-ci.

— Ah… pardon, il m'a servi d'oreiller pendant qu'on dormait. Il est engourdi ? Il te fait mal ? Demanda le blond tout en se levant et se mettant face au brun.

— Nonn, arrête ! Pitié n'y touche pas ! Cria presque le brun quand Naruto plaça sa main sur le bras endolori.

Surpris par la réaction de Sasuke, Naruto sourit et se rua sur son amant tout en s'attaquant au bras du brun.

— Quand tu dis ça, j'ai encore plus envie de le toucher. Fit le blond dans un rire joyeux.

— Raaahhhhh ! Arrête !

— Nonnn, j'adore te voir comme ça.

— Ahhh ! Sadique !

Naruto ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire tellement il était bien. Tout d'un coup, le brun le bascula sur le dos et il se mit sur lui.

— Je t'ai dis d'arrêter…

— Je risque quoi sinon? Lança Naruto avec un sourire.

Sasuke maintenait toujours le blond sous lui tout en le fixant et répondit :

— Je ne te laisserai plus sortir de cette chambre, je te ferai l'amour toute la journée ! Dit Sasuke avec sérieux.

— Hpfff… on est en fin d'après-midi, je te signale… pouffa le blond.

— Je m'en fous… ça sera ta punition. Je te ferai l'amour matin, midi et soir maintenant… dans la salle de bain, dans le couloir, dans le salon…

— Quoi ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? On vit encore chez nos parents. Répondit avec amusement Naruto.

— Je…

— Idiot…

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun argument solide à soumettre à son petit ami. Celui-ci avait raison… il n'avait que dix-sept ans… encore une année de lycée… peut-être pendant leurs années d'université…

— Vivement que cela se produise… fit Sasuke tout en se laissant tomber sur Naruto.

— Quoi donc ?

— Notre vie à deux…

— Oui…

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes avant que Naruto ne dise tout doucement :

— J'ai faim…

— Moi aussi… répondit Sasuke tout en déposant un baiser au creux du cou du blond. Je vais voir ce que Masa a préparé pendant que tu prends ta douche. Ajouta-t-il tout en mordillant la peau sensible de cette partie du corps de son petit ami.

— D'accord… dit Naruto dans un gémissement. Mais, on doit y aller d'ici une heure et je dois me changer aussi.

— Il y a les miens pour ça. Lança le brun tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il ressortit avec un pantalon fin, qui semblait être une sorte de tenue d'intérieur et un tee-shirt sur le dos dans le même style.

— Mais, je voulais mettre un yukata…

— Tu choisiras parmi les miens, je vais m'habiller normalement, de toute façon… dit Sasuke tout en s'avançant vers la porte. Je reviens… lança-t-il tout en reportant son regard sur Naruto toujours assis sur le lit et totalement nu. Bien que, j'aurai préféré t'accompagner sous la douche.

— Baka ! Répliqua le blond tout en lançant un des oreillers dans la direction du brun, qu'il évita facilement.

— Je t'aime aussi.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Leur déjeuner/dîner se déroula tranquillement, bien que Sasuke se soit amusé avec les nerfs du blond, en lui faisant du pied ou tout simplement en le fixant avec une intensité des plus dangereuse. Son regard exprimait son envie de le faire sien encore une fois… c'était tranquille, mais difficile…

À l'heure dite, ils s'apprêtèrent à partir pour rejoindre les autres quand le frère de Sasuke rentra de son travail et vit le couple descendre les escaliers. Le brun avait opté pour une tenue pratique et légère, un pantacourt noir en lin, un débardeur bleu et une chemise à manches courtes dans le même ton que son bas.

Il était beau, voilà ce que se disait Naruto.

Quant à lui, il portait un yukata dans les tons du gris aux motifs simples, mais qui lui saillait parfaitement. Son obi était d'une couleur plus sombre, il se mariait bien avec l'ensemble. Cependant, il semblait gêné par la situation. Ses joues étaient rouges et une chaleur bien particulière s'était répandue dans tout son corps, le rendant encore plus nerveux. Sasuke le remarqua, il le retint par la main et demanda tout doucement :

— Ça va ?

— Je… oui…

— Tu es sûr ? Tu es légèrement rouge ! Insista Sasuke tout en portant la main du blond à ses lèvres.

— Il y a ton odeur, j'ai l'impression de sentir ta chaleur… sur ton yukata… c'est agréable…

— Comme ça tout le monde saura que tu es à moi… fit le brun d'un ton sérieux.

— Tu es bête… tu n'as pas besoin de ça… je su-…

— Ne bougez plus ! Le coupa Itachi.

— Nii-san ! Tu es rentré ?

— Vous étiez dans votre monde, vous ne m'avez même pas entendu… ça fait plaisir… fit l'aîné d'un ton faussement blessé. Merci Masa. Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'intéressé qui avait pris sa veste.

— Vous voulez dîner ?

— Non… je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois retourner au bureau. Continua-t-il tout en avançant vers les deux adolescents. Vous deux, restez comme vous êtes. Compris !

— Quoi ? Questionna Sasuke.

— Je reviens !

Naruto fixa son compagnon sans trop comprendre, l'interrogeant du regard, mais celui-ci semblait être dans l'incompréhension la plus totale aussi.

— Ton frère est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude…

— Je commence à le croire…

— Super ! S'exclama Itachi enfin revenu avec…

— Tu comptes faire quoi avec ce truc ? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton menaçant tout en désignant l'appareil photo.

— Immortaliser ce moment, pourquoi ?

— Mais…

— C'est pas vrai… il est encore plus dingue qu'avant… fit Naruto tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

— Juste une !

— Na-chan, attends…

Naruto s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand, d'un mouvement rapide Sasuke l'attira à lui et c'est là qu'Itachi s'exclama avec joie :

— Parfait ! Vous pouvez y aller, fit-il tout en prenant la direction opposée.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda le blond tout en s'éloignant du torse du brun.

— Je me suis rappelé que je n'avais pas de photo de toi et ni de nous… ça nous fera notre premier souvenir à deux. Répondit Sasuke tout en ouvrant la porte et poussant légèrement Naruto vers l'extérieur. À plus tard, lança le brun à son frère et à Masa. Elle sera le début de beaucoup d'autres, continua-t-il tout en prenant la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

— Il va sûrement la montrer à mon père…

— Ça sera surtout un prétexte pour aller le voir… fit Sasuke dans un rire.

— Ton frère et mon père… tu les vois ensemble toi ?

— Sincèrement, je ne vois pas Haruka-san retomber amoureux… mais je pense qu'ils peuvent construire quelque chose… tu ne crois pas ?

— Sans doute…

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Saluuut,

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? '

Trop fleur bleue non ? Enfin, j'aime ça lol, la vie est bien trop dure et cruelle pour que je fasse de même dans mon monde fictif…

Dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage que j'adore rentrera en scène, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Quand au couple que je vais créer avec lui, il risque de vous surprendre lol .

Devinez que cela pourrait être xD.

La suite est en cours, mais elle ne sera postée que quand j'aurai fini ce que j'ai à faire sur les chapitres de la team. Alors, soyez patientes

Mercii et bisouus

Kain.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Merci à :**_ Murasaki-kun, **yaoiloveforever**, Tigrou19, **Ichy-chan**, ocechan, **sandyxjap**.

_**Note sur le chapitre :**_ Voilà, j'ai essayé de le terminer avant les fêtes et j'ai bien réussi, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bonne lecture.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 10

* * *

_**Un peu plus tôt, chez les Uzumaki.**_

Haruka se trouvait dans son bureau. Aujourd'hui étant son jour de congé, il avait pris l'habitude de le passer avec son fils. Mais celui-ci s'était dérobé au dernier moment… d'où sa présence seule, dans cette pièce… il aurait aimé donner ses cours, au lieu d'être là assis seul face à cette pile de factures à régler…

— Ahhhhh… lâcha Haruka dans un long soupir. J'aurai dû prendre le prélèvement automatique…

Il se replongea de mauvaise grâce dans sa paperasse mensuelle, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre dans le silence de la maison. Il suspendit son geste et reporta son regard sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Bien entendu, il ne vit rien… il se leva et prit la direction de l'extérieur. Il traversa l'allée d'un pas pressé et d'un geste rapide, il ouvrit la porte tout en s'apprêtant à dire les quatre vérités à cette personne qui osait le déranger. Cependant, ces mots ne franchirent pas sa bouche, au lieu de cela, il sourit, et dit d'un ton joyeux :

— C'est bien toi ?

— Bonjour, vu l'heure, je devrais plutôt dire, bonsoir.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'empressa de demander Haruka. Peu importe, entre. Ajouta-t-il tout aussi vite.

— Merci. Fit l'invité avec un sourire.

— Ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir, cela fait quoi ? 2 ans, non ?

— Oui…répondit-il avec un sourire.

Haruka entraîna le nouvel arrivant à sa suite, tout en continuant à lui parler. Il avait bien changé depuis deux ans, il le dépassait largement en taille, mais il avait gardé le même sourire qu'à ses neuf ans. C'était inattendu, vraiment une surprise de le revoir. Il savait qu'il résidait dans la ville voisine avec le reste de sa famille, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir… ils s'étaient connus lors de leur déménagement, Naruto s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié avec lui, ils avaient sympathisé assez vite. Il était devenu un ami très cher à son fils, un frère même… il l'avait aidé à mieux supporter sa séparation avec Kei. Haruka était heureux de voir la complicité et la grande affection qui liaient les deux garçons.

— Installe-toi, je vais préparer du thé.

— Non, pas la peine Haruka-san.

— Mais…

— Naruto est ici ?

— Assieds-toi. Proposa Haruka tout en prenant place.

— Merci, je ne reste pas longtemps. Je… je suis juste venu saluer Naruto avant de se voir demain. Fit l'adolescent tout en s'asseyant face à son hôte.

— Demain ? Tu seras avec lui pour le voyage ?

— Oui…

— Il m'avait dit qu'il serait avec les terminales d'une autre école… mais de là à imaginer que ce serait la tienne… fit Haruka pour lui-même.

— Comme vous dites... fit l'adolescent avec un sourire.

— Je vois… Tu ne préfères pas garder la surprise ? Demanda l'aîné avec un sourire au coin.

Il s'imaginait déjà la tête que ferait son fils en revoyant son ami après toute cette période. Mais ce qui le faisait le plus sourire, c'est la réaction qu'aura Sasuke face à ce nouvel obstacle. Certes, il ne risquait rien, mais le brun ne pouvait pas le savoir…

Ça lui donnait une idée…

— Haruka-san… je vois que vous êtes toujours égal à vous-même… raison de plus pour le voir avant demain.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne vois pas du tout….

— Si vous le dites…

— Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ?

Face à la question des plus indiscrète, l'adolescent fixa son hôte avec gêne, puis il répondit :

— Oui… enfin… pas tout à fait…

— Oh ?

— J'ai rencontré une fille lors du dernier tournoi inter-lycée… mais je crois bien qu'elle ne voudrait pas entendre parler de moi pendant un certain temps…

— Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Haruka.

— Et bien… j'y suis allé un peu à fond pendant la finale qui nous opposait… fit le jeune homme.

— Je vois… répondit Haruka dans un rire.

— Arrêtez de rire, je vous en prie… je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça… je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour l'approcher…

Cependant, l'aîné ne put s'empêcher de se moquer encore plus. Après un moment, il dit tout en reprenant son sérieux :

— Tu sauras trouver, tu n'es pas comme l'autre idiot… dis-moi, ça te dit de jouer un peu avec les nerfs du petit-ami de mon fils ?

Surpris par les dernières paroles de son hôte, le jeune homme se leva et demanda :

— Comment ça son petit ami ?

— Il ne t'a rien dit…

— Non… fit-il par dépit. Il ne répond plus à mes emails depuis un moment, sans parler que son portable semble toujours occupé… je pensais qu'il allait retrouver sa Kei… il m'avait cassé les oreilles avec ça pendant toutes ces années…

Fort amusé par tout ça, Haruka ajouta :

— Et bien, justement Kei était le garçon dont il était amoureux…

— Mais… je pensais que Kei était une fille ?

— Tu connais ton cher ami, aveugle comme il est…

Il n'en revenait pas… l'adolescent était vraiment surpris, pas par la nouvelle situation de son ami, mais par son aveuglement… décidément, il restait le même…

— Quand je pense qu'il était sorti avec Keiko pendant presque 7 mois parce qu'elle ressemblait à "lui" …

— C'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup… fit Haruka tout doucement.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, mais celui-ci fut de courte durée.

— Ça te dit de voir à quoi il ressemble ? fit le maître des lieux tout en se levant. Tu seras surpris… ajouta-t-il avec ce même sourire en coin.

— Vous savez où il se trouve en ce moment?

Le sourire de Haruka s'agrandit encore plus.

— Il est avec ses amis pour le feu d'artifice annuel. Répondit-il tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Je vais te faire un petit plan, tu trouveras facilement.

Demeurant seul, l'adolescent se passa la main dans les cheveux et un sourire identique à celui du père de son ami naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait très hâte de revoir le blond, mais surtout ce Kei…

— Je crois que je vais suivre la proposition de ton père Naru… fit-il dans un murmure.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

_**Devant le lycée, 19h10…**_

Le groupe d'amis se trouvait déjà au lieu de rendez-vous, les seuls manquants à l'appel étaient les deux amoureux. Kiba ne manqua pas de le souligner quand il les vit enfin pointer le bout de leur nez.

— Vous êtes en retard…

— Tiens ! Où est Choji ? Demanda Naruto pour toute réponse.

Shikamaru prit la parole et dit :

— Il est retenu au restaurant de ses parents. On le verra demain.

— OK...

— Bonsoir à toi aussi Kiba… répondit Sasuke tout en s'avançant pour saluer les autres.

— Il nous a sorti le même refrain quand on est arrivé… lança Neji tout en fixant l'intéressé.

— Vous savez bien pourquoi… les meilleurs emplacements risquent d'être pris… précisa Kiba.

— Ouais… comme le super endroit de l'année derrière… au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on est devant le lycée… une personne saine d'esprit ne viendrait pas devant le bahut pendant les vacances… se moqua Shikamaru.

— Alors, là ce n'est pas de ma faute. Comment pourrai-je savoir que la moitié du quartier déciderait de s'y rendre ? Demanda le brun tout en se plaçant devant Shikamaru. Pour ce qui est de ce soir, on ne sait jamais…

— Tu es trop près… murmura Shikamaru à son vis-à-vis qui s'était un peu trop rapproché.

— Désolé… souffla Kiba, gêné.

Naruto observa le groupe avec un amusement certain. Tout le monde semblait heureux de se retrouver. On pouvait facilement deviner à leurs regards à quel point leur rassemblement leur manquait.

Totalement absorbé par le petit manège du groupe, Naruto ne vit pas Sakura s'approcher de lui tout en le prenant un peu à l'écart. Elle tenait Hinata par la main, qui s'était laissée entraîner sans un mot. Celle-ci était toute mignonne, comme toujours.

— Qu'est-ce-…

— On oublie les amis quand on est amoureux ? Dit-elle faussement en colère.

— Bonsoir, Naruto-kun. Salua Hinata.

— Hinata ! Tu es venue ! Content de te voir. Tu es très jolie. Complimenta le blond avec son sourire habituel.

— Merci… Sakura-chan, tu peux me lâcher la main ?

— Hein ? Ah ! Oui, désolée… s'excusa Sakura tout en reportant son regard sur Neji. Celui-ci semblait quelque peu contrarié… ton chéri t'attend…

Hinata suivit le regard de son amie et sourit. Il était rare de voir Neji en colère, mais là, la jeune fille était particulièrement craquante et adorable dans son yukata. Il était normal de vouloir la garder rien que pour lui.

Naruto observa le petit échange entre les deux amies avec un petit sourire. Une fois Hinata repartie, Sakura fixa le blond. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite ce que la jeune fille voulait, mais comme d'habitude, il éluda la question.

- Sakura-chan ! Tu es vraiment magnifique ! Fit le blond avec un rire nerveux. Ce yukata te va merveilleusement bien, sans parler de tes cheveux. Enchaîna-t-il tout aussi vite.

- Merci… je voulais être-… HE !

Oui, la jeune fille était particulièrement belle dans son yukata d'un rouge doux et chaud. Les motifs en forme de pétales illustraient parfaitement l'okumi de celui-ci. Ses cheveux d'habitude détachés, étaient maintenus par une barrette décorée par des fleurs de Sakura en cristal et en résine. Des mèches de part et d'autre de son visage soulignaient la finesse de celui-ci. Elle était vraiment belle.

— Quoi ?

— Ne change pas de sujet. S'écria-t-elle légèrement énervée.

— D'accord, d'accord… excuse-moi…

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Naruto avec un air étonné.

— NA-RU-TO ! Fit Sakura tout en s'avançant dangereusement vers son ami.

— Ça va, je vais te dire ce que tu veux…

—…

Sakura s'éloigna légèrement tout en dévisageant le blond.

— Ça te va bien…

— Hein ?

— Le yukata. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

— Merci… c'est celui de Kei…

— Kei ? Tu parles de Sasuke ?

— Qui d'autre ?

Face à cette réplique, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le blond semblait totalement accro, ses yeux n'exprimaient que ça…

— Vous deux ! On devrait y aller avant que le gardien ne repasse, lança Kiba.

— Na-chan, on y va ?

— J'arr-…

— Naru ! Appela une voix.

Naruto suspendit son geste et tourna lentement la tête vers la source du son. Il fixa le nouvel arrivant avec attention, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… il était là, devant lui…

— Salut, fit tout doucement l'adolescent tout en se plaçant devant Naruto.

Pour toute réponse, le blond prit son ami dans ses bras.

— Oh ! Je t'ai manqué ?

— Gaara…

Sasuke assistait aux retrouvailles, ça semblait être vraisemblablement le cas, sans trop comprendre pourquoi son cœur se serrait avec douleur et une étrange émotion s'était emparée de lui. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le tableau qui s'était brutalement imposé à lui. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur tellement ça lui faisait mal. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir ça, il savait que Naruto l'aimait et qu'il voulait construire quelque chose avec lui… mais voir son Na-chan dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne pouvait le rassurer.

— Ça va ? Demanda Gaara avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto hocha simplement la tête tout en se dégageant enfin.

— Na-chan ?

Revenant au moment présent, Naruto tourna la tête vers son petit ami légèrement honteux. Il l'avait un peu oublié…

— Ah ! Sasuke…

_« C'est quoi ce "Ah ! Sasuke !"… » _se demanda Sasuke tout en fixant son compagnon. _« Il m'a oublié ! C'est qui lui, d'abord ? »_ Ne put s'empêcher de crier intérieurement le brun.

Le reste du groupe observa tout ça d'un œil intéressé. Il était rare de voir leur beau brun dans ce genre de situation. Ils avaient l'impression qu'il allait exploser tellement il était tendu. Ils percevaient sa jalousie avec une étonnante clarté… mais le blond, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit… Kiba lança un sourire à ses amis qui ne manquaient pas de lui répondre de la même manière. Ils avaient tous reconnu l'adolescent qui se tenait devant eux.

Comment oublier la personne qui avait battu leur princesse lors des finales de compétitions inter-lycée d'art martial de l'année dernière ?

Apparemment, Sasuke, lui, avait oublié…

— Bon on vous laisse discuter, nous on monte. Lança Kiba tout en poussant les autres vers la direction du bâtiment le plus haut du lycée.

— On vous rejoindra. Répondit Sasuke sans quitter son blond des yeux.

— Ne pousse pas… fit Shikamaru.

— Viens Hinata… il vaut mieux les laisser… dit Neji tout en prenant sa compagne par la taille.

Sakura qui avait assisté aux échanges sans un mot, ne put sourire comme le reste du groupe. Elle était beaucoup trop absorbée à regarder le nouvel arrivant pour émettre un quelconque avis sur ce qui risquait d'arriver. Elle ne remarqua même pas la retraite tactique de ses amis.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu… depuis les derniers nationaux… ce jour où elle avait perdu contre lui… elle l'avait remarqué tout de suite par sa présence et le charisme qui se dégageait de lui. Bien qu'il portait son bogu (1) à ce moment-là, elle fut attirée tout de suite par ce garçon qui se tenait face à son adversaire. Quand leur duel fut annoncé, elle n'avait pas pu se donner pleinement…

Par la suite, chaque fois qu'elle entendait son nom, elle ne pouvait que se mettre en colère… cette colère était plus projetée contre elle-même que contre Gaara…

Et le voici là devant elle…

Comment était-elle censée se comporter ?

— Na-chan. Fit Sasuke tout en saisissant celui-ci par le bras et l'attirant à lui. J'ai l'impression que tu m'as oublié pendant un moment et je n'apprécie absolument pas, dit-il tout en attirant le visage du blond à lui.

— Je… je ne voul-… tenta de se justifier Naruto.

— Je sais… mais une petite punition s'impose, tu en penses quoi ?

— Kei… c'est mon meilleur ami… je…

Gaara considéra le couple devant lui avec attention et un sourire qui en disait long. Le petit ami de son ami semblait être très jaloux. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour engendrer cette réaction… alors, il se décida à jouer le jeu et rendre ce brun quelque peu possessif encore plus en colère.

Sasuke approcha ses lèvres de la bouche de son petit ami pour un baiser autoritaire et dur. Il voulait faire comprendre à ce Gaara que Naruto était à lui et à personne d'autre. Une très courte distance séparait leur union… soudain, le roux prit le blond par le bras et dit :

— Alors, c'est lui Kei ?

Le brun ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard assassin, il s'apprêta à répliquer quand Naruto répondit :

— Oui… c'est Kei, la personne que je tentais d'aimer à travers "elle"…

_« "Elle" ? » _

On pouvait lire cette question muette sur le visage de Sasuke.

— Je vois… fit Gaara. Je suis heureux pour toi, cependant, j'attends de voir pour l'accepter en tant que tel…

— Ga-…

— Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, je suis juste venu te voir avant demain. Le coupa-t-il.

— Mais…

Gaara fixa Sasuke tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue du blond. Ça n'avait fait qu'accroître la profondeur et froideur du regard du brun. Le sourire du roux n'avait fait que s'accentuer d'avantage.

«_Haruka-san, c'était une très bonne idée finalement… »_pensa Gaara tout en s'éloignant de Naruto.

— À demain, Naru.

— Je… attends, comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

— Ton père. Répondit Gaara avec un sourire. À demain, répéta-t-il.

— À demain… murmura le blond.

Sasuke vit l'ami de son compagnon rejoindre Sakura, puis dans un mouvement rapide il prit Naruto dans ses bras.

— Il faut qu'on parle… mais en attendant, on va rejoindre les autres… souffla le brun à l'oreille de son petit-ami.

A ce contact, Naruto frissonna et laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé.

— Avant que tu ne rentres, tu subiras ta punition. Assura Sasuke d'une voix sensuelle, mais tout aussi forte. Avant ça, on va profiter du feu d'artifice, qui ne tardera plus.

— Kei… murmura Naruto tout en suivant le brun.

Le blond fixa le dos de Sasuke avec un sourire, tout en se disant que rendre le brun jaloux était une chose vraiment facile… mais de là à le voir réagir de cette façon…

_« Pourquoi demain ? »… _se souvint soudainement Naruto tout en tournant la tête vers Gaara.

— Sasuke, attends !

— Non. Répliqua le brun tout en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

— Mais, il a parlé de demain, je veux savoir ce qu'il voulait dire…

— Tu verras ça demain…

— Baka…

— Si tu veux… fit Sasuke, contrarié.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura ne vit pas Gaara quitter Naruto et s'approcher d'elle. Le couple s'éloigna de plus en plus quand elle remarqua la présence du roux face à elle.

— Haruno-san…

Surprise par la douceur et la proximité de sa voix si près d'elle, elle ne put émettre un son. Elle fixa son regard vert clair comme hypnotisée. Elle devait relever un peu la tête pour avoir ce lien, tellement il avait grandi en un an…

_« Je suis en colère… en colère… pas totalement muette et sous le charme de ce… ce… » _essaya de se persuader Sakura.

— Haruno-san…. Répéta-t-il tout en approchant son visage et déposant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Face à ce contact, Sakura réalisa la proximité de son vis-à-vis et tenta de se dégager. Cependant, la prise de Gaara était beaucoup trop ferme.

— Il faut qu'on parle… fit-il.

Il se pencha vers elle davantage et la prit par le menton.

— On n'a rien à se dire…. Répondit-elle tout en fuyant son regard.

— Saki… souffla-t-il tout en approchant sa bouche de celle de Sakura. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi… expliqua-t-il d'une voix changé_e._

_« Saki… » _

L'émotion qui la paralysait s'accrut encore lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Gaara. Il avait prononcé son nom d'une manière si douce. À part son père, personne ne l'appelait ainsi…

_« Comment sait-il ça ? » _

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… fit Sakura d'une voix mal assurée.

— Si je t'embrasse, je sais que tu répondras à mon baiser… tu veux qu'on essaye ?

— Je ne crois pas que… que ce soit une bonne idée.

Le regard de Gaara devint plus pénétrant et chargé d'une nouvelle intensité.

— Alors, ça veut dire que cela ne te déplairait pas ?

Face à la question, Sakura recouvrit ses esprits et répliqua :

— Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Lâche-moi !

— J'adore voir tes yeux s'animer ainsi… ça me donne encore plus envie de t'embrasser.

À peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche pour répondre, plus déconcertée que jamais, que Gaara s'en empara.

Sakura voulut se dérober, et elle l'aurait pu très facilement, puisqu'il avait relâché sa prise sur son épaule. Pourtant, son corps l'avait abandonné… elle se laissa embrasser et se surprit même à lui rendre son baiser, conquise par l'irrésistible douceur de ces lèvres qui faisaient naître en elle un délicieux frisson.

— Ta réponse me rassure…

Bien qu'il n'ait duré que quelques secondes, ce baiser bouleversa si profondément Sakura qu'elle en resta toute étourdie, sans force.

— Cette semaine sera particulière, pour toi et moi sois-en certaine. Dit Gaara tout en caressant la joue de Sakura. À demain, ajouta-t-il tout en s'éloignant.

Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Elle resta immobile un long moment. Quand elle se décida à bouger, le ciel se mit à s'illuminer de toutes les couleurs. Elle releva la tête et vit le magnifique tableau qui se peignait sous ses yeux, le feu d'artifice débuta avec force cette année. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle reporta une dernière fois son regard vers la direction qu'avait prise Gaara, puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment pour rejoindre ses amis.

— Je repenserai à tout ça plus tard… murmura-t-elle tout en montant les escaliers.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

— Cette année tu as eu une très bonne idée Kiba. Fit Neji tout en ébouriffant la tête de l'intéressé.

— Hé hé hé, c'était parfait ! On remet ça l'année prochaine ?

— Idiot ! On ne sera plus ici l'année prochaine… répliqua Shikamru tout en donnant une légère tape sur la tête du brun.

— Aïe !

— Je t'ai à peine touché !

— Ça fait mal quand même…

— Pfff… bon moi je rentre, on se retrouve demain.

— Nous aussi, dit Neji tout en prenant la main d'Hinata.

— À demain. Fit-elle tout en suivant son petit ami.

Les trois amis saluèrent le reste du groupe et partirent dans des directions opposées.

— J'y vais aussi, Hime, pense à dormir. Dit Kiba à Sakura tout en prenant la même direction que Shikamaru.

— Baka… répondit-elle dans un soupir.

Naruto alla dire au revoir à Sakura. Puis, il s'apprêta à prendre la direction de chez lui, quand la main de Sasuke l'arrêta.

— Tu comptes aller ou comme ça ?

— Chez moi…

— Je te raccompagne. Fit Sasuke d'une voix dure. Sakura, tu veux qu'on-…

— Non, pas la peine. Le coupa-t-elle comprenant ce qu'il allait proposer. Je préfère être seule, à demain. Ah ! J'allais oublier, n'oublie pas qu'on doit parler Naruto. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas… fais attention. Lança Naruto tout en suivant son amie du regard.

— Ne t'inquiète pas… répondit-elle tout en levant la main en guise d'au revoir.

Finalement seul avec son petit ami, Naruto se sentit quelque peu nerveux. Le ton de la voix de Sasuke n'annonçait rien de bon… le blond tourna la tête vers son compagnon et il vit une étrange expression sur le visage de celui-ci. Il semblait en colère… alors qu'il y avait à peine dix minutes, c'était tout le contraire. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un long moment, mais arrivés devant la maison de Naruto, Sasuke s'arrêta, attrapa le blond par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

— Tu te rappelles qu'on doit parler ?

— Je… oui…

— Cependant, on n'a pas le temps pour ce soir… on verra ça pendant le voyage. Par contre, avant de te laisser, je t'ai promis une punition… fit le brun tout en avançant le visage de Naruto vers le sien.

— Je dois rentrer, mon père… tenta de dire le blond.

— Je sais, mais avant ça…. répondit Sasuke tout en prenant avec autorité ces lèvres qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Le baiser était profond et chaud, mais tout aussi sauvage et fort. La tendresse qu'il avait quelques heures avait laissé la place à cette étrange et passionnante étreinte. Sasuke l'embrassa sans douceur, mais en même temps c'était un contact grisant et excitant. Naruto répondit à ce baiser avec autant de fougue qu'il pouvait, il sentait que le brun voulait lui prouver quelque chose, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il appréciait cette autorité et force dont faisait preuve Sasuke en ce moment. Peu à peu, il se sentit perdre pied tellement les sensations étaient fortes. À bout de souffle ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, leurs langues se cherchèrent encore ne voulant pas rompre le contact. Ils se léchèrent tout doucement, goûtant avec un plaisir certain, la saveur de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent enfin, le souffle court, gémissant et plus excités que jamais.

— Tu es à moi. Lâcha Sasuke tout en prenant Naruto dans ses bras. Et à personne d'autre…

Naruto était beaucoup trop bouleversé par le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger pour répondre. Il se contenta de se lover encore davantage au corps du brun. Il se dit que s'il voulait recevoir un autre baiser de ce genre ou peut-être plus, il savait comment procéder…

— Sasuke… souffle Naruto après un moment. J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, gémit presque le blond tout en prononçant ces mots.

Le brun le considéra quelques instants avant de répondre. Son regard était profond et aussi sombre que la nuit.

— J'espère bien… mais je ne te ferai pas l'amour… tu sais pourquoi ?

— Tu… tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Se plaignit Naruto tout en prenant la main de son petit ami et en la déposant sur son sexe déjà dur. Sasuke… ne me laisse pas comme ça. Ajouta-t-il tout en appuyant davantage la main du brun contre son entrejambe.

Sasuke fixa les yeux si bleus de son aimé, ils étaient si expressifs et magnifiques… de son autre main, il lui caressa la joue et dit :

— Tu me veux ?

— Oui… je veux être à toi, s'il te plaît prends-moi, maintenant… fit Naruto tout en murmurant la fin de sa demande.

Sasuke serra plus qu'il ne caressa le sexe du blond, celui-ci sous la pression de cette main sur son membre ne put contenir le gémissement profond et douloureux qui s'était coincé au fond de sa gorge.

— Na-chan… je ne te ferai pas l'amour. Répéta-t-il tout en plaquant Naruto contre le mur. Mais, je vais te soulager de ça. Fit-il tout en écartant les pans du yukata du blond.

— Kei…

— Juste te caresser avec ma main… précisa-t-il tout en baissant le boxer de Naruto.

Le blond entoura Sasuke de ses bras et se laissa aller aux caresses si expertes de celui-ci. La jalousie rendait le brun vraiment cruel…

Rendre son beau brun jaloux avait de certains avantages… mais aussi certains inconvénients….

Entre deux gémissements, Naruto murmura à l'oreille de Sasuke d'une voix chaude et sensuelle :

— Je t'aime… Kei…

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur le visage de Sasuke. Pour tout en réponse, il prit le lobe de l'oreille du blond dans sa bouche et le suça avec lenteur.

_« Tu es à moi, Na-chan… »_

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

(1) **Bogu :**Le _bogu_ est l'armure protégeant principalement les parties du corps visées et limitant ainsi, tout comme le shinai, les risques de blessures lors de l'entraînement ou des combats.

Coucou,

Voilà le chapitre 10 terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Que dire de plus ?... juste passez de très bonnes fêtes et joyeux Noël à toutes. (Pour ma part, je ne le fête pas, mais ce n'est pas raison de ne pas le souhaiter pour les autres)

A très bientôt pour le 11.

Amusez-vous bien et merci encore pour vos mots.

Bisous Kain.


	11. mot de l'auteur

Bonjour à toutes,

Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je me sens mal et terriblement déçu... vous ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point j'ai travaillé sur ce nouveau chapitre pendant des journées entières délaissant parfois mes cours et mon boulot pour la team. Je voulais tellement vous faire plaisir en vous proposant ce chapitre avant la fin de l'année que je me suis concentrée dessus plus que nécessaire.

J'adore cette fic, j'adore plus particulièrement les relations que j'ai mises et que je comptais mettre en place. J'imaginais plein de scénarios différents pour tel et tel pour rendre l'histoire plus intéressante et agréable à lire.

Je voulais me faire plaisir et faire vivre certaines choses et moments à mes personnages préfères que je ne risque pas de voir arriver dans la version originale.

Le couple Sasuke/Naruto est la base de mon histoire, mais cela fait un long moment que je comptais intégrer Gaara avec Sakura. Pour certaine, c'est de la connerie et elle est une truie, mais pour moi, c'est un personnage qui a su évoluer et devenir quelqu'un intéressant et complexe. J'aime cette fille, et je voulais la voir avec un personnage que j'aime encore plus.

Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir d'accord, mais je dois vous avouer que je fus vraiment, mais vraiment touché par les derniers propos que j'ai reçus...

Quand j'ai lu ça, la première chose que j'ai pensée, c'était, j'arrête tout! Mais, il y a des personnes qui suivent et par respect pour elle, je vais continuer.

Va savoir ce que je vais faire... peut être mettre encore plus en avant Gaara et Sakura?!

Nonnn, c'est Sasu/Naru, n'oublions pas...

Je verrai bien... mais la suite est déjà dans ma tête et je l'ai commencé. Bon d'accord que je n'ai écris que quelques lignes lol, mais c'est déjà un début...

Bon, voilà, il fallait que je le dise...

Je tiens à remercier Tigrou19 pour son dernier avis (et tous les autres, les ano :)), je réponds à ta review dés que possible.

D'ici là, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Kain


	12. Chapter 11

_**Merci à :**_ Tigrou19, **The Disturbed AngeL**, mirty91**, Murasaki-kun**, Haganemaru, **hittokiri-chan**, Pomme, **Kuryako**, LaPiN2LuNe, **miss-hayden**, naruto-girl, **Simply Manialoll**, elenril, **Scorpi**, xmanasamax, **wilam.**

Pour vos encouragements, ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Merci.

_**Note sur le chapitre :**_ Voilà le chapitre 11, je ne sais que dire, à part :

Bonne lecture et bonne année 2008 .

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 11

* * *

_**Lycée Konoha, 8h15.**_

Le nouveau semestre débutait d'ici une semaine, en attendant cela, la classe de terminale bénéficiait comme chaque année d'un voyage d'une durée de six jours à la mer. Cette année, le choix se porta sur un lieu particulier et des plus magnifiques. Une mer limpide, du sable fin, un paysage sortant tout droit d'un tableau d'un grand maître attendront les élèves à leur arrivée. Cependant, le plus beau résidait dans leur lieu d'hébergement… la surprise serait totale…

Voilà à quoi pensait la maîtresse du lieu, quand la voix de son assistante la sortit de sa rêverie.

— Shachou !

— Quoi encore Shizune ? Ne put demander Tsunade d'une voix contrariée. J'ai droit à une pause non ? Ce sont les vacances pourtant… ajouta-t-elle tout en posant sa tête sur le bureau.

— Vous n'avez pas le temps pour ça, vous avez eu vos jours de congé il y a de cela une semaine. Répondit Shizune tout en déposant une montagne de papier devant Tsunade.

— Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller voir mon adorable petit fils ! Fit la présidente tout en se redressant.

— Il ne fallait pas perdre votre temps dans les hôtels pour boire et à gaspiller votre argent…

— Mais… tenta de plaider Tsunade.

— Pas de mais ! Vous avez les emplois du temps pour l'année prochaine à voir, signez cette pile de documents, dit-elle tout en désignant le gros dossier rouge. Sans oublier qu'on doit mettre en place dès la rentrée des vacances l'orientation des élèves de troisième.

— Tu es un démon…

— J'ai déjà entendu la même chose sur votre compte… Shachou ! Vous comptez aller où comme ça ? Interpella Shizune.

— Me chercher du thé…

— Je vais le faire…

— Pfff…

— Cette attitude boudeuse ne vous va absolument pas, Tsunade-sama… fit Shizune tout en sortant.

Une fois la porte refermée, Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue tout en reprenant sa place dans son fauteuil les bras croisés. Elle fixa la montagne de documents devant elle puis lâcha un soupir des plus profonds. À la même période de l'année, c'était toujours pareil…

Elle décroisa ses bras et s'installa plus confortablement tout en se saisissant de son stylo plume. Mais très vite, son regard fut attiré par les cadres posés sur son bureau. L'une des photos représentait Haruka, Risa et Naruto âgé de deux ans, c'était l'un des derniers instants heureux en famille… sans s'en rendre compte, elle attrapa le collier qui trônait sur sa poitrine et le serra avec force. Le dernier lien qu'elle avait avec Dan… elle voulait le léguer à Haruka, mais celui-ci avait refusé de garder ça sur lui. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'accepter un tel héritage et qu'il serait mieux avec elle.

Depuis ce jour, le collier ne l'avait jamais quitté… depuis l'instant où Dan le lui avait mis autour du cou.

Elle s'était promis alors de le confier à la génération suivante, mais le moment ne s'était pas encore présenté…

— Le temps passe tellement vite… Dan…

N'ayant pas entendu Shizune revenir, Tsunade sursauta légèrement.

— Votre thé.

— Merci…

— Shachou, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle tout en contournant le bureau.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… c'est cette montagne de papier qui me donne la migraine…

— D'accord. Répondit Shizune pas le moins du monde convaincue. Les professeurs responsables du voyage scolaire sont là.

— Ah ! Parfait ! Fit Tsunade avec une joie certaine. Kurenai-sensei aussi ?

— Oui, elle n'a pas voulu être remplacée…

— Etant enceinte, ça aurait été préférable…

— Vous savez très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser Azuma-sensei partir sans elle…

— Oui, mais-…

— Je suis enceinte de seulement 5 mois… vous tenez tant que ça à me clouer au lit ? Coupa l'intéressée qui entrait dans le bureau. La porte était ouverte, précisa-t-elle tout en s'avançant vers la maîtresse des lieux.

— Tu aurais pu dire bonjour avant, non ? Souligna Azuma. Tsunade-sama, fit-il pour tout salut.

— Tu n'es pas mieux… et éteins-moi cette cigarette. Lui intima sa femme.

— Où est Kakashi ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer de le voir arriver à l'heure pour une fois ? S'enquit Tsunade tout en laissant le couple à leur discussion.

— J'en doute fort Tsunade-sama, lui répondit Iruka avec un sourire désolé.

— Je vois… bon vous lui ferez une synthèse dans le bus… il ne changera jamais… fit-elle pour elle-même. Comme vous le savez-…

Le petit briefing débuta alors sans Kakashi.

Le départ était pour deux heures plus tard, tout était prêt, mais une petite mise au point était toujours nécessaire.

Le ciel dégagé annonçait une journée bien ensoleillée et chaude ce qui risquait de compliquer quelque peu le voyage…

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

_**Au même moment, chez les Uzumaki.**_

La chambre était baignée dans une semi-obscurité, une fine lumière parvenait à éclairer la pièce. Naruto dormait profondément serrant amoureusement son coussin dans ses bras murmurant le nom de son petit-ami dans une plainte profonde et douloureuse.

— Sasuke… s'il te plaît…

Le blond commença à bouger la tête, le souffle court, s'humidifiant les lèvres comme il pouvait… sa respiration se transforma très vite en un gémissement sourd et haletant.

Totalement plongé dans ses songes d'une nature des plus suspectes, Naruto n'entendit pas Haruka l'appeler du rez-de-chaussée, l'intimant de se réveiller sur le champ s'il voulait arriver à temps au lycée. Cependant, la voix de son père ne lui parvint pas. Alors, celui-ci se décida d'aller le réveiller à sa façon.

Il termina de boire son café calmement, il déposa la tasse dans l'évier tout en la remplissant d'eau. Après s'être essuyé les mains, il prit la direction de la chambre de son fils. Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et entra. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant devant le lit de Naruto fut d'observer son petit manège ensommeillé. Le spectacle que lui offrit celui-ci était des plus gênant. Soupirant avec force, il tira les rideaux laissant la lumière du soleil prendre possession du lieu. Ce geste souligna encore plus l'état dans lequel se trouvait son fils. Haruka se plaça devant Naruto, tout en déposant sa main sur le bras de celui-ci, il dit :

— Naruto, réveille-toi.

— … Kei… non… murmura-t-il tout en serrant davantage le coussin.

— Mais à quoi rêves-tu stupide fils ? Allez, il faut te réveiller, répéta Haruka tout en se baissant encore plus.

Mais Naruto se contenta de tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Excédé par l'attitude de celui-ci, Haruka fit alors ce que lui dicta son poing. Il administra un coup magistral sur la tête vide de son stupide et fainéant fils. Le résultat ne tarda pas…

— AHHHH ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Naruto s'était levé d'un seul bond, faisant tomber par la même occasion son coussin qu'il tenait si amoureusement…

— Moi ? Rien du tout… je voulais simplement réveiller mon adorable petit ange, dit Haruka d'une voix théâtrale.

Naruto regarda Haruka fixement tout en se laissant retomber sur le lit, des fines larmes perlèrent au fur et à mesure que la douleur se faisait plus présente. Sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir grâce à la douceur et l'amour que son cher père lui avait si gentiment prodigué. Il se massa le sommet de son crâne tout en sortant du lit.

— Tu ne connais pas une manière plus douce pour réveiller ton adorable petit ange ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

— J'ai bien essayé, mais tu semblais ne pas vouloir sortir de ton rêve… souligna Haruka. D'ailleurs, tu rêvais de quoi encore ?

Face à la question, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il détourna le regard et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

— À rien…

— Ben, voyons… et les "Kei…non…" ? La journée entière d'hier ne t'a pas suffi ? Questionna Haruka avec un sourire en coin.

— Je... laisse moi tranquille… je dois… me préparer… répondit Naruto d'une voix mal assurée.

— Je vois… fit simplement l'aîné.

Haruka regarda son fils disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain d'un pas rapide. Son sourire n'avait pas disparu, au contraire, il devint encore plus moqueur, il lança à voix haute :

— Je n'ai pas pu te le demander quand tu étais rentré, mais comment ça s'est passé avec Gaara-kun ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint… le silence de Naruto parlait pour lui. Haruka fixa un petit moment la porte, puis il décida de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée tout en lançant à l'intention de son adorable et stupide fils :

— Ton déjeuner t'attend depuis un moment dans la cuisine. Pense à vérifier ton sac avant de partir, fit-il tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Naruto était sous le jet d'eau tiède, la tête conte le carrelage de la salle de bain, essayant de se réveiller. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le bienfait du liquide frais sur son corps. Mais très vite, il les ouvrit tout en tournant la tête vers la porte. La question de son père lui parvint aussi claire et limpide que cette eau qui coulait sans discontinu sur lui.

— Tu le sais très bien papa… répondit Naruto avec un sourire.

Suite aux événements de la fin de la soirée, il n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser aux retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami. Il fallait dire que Sasuke lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il était peu ravi de voir Gaara si proche de lui. Le baiser et l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagés avant de se quitter en disait long sur le sentiment de jalousie qui avait animé le brun pendant la soirée.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient à la mémoire.

— Sasuke jaloux de Gaara… fit le blond tout en se massant la tête. Ça promet pour la suite… je pense que je vais jouer un peu aussi Sasuke… ajouta Naruto pour lui-même. Argh… il n'est pas allé de main morte, comme d'habitude… ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

Il ouvrit l'eau froide pour calmer quelque peu les élancements qui se manifestaient de plus en plus. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les souvenirs de sa première rencontre avec le roux s'imposaient à lui.

_**[Début du flash-back]**_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait intégré sa nouvelle école. Plus les jours passaient, moins il ne se sentait à sa place dans cet endroit où tout le monde s'occupait de ses affaires sans faire attention au reste. Comme chaque fois, pendant l'heure du déjeuner, il se hâta de finir son bento et de sortir de la salle de cours.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'installa devant le terrain de baseball et se laissa bercer par les bruits d'une balle qu'on renvoyait où d'un lancer qu'on dirigeait vers le gant du receveur. Parfois, il suivait le parcours de cette sphère blanche qui s'élançait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, pour finir sa course dans le gant du champ extérieur ou encore au-delà des barrières qui délimitaient le terrain ; un home-run ! Il adorait voir ça.

Il avait toujours voulu jouer à ce sport, mais avec le kendo, ce n'était pas possible… il n'avait encore jamais exprimé ce souhait à voix haute, mais il devrait peut-être le faire… il parviendrait sans doute à mieux supporter l'absence de Kei, s'il s'occupait l'esprit le plus possible.

Son amie lui manquait de plus en plus… il voulait la revoir… mais son père ne souhaitait pas retourner à Konoha pour le moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'un jour il parviendrait à comprendre enfin… pour le moment, il se devait d'être patient.

Totalement plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'un de ses camarades s'approcher de lui.

— Hé ! Tu peux me passer la balle ?

— Quoi ? Demanda Naruto tout en fixant le garçon qui se trouvait à présent face à lui.

— La balle ! Elle est sous tes pieds baka… pointa-t-il l'objet.

Suivant la direction indiquée par son camarade, Naruto se saisit de la balle et la fixa un moment.

— C'est une balle molle… dit le blond tout bas.

Le roux le regarda faire sans l'interrompre.

Naruto releva enfin la tête et donna la balle à son propriétaire tout en disant :

— Merci…

Ne comprenant pas la raison de ce remerciement, le roux prit la balle et proposa :

— Tu veux nous rejoindre ?

— Hein ?

— Sur le terrain. On a besoin de quelqu'un sur la troisième base. Si tu veux, tu peux venir.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On lui parlait ! Mais le plus extraordinaire, c'était qu'on lui proposait de jouer ! Il était totalement surpris, il ne savait que répondre.

— Hé ! Tu es toujours là ? Tu veux venir ou pas ? S'impatienta le roux.

— Je… OUI ! Cria presque Naruto tout en reprenant ses esprits.

Face à la réaction du blond, l'autre garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Attrape ! fit-il tout en lui rendant la balle. Je m'appelle Gaara, et toi ?

Tout en tenant la balle dans sa main, Naruto reporta son regard sur son nouveau et premier ami dans cette nouvelle école et répondit :

— Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

— Naruto, hein… ça sera Naru pour moi, ça te va ?

— Tant que ce n'est pas Na-chan, oui. Fit le blond tout en se levant.

— Ah ! Et pourquoi ?

— C'est personnel… dit simplement Naruto tout en détournant le regard, légèrement gêné.

— Je vois… les autres nous attendent, il vaut mieux y aller, Na-chan. Lança Gaara avec un sourire moqueur.

— Hé !

Naruto s'élança à la poursuite de son nouvel ami qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Tout avait commencé ce jour-là et depuis lors, ils s'étaient liés d'une amitié forte et précieuse.

Gaara était l'ami cher avec lequel il avait partagé le pire tout comme le meilleur. Pendant des années, il avait supporté ses déboires amoureux et ses plaintes sur le fait que Kei lui manquait et qu'il n'aimerait pas une autre fille qu'elle… il l'avait bien assommé avec ça…

C'était son meilleur ami… il ne pouvait remplacer Gaara, comme il ne pouvait remplacer Kei…

_**[Fin du flash-back]**_

Des coups martelant la porte extirpèrent Naruto de ses souvenirs, le faisant prendre conscience qu'il serait temps qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. La voix de son père derrière la cloison l'intima de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il soupira légèrement tout en coupant l'arrivée de l'eau.

— Naruto ! Tu es tombé ou quoi ? Demanda son père au bout de quelques secondes.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Haruka actionna la poignée de la porte pour entrer. Mais la voix de son fils arrêta son geste tout aussi vite :

— Bien sûr que non ! Je sors dans 5 min, tu peux m'apporter mon uniforme ? fit Naruto tout en se savonnant.

— A vos ordres, ô ! Mon beau prince… répondit Haruka d'un ton théâtral.

Naruto fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et se dépêcha de se laver la tête et de se rincer. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il était dans sa chambre, une serviette de bain autour de la taille. Il se sécha les cheveux avec force tout en reportant son regard sur le réveil qui se trouvait à la table de chevet.

— Ouff, il n'est que 9h30… j'ai encore du-… AHHHHHHHHH ! C'PAS VRAI ! Cria-t-il tout en ouvrant le meuble dans lequel se trouvaient ses sous-vêtements.

Il jeta la serviette au loin et entreprit de mettre son boxer quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le faisant tomber sur le lit.

— P'PA ! Tu aurais pu frapper merde… fit Naruto tout en se hâtant de finir de mettre son boxer.

— Tiens, ton uniforme… pour ce qui est de la porte, je te signale que je t'ai donné tes bains des centaines et des centaines de fois… je te connais par cœur…

— C'est pas une raison… laisse-moi maintenant, je dois me dépêcher… il me reste 30 minutes pour prendre mon petit déjeuner et arriver au lycée… répondit Naruto tout en se saisissant de son uniforme. Merci de l'avoir repassé, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son père.

— De rien… je t'attends en bas. Les adolescents de nos jours… murmura Haruka tout en refermant la porte.

À l'instant où son père partit, Naruto se hâta de mettre son uniforme. Après avoir fermé le dernier bouton de sa chemise, il se plaça devant le miroir et entreprit de nouer sa cravate. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à le faire correctement… une fois terminé, il passa sa main sur la cravate tout en s'attardant sur le bas de celle-ci. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les trois lignes dorées qui représentaient son appartenance aux classes de troisième année.

— Plus qu'un semestre… souffla tout bas Naruto.

— NARUTO !

— J'arrive ! Répondit-il tout en prenant la direction de la porte. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça…

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il s'installa et attrapa la boîte de céréales pour remplir son bol, puis il ajouta du lait et dévora l'ensemble à une vitesse surprenante.

— Oh Là ! Doucement, tu risques d'avaler de travers… prévint Haruka tout en lui servant un verre de jus d'orange.

— Pas le temps, répondit Naruto entre deux bouchées.

— Il ne fallait pas tant traîner dans la salle de bain…

— C'est bon… lâche-moi avec ça… fit l'adolescent tout en déposant son bol vide et se saisissant du verre.

— Tu as vérifié ton sac ? Demanda Haruka tout en débarrassant le bol.

À la question de son père, Naruto suspendit son geste quelques secondes et dit :

— Pas encore… murmura-t-il tout en buvant son verre de jus.

Soupirant légèrement, Haruka prit le verre de la main de son fils, puis alla le déposer dans l'évier.

— Heureusement que je suis là… tu le trouveras à côté de la porte, fit-il tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Naruto.

— Hé ! Pas touche…

— Allez, dépêche-toi.

— Merci… pour l'uniforme et… le sac. Lança Naruto tout en prenant celui-ci. Bon et bien à dans 6 jours. Au revoir, p'pa. Ajouta-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte.

— Tu pars sans embrasser ton père ?

— Hein ? Je n'ai plus l'âge pour ça…

— Comment ça ? Si ta mère t'entendait…

— Ça va, ça va… finit par dire Naruto tout en prenant son père dans ses bras. C'est bon maintenant je peux y aller ?

— Amuse-toi bien. Lui répondit Haruka avec un large sourire. Embrasse Gaara-kun pour moi, sans oublier Sasuke-kun. Ajouta-t-il avec un tout autre sourire.

— Ouais… salut.

— Je t'aime fils !

Gêné plus qu'autre chose, Naruto se précipita vers l'extérieur tout en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

— Pff… aucun humour…

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Naruto mit son sac en bandoulière, puis il prit la direction du lycée d'un pas rapide. Il courrait plus qu'il marchait tellement il ne voulait pas arriver plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était à mi-chemin, quand tout d'un coup, la sonnerie de son téléphone s'éleva arrêtant par la même occasion sa course. Il vit le nom de son correspondant s'afficher quand il décrocha, un sourire heureux naquit sur son visage.

« Na-chan ! Tu es où ? »Lança Sasuke pour tout bonjour.

— Bonjour à toi aussi…

« Désolé… je viens tout juste d'arriver et je ne te voyais pas, je me suis inquiété. »

— Je suis en route, j'ai eu du mal à sortir de la salle de bain… je serai là d'ici 10 min. Répondit Naruto tout en reprenant sa route.

« Ah, oui ! Tu y faisais quoi ? »

— Mais à quoi tu penses encore… pervers

« Je t'ai manqué hier soir ? » Demanda Sasuke avec une voix sensuelle.

— Pas du tout… j'ai dormi profondément

« C'est bien vrai ce mensonge ? »

— Ce n'est pas possible… comment il fait… murmura Naruto pour lui-même.

« Tu as dis quoi ? »

— Rien… à plus tard.

« Na-chan, toi, tu m'as manqué… » souffla Sasuke d'une voix douce.

— Je… baka…

« Quoi encore ? »

— Je suis là bientôt, à tout de suite. Répondit le blond sans prêter attention à la question de son petit ami.

Naruto raccrocha et reprit sa course, enfin sa marche… vers le lycée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouva devant l'établissement, où il put voir un bus stationner. Il avança vers la cour et trouva son groupe d'ami.

— Ce n'était pas la peine de courir Naruto, dit Kiba en voyant son ami arriver vers eux quelque peu essoufflé.

— Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda Naruto à Sasuke.

— Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps, je te signale que tu m'as pratiquement raccroché au nez…

— Salut à tous… où est le reste de la classe ?

— Salut… la plupart sont dans le bus… lui répondit Neji.

— Et les filles ? Enchaîna Naruto.

— Dans le bus aussi. Sakura semblait fatiguée, manque de sommeil semblait-il… rétorqua Choji tout en mangeant son paquet de chips.

— Ah ! Choji, tu nous as manqué hier. Content de te voir, fit Naruto avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Choji lui rendit son sourire.

— Je lui ai pourtant dis de dormir… fit Kiba.

— Bon, ça me fait chier d'attendre ici, je vais m'installer. Lança Shikamaru. Tu viens Choji ?

— Oui.

— Bon on y va aussi ? De toute façon, l'un des profs est en retard… comme d'habitude… dit Kiba tout en se dirigeant vers le bus.

— Kakashi-sensei ! Lui répondit le reste du groupe.

— BINGO !

— Na-chan, attends, fit Sasuke tout en attrapant la main de son ami.

— Je voulais te dire… pour hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je suis désolé.

Totalement surpris par les paroles du brun, Naruto le considéra un bon moment. Sasuke semblait quelque peu honteux par sa conduite… c'était inattendu de sa part, mais le blond se rendit compte en cet instant que son compagnon était un être comme les autres. Il avait des côtés de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et c'était la même chose pour lui. Il souhaitait découvrir ce Sasuke qui semblait se cacher derrière ce regard si sombre, mais tout aussi doux. Il voulait voir lui aussi ses yeux ténébreux s'animer comme les siens… oui, il désirait faire de même pour le brun… lui donner autant qu'il recevait…

_« Te faire l'amour serait comment Sasuke ?... » _Pensa soudain Naruto.

Le blond ferma brièvement les yeux, puis les ouvrit et dit :

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… la jalousie t'a aveuglé… assura le blond tout en s'approchant du visage de Sasuke. Je comprends ce que tu as ressenti, mais j'étais quelque peu frustré après ton départ… ajouta-t-il tout en caressant du bout des doigts le contour du visage du brun. Tu sais, je suis capable de faire bien pire que ce que tu ne m'as pas fait… ou plutôt, ce que tu n'as pas voulu me faire, n'oublie pas... j'aime quand c'est toi qui est en moi… mais un jour, je voudrai peut-être… enchaîna Naruto dans un murmure.

— Qu'est-ce-…

— Il vaut mieux rejoindre les autres… Sasuke…

— Mais…

Naruto rejoignit les autres dans le bus laissant le brun face à ses pensées. Cependant, celui-ci ne tarda pas à le rattraper. Le blond se dirigea directement vers les filles sans oublier de saluer ses autres camarades déjà installés.

— Sakura-chan !

— Chut… lui intima gentiment Hinata.

— Elle va bien ? Demanda Naruto tout en s'approchant des sièges des filles.

— Oui… elle manque juste de sommeil… répondit Hinata tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux de son amie en place. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, du moins pour le moment… mais il semblerait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Gaara-kun…

— Ah ! Elle le connaît ?

Hinata considéra son ami un moment, puis elle répondit :

— Oui, on le connaît tous… même toi Sasuke-kun, ajouta-elle à l'attention du brun.

— Ah, bon ? Bizarre… il ne me dit rien…

— Pourtant l'année dernière, tu étais là lors de la finale inter-…

— Merde ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ce mec… la coupa Sasuke. Il ne l'avait pas ménagé... ce con…

— HEY ! Lança Naruto tout en donnant un coup de coude à son petit ami.

— Quoi ? Fit Sasuke tout en se prenant les côtes. Tu m'as fait mal…

— Je t'interdis de l'insulter. Répondit le blond. Je t'ai à peine touché…

— Tu es cruel…

— Pff…

Hinata observa le petit manège de ses amis avec un sourire, sans qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte, elle pouffa.

— Hinata ! S'écria Naruto.

— Vous… êtes… vraiment drôles tous les deux… je… suis désolée… essaya de répondre l'intéressée entre deux rires.

— Bon… je vais m'asseoir, dit Sasuke avec un sourire.

Ce petit échange l'avait détendu, oubliant presque les paroles de Naruto. Il n'avait pas bien saisi ce que celui-ci voulait dire, ou ne voulait-il pas ? Peu lui importait, il verrait ça le moment venu.

— Hinata, merci de rester à ses côtés.

— C'est normal… elle semblait si fragile en cet instant, tu ne trouves pas, Naruto-kun ?

Naruto suivit le regard d'Hinata et regarda Sakura un petit moment, puis il répondit avec un sourire :

— Oui… elle donne une image toujours forte, mais elle reste une fille, finalement…

— Oui…

Naruto déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata un bref instant, puis il alla rejoindre Sasuke.

— Naruto, ça fait combien de temps que tu connais Gaara ? Demanda Kiba.

Le blond venait à peine de s'asseoir quand son ami, qui se trouvait derrière lui, posa la question. Naruto tourna la tête vers celui-ci et se rendit compte que tous les regards de ses amis le fixèrent avec attention, attendant, semblait-il une réponse. Il Soupira légèrement, tout en reportant son regard sur Sasuke, qui paraissait attendre la même chose.

— Je l'ai connu à mes 8 ans, juste après avoir quitté Konoha…

— Je comprends mieux… fit Sasuke dans un murmure.

— Hein ?

— Oh ! Ça fait un sacré bout de temps… presque la même période que Sasuke, non ? Dit Kiba.

— Oui… souffla Naruto.

Une sorte de gêne s'installa tout aussi vite, Shikamaru observa le groupe.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai… il n'en rate pas une celui-là… »_Pensa-t-il.

— Kiba, si tu allais voir si Kakashi-sensei est arrivé… proposa-t-il pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

— Pourquoi moi ?

À peine avait-il posé sa question que Kurenai-sensei pénétra dans le bus, suivi d'Azuma-sensei.

— Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard… mais il semblerait qu'une certaine personne tarde à nous rejoindre… fit-elle d'un air dépité. Tout le monde est là, apparemment. Enfin… presque…

— Quelle excuse ridicule va-t-il encore nous sortir ? Demanda l'un des élèves, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

— Bon, ce n'est pas le plus important… Vous avez éteint vos portables ? Questionna Azuma. Si ce n'est pas le cas, faites-le. On part dans 10 min.

— Et Kakashi-sensei ?

— Il arrivera à temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. Leur répondit Iruka, qui venait de les rejoindre. Comme vous le savez, c'est votre dernier voyage ensemble pour cette année. Alors, essayez d'en profiter le plus possible. Asseyez-vous correctement s'il vous plaît. Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de certains élèves.

Naruto détourna le regard des professeurs et tourna la tête vers Sasuke.

— Tu seras gentil, hein ?

— Je vais essayer… répondit le brun.

— C'est déjà mieux que rien…

— Et lui ?

— Comment ça ?

— S'il me cherche, je répondrai et tu le sais…

— Mais tu as dit-…

— Je vais essayer. Répéta Sasuke tout en prenant la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

Soupirant légèrement, Naruto se rendit compte que les six prochains jours risquaient d'être mouvementés…

— Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour mon retard, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'était-…

— ON S'EN FOUT ! Firent les élèves en cœur.

— Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Kakashi.

— Tu es en retard… souligna Iruka.

— Justement…

— Pas le temps pour ça Kakashi, fit Kurenai tout en s'installant.

— Toma, on peut y aller, dit Azuma à l'intention du chauffeur.

— Ah ! Il était temps…

— Mais… Iruka, tu sais il m'était arrivé une-…

— Viens t'asseoir, on verra ça plus tard.

— WAHOUUU ! ENFIN ! Crièrent les élèves.

C'est ainsi que débuta le voyage scolaire de la troisième B, leur dernier… un séjour qui s'annonçait riche en surprises.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Recoucou,

Voilà, c'est terminé.

J'espère que le contenu vous a plu. Je n'ai pas encore commencé la suite, j'essaierai de faire ça le plus vite possible.

D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année, j'espère qu'elle sera meilleure que la précédente. Mais surtout, gardez la santé.

A très vite,

Kain.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Merci à:**_ Murasaki-kun, **miss-naruto-girl**, Scorpi,**marions**, Azra-sama, **Ba-chan powa**, hittokiri-chan, **Ayaka I. Kiyuu**, Tigrou19, **ocechan**.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 12

* * *

Cela faisait trois heures que le bus avait pris la route pour une destination que seuls les professeurs et accessoirement le chauffeur connaissaient. Mais étrangement, les élèves ne semblaient pas se poser de questions sur ce point… la plupart étaient en train de jouer, d'autres lisaient ou discutaient et le reste dormait… mais aucun d'entre eux ne se demandait quelle serait leur destination finale. Ils avaient l'air confiant sur le choix de leurs présidente et professeurs.

Naruto pour sa part observait le paysage qui défilait au fur et à mesure que le bus roulait. Il était assis à côté de Sasuke aux derniers sièges. Leurs mains toujours liées l'une à l'autre dans une prise agréable et rassurante, surtout pour le brun, qui semblait être le seul contact qu'ils pouvaient s'autoriser. Ils demeurèrent silencieux ne faisant pas attention au monde qui les entourait, seulement à l'écoute de leur respiration calme et légère.

— Il faudra trouver le moyen de se retrouver rien que tous les deux pendant cette semaine, fit Sasuke dans un murmure.

Naruto délaissa le beau tableau que lui offrait la fenêtre, puis répondit :

— Ça risque d'être difficile… on ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble l'endroit où nous allons…

— Oui, mais… je ne pourrai pas supporter ne pas te toucher pendant tout ce temps, dit le brun dans un souffle.

— Tu ne penses qu'à ça… obsédé.

— Pas du tout ! répondit Sasuke outré.

— Ben, voyons… alors faisons un petit pari, lança Naruto d'une voix douce à l'oreille du brun.

— De quel genre ?

— Et bien… que dirais-tu de passer les deux prochains jours sans aucune caresse ou baiser ? Lui murmura Naruto à l'oreille.

— DEUX JOURS ! Cria presque le brun.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces deux mots que les regards de ses amis se tournèrent vers eux. Un sourire qui en disait long s'affichait sur leurs visages.

— Baka…

— 2 Jours ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop long…

— … je vois…

— Ecoute, je-…

— Ça sera alors 3 jours. Répliqua Naruto d'un ton contrarié.

Face à la réaction de son petit ami, Sasuke perdit tout aussi vite la parole. Il fixa le blond sans parvenir à émettre un quelconque son. Puis, sans trop comprendre comment il avait pu se soustraire de son mutisme soudain, le brun attrapa le bras de Naruto l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui et répondit :

— Je suis d'accord…

— D'accord pour quoi ? Demanda le blond d'un air innocent.

— Tu veux que je le dise c'est bien ça ?

Sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, le regard de Naruto traduisait largement ses pensées.

Soupirant légèrement, Sasuke relâcha sa prise sur le bras du blond et dit :

— Je te promets de ne rien tenter pendant les 2 prochains jours… mais dès la fin de ce délai, ça sera tout le contraire, lança-t-il avec sérieux.

— Tu es sûr d'y arriver ?

— Je ferai tout pour…

« _Du moins, je l'espère… »_ pensa Sasuke sans trop de conviction.

— Parfait… fit Naruto avec un sourire. Ah ! J'ai oublié de te préciser un petit point, ajouta-t-il tout aussi vite.

— Quoi ?

— Je ferai tout pour rompre ta promesse, dit-il tout en déposant sa main sur la cuisse du brun. Et si tu perds, tu me laisseras faire tout ce que je veux.

— Qu-… QUOI ? S'exclama Sasuke.

Amusé de la réaction de son compagnon, Naruto se fit plus entreprenant, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de la cuisse du brun et se mit à caresser tout doucement la naissance de l'entrejambe de celui-ci.

— Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne vais pas changer nos places, dit le blond dans un murmure. Juste, faire subir à ce corps magnifique quelques supplices, enchaîna-t-il doucement tout en soulignant le torse du brun du bout du doigt avec son autre main.

Grisé par la voix chaude et suave de Naruto, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement lui échapper. Le blond s'amusait à ses dépends et s'il le laissait faire à sa guise, il risquait de le regretter… mais en même temps, c'était si excitant…

— Naruto… souffla enfin Sasuke tout en se saisissant de la main bien trop aventureuse de son ami.

— Oh !

— Quoi ? demanda le brun tout en déposant la main de Naruto loin de sa cuisse.

— Tu viens de m'appeler Naruto !

— C'est ton prénom, non ?

— Oui, mais… je me suis habitué à tes "Na-chan"… précisa le blond avec un sourire en coin.

— Ça va… j'étais troublé idiot…

— Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, pas toi ?

« _Toi peut-être, mais moi je risque d'y passer… » _se dit Sasuke tout en reportant son regard sur l'avant du bus.

— Oui… sûrement… se contenant-il de dire au bout d'un moment.

Naruto s'apprêta à répondre quand la voix de leur professeur s'éleva, interrompant par la même occasion l'élan du blond.

— Votre attention s'il vous plaît, fit Kakashi.

Les élèves quittèrent leurs occupations et regardèrent leur professeur qui semblait très impatient.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Iruka tout doucement.

Kakashi tourna la tête vers son collègue et accessoirement ami, puis dit tout en se baissant :

— Ils ne savent pas où nous allons n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est vrai, mais-…

— Alors, je vais m'amuser un peu, dit-il avec un sourire pervers. Ils semblent si confiants que je n'ai qu'une seule envie les faire réagir un peu. Pas toi ? Ajouta-t-il.

— Dis, j'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu voulais tant annoncer quand tu es arrivé en retard ?

— Bien sûr que non… tu me prends pour qui ?

— Justement… je te connais…

— Ne t'inquiète pas…

Iruka fixa son ami qui s'apprêtait à faire subir à leurs élèves un moment des plus démoralisant de leur existence. Il voulait l'arrêter, mais étrangement, il ne fit rien. Il tourna la tête vers Kurenai et Azuma pour connaître leur avis sur la question, il fut surpris par le sourire qui ornait leurs visages. Ils semblaient être impatients de voir la réaction de leurs chers adolescents.

— Tu vas leur montrer ça ? Demanda Azuma.

— Hé hé hé… on y sera dans 30 minutes alors je me suis dis, ça serait intéressant de voir leurs têtes.

— Sensei vous comptez nous dire ce que vous avez à dire ou pas ? S'écria un élève.

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de Kakashi. Celui-ci semblait se réjouir déjà de l'effet qu'allait produire son petit jeu.

— Vous voulez savoir, hein ?

— Si vous voulez nous parler de la raison de votre retard, on n'a pas tellement envie de savoir, non… fit une fille.

— Qu-… NON, ça n'a rien à voir… répondit Kakashi contrarié.

Son retard semblait avoir pris le dessus sur le reste… ce n'était pas sa faute pour une fois, mais personne n'avait voulu savoir quand il s'apprêtait à en parler lors de son arrivée. Pour le moment, il ne voulait qu'une chose, voir la tête de ses élèves chéris le moment où le bus s'arrêterait devant la destination non officielle de leur lieu d'hébergement. Il jubilait d'avance.

— Alors, ce que je voulais vous annoncer un peu plus tôt, c'est qu'on arrivera bientôt à l'auberge. Essayez d'être prêts avant qu'on atteigne le lieu.

— Déjà ? C'est super… s'écria la plupart des élèves.

— Ils vont te détester après ça… fit Iruka à son ami.

— Mais non…

Naruto et ses amis avaient suivi le petit discours de leur professeur avec une certaine attention. Quand celui-ci avait terminé, ils se regardèrent quelques instants, se demandant ce que Kakashi Hatake préparait.

— Il avait un sourire bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Kiba.

— Totalement… il mijote sûrement quelque chose… fit une voix endormie.

— Bien dormi, Hime ? demanda Kiba avec un sourire.

— Sakura-chan ! Tu as pu te reposer ? fit Naruto.

— Oui, merci… désolée de m'être endormie dès mon arrivée, mais je n'ai pas fermé l'œil hier soir… je te raconterai plus tard Hinata, ajouta-t-elle tout aussi vite à l'attention de son amie.

Celle-ci lui répondit avec son adorable sourire habituel.

— Alors pour Kakashi-sensei ? Reprit Kiba.

— On verra bien ce qu'il nous réserve le moment venu… répondit Neji tout en reportant son regard sur leur professeur.

— Il aime jouer avec nos nerfs, n'oubliez pas… dit Sasuke tout en déposant son bras sur le siège devant lui.

— Comme toujours… fit Shikamaru.

— Vous envisagez tout de suite le pire, ça ne sera pas aussi terrible que vous le pensez, j'en suis sûr, lança Naruto avec un rire léger.

— Ça se voit que c'est seulement ta première année avec lui Naruto… souligna Sakura.

— Mais-…

— Tu verras par toi-même Na-chan… le coupa Sasuke tout en déposant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

À peine le brun avait déposé sa main que son petit ami fixa cette source de chaleur nouvelle sur lui. Il reporta très vite son regard vers son ami et dit avec un sourire en coin :

— Ça fait à peine 10 minutes et tu n'as pas résisté ?

— Q-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Tout le groupe se tourna vers le couple avide de curiosité.

— On avait dit 2 jours, non ? Pourtant, tu n'as pas tenu plus de 10 minutes…

Comprenant les paroles du blond, Sasuke se rendit enfin compte de la main qu'il avait déposé sur l'épaule de Naruto.

« _Ce n'est pas vrai… je savais que j'allais y rester… je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte… » _pensa-t-il tout en fixant sa main.

Très vite, il la retira comme brûlé tout en serrant le poing.

_« Je vais y laisser ma peau… regardez-moi ce sourire… il est content de lui en plus… »_

— Ça ne compte pas… répondit Sasuke tout en détournant le regard. Il se rendit alors compte des yeux braqués sur eux.

— Vous parlez de quoi vous deux ? C'est quoi cette histoire de 2 jours ? questionna Kiba.

— Ce n'est pas ton problème Kiba… répliqua Sasuke.

— Oh, mais si. Vous oubliez qu'on partagera la même chambre tous les 6. Alors, pas de tension au sein du groupe. Alors ? Répéta-t-il.

— Mais rien je t'ai-…

— C'est juste un petit pari, dit Naruto tout en se plaçant derrière Sasuke.

— OHHHH ! Firent les autres.

Une expression compatissante naquit sur leur visage, ils semblaient avoir compris et étrangement, ils doutèrent de la réussite du brun.

— HEY ! Putain, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Cria Sasuke.

— Mon dieu, il s'énerve déjà ! Dit Kiba avec un air faussement choqué. Naruto, tu as déjà gagné… enchaîna-t-il tout en avançant un peu vers l'avant du bus qui semblait ralentir.

— Bon courage vieux… lui souhaita Shikamaru tout en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il vaut mieux jeter l'éponge tout de suite… tu n'y arriveras pas mon pote… ajouta-t-il tout en s'éloignant légèrement pour rejoindre Kiba.

— P'tain… lâchez moi avec ça… leur répondit Sasuke. Et vous pas un mot ! Lança-t-il à l'attention de Neji et Choji.

— Mais on n'a rien dit nous… répondirent-ils en chœur.

— Votre regard parle pour vous…

— Déjà frustré mon cœur ? Lui murmura Naruto à l'oreille.

À la proximité du corps du blond, Sasuke se sentit en danger. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui au plus vite, sinon il allait perdre et pour de bon.

— Hinata, viens, on va bientôt arriver… fit Sakura tout en se saisissant de la main de la jeune fille. Sasuke, désolée pour toi… ajouta-t-elle d'un air désolé, mais tout aussi moqueur.

— Toi aussi… dit le brun tout en voyant ses deux amies rejoindre les autres.

Soudain, la question du blond lui revint en mémoire, il se tourna vers lui et demanda :

— Tu as dit quoi ?

— Quand ça ?

— Ne fais pas l'innocent! Tu as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Naruto fit parcourir sa main discrètement sur la fesse droite du brun dans un geste provocateur. Il sentit Sasuke se raidir face à ce contact, alors le blond se fit plus insistant dans son acte, mais très vite son compagnon se ressaisit et s'éloigna de lui.

— Tu ne m'auras pas… 2 jours, que 2 malheureux jours… et tu vas subir la pire des tortures… et peu importe où, quand et surtout, comment… fit-il tout en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Naruto le regarda rejoindre les autres, il paraissait nerveux, la main passée fébrilement dans ses cheveux en était la preuve.

— Tsk… ça va être plus dur que je ne le croyais… mais en même temps… dit le blond tout en suivant le brun.

« _Bordel… il veut ma mort ou quoi… s'il n'y avait pas l'histoire du pari, je l'aurais pris sur le champ, bus ou pas… »_explosa Sasuke intérieurement.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Le bus s'était arrêté au bout d'une trentaine de minutes que Kakashi avait annoncé. Les élèves commencèrent à descendre et à se regrouper. Leur professeur de mathématiques préféra leur demander, — ordonner, serait un terme plus approprié…— de rester à côté du bus qui protégeait le lieu de leur halte et de ne pas regarder par les fenêtres. La plupart d'entre eux pensaient, les plus naïfs surtout, que le tableau allait être des plus magnifique et accueillant… mais le reste s'attendait au pire…

— Regarde-moi ce sourire, chuchota Kiba à l'oreille de Shikamaru.

— Ne fais pas ça crétin… lui souffla-t-il contrarié.

— Gomen… s'excusa Kiba tout en détournant le regard.

— Bon, le bus va bouger et vous pourrez enfin contempler notre lieu de retraite pour ces 6 prochains jours. Lança Kakashi.

— Tu devrais oublier ça et continuer notre route… on est plus très loin… murmura Iruka à son ami.

— Laisse Iruka, on va bien s'amuser, lui répondit Azuma.

— …

Le bus bougea enfin et se plaça un peu plus loin, il laissa derrière lui une petite traînée de poussière. Naruto suivit celui-ci du regard, puis il reporta son attention sur ses amis tout en disant :

— C'est bizarre, pourquoi le bus se gare juste là ? Il devrait y avoir un emplacement pour ça, non… vous en faites des têtes ! enchaîna-t-il surpris.

Pour toute réponse, Kiba lui indiqua la source de leur mutisme du doigt. Sa main tremblait légèrement tout en désignant la cause de tout ce silence qui s'était installé si brusquement.

Un nuage vint voiler le soleil de cette magnifique journée. L'air semblait lourd et froid, un vent glacial souffla faisant danser les quelques feuilles séchées qui reposaient sur le sol. Naruto suivit la direction que son ami indiquait, il s'apprêta à parler, mais les mots moururent au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux fixaient l'auberge ? Baraque ? Chose ?…

La structure extérieure donnait l'impression qu'il se tenait devant un lieu d'habitat, mais les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, le verre totalement cassé, les murs semblaient avoir subi une rafale de jets de pierres tellement ils étaient parsemés de trous. L'allée était couverte de feuilles et de terre… cette même terre tapissait l'ensemble du lieu…

— Sen… sen… sensei… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Parvint finalement à demander le blond tout en pointant du doigt la vieille bicoque qui se trouvait devant eux. C'est… ça… c'est dans ça qu'on va… Kakashi-sensei… dites-nous que c'est faux, ajouta-t-il tout en tournant la tête vers son professeur.

Le visage de Naruto affichait une expression des plus inquiétantes. C'était un mélange d'effroi, d'étonnement, d'inquiétude… une palette de sentiments voyait le jour au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Sasuke pour sa part, gardait un visage impassible, de même pour Neji et Shikamaru, ils connaissaient suffisamment bien leur professeur pour que celui-ci mette en place toute cette comédie… mais bien qu'ils gardaient une expression neutre, ils étaient loin d'imaginer une chose pareille. Ce qui se dressait devant eux était tout sauf un lieu dans lequel un groupe d'une quarantaine de personnes allait passer une semaine entière…

Le toit semblait avoir été frappé par un cyclone, le jardin ne ressemblait plus à un jardin… les arbres tenaient débout totalement nus et sans vie, le sol semblait sec et totalement mort… les murs étaient encore debout… pour une raison inconnue…

La surprise enfin passée, Sakura se tourna vers Naruto qui se tenait à présent devant leur professeur essayant d'obtenir une quelconque explication. Les autres élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux.

— Cette année, il a fait fort, quand même… vous ne trouvez pas Iruka-sensei ? demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci soupira tout en reportant son regard sur Kakashi.

— Kiba, tu devrais fermer la bouche, ça peut-être dangereux, dit Shikamaru tout en déposant sa main sur la tête de l'intéressé.

— Qu-Quoi ? fit-il tout en reprenant ses esprits. Dites, c'est quoi ce truc ?

— Une blague made in Kakashi… je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais dans le piège aussi facilement… lança Neji avec un sourire en coin.

— Ah ! Ça va… j'étais surpris… répondit-il gêné. Tiens ! Où est Naruto ?

— Juste là-bas… dit Sasuke tout en indiquant la direction où se trouvait son petit-ami. On devrait peut-être le rassurer, non ?

— Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? Demanda Neji.

— Et bien oui bien entendu… mais en même temps, c'est drôle de le voir comme ça… finit par ajouter le brun.

— En fin de compte, tu as peut-être tes chances… lança Sakura avec sourire.

— De ?

— De gagner le pari… tu peux être très têtu et maître de toi quand tu veux, ajouta-t-elle.

— Humm…

_« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… mais je compte bien le gagner ce satané pari et lui faire subir le pire et merveilleux supplice de sa vie… » _se dit Sasuke tout en fixant le blond.

Un rire qui semblait avoir longuement été retenu explosa enfin. Kakashi n'en pouvait plus… il avait tenu bon aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait, mais les têtes de certains de ses élèves l'avait achevé. Son rire résonnait dans le silence du lieu, moqueur et railleur. Il riait tellement que ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes, il essuyait avec sa main le léger liquide qui s'était mis à glisser le long de ses joues.

— Vous… vous… vous êtes vraiment… je vous adore… mon dieu j'ai mal au ventre… parvint-il à dire au bout d'un moment.

— Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que…

— Ce n'est pas ici ? Demandèrent certains des élèves.

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi rit encore plus fort.

— Ah ! Naruto revient par ici, souligna Kiba.

— Dites, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda le blond.

— Ce que tu peux être naïf parfois… fit Shikamaru.

— Ils se moquent de nous, tu as vu, non ? Lui répondit Neji.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke, lui demandant une réponse à sa question, tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, c'était un rire qu'il semblait vouloir camoufler.

— Kakashi, tu devrais arrêter maintenant… les pauvres… dit Iruka tout en donnant une tape sur la tête de celui-ci.

— Mais… c'est tellement drôle, regarde-les… répondit-il tout en se massant la zone légèrement endolorie.

Les élèves n'en revenaient pas, ils s'étaient laissé avoir en beauté… ils lancèrent des regards assassins à leur professeur tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, mais dont le contenu n'échappa pas aux trois autres professeurs.

— Ils te détestent, je pense, se moqua Azuma.

— Ce que tu peux être bête parfois… allez, viens, reprends ta place, il nous reste encore un bout de chemin à faire…fit Iruka tout en prenant son ami par le bras et l'obligeant à remonter dans le bus.

— Je sens qu'ils ne vont pas lui pardonner de si tôt…dit Kurenai tout en suivant Iruka.

— C'est certain… murmura Azuma. Bon, vous l'avez compris, Kakashi-sensei s'est un peu joué de vous.

— C'est une manière bien gentille de le dire, sensei… fit un garçon.

— Bon... bref, on remonte dans le bus et on reprend la route pour la bonne destination...

— Vous en êtes sûr ?

— Très drôle… allez, montez, ordonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

— Une perte de temps… encore une fois… lança Shikamaru tout en remontant dans le véhicule.

Les élèves reprirent leurs places sans pour autant cesser de lancer des regards en coin à leur professeur. C'était prévisible…

— Ne, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Naruto tout en rejoignant Sasuke.

— Ça aurait été moins drôle, répondit simplement le brun avec un sourire.

— Baka… j'ai dû être totalement ridicule…

— Mais non… tu as été adorable avec cette frimousse toute inquiète, dit Sasuke tout en s'approchant de l'oreille du blond dans l'intention de la lécher du bout de la langue. Ah ! J'ai failli oublier… pas de contact avant 2 jours…

Naruto ferma tout de suite les yeux s'attendant à cette caresse, son cœur battait à toute vitesse comme la première fois qu'il lui avait murmuré des paroles qui le faisaient encore rougir aujourd'hui. Mais il fut totalement déçu quand Sasuke prononça ces derniers mots tout en s'éloignant.

— Patiente encore un peu…

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Naruto légèrement honteux.

Il s'était laissé aller… ce n'était pas à lui de réagir ainsi et d'être si impatient d'être touché…

— Mauvais joueur… répliqua Sasuke tout en reportant son regard sur la route.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand le bus s'arrêta devant l'auberge. La première chose que les élèves firent, c'était de se ruer vers les fenêtres latérales du véhicule pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien arrivés au bon endroit. Très vite, le soulagement et la joie remplacèrent l'inquiétude et l'appréhension. C'était au-delà de ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé. C'était grand, magnifiquement grand… elle était en bois dans un style ancien, sur deux étages… ça n'avait rien à voir avec la vieille maison morte qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt.

— Tout le monde dehors ! Ordonna Azuma. N'oubliez pas vos sacs, on se retrouve à l'entrée, pas de conneries surtout et restez poli. Chérie, on est arrivés, dit-il avec beaucoup plus de douceur à sa femme. Tu es fatiguée ?

— Non, ça va… répondit-elle tout en descendant du bus.

— Tu vois, ils ont vite oublié notre petite escale devant l'autre auberge, fit Kakashi tout en suivant Iruka.

— À ta place, je ne serai pas aussi confiant, lui répondit-il dans un soupir.

— Pfff… alors, vous pensez quoi du lieu ? Questionna Kakashi aux élèves qui se trouvaient face aux fenêtres.

— Regardez ! Cria l'un des élèves ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à leur professeur.

— Il y a même un jardin, et un très beau jardin ! Lança un autre.

— Vous m'en voulez encore ? C'était une blague… s'hasarda-t-il à demander.

— On est juste à quelques centaines de mètres de la PLAGE !

— Laisse tomber, allez, viens, tira Iruka son ami vers l'extérieur. Laisse leur du temps… tu l'as cherché aussi…

— C'est GÉNIAL ! fit Kiba rejoignant l'euphorie de ses camarades.

— Quel gamin… dit Shikamaru dans un soupir.

— Regarde, il y en a un autre… lui répondit Sasuke tout en regardant son petit ami rejoindre le groupe qui s'était mis devant les fenêtres. Mais il est terriblement mignon, on dirait un petit chien face à un nouveau jouet. Ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

— On peut voir des petites oreilles et une petite queue bouger de gauche à droite tellement il est content… fit Neji d'un petit air moqueur.

— Oh, la ferme… répliqua Sasuke tout en se levant pour descendre.

— Hinata, on y va ? Demanda Neji tout en proposant sa main à la jeune fille.

— Oui… répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se saisit de la main tendue et se leva. Dans un geste maladroit, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Neji. Très vite, le rouge lui monta aux oreilles, étrangement, se retrouver rien que tous les deux — certes, pas totalement seuls…— dans un lieu aussi lointain de leurs maisons, procurait un sentiment nouveau. Totalement perdus dans leur petit monde, ils ne virent pas l'impatience de leurs amis de s'avancer enfin.

— Vous savez, il y a des chambres pour ce que vous souhaitez faire… fit Kiba qui semblait avoir quitté sa contemplation des lieux.

— Crétin… lança Neji tout en administrant un coup de poing sur la tête de son ami.

— AIE ! Putain, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous… vous êtes frustrés ou quoi ?

Neji ne fit pas attention aux jérémiades du brun et prit la direction de la sortie, Hinata à sa suite, toujours aussi rouge.

— Baka, fit à son tour Sakura tout en suivant les autres.

— Mais quoi ? Demanda Kiba tout en tournant la tête vers Shikamaru.

— Rien… allez venez, Choji il faut descendre.

Tout le monde se retrouva devant l'auberge, leurs sacs à la main et fin prêts à aller s'allonger pour récupérer un peu et s'amuser enfin.

Une hôtesse vint à leur rencontre. Elle était habillée d'un kimono et un sourire chaleureux les accueillit.

— Bonjour, vous devez être le groupe de Konoha ? Bienvenue à l'auberge_ Nightfall_(1).

— Bonjour, toutes nos excuses pour le retard, on a eu quelques petits problèmes sur le chemin… répondit Iruka.

— Rien de grave, j'espère !

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas… juste le caprice d'une personne…

— Tu parles de-… commença Kakashi.

Mais très vite sa réponse fut coupée par un coup de coude qu'Iruka lui administra discrètement.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Kakashi dans un murmure.

— Tais-toi…

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna la jeune femme.

— Non, non, rassurez-vous…

Les élèves avaient suivi l'échange avec un amusement certain.

— Je m'appelle Natsumi, je serai chargée de votre groupe pendant votre séjour, se présenta-t-elle.

— On se remet à vous, lui répondit Iruka tout en s'inclinant.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre lieu de séjour, dit-elle tout en s'avançant dans la grande allée du jardin. Vous serez dans la partie ouest comme c'était convenu, l'autre groupe se trouve dans celle de l'est. D'ailleurs, ils sont arrivés depuis un petit moment, ajouta-t-elle tout en rejoignant le hall.

— Excellent… on aurait pu être là plus tôt si une certaine personne ne s'était pas amusée en route, fit Azuma à l'attention de Kakashi.

— Ça va… pour une fois que j'avais une bonne raison pour mon retard… répondit-il tout en se passant la main sur sa nuque.

— Si vous voulez bien vous déchaussez et mettre ces pantoufles, proposa-t-elle quand ils furent près du meuble dans le hall.

Après avoir changé de chaussures, ils suivirent leur hôtesse.

— Gaara est déjà là, Naruto... lança Kiba avec un sourire.

Étrangement, il était certain que les deux prochains jours allaient être des plus intéressants.

— On a entendu tout aussi bien que toi, Kiba. Pas la peine de le répéter… répliqua Sasuke exaspéré.

Naruto avait observé la réaction du brun avec un amusement certain. Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être demander de l'aide au roux pour rendre son compagnon encore plus frustré et jaloux que jamais.

— J'ai hâte de le revoir, fit le blond. Et toi, Sakura-chan ?

— Qu-… quoi moi ? J'en ai rien… rien à faire de ce mec terriblement sexy-… s'interrompit-elle tout en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

« _Merde, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? » _

— Ooooh ! Firent ses amis.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

— Alors, comme ça il est _**terriblement sexy**_… répéta Kiba tout en appuyant bien sur ces derniers mots. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal… alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Totalement surpris par la dernière remarque de leur ami, le groupe le fixa un moment. Naruto se décida à dire quelque chose, quand la voix de l'hôtesse le coupa en plein élan.

— Voici l'aile ouest, il y a 5 chambres, 2 pour les professeurs, une pour les filles et les 2 restantes pour les garçons, précisa-t-elle tout en présentant chaque pièce.

— C'est très spacieux… fit Kurenai.

— Oui… répondit Iruka tout en promenant son regard sur le lieu. Bon, déposez vos sacs, profitez-en pour vous reposer un peu. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain.

— YES ! Crièrent les élèves en cœur tout en se dirigeant vers les chambres.

— Je vois qu'ils étaient impatients, fit Natsumi avec un sourire.

— Totalement… je vous remercie pour les chambres, elles sont parfaites, ajouta Kurenai.

— Je vous en prie, le dîner sera servi à 20 heures dans la grande salle qu'on a vu un peu plus tôt, en compagnie de l'autre groupe bien entendu, enchaîna l'hôtesse.

— Ça sera parfait, merci.

— Je vous laisse alors, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, proposa-t-elle. Souhaitez-vous que je vous serve du thé ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Pas pour le moment, merci, lui répondit Azuma.

— Je vous laisse alors, fit-elle tout en refermant doucement la porte coulissante derrière elle.

— Je vais m'allonger un peu, lança Kurenai après un moment.

— Bon, je vous laisse aussi, dit Azuma tout en suivant sa femme.

Iruka suivit le départ d'Azuma du regard, puis il reporta son attention sur Kakashi qui s'était couché à même le sol, celui-ci étant en tatami, c'était encore mieux qu'un lit.

— Tu vas faire la tête longtemps… ? Demanda Iruka tout en s'agenouillant près de son ami.

— …

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Alors, Iruka se décida à faire réagir son compagnon de chambre à sa façon. Il s'installa à cheval sur celui-ci et dit :

— Je n'ai plus le choix…

— Attends ! Qu'est-ce-… commença par dire Kakashi en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Tu comptes faire quoi là ? C'est une proposition ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— À quoi tu penses encore ? S'indigna Iruka légèrement gêné. Tu vas voir à quoi je joue, Monsieur le Gamin !

Et ce fut le signal donné pour une longue et interminable séance de torture de chatouilles.

— Non… arrête… ha ha ha… je t'en supplie-… je… Ha Ha…

De l'autre côté de la cloison, on pouvait entendre des cris et des rires qui se mélangèrent avec rythme. Les garçons qui s'étaient partagé les deux chambres, sept dans l'une et six dans l'autre, se réjouissaient de la torture et du supplice que leur professeur subissait.

— Je le plains dans un sens… fit Kiba. Mais en même temps, c'est une punition bien douce pour lui… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tout en déposant son sac.

— Elle est vachement grande, cette chambre ! Il y a largement la place pour 10 futons ! Lança Naruto tout en s'avançant dans la pièce.

— Ouais… mais regardez-moi cette VUE ! S'exclama Kiba tout en ouvrant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la mer.

— WOW ! Le rejoignit Naruto.

— Oh ! Le mode chiot est de retour ! Se moqua Neji tout en s'asseyant.

Sasuke délaissa le rangement de son sac et tourna la tête vers son petit ami. Et il se rendit compte que celui-ci était bel et bien dans le mode que Neji avait décrit. Il soupira tout en se laissant retomber par terre.

— Je vais y passer… murmura-t-il.

— Il y a des chances… lui répondit Shikamaru qui s'était allongé.

— Merci… je me sens vraiment mieux...

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer l'un de leur camarade.

— Les gars, il y a des sources chaudes ! Annonça-t-il avec un large sourire.

— Oh, sérieux ! Lui répondit Naruto qui avait quitté la baie vitrée.

— Hum, hum, fit simplement Reiji pour toute réponse (c'était le délégué).

— YATTA ! S'écria Kiba. On se rejoint la bas Rei, ajouta-t-il tout en ouvrant l'armoire murale.

— Okay ! Je vais prévenir les filles, dit-il tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Ahh, ils sont là, yukata, yukata !

Sasuke avait suivi la scène sans trop d'attention, mais très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il allait voir Naruto **NU,**et qu'il ne pourrait rien** FAIRE** !

— Là… je vais y passer, c'est certain…

— Mon pauvre vieux… courage… essaya de le réconforter Shikamaru.

Face aux paroles de son ami, une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête le faisant se lever brusquement.

— NARUTO ! On ne va pas aux bains !

Le blond tourna la tête et répondit avec une certaine colère :

— Dans tes rêves ! J'y vais avec ou sans toi ! Répliqua le blond avec force. On y va Kiba, lança-t-il à son ami.

— J'y pense, ça te dit qu'on invite Gaara ? Demanda Kiba tout en tournant la tête vers Sasuke.

— Choji allez viens, fit Shikamaru à son tour.

— Allez, viens Sasuke tu n'es pas seul avec lui dans le bain, alors ne t'inquiète pas… dit Neji tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Tu ferais mieux de venir, ils comptent inviter Gaara…

— Je vais y rester… je vais y rester… répéta le brun tout en prenant un yukata. Qu-… QUOI !

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

**(1) Nightfall:** le nom de l'auberge me vient tout simplement d'un jeu... merci Guild Wars lol...

Que va-t-il arriver dans le prochain chapitre ?

Sasuke parviendra-t-il à se maîtriser ? Ou alors… ?

La suite dans le chapitre 13.

A très bientôt.

Kain


	14. Chapter 13

**Avant toute chose, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard … j'espère que ça ne sera pas une habitude…**

_**Merci à :**_ Yaoiloveforever, **miss-hayden**, Murasaki-kun, **Tigrou19**, Loo', **sorashi**, marions, **xmanasamax**, miss-naruto-girl, **yoru93**, hittokiri-chan, **ocechan**, cyrca, **melimelodrame**, Nanou-chan.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 13

* * *

— C'est bien calme… fit Kakashi après avoir repris son souffle.

Iruka tourna la tête vers son ami, ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le dos. Ils avaient pris cette position après l'assaut déloyal du brun… la punition fut longue et cruelle…

— Oui… bien trop calme si tu veux mon avis… peut-être qu'ils sont aux sources ?

Kakashi se plaça face à Iruka, sa tête sur sa main tout en fixant celui-ci et dit :

— Sans doute… dis, tu ne veux pas profiter de ce moment de répit pour s'amuser un peu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave tout en caressant la joue rouge et chaude du brun.

— A quoi tu penses encore… je-… s'hasarda à demander Iruka en voyant Kakashi s'approcher de lui.

— Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi… t'embrasser là, fit-il tout en caressant la nuque dévoilée du bout des doigts. Te lécher ici, ajouta-t-il tout en prenant le lobe de l'oreille appétissant avec sa langue le ramenant dans sa bouche.

Iruka se sentit défaillir, cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller ainsi dans les bras de quelqu'un… s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il dirait que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait rien eu de comparable… depuis cette soirée un peu trop arrosée où ils s'étaient retrouvés le lendemain totalement nus dans le même futon… sans aucun souvenir de la veille, à part les traces de leurs jouissances et étreintes laissées ici et là sur leurs corps…

Les seuls mots qu'ils eurent échangé, une fois la surprise passée était "C'était une erreur", "Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé"…

Mais pour Iruka, c'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait… et voir Kakashi revenir à la charge comme aujourd'hui, rendait les choses encore plus difficiles.

— Arr… arrête… tu avais… promis qu'on n'en parlerait plus… tu… nhhn… parvint à dire Iruka dans un gémissement.

— Ca fait des semaines… ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de recommencer ? demanda Kakashi tout en mordillant la chair tendre de cette nuque qui n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler.

— Non… je ne me rappelle toujours pas… souffla le brun tout en tournant la tête, donnant à Kakashi un accès total à son cou.

«_ Je ne me rappelle pas… je ne me souviens de rien… je me souviens de tout… » _se contredit mentalement Iruka.

— Tu mens mal… dit Kakashi tout en se dégageant.

— Hein !

Iruka suivit la retraite de son ami sans un mot, tout doucement, il se releva et remit sa chemise correctement.

— Kakashi… je…

— On doit en parler pourtant, je ne peux plus faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… le coupa-t-il.

— Mais… tu ne peux pas revenir sur ce qu'on avait dit, je-… répondit Iruka tout en se plaçant devant Kakashi.

— Justement ! Répliqua-t-il avec force. Il faut qu'on parle, je veux savoir si c'est possible d'aller plus loin et construire quelque chose, ajouta-t-il sans quitter le brun des yeux.

Face à la réponse de son ami, Iruka détourna le regard tout en serrant ses poings sur ses genoux. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse tellement il était nerveux. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit-là ne pouvait exister qu'en rêve… c'était un merveilleux et inoubliable songe.

— Nous deux…. Ça ne peut pas marcher et tu le sais…

— Tu te bases sur quoi pour affirmer ça ? Hein ? demanda Kakashi tout en saisissant son vis-à-vis par les épaules.

— Tu me fais mal…

— Iruka… murmura Kakshi tout en attirant le brun à lui. Je rêve de cette nuit soir après soir… je me rappelle de ton souffle contre moi, de tes gémissements de plaisir quand je te caressais encore et encore, de tes-…

— Arrête, je t'en prie… supplia Iruka tout en tentant de se dégager.

— Pourquoi tu veux nier ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— …

Kakashi attira encore plus le corps de son ami à lui. Tout doucement, il lui caressa le dos dans un geste lent et lourd de sous-entendus. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position l'un contre l'autre. Iruka sentait son corps se détendre, mais en même temps, une chaleur brûlante et familière se répandait en lui.

— Dis-moi oui… fit tout doucement Kakashi tout en prenant entre ses mains le visage de son ami.

— Non…

— Oui… lui répondit Kakashi tout en déposant ses lèvres sur celles d'Iruka.

La même chaleur incontrôlable et étrange s'empara de Kakashi. Le simple contact de ses lèvres sur celles du brun alluma un feu brûlant et incomparable dans son corps. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi brutale, il ne savait pas quand l'incendie eut commencé, il savait juste qu'il était en train de se répandre dans chaque parcelle de son être tel un brasier incontrôlable. Comme cette nuit-là où il l'avait fait sien doucement et fiévreusement. Il sentait qu'Iruka vivait la même chose que lui, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de lui faire admettre ça au plus vite, ça en allait de sa santé…

Lentement, Kakashi prit la lèvre inférieure du brun entre ses dents, la mordillant tout doucement tout en la ramenant à lui avec sa langue. Comme une caresse, il prit cette bouche tant désirée et se mit à l'embrasser avec une infinie délicatesse. Il sentit Iruka se détendre enfin et répondre à son baiser avec une certaine incertitude. Kakashi ne se fit pas prier et attira le brun à lui. Peu à peu, leur ballet délicat se transforma en une danse exigeante et passionnée, le baiser devint dur et humide. Iruka s'accrocha à son ami dans un geste désespéré, il voulait rompre leur échange, mais ses pensées étaient loin d'être en accord avec son corps. Cependant, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Kakashi épargna ses lèvres rougies et gonflées.

— C'est un oui pour moi… fit-il tout en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres meurtries de son ami.

Iruka fixa Kakashi un bref moment tout en reprenant son souffle. Il put lire le désir à travers ses lunettes, mais tout aussi le sentiment de victoire… le petit sourire qui accompagnait cet éclat au fond de ses yeux exaspéra au plus haut point Iruka. Il se dégagea avec force et se leva tout en lançant un regard plein de colère et d'indignation.

_« Ce sourire, ce satané sourire… »_ répéta Iruka tout en serrant les poings.

— Iru-…

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi agis-tu toujours d'une manière si égoïste ? Demanda le brun avec une voix chargée d'émotion. Je t'ai pourtant dit d'arrêter… tu ne comprends vraiment rien… ajouta-t-il avec force les larmes aux yeux.

— Je… Iruka ? Qu'est-ce-…

— Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, HEIN ? Le coupa le brun tout en ramenant sa main sur sa poitrine.

— Mai-…

— Chaque fois qu'on se croise dans les couloirs, je t'imagine me prendre dans tes bras et m'embrasser à perdre haleine… chaque jour où on se retrouve dans la salle des professeurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cet unique instant de bonheur, à cette unique nuit où ton regard s'était posé sur moi avec du désir et de la tendresse, où tes mains m'ont caressé et aimé… jamais je n'ai pensé pouvoir vivre ça, je pensais que c'était un rêve impossible et je devais le laisser enfermer au fond de mon cœur… je… pour-…

Iruka s'effondra à genoux les mains à plat sur le sol pour lui assurer un quelconque équilibre. Ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus… il semblait en cet instant si fragile…

— Pourquoi… tu veux tout gâcher maintenant ? Questionna le brun dans un murmure. J'ai fait comme tu as dit… j'ai tenté d'oublier et j'ai réussi à te faire croire ça jusqu'à ce jour…

— Justement… c'était une erreur… souffla Kakashi tout en se plaçant devant Iruka.

— Non… ce n'était-…

— SI ! Cria presque Kakashi. Laisse-moi une chance de te faire oublier mon égoïsme… cette nuit… cette nuit a été…

— Un simple rêve… termina Iruka.

— Quoi ?

— …

— NON ! répliqua Kakashi tout en se saisissant d'Iruka. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?

— Tu es prêt à gâcher une amitié de plus de 10 ans à cause d'une simple nuit ?

— Qui te parle de gâcher ? Je veux aller plus loin, c'est-…

— Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi ? Fit le brun tout en fixant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

— Iruka…

— Tout ! Cria-t-il. Tu es mon collègue, mon meilleur ami et… l'homme que j'aime… mais tu ne ressens pas la même chose sur ce dernier point, n'est-ce pas ? S'hasarda à demander Iruka dans un rire nerveux. Évidemment… c'est juste l'attrait du nouveau qui te pousse à vouloir recommencer… c'est juste… ça…

— …

Le regard de Kakashi devint froid et sombre, Iruka ne put maintenir le contact aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, il détourna le regard et ajouta :

— Je ne suis pas prêt à sacrifier tout pour te faire plaisir… le peu que tu me donnes me suffit largement…

Le silence qui suivit le monologue du brun rendit l'atmosphère lourde et glaciale. Iruka sentit le regard de Kakashi sur lui et ça le fit frissonner. Il souhaitait que son compagnon le laisse enfin tranquille… et redevenir comme ils étaient avant… c'était tout ce qu'il demandait…

Sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, la voix puissante et rauque de Kakashi le sortit de ses pensées.

— Tu as fini ?

— …

— Je t'ai posé une question, demanda Kakashi tout en enlevant ses lunettes et les rangea dans la petite poche de sa chemise.

Ses gestes étaient lents et précis. Mais ses yeux laissaient paraître tout le contraire.

— À quoi bon vouloir t'expliquer… fit Iruka. Je ne suis pas comme toi… je cherche autre chose que du se-…

— Du sexe ? Termina Kakashi.

— Ce n'est-…

— Tu as raison, je suis quelqu'un de peu fiable… le coupa-t-il. Je change de partenaire pratiquement tout les mois… ajouta-t-il avec débit. Je ne crois pas à l'amour et ni à une relation exclusive. Tu peux facilement te permettre de me traiter de salaud et d'un homme sans morale… je prends ce qu'on me donne aussi longtemps que cela me paraît nécessaire et je m'arrange pour les quitter de la manière la plus cruelle possible. Je ne cherche que du plaisir avec ces femmes et elles me le rendent bien… mais…

— Kak-…

Iruka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…

Il connaissait la manière dont Kakashi menait sa vie, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il était un salaud comme il le disait… certes, c'était quelqu'un de volage et plutôt froid dans ses relations, mais Iruka ne l'avait jamais jugé ou critiquer sa façon d'agir. Peu lui importait, car il se disait que le cœur de son ami était encore libre et qu'il avait une chance, même petite, de se faire aimer… mais après cette nuit-là, il avait définitivement perdu tout espoir…

— … mais j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi… termina-t-il.

— Kakashi… tu n'as pas-… tenta-t-il de lui dire quand la voix de celui-ci l'interrompit.

— Iruka ! Laisse-moi une chance ! fit Kakashi avec calme.

— À quoi cela servirait… tu veux juste coucher-…

— Non ! Ce n'est pas juste pour ça !

— Tu viens tout juste de le dire… tu ne cherches pas à te mettre dans une relation sérieuse, tu ne crois pas à l'amour… fit Iruka dans un murmure.

— Je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi c'est vrai, mais je veux essayer de changer… avec toi… dit Kakashi tout en prenant la main du brun.

— …

— Cette nuit… cette nuit… a été vraiment unique… jamais je n'aurai pensé que faire l'amour à un homme serait aussi jouissif… en fait, jamais je n'ai pensé faire l'amour à un homme… mais… cette nuit-là… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon regard sur toi était différent… — c'était sans doute dû à l'alcool, du moins au début…— tu étais à mes côtés, nos mains s'étaient touchées et… tu connais la suite… ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai ressenti bien plus du plaisir physique, j'ai aimé t'embrasser, te toucher, me mouvoir en toi, j'avais l'impre-…

— Tais-toi ! le coupa Iruka tout en mettant ses mains sur la bouche de son ami. Ne… dis rien de plus… ajouta-t-il rouge de honte.

Kakashi fixa le brun surpris par sa réaction. Il n'avait dit que la vérité, il voulait faire comprendre à Iruka qu'il souhaitait construire quelque chose. Il comprenait la réaction de son ami, mais il voulait changer… étrangement, cette nuit fut sans pareil et il voulait recommencer encore et encore, et pas seulement du point de vue physique qu'il recherchait ça, non, il voulait Iruka…

Il se saisit de la main du brun et la déposa sur sa poitrine tout en disant :

— Tu le sens ?

— Hein ?

— Mon cœur… il bat anormalement vite quand tu me touches, tu trouves ça normal ?

— Je…

— Je peux changer, Iruka ! fit Kakashi tout en serrant sa prise sur la main du brun. Je peux changer et je le veux… répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, Iruka se dégagea lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

— De quoi as-tu peur, Iruka ?

Il tourna la tête vers son ami, il était toujours assis, le fixant avec son regard profond et si ténébreux. Cet homme qui avait expérimenté tant de choses dont il ne put même pas imaginer voulait changer… pour lui ?

Iruka voulait tant y croire, mais il était effrayé à l'idée qu'il le délaisse après avoir obtenu ce qu'il espérait de lui.

— De toi.

— Je n'ai rien qui puisse t'effrayer à ce point, je t'ai promis de changer et je le ferai.

Iruka laissa échapper un léger soupir.

_« Comment veux-tu que je croie, alors qu'un désir à l'état brut se lit dans ton regard… » _pensa-t-il.

Mais il finit par lui répondre sans détour.

— Tu me donnes envie de dire oui, alors que je sais que je risque d'y laisser mon âme et mon cœur.

Le coin des lèvres fermes de Kakashi s'étira en un léger sourire. Il sentit alors qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il ferait comprendre à Iruka qu'il était capable de changer et de…

…

…

L'aimer ?

Il était encore loin de ça, le plus important c'est d'obtenir une réponse du brun et de le faire sien encore et encore.

— Tu me fais si peu confiance ? Tu ne veux pas te laisser vivre et profiter ?

Iruka connaissait la réponse qu'il attendait, la même que lui dictait son corps, mais sa tête lui intima de se protéger. Son désir pourrait sûrement être assouvi, mais qu'en serait-il de son cœur ?

— Une simple aventure ne me suffit pas.

Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers le brun, sa démarche était sûre, le brun en resta fasciné.

— À moi non plus.

Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun qui s'étaient libérés pendant leur petit jeu un peu plus tôt, attirant son visage vers lui.

Iruka sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres et frémit. Il voulait goûter cette bouche forte et sensuelle encore une fois.

— Tu ne veux pas te laisser vivre et profiter ? Répéta-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans ses bras. Kakashi lui effleura du bout des lèvres les joues et le nez.

Très doucement, car Iruka semblait en cet instant sans défense, il suivit ensuite le contour de ses lèvres, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte appelant la sienne, Kakashi voulait les reprendre depuis tout à l'heure où le brun s'était laissé aller dans ses bras.

— Est-ce… est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser ? Demanda Iruka dans un souffle.

À chaque respiration, Kakashi sentit le torse du brun se coller au sien. Il voulait lui arracher cette fine barrière de tissu pour titiller ses tétons qui devaient être rosis et durs de désir.

— Veux-tu que je le fasse ?

De sa langue, Kakashi continua de dessiner la bouche légèrement humide sous la sienne tandis qu'Iruka demeura silencieux.

— O… oui… dit-il enfin dans un soupir. Tout doucement il enveloppa de ses mains les épaules de Kakashi pour l'attirer encore plus à lui.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés attendit de voir si, comme la plupart de ses conquêtes, son beau brun allait s'emparer de sa bouche.

Cependant, Iruka ne fit rien.

Il semblait hésiter, les yeux mi-clos retenant son souffle. Kakashi sentit son trouble, alors il se décida d'agir en premier.

Il glissa vers son oreille et déposa un baiser sur son lobe, le plus doucement possible. À la caresse presque aérienne de son ami, Iruka laissa lui échapper un gémissement. Kakashi délaissa cette zone qui semblait si sensible, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du brun, la suça. À ce geste, il gémit et laissa ses mains glisser de ses épaules vers son dos ferme et magnifiquement dessiné. Encouragé, Kakashi poussa le bout de sa langue entre les lèvres du brun, juste pour lui donner le goût de sa bouche. Celui-ci répondit par une tentative d'incursion timide. Kakashi se sentit alors débordé par le besoin de le prendre tout en entier et explorer sa bouche profondément.

Kakashi n'était plus qu'un volcan prêt à exploser, tant les gestes incertains et le goût du brun étaient doux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se contenter de l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine ou le prendre sur-le-champ. Il le désirait à en avoir mal, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir pour une femme, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Iruka éveillait en lui une telle envie de le posséder, mais il fallait se maîtriser et se contenir…

Ses mains qui étaient encore de part et d'autre du visage du brun, glissèrent tout le long du dos de celui-ci et il finit par les poser sur ses fesses pour le plaquer contre son membre douloureux.

Avec des mouvements incertains, Iruka se frotta contre lui, leurs bouches toujours collées l'une à l'autre s'explorant tout en mélangeant leur goût humide et chaud. Kakashi sentit qu'il fallait tout arrêter maintenant, il ne pourrait bientôt plus revenir en arrière. Il voulait le refaire sien, mais pas tout de suite, il allait lui prouver qu'il pouvait se contenir… il desserra un peu son étreinte, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres meurtries d'Iruka et attendit que le calme revienne en lui.

— Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours ! Fit Kakashi après un petit moment.

— Pour… pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?

Surpris par la question du brun, Kakashi détourna le regard pour éviter de rencontrer les yeux imprégnés de désir de celui-ci.

— Il le fallait… sinon je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter avant d'être enfoui au plus profond de toi.

— Oh !

_« Il veut vraiment changer… » _pensa Iruka.

— Je t'ai promis que je changerai Iruka, et je le ferai, affirma Kakashi tout en desserrant totalement son étreinte.

— …

— Est-ce que j'ai droit à une seconde chance ?

Pour tout réponse, Iruka le prit dans ses bras en le serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il voulait croire à ce qu'il disait, il voulait y croire…

_« Je t'aime… et je profiterai de ces moments quoiqu'il arrive… ne me fais pas souffrir Kakashi… » _

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

_**Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans l'auberge…**_

Naruto et Kiba se dirigèrent vers l'aile ouest à la recherche de Gaara. Ils avaient délaissé le reste du groupe un peu plus tôt, ce qui ne fut pas au goût de Sasuke bien entendu.

— Ne, Naruto, tu es sûr que ça ira avec notre beau brun ?

— Hein ? Ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je fais, assura le blond avec un sourire.

— Ahhh… bien… si tu le dis…

— Au fait, Kiba, je voulais te le demander tout à l'heure, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par _"c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal..."_, quand tu parlais de Gaara ?

— Gyakk !

Kiba s'arrêta net et fixa son ami, se demandant certainement pourquoi il voulait le savoir et surtout maintenant. Au lieu de cela, il se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux et répondit :

— De… de quoi tu parles ? Ha ha ha !

— Tu t'enfonces là… lui fit remarquer le blond tout en reprenant leur marche.

Kiba suivit du regard Naruto puis soupira avec force.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

— Et je crois quoi ?

— Que je m'intéresse aux mecs… arrête de faire l'idiot…

— Ahhhh ! Je n'ai pas pensé à ça rassure-toi. Je me disais juste que tu avais bon goût, lança Naruto tout en tirant la langue.

— Qu… Quoi ? Cria le brun tout en donnant un coup dans la direction du blond qui l'esquiva facilement.

— Alors, alors, tu t'intéresses à qui ?

— Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas ça, Baka !

— Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve ! Allez, dis-le-moi, je te promets que je n'en parlerai à personne.

— Ben voyons… à peine je l'aurai dit que tu iras le dire à ton cher et tendre-…

— OHHHH ! Il y a bien quelqu'un ! Le coupa Naruto.

— Merde ! Lança le brun avec force

—**SILENCE** !

Une porte coulissante s'ouvrit avec force faisant sursauter les deux crétins qui s'amusaient à crier dans les couloirs.

Le duo d'imbécile sursauta et se retrouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre tellement la voix fut cinglante.

— Crétin… tu as vu ce que tu as fait, murmura Kiba tout en hasardant un regard vers la porte.

— C'est toi oui… tu avais besoin de crier autant ? Répliqua Naruto de mauvaise foi.

— Mais, c'est toi qui-…

— Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas ? fit la personne avec tout autant de force que tout à l'heure.

— Toute nos-… commença Naruto prenant enfin conscience de la situation. Mais ses excuses moururent dans sa bouche quand il reconnut son interlocuteur. Merde…

— Quoi ? Demanda Kiba tout en se dégageant de son ami.

Il prit enfin la peine de bien regarder vers la porte et s'exclama d'un air joyeux :

— Mais ce n'est que Gaara !

— Kiba, je te conseille de ne rien dire ou faire, fit Naruto avec sérieux.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Naru-chan, tu es venu me voir ? lança Gaara avec un sourire étrange.

— Ha ha ha… oui… mais tu ne sembles pas totalement réveillé… alors, je vais-… tenta de lui répondre Naruto quelque peu nerveux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis parfaitement réveillé au contraire… dit-il tout en avançant vers le blond.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kiba quelque peu inquiet.

— Juste que ce mec est à prendre avec des pincettes quand il se réveille du mauvais pied…

— Mais il semblait comme d'habitude…

— Justement, non… quand il m'appelle Naru-chan, c'est que ça ne va pas…

— Oh…

— Gaara, je te conseille de t'arrêter maintenant !

— Humm, non ! Répondit-il tout en prenant Naruto dans ses bras.

— Tu es toujours aussi bizarre quand tu te réveilles à ce que je vois, fit le blond tout en prenant le visage de son ami entre ses mains. Je te conseille de te réveiller tout de suite !

— …

Pour toute réponse, Gaara approcha son visage de celui du blond tout en lui caressant la joue.

— Je rêve ou il essaie de t'embrasser ? Demanda Kiba totalement surpris.

— Tu ne rêves pas… dit-il à l'intention du brun. Gaara, reviens sur terre, Crétin ! Lança le blond tout en administrant un léger coup à son ami.

— Aie ! Putain ! Mais qu'est-… commença-t-il par dire.

— Ton langage, ton langage, Gaara… le coupa Naruto dans un soupir.

Le roux fixa son ami tout en se massant la tête. Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il avait fait…

— Naru… je…

— Ce n'est rien, je suis habitué, fit le blond dans un sourire.

Le roux fixa son ami et sourit.

— Alors, vous avez fini par arriver ? finit par demander Gaara tout en attirant Naruto dans ses bras.

— On a eu un léger retard, mais on a fini par arriver, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte amicale de son ami. Je te présente Inuzuka Kiba.

— Oui, je m'en souviens, je suis Ga-…

— Sabaku Gaara, le champion national de Kendo de notre région, le coupa Kiba avec un sourire tout en lui proposant sa main que le roux s'empressa de serrer. Cette année, tu comptes participer au tournoi ?

— Non… je ne pense pas… c'est la dernière année, les examens… fit-il dans un soupir. Alors, que faites-vous là à crier dans les couloirs ? Il y a des gens qui se reposent ici vous savez…

— Ah, oui ! J'ai oublié… tu veux nous rejoindre aux sources ?

— Hmmm… je-…

— Tu ne peux pas ? interrompit Naruto, déçu.

— Laisse-moi finir ma phrase au moins… lui répondit Gaara tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Hé !

Kiba suivit l'échange des deux amis avec un étrange sourire. Il se disait que cette semaine allait être vraiment intéressante avec une telle complicité entre ces deux là… le brun risquait de voir rouge très vite.

— Si on y allait ? Proposa le brun avec toujours ce même sourire.

— Oui, tu as raison, les autres doivent nous attendre, répondit Naruto tout en attrapant le bras de Gaara. Allez, viens.

— Mais attends un peu, je dois prendre au m-… tenta de dire le roux tout en suivant son ami.

— Non, tu viens !

— Oui, oui… je viens… soupira Gaara avec résignation. Mais laisse-moi au moins prendre mon yukata…

— Oh !

— Baka… je reviens dans 2 minutes.

— Il est comme ça avec tout le monde ou seulement… demanda Kiba faisant référence à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

— Non, avec tout le monde…

Gaara entra dans la pièce et en ressortit tout aussitôt après, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Ark ! C'est quoi ce sourire ? Demanda Naruto tout en se dirigeant vers les bains.

— Comment ça ? Je suis comme d'habitude… répondit le roux tout en entourant de son bras le blond.

— Ben voyons… tu ne vas pas le chercher, hein ? lança Naruto, comprenant la raison de l'air joyeux et quelque peu sadique de son ami.

— Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu, ne sois pas rabat-joie, dit le roux d'un petit air menaçant. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, tous les autres se sont vite endormis dès notre arrivée… ajouta-t-il tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Toi aussi non… souligna le blond. Écoute, il est assez sur les nerfs comme ça, pas-…

— Oh ! Raison de plus, ha ha ha… fit Gaara dans un rire.

— Naruto, tu as signé l'arrêt de mort de ton chéri là… murmura Kiba à l'oreille du blond.

— …

_« Sasuke, désolé… » _

Naruto se dit que son petit ami allait vivre les pires moments de sa vie en cet instant… il était tenté de rompre leur pari et de laisser au brun le loisir de s'occuper de lui, mais il adorait trop le malmener ainsi. Et avec Gaara, ça risquait d'être fort amusant.

Arrivés au vestiaire pour se déshabiller, ils trouvèrent une certaine personne en train de faire les cent pas en long et en large.

Sasuke se trouvait devant eux nu à part une petite serviette autour de ses hanches. Il était terriblement beau, moins que la dernière fois où les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur sa magnifique musculature, mais ça ne saurait tarder. À leur entrée, le brun tourna la tête vers eux, une étrange inquiétude dansait au fond de ses yeux. Il s'avança vers Naruto et lui prit la main tout en se dirigeant vers un coin légèrement éloigné des deux autres et sans leur prêter attention.

— Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ?

— Désolé… mais dis-moi pourquoi toi tu es ici dans cette… tenue ? demanda Naruto dans un murmure tout en faisant parcourir son doigt sur le torse du brun.

Au geste du blond, Sasuke frissonna et retint son souffle. C'était un contact doux, mais tout aussi dangereux.

— J'étais inquiet, quelle question…

— Oh !

— Quoi ?

— Je dirai plutôt jaloux, fit Naruto tout en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Il vaut mieux rejoindre les autres, lança-t-il tout en enlevant ses vêtements.

— Naruto, dépêche-toi ! appela Kiba.

— J'arrive…

— Na-chan, je… tenta de dire Sasuke tout en attrapant le bras du blond.

— Tu veux laisser tomber ?

Voyant l'étrange sourire naître sur les lèvres de son petit ami, le brun le lâcha et dit tout en se dirigeant vers les bains :

— Jamais ! Répliqua le brun tout en fermant les yeux pour oublier quelque peu le spectacle que son blond jouait devant lui.

Naruto suivit Sasuke du regard, puis il tourna la tête vers Kiba et dit :

— Tu vois, je gère, lança-t-il avec un sourire.

— Mouais… fit simplement le brun tout en prenant la même direction que son ami.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda alors Gaara ne comprenant pas trop la situation.

Le blond était déjà prêt à rejoindre les autres. Cependant, il constata un élément nouveau chez son ami, en fait, deux éléments nouveaux…

— C'est quoi ces tatouages ! lança le blond tout en s'approchant du roux.

Pour toute réponse, Gaara lui tourna le dos et dit :

— Tu en penses quoi ?

C'était un tatouage de style tribal, les lignes fines et quelque peu épaisses par endroits soulignaient ses omoplates, toute son épaule gauche et une partie de son bras. Il était magnifique et original.

— C'est beau… C'est quand que tu-…

— Juste une semaine après que j'ai déménagé… il fallait que je pense à autre chose… après t'avoir quitté…

— Je vois… dit Naruto. Celui de ton bras est superbe ! Enchaîna-t-il tout aussi vite.

— Je voulais un truc moins imposant, j'aime beaucoup aussi.

C'était un bracelet de ronce, rappelant un entrelacement celtique. Gaara présenta son bras au blond pour qu'il regarde de plus près.

— Tu l'as fait à la même époque ?

— Non… c'était juste après le tournoi… fit Gaara tout en détournant le regard, le rouge aux joues, se rappelant les raisons de ce geste.

— Oh ! Je vois… répondit simplement Naruto tout en prenant enfin la direction du bain. Au fait, elle te trouve _**terriblement sexy**_… ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire.

— Qu-… attends !

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bain tout en continuant leur conversation. En voyant cette scène, Sasuke se leva d'un seul bond, le regard vraiment menaçant.

— On peut savoir ce que vous fichiez ?

À ces mots, Gaara saisit la balle au vol et répliqua :

— Rien de plus que ce qu'on a l'habitude de faire ensemble, ne Naru ?

— Euh… O… oui… ne le cherche pas trop quand même, lui souffla Naruto à l'oreille.

— Et puis quoi encore, répondit Gaara tout en attirant le blond à lui.

— HE ! Cria Sasuke tout en sortant du bain et amenant Naruto dans ses bras. Je t'interdis de le toucher !

— Ohhh ! Sinon quoi ?

— Tu risques de le regretter et je ne plaisante pas, répliqua le brun tout en fixant son "rival".

— Ca commence, dit alors Neji dans un rire.

Les autres assistèrent au spectacle avec un amusement certain.

— Je vois… fit simplement Gaara tout en rejoignant le groupe.

Il se dit que la semaine venait à peine de commencer, il avait largement le temps de bien malmener ce brun possessif.

Sasuke suivit du regard la retraite de l'ami de son compagnon. Il était en colère, très en colère, mais surtout contre lui-même pour son manque de calme et de retenue. Il serra Naruto dans ses bras tout en s'enivrant de son odeur.

— Sasuke… tu n'as pas à te sentir si menacé par-…

— Je sais… mais c'est plus fort que moi… répondit le brun tout en desserrant son étreinte.

Il reporta son regard sur Gaara qui s'était déjà installé avec les autres. Il semblait être dans son élément… si décontracté et beau… il n'avait pas honte de le dire, cette satanée personne était magnifique… c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il réagissait de cette façon.

Tout doucement, il quitta la chaleur du corps du blond et dit :

— Excuse-moi… on dirait un mari jaloux…

— C'est vrai… fit Naruto avec un soupir. Mais, j'aime ce côté de ta personnalité, ajouta-t-il tout en retrouvant les autres.

_« Tu aimes ce côté… moi je le déteste… »_ pensa Sasuke tout en suivant le blond.

— Wahhhhh ! Ça fait du bien ! Souffla le blond dans un soupir de bien-être tout en s'installant dans l'eau.

Elle était chaude, un peu opaque ne laissant entrevoir que les formes qui se mouvaient en son sein. De la vapeur engloba le lieu, une atmosphère agréable et reposante embrassait le lieu. Adossé contre le bord, Naruto leva la tête vers le ciel et vit que le soleil avait disparu, laissant derrière lui une palette de couleur aussi différente les unes des autres.

Le contact léger d'un corps près de lui le tira de sa contemplation, il tourna la tête et vit Sasuke à sa droite.

— On a dit pas de caresse et de baiser, mais je peux quand même te toucher sans pour autant émettre un quelconque-…

— Idiot !

— Quoi ? Répliqua le brun vexé.

— A ton avis pourquoi je t'ai laissé me prendre dans tes bras ? Demanda Naruto tout en déposant sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon.

— Je…

Déstabilisé par le geste et les paroles du blond, Sasuke ne sut quoi dire. La main de son petit ami s'aventura à son gré le long de son corps. Il aimait son contact sur sa chair, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose et ça l'agaçait.

— Tu crois que c'est prudent de te mettre juste à ses côtés ? Lança Neji le ramenant à la réalité.

— Hein ?

— Il aime jouer avec le feu, c'est connu… fit Shikamaru tout en déposant sa petite serviette sur la tête.

— Vous parlez de quoi ? Questionna Gaara tout en se mettant à la gauche de Naruto.

— Juste que nos deux amoureux on fait un pa-… commença à lui répondre Kiba, quand il sentit une douleur au niveau des côtes. Arghh… p'tain, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Osa demander Kiba tout en fixant Shikamaru.

— Tu ne sais jamais quand il faut que tu te taises… lui répondit-il.

— Mais… commença Kiba, mais se ravisa comprenant ce que son ami voulait dire.

— Baka…

_« C'est moins marrant… »_ pensa-t-il tout en reprenant sa place.

— Tiens où sont les autres ?

— Ils sont allés faire une partie de ping-pong avant le dîner… vous avez mis trop de temps… lui répondit Neji.

Gaara observa la réaction des amis du blond avec attention. Il sentit qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Alors, il tourna la tête vers Naruto et lança :

— Dis-moi ce qui se passe, intima-t-il d'une voix forte, mais toute aussi calme.

— Mais rien… répondit Naruto tout en détournant le regard.

— Tu n'as jamais su mentir… alors !

Exaspéré par l'insistance dont le roux faisait preuve, Sasuke se décida à lui répondre.

— Ça ne te regarde pas !

— Mais au contraire, ça me concerne cher Kei, fit Gaara tout en appuyant bien sur le prénom de celui-ci.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

— Et pourquoi ? Je connais une personne qui ne cessait de crier ce nom dans son sommeil avec fièvre et passion, souligna Gaara tout en ramenant du bout des doigts le visage de Naruto vers lui. Alors Naru, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Ha ha ha… rit nerveusement le blond. Gaara, arrête ça je t'en prie… supplia-t-il, craignant que ce moment de détente se transforme en tout autre chose.

— Ça ne te concerne pas encore une fois… répondit Sasuke essayant de se maîtriser le mieux possible.

_« Calme-toi… calme-toi… il fait tout ça pour t'énerver, ne l'oublie pas… » _tenta de se raisonner le brun.

Naruto suivit l'échange de ses deux amis, il sentit alors que cela risquait de se gâter s'il n'intervenait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Alors, il se leva d'un bond, se mit face à eux et dit avec autorité :

— Ça suffit !

— …

— …

— Pfff… des gamins… fit Shikamaru.

— Tu trouves ? Demanda Neji avec un sourire.

— Na-chan !

— Naru !

— Vous êtes ridicules… souffla Naruto tout en allant s'asseoir près de Shikamaru.

— Mais ! Protestèrent-ils en chœur.

— Wow ! Il est superbe ton tatouage ! S'exclama tout d'un coup Kiba faisant retomber par la même occasion la tension dangereuse qui s'était installée entre les "rivaux".

Honteux de sa réaction, Sasuke se réinstalla, essayant d'oublier par la même occasion le meilleur ami de son compagnon. Dire qu'il y avait à peine cinq minutes, il était en train de profiter d'une agréable et douce caresse de la part de son beau blond. Il aurait aimé que cela dure encore un moment, même si cela voulait dire subir sans participer… mais en même temps, il se disait que la première journée touchait à sa fin et que son supplice prendrait fin prochainement.

Sasuke se laissa tout doucement glisser dans l'eau aux côtés de Choji dans un soupir.

— Merci… répondit enfin Gaara, tout en s'installant à son tour, se retrouvant par la même occasion proche de Sasuke.

Se rendant compte de la présence d'une indésirable personne, le brun s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand une voix féminine s'éleva.

— Hinata ! Tout va bien ?

À peine Gaara entendit la voix de Sakura qu' il oublia très vite Sasuke et prêta attention à ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la séparation.

— Qu'est-ce…

S'apprêta à demanda Neji inquiet, quand une voix douce telle un murmure déclara :

— Je… je vais bien…

— Tu as mal quelque part ? S'empressa de demander Sakura très inquiète.

— Non… j'ai juste glissé… aie… gémit alors Hinata.

— Montre-moi ça, déclara-t-elle. Humm… c'est assez rouge, mais heureusement que tu es tombée sur tes jolies petites fesses, fit Sakura tout en touchant délicatement la zone endolorie.

— Sakura-chan ! Ne me touche pas ici, c'est gênant… non… pas là…

Les garçons étaient complètement figés, ne sachant comment interpréter les bribes de conversation qu'ils parvenaient à entendre.

Neji se tenait debout devant la cloison en bois au milieu du bain sans réaction. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentit une étrange chaleur prendre possession de ses reins. Sa petite amie se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui totalement nue et…

— Hum… s'éclaircit Sasuke tout doucement la voix tout en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Remets-toi dans l'eau…

— Hein !

Neji suivit le regard gêné de son ami et se rendit alors compte de son petit souci. Très vite, il se replaça dans l'eau.

— Merde…

— Ne t'inquiète pas… personne n'a rien remarqué, le rassura Sasuke avec un sourire sincère.

— Je vais prendre une douche froide… souffla Neji après un moment tout en sortant de l'eau.

— …

Sasuke le suivit du regard. Il comprenait ce que son ami avait pu ressentir, il aurait pu se retrouver dans la même situation si ce Gaara n'était pas là...

— On peut dire que les filles s'amusent… fit Kiba avec un léger rire.

— Oui… répondit Gaara d'un air rêveur.

— Oi ! Reviens sur terre… dit alors Naruto tout en aspergeant son ami.

— Hé !

— C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner… soupira Shikamaru tout en se levant. Venez, avant que la chaleur ne vous monte à la tête.

Kiba suivit des yeux le départ de son ami avec déception, cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il était là… soupirant avec force, il se décida à se lever lui aussi. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une présence à ses côtés.

— Je vois…

— Ark… Naruto !

— Tu n'as pas choisi la facilité… fit le blond tout en portant son regard sur Shikamaru qui s'éloignait.

— A quoi ça servirait… je… HE ! Arrête de rire…

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer, il était tellement facile de faire parler son ami.

— Ex… excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas…

— Ben voyons…

Gaara pour sa part était très amusé. Il se dit que son petit Naruto s'était bien entouré et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Enfin… son choix en matière d'amour, lui, était à revoir… il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce brun dégageait une étrange aura, attirant les gens autour d'elle… et ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point…

— Gaara, tout va bien ?

— Je… oui… fit-il avec un sourire.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter un peu après dîner ? J'ai besoin de te parler…

— Avec plaisir, répondit Gaara avec un sourire. On se retrouve pour dîner, à plus tard. Fit-il tout en déposant un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du blond.

— Je… oui, à plus tard…

_« Pourquoi il a fait ça ?... »_

— Je vais le tuer ! Lança alors une voix pleine de haine derrière le blond.

_« Question stupide… il l'a fait exprès… » _pensa Naruto tout en se levant et attrapant par la même occasion Sasuke par le bras.

— Attends.

— Ecoute, ma patience à des limites. Je suis-…

Tout doucement, Naruto encadra le visage de Sasuke de ses paumes, et murmura, d'une voix suave, propre à inciter un homme à concrétiser ses fantasmes les plus débridés :

— Je suis à toi et à toi seul.

Et de ses lèvres, le blond lui caressa la bouche. Légère, douce, sensuelle… une vague de chaleur gagna le ventre du brun. Par crainte de ne plus pouvoir se maîtriser, il laissa retomber les bras, et serra les poings, s'obligeant à ne pas toucher son amant, ni à intensifier la caresse, décidé à laisser Naruto mener le jeu à sa guise.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Pourtant, ça serait si facile de se laisser aller totalement et de profiter de ce merveilleux baiser, mais il ne pouvait perdre…

Encore et encore, Naruto lui effleura paresseusement les lèvres, lui procurant des sensations extraordinaires, aiguisant le désir qui le consumait. À tel point que Sasuke se demandait s'il allait s'en sortir indemne.

Et la langue du blond lui dessina le contour des lèvres, le titillant avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Puis, il le mordilla et, là, Sasuke poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

— Sasuke…

— Na-chan… ne me torture pas ainsi…

Amusé par l'état dans lequel un simple baiser mettait son petit ami, Naruto s'écarta légèrement tout en caressant la joue du brun dans un geste doux et chaud.

— Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que tu n'avais rien à craindre, fit-il tout en déposant un baiser presque aérien sur la bouche du brun. Et te récompenser en quelque sorte… ajouta-t-il tout en s'éloignant de Sasuke.

Le brun fit parcourir ses doigts dans ceux du blond tout en le laissant partir.

— J'ai besoin d'une douche froide aussi… finalement… soupira le brun tout en se dirigeant vers les douches.

_« Je suis trop dépendant de ton corps… et ça risque d'être encore plus dur quand il n'y aura personne autour de nous…»_pensa le brun tout en déposant ses mains sur le mur face à lui.

— Encore une journée… plus qu'une… Na-chan, dit Sasuke dans un murmure tout en ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau. Ahhh ! Putain ! C'est froid…

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Coucouuuu,

Désolée, désolée encore une fois pour le retard... je vais essayer de me faire pardonner dans le prochain

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura plus de tout, mais surtout ça sera la fin du calvaire de notre beau brun XD.

Peut-être un lemon ?

Je ne sais pas vous verrez bien :p.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça vous a plu…

A très vite, je l'espère...

Merci encore.

bisous


	15. Chapter 14

_**Merci à:**_ hittokiri-chan, **mirty91**, Tigrou19, **cyrca**, Yaoiloveforever, **Murasaki-kun**, yoru93, **saena alias sorashi**, lovedesasuke, **Nanou-chan**, marions, **Loo'**, AngeDeFeu.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 14

* * *

_**De retour chez les professeurs…**_

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, le soleil était loin dans l'horizon laissant derrière lui une magnifique palette de couleur unique et chaude. La mer reflétait ce tableau naturel avec élégance et beauté. L'ambiance était propice pour passer des moments à se caresser, s'embrasser, se laisser aller dans une étreinte passionnée… mais pour les occupants de cette chambre, c'était une tout autre histoire…

— Alors?

— Rien…

— Comment ça rien! Il y a à peine deux minutes tu me disais qu'il... enfin… tu vois… finit par ajouter Kurenai légèrement gênée.

Azuma se détourna du mur sur lequel il avait l'oreille collée, puis s'assit face à sa compagne.

— Ben là, il y a plus rien… peut-être qu'ils dorment?

— Tu crois? Je veux voir ça, fit-elle tout en s'élançant vers la porte.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Lança-t-il tout en retenant sa femme par la main.

— Et pourquoi?

— Tu n'as pas le droit, laisse-les tranquilles… par contre, tu peux t'occuper un peu de ton-…

— Je veux voir! Le coupa Kurenai d'un air boudeur ne faisant pas attention aux dernières paroles de son mari. Je suis sûre que tu veux savoir aussi ce qui se passe, enchaîna-t-elle tout en caressant le contour du visage de celui-ci d'un geste équivoque.

_«Ce n'est pas faux… mais quand même…»_

Voyant que sa compagne n'était pas prête à laisser tomber, il soupira légèrement et se leva à son tour pour la suivre.

— Juste un coup d'œil… d'accord… dit-il tout en ouvrant la porte. Tu te rends compte s'ils étaient en pleine action… enchaîna-t-il tout en refermant derrière lui.

— Huhu, raison de plus, je veux voir. Répondit-elle avec un sourire gourmand.

_«Les femmes…»_ se dit Azuma tout en suivant Kurenai.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre de ses amis, Azuma à sa suite. Le calme qui résidait dans les lieux rendait leur approche quelque peu hasardeuse. Ils avançaient sur les pointes des pieds tels des voleurs craignant de se faire attraper. Ils se mirent à genoux et tout doucement, ils déposèrent leurs mains sur la porte coulissante et dans un même mouvement ils la firent coulisser tout en retenant leurs souffles. Puis, ils avancèrent leurs têtes dans l'espace qu'ils avaient créé pour assouvir enfin leurs curiosités et indiscrétions mal placées. Mais très vite, ils suspendirent leurs gestes, dans une même action ils suivirent du regard ce qui se trouvait devant eux et se figèrent.

— Ha ha ha… Kakashi… quoi de neuf? Demanda Kurenai tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux à sa place dans un geste nerveux.

— Je surprends mes amis en train de faire du voyeurisme, et toi? répliqua l'intéressé légèrement contrarié.

— Ha ha ha… fit simplement la jeune femme dans un rire. Aa-chan, tu… tu voulais aller manger non? Allons-y.

— Quoi? Fit alors le brun sans trop comprendre.

Mais très vite, la réponse lui parvint aussi claire que douloureuse…

— Ah-… je veux dire oui… oui… ha ha ha… tu avais besoin de me frapper chérie, demanda-t-il alors dans un murmure tout en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

— Crétin…

Kakashi suivit l'échange de ses amis, qui risquaient de ne plus porter ce titre s'ils ne lui répondaient pas sérieusement, tout en laissant échapper un lourd soupir.

— Dites, je ne vous dérange pas? Vous voulez un peu de thé peut-être ou encore mieux que je vous laisse? Lança-t-il alors d'une voix sarcastique.

— Non, ne te donne pas autant de peine, on te laisse… répondit Kurenai tout en attrapant la main de son mari. Tiens! Où est I-chan?

— Sous la douche… HEY! Ne changez pas de sujet! Répliqua-t-il tout aussi vite tout en fixant ses amis qui semblaient vouloir s'éloigner furtivement. Eh! Vous comptez aller où comme ça? Ajouta-t-il tout en les retenant par le col.

— Dîner?

— Pas avant de m'avoir expliqué ce que vous fichiez devant notre porte comme des voleurs et surtout pourquoi aviez-vous les oreilles collées au MUR? Fit-il d'un air menaçant. Et oui, je vous ai remarqué… enchaîna-t-il tout en remarquant la mine déconfite de ses amis. Suivant ce que vous allez me répondre je déciderai de votre sort… ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide.

Voyant qu'ils étaient largement découverts, Azuma se saisit de sa femme et la plaça devant Kakashi.

— Tu n'oserais pas faire quelque chose aux parents de ton filleul?

— Quoi?

— On t'a choisi avec Iruka, vous serez ses parrains. N'est-ce pas, chérie?

Kurenai fixa un petit moment son mari, de ses yeux émanait une étrange lueur.

— Oui… toi, tu es mort… lui souffla-t-elle tout en souriant à Kakashi.

— C'est inattendu… vous…

— On se retrouve au dîner, à tout à l'heure, le coupa Azuma tout en entraînant sa femme à sa suite.

Ils se retrouvèrent très vite dans le hall central de l'auberge, légèrement essoufflés, Azuma tourna la tête vers sa femme et lui sourit.

— Ça va?

— …

— Chérie?

Kurenai détourna le regard et prit la direction de la salle à la manger.

— Pourquoi tu boudes? Demanda-t-il tout en suivant sa femme.

À la question de son compagnon, la jeune femme s'arrêta et reporta son regard sur celui-ci tout en déposant ses mains sur ses hanches.

— On avait dit qu'on leur annoncerait après la naissance! lança-t-elle, contrariée.

— Mais c'était une urgence… et puis d'abord c'est de ta faute…

— Quoi?

— Si tu ne voulais pas à ce point voir ce qu'ils faisaient, rien de tout cela ne se-…

— Ce soir tu dors dehors. Répliqua Kurenai tout en reprenant la direction de la salle à manger.

— Q… Quoi? Tu ne peux pas faire ça?

— Si… comme tu le vois mon cher.

Azuma suivit sa femme tout en essayant de se rattraper. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû dire ça, mais c'était la vérité, non?

_«Putain ce que vous pouvez être compliquée__s__…»_ se dit-il tout en soupirant.

— Je suis désolé… tu ne peux laisser le père de ton enfant dormir dehors…

— …

_«Apparemment, si…»_

Soupirant de nouveau face au mutisme de sa compagne, Azuma s'apprêta à allumer une cigarette pour se détendre un peu et surtout pour mieux se préparer à la perspective de passer la nuit seul…

— Je suis désolée sensei, mais il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'auberge, l'interrompit alors leur hôtesse.

— Qu-… ah…

_«Plus moyen de se détendre maintenant…»_

Kurenai suivit la réaction de son mari et se rendit alors compte qu'elle était peut-être allée un peu fort, elle laissa échapper un léger soupir puis prit la cigarette que celui-ci s'apprêta à allumer et dit:

— Tu pourras la fumer après dîner dans le jardin.

— J'étais sur le point d'aller vous chercher pour le dîner, est-ce que les élèves sont dans leurs chambres? fit la jeune fille d'un air amusé.

— Non, ils doivent être aux sources. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne risqueraient pas d'arriver en retard pour le dîner…

— Je vois… fit simplement Natsumi avec un sourire. Je vais prévenir les autres professeurs dans ce cas, ajouta-t-elle tout en prenant la direction de l'aile ouest.

Azuma la suivit du regard, puis reporta son attention sur Kurenai. Elle semblait moins contrariée, c'était bon signe… mais bon, dans son état il lui était difficile de prévoir ses réactions. Elle pouvait fondre en larme devant un spectacle complètement anodin ou crier et se mettre en colère devant un événement encore plus anodin…

_«Les hormones… ça sera toujours ainsi?»_ se demanda Azuma tout en déposant sa main sur la taille de Kurenai et en reprenant la direction de la salle.

Une fois arrivé devant celle-ci, il ouvrit la porte tout en laissant passer sa compagne. Ils découvrirent alors que tout le monde était déjà attablé, notamment leurs élèves…

Ils avancèrent vers leurs confrères et les saluèrent tout en s'installant à leur tour. La salle était vraiment grande, elle pouvait facilement contenir une centaine de personne. Tout le monde était face à son repas. Il y avait encore deux personnes qui manquaient à l'appel, mais il semblerait que les ventres affamés de leurs élèves n'étaient pas prêts à attendre plus longtemps.

Naruto se trouvait assis entre Sasuke et Gaara. Il s'était dit que ça serait une bonne idée pour réduire un peu la tension entre ces deux là. Mais l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait en cet instant lui démontrait le contraire.

Il soupira légèrement, puis il porta son regard sur les autres occupants de la salle. Tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser tout en profitant de ce merveilleux repas. Étant près de la mer, c'était logique d'avoir pour le dîner tout un assortiment de fruits de mer et de poissons, sans oublier le plus important les sushis!

Il y avait un grand choix, comme le makizushi (1), temakizushi (2)… des plus classiques au plus raffinés. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est le chirashizushi (3)! En principe, celui-ci se voyait servi que dans les grandes occasions annuelles, alors pouvoir le déguster pendant leur modeste voyage rendait l'évènement assez particulier.

Naruto reporta son attention à son assiette, il s'apprêta à prendre un morceau de ce succulent poisson qui se trouvait devant lui quand la voix de Sakura interrompit son geste.

— Kiba! Rends-moi ma crevette!

Le brun avait déjà englouti ladite crevette tout en fixant la jeune fille avec un air satisfait.

— Che zuzte un' grevefete, chi t'en vou oncor, y la chieste à côfte de ftoi.

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes crétin! Tu n'en as pas assez dans ton plat! Lança-t-elle tout en pointant ses baguettes au visage de celui-ci. Et puis, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, baka!

— Eccuve-mouoi, répondit-il tout en mâchant plus vite et avalant d'une traite.

Sakura le fixa quelque peu écœurée, puis lui proposa un verre d'eau et dit:

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu disais? demanda-t-elle tout en se servant dans l'assiette de Kiba.

— Je disais, que si tu voulais en reprendre, regarde chez ton voisin il n'a pas l'air de les apprécier, fit-il tout en observant d'un œil gourmand et chagriné la crevette que son amie lui avait chapardé. C'était la mienne…

— Il ne fallait pas commencer, répliqua alors la jeune fille avec un sourire tout en tournant la tête vers ladite assiette de son voisin.

_«Oh! Mais, il avait raison ce goinfre. Il y en a beaucouuuuuuuup»_ saliva Sakura.

Elle adorait ce crustacé, encore plus frit. Elle dirigea ses baguettes vers ce petit trésor qui ne faisait que l'appeler. Elle se saisit d'une qui avait l'air d'être bien succulente, au moment où elle s'apprêta à la prendre, deux autres baguettes l'arrêtèrent dans son mouvement.

— Je… tu ne sembles pas vouloir les manger… fit alors Sakura tout en regardant son camarade dans les yeux.

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche tant la surprise était totale. Elle laissa sa prise retomber sur le plat sans quitter son voisin de table du regard.

— On se retrouve enfin… dit Gaara avec un réel sourire.

— Ga… Gaara… depuis… depuis quand étais-tu à cette place? Il y avait quel-…

— Depuis peu, c'est Naru qui voulait que je le rejoigne, répondit-il tout en portant son regard sur son ami.

— Je vois…

— Haruno-san, je pourrais te parler un peu plus tard?

— Je… je ne pense pas-…

— Vers 22h, aux bains? la coupa-t-il de nouveau avec toujours le même sourire.

— Quoi? Non! répliqua Sakura le rouge aux joues.

Gaara observa la réaction de la jeune fille avec un plaisir certain. Cela faisait des mois qu'il traînait cette histoire sans avoir le courage d'aller de l'avant, mais hier tout avait changé. Il n'avait en tête que son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment, alors quand il la vit, il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle était si proche de lui, mais en même temps, elle semblait très éloignée. Pour dire la vérité, il n'en croyait pas sa chance, il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite sa proximité, c'était sans doute dû à la surprise. Un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et il y avait de quoi le rendre peu sûr de lui sur le moment.

Après avoir fini avec son blond, il put enfin lui porter toute son attention. La dernière image qu'il avait d'elle, c'était une jeune fille dans sa tenue de kendoka. La grâce de ses mouvements et la dextérité avec laquelle elle administrait ses coups étaient d'une grande finesse et noblesse.

Il se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était hier… ce n'était ni sa victoire ce jour-là qui l'avait marqué ni le trophée gagné, c'était plutôt son adversaire.

Il ne s'attendait pas à l'affronter à ce moment-là.

C'était une fille et lui et bien… un garçon, ils n'étaient pas censés concourir dans la même catégorie. Cependant, ce fut le cas…

_**[Début du flash-back]**_

C'était une journée d'été assez chaude et lourde. Porter les bogus (4) rendait la chaleur encore plus insupportable. Gaara se trouvait avec son équipe assis à sa place attendant son prochain match. Il était en quatrième position, en principe, il devait se trouver à la première puisqu'il était le capitaine, mais il avait décidé de passer en avant dernier. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il la vit.

Son hakama blanc la différenciait des autres, elle faisait partie de l'équipe adverse qui avait réussi à se hisser parmi les quatre derniers finalistes du tournoi. Au début, il ne fit pas tellement attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais très vite la voix puissante avec laquelle elle portait ses coups l'obligea à la regarder et à s'intéresser à elle.

— MEN(5)!

Son coup était de toute beauté, sa poussée formidablement exécutée. Il n'y avait aucun faux mouvement, aucune erreur dans ses déplacements. C'était vraiment parfait!

Dès lors, il voulut l'affronter et se mesurer à elle. Il sut tout de suite qu'elle possédait un niveau bien supérieur à tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle. Elle était l'adversaire qu'il recherchait et il allait pouvoir se mesurer à quelqu'un avec toute sa force et puissance.

Il en jubilait d'avance.

— DO (6)! fit-elle alors pour le second point.

Son second coup fut porté au plastron au niveau des côtes. Un joli point, mais il lui semblait qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux, comme ce fut le cas pour le premier point. Cependant, c'était tout aussi impressionnant.

— Shinichi, tu sais qui c'est? Demanda Gaara à son ami.

— Qui?

— Elle, fit-il tout en désignant la jeune fille.

— Ah! C'est Haruno Sakura du lycée Konoha, répondit Shinichi tout en portant son attention sur la zone de combat face à lui. C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là l'année dernière… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Elle a remporté le tournoi féminin par équipe de l'année passée et elle a fini première pour celui de cette année en individuel. Elle est redoutable…

— Je vois…

— Ah! C'est bientôt à moi… fit-il tout en préparant son casque. J'ai l'impression qu'ils seront nos prochains adversaires…

— Parfait.

— T'es dingue!

— Au contraire… je veux l'affronter, tu pourras me mettre contre elle quand tu donneras notre ordre de passage.

— Oui, oui… tu es le capitaine après tout… finit par dire le blond dans un soupir.

Le reste se déroula sans que Gaara ne fasse réellement attention. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, c'était son futur combat. Il était terriblement excité.

Les affrontements s'enchaînèrent, la finale débuta alors. Il ne prêta que très peu d'intérêt à ce qui se passait, il savait juste qu'il serait en cinquième position, autrement dit le dernier combat, celui qui déciderait du gagnant. Il y avait deux victoires et deux nuls pour chaque équipe. Le dernier combat annoncerait la couleur qui se verrait porter en avant. L'équipe de Konoha arborait le ruban blanc, celui de Gaara était le rouge.

_«Le drapeau gagnant sera rouge!»_ fit Gaara tout en se mettant en position.

— Hajimé!

Et le signal fut donné!

C'était au-delà de ce qu'il espérait. Chaque pas, chaque coup porté était d'une grande précision. Il lui était impossible de baisser sa garde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Tout son corps était sous tension tellement c'était intense.

C'était un combat vraiment unique… ils n'étaient que des lycéens… cela donnerait quoi plus tard?

— MENA RI(7)!

L'arbitre cria le dernier coup gagnant, ce qui ramena Gaara au monde réel. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Jamais un combat ne lui avait paru aussi passionné et violent.

— Shobu ari(8)!

C'était ce jour-là que tout avait changé… où elle l'avait touché bien plus qu'un simple adversaire…

_**[Fin du flash-back]**_

— Tout va bien? le ramena alors la voix de Sakura.

— Je… oui… je me rappelais juste notre première rencontre… répondit-il avec un sourire.

— Je vois… j'étais lamentable ce jour-là…

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Tu as été magnifique! répliqua alors Gaara tout en déposant sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille.

À ce geste, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de repenser au baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés...

— Si tu le dis… finit-elle par répondre.

— Saki, j'ai besoin de te parler…

— …

— Je t'attendrai ce soir au-…

— Non! Pas aux bains…

_«Il veut me tuer ou quoi?...» _

À sa réponse, Gaara rit légèrement et dit:

— Dommage… à l'extérieur alors.

— Qu-…

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'interrompit avec un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

— À plus tard… fit-il d'une voix douce.

Le rouge aux joues, Sakura ne sut quoi dire. Elle demeura silencieuse un petit moment ne sachant quoi dire ou faire.

_«Il m'a… il m'a… devant tout le monde!» _

Elle releva la tête et se rendit compte que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle fut rassurée. Elle reporta son regard sur son voisin et se rendit compte que celui-ci était en train de parler avec Naruto, ça la soulagea encore plus.

— On peut dire qu'il sait ce qu'il veut! lança alors Kiba la ramenant par la même occasion sur terre.

— Oui… HEY! Tu écoutes les conversations des autres maintenant! répliqua tout aussi vite Sakura tout en menaçant son ami de ses baguettes.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous parliez si fort… Shi-chan! Aide-moi!

— Tu parles de qui là? Répondit Shikamaru tout en administrant un coup sur la tête de son ami.

— Shi-chan! Pourquoi tu as fai-… tenta de demander Kiba quand son voisin le coupa.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

Sakura laissa lui échapper un lourd soupir. C'était fatigant d'avoir comme ami ce crétin. Mais en même temps, elle l'adorait…

Elle sourit, elle prit l'un des crustacés mis de côté par Gaara et le donna à Kiba tout en disant:

— Arrête ton cirque… fit-elle d'une voix forte. Merci, ajouta-t-elle tout aussi vite dans un murmure.

Kiba arrêta son petit manège et sourit à son amie.

Naruto qui avait suivi un peu le petit échange entre ses amis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? l'interrogea Sasuke.

— Ce n'est rien, fit le blond tout en reprenant son activité première, qui était: profiter de ce fabuleux repas!

— Naru, tu veux ma part de chirashizushi?

— Tu ferais ça? fit Naruto des étoiles plein les yeux.

— Je sais que tu adores ça, dit-il tout en fixant Sasuke.

Le brun fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se concentra sur son repas. Cependant, l'attitude de son petit ami ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Il se sentit alors dans l'obligation d'attirer son attention… c'était puéril comme réaction, mais il ne pouvait laisser Gaara le monopoliser ainsi…

_«Putain! Ça m'énerve!» _

— Na-chan, tu peux prendre le mien aussi si tu veux.

— C'est vrai! Je t'adore, lança le blond tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon.

_« C'est vraiment trop facile de le rendre jaloux… c'est génial de le taquiner.»_ pensa Gaara avec un sourire.

Sasuke sentit le regard moquer du meilleur ami de son blond sur lui, mais il ne fit pas attention à celui-ci, il avait assez agi d'une manière infantile… il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec ce dernier d'aussi tôt.

_«Définitivement, impossible…»_

Les deux professeurs qui manquaient à l'appel avaient fini par les rejoindre sans sentir aucune gêne pour leur retard… le reste du dîner se déroula dans une ambiance assez bruyante, mais tout aussi agréable.

Sakura avait profité de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle pour s'éclipser. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver seule avec Gaara.

Quand celui-ci s'en était rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard…

Le repas terminé, tout le monde se retira pour profiter encore un peu de la soirée avant d'aller se coucher pour être en forme pour la journée de demain. Du moins, c'était en théorie ce qui devait se passer…

Naruto réussit tant bien que mal à persuader Sasuke de rejoindre les autres et de le laisser avec Gaara.

Le brun avait tout de suite compris qu'il valait mieux pour lui, du moins pour le moment, d'abandonner toute compétition avec le roux; il devait se concentrer sur cette ultime journée à venir avant de pouvoir enfin jouir du corps de son beau blond comme il le souhaitait.

Sasuke vit Naruto s'éloigner avec Gaara vers l'extérieur de l'auberge. Il soupira légèrement avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

— Plus qu'une journée, courage vieux. Lança Kiba tout en le dépassant. Shi-chan, tu veux faire une partie de shōgi avec moi, Natsumi-san m'a dit qu-…

— Pas intéressé… j'ai déjà accepté d'en faire une avec Azuma-sensei, répondit Shikamaru. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler _**COMME CA**_! ajouta-t-il tout en lui administrant un coup sur la tête.

Il avait le don de le rendre dingue…

— Shi-chan, pourqu-…

— Choji, viens, fit-il tout en ignorant le brun.

Shikamaru et Choji prirent la direction de l'une des salles de détente et laissèrent Kiba en arrière. Celui-ci se reprit très vite et fit:

— Bon, Neji, tu veux faire une partie de ping-pong?

Neji fixa son ami avec un petit sourire et dit:

— Allons-y tous, dit-il tout en reportant son regard au groupe. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hinata, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, l'image de son état un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Toi aussi Sasuke, lança-t-il tout aussi vite tout en tirant son ami par le bras.

— Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière… fit le brun d'un air résigné.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Naruto se retrouva dans le jardin avec Gaara très vite. La nuit était bien avancée quand ils franchirent les portes de l'auberge. Ils s'assirent sur le porche côte à côte.

— Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? Débuta Gaara brisant par la même occasion le léger silence qui commençait à s'installer.

— Comment elle va? répondit Naruto sans quitter le sol des yeux.

Gaara comprit tout de suite à qui il faisait référence, il soupira puis dit:

— Bien… du moins d'après Temari…

— C'est vrai qu'elles sont dans la même fac…

— Elles sont amies surtout… tu as oublié que c'est à cause d'elle que tu l'as rencontré… souligna Gaara tout en joignant ses mains devant lui.

— Ta sœur n'y est pour rien…

— Mouais… tu sais Naru, après avoir vu à quoi ressemble "ta" Kei, je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu sortir avec Keiko… mais tu n'aurais pas dû…

— Je sais… mais je voulais tellement être avec "elle"…

— Elle a arrêté la fac pour se marier… lança Gaara pour toute réponse.

— Quoi! Pourquoi?

— Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il le fallait apparemment…

— Je ne comprends pas… elle n'a que 20 ans… dit simplement Naruto dans un murmure.

— Elle est parfaitement heureuse, ne t'inquiète pas. Assura le roux d'un air sérieux.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas!

— Si tu le dis… mais dis moi, et toi, tu es heureux? Demanda Gaara tout en déposant sa main sur les cheveux de son ami.

Naruto tourna la tête vers son voisin et il sourit.

— Oui.

— Tu es sûr?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

— Tu sais qu'il sera impossible de fonder une famille, alors que c'est une chose qui te tiens à cœur.

— Je ne te com-…

— Tu ne pourras pas être père, Naruto! le coupa Gaara avec force.

— Je sais… mais pour lui, pour pouvoir être avec lui, je suis prêt à tout…

— Tu as changé…

— Pas du tout… j'ai juste pris un chemin différent, fit-il tout en levant la tête vers le ciel.

— Un chemin que tu risques de regretter plus tard.

— Impossible!

— L'amour te rend aveugle et idiot…

— Pff… et c'est toi qui dit ça…

— La ferme! répondit Gaara dans un ton léger.

— Je suis heureux, tu devrais l'être pour moi, non?

— Il m'énerve, ton beau brun, il m'énerve!

— Oui, je te comprends, mais c'est une bête au li-…

— Je ne veux rien entendre, tais-toi! le coupa Gaara avec sa main.

— Et ton père, il en pense quoi? reprit Gaara

— Je suis heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui.

— Bon… c'est le plus important. Mais ne t'attends pas à me voir faire ami-ami avec ton copain du jour au lendemain. J'aime trop le faire souffrir, fit Gaara dans un rire.

— … idiot…

— HEY! On ne traite pas son meilleur ami d'idiot, fit Gaara tout en se ruant sur Naruto.

Une bataille de chatouille fut alors lancée. Leurs rires raisonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit, légers et apaisants. Il semblait à Gaara que cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… il se rendit compte à quel point la présence du blond à ses côtés lui était indispensable.

Il dit alors sans trop savoir pourquoi:

— Je pense venir continuer mes études à Konoha…

— Quoi? Pourquoi?

— Tu me manques tout simplement, répondit-il. Ces deux dernières années ont été vraiment longues sans toi… je veux retrouver notre complicité d'avant et mon meilleur ami. Et puis, c'est quoi cette réaction?

— Pardon… s'excusa le blond dans un rire. Je le suis toujours, rien n'a changé… ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

— Je sais, mais te voir avec lui m'a fait comprendre que je ne serais plus la personne vers laquelle tu accourras quand les choses n'iront pas… Kei sera là… excuse-moi… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… j'ai l'impression que je vais te perdre…

— Tu ne me perdras jamais, idiot… tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, mon meilleur ami pour aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

Gaara se sentit un peu bête de réagir ainsi, Naruto était vraiment important pour lui, et il l'aimait bien plus qu'un ami ou un frère. C'était un sentiment étrange… certes, ce n'était pas le genre d'amour qui nourrissait du désir, mais c'était important et fort…

Il laissa lui échapper un lourd soupir, puis se laissa retomber en arrière.

Tout en fixant la voûte céleste, il se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui d'avancer aussi… il attira Naruto vers lui et tout en le prenant dans ses bras, il fit:

— Ne le laisse pas t'échapper, il est du genre à attirer l'attention…

Le blond sourit aux paroles de son ami et lui répondit:

— Pas de soucis sur ça, je compte bien le garder pour moi et rien qu'à moi.

— Ha ha ha, je te reconnais bien là, explosa Gaara dans un rire.

— Arrête de rire idiot! Et toi alors, tu comptes faire quoi avec Sakura-chan?

— …

— Alors?

— Je vais demander à Haruno-san de sortir avec moi, déclara alors Gaara.

— Excellent!

— Oui… fit-il tout en se levant. Il se fait tard, d'ailleurs je dois la retrouver pour parler de tout ça. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais dire, mais je vais bien en profiter, ajouta-t-il avec un étrange sourire.

— Ark! Ne fais rien de stupide surtout!

— Mais non, répondit-il. Tu me connais…

— Justement, si…

— Je me demande si elle est aux bains? lança-t-il pensif.

— Gaara!

— Bonne nuit, Naru. On se retrouve demain.

Naruto regarda son ami s'éloigner pour finir par disparaître derrière les portes de l'auberge. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et souffla dans le silence de la nuit:

— Je ne regretterai rien.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Il était 23h passé, quand Gaara pénétra dans l'auberge. Il s'apprêta à prendre la direction des bains quand il se ravisa au dernier moment.

— C'est stupide… elle ne doit sûrement pas y être… fit-il tout en se dirigeant vers l'aile Est.

— Tu as raison.

— Haruno-san!

Elle était devant lui. Son teint était légèrement rouge à cause de la chaleur du bain, les cheveux encore humides lui tombaient sur les épaules soulignant encore plus son côté naturel. Elle était… belle…

— Je t'ai attendu… pour une raison qui m'échappe encore d'ailleurs… tu ne venais pas, alors j'ai fini par aller me changer les idées…

— T'as laissé pousser tes cheveux?

À la question de Gaara, Sakura toucha du bout des doigts ses cheveux. C'était vrai… mais en même temps, ils n'étaient pas si longs…

— Je… pas vraiment… écoute, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

— Allons ailleurs.

Il lui attrapa la main et dans un mouvement il prit la direction opposée des bains. Elle le suivit sans un mot fixant son dos. À travers la fine étoffe du yukata, elle devinait sans mal la fine musculature qui se dessinait à chaque mouvement. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, sa main libre se dirigea vers ce large dos pour le toucher. Mais son geste fut arrêté par la voix de Gaara.

— On sera bien ici, fit-il tout en ouvrant la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la referma derrière lui et se tourna vers Sakura.

— Tu… tu voulais me dire quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

_«Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang…»_

— Tu as l'air bien nerveuse, c'est à cause de moi? répondit-il tout en s'approchant d'elle.

— Bien sur que non… écoute, je-…

— Saki, je vais venir m'installer à Konoha à partir de l'année prochaine. La coupa-t-il tout en attrapant une mèche de cheveux.

— À Konoha! Pour tes études, je suppose?

— Oui… à Konoha… pas seulement pour mes études, mais pour Naru et… pour toi.

— M… moi?

_«Il est trop près… beaucoup trop près…»_

Gaara se pencha d'avantage vers elle. Il voulait goûter encore une fois à ses lèvres et pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne lui fallait qu'un geste et son souhait se verrait réaliser, mais étrangement, il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire… du moins pas avant de lui avoir demandé si elle acceptait de le voir au-delà de ce cadre scolaire…

— Saki…

Il avait prononcé son nom d'une voix vibrante qui trahissait l'émotion qui l'agitait. Le désir, oui, un désir contenu. Sakura le sentit et probablement lui aussi. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'embrasser. Et elle lui rendit éperdument son baiser. Cette fois, ce fut une étreinte ardente, presque sauvage et passionnée.

_«Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… je l'ai laissé faire et je ne veux absolument pas l'arrêter…»_

Gaara déchaînait en elle une tempête de sensations sur laquelle la raison n'avait aucune prise. Elle voulait juste profiter de cet instant et laisser les explications pour plus tard.

Tout doucement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Sakura releva la tête pour le regarder et se retrouva captive de son sourire, de l'éclat envoûtant de ses yeux verts qui la contemplaient.

— Pour pouvoir être avec toi, oui, lui répondit Gaara tout en lui caressant la joue.

— …

— C'est notre deuxième baiser, alors qu'on ne sort même pas ensemble… on peut dire que-…

— Ça me convient, le coupa Sakura tout en se dégageant et s'avançant vers la porte. Je suppose que les mots viendront plus tard, ajouta-t-elle tout en lui lançant un regard amusé.

Un rire léger raisonna alors dans la pièce, Gaara s'adossa au mur derrière lui et dit:

— Compte sur moi.

— Bonne nuit alors, fit Sakura dans un sourire.

— Bonne nuit et à demain.

Elle avait compris sans qu'il n'ait besoin de formuler sa demande avec des mots, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il sourit davantage tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, puis sortit à son tour pour rejoindre sa chambre.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva dans leur bus respectif. Leur petit déjeuner pris, ils étaient fin près pour la journée à l'extérieur. Les deux groupes semblaient être particulièrement en forme, bien mieux que leurs professeurs du moins…

L'alcool a dû être l'élément principal qui avait accompagné leur soirée… à part Kurenai bien évidemment…

Sasuke s'installa à son tour dans le véhicule côté fenêtre. Il avait besoin de sentir la fraîcheur de l'air du matin pour se maintenir réveillé. Pour sa part, sa nuit fut longue et difficile… Naruto n'avait cessé de se coller à lui. Au début, il avait réussi à maintenir une certaine distance, mais très vite, le blond sut franchir la fine barrière qui les séparait. Il se nicha alors au creux de son épaule, la main sur son torse, qu'il avait dénudé, et s'endormit ainsi. Mais pour le brun, c'était impossible de trouver le sommeil dans pareille situation.

Il se contenta alors de laisser Naruto près de lui et fixer le plafond en attendant que le sommeil vienne le chercher…

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas…

Il fit plutôt une nuit blanche…

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il lui était impossible de demeurer près de son compagnon sans le toucher ou le serrer contre lui…

Mais il se consola très vite, à leur retour à l'auberge, il le ferait sien. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette journée se termine pour qu'il puisse jouir enfin de sa victoire dans tous les bons sens du terme.

Sasuke se laissa porter par le rythme de leur visite. Il ne fit attention à rien, à rien d'autre qu'à ce corps qui se trouvait devant lui. Le déshabillant du regard à chaque mouvement, le désirant de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

Tout le monde semblait être particulièrement content de se retrouver dans cette magnifique région, mais pour le brun, c'était un spectacle dont il pouvait se passer volontiers… à plusieurs reprises, il surprit le regard de Naruto sur lui. Celui-ci était chargé d'une grande impatience, quand il vit ça, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les heures défilèrent, comme les rues et les discussions animées de ses amis. À ces moments-là, il parvenait à se concentrer sur autre chose que cette fin de journée qui tardait de plus en plus…

Son manque d'attention sur ce qui l'entourait avait un côté positif vers la fin, puisque cette même journée qui semblait ne pas vouloir se terminer arriva à sa fin avec un magnifique couché de soleil.

Sasuke ferma longuement les yeux, puis les rouvrit tout doucement avec un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto et lança alors avec une voix suave:

— C'est la fin de la journée.

Le blond le fixa un court instant et répondit:

— Il semblerait oui…

— Tu sais ce que cela veut dire?

Naruto le regarda faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre tout en ajustant la cravate de son uniforme.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de la remettre en place, tu vas la perdre sous peu.

— Att-… tu ne comptes pas faire ça tout de suite quand même? fit le blond surpris.

— Tu penses que je pense encore attendre? répondit Sasuke tout en se levant dans un geste lent. Je vais de ce pas te conduire dans un lieu où on sera tranquille et tu vas me laisser recevoir mon prix comme convenu. Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

— Sasuke!

Le brun lui attrapa la main tout en descendant du bus. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge et plus précisément dans le lieu que Sasuke avait trouvé.

— Je plains Naruto, il aura du mal à s'asseoir ce soir… lança Kiba tout en descendant à son tour.

— Je suis surprise par la patience et la retenue de Sasuke pour ma part… mais bon, je suppose qu'il était très motivé, fit Sakura dans un rire.

— Arrêtez de parler et dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos chambres, le dîner ne tardera plus. Leurs intima Azuma avec force.

— HAI! Lancèrent en cœur les élèves.

Tout le monde descendit des véhicules pour se diriger vers l'auberge. Sakura suivit ses amis, quand la voix de Gaara l'arrêta:

— Haruno-san! Où est Naru? Je pensais l'avoir vu il y a un inst-…

— Il est parti avec Sasuke, il semblerait qu'ils avaient des choses très importantes à se dire… le coupa-t-elle. J'allais oublier, tu peux me donner ton mail? demanda-t-elle tout en changeant de sujet.

— O… oui, je pensais justement te demander le tien, dit-il tout en prenant son téléphone.

Naruto suivait Sasuke dans les divers couloirs sans trop savoir où celui-ci le conduisait. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte marquée dessus «_Buanderie_», le brun l'ouvrit, puis poussa le blond à l'intérieur tout en la fermant derrière lui. Il resta un moment la tête appuyée contre la paroi en bois, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses sens et son désir.

— Sasuke? Ça va?

— Je… oui…

— Alors, tu attends quoi pour venir chercher ton prix? fit Naruto tout en se plaquant contre le dos du brun.

— Na-chan… je ne sais pas si je saurai me contenir et te faire l'amour sans te blesser… je…

— Je te veux Sasuke… tout de suite.

_«Et moi donc…»_

Il se tourna vers lui et lui fit face. Aussitôt, Naruto entoura de ses bras sa nuque et alla à la recherche de sa bouche. Le manque de lumière dans la pièce rendait sa manœuvre quelque peu difficile, mais il s'en moquait… le baiser se fit si électrisant qu'il crût voir des étoiles. Pourtant, c'était un échange léger et peu passionné. Pourquoi ressentait-il une telle émotion? Est-ce dû au fait de leur petite abstinence de deux jours? Naruto ne savait comment interpréter ce qu'il ressentait. Et cela lui importait peu dans un sens… il voulait juste que Sasuke l'embrasse encore et encore comme à la veille de leur départ. Il voulait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci et qu'il le fasse sien.

— La nuit de la veille de notre départ, j'avais tellement envie de toi, pourtant je me suis retenu et je t'ai laissé, avoua Sasuke entre deux baisers torrides.

— Pour… pourquoi? demanda Naruto dans un gémissement.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, et captura sa bouche à nouveau. Avec avidité, il se nourrit de ses lèvres qu'il souhaitait tant savourer. Naruto entre-ouvrit la bouche et laissa à la langue de son compagnon le total libre accès à la sienne. Le brun ne se fit pas prier, il approfondit son baiser et alla à la rencontre de la langue chaude du blond tout en se plaquant davantage contre le corps de celui-ci. Ils s'embrassaient avec tant d'ardeur, presque de la brutalité se lisait dans leur mouvement, que Naruto pensa qu'ils allaient se blesser… mais cela leur importait peu.

Sasuke fit parcourir ses mains sur les hanches du blond, puis les posa sur ses fesses tout en le soulevant légèrement. Leurs deux sexes entrèrent en contact, ils étaient tout les deux palpitants de désir et terriblement excités. Sasuke crut qu'il allait jouir par ce simple contact. Jamais encore son désir pour le blond ne fut aussi ardent et puissant.

Et Naruto qui se trouvait dans le même état sentit qu'il était non loin de l'explosion s'ils continuaient de se frotter l'un contre l'autre ainsi. Ils étaient encore dans leur uniforme, cette barrière de tissu les empêchait de se mouvoir comme ils le désiraient et ça les exaspéraient. Le blond se décida alors à agir. Il repoussa Sasuke, lui dénoua sa cravate et lui arracha les boutons de sa chemise. Le brun fit de même dans un geste moins précis et plus impatient.

Naruto fut le premier à détacher la ceinture du brun. Et en un temps record, il vit son pantalon au niveau de ses chevilles, le boxer prêt à se déchirer sous la pression de son sexe.

— Tourne-toi, fit Sasuke tout en laissant le pantalon et le boxer de son compagnon tomber à son tour.

Naruto lui obéit, il déposa ses mains de part et d'autre d'un des lave-linges. Il sentit le souffle du brun contre sa nuque. C'était si grisant, il adorait cette sensation et le contact contre sa peau. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus…

— Ouvre la bouche, ordonna le brun tout en introduisant deux de ses doigts pour les humidifier.

Une fois chose faite, Sasuke les retira et tout doucement au début introduisit un doigt.

— Détends-toi…

— Je sais… mais… nhhn…

Sasuke l'obligea à lui tourner la tête, le bâillonna de sa bouche et l'embrassa de nouveau. C'eût l'effet voulu, le blond se laissa plus facilement aller et le brun put alors joindre un second doigt. Le léger mouvement de va-et-vient débuta… sans cesser de s'embrasser, Sasuke fit pénétrer aussi profondément qu'il pouvait son index et majeur ce qui fit crisper le corps du blond.

— Sasuke… murmura Naruto tout en se détachant des lèvres de son petit ami. Prends-moi, maintenant.

À la voix rauque et étouffée de son blond, Sasuke retira ses doigts et s'insinua en lui. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre dans la pièce, faisant douter le brun une seconde. Mais, il sentit que Naruto était prêt à l'accueillir.

— Je… je suis désolé, tu vas avoir mal encore une fois…

— Ne t'en fais pas… s'il te plaît.

Sasuke se sentit incapable de se retirer en entendant le son de la voix de Naruto. Les gémissements que le blond poussait étaient un mélange de douleur, mais tout aussi du plaisir, sans plus attendre, Sasuke se livra à des va-et-vient de plus en plus intenses, leurs corps crièrent à l'unisson une osmose et une passion identique et ardente. Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme en une symbiose parfaite.

— Oh! Putain, Naruto… fit-il d'une voix étouffée qu'il ne reconnut lui même pas quand il sentit qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme.

Au dernier coup de reins, Sasuke donna tout ce qu'il lui restait de force. Il avait peur d'avoir joui seul, mais il se rendit très vite compte qu'ils avaient crié en concert, lui aussi il avait atteint le paradis.

— Je ne tiens plus… debout… Kei…

Encore une fois, Sasuke ne sut quoi penser… ce qu'il ressentit fut si violent qu'il avait cru mourir. Son corps tout entier vibrait, traversé de sensations extraordinaires. Le désir et le plaisir qui prenaient possession de son corps étaient si forts et tellement nouveaux à chaque fois.

Il se retira, prit Naruto dans ses bras et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Celui-ci se laissa aller contre le corps du brun tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

— Il faudra aller prendre une douche… fit Sasuke tout en déposant un baiser sur la nuque de son compagnon.

— Je ne peux pas bouger pour le moment…

— Excuse-moi, dit le brun tout en resserrant son étreinte. Fais voir, ajouta-t-il tout en poussant vers l'avant Naruto.

— Qu… quoi? Non! Arrête!

Naurto se retrouva à genou face à Sasuke. C'était une position vraiment gênante. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande honte.

— Argh… tu saignes un peu… je…

— Je t'ai dis de ne pas regarder, Baka!

— Je n'ai rien pour te soulager, enchaîna-t-il oubliant son très léger étourdissement tout en caressant du bout des doigts la zone légèrement meurtrie du blond. Mais quand on prendra notre bain après, je soignerai-…

— Arrête… le coupa le blond.

La voix de Naruto était chargée d'une étrange émotion. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et se réfugia dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

— Rien…

Sasuke soupira légèrement et dit:

— Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu te sens si gêné?

— …

— Je laisse tomber… lâcha-t-il tout en déposant sa main sur la tête du blond.

— C'est gênant…

— Quoi? Que je te regarde en dehors du contexte "sexuel"?

— …

Pour toute réponse, Naruto se serra davantage contre Sasuke.

— Et si j'avais mis ma langu-…

— Tais-toi! Le coupa le blond tout en se dégageant et se levant.

Mais ses jambes ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, à peine était-il debout qu'il se retrouva sur ses genoux… une douleur fulgurante le saisit, le rendant sans force.

— Merde !

— Ne bouge pas.

— Sasuke… fit Naruto avec une voix étouffée.

— Qu'est-… je t'ai fait si mal? lança le brun inquiet tout en s'approchant du blond.

— On ne le regrettera pas, hein?

— Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

Les pleurs du blond furent sa seule réponse. Des larmes douloureuses et difficiles à contenir.

— Naruto!

Sasuke ne savait comment réagir face aux larmes de son petit ami. Il était allé peut-être un peu fort en le pénétrant, mais leur deuxième fois avait été bien plus violente encore, il ne comprenait pas…

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son pantalon tout en ramassant celui du blond. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

— Appuie-toi sur moi.

Avec des gestes lents, Naruto se laissa rhabiller. Une fois son pantalon sur lui, le brun l'attira vers lui et lui souffla:

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler, mais je ne regretterai jamais rien te concernant. Je t'aime, fit-il tout en lui caressant la joue, essuyant par la même occasion la larme qui menaçait de couler.

Avec ses mêmes gestes, Sasuke lui remit sa chemise, il enfila machinalement la sienne. Il ramassa leurs cravates tout en les mettant dans sa poche, il attrapa la main de Naruto et ouvrit la porte.

— Viens, on va prendre une douche et tu me diras ce qui te tracasse.

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre, il se sentait juste stupide en cet instant… pourquoi s'était-il effondré en pleurs?

Pourquoi?

Il serra la main de Sasuke aussi fort qu'il pouvait tout en se laissant guider par celui-ci à la chambre

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Coucou!

Voilà donc le chapitre tant attendu

J'espère qu'il a été à votre goût. La suite est encore incertaine, enfin niveau contenu, mais déjà a sera sûrement la fin des vacances et retour en cours

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, elles m'aident à continuer et essayer de faire mieux.

Je vous dis à très bientôt,

Bisous

Kain


	16. Chapter 15

_**Merci à :**_Tigrou19, **hittokiri-chan**, marions, **cyrca**, miss-naruto-girl, **AngeDeFeu**.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 15

* * *

Sasuke observa avec attention les traits du visage endormi de Naruto. Il semblait si calme et heureux en cet instant…

Après leur douche, Naruto avait enfilé son yukata avec des gestes lents sans croiser le regard du brun une seule fois. Il n'avait pas non plus répondu aux questions de son compagnon, il se contenta de rassurer Sasuke en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il tienne compte de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt et d'oublier ça. Mais pour le brun, c'était au-delà du possible. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le blond dans cet état et il fallait qu'il sache les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à réagir de la sorte. Et s'il ne pouvait pas avoir une réponse de Naruto, alors il lui restait une personne qui devait sûrement savoir le pourquoi et le comment de cette réaction.

_« Gaara… »_

D'un geste lent empli d'une grande douceur, il lui caressa la joue du dos de sa main sans le quitter des yeux.

— Tu me caches quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça, Na-chan, fit-il dans un souffle tout en quittant la tiède chaleur du visage de son bel endormi.

Il ramena sa main vers son visage dans un geste totalement impuissant, il referma son poing tentant de retenir cette chaleur si douce et accueillante tout en l'enveloppant de son autre main. Il sentit cette tiédeur qu'il voulait tant préserver s'envoler peu à peu. Il ferma les yeux tout en déposant son front sur ses mains toujours jointes et promit :

_« Je ne veux plus voir des larmes couler sur ton visage, Na-chan… je te promets de ne jamais le regretter, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain. »_

Un léger gémissement le sortit de ses pensées, il reporta son regard sur la source du délicieux son et remarqua que celui-ci avait bougé. Il était à présent sur le côté, sa main tenant le yukata de Sasuke au niveau du genou. Cela fit sourire le brun le faisant quelque peu oublier la source de son inquiétude. Il sourit et dit :

— Tu as peur que je m'envole ou quoi ? souffla Sasuke tout en déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe du blond.

À peine avait-il émis un mouvement de retrait qu'un son lui parvint. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et se rendit compte que cela provenait du téléphone de Naruto qui se trouvait sur la petite pile de vêtements qu'il avait plié après leur douche. Il l'attrapa d'un geste rageur, cette nuisance sonore risquait de réveiller son petit ami de son doux sommeil et cela il ne pouvait le permettre. Il se dégagea lentement de la prise du blond et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la chambre. Il décrocha tout en s'apprêtant à dire ses quatre vérités à cette personne qui osait se permettre d'appeler à cette heure.

— Oui. Lança Sasuke avec force.

— Tu sais combien de fois j'essaie de te joindre imbécile ?

— Qu-…

— Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne réponse à me fournir, répondit la voix avec force.

Sasuke éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et le fixa avec attention. La voix de son interlocuteur lui semblait familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à…

— Haruka-san ?

— Sa… Sasuke-kun ? C'est toi ? Où est mon imbécile de fils ?

— Haruka-san… vous devriez arrêter de l'appeler comme ça… répondit le brun avec un sourire.

— On verra… tu peux me le passer, je dois lui parler, dit Haruka d'une voix plus douce, mais étrangement faible.

— Haruka-san, vous allez bien ?

— Oui… juste un peu fatigué…

— Ce n'est pas à cause de nii-san au moins ? s'empressa de demander Sasuke inquiet.

Son frère avait tendance à débarquer chez le père de Naruto sans s'annoncer et cela pouvait facilement fatiguer n'importe qui…

— Non, non… d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un petit moment… et ce n'est pas plus mal, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Cependant, cela n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui s'empressa de répondre :

— Je veux bien vous croire, fit-il dans un rire.

— Sasuke-kun, excuse-moi, mais j'ai besoin de parler à Naruto.

— Je suis désolé, mais il dort.

— Quoi ? À cette heure ?

— Il était un peu fatigué, il s'est vite mis au lit.

— Je vois…

— Je peux lui transmettre un message ?

— Je… non, pas la peine, cela te concerne dans un sens…

— Je-…

— Tu sais que l'anniversaire de Naruto est pour bientôt ? le coupa Haruka.

— Oui, bien-…

— Tu as préparé quelque chose ? l'interrompit-il de nouveau.

— Plus ou moins…

— J'ai besoin de cette journée.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Je suis désolé, mais c'est très important.

— Je peux au moins en connaître la raison ? s'hasarda à demander Sasuke tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit un lourd soupir s'échapper du père de Naruto. Il comprit alors qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû demander ça. Mais très vite, une réponse claire lui parvint :

— C'est une promesse que je me dois de respecter… ça concerne Risa…

— Je… je suis désolé, je-…

— Ne t'excuse pas, je veux juste que tu me dises que tu me laisses cette journée, fit alors Haruka avec un ton plus léger.

Dans ces conditions, il était difficile de répondre non…

— D'accord…

— Merci, tu peux venir à la fin de la journée ? Naruto aura sûrement besoin de toi…

— Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

— Bon, je te laisse, je rappellerai l'autre imb-…

— Haruka-san… le coupa à son tour Sasuke.

— Quoi ?

— …

— J'ai compris… c'est mon fils quand même…

— Haruka-san, reposez-vous s'il vous plaît.

— Je vais essayer… mais mes journées sont chargées, avec les cours et mon propre entrainement... c'est la période des compétitions, je n'ai pas le temps pour me reposer...

— Je vois...

— Je te laisse… répondit-il tout en raccrochant.

Sasuke s'appuya contre le mur tout en laissant lui échapper un léger soupir. Cela faisait seize ans que la mère du blond s'était éteinte, il ne connaissait pas trop en détail les raisons de son décès, mais il savait qu'elle était d'une santé fragile… c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Il se demanda alors si Naruto se rappelait de sa mère, de son sourire ou de sa chaleur… il espérait que oui… lui il avait eu le temps de graver au profond de son cœur l'image de la sienne et son doux sourire avant de disparaître en un seul instant de sa vie. C'était brutal et douloureux, mais pour son compagnon ça devait être encore plus difficile à comprendre et à réaliser. Il ne pouvait refuser la requête du père de celui-ci… il espérait juste pouvoir être la personne à qui il voudrait se confier…

Il s'apprêta à regagner la chambre, quand la porte principale de leur aile s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son ennemi et accessoirement rival… bien que sur ce dernier point il n'avait rien à craindre…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? lança Sasuke pour tout salut.

De toute manière, la politesse n'était pas de mise en présence du meilleur ami de son compagnon.

— Bonsoir à toi aussi… fit Gaara tout en s'avançant vers le brun.

— Garde tes pseudo-manières en présence de Naruto, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne t'aime pas.

— On est deux alors… répondit-il tout en s'arrêtant face à Sasuke. Où est Naru ?

— Il dort…

— Je vois… je trouvais étrange qu'il manque le dîner… qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

— C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question… vous avez parlé de quoi hier soir ? demanda le brun tout en se mettant à travers la porte.

Sasuke sentait que Gaara était sûrement la cause de l'état de Naruto.

— Cela ne te regarde pas.

— Tu lui as dit qu'il allait regretter notre relation, c'est bien ça ? demanda Sasuke toute en se saisissant de l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

— …

— C'est bien ça, hein ? Pourquoi tu lui as sorti un truc pareil ?

— Il le fallait… fit simplement Gaara tout en enlevant la main du brun.

— C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, putain ! Il a douté, pendant un court instant, il a douté… et ça l'a fait souffrir ! lança Sasuke tout en empoignant Gaara et le plaquant contre le mur derrière lui. À cause de toi, il a pleuré… Enfoiré ! Ajouta-t-il tout en lui administrant un coup de poing.

Gaara ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part du brun. Celui-ci semblait lui en vouloir à mort et les yeux sombres de celui-ci témoignaient de la grande haine qu'il ressentait envers lui en cet instant. Le coup qu'il reçut lui confirma encore plus l'état de rage dans lequel Sasuke se trouvait. Il se dit alors que cette douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de la mâchoire était justifiée… il n'avait jamais voulu faire souffrir son ami, loin de là… par ses questions et remarques, il voulait juste qu'il soit sûr de ses choix et dans quoi il s'engageait.

_« Je suis allé un peu loin, je crois… » _

Sasuke ne quitta pas des yeux Gaara, celui-ci demeura silencieux et cela agaça le brun au plus haut point. Un échange de coups et d'insultes s'engagea alors entre les deux garçons. Ils étaient dans une position vraiment ambiguë qui pouvait laisser croire bien des choses à une personne qui apparaîtrait en cet instant précis… on pouvait voir l'épaule dénudée de l'un et les jambes de l'autre… c'était vraiment un beau spectacle…

— Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ?

À la voix du blond, Sasuke et Gaara s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent Naruto. Il semblait en colère…

— Na-chan !

— Naru !

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ces deux là se battaient et cela semblait être pour de vrai… ils étaient ridicules et stupides. Il s'avança vers eux d'un air décidé et d'un geste rapide, il administra un coup sur la tête de chacun.

— Ahh… ça fait mal ! lancèrent-ils en concert.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto reprit la direction de la chambre, une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière lui.

— Il est en colère… fit Gaara.

— Et pas qu'un peu… lui répondit Sasuke tout en se dégageant.

Le roux remit correctement son yukata tout en lâchant un léger soupir. Naruto était en colère et c'était en partie sa faute, sans parler de la souffrance que ses questions avaient engendrée… il devait s'excuser… mais c'était une chose difficile à concevoir pour lui, surtout demander pardon à ce brun… l'être que son meilleur ami chérissait le plus.

_« Ça sera la première et la dernière fois... »_

Il inspira et expira puis dit :

— Je crois que… je te dois des excuses… et à Naru aussi, fit Gaara dans un murmure. Le lien qui vous uni est bien plus important que je le croyais… je le verrai plus tard, ajouta-t-il tout en prenant la direction de la sortie.

— Je…

— Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir ami avec toi, je te déteste toujours.

— C'est réciproque… répondit Sasuke dans un sourire.

Le brun suivit Gaara du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte. Il la fixa un moment avant de se décider enfin à rejoindre Naruto. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'avança vers le blond qui était assis face à la baie vitrée. Le brun s'installa derrière lui tout en entourant son petit ami de ses bras.

— Je suis désolé…

— …

— Tu ne voulais rien me d-…

— Parce que ce n'était pas important… le coupa Naruto avec un ton calme.

— Pour moi si… tu as douté de mon amour pour toi…

— NON ! répliqua le blond tout en tournant la tête vers Sasuke. Quand… après avoir fait l'amour, les paroles de Gaara me sont revenues en mémoire… j'ai compris qu'aucune vie ne naîtra jamais de notre union et… j'ai… douté, j'ai eu peur de faire une erreur… ajouta-t-il tout en détournant le regard.

Un court silence s'installa, Sasuke sentit que Naruto n'avait pas fini, alors il lui accorda le temps qu'il lui était nécessaire pour trouver ses mots. Pour l'aider, il resserra son étreinte tout en déposant un baiser presque invisible sur la nuque dénudée du blond.

— Mais quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'être enveloppé de ta chaleur… je voulais fonder une famille, mais si ce n'est pas avec toi, ça n'avait aucun sens… excu-…

— On créera notre famille, je te le promets… on a largement le temps pour y penser, mais tu dois savoir, Na-chan… tant que tu es près de moi, peu m'importe le reste, fit Sasuke tout en resserrant son étreinte. Mon seul désir, c'est de t'avoir près de moi, qu'on fonde une famille ou pas… te tenir dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour encore et encore, me réveiller à tes côtés chaque jour, sentir ta chaleur quand on s'endort, veiller sur ton sommeil, continua-t-il tout en déposant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Naruto. Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux et que tu ne regrettes rien… je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime… termina-t-il tout en desserrant son étreinte.

Naruto se retourna totalement vers le brun, il se retrouva face au regard si intense de son compagnon, il ne sut quoi répondre… il se contenta de murmurer :

— Sasuke…

— Veux-tu faire ce bout de chemin avec moi ?

— …

Le blond était beaucoup trop ému pour formuler sa réponse à voix haute. Alors pour toute réponse, il poussa Sasuke vers l'arrière, qui se retrouva allongé sur le dos sur leurs futons. Naruto fit parcourir ses mains sur le brun. Au début, celui-ci cru qu'il était en plein rêve, ils avaient fait l'amour il y avait à peine une heure et remettre cela le même soir était un songe bien lointain pour Sasuke. Pourtant, les sensations qui parcouraient son corps lui indiquèrent que c'était bien la réalité. La main de Naruto se déplaça légèrement sur son ventre avant de descendre en effleurant à peine son sexe durci, déjà excité par le contact avec l'étoffe du boxer.

— Na-chan, il ne faut pas… tenta de dire Sasuke d'une voix étouffée.

Le souffle de Naruto sur son torse le grisa encore plus, et ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent agréablement le menton.

— Tu es déjà dur et tu oses me dire ça ?

— Mais, je risque de te faire mal…

— On n'a pas à aller jusque là…

— Mais…

Pour lui montrer à quel point il était décidé, la main de Naruto se faufila à travers les pans du yukata à l'intérieur du boxer et ses doigts enveloppèrent son érection. Sasuke réprima un gémissement et sa retenue s'évapora en un clin d'œil. De toute évidence, Naruto désirait lui répondre à sa manière.

— Na-chan… fit-il dans un gémissement.

Naruto commença alors à le caresser sur un rythme lent et fluide, et le souffle de Sasuke se transforma en une sorte de râle. Il ne pouvait rêver d'un tel tableau… Naruto sur lui, en train d'attiser ses sens encore et encore. Il se cambra sous sa caresse et laissa le plaisir l'inonder peu à peu. Tout ce que le blond pouvait lui faire ressentir d'une simple caresse ! songea-t-il étonné…

Comme à chaque fois, son corps réagissait dépendamment de lui… le jeune homme pressa les lèvres contre son torse et sa langue courut sur la chair nue, titilla un mamelon. Il frissonna. Les doigts dans les cheveux, il tenta de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mais la bouche et la langue de Naruto paraissaient déterminées à explorer le reste de son corps. Quand il descendit plus bas, Sasuke se prépara au choc et quelques instants après, la langue de Naruto se posa sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Le souffle coupé, il retint un gémissement quand il le prit dans sa bouche. Les lèvres de Naruto étaient douces et tièdes. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et il chercha à reprendre sa respiration… chaque foisqu' il l'aspirait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière.

La première et unique fois où il avait laissé Naruto agir à sa guise, il crut mourir, mais là ce fut pire… il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'exquise sensation de cette langue qui le poussait au-delà de lui-même. Il était tout proche de l'extase maintenant, un simple mouvement de plus de va-et-vient et il se répandrait dans la bouche de Naruto. Celui-ci leva la tête vers Sasuke dont les traits s'étaient crispés face au traitement qu'il subissait.

— Na-chan… je… vais venir… parvint-il à dire dans un gémissement rauque.

Aux paroles du brun, Naruto accentua sa caresse et l'effet qu'il souhaitait avoir se produit… la semence de Sasuke se répandit dans sa bouche, le blond quitta alors le sexe de celui-ci et tout en croisant son regard, il avala ce qu'il reçut avec le sourire.

— Et… toi ? fit le brun d'une voix mal assurée.

— Ne t'en fais pas… rien que de te voir ainsi m'a suffit à jouir… tu es vraiment beaucoup trop sensuel et sexy, dit-il tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je dois juste me changer… murmura-t-il tout en prenant les lèvres de Sasuke. Avoir les commandes, c'est jouissif, ajouta-t-il tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

— Putain… j'ai cru mourir…

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Le dîner était terminé depuis un petit moment déjà, le groupe d'amis avait pris une direction différente pour continuer la soirée. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas regagner leur chambre sous peine de tomber sur le couple en pleine action… bien qu'ils doutaient qu'ils puissent faire ça dans un lieu commun pour tous… cependant, rien n'était sûr avec eux.

Kiba se trouvait à l'extérieur de l'auberge assit sur le porche contemplant le ciel. Celui-ci était nappé d'étoiles, plus brillantes les unes que les autres. C'était un magnifique tableau, majestueux et totalement libre… libre de se montrer et non de se cacher… il aurait souhaité être l'une d'elle, pouvoir exister aux côtés l'être aimé…

Totalement plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas la personne qui occupait ses pensées s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Surpris, Kiba sursauta légèrement, puis tourna la tête à sa droite et s'exclama :

— Shi-chan !

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai dis…

— Mais il n'y a pas personne… fit Kiba d'un ton las.

— Peu importe…

— Ce que tu peux être froid…

— Tu l'as choisi, assume, répliqua Shikamaru.

Kiba se résigna. Cela faisait à peu près quatre mois que cela avait commencé et depuis ils vivaient leur relation totalement dans le secret… à part Choji, personne d'autre n'était au courant. Quand ils étaient au lycée, ils n'avaient pas trop le temps pour y penser, surtout que Shikamaru n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait s'afficher… mais pour Kiba, c'était quelque peu plus difficile à supporter.

Il observa son voisin à la dérobée, son regard exprimait à lui tout seul beaucoup de choses. Ils étaient seuls, enfin, pas totalement… ce n'était que pour un bref moment, mais cela suffisait.

Étrangement, il ne sentit pas l'impatience et l'urgence qui avaient habité Sasuke par exemple pour être intime. Ils avaient toujours agi avec une grande discrétion depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur relation. Au début, pour obtenir une caresse ou un baiser, Kiba devait user de ruse et surtout être patient pour parvenir à ses fins. Shikamaru cherchait toujours à se soustraire, mais Kiba trouvait assez souvent une parade. Il adorait leur petit jeu, parfois ça se soldait par des douleurs sur la tête ou aux côtes, mais cela valait largement la peine.

Face à ses pensées, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son "petit ami" le vit tout de suite et il le fit remarquer :

— À quoi tu penses idiot ?

— À nous, répondit-il avec un sourire encore plus grand.

— La ferme…

Un gloussement étouffé, mais nettement perceptible parvint aux oreilles de Shikamaru.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— Toi…

— Je vois, je te laisse alors…

— NON ! répliqua Kiba tout en retenant son ami par la main. Excuse-moi, reste… j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi sans personne tout autour… ajouta-t-il tout bas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de discours mélodramatique…

— Vraiment très froid…

— …

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, Kiba voulait profiter le plus possible de cet instant de liberté qu'il souhaitait tant avoir depuis leur arrivée. Faire semblant était un jeu vraiment épuisant… mais il l'avait choisi… entre n'avoir aucune relation et en avoir une cachée, la décision fut vite prise…

— Je crois que Naruto a-…

— Compris… le coupa Shikamaru.

— Oui…

— Il fallait s'y attendre… je suppose que c'était pendant le bain… tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me reluquer, obsédé…

— Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois si intelligent avec un corps aussi sexy ? fit Kiba.

— Et toi trop bête…

— C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

— Qui a dit que je t'aimais ? répliqua Shikamaru tout en reprenant enfin sa main… il l'avait quelque peu oublié…

— Je peux avoir un baiser ?

— Dans tes rêves.

— Justement, ça ne me suffit pas…

— …

— Ne, Shi-chan, un seul… supplia presque Kiba tout en déposant des baisers légers sur l'épaule de son compagnon qu'il avait dénudé.

Au contact des lèvres chaudes et légèrement humides de son ami, Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il y avait toujours cette décharge de sensations quand il se laissait aller aux bons soins de cet insatiable, mais tout aussi patient compagnon.

— Un seul… finit par dire Shikamaru.

Cette simple réponse fit naître chez Kiba une envie subite d'étreindre et de prendre enfin ces lèvres tant désirées.

— Ca fait une semaine… que je n'ai pas pris tes lèvres, j'en ai presque oublié le goût…

— … arrête de dire n'importe quoi…

— Mais c'est vrai, répliqua Kiba tout en prenant enfin cette bouche si pertinente.

Un baiser exigeant, impatient, mais tout aussi doux débuta alors. Ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger ce genre de caresse, ils ne voulaient rien de léger ou de chaste. Leurs plaisirs résidaient dans une étreinte dure, mais tout aussi passionnée. Ils s'accordaient depuis peu un peu douceur, mais ce qu'ils recherchaient le plus, c'était le plaisir profond et sévère. Les lèvres de Kiba capturaient avec force celles de son ami, celui-ci laissa lui échapper un gémissement rauque et étouffé. Il aimait ça, mais il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais… il sentit la langue de Kiba s'engouffrer dans sa cavité buccale, recherchant la sienne. Shikamaru alla à sa rencontre pour une danse sensuelle, passionnée, mais toujours aussi exigeante… il fit parcourir sa main dans les cheveux de Kiba avec cette même impatience et force que cette étreinte désirée. Mais très vite, le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer, le souffle court et le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

— J'a… j'adore… tes baisers… fit Kiba tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Attendre toute une semaine, valait largement-…

— Une semaine ! le coupa Shikamaru tout en ajustant son yukata.

— Ben ouais…

— Tu m'as pratiquement sauté dessus après le feu d'artifice de la veille de notre départ… répliqua-t-il.

— Je…

— On a couché ensemble ce soir-là, je devrais plutôt dire tu m'as pris comme un sauvage… obsédé…

— Ce n'est pas la même chose… et puis tu as aimé ça, ne dis pas le contraire…

— La ferme ! lança Shikamaru tout en donnant un coup sur la tête toujours aussi vide de son imbécile de petit ami… tu ne penses qu'a ça… ajouta-t-il tout en se levant.

— Tu vas où ?

— Il est temps que je rejoigne les autres, ils vont se poser des questions…

— Mais… non, attends !

— Dans tes rêves… fit-il tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

— Shi-chan ! cria Kiba tout en se levant.

À l'appel de son nom, Shikamaru s'arrêta net, d'un mouvement rapide il se retourna et se replaça devant son ami.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte. Crie plus fort, non ! Je crois qu'il y a une ou deux personnes qui ne t'ont pas entendu… ajouta-t-il légèrement excédé.

— Désolé… je… je voulais encore discuter…

— On ne peut pas et tu le sais… du moins pas ici, quand on sera rentrés…

— …

Face à la mine quelque peu attristée de Kiba, Shikamaru soupira profondément tout en retournant s'asseoir à sa place et dit :

— Tu voulais me demander quoi ?

Face à la question, Kiba afficha un grand sourire qui en disait long sur sa soi-disant tristesse. Encore une fois, il sut jouer à sa façon pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son partenaire. C'était si facile… ça insultait presque la perspicacité et l'intelligence de celui-ci. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus, tant que cela marcherait, il userait de cela autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour parvenir à ses fins… posséder ce corps était une jouissance sans nom, et il ferait tout pour le garder quitte à vivre cette relation dans le secret le plus total…

Une fois son instant de joie écoulé, il se retourna et rejoignit son ami.

— Pour l'année prochaine, tu comptes faire quoi?

— Quoi !

Totalement surpris par le sérieux de la demande de Kiba, Shikamaru le fixa un petit moment sans lui répondre.

— Alors ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ou quoi ?

— Non, ça m'a juste surpris…

— Tu préfères sûrement la version idiote de ma personne, mais réponds à la question !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… fit-il dans un sourire. Je compte passer pro, répondit-il enfin.

— Pour le Shôgi ?

— … Quoi d'autre… répondit Shikamaru tout en détournant le regard.

— C'est formidable ! s'exclama Kiba tout en approchant son visage de celui de son voisin.

— Tu es trop près…

— Il y a personne… souffla-t-il tout en s'avançant encore plus vers la bouche de Shikamaru.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais… ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure tout en sentant le souffle chaud de son ami contre ses lèvres.

— Je le sais… tout simplement… parvint à dire Kiba tout en prenant de nouveau les lèvres de son compagnon pour un léger baiser.

— T'as perdu de ton impatience…

— Non… je voulais juste un peu plus de douceur pour une fois, répondit-il tout en caressant du bout des doigts les lèvres qu'il venait de savourer d'une toute autre façon. C'était tout aussi agréable, non ?

— Crétin…

— Je t'aime aussi, fit Kiba dans un rire.

— Définitivement crétin… répliqua Shikamaru tout en se levant. Il faudra être plus discret après le lycée, tu le sais ?

— Ça m'est égal… tant que tu es-…

— À plus tard, le coupa-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers l'auberge.

Kiba regarda son petit ami s'éloigner, il était amusé par sa réaction face à ses gestes ou paroles un peu plus romantiques et douces que d'habitude. Shikamaru détestait ce genre de démonstration d'affection, mais étrangement, Kiba sentait qu'il n'était pas totalement contre… au final, il acceptait tout et répondait à sa manière.

Une fois son ami loin, il se leva et reporta son regard sur le magnifique ciel qui fut le témoin de leur courte liberté et dit :

— J'ai eu deux baisers! cria presque Kiba avec le sourire.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Il était minuit passé quand le reste du groupe d'amis rejoignit la chambre pour enfin dormir. Quand ils pénètrent dans la pièce, ils furent arrêtés par l'adorable tableau qui se dressait devant eux.

Sasuke tenait Naruto dans ses bras, l'expression de leurs visages était sereine, mais c'était surtout l'air heureux qui se lisait sur leurs traits qui frappèrent le plus les spectateurs.

— Ils semblent dans un autre monde, fit Neji tout en s'installant à sa place.

— Oui… on a bien fait de les laisser tranquille on dirait, lança Kiba en passant à côté de Shikamaru tout en effleurant sa main.

À ce geste, celui-ci lui lança un regard qui aurait pu tuer s'il en avait le pouvoir. Face à cette réaction, son ami ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue. Il avait envie de s'amuser un peu, alors il se tourna vers Choji et lui demanda d'une voix basse :

— Dis, on peut changer de place ?

— Tu joues avec le feu, évite de trop le chercher, lui répondit Choji comprenant les intentions de son ami.

— T'inquiètes, tu me laisses la place ?

— …

— Arrêtez vos bruits, je veux dormir, fit l'objet de la conversation.

— Okay… mais ne viens pas te plaindre après… accepta enfin Choji tout en quittant son futon.

Kiba s'installa aux côtés de Shikamaru et se laissa aller à la rencontre de Morphée. Il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée à sa demande, il voulait juste pouvoir dormir près de lui. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment dormi ensemble à ce jour, ils se quittaient la plupart du temps juste après leur étreinte, mais en cet instant et surtout après le moment qu'ils avaient pu partager, Kiba voulait juste le sentir bien qu'ils seraient loin de l'un de l'autre, mais en même temps si près.

Un long moment s'écoula sans que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Alors, il se mit sur le coude tout en s'approchant de son voisin qui semblait dormir à point fermé.

— Shi-chan…

— …

— Shi-chan, appela un peu plus fort Kiba.

— Humm…

— Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

— …

— Shi-chan ?

— … quoi… répondit Shikamaru d'une voix faible et totalement endormi.

— Tu m'aimes ?

— Oui…

— Qu-… s'interrompit-il tout en se bâillonnant.

Un sourire totalement stupide, mais heureux s'afficha à travers les mains de Kiba. Ce simple mot signifiait énormément pour lui, bien qu'il l'ait obtenu d'une manière quelque peu déloyale… cela lui suffisait amplement.

Avec cette heureuse pensée, il se laissa aller à un sommeil réparateur.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Il était sept heures passées quand Shikamaru émergea de son sommeil. Comme à son habitude, il se réveilla bien plus tôt que les autres et avant même que cela ne soit l'heure. C'était une sorte d'automatisme chez lui… c'était assez pratique. Il s'apprêta à se lever pour aller à la salle de bain, quand il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par une main qui le retenait par la manche. Il tourna la tête vers Choji pour se dégager tout en soufflant :

— Ta copine te manque peut-être, mais-…

À peine avait-il commencé sa phrase que le reste des mots moururent au fond de sa gorge. Il fixa son nouveau voisin de futon sans trop comprendre les raisons de sa présence à ses côtés… sans le vouloir, — ce qui était faux…— il porta son regard sur le torse pratiquement nu de Kiba, son yukata avait dû se défaire pendant de la nuit… il oublia bien vite ses questions sur sa présence, il s'en fichait dans un sens.

Il promena sans honte son attention sur ses muscles superbement dessinés et cette naissance de l'aine qui ne faisait que l'appeler… alors dans un élan totalement dépourvu de retenue et de bon sens, il vérifia tout autour de lui avec attention pour s'assurer que tout le monde dormait à point fermé, puis il posa sa main sur lui, il poussa un soupir et murmura son nom. Avec audace, il fit descendre sa main tout doucement vers son ventre. Sous ses doigts, il put sentir la peau tiède de son compagnon et avec son cœur, il comprit à quel point il aimait ça… des soupirs de bien-être se firent entendre quand il s'approcha de son bas-ventre, pour y répondre, il se pencha vers le torse de Kiba pour y déposer de légers baisers ce qui fit accentuer la sensation de bien-être de celui-ci.

— Shi-chan… murmura Kiba tout en ouvrant les yeux.

Son regard croisa celui de Shikamaru, le temps semblait avoir été suspendu tellement la tension de leurs corps était palpable.

— Mon rêve se matérialise devant moi ou je suis juste encore en train de dormir ?...

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru prit les lèvres de son ami avec les siennes. Sa réaction fut immédiate et ses lèvres s'écartèrent sous le doux assaut. Le baiser enivrant lui fit l'effet d'un bon saké tiède par une nuit glaciale. Sa chaleur se répandit le long de ses veines, propulsée par les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur. Kiba était maintenant totalement réveillé et savourait comme il se devait ce magnifique cadeau que son petit ami lui faisait.

— Ça répond à ta question ?

— Bien plus encore… fit Kiba tout en tendant sa main vers le visage de son ami pour un geste encore plus doux, mais son geste rencontra le vide.

— Je prends la salle de bain en premier, je t'interdis de venir ! lança-t-il tout en s'éloignant.

— Le froid Shi-chan est de retour…

— Tais-toi… lança Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin.

Une fois parti, Kiba attrapa le coussin de son compagnon et le serra contre lui avec le sourire. Il était heureux, très heureux… mais très vite, son humeur joyeuse s'évapora comme neige au soleil.

Il sentit des regards venant de tous côtés sur lui. Il hasarda un mouvement vers leur direction et se rendit compte que ses amis étaient réveillés.

— Qu-…

— Depuis quand ? demanda Naruto pour tout bonjour.

— Na-chan ! Et mon bonjour ?

— Ça peut attendre, répliqua net le blond. Alors, on attend ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kiba.

— Pas moi… fit Sasuke quelque peu boudeur.

— Jamais je ne vous aurai imaginé ensemble… dit Neji tout en s'installant face à ses amis attendant lui aussi les aveux du brun.

— Il va t'en vouloir après ça… lança Choji tout en rejoignant les autres.

— Ha ha ha… fit Kiba dans un rire nerveux. Vous, vous pouvez oublier ce que vous avez entendu et vu…

— Tu rêves… répliqua Naruto.

— Je vais avoir droit à un bon moment d'abstinence…

— Ça a commencé comment ? demanda à son tour Sasuke tout en rejoignant Naruto.

— Il va me tuer…

— Tu mourras par nos mains si tu ne dis rien, dit Neji.

— Vous êtes des amis, vous êtes sûrs ?

— Tu vas parler ! Cria presque Naruto.

— D'accord… d'accord… bon…

— Oui ?

— On est ensemble depuis bientôt 4 mois maintenant… commença Kiba tout en reportant son regard sur ses amis.

— …

— Tu te rappelles Naruto quand je suis parti à sa recherche pour le déjeuner ?

— Je… pas vraiment non…

— Tu sais, juste après le test horrible de maths…

— Ahhh !

— Il avait fini parmi les premiers et il s'était éclipsé sur le toit… je suis parti à sa recherche pour déjeuner, ce jour là on avait décidé de le faire dehors. Quand je suis arrivé sur le toit, il était là étendu sur le dos et semblait dormir. Je me suis approché pour le réveiller, mais j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'était apparu totalement différent en cet instant là… sa tête reposait sur ses mains, les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits, ses pans en dehors de son pantalon laissant entrevoir son ventre…

— Et ?

Kiba laissa lui échapper un léger soupir, puis il continua :

— Je… je voulais le toucher… c'est idiot de penser ça alors que je n'avais aucun penchant homosexuel… mais c'était plus fort que moi… ce jour là, en cet instant là… je n'avais que cela en tête… alors, j'ai déposé ma main sur ce morceau de chair tiède. J'ai senti alors, un grand frisson m'étreindre les reins… ça m'a fait retirer main comme si j'étais brûlé… dans un sens, c'était le cas… fit-il pour lui-même. C'est alors, il avait bougé… mon regard se posa sur sa bouche entrouverte et sans trop comprendre ce que je faisais, je pris ses lèvres avec les miennes…

— Putain, tu y vas fort… lança Sasuke.

— Tu n'es pas mieux, lui fit remarquer Naruto, se rappelant de leur premier baiser.

— Je parie que sa réponse fut douloureuse, dit Neji dans un rire.

— Et pas qu'un peu…

— C'est pour ça que ta lèvre était fendue ! précisa le blond.

— Ouais… il se mit pourtant à répondre, mais quand il a ouvert les yeux, sa réponse était moins agréable…

— Comment vous vous êtes trouvés ensemble alors ?

— Après y avoir goûté une fois, je voulais plus, et encore plus… il refusait à chaque fois, mais je n'abandonnais pas… Un jour, alors qu'il séchait le cours de sport, je l'ai trouvé au début à côté de la fenêtre à l'infirmerie, il était face à une partie de shogi bien entamée.

_**[Début du flash back]**_

— Sensei… vous fabriquez le thé ou qu-…

Kiba entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ne fit pas que cela d'ailleurs, il la verrouilla carrément, ne laissant à Shikamaru aucune échappatoire.

— Tu sautes comme toujours les premières heures…

— Ça m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose…

— Shi-chan…

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ça fait trop intime à mon goût…

— Tu trouves ? Shi-chan, veux-tu être avec moi ? D'une façon plus intime, assez pour que tu me permettes de t'appeler ainsi, fit Kiba tout en s'approchant de plus en plus.

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas…

— Tu préfères les femmes alors ?

— Tu sais bien que non…

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

— Tu es trop près… fit Shikamaru voyant le brun à quelques centimètres de lui.

— Dis oui…

— Non…

— Je ferai n'importe quoi, alors dis-moi oui… répéta Kiba tout en déposant un léger baiser sur le cou de son ami.

— Nhhhn… arrê… arrête…

— Non, pas avant de m'avoir répondu avec un oui.

— …

— Dis oui…

— N'importe quoi ?

— Ce que tu veux… lui répondit Kiba comprenant sa question.

— Secret…

— Hein ?

— Je veux que cela reste secret…

Kiba s'était attendu à des trucs du genre, « je ne veux pas être dessous ou encore pas de rendez-vous »… bref, tout sauf ça…

— C'est tout ?

— …

— Je… d'accord… tout ce que tu veux…

_**[Fin du flash back]**_

— Et voilà comment on s'est retrouvé ensemble…

— Très intéressante ton approche… souligna Sasuke tout en se levant.

— Et tout ton cirque sur lui… fit Naruto à son tour.

— Hein ?

— Ben notre conversation quand on est allé chercher Gaara par exemple ou encore le truc dans le bain… tu es doué…

— Ah, ça… dans un sens, c'était la vérité…

— Kiba tu peux prendre la sa-… qu'est-ce que cette réunion du bon matin ? Tu n'as-…

— Shi-chan, je suis désolé… ce n'est pas ma faute…

Shikamaru sentit les regards de ses amis le fixer avec attention, s'attendant sûrement à le voir exploser. Mais étrangement, il ne fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, puis il lança :

— Il fallait s'y attendre avec toi… mais curieusement, je suis content que vous le sachiez… fit-il tout en fixant ses amis.

— Nous aussi, répondirent-ils en cœur, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Shi-chan !

— On se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner, lui lança Shikamaru sans le regarder.

— Il m'en veut… fit Kiba en voyant la porte se refermer.

— Mais non… lui répondit Naruto.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui… ajouta Sasuke tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Naruto le rejoignit et dit :

— Il lui en veut…

— Oui… mais je doute que cela dure bien longtemps, dit le brun tout en prenant sa brosse à dents.

— Ouais, je prends la douche.

— Humm… tu veux que je te rejoigne ! demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Non !

— Tant pis…

— Obsédé…

— Et j'en suis fier.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance vraiment agréable pour tout le monde, même pour notre nouveau, pas si nouveau, couple. Leur relation doit rester secrète aux yeux des autres, mais au moins leurs amis étaient mis dans la confidence. Cela allégeait de beaucoup leur comportement et relation.

Pour ce jour-là, il y avait une sortie encore une fois, mais pour les derniers jours, ils avaient quartier libre, ce qui voulait dire :

"La plage nous voilà !"

Les deux classes des deux lycées s'étaient encore une fois bien entendues et c'était l'un des points les plus importants de ce voyage. Les professeurs pouvaient se féliciter pour ça.

Par la suite, les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Personne ne vit arriver le dernier jour de leur court séjour. Ce jour-là, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la plage pour terminer cette semaine comme il se devait. Élèves et professeurs partagèrent pour la première fois un moment où les conditions et les barrières qui les séparaient se voyaient oubliées.

C'était une journée bien ensoleillée, faite pour la passer à la mer. On pouvait voir des petits groupes ici et là vaquer à leur occupation…

Notre groupe d'amis était assis face à la mer pour se reposer un peu après les longueurs qu'ils s'étaient amusés à faire ; c'était encore une idée de Kiba qui se délectait de voir ce genre de chose… et bien entendu les deux qui s'étaient enflammés pour répondre à la provocation du brun étaient Sasuke et Gaara.

Ils s'étaient lancés droit devant comme des gamins… sans pour autant qu'il n'y ait de gagnant… finalement, totalement épuisés, ils retrouvèrent le groupe qui ne s'était pas fait prier pour se moquer d'eux.

Naruto les regarda s'allonger sur leur serviette avec le sourire. Bien qu'ils ne se comportaient pas comme les meilleurs amis du monde, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver… ils s'entendaient finalement bien. Surtout depuis ce qui s'était passé ce jour là…

Le séjour avait apporté à Naruto bien plus que de la détente, pour lui, il était synonyme de retrouvailles et de promesses pour le futur. Il se disait que maintenant, sa vie allait prendre un chemin bien défini et ça le rassurait.

Le soir venu, après le dîner, tout le monde se retrouva à l'extérieur pour le feu d'artifice que l'auberge avait préparé à leur attention. Avec celui-ci, tout le monde sut que c'était vraiment fini et que demain la réalité reprendrait ses droits et qu'il fallait penser à leur avenir.

Naruto reporta son regard sur Sasuke et dit :

— Tu veux venir à la maison avant de rentrer chez toi ?

À la question, le brun le fixa un court instant avant de répondre :

— Je pensais rester carrément.

— Quoi ? Mais je pensais que ton-…

— Il m'a appelé hier… il sera absent pendant un petit moment pour ses affaires…

— Je vois… j'ai très hâte alors.

— Et moi donc… fit Sasuke avec le même sourire que son vis-à-vis.

L'avenir…

Etait toujours incertain…

Naruto s'en rendra compte très vite…

_**

* * *

**_

À suivre…

* * *

Bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 15, avec celui-ci le petit séjour se termine. J'espère qu'il a été à votre goût.

Le chapitre 16 est déjà fini, cependant, je vais attendre un peu avant de le poster. Une semaine ou deux, enfin on verra

Dans celui-ci un nouveau personnage fera son apparition et aussi une info supplémentaire sur le père de Naruto. Elle sera en forme de nota, parce qu'elle traite du vrai papa de Naruto .

Bon, je vous dis à très vite et désolée pour le retard...

Bisous

Kain


	17. Chapter 16

_**Nota1 :**_ Salut à toutes et à tous ,

Voilà donc le chapitre 16. Comme je l'ai annoncé dans le 15, je voulais vous informez d'une petite chose. Cela concernant le personnage de Haruka. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez déjà, mais celui-ci représente le Yondaime. Cependant, je ne me voyais mal l'appeler ainsi dans la fic. Alors, j'ai dû lui inventer un nom, Haruka. Mais il y a quelques jours, j'ai découvert son nom et surtout, maintenant on sait que celui-ci est le vrai père de Naruto. Son nom est Namikaze Minato. Voilà, c'est dit x

_**Nota2 :**_ Cela fait un petit moment que j'y pense et je me suis rendu compte que je n'arriverai pas à écrire un truc sur Haruka et Itachi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dés que je les imagine ensemble, je n'arrive pas à les voir lol '… bref, alors, j'ai décidé d'inclure un nouveau personnage. Je ne sais pas encore ce que cela va donner, mais j'espère que vous allez l'aimer .

_**Nota3 :**_ Loool… j'enchaîne les notas… je voulais juste vous dire que je ne sais pas combien de chapitre la fic va contenir. J'écris suivant que les idées me viennent… je ne sais pas trop… bref, on verra bien…

_**Merci à :**_Tigrou19, **mirty91**, Murasaki-kun et **Toruna Kimauzu**.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 16

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Haruka pénétra dans le cimetière. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas eu le temps de venir parler avec sa défunte femme. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se sentait coupable de se manque de présence auprès d'elle. Même par la pensée, elle devenait de plus en plus loin… depuis son retour à Konoha, il avait pris l'habitude de venir la voir pratiquement chaque mois, parfois plus d'une fois. Il aimait lui parler et lui faire savoir ce qui se passait dans sa vie et celle de leur fils, c'était très important pour lui de garder ce lien. Même s'il était à sens unique, il voulait que Risa fasse partie de leur vie à part entière.

Il s'engagea dans la l'allé où se trouvait sa stèle. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était nettoyée, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il y avait des fleurs, et pas n'importe lesquelles… les préférées de sa femme.

Des lys…

« _Qui ça pouvait être… »_

_« Ma mère ?... »_

La personne qui avait déposé les fleurs et allumé l'encens semblait être partie depuis peu… il tourna la tête à sa recherche, mais il ne la vit pas… il reporta son attention sur la tombe et tout en s'agenouillant, il déposa les fleurs.

— Risa, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir ces dernières semaines… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

Comme pour lui répondre, une légère brise souffla en cet instant, faisant valser tout doucement les pétales des fleurs posées devant lui. Il sourit et dit :

— Je pense que non… je… je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet… qui aurait cru qu'un jour je serai incapable de trouver mes mots…

Il se tut un bref moment, puis enchaîna :

— Notre fils a grandi, un peu trop vite à mon goût… je crois qu'il a trouvé la personne avec laquelle il compte partager sa vie. Ca me fait peur dans un sens de le voir s'éloigner de moi aussi vite… pendant ces seize années il était près de moi, mais dans deux semaines, il sera majeur et il décidera peut-être de quitter la maison… cependant, cette idée m'est insupportable… qu'est-ce que je dois faire Risa ?

Pour la première fois depuis le décès de sa femme, Haruka se rendit compte qu'il ne lui resterait bientôt plus rien… il voulait garder son fils près de lui… mais c'était impossible finalement… Naruto avait le droit de vivre sa vie sans que son vieux père ne soit constamment sur son dos…

— Comme promis, je lui dirai et donnerai tout ce que tu as fait pour lui pendant les deux premières années de sa vie à ses côtés. Il aura besoin de toi, s'il te plaît veille sur lui comme tu l'as toujours fait, finit-il par dire tout en se levant.

Il fixa la stèle un long moment, puis il souffla dans le silence du lieu :

— Je reviendrai dès que possible…

À peine avait-il murmuré ces mots que des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui, le faisant se retourner. Il était complètement figé… il ne savait pas comment réagir et surtout quoi dire…

Cela faisait combien d'années déjà ?

Seize ans ?

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis tellement d'années, qu'il l'avait presque oublié… pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi justement aujourd'hui ?

Après la mort de Risa, il avait disparu sans un mot…

Une grande émotion le submergea, le faisant totalement trembler. Il hasarda un regard à son ami… son meilleur ami… et dit :

— C'est toi ! C'est vraiment toi ?

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre…

Pour toute réponse, Haruka combla l'espace qui les séparait et dans un même mouvement, il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il était si ému qu'il se contenta de rester dans cette position pendant un petit moment. Il sentit alors la main de son ami sur sa nuque. Elle était fraîche pour cette chaleur de fin d'après-midi.

Il se sentait si bien… il avait oublié le contact de cette main et de cette chaleur. Ça lui rappelait ces moments passés tout les trois ensembles.

Quelque peu gêné par sa réaction, Haruka s'écarta, il détourna le regard, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le bouquet de fleurs qui se trouvait à côté du sien.

— Les fleurs, c'est toi ?

— Oui…

— Tu n'as pas oublié…

— Comment le pourrai-je ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'étaient ses favorites…à force de vivre sous le même toit pendant si longtemps, j'ai quand même enregistré… Minato (1), je-…

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

— Excuse-moi… fit-il tout en faisant passer sa main sur sa nuque. J'avais pris l'habitude de le faire et quand je pense à toi, c'est toujours ce prénom qui me vient à l'esprit, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— …

— Est-ce qu'on peut aller parler quelque part ?

— Je ne sais pas… mon fils rentre bientôt, je veux être là quand il reviendra à la mai-…

— Alors, invite-moi à prendre un verre chez toi, fit l'homme avec le même sourire. Ca me permettra de voir à quel point le trésor de Risa a grandi.

Haruka soupira légèrement, puis emboîta le pas à son ami. Il était déconcerté par l'attitude de celui-ci. Après avoir disparu de leur vie à tous les deux, à Risa et lui, le voilà qui apparaissait là comme si de rien n'était… comme toujours, il faisait ce qu'il voulait…

— Tu es revenu quand à Konoha ? lança Haruka tout en se dirigeant vers l'allée qui conduisait vers l'extérieur. Tu es venu en voiture ?

— Non, en bus…

— Ah…

— Tu es déçu ? Tu pensais te débarrasser de moi ?

— Ca ne sera pas pour cette fois on dirait…

— Argh… tu m'en veux toujours ?

— Moi ? Non, quelle idée… tu as quitté Konoha juste après la mort de ta sœur sans aucun mot, non, je ne t'en veux absolument pas…

— Minato…

— Haruka, c'est Haruka ! Combien de fois il faut te le dire Kyosuke ?

Ledit Kyosuke s'arrêta net. Il était surpris par la réaction de son ami. Certes, il était parti sans rien dire ce jour-là… cependant, comment aurait-il pu rester dans cette ville, près de l'homme qu'il avait accusé de sa mort ? Il avait été si cruel, si blessant… alors la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était de s'éloigner le plus vite et le plus possible de Minato et de tenter d'oublier et de panser sa propre peine loin de son meilleur ami. La mort de Risa avait fait sortir le pire chez lui et une peur sans nom l'avait gagné alors. La seule chose qui lui semblait intelligente à faire, c'était de partir et surtout loin…

— Tu viens ou pas ?

Reprenant ses esprits, Kyosuke reprit sa marche et rejoignit son ami devant le côté conducteur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est de l'autre côté qu'il faut-…

— Je suis désolé… désolé d'être parti comme ça, désolé d'avoir dit toutes ces conneries, désolé de t'avoir laissé seul face à ta douleur, désolé que ma sœur nous ait quitté si vite, déso-…

— Arrête… ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre… le coupa Haruka.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Tu es désespérant…

— Quoi ? Hey !

Haruka avait poussé son ami et ouvert la portière. Il s'installa sur son siège sans prêter attention à celui-ci.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es toujours aussi compliqué ! lança Kyosuke tout en contournant le véhicule pour s'installer à son tour. Tu veux que je di-…

— Ta ceinture ! le coupa Haruka tout en quittant le parking.

— Haruka, si tu ne me dis-…

— Je veux que tu t'excuses auprès de Naruto et rien d'autre.

— …

— Tu étais la seule famille de Risa, tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça…

— Je sais… est-ce qu'il sait pour moi ?

— Il sait juste qu'il a un oncle, c'est tout…

— Je vois…

Un léger silence s'installa. Kyosuke reporta son regard sur son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il remarqua alors que Haruka n'avait pas tellement changé… ça le fit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à son voisin.

— Pourquoi ce sourire ? Je t'en veux toujours tu sais…

— Je sais… tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi mignon, dit Kyosuke tout en tirant la langue.

— Qu-… qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot !

— Ohh ! Je rêve ou tu rougis ?

— La ferme ! répliqua Haruka boudeur.

— Ha ha ha, c'est toujours aussi facile de te taquiner, fit Kyosuke dans un rire.

— Au lieu de te moquer, réponds à ma question.

— Ah ! Laquelle ?

— Ne fais pas l'idiot.

Kyosuke soupira légèrement. Dans un geste nerveux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit :

— Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui…

— Tu comptes rester combien de temps à Konoha ?

— Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de toi.

— De moi ? Et pourquoi ?

— Tu ne vas pas laisser ton meilleur ami, le frère de ta femme dormir sous les ponts ?

— …

— Juste une semaine, d'accord ?

— Ta semaine se transformera vite en mois… je te connais…

— Je dormirai sur le canapé, dis oui, supplia Kyosuke.

— Tu as le même âge que moi, tu es sûr ? lança Haruka face au regard de chien battu de son ami.

Il agissait toujours d'une manière puérile…

— Je suis plus jeune que toi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ne me compare pas à un vieux comme toi… tu as vu ce corps de rêve au moins ? demanda Kyosuke tout en soulevant sa chemise.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… tu as juste trois mois de moins que moi… »_

Aux paroles de son ami, Haruka ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur le torse de celui-ci. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il explosa de rire.

— Quoi ?

Le rire de Haruka était si incontrôlable, qu'il s'obligea à se mettre sur le bas côté. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter… ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas ri de la sorte, et surtout sans aucune retenue. Il n'en revenait pas… il s'essuya une larme et reporta son regard sur Kyosuke qui restait silencieux.

— Je… je suis désolé…

— Je t'en prie… ça me fait plaisir de te voir rire, même si c'est à mes dépens, fit-il avec un sourire.

Face au sourire de son ami, Haruka rougit. Cet imbécile s'amusait toujours à ses dépens, quand ils étaient jeunes c'était pareil… rien n'avait changé.

— Tais-toi ! répliqua Haruka tout en reprenant leur route. Naruto, sera là d'ici une heure, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire.

— Pas vraiment… je verrai ça le moment venu, dit simplement Kyosuke. Dis-moi Haruka, commença-t-il.

— Oui ?

— Tout va bien ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu as l'air fatigué… tes traits sont creu-…

— Je… je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas… le coupa-t-il.

Cette réponse ne convainquit pas Kyosuke. Il sentit que son ami mentait et il n'avait pas besoin d'obtenir sa réponse pour connaître la vérité. Avec Risa il avait pris l'habitude de voir tout de suite si une chose n'allait pas, c'était pour cette raison qu'il sut tout de suite que Haruka cachait quelque chose. Il soupira face au mutisme de son ami et reporta son attention sur la route.

Il se demanda alors, comment sa rencontre avec son neveu allait se passer… le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de lui, c'était d'un enfant en pleurs dans les bras de son père… ces magnifiques yeux bleus étaient baignés de larmes, ses petites mains s'accrochaient aux vêtements de Haruka avec force… Kyosuke s'était demandé ce jour-là pourquoi ce petit garçon de deux ans avait fondu en larmes ? A son âge, il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui se passait, alors pourquoi pleurait-il avec autant de douleur ?

Cette image avait marqué Kyosuke au plus haut point et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait lancé au visage de son ami ses cruelles et douloureuses paroles…

« _Seize ans, c'est long… »_

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Le voyage de retour s'était déroulé dans une ambiance moins bruyante que celui de l'aller. Certains dormaient, d'autres discutaient… chacun vaquait à sa propre occupation, ne faisant aucune attention au reste. Quand le bus arriva devant le lycée, ce fut à cet instant là que les élèves se rendirent compte que le temps s'était écoulé sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte.

C'était certes leur dernier voyage scolaire ensemble, mais il leur resta encore beaucoup de temps à partager avant de se séparer. C'était ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce soir-là à la plage. Ils avaient décidé de profiter le plus possible de leurs derniers mois de lycéens et surtout de s'amuser.

Après un au revoir général, la plupart prirent des directions différentes pour rentrer. Les professeurs quand à eux, se rendirent dans les locaux du lycée, ce qui intéressait très peu notre groupe d'amis qui était le dernier à rester devant le lycée.

— Bon et bien, on se voit lundi, lança Sakura.

— À lundi, passe le bonjour à Gaara, fit Naruto dans un sourire.

Il savait que la première chose que son ami allait faire quand il arriverait chez lui, c'était d'appeler la jeune fille. Dans le bus, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de s'envoyer des messages… la facture risque d'être quelque peu salée.

— Et toi, tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la veille de notre départ ! Tu croyais que j'avais oublié ? répliqua Sakura.

— Argh…

— Je compte sur toi, dit-elle tout en disant au revoir à Hinata. Passe un bon week-end, ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle tout en s'éloignant.

— Hime, pense à dormir, lui cria Kiba.

— Et toi, passe un bon week-end d'abstinence, répliqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

— Hey ! Tu te délectes du malheur de tes amis !

— Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé, lança à son tour Neji tout en prenant Hinata par la main. On y va ?

— A lundi tout le monde, fit-elle tout en suivant son petit ami.

— Tout le monde est contre moi…

— Choji tu viens ? Bon week-end et à lundi, dit Shikamaru.

— Shi-chan ! Je peux venir chez toi ? demanda Kiba tout en suivant son compagnon et Choji. A plus vous deux, fit-il à Sasuke et Naruto.

— Non.

— Je te promets de rien tenter, s'il te plaît…

— Non…

Sasuke observa leur ami avec le sourire et dit :

— Il n'abandonne jamais !

— Il sait qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veut, pourquoi abandonnerait-il ? lui répondit Naruto tout en prenant lui aussi le chemin de la maison.

— Oi ! Attends-moi !

— J'ai hâte de rentrer, c'est bête… fit le blond tout en tournant la tête vers le brun.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Sasuke sourit et répondit :

— Non, c'est normal, dit-il tout prenant la main de Naruto. Tu crois que ton père me laissera dormir dans la même chambre que toi ? ajouta-t-il sans trop de conviction.

— Tu rêves…

— Ouais… je me disais aussi… souffla-t-il dans un soupir.

— Mais je ferai en sorte que tu aies la chambre à côté de moi, le rassura Naruto tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Sasuke.

— Ohh ! Dis-moi qu'elle possède une porte de communication.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto explosa de rire tout en prenant les devants.

— Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Tu nous crois à quelle époque ? demanda-t-il dans un rire, tout en s'éloignant en courant.

— Hey !

Sasuke ne tarda pas à s'élancer à sa poursuite, se laissant totalement prendre dans le rythme de son compagnon.

Le bonheur était-il si facile à obtenir ?

Sasuke avait l'impression que c'était le cas… il ne voulait rien d'autre que voir ce bonheur sur le visage de Naruto, rien de plus…

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant chez Naruto. Une fois la porte principale franchie, ils s'élancèrent dans l'allée.

— J'ai faim… fit le blond tout en continuant son avancée.

— Je veux surtout une douche moi… répondit Sasuke.

— Hmmm, tentant aussi, dit le blond dans un sourire tout en ouvrant la porte. Tadaima !

— Na-chan, tes chaussures ! Tu es si pressé ?

— Un peu… papa ?

À peine avait-il appelé son père, que celui-ci apparut devant lui. Tout de suite, Naruto remarqua le léger changement chez celui-ci.

« _Il a perdu du poids ou je rêve ? »_

— Naruto ! Mon bébé ! lança Haruka tout en étreignant son fils. Tu m'as manqué ! ajouta-t-il tout en serrant le blond dans ses bras.

« _Mon bébé ? Beurk… finalement, il ne m'a pas manqué… »_

— Papa… lâche-moi…

Sasuke était amusé par la réaction de son petit ami. Lui qui était si impatient de retrouver son père, voilà comment il lui répond.

— Mon bébé…

— P'pa !

— Bonsoir, Haruka-san, fit Sasuke tout en venant au secours de Naruto.

— Ah ! Sasuke-kun, excuse-moi, bonsoir.

Haruka délaissa son fils et prit le brun dans ses bras.

— Merci de m'accueillir chez vous pendant l'absence de mon frère, dit-il tout en se séparant.

— Ne fais pas tant de manières, répondit Haruka en voyant le brun s'incliner. Comment c'était ?

— C'était su-…

— Haruka, tu peux me passer un tee-shirt ?

Kyosuke décida de se montrer à ce moment-là. Il sortait apparemment de la douche. C'était très flagrant… la serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux complètement humides… Haruka reporta son regard sur son ami et ne put s'empêcher de rougir… encore une fois…

Kyosuke s'était arrêté net en voyant son neveu. Mais très vite, il reprit ses esprits et s'avança vers Naruto et le prit dans ses bras.

Le fils de sa sœur avait grandi, tellement grandi… et il avait raté ça, il était vraiment stupide… son attitude égoïste l'avait privé de beaucoup de choses et surtout de connaître ce grand garçon, il devrait dire, jeune homme.

— Qu'est-…

Sasuke n'en revenait pas ! C'était qui cet homme qui osait prendre son petit ami dans ses bras d'une manière si familière ? Et que faisait-il chez le père de celui-ci ? Et dans cette tenue ?

— Kyosuke, tu es en train de le tuer…

— Ah ! Pardon… fit-il tout en relâchant le blond.

À peine son oncle avait desserré son étreinte que Naruto s'éloigna d'un mouvement vif et se plaça aux côtés de Sasuke.

— P'pa, c'est qui ce mec ?

— C'est…

— Minato, tu as fait du bon boulot-…

— C'est Haruka, **HARUKA** ! répliqua-t-il tout en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

— Aie ! Tu m'as fait mal…

Naruto observa l'échange des deux adultes sans trop comprendre. Il fixa surtout ce nouveau venu, cherchant à savoir où il l'avait vu… il était sûr de le connaître, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler…

— Haruka-san, euh, possible de faire les présentations ? demanda Sasuke quelque peu exaspéré par le comportement des deux adultes.

— Oui, c'est vrai… Naruto, Sasuke-kun, voici Kyosuke, mon meilleur ami et accessoirement ton oncle, fils…

— Quoi ?

— Tu veux dire quoi par "accessoirement"… ? murmura Kyosuke tout bas.

— Kyosuke, voici ton neveu et son petit ami.

— …

— Bon et bien les présentations sont faites, je vais préparer le dîner.

Haruka les laissa tous les trois face à leurs interrogations. Très vite, Sasuke mit fin au silence qui commença à prendre place et dit :

— Heureux de vous rencontrer.

— Moi… moi aussi, répondit Kyosuke tout en prenant la main que le brun lui tendait.

— Na-chan, si tu le saluais ?

— Je…

— Naruto, je suis vraiment content de te revoir. Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta mère…

— Tu es l'homme sur les photos… répondit soudainement le blond, tout en pointant de son doigt son oncle.

— Je… oui, je pense…

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

— Pour retrouver ma famille, mais surtout te connaître… répondit-il honnêtement.

— Je vois…

— Tu ne veux pas ?

— Je ne sais pas… je ne te connais pas…

— Je suis là pour ça justement, ça tombe bien non ? fit Kyosuke d'une voix douce.

— …

— Ne t'en fais pas, rien ne presse, je suis là pour un bon moment.

— Je vais me changer… dit Naruto tout en prenant la main de Sasuke et le traînant à sa suite.

— Na-chan, attends !

Kyosuke les regarda partir sans un mot. Il était surpris dans un sens… que ce soit par la gêne qu'il lut sur le visage du blond ou de son attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Il comprit qu'il avait finalement une chance de tout recommencer et il n'allait surtout pas la gâcher. Il sourit face à ses propres pensées et rejoignit Haruka. À peine avait-il franchi la porte de la cuisine, qu'il éternua.

— À tes souhaits…

— Merci.

Haruka délaissa ce qu'il était en train de faire et reporta son attention sur son ami.

— Comment ça a été?

— Je dirais, pas trop mal…

— Je vois… si tu allais t'habiller ?

— Je ne te plais pas comme ça ? fit Kyosuke tout en désignant son allure.

— Arrête tes bêtises, et va t'habiller ! répliqua Haruka tout en lui jetant dessus un torchon.

— Hey ! Un peu de respect pour ce corps de rêve, je ne veux pas que tu l'abîmes ! riposta-t-il tout en s'écartant.

— Tu n'as pas changé… répondit le blond dans un rire.

— Pourquoi l'aurai-je fait ? demanda alors Kyosuke tout en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Je vais m'habiller, si tu y tiens tant…

— Oui, s'il te plait-…

— Pour ma part, je préférerai rester comme ça… mais bon…

— Va t'habiller, Idiot !

— D'accord, d'accord…

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Naruto finissait de se changer quand Sasuke réapparut dans la pièce, après sa rapide douche. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit sans quitter le blond des yeux. Étrangement, celui-ci paraissait calme, mais en même temps encore gêné de sa rencontre avec son oncle.

— Il est intéressant, fit le brun.

— Tu trouves ?

— Oui, pas toi ?

— …

Face au silence de Naruto, Sasuke se leva et se plaça dans le dos du blond. Avec des gestes lents, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et souffla :

— Tu es content de l'avoir vu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui…

— Alors, il vaut mieux profiter de cette nouvelle chance qui se présente à toi pour connaître un peu mieux ta mère, ton père et ce nouveau membre de ta famille, non ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Dis, dans deux semaines, tu peux m'accorder ta soirée du vendredi ? demanda Sasuke pour changer de sujet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Dis oui, c'est tout.

— Si tu veux…

— Super…

Dans un mouvement lent, il pencha la tête vers lui et effleura ses lèvres, une fois, deux fois, avant de l'embrasser plus franchement. Naruto vacilla, comme à chaque fois, et poussa un soupir de bien être, abandonnant toute idée de discuter sur sa demande. Une onde de plaisir familière prit possession de son être, éveillant en Naruto ce désir si violent qu'il ressentait à chaque fois pour son petit ami. Les lèvres de Sasuke goûtaient avec plus d'assistance celles du blond, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur monde d'un pur plaisir, quand la porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaître le père de Naruto :

— Vous savez-… s'interrompit-il à peine la porte ouverte.

Sous le coup de la surprise, les deux insatiables amants se séparèrent d'un même mouvement, totalement gênés par l'apparition si soudaine de l'adulte.

— Ha… Haruka-san !

— Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, faites comme si je n'étais pas venu, fit-il tout en refermant la porte.

Naruto fixa ladite porte sans trop comprendre, en temps normal, son père piquerait sa petite crise, mais là…

— Il y a un truc qui cloche… murmura-t-il.

— Je cro-…

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître Haruka. Il reporta son regard sur Sasuke, puis sur Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et déclara :

— Le dîner est prêt, Sasuke-kun !

— Oui !

— Ta chambre est juste à côté…

— Je… d'accord…

— On vous attend…

Encore une fois, la porte se referma et il semblerait que ce soit pour de bon cette fois-ci.

— Ton père est bizarre…

— Je trouve aussi… enfin, bref… on ne va pas non plus s'en plaindre.

Haruka se trouvait dans la cuisine quand Naruto le rejoignit. À la vue de son fils, il lui sourit et dit :

— Il va y avoir du monde dans cette maison…

— Ça va changer oui, elle assez grande pour ça, lui répondit Naruto avec le même sourire. P'pa, pour tout à l'heure, je-…

— Ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais pas à entrer comme ça, tu es un adulte et tu sais ce que tu fais.

— C'est drôle…

— Quoi donc ?

— Tu as changé…

— En à peine une semaine ! Non, j'ai juste révisé un peu ma façon de voir les choses.

— Si tu le dis…

— Mais oui, termina Haruka avec toujours ce même sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kyosuke ? ajouta-t-il.

— Je viens à peine de le rencontrer, je ne peux pas trop m'avancer, mais il a l'air énergique pour son âge…

— Tu insinues que je suis vieux gamin ? l'interpella son oncle par derrière.

— Argh…

Kyosuke entoura de son bras le cou de son neveu tout en l'attirant vers lui et dit :

— Dis, je peux te poser une petite question ? demanda-t-il tout en sortant de la cuisine.

— O… oui…

Naruto fixa le visage si sérieux de l'adulte. Il se dit alors que celui-ci pouvait agir d'une manière plus au moins mature quand il voulait. Il se prépara à la question de Kyosuke avec attention.

— Est-ce que ton père va bien ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Le blond reporta son regard sur son père. Celui-ci n'allait pas bien, ça se voyait tout de suite… il semblait avoir perdu du poids, fatigué et surtout il y avait quelque chose qui cloche dans son comportement… par exemple tout à l'heure, il n'avait fait aucune remarque sur la tenue et le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sasuke. Il s'était attendu aussi à entendre quelque chose sur son entraînement de Kendo, mais là encore, rien…

— Non… il n'est pas comme d'habitude…

— Je le savais… il n'a jamais su mentir… fit Kyosuke dans un sourire.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, ils continuèrent leur conversation tout en prenant place.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Étrangement, Naruto se sentit à l'aise avec Kyosuke… il arrivait à lui parler très facilement et surtout d'une manière très naturelle…

— Je suis étonné de t'entendre poser une question… en fait, je suis étonné que tu m'acceptes tout court…

— Je… je n'ai rien contre toi… pourquoi devrais-je me conduire d'une autre manière ?

Pour toute réponse, Kyosuke sourit.

— Tu es bien comme ta mère, fit-il tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond dans un geste affectueux.

Face à la comparaison, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux d'entendre ça et surtout de quelqu'un d'aussi proche de sa mère. Il n'avait encore jamais eu le courage de demander à son père de lui parler d'elle… sans doute par peur de ne pas être tout aussi proche d'elle qu'il avait été avec son père, de ne pas saisir l'étendue de ce lien si particulier qui devait le lier à elle… mais avec l'apparition de ce nouveau lien, il voulait en apprendre un peu plus et il savait que son père accepterait de tout lui dire. Mais puisque son oncle était là…

— Pour répondre à ta question, on se connaît depuis nos années de collège, fit Kyosuke d'une voix douce et nostalgique. La première fois que je l'ai vu, on n'avait 14 ans, je crois… et c'était dans les douches du club… termina-t-il dans un rire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de raconter idiot ? répliqua Haruka tout en les rejoignant, Sasuke à sa suite.

— Notre première rencontre, c'est tout…

— Ce n'est pas le moment, répondit-il agacé.

— Woah ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour ça !

— Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? demanda Naruto avide de curiosité.

— Et bien…

— Non ! intervint de nouveau Haruka tout en bâillonnant son ami. Si tu dis un mot de plus, sois-en sûr que demain matin tu ne te reconnaîtrais pas dans une glace ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse.

— D'accord… dit Kyosuke une fois la main de son ami loin de sa bouche.

« _Putain… j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait être comme ça… » _

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent complètement surpris par la réaction de Haruka. Ils se dirent que celui-ci pouvait faire peur quand il voulait… c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient ce genre de réaction sur le visage de l'adulte, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas grand-chose de son père… à cet instant précis, la résolution qu'il avait prise concernant sa mère était devenue plus forte. Il avait besoin de savoir et de connaître leur vie à tous les trois.

Durant le dîner et bien plus tard, une ambiance vraiment unique se mit en place dans cette maison beaucoup trop grande pour deux simples personnes. On pouvait lire à travers leurs rires et conversations qu'une nouvelle étape de leur vie avait débuté ce soir-là.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Le week-end passa assez vite. Pour Naruto et Sasuke, il était surtout chargé de dernières révisions. Le blond avait dû rattraper comme il le pensait les heures d'entraînement avec son père. Comme il s'en doutait, la fatigue qui se lisait sur les traits tirés de son père fut encore plus marquée lors de leur pratique. Mais comme toujours, Haruka ne fit rien apparaître et se força d'être comme à son habitude.

Le matin du lundi de la reprise des cours, Naruto se réveilla plus tôt par automatisme. Il savait que son père ne tarderait pas à venir le réveiller. Alors, il se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain, mais il s'arrêta en cours de chemin, puis alla se placer devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Les deux nuits précédentes, Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rejoindre son petit ami. Il voulait dormir près de lui, comme c'était le cas lors de leur voyage. Il s'était glissé tout doucement dans le lit et s'était 'installé aux côtés du brun. Celui-ci l'avait attiré vers lui très vite tout en déposant un baiser sur son front et lui avait murmuré tout doucement qu'il avait attendu et que s'il n'était pas venu, il l'aurait rejoint.

C'était étrange comme de simples gestes et mots pouvaient rendre heureux.

Quand Naruto ouvrit la porte, la chambre était bien éclairée par la lumière du jour et le lit était déjà fait. C'était surprenant… il referma et alla se rafraîchir.

Une fois chose faite, il descendit au rez de chaussée à la recherche de Sasuke. Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, celui-ci était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec son père.

— Na-chan ! Bonjour !

— Bonjour…

— Tiens ! C'est rare que tu te lèves tout seul ! lança son père.

Encore quelque peu endormi, Naruto ne releva pas la remarque et alla s'installer près de Sasuke. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci et ferma les yeux.

— Hey ! Ne te rendors pas !

— Je veux dormir…

— Dis-moi bonjour au moins, fit Sasuke avec un sourire.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit… répondit le blond tout en prenant le verre de jus pour en boire une gorgée.

— Non, mon vrai bonjour, répliqua le brun tout en tournant la tête de Naruto vers lui.

Sans aucune honte, il prit sa bouche avec la sienne dans un geste doux. C'était un simple baiser, lèvres contres lèvres… mais comme à chaque fois, pour le blond c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Il s'abandonna à cette merveilleuse caresse sans prêter attention au reste. Cependant, il fallait bien atterrir à un moment ou un autre. La voix de Haruka les sortit bien vite de leur bulle.

— Tu as le goût de la menthe… dit le brun dans un rire.

— Bon, un peu de calme…

— Haruka-san, j'aime votre fils, c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui prouver chaque jour… fit Sasuke avec sérieux. C'était pareil pour vous, non ? Ajouta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, l'adulte rougit comme un adolescent…

— C'était pire… lui répondit Kyosuke.

— Kyosuke !

— Bonjour les amoureux, fit-il simplement. Wahhh ! Du café ! Merci Mi-… Haruka…

— Dites, pourquoi l'appelez-vous Minato ? demanda Sasuke.

— Parce que c'est son prénom.

— Non !

— Si ! Arrête de dire le contraire, répliqua Kyosuke. C'est son deuxième prénom… mais il ne l'aime pas trop…

— Oh !

— Je le trouve mignon moi, dit Naruto.

— N'est-ce pas ! Je t'adore toi, lança Kyosuke tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu.

— Ce n'est pas vrai… je me retrouve seul contre vous trois…

— Je préfère Haruka pour ma part… murmura Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun, je t'adore !

Le brun se retrouva très vite dans les bras de Haruka plus gêné que jamais… il se dit qu'il aurait sans doute mieux fait de se taire. Mais sur le coup, quand il avait vu la complicité entre Naruto et son oncle, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux… c'était stupide…

— P'pa, pour l'entraînement de ce matin, on-…

— Ah, oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que je devais partir plus tôt.

— Ah… je me suis levé pour rien…

— Mais tu sembles déçu, fit Haruka. Kyosuke, tu pratiques toujours ?

— Quoi ? Non, pas la peine, répondit tout aussi vite Naruto.

— Oui, mais je doute avoir un aussi bon niveau que toi… tes démonstrations de ce week-end étaient impressionnantes…

— Je vais me changer et on part pour le lycée Sasuke.

— Quoi ? Mais il est à peine 7 heures ! répliqua l'intéressé.

— Il est rapide pour se soustraire aux entraînements… se contenta de dire Haruka tout en prenant la direction de la sortie.

— A ce soir, fit Kyosuke tout en le suivant jusqu'à l'entrée.

— Tu ferais une gentille épouse, dit Haruka avec un sourire. Est-ce qu'on aura droit à un bon repas à notre retour ?

— N'exagère pas non plus…

— Dommage…

Suite à cette réponse, la porte se referma derrière le maître des lieux. Kysosuke se retourna et reprit la direction de la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner convenablement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto descendit les marches deux à deux, tout en appelant Sasuke il se chaussa puis ouvrit la porte tout en attendant son petit ami. Celui-ci le rejoignit bien vite avec une tartine à la main.

— Tiens, mange ça au moins…

Il le remercia et il lança tout en sortant :

— A plus tard, mon onc-…

— Appelle moi Kyosuke, ou Kyo, bref comme tu veux, mais pas de ça… je me sentirai trop vieux là, le coupa-t-il de la cuisine.

— Il est original… souligna Sasuke tout en fermant la porte derrière eux.

— C'est certain.

— Tu t'es vite habitué à lui, fit le brun tout en prenant le chemin du lycée.

— Tu m'as dit de profiter, non ?

— Tu as raison, répondit-il tout en déposant un baiser sur le front du blond.

Ils prirent tout le temps pour arriver au lycée. Les cours ne débutaient que dans une quarantaine de minutes, ce qui leurs laissait beaucoup de temps pour flâner à leur aise. Ils prirent la direction de leur salle, une fois devant celle-ci, ils furent surpris d'entendre des voix provenant de celle-ci. Sans savoir pourquoi, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Ils avaient reconnu la voix de Kiba, ils déduisirent que la seconde appartenait à Shikamaru.

— Je t'ai dis d'arrêter…

Au lieu d'arrêter, Kiba continua son petit manège. Il s'amusait à caresser les doigts de son petit ami, empêchant celui-ci de lire.

— Kiba… j'ai besoin d'étudier cette partie…

— Tu as tout le temps de le faire ce soir, fit-il tout en ramenant la main de Shikamaru à ses lèvres.

— Ce soir ça sera trop tard, j'ai un match, dit-il excédé. Quelqu'un peut nous voir, arrête ça, idiot ! ajouta-t-il tout en essayant de reprendre sa main.

— Tu as des belles mains… on dirait celles d'un pianiste…

— Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

— Je le sais c'est tout, répondit-il tout doucement.

A peine sa réponse murmurée, il se leva dans l'intention de prendre la bouche de son ami avec la sienne. C'est là que la voix de Sakura se fit entendre dans le couloir.

— Naruto, Sasuke, bonjour !

— Naruto et Sasuke, fit Kiba tout en quittant sa place et sortant de la salle. Ahhh ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici vous deux, non plutôt, vous trois ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, répliqua Sakura tout en pénétrant dans la salle. Tiens, Shikamaru ! Bonjour.

— Salut.

_« Ouff, sauvé ! » _se rassura Shikamaru.

— Alors, Kiba, ton week-end ? demanda directement la jeune fille.

— Argh…

A la tête de Kiba, Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle s'avança vers Shikamaru et dit :

— Tu as pu avoir un week-end tranquille ? Ca fait du bien, hein ?

— Pratiquement… mais comme tu dis, ça fait du bien.

— Hey !

A la réaction de Kiba, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Il savait ce que c'était, non ?

— Courage, vieux… lui lança-t-il tout en s'installant à son tour.

Peu de temps après, Neji et Hinata se joignirent au groupe et le reste de la classe suivit peu à peu. Tout le monde était présent et il ne manquait plus que le professeur pour la reprise des cours. Plus le temps passait, plus les élèves bavardaient, sans que le professeur ne daigne se présenter.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité, Iruka, leur professeur d'histoire fit son apparition.

— Je… je suis désolé pour mon retard… j'ai-…

— Iruka-sensei, ça ne vous ressemble pas… lança une élève. C'est plus le registre de Kakashi-sensei ça, vous a-t-il contaminé ? ajouta-t-elle.

— Qu… Quoi ? Non ! répliqua l'adulte avec un peu trop de ferveur.

— Sensei…

— Ou… oui…

— Vous êtes tout rouge… vous allez bien ?

_« Quoi ? »_

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de se toucher le visage pour tâter son éventuel montée de température. Et il se rendit compte que c'était vrai… il devait être rouge… et tout ça à cause de l'autre imbécile qui n'avait pas su se retenir…

C'était pour ça qu'il était en retard et pratiquement essoufflé. Il avait quitté la salle des professeurs comme à son habitude. Mais au moment où il allait prendre la direction de la salle de cour de sa première heure, il fut attiré dans celle des archives, et il fut plaqué sans ménagement contre l'une des étagères. Et dans un même mouvement, des lèvres gourmandes lui happèrent les siennes. Kakashi l'embrassa alors avec fièvre et passion, ne lui laissant qu'un seul choix, celui de répondre à son étreinte avec autant de fougue et de désir qu'il pouvait.

C'était la cause de son retard… et il sentait que cela allait être une habitude chez cet insatiable…

— Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, ouvrez vos livres pages 62, on va réviser le chapitre qu'on avait préparé avant les vacances.

— Noonnnn, on travaille déjà, lança un.

— Oui, déjà ! répliqua Iruka. N'oubliez pas que cette semaine vous avez à remplir la fiche d'orientation. Si vous avez des doutes sur le chemin que vous avez choisi, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler ou à l'un de vos autres professeurs.

— Les vacances sont bel et bien finies, fit Naruto dépité.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

La journée touchait à sa fin quand Haruka arriva chez lui. Il gara sa voiture à son emplacement, puis il prit son équipement de Kendo sans oublier la boite qui contenait quelques gâteaux. Quand il était passé devant la boutique, il n'avait put s'empêcher de les acheter. Le hasard fit que c'était justement les préférés de son ami, mais c'était juste une coïncidence, rien de plus.

— Tadaima…

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Une fois déchaussé, il prit la direction de la cuisine. Il s'apprêta à appeler son ami, quand il vit celui-ci entrer dans la pièce par la porte du jardin. Il était recouvert de terre, ses cheveux étaient dans un état pas possible, sans parler de ses vêtements.

— Des gâteaux ? Et pas n'importe lesquels en plus ! C'est trop gentil, mon chéri. Sincèrement, tu n'aurais pas dû…

Ne faisant pas attention à la réponse de son ami, Haruka déposa la boite et se plaça devant Kyosuke.

— Ce n'est pas pour toi… je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

— Je m'ennuyais un peu, alors, je me suis occupé du jardin, il y a beaucoup de boulot… il me faudra au moins une semaine pour le rendre présentable.

Haruka délaissa son ami et sortit vers le jardin. Il vit alors qu'une bonne partie avait été désherbée et que les allées avaient été nettoyé… il tourna la tête vers son ami et se rendit compte de la satisfaction qui se reflétait sur le visage de celui-ci.

— Depuis quand tu es doué de tes mains ?

— Je l'ai toujours été, répondit Kyosuke avec un étrange sourire.

— Très drôle…

— Je continuerai demain, je suis lessivé là… je prends ma douche et je vais savourer ces délicieux gâteaux avec un bon thé comme tu sais le faire.

Haruka s'empara de la boite.

— Je te l'ai dit, ce n'était pas pour toi…

— Je vais te croire… lança Kyosuke pas le moins du monde convaincu. Ah ! Au fait, mes affaires arrivent demain, ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Tes affaires ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter…

— Tu es content de me voir, ne dis pas le contraire, fit Kyosuke tout en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Oui, il était content de le voir, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre… cet homme avait toujours tendance à faire ce qu'il voulait, pour Haruka, c'était un gros problème. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un autre adolescent sous les bras…

Il soupira fortement tout en déposant la boite sur la table, puis il alla dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, sa vision se troubla et il se sentit totalement vidé. Il s'avança tant bien que mal vers son lit et s'écroula sans ménagement… il était si fatigué… il voulait juste dormir et récupérer un peu.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 16, j'espère qu'il a été à votre goût. Je voudrai vous rassurez sur Haruka, rien de méchant ne va lui arriver. J'ai fait ça, pour amener sur le tapis, dans le chapitre 17, la petite conversation sur la maman de Naruto. Alors, pas de panique lol.

Sinon, j'ai vu qu'il moins en moins de review, ça m'attriste un peu lol. Je dois vous avouer que c'est devenu comme une drogue pour moi lol… bref, mercii à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des petits mots, ça me touche beaucoup.

Je vous dis à très vite dans le chapitre 17, il est presque fini !

Presque…

Au fait, vous pensez quoi de l'oncle ?

Bisous

Kain


	18. Chapter 17

_**Merci à :**_ poemsinks, **Murasaki-kun**, hittokiri-chan, **Tigrou19**, mirty91, **Toruna Kimauzu**, Mynelle, **LECONTE Raphaèle** et Elodie Malfoy.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 17

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Kyosuke s'était installé chez Haruka. On pouvait facilement dire que celui-ci avait su se faire adopter par le reste de la famille. Naruto s'était lié à lui d'une manière si naturelle que son père se demandait si c'était bien réel. La relation entre l'oncle et le neveu s'était imposée comme étant une chose tout à fait normale et dans la logique des choses. Kyosuke avait vite saisi la façon de penser de son neveu, c'était comme s'il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine… par moment, Haruka surprenait un regard si doux et paternel qui se posait sur son fils. Mais, cette douceur était toujours accompagnée d'une émotion d'une grande tristesse…

Depuis son arrivée, Kyosuke n'avait jamais évoqué une quelconque relation personnelle, comment était sa vie avant de revenir à Konoha ? La raison précise de son retour depuis tant d'années… Haruka voulait savoir et il pensait que c'était finalement le bon moment. Il lui avait laissé toute une semaine pour faire le premier pas, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas tellement pressé de se confier. Le maître des lieux se décida alors de demander directement à son ami.

Le dîner était terminé depuis un bon moment quand Haruka prit la direction de la chambre de Kyosuke. Suite à l'arrivée des affaires de celui-ci, il n'était plus question qu'il dorme sur le canapé… c'était alors que Haruka avait préparé une pièce qui faisait office de débarras pour son ami. Elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, juste à côté du bureau. Elle n'était pas spécialement grande, mais elle l'était assez pour y dormir. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et ouvrit la porte. Kyosuke se trouvait accoudé à la fenêtre, il était assis sur son futon et le regard ailleurs.

Au bruit des pas de Haruka sur le tatami, Kyosuke se détourna de la fenêtre et reporta son regard sur son ami. Très vite, une expression joyeuse se refléta sur son visage en voyant la bouteille de saké que son ami tenait.

— Tu veux m'accompagner ? proposa Haruka tout en désignant la bouteille.

— Et comment !

Le maître des lieux s'installa en tailleur face à son ami et le servit.

— Tu as fait un bon boulot dans le jardin, lança Haruka.

— Tu trouves !

— Il ressemble enfin à quelque chose…

— Quand j'aurai reçu les fleurs et les plantes, il prendra un peu de couleur, répondit Kyosuke avec le sourire. Au fait, tu veux quel genre de style ? Le terrain est assez grand pour ce que tu veux…

— Tu es si doué ? répliqua Haruka avec étonnement.

— C'est un peu mon métier, fit-il tout en reposant son verre vide.

— QUOI ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Tu pensais que j'étais quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas… je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses faire ce genre de métier…

— Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Je suis juste paysagiste…

— Pour… pourquoi ce choix ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu choisirais une profession plus cérébrale si j'ose dire… fit-il dans un sourire moqueur.

— Ha ha ha, très drôle… oui… tu as raison dans un sens… finit-il par répondre. Mais quand j'ai quitté Konoha, je n'avais envie de rien, je voulais tout laisser tomber et oublier…

— …

— La première année, j'ai fais des petits boulots ici et là sans vraiment me préoccuper de ce que demain serait fait… ma sœur était morte et je n'avais plus rien…

Il se tut un instant, puis reprit :

— Un jour où je me dirigeais vers mon nouveau lieu d'emploi, ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais j'avais cru voir Risa… elle se tenait là devant moi avec son éternel et beau sourire. À sa main, il y avait sa fleur préférée et derrière elle une agence de paysagistes. Quand mon regard se reposa sur elle, elle avait disparu… alors, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la solution. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? termina-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

— Non, pas du tout… je me rappelle qu'elle adorait ça… et toi aussi d'ailleurs…

Pour toute réponse, Kyosuke le fixa avec intensité. C'était étrange… c'était la première fois qu'il évoquait ça et Haruka l'avait écouté sans se moquer… décidément, il n'avait pas changé…

— Tu as fait quoi après ?

— Juste 5 années d'études et 2 ans de stage ici et là pour enfin être embauché, dit-il tout en reprenant son verre.

— Tu… tu ne t'es pas marié ? s'hasarda Haruka.

— Si.

_« C'est tout ? »_

— Et ?

— Et quoi ?

— Tu es toujours marié ? Tu as des enfants ? Sois plus clair !

— Non aux deux questions… répliqua Kyosuke.

Haruka le fixa sans trop comprendre… pourquoi était-il aussi mystérieux dans ses réponses ? C'était comme si cela lui importait peu… il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir et ce n'est pas avec ce genre de réponse qu'il allait y arriver.

— Donne-moi ça ! fit Haruka tout en prenant le verre de la bouche de son ami.

— HEY ! Rends-moi mon verre !

— Pas avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses plus claires.

— Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir ? C'est du passé maintenant, ça t'avancerait à quoi de connaître les détails ? répliqua Kyosuke sur la défensive.

— À mieux te comprendre et surtout savoir ce que tu as pu faire pendant 16 ans…

Dans un geste las, Kyosuke se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit :

— Je me suis marié, je n'ai pas eu d'enfant et j'ai divorcé il y a un an. Ça te va ?

— Ça ne change pas de ce que tu as répondu tout à l'heure…

— Et bien, tu dois t'en contenter…

— Et ton travail ? demanda Haruka.

— C'est la séance d'interrogatoire ce soir ou quoi ?

— Non, je veux juste savoir, puisque tu sembles vouloir rester ici…

— J'ai démissionné… fit-il dans un soupir. Et puis, me voilà ! Arrête avec les questions s'il te plaît…

— Encore une dernière.

Kyosuke n'était pas de cet avis. Son mariage avait été un échec… et il ne voulait surtout pas s'en souvenir. Comment avait-il tenu pendant toutes ces années ? Il ne comprenait pas… il était tellement concentré sur son travail que le reste lui importait peu. Que ce soit sa femme, sa maison… pourquoi s'était-il marié au juste ? Il ne savait pas lui-même… maintenant, quand, il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'il suivait juste le mouvement… c'était une erreur, et il ne risquait pas de renouveler l'expérience.

— J'ai dit non, répondit-il enfin tout en s'avançant vers son ami pour reprendre son verre.

Le voyant arriver, Haruka tenta de s'éloigner, mais cet imbécile l'attrapa alors par le pied le faisant tomber sur le dos.

— Tu es dingue !

— Rends-moi mon verre, tu sais très bien que je ne m'amuse jamais sur ça.

— Non !

Dans son mouvement de retraite, Haruka se retrouva très vite acculé. Le mur derrière lui et son ami en face. Il vit le sourire victorieux de Kyosuke devant sa situation des plus désavantageuse, ce qui le vexa au plus haut point.

— Tu veux ton verre, c'est bien ça ?

— Vu ta situation, je n'aurais aucun mal à le reprendre.

Pour toute réponse, Haruka reporta le verre à ses lèvres et avala les dernières goûtes d'alcool qui s'y trouvait. À la vue de ce liquide qui se frayait un chemin à travers la bouche de son ami, Kyosuke suivait sans un mot la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il resta sans voix pendant un petit moment. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il trouvait cela extrêmement… il ne savait pas exactement, mais il surprit une petite larme de ce liquide transparent glisser peu à peu au coin des lèvres de son ami, il ne pouvait pas quitter ce petit filament des yeux, c'était un étrange spectacle… quand il vit la main de Haruka se lever dans le but de l'essuyer, il l'arrêta d'un geste brusque et s'avança vers elle pour l'accueillir avec sa langue.

Haruka était totalement tétanisé. Il était incapable de se soustraire de la prise de Kysouke. Il se contenta de le fixer sans un mot et quand la langue de celui-ci rencontra le coin de ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux avec force. Il sentit alors cet organe tiède prendre possession du léger liquide qui s'était frayé un chemin à travers ses lèvres. Quand le contact fut rompu, Haruka ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de son ami. Il le vit s'approcher dangereusement vers sa bouche. Il était beaucoup trop près… mais très vite, celui-ci recula avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, puis dit :

— Il ne faut pas gaspiller…

_« J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser cet imbécile… »_

— Pousse-toi… répondit Haruka gêné.

_« C'est toujours pareil avec lui… il agit toujours sans réfléchir… on a plus quatorze ans…»_

— Pourquoi tu rougis ? fit Kyosuke tout en se réinstallant en tailleur face à son ami.

— Je ne rougis pas…

— Si !

— Non !

— Regarde-toi dans une glace… tu es vraiment rouge…

— La ferme ! Je vais me coucher… dit-il tout en se levant.

— Haruka, attends ! l'interpella Kyosuke.

— Quoi ?

— C'est à toi de répondre à mes questions maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir que tu ne saches déjà ?

— Assieds-toi s'il te plaît, je risque d'avoir un torticolis comme ça… lança Kyosuke tout en regardant son ami la tête levée vers lui.

Haruka le regarda un court instant, puis il se résout à s'asseoir devant le brun (j'ai oublié de dire qu'il était brun :p). Le visage moqueur et idiot d'il y avait quelques minutes devint sérieux. Ses yeux tout aussi bleus que les siens étaient d'une teinte plus froide et profonde qu'ordinaire. Haruka n'aimait pas ce visage de son ami. Il était d'une beauté si froide en cet instant… ça lui rappelait le jour de la mort de Risa… il détesta ça.

— Tu es allé voir un médecin ? fit Kyosuke avec une voix rauque.

— Qu-…

— Tu n'as jamais su mentir, réponds-moi tout simplement.

— Je suis juste fatigué…

— Non pas seulement, répliqua-t-il. Certes, tu es fatigué, mais pas seulement, répondit-il tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe au point que cela te rende malade ?

Haruka détourna le regard. Il n'avait su mentir… même maintenant, à son âge, cela était impossible… il ne pouvait rien cacher et surtout à lui. Il soupira légèrement et répondit :

— J'ai pris rendez-vous pour la fin de la semaine…

— Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question.

— C'est-…

— La semaine derrière, tu t'es effondré sur ton lit totalement habillé ! Sans parler de tes pertes de poids, fit Kyosuke avec calme. Si tu n'es pas malade physiquement, c'est que c'est ailleurs.

— Je suis inquiet, c'est tout… attends un peu ! Ça veut dire que c'est toi qui m'as changé-…

— À quel sujet ? Naruto ? le coupa Kyosuke.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu… comment pourrait-il expliquer à son ami que ce jour-là, il avait eu une pensée interdite à son égard. Qu'il avait voulu le toucher et le caresser…

Quand il l'avait retrouvé dans cet état sur le lit, sa première réaction en cet instant là était une grande inquiétude. Mais dès qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il dormait comme un bienheureux, il avait lâché un long soupir de soulagement. Il entreprit alors de le mettre à l'aise, mais très vite, il se rendit compte de son erreur. À peine l'avait-il déshabillé qu'une étrange émotion le submergea. Son regard ne quittait pas le corps pratiquement nu de Haruka. Il se rendit compte aussi de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait… il ne savait pas combien il pesait avant, mais c'était évident qu'il avait perdu pas mal de kilos… cependant, son corps était toujours aussi beau… c'était à ce moment-là que sa main avait pris la direction du torse de celui-ci, il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Il s'apprêta à le toucher enfin, quand les voix de Sasuke et Naruto qui rentrèrent enfin le ramenèrent à la raison.

Il relava la tête et se demanda si son ami saura un jour de quelle façon il l'avait imaginé et désiré.

La réponse de celui-ci le ramena au moment présent.

— Oui… murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée tout en baissant la tête.

— Je vois…

A la réponse de son ami, Haruka releva la tête et répliqua :

— Justement, non ! Tu ne vois pas du tout, tu n'as-…

Se rendant compte où ses paroles le menaient, Harula s'interrompit honteux. Il hasarda un regard vers Kyosuke, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessé.

— Tu as raison, je ne peux pas savoir ce qui te tourmente à ce point, puisque je n'ai pas d'enfants… fit-il tout doucement. Mais je l'ai quand même vécu avec Risa… tu ne le penses pas ?

— Je suis désolé… je ne vou-…

— Tu as besoin de parler et le hasard a fait que je sois justement près de toi, c'est pratique, non ? le coupa-t-il avec un sourire.

— Idiot…

— Hey !

— Il… il s'éloigne chaque jour un peu plus, commença par dire Haruka. Et dans une semaine, il atteindra l'âge où ma voix ne pourrait sans doute plus l'atteindre…

— Tu ne peux pas l'enchaîner à toi, tu le sais ? fit Kyosuke comprenant enfin la raison de son comportement.

— Je le sais ! répliqua Haruka avec force. Mais, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste…

— C'est faux, ce n'est pas tout… murmura Kyosuke.

— C'est stupide, je le sais, c'est égoïste aussi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser à cette éventualité… continua-t-il d'une voix cassée.

— Tu te tortures pour rien…

— Je le sais bien… je suis lamentable comme père…

— Non, tu aimes ton fils un peu trop c'est tout, répondit Kyosuke tout en attirant la tête de Haruka à lui. Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié et c'est encore pire avec ta façon d'aimer, ajouta-t-il tout en déposant un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, il se sentait libéré. Il appréhendait toujours le moment où il parlerait à son fils, mais étrangement, la boule qui lui noyait l'estomac semblait peu à peu se dissiper. Il savait que ça serait dur, mais il savait aussi qu'il se devait d'être honnête et d'agir d'une manière encore plus souple vis-à-vis de son fils.

— Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? fit-il d'une voix gênée.

— Tu n'apprécies pas ma façon de te réconforter ?

— Tu crois que j'ai quel âge ?

— Le même que le mien, fit-il sans le lâcher pour autant.

— Très drôle… Kyosuke, lâche-moi !

— Et si je n'ai pas envie ? répondit-il tout doucement.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore ? » _

— Tu tiens à te retrouver à l'hôpital ? répliqua Haruka tout en entourant le visage de son ami avec ses mains.

— Tu n'oserais pas, je te connais, dit-il tout en déposant un baiser sur le nez du blond.

— Qu… qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ! lança Haruka tout en s'éloignant.

— Tu étais simplement face à moi, répondit Kyosuke tout en suivant la retraite de son ami. Haruka ! l'interpella-t-il.

— Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il légèrement contrarié.

— Tu en as parlé avec Naruto ?

— Non… répondit-il tout en relâchant sa prise sur le poignet de la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir.

— Tu devrais.

Un rire sans joie résonna alors dans la pièce.

— Et comment ? J'ai déjà du mal à lui parler de sa mère, tu veux que je lui raconte ça ?

— Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ? lança Kyosuke surpris.

— Comment le pourrai-je ?

— Mais il a le droit de savoir ! répliqua-t-il.

— Je le sais, je le sais… mais chaque fois que j'essaie, les mots se meurent dans ma bouche…

— Haru-…

— Je comptais tout lui dire cette semaine, mais là encore je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet… le coupa-t-il avec amertume. Comment lui expliquer que sa mère est morte parce qu'elle tenait à le mettre au monde ? Comment lui dire que les médecins étaient en désaccord avec sa grossesse à cause de son état de santé ? Comment lui faire part de l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un minuscule petit être ? Comment le convaincre de ne pas s'en vouloir d'être venu au monde ? Comment faire pour lui expliquer à quel point elle était heureuse quand elle lui parlait tout en se caressant le ventre ? Comment lui décrire le bonheur qu'on a tous ressenti quand elle le tenait dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux ? Comment lui expliquer à quel point elle était fière d'avoir réussi, alors que son corps la trahissait ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas… je pensais qu'en tenant la promesse que je lui ai faite, ça serait facile, mais là encore, c'est loin de l'être… je pensais que le plus simple pour tous les deux serait que je lui donne les journaux qu'elle avait tenu pendant ses trois dernières années parmi nous. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure chose à faire… je-…

Un bruit provenant du couloir le coupa. Il se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre et vit Naruto debout face aux escaliers. Des débris de verre étaient étalés ici et là. Haruka fixa son fils, il semblait totalement absent. Il se rendit compte alors que celui-ci était près de la pièce depuis un petit moment et qu'il avait tout entendu de ce qu'il avait dit…

_« Non… non… »_

Ce n'était pas comme ça… ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Haruka n'arrivait à se soustraire de l'image que son fils donnait. Il voulait lui dire, lui faire part de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous ensemble, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé la chose. Son fils demeurait face à lui sans aucune réaction. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et blessant. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, mais pour dire quoi ? En cet instant, Haruka se sentait plus seul et perdu que jamais.

C'était en cet instant qu'il sentit la pression de la main de Kyosuke sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et il vit le regard de celui-ci. Il était encourageant et bienveillant, le sourire qui l'accompagnait le poussait à prendre les devants et d'oser enfin parler à Naruto.

— Parle-lui.

— Je… je ne…

La voix de Naruto l'interrompit. Elle était faible et étrangement froide, si froide…

— Je ne voulais pas écouter aux portes… fit-il tout en se détournant.

Voyant son fils reprendre la direction de l'escalier pour remonter, Haruka se précipita vers lui et l'arrêta.

— Naruto !

— Haruka ! Attention où tu mets les pieds, idiot ! lui lança Kyosuke. Allez parler ailleurs, je vais nettoyer, ajouta-t-il tout en les quittant.

— Oui… merci…

Haruka attrapa son fils par le bras et le traîna à sa suite vers son bureau.

— Décidément, rien n'est simple avec ces deux-là… dit Kyosuke tout en commençant à nettoyer le pied de l'escalier.

— Kyosuke-san !

— Ah ! Sasuke…

— Que s'est-il passé ici ? Où est Naruto ?

— Avec son père…

Sasuke reporta son regard sur la porte close du bureau, puis sur l'oncle de son petit-ami.

— Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il d'une voix inquiète. C'est quoi ces morceaux de verre cassé ? ajouta-t-il ne comprenant pas la situation. Kyosuke-san ?

— Hum… ? répondit simplement l'intéressé tout en terminant de nettoyer le sol trempé.

— Vous allez me-…

— Tu dors toujours dans cette tenue ? le coupa-t-il tout en le regardant enfin.

Sasuke se trouvait en bas des marches, avec pour tout vêtement un pantalon.

— Hein ? J'ai… j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, alors je me suis précipité… tenta-t-il d'expliquer. J'ai juste eu le temps d'enfiler le bas de mon pyjama… ajouta-t-il tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Oh !

— Ce n'est pas ce vous pensez ! répliqua Sasuke gêné.

— Mais je ne pense à rien moi, dit Kyosuke avec amusement. C'est toi qui argumentes sans raison, enchaîna-t-il tout en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

— Attendez ! lança Sasuke tout en suivant l'adulte.

— Je te l'ai dis, tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer, que tu sois torse nu ou totalement, ça m'importe peu… continua Kyosuke tout en jetant les débris de verre dans la poubelle.

— Ce n'est pas vrai… souffla le brun.

Il s'était laissé entraîner dans la conversation sans aucune raison. Pire, c'était lui qu'il l'avait alimenté… Sasuke s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Il laissa sa tête se poser sur la table pour cacher sa gêne face aux paroles de cette personne qui semblait l'avoir tout aussi compris… tout comme ce fut le cas pour Naruto.

S'il savait…

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

_**Une heure plus tôt…**_

Naruto était dans sa chambre assis sur sa chaise face à son bureau. Il était face à quelques petits problèmes de mathématiques et un texte assez long, du cours de littérature, celui-ci nécessitait une synthèse, mais le pauvre blond semblait sur le point de tout envoyer balader…

— Tu t'en sors ? lança Sasuke après avoir fermé la porte.

— Plus au moins… en fait, nonnnn, gémit Naruto au bord des larmes.

Face à la réaction de son petit-ami, le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les études n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé… il lui avait pourtant proposé son aide, mais il avait décliné. Il voulait réussir par lui-même, cependant, vu son état en cet instant, Sasuke se dit que finalement, son aide serait la bienvenue…

— Tu veux que je t'aide ?

— Oui, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais aide-moi avec cette satanée synthèse…

— Tout ?

— Euh… plus au moins… tu penses encore à ça ? Obsédé !

— Je suis en manque, c'est normal… fit Sasuke.

Dans un geste lent, il tourna la chaise vers lui, dans un mouvement rapide, il attira le blond à lui, vida le bureau de son contenu et l'installa sur celui-ci. Dans un geste calculé, il posa sa main sur le genou dénudé de Naruto.

— Tu ne portes pas de pantalon d'habitude ?

— J'avais chaud…

— Dis-moi…

Naruto se tut, le regard baissé sur les doigts qui réchauffaient plus que nécessaire sa peau. Sasuke suivit la moindre réaction de son petit-ami et pensa alors que le silence était bien plus révélateur que de simples mots murmurés.

— Tu as envie de moi ?

— A quoi servirait que je te réponde, puisque tu connais déjà la réponse… mais la syn-…

— Plus tard… le coupa-t-il.

Face à la réplique, Sasuke sourit. Oui, à quoi servirait d'avoir une réponse ? Il savait que Naruto était tout aussi dépendant de son corps que lui du sien… mais étrangement, sa réponse était quelque peu faible. Son souffle court et sa voix un peu étouffée en disant long pour ces simples caresses. Sa main s'aventurait un peu plus haut, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre son entrejambe. À travers la fine étoffe, Sasuke fit parcourir ses doigts tout doucement sur le sexe de Naruto. Pour ce soir, il voulait faire durer le jeu un peu plus longtemps. Au moment où finalement, il déposa sa main sur l'objet de sa quête, il l'entendit pousser un long soupir. Sasuke s'enivrait de ce son. Pour cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas simplement posséder son amant. Non, il voulait, beaucoup plus… il voulait le voir et l'entendre complètement à sa merci.

Il se pencha davantage vers la source du plaisir du blond et entreprit de masser son ventre, Naruto lui répondit d'une manière sans équivoque. Il se cala plus confortablement sur le bureau, écartant les jambes, un pied au sol et l'autre sur la chaise, une main accrochée au rebord du meuble sur lequel le brun l'avait perché. Sasuke vit Naruto fermer ses yeux tout en renversant sa tête en arrière, le corps frémissant, prêt à accueillir le plaisir qui allait l'envahir. Avec des gestes lents, il entreprit de déboutonner le short du blond. Mais très vite, l'impatience le gagna…

— Tu as fait exprès de porter ce truc ? lança le brun tout en venant enfin à bout de ce piège de confection.

Une fois chose faite, il envoya balader le vêtement au loin. Avec un sourire gourmand, il découvrit alors le sexe de son compagnon déjà bien réveillé, mais surtout dépourvu d'une toute autre entrave.

— Tu m'attendais, j'ai l'impression…

Électrisé, il déposa son index sur le sexe en érection de Naruto. Il titilla le sommet de cet organe si chaud et vibrant de désir. Puis, dans un même mouvement, il introduit son doigt dans le prépuce de celui-ci pour accentuer encore plus l'effet qu'il produisait sur son petit ami. Sous le coup des sensations qui naissaient en fut et à mesure, Naruto ouvrit les yeux, et ce que Sasuke put y lire l'emplit de fierté : son regard comme envoûté, disait l'intensité de ses sensations. Le blond se mordit la lèvre, mais cela n'empêcha pas quelques gémissements rauques de s'en échapper.

À ce son, Sasuke sentit un violent flux de désir le submerger. Son sexe, maintenant tout aussi tendu et presque douloureux contre les parois de son pantalon, était prêt à le prendre sur le champ. Mais il fallait se retenir de précipiter les choses : aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de perdre la tête. Et il voulait garder assez de sang-froid pour apprécier pleinement le spectacle de sa jouissance. Il voulait le voir se répandre et frémir sous ses caresses sans qu'il ne le prenne… ça pouvait attendre, oui…

Sans retirer complètement sa main, Sasuke suspendit ses agacements pendant quelques secondes. Frustré, Naruto souffla alors sans pour autant le regarder :

— Ne… ne t'arrête pas…

À la demande du blond, avec un sourire victorieux, il reprit ses caresses tout en accentuant un peu plus ses effleurements sur le sommet du sexe moite et totalement gorgé de désir. Tout en lui prodiguant une caresse de plus en plus appuyée, il se pencha vers son oreille pour murmurer :

— Regarde-moi, Naruto…

Les yeux baissés, il secoua la tête et dit dans un souffle :

— Je ne peux pas…

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke retira complètement sa main. Aussitôt, il sentit les doigts de Naruto se refermer sur son poignet pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui. Mais toujours sans le regarder… c'était la première fois qu'il fuyait autant son regard… cependant, Sasuke ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi. Il voulait le voir jouir, lire dans ses yeux enfiévrés les ravages du plaisir qu'il allait lui procurer. Pour cette fois, il voulait autre chose que d'habitude… pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même… tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était la façon dont le corps de Naruto allait exprimer son plaisir.

— Na-chan… je ne veux pas m'arrêter, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Je veux te donner le plaisir que tu me procures chaque fois, je veux te montrer l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi… la façon dont ton corps réagit à la moindre de mes caresses est la plus merveilleuse des réponses… alors, regarde-moi…

Sasuke enlaça plus étroitement Naruto et fit descendre sa main vers les fesses de celui-ci. Il lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille droite, tout en plongeant un doigt en lui, le plus profondément possible. Surpris, il poussa un gémissement rauque et le regarda enfin avec intensité.

Enfin…

Son propre sexe durcissait chaque seconde un peu plus, avide de se libérer d'une tension devenue presque insupportable. Mais comme il avait décidé, il devait tenir bon… il ferait exploser de plaisir son amant avant toute chose… le reste pouvait attendre, oui… cela pouvait attendre… Naruto était totalement perdu dans les profondeurs du plaisir. Il aimait sentir le brun en lui, il aimait jouir dans ses mains… alors, pourquoi Sasuke était si joueur et si sadique aujourd'hui ? Il ne le savait pas et dans le fond cela lui importait peu… Naurot se liquéfiait sous ses doigts, toujours agrippé à son bureau, les reins cambrés pour mieux s'offrir à ses attouchements.

— Tu aimes ça ?

Il attrapa de son autre main le sexe du blond pour accentuer encore plus les sensations que celui-ci éprouvait. Il accéléra le rythme de sa caresse, allant et venant en lui de son index, avant d'y ajouter le majeur.

— Tu veux plus ?

— Je… je veux que tu me fasses jouir, répondit-il haletant.

— Tu aimes me sentir en toi, fit-il sans ralentir la cadence. À moins que tu préfères ça…

Il le vit frémir comme chaque fois de tout son corps, au moment où son pouce se posa de nouveau sur son sexe, pour y sentir le fruit de son plaisir, tandis qu'il continuait son mouvement de va-et-vient à travers son anneau de chair brûlant.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto laissa lui échapper un grondement sourd.

— Na-chan, regard-moi, je t'en prie…

À cet instant, il planta son regard trouble dans le sien et dit :

— Je veux que tu sois en moi…

— Jouis pour moi avant…

Sans ajouter un seul mot de plus, Sasuke continua ses caresses de plus en plus expertes et délicieuses. Son compagnon gémissait de plus en plus fort, sa respiration était si rapide qu'il crut qu'il allait manquer d'air. Bougeant sa main sur la verge dure et tendue de désir, et ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui au rythme de ce souffle saccadé et haletant de Naruto, Sasuke put se délecter de voir passer dans ses yeux toute la palette des couleurs de la passion : l'ardeur, l'impatience, mais aussi, comme toujours, l'abandon total.

Tout à coup, Naruto poussa un cri ; tout son corps se raidit et il se répandit dans un spasme de plaisir sur Sasuke. Les yeux toujours grands ouverts, le blond ne semblait plus le voir. Il était totalement vidé…

— Tu es si beau quand tu jouis… fit Sasuke tout en se léchant sa main imprégnée de la semence savoureuse de son compagnon. L'expression de ton visage change totalement… et tes magnifiques yeux deviennent vraiment superbes, ajouta-t-il tout en fixant le blond.

— J'ai… j'aimerais te voir moi aussi… je veux… que tu me sentes en toi, je veux te voir… te répandre sans retenue... Sasuke… finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Le brun fixa son compagnon sans savoir quoi répondre… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait ça… mais étrangement, aujourd'hui, il voulait que Naruto le prenne et lui prouve son amour de la même manière que lui… il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était endormi…

— Tu dors comme un bienheureux et moi dans tout ça… mais je l'ai cherché, fit-il tout en s'essuyant les mains avec le papier qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

Il se pencha vers Naruto tout en déposant un baiser sur la bouche de celui-ci, il le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea correctement sur son lit tout en le couvrant d'un drap. Après un dernier regard, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'occuper de son petit problème. Une fois cette chose réglée, il comptait bien le rejoindre pour finir la nuit près de lui.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

— …ke! Sasuke! **SASUKE**! cria Kyosuke totalement stupéfait face à l'absence soudaine de l'adolescent.

À l'appel de son prénom, Sasuke sursauta et reporta son attention sur l'adulte face à lui.

— Je suis désolé… vous disiez ?

— Tu étais où ?

— Je… écoutez, je… balbutia Sasuke plus gêné que jamais.

— Laisse tomber… tiens, mets ce débardeur…

— Merci… fit-il tout en enfilant le vêtement. Dites-moi ce qui s'était-…

— Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? le coupa Kyosuke tout en déposant une tasse de thé devant Sasuke.

— Plus de 3 mois…

— J'ai l'impression que c'est très sérieux.

— Ca l'est ! répliqua Sasuke avec force.

— Je vois, tant mieux alors… répondit simplement Kyosuke. Tu sais, Haruka s'inquiète…

— De ?

— Il a l'impression qu'il va perdre son fils… il le voit s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, il-…

— S'éloigner ? le coupa-t-il. C'est bien la dernière chose que Naruto ferait… il tient beaucoup trop à son père pour le quitter… répondit Sasuke. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire plus tard… mais je sais une chose, son père sera toujours là… pour vous dire la vérité, je ne veux pas qu'il ait à faire ce choix… quitter son père ou être avec moi… Naruto représente tout pour Haruka-san, et pour moi, Naruto représente tout aussi tout, alors je… je…

Kyosuke observa Sasuke avec surprise et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il rit.

— Pourquoi riez-vous ? demanda le brun vexé.

— Excuse-moi… mais vous vous ressemblez…

— Pardon ?

— Quand Haruka voulait rendre sa relation avec Risa sérieuse, il m'avait répondu la même chose… c'est vraiment étrange… fit-il dans un sourire.

— …

— Il vit la même chose que moi…

Tout en disant ces mots, il tourna la tête vers la direction du bureau et dit :

— Naruto a entendu quelque chose sur sa mère, une chose que Haruka tenait à lui dire et qu'il devait lui dire… mais il l'a apprise de la mauvaise façon… je me demande si ça va aller pour eux… finit-il par dire tout en reportant son regard sur Sasuke.

Celui-ci regarda son interlocuteur sans comprendre, il voulait savoir aussi…

— Dites, vous voulez bien me parler de la mère de Naruto ?

— Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

— Pour la simple et unique raison que c'est très important pour lui ! répondit Sasuke avec aplomb.

— Oui… important…

Kyosuke soupira longuement, puis dit :

— Risa était d'une santé vraiment fragile… à sa naissance elle était constamment surveillée et à la moindre petite chose inhabituelle qui se manifestait, nos parents s'alarmèrent tout de suite. Mais avec les années, elle voulait être un peu plus libre, elle voulait jouer, courir, être "normale", comme elle l'avait dit à ses 5 ans… quand j'ai eu 14 ans, nos parents trouvèrent la mort dans un accident… elle s'était alors refermée. Son sourire, son beau sourire, s'était alors éteint. Tu sais, fit-il tout en regardant Sasuke. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, elle était toujours gaie et souriante… mais ce décès l'avait complètement détruite. Les rares moments où son sourire renaissait, c'était quand on jardinait ensemble… elle adorait ça…

Kyosuke se tut quelques secondes, puis enchaîna :

— C'était à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Minato, fit-il avec un sourire. Sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte, il était vite devenu proche de nous, et si important, pour moi… murmura-t-il tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Leur relation s'était vite transformée, devenant de plus en plus sérieuse chaque jour… au début je ne voulais pas admettre que mon meilleur ami puisse être si proche et intime de ma sœur… de ma seule famille… de l'extérieur, on pouvait prendre cela pour de la jalousie… c'était sans doute le cas, dans un sens…

— Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis ?

— Pour la simple et unique raison que c'était important pour elle, et surtout, elle souriait de nouveau comme avant… ils s'étaient mariés, très vite… je ne sais pas pourquoi il était si impatient de le faire cet idiot… il avait à peine 19 ans et Risa 17… mais ils étaient heureux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. A peine quelque mois plus tard, Risa m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai paniqué et je lui ai demandé si elle comptait le garder… ma question était stupide, je m'en rends compte maintenant… elle était si heureuse et si belle… il nous aurait été impossible de la faire changer d'avis… elle avait aimé Naruto tout de suite, et elle faisait tout pour faire en sorte que sa grossesse se passe au mieux… oui, elle faisait tout… termina-t-il tout en se levant.

Kyosuke se plaça devant levier et y déposa sa tasse vide. Mais, il ne regagna pas pour autant sa place. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait d'elle… la première, depuis son décès.

— Kyosuke-san ! Ça va ?

L'adulte ne répondit pas tout de suite, il resta un petit moment à fixer les gouttes d'eau du robinet tombées dans la tasse. Puis, il osa enfin répondre.

— Elle est morte à peine 2 ans après sa naissance… fit-il d'une voix voilée.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas raviver vo-…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il tout en se retournant. Je sais qu'elle était vraiment très heureuse et qu'elle avait aimé Naruto sans la moindre réserve. C'est le plus important, ajouta-t-il tout en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. J'ai faim…

Sasuke suivit Kyosuke du regard et se rendit compte que celui-ci était vraiment ému, bien qu'il tentait de cacher tant bien que mal sa peine. Il tourna la tête vers la porte du bureau et se demanda comment allait son compagnon. Il s'apprêta à se lever quand ladite porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Haruka. Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. À peine avait-il fait un pas à l'intérieur que Kyosuke se précipita à sa rencontre.

— Ça va ?

— J'ai besoin de boire un truc fort…

Une fois devant lui, il lui prit la main avec la sienne et la serra. C'était sa façon à lui de lui faire savoir qu'il était là et qu'il n'était pas seul.

— Viens, assis toi, murmura Kyosuke tout en dirigeant Haruka vers l'une des chaises. Je vais te chercher un verre.

Sasuke suivit la scène avec attention. Il vit alors qu'entre ces deux adultes, il y avait un lien particulier. Il ne savait pas exactement la nature de celui-ci, mais la manière dont Kyosuke se comportait et parlait à Haruka montrait à quel point la relation qui existait entre eux était complexe et unique. Une amitié qui dépasse largement ce qu'elle représente…

— Je vais voir Naruto… lança-t-il tout en prenant la direction du bureau.

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Quand Sasuke pénétra dans le bureau, il vit Naruto assis sur le canapé. La douce lumière de la lampe illuminait gracieusement le lieu. Le brun ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration du bureau, pas plus qu'aux nombreuses photos de son petit ami dans différents âges ici et là sur les murs et le meuble. Son attention toute entière était focalisée sur Naruto. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence… il était tellement concentré sur sa lecture que le reste du monde paraissait inexistant.

Sasuke se décida de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Une fois à ses côtés, il se contenta de rester auprès de lui sans bouger.

Un bon moment s'écoula avant que le blond ne daigne enfin remarquer sa présence.

— Kei !

— Salut, répondit simplement le brun dans un sourire.

— Excuse-moi… je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer… je ne t'ai même pas remarqué… fit Naruto tout doucement.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit Sasuke tout en prenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Comment te sens-tu ? ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

— Je vais bien…

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui…

Sasuke le fixa avec intensité tentant de sonder ses pensées les plus profondes. Le regard de Naruto paraissait sincère, mais en même temps, le brun sentait qu'il y avait autre chose…

— Ta mère était quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel et très aimé.

— …

— Son amour pour-…

— Elle avait tout écrit dans ces journaux, le coupa le blond tout en les désignant. Que ce soit la première fois que j'ai bougé dans son ventre, la première fois qu'elle m'ait tenue dans ses bras, mon premier sourire, le premier mot que j'ai prononcé… elle avait tout écrit… pendant 2 ans et 8 mois, elle a tout marqué comme un message à mon intention, ajouta-t-il tout en caressant la couverture de l'un des livres.

— _"A mon trésor, et amour : Na-chan"_, lit Sasuke à voix haute.

— Ma mère m'appelait comme ça, tout comme toi… c'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke sourit, puis finit par dire :

— Kyosuke-san m'a dit qu'elle t'avait aimé sans réserve… elle voulait te donner la vie et te permettre de grandir quoiqu'il devait lui coûter… fit le brun tout en ramenant le visage de Naruto à lui. Je ne pourrai jamais assez la remercier pour ça… j'ai pu te connaître et t'aimer à mon tour… tu ne dois jamais douter du désir qu'elle a eu pour t'avoir et de l'amour qu'elle a pu te donner, enchaîna-t-il tout en caressant la joue du blond. L'amour qu'on te porte tous est sans retenue, on veut juste que tu continues à nous sourire… finit-il avec un sourire.

— Mon père m'a dit la même chose, répondit Naruto d'une voix voilée.

— Je n'en doute pas…

— J'ai blessé mon père… et aussi Kyosuke…

— Non ! Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça. Tu mets en doute l'amour qu'ils te portent. C'est en disant ces bêtises que tu les blesses…

— Mais… à cause de moi, mon père est seul… et-…

— Ecoute-moi ! répliqua Sasuke tout en prenant entre ses mains le visage de Naruto. Ta mère t'a aimé au delà du possible, Haruka-san t'aime plus que tout, Kysouke-san t'aime tout aussi fort et moi… et moi… je t'aime et je ne vois que toi ! Ce sont les seules choses que tu dois retenir, tu comprends !

Naruto sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il était la personne la plus aimée et lui, il avait trouvé le moyen d'en douter… il vit Sasuke l'attirer à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et tout doucement, il lui murmura :

— Je t'ai promis de te rendre heureux et je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

— Sasuke… balbutia Naruto tout en se serrant davantage contre le brun.

— Je suis là… je serai toujours là…

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

— Ça ne s'est pas bien passé? Demanda Kyosuke tout en déposant un verre à moitié plein d'un liquide ambré.

Il reporta son attention sur son ami qui se saisit du verre, puis le porta à ses lèvres.

— Si…

— Alors pourquoi cette tête de déterré ?

Haruka fixa son ami légèrement contrarié et dit :

— Merci… ça fait plaisir…

— Attends ! Ne te méprends pas, tu es toujours aussi beau, même avec un tel visage, fit Kyosuke avec un sourire au coin.

— Idiot !

— Moi aussi je t'aime !

— La ferme…

— Tu es bien cruel avec moi, dit-il tout en s'installant devant Haruka avec une assiette bien garnie.

— Je te parle sérieusement et toi tu me débites tes idioties…

— Je m'excuse, lança Kysouke pas le moins du monde désolé. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi tu te morfonds ? Tu n'es pas content ? Rassuré ?

— Je le suis…

— Ça n'a pas l'air…

Haruka reporta son regard sur son verre et le fixa pendant un bon moment. Un sourire heureux fleurit alors sur visage et dit :

— Je me sens soulagé… j'ai pu tout lui dire et ça m'a fait vraiment du bien, fit-il tout en vidant son verre. J'ai besoin de boire, parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai d'évacuer toute la tension que j'ai accumulé…

— Il y a bien d'autres manières… souffla Kyosuke tout en mangeant.

— Tu as dit quelque chose ?

— Non… mentit-il. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre soin de toi et j'y veillerai, ajouta-t-il tout en pointant sa cuillère vers son ami.

Haruka considéra Kyosuke avec attention. Il remarqua alors le sérieux des paroles de celui-ci. Comme à son habitude, il s'appliquait beaucoup trop… mais ils étaient amis, non ? Une famille même… alors, c'était normal de prendre soin des uns et des autres… cependant, Haruka avait l'impression que Kyosuke… il ne savait pas quoi exactement pour le moment… et il ne souhaitait pas comprendre… du moins pas tout de suite.

— Sers-moi un autre verre au lieu de dire des conneries ! répliqua-t-il tout en tendant son verre.

— Hein ? Mais j'ai ma belle et appétissante assiette à savourer ! répondit Kyosuke.

— Un autre, ou tu dors dehors ! lança Haruka tout en menaçant son ami du regard.

— D'acc… d'accord, d'accord… mais doucement, tu ne tiens pas tellement l'alcool… du moins, elle te fait dire-…

— Sers-moi et tais-toi !

Il avait besoin de boire, pour se soulager… il avait tellement craint ce moment qu'il s'était rendu malade. Maintenant, il pouvait enfin se détendre… il ne savait pas encore comment les choses allaient évoluer, mais il savait que son fils serait toujours là et c'était le plus important.

Il vida un autre verre et un autre… il était enfin détendu... un peu trop peut-être… il était totalement grisé et il avait l'impression d'être enfin libre de toute entrave. Il regarda Kyosuke, qui se trouvait face à l'évier et un souvenir du passé le gagna ce qui le fit rire à plein poumon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

Pour toute réponse, Haruka rit encore plus fort tout en tapant du plat de sa main la table. Il était totalement déconnecté.

— Haru-…

— Tu… tu te rappelles… la première fois qu'on s'était rencontré ? fit le blond dans un rire encore plus franc.

— Et comment !

— C'était… c'était à quelle période déjà…

— Tu venais d'intégrer mon collège, c'était en juin…

— Ah ! Ouiiiii, fit Haruka tout en frappant de son poing sa paume. J'avais rejoint le club de Kendo ce jour-là ! À la fin de la journée, j'étais parti prendre une douche…

— Ouais… je ne t'ai pas remarqué tout de suite… dit Kyosuke dans un air nostalgique. C'était pourtant difficile de te rater… avec tes cheveux si blonds et tes yeux magnifiquement bleus… ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

— Tout est authentique ! lança Haruka avec un sourire.

— Tu riais moins ce jour-là…

— Excuse-moi, mais glisser dans les douches et atterrir directement sur ton… ton… tenta de dire le blond, moins bavard tout d'un coup

— Oh ! Ça te gêne encore d'en parler ? Pourquoi avoir commencé alors ? lança Kyosuke d'une voix amusée.

— Sur le coup, je trouvais ça drôle… fit Haruka d'un air boudeur.

Kyosuke regarda son ami qui tentait de se cacher. Décidément, l'alcool, n'avait jamais été son allié…

— Moi, j'ai apprécié ce premier contact, répliqua-t-il à son tour tout en tirant la langue.

— La ferme…

— Oh ! Ça y est, tu es vexé ? Ça ne t'amuse plus ?

— …

Haruka fixa son ami, puis il se leva bien décidé à le laisser seul avec ses moqueries. Pourquoi avait-il parlé de cela d'ailleurs ?

_« Je suis stupide… »_

À peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il vacilla vers l'avant. Il vit le sol s'approcher de lui, ou alors c'était l'inverse. Il ferma les yeux s'attendant à rencontrer le parquet bien dur, mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva contre quelque chose de chaud et d'accueillant. Il tourna la tête vers cette source de chaleur et il vit Kyosuke.

— Je t'ai dit que l'alcool ne te réussissait pas…

Haruka dévisagea son ami pendant de longues secondes, puis il murmura :

— Tu es trop près…

Kyosuke sentit le souffle alcoolisé de son ami contre sa bouche. Il était si proche… s'il osait franchir la légère distance qui les séparait, il pouvait alors goûter aux lèvres si appétissantes de celui-ci… mais, il ne le fallait pas… du moins pas comme ça…

— Si près… fit Haruka tout en s'avançant un peu plus vers la bouche faiblement entrouverte de son ami.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Bonsoir,

Je sens déjà les foudres qui vont s'abattre sur moi !

Mais je dois quand même vous prévenir que si vous tuez l'auteur, la fic n'aura pas de suite, réfléchissant bien…

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse sur ça, et je vous dis à très vite avec le chapitre 18… qui ne compte aucun mot pour le moment lol…

Des reviews ?

Bon ok, je comprends, mais je vous réserve un truc vraiment sympa dans le prochain XD !

Alors ?

Bisouuuuus

Kain


	19. Chapter 18

_**Merci à :**_ hittokiri-chan, **Tigrou19**, Murasaki-kun, **miss-hayden**, mirty91, **marions**, naruto-girl et **necho-chan**.

**Un Grand****MERCI****à Enola et à**_**Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 18

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques minutes, plongeant la chambre de Kyosuke dans une lumière agréable et chaude. Étant donné la saison, la journée commençait un peu plus tôt et les matinées d'été étaient propices pour flâner dans son lit et profiter comme il se devait de ces moments particuliers et rares. Cependant, Kyosuke était loin de vouloir ou de pouvoir profiter de ladite matinée… il était réveillé depuis des heures déjà. Le sommeil l'avait fui tout au long de la nuit, du moins de ce qui lui restait… vers trois heures du matin, il avait pu enfin rejoindre sa chambre pour y terminer la nuit, mais malheureusement pour lui, suite aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés un peu plus tôt ; dormir était une chose définitivement impossible…

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures que Kyosuke fixait le plafond de sa chambre, sans pouvoir fermer les yeux. Ça lui était de toute façon impossible vu la situation actuelle des choses… il se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi avait-il succombé à la tentation? Il n'avait jamais voulu que cela se passe de cette manière. Si une relation avait pu être possible avec son meilleur ami, il aurait aimé que cela débute d'une manière plus normale et non ainsi… ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première et sans doute pour la dernière fois… et sous les effets de l'alcool qui plus est, du moins concernant Haruka. Le baiser, la caresse qu'il souhaitait acquérir depuis tant d'années, avait eu lieu pendant un moment d'ivresse… il ne voulait pas que ce baiser prenne de l'importance. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus l'oublier maintenant…

Il avait tenté pendant toutes ces années de refouler ce sentiment qui le dévorait jour après jour, mais malheureusement pour lui, toutes ses tentatives s'étaient vues soldées par un énorme échec. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement quand il s'était mis à l'aimer, c'était peut-être dès leur première rencontre où alors après que Haruka se soit rapproché de sa sœur… — cela pouvait expliquer sa jalousie à ce moment-là — … cependant, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il étouffe cet amour et il y était parvenu pendant une longue période. Son retour auprès de son meilleur ami après tout ce temps s'expliquait par une simple chose : il ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

Il voulait y aller doucement, ne surtout pas précipiter les choses. Mais voilà que tout allait de travers…

L'état dans lequel se trouvait Kyosuke se lisait sur son visage si facilement… la façon dont il se caressait les lèvres du bout des doigts tout doucement et sensuellement démontrait son grand trouble. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle à chaque fois qu'il y pensait… il avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'âge de l'adolescence lors de la première fois où il avait embrassé une fille… c'était si puéril comme réaction, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien… absolument rien…

Il ferma les yeux encore une fois et ses pensées le transportèrent au moment où le souffle de Haruka l'avait caressé, l'instant où il avait inhalé sa saveur… il s'était senti perdre pied, alors pour se maintenir debout, il s'était collé un peu plus à son ami. Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée. Mais quand le dos de Haruka s'était retrouvé prisonnier de ses bras et étroitement plaqué contre son torse, il s'était rendu compte que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Une étrange sensation l'avait saisi au niveau des reins. Il avait éprouvé une envie démesurée et incontrôlable de le serrer davantage contre lui et de lui prendre ses lèvres si tentatrices.

Kyosuke avait attiré le visage de Haruka vers le sien et amorcé un mouvement vers la bouche de celui-ci. Les yeux entrouverts du blond avaient suivi avec attention l'avancement des lèvres du brun vers lui. A seulement quelques millimètres de sa quête, Kyosuke s'était arrêté un bref instant. Il s'était demandé encore une fois s'il était bien de profiter de l'état de son ami… mais la seule réponse qui s'était imposée à lui avait été de prendre enfin cette bouche et de profiter de ce moment qui semblait être sa seule chance de goûter au fruit interdit.

Avant que sa conscience ne le rappelle encore à l'ordre, il avait effleuré dans un premier temps les lèvres de Haruka, une fois, deux fois, avant de l'embrasser franchement. Kyosuke avait senti son ami vaciller dans ses bras tout en poussant un soupir de contentement. Pour le brun, toute idée de résistance s'était envolée comme des feuilles mortes au pied d'un arbre par un vent d'automne. Il avait attiré de nouveau le visage du blond vers lui avec sa main et embrassé plus profondément.

Le contact de ses lèvres était si doux… comment pouvait-il être si doux ? Son goût était mélangé à celui de l'alcool, ça donnait une saveur particulière et délicieuse. Des lèvres hésitantes, comme si Haruka craignait que Kyosuke s'esquive au dernier moment… mais quand bien même le brun aurait voulu se soustraire, il n'y serait pas parvenu : jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel désir d'embrasser quelqu'un ! Kyosuke avait rendu son baiser avec une fougue croissante pour répondre à ses doutes.

Ce simple toucher, tout de simplicité et de naïveté, lui avait révélé une chose vraiment importante, essentielle : sans rien savoir des besoins ou de la situation actuelle de la vie sentimentale de son ami, il avait ressenti l'immense besoin que Haruka avait d'être désiré, d'être regardé. Tout en mêlant tendrement sa langue à la sienne, il avait compris qu'il avait bien fait de revenir et de tenter sa chance. Son ami avait répondu sans retenue à son baiser et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'étaient enfin séparés. Haruka l'avait alors regardé avec des yeux totalement voilés, puis dans un murmure il avait déclaré tout en déposant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Kyosuke que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait eu un baiser aussi passionné et qu'il avait adoré. Le brun s'était senti plus heureux que jamais, c'était stupide comme réaction, mais il était flatté et très touché par ces simples mots. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il s'était rendu compte que le blond s'était tout simplement endormi…

— Comment a-t-il pu s'endormir après une telle fougue et passion dans un simple baiser ? lança Kyosuke tout en se levant de son lit.

Il était décidé à agir à sa manière cette fois-ci. Il aurait aimé y aller le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le brusquer, mais après un tel baiser, ce n'était plus possible.

Après une douche rapide, il prit la direction de la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Pour changer, aujourd'hui ça serait un petit déjeuner traditionnel. Comme l'avait si finement souligné Haruka, il était doué de ses mains. Cependant cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné… il espérait n'avoir rien perdu depuis tout ce temps. Il était en train de préparer l'omelette quand il entendit un bonjour totalement éteint.

— Bonjour ! répondit Kyosuke un peu fort.

— Argh ! Ne crie pas ! répliqua Haruka tout en se massant les tempes.

— Mais je n'ai pas crié !

— Tais-toi… j'ai tellement mal au crâne, fit-il tout en prenant place à table. Je n'aurai jamais dû boire… pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ?

— Désolé, mais quitte à te voir boire ou dormir dehors, le choix était fait…

— Dormir dehors ? De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu m'as menacé de passer la nuit dehors si je ne te servais pas… je suis la victime dans l'histoire… dit Kyosuke, faussement blessé.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'autre ? Rien de blessant, rassure-moi ?

Kyosuke fixa son ami un court instant, il se dit alors que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de placer la première pierre de son édifice. Il se détourna et s'afféra à son occupation première, mais très vite il dit :

— Non, tu n'as rien dit… mais tu as agi par contre…

— Hein ? Attends ! Je me rappelle juste le moment où on parlait de notre stupide rencontre et-…

— Elle n'avait rien de stupide… peut-être embarrassante, mais pas stupide, objecta Kyosuke tout en déposant l'omelette dans une assiette.

— Si tu veux… murmura Haruka. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

— Tu m'as embrassé et j'ai largement répondu, répondit Kyosuke tout en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Haruka fixa son ami sans comprendre. Il demeura ainsi pendant de longues secondes, n'émettant aucun son ou mouvement. Il semblait que l'information se frayait peu à peu un chemin dans son cerveau embrumé et les souvenirs réapparurent par flash. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sans qu'il n'e s'en rende compte, il se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts, puis il reporta son regard sur son ami qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

— Je…

Une gêne sans nom s'empara alors de Haruka. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : se cacher… Kyosuke remarqua son trouble et vint à son secours tout en le rassurant :

— Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser ou regretter, fit-il tout en quittant son plan de travail. Je veux juste te voir agir comme à ton habitude, ajouta-t-il tout en s'arrêtant à la hauteur du blond. De mon côté, je te promets de tout faire pour que ton regard se pose sur moi comme hier soir, termina-t-il tout en caressant la joue de Haruka.

— Attends ! Je ne-…

— Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? le coupa Kyosuke tout en reprenant son activité.

— Non… souffla Haruka, totalement sous le coup de la surprise. Enfin, pas vraiment…

— Pas vraiment ?

— De mon côté, il n'y a rien, mais lui…

En entendant la réponse du blond, Kyosuke suspendit son geste. Il s'attendait à un éventuel rival féminin, mais aucunement masculin… il n'aimait pas ça… étrangement, il sentit une grande haine envers cette personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il avait attendu tant d'années et ce n'était pas cette personne, dont Haruka semblait totalement désintéressé, qui allait lui faire faire marche arrière.

— Peu importe, tu te rendras vite compte que je suis le mieux pour toi, dit Kyosuke avec aplomb.

— Mais je ne veux pas de-…

— Désolé de ne pas te croire, le coupa-t-il tout en s'occupant de la soupe Miso. Ta façon de gémir, la manière dont tu te collais davantage à moi prouvent que tu es en manque et je serai ravi de t'aider à le combler, et peut-être plus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— Kyosuke, écoute… c'était-…

— Bois ton café, ça te fera du bien, je vais réveiller les amoureux, lança-t-il tout en quittant la pièce.

— Pourquoi moi… souffla Haruka tout en prenant la tasse de café que son ami avait déposé devant lui.

Il soupira longuement, avant de porter à ses lèvres la boisson chaude. En cet instant précis, il se sentait incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il savait juste une chose, il avait répondu sans réserve au baiser de Kyosuke et il ne souhaitait absolument pas oublier. C'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, non ? Cela voulait sûrement dire quelque chose… mais en même temps, il n'avait jamais pensé à son ami de cette façon. Du côté de Kyosuke, il n'avait jamais surpris un regard ou geste d'une nature autre que celle qu'il avait toujours connu chez lui… leur relation était basée sur une amitié très profonde certes, mais rien de plus…

— Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi… murmura-t-il d'un ton las.

Kyosuke se trouvait déjà au premier étage devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto. Il frappa une première fois, puis une seconde, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il patienta un moment tout en appelant son neveu, puis il se décida d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois dans la chambre, il découvrit que la pièce était bien rangée et la fenêtre grande ouverte pour aérer un peu. Il fit circuler son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce, mais il ne vit personne. Il se dit alors que son neveu se trouvait peut-être dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla vers celle du brun. Il recommença le même rituel, et toujours pas de réponse. Il entra dans la chambre et remarqua qu'elle était dans le même état que celle de Naruto.

— Où sont-ils passés ? souffla-t-il dans le silence de la pièce.

Il ferma la porte puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il prit la direction du bureau et là encore, personne…

— Haruka ! cria-t-il.

— N'appelle pas si fort… supplia l'intéressé tout en quittant la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Où sont-ils ?

— Qui ça ? demanda le blond tout en vidant sa tasse de café.

— Les nains de jardins !

— Hein !

Décidément… boire ne lui allait vraiment, mais vraiment pas… Kyosuke soupira légèrement tout en rejoignant son ami dans le couloir.

— Je ne trouve pas Naruto et sa dulcinée…

— Sa Dulcinée ! S'il t'entendait-… attends ! Comment ça, tu ne les trouves pas ? demanda-t-il tout en haussant la voix. Aie… aie… merde…

— C'est sûr, il ne faut plus que tu boives toi…

— Tu as cherché dans la chambre de Sasuke ? s'enquit Haruka sans faire attention à la remarque de son ami. Tu as regardé dans le bureau ? enchaîna-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

— Bien-…

— C'était super, on aurait dû faire ça depuis le début ! lança la voix de Naruto.

Haruka et Kyosuke se tournèrent de concert et virent les deux jeunes hommes faire leur apparition depuis la porte d'entrée. Ils portaient un hakama et keiko-gi chacun… ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient en train de s'entraîner ? Haruka n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son fils, l'éternel feignant, s'était levé de lui-même et s'était exercé pendant un bon petit moment s'il se fiait à sa transpiration plus qu'abondante. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke et remarqua qu'il était dans le même état.

— Ah ! Bonjour p'pa !

— Bon… bonjour…

— Bah ! Les voilà ! s'écria Kyosuke tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu. Vous auriez pu prévenir, on vous a cherché partout ! Ton père s'apprêtait à appeler la police…

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi toi ! répliqua Haruka tout en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

— C'était tout comme… répliqua l'intéressé.

— Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, répondit Naruto dans un sourire, amusé par l'échange des adultes.

— Ce n'est rien… va plutôt prendre une douche… fit simplement Haruka avec un sourire.

— Le petit déjeuner sera prêt d'ici trente minutes, alors je veux te voir dans la cuisine, vite ! lança Kyosuke tout en le suivant du regard. Sasuke-kun, cela vaut pour toi aussi !

— Je sais… Haruka-san, vous allez mieux ? demanda le brun.

— Je… oui, merci… répondit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi il était en train de s'entraîner si tôt ?

Sasuke fixa son aîné un petit moment. Il se demanda alors si c'était à lui de donner la réponse au père de son petit ami. Mais très vite, il se décida à lui répondre sans détour. Car une chose était sûre, Haruka allait être surpris et sûrement heureux d'entendre la raison.

— Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il voulait suivre comme études ou sa profession future ? s'enquit-il tout en rejoignant les adultes dans la cuisine.

— Pas vraiment non… je sais juste qu'il voulait avoir un métier où les enfants auraient une place importante… mais pas plus…

— La semaine dernière, on a dû remplir notre fiche d'orientation pour les choix des universités ou encore écoles de formation.

— Quoi ? Mais il ne m'a rien dit cet imbécile ! s'écria Haruka.

— Il a dû oublier, fit Sasuke. Enfin, bref… ce n'est pas le plus important. Concernant son comportement inhabituel de ce matin, c'est juste sa façon à lui de vous montrer à quel point il tient à vous et qu'il souhaite être toujours aussi proche de vous.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec son choix-…

— Désolé de vous couper, mais au contraire, c'est totalement lié. Il veut suivre la même voie que vous, dit Sasuke avec un sourire sincère.

— Qu… quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Haruka. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé pratiquer… murmura-t-il tout en saisissant la seconde tasse de café que Kyosuke lui tendait.

— Vous croyez vraiment que pendant toutes ces années, il aurait suivi votre enseignement sans éprouver une réelle passion pour ça ?

Face à la réplique, Kyosuke sourit tout en mettant le couvert. Il se dit que son meilleur ami était la plus aveugle de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il devrait fournir bien plus d'efforts de son côté pour faire avancer les choses tel qu'il le souhaitait.

— Bon, je vais prendre ma douche aussi, fit Sasuke tout en quittant la pièce.

Haruka se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il était totalement désarçonné par les dires du compagnon de son fils. Il avait toujours cru que le Kendo était une corvée pour celui-ci. Depuis leur début, il avait toujours était peu enthousiaste pour s'entraîner… il avait bien essayé de faire varier son choix avec le Kenjutsu et l'Aikido, mais c'était pire. Cependant il devait bien avouer que le Kendo était le seul art avec lequel un semblant de sourire fleurissait sur son visage. Mais bien qu'il pratique cet art depuis des années, et que son niveau soit très haut, il n'avait jamais voulu faire des compétitions… encore moins passer ses _Dan…_ ces derniers temps, il montrait certes une attitude plus positive, mais il y avait toujours un moment ou un autre où son manque d'entrain et de concentration reprenait le pas sur ses bonnes dispositions. Ce que Sasuke lui avait dit le réjouissait énormément. Ces moments particuliers qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient vraiment importants et précieux pour lui.

Kyosuke termina de mettre la table puis s'assit face à son ami tout en disant :

— Tu as un sourire idiot sur le visage…

— Qu… Quoi ?

— Tu souris bêtement, répéta Kyosuke dans un sourire moqueur.

— La ferme ! répliqua Haruka avec un sourire un peu plus naturel. J'ai le droit d'être heureux, non ?

— C'est certain, renchérit Kyosuke.

Haruka ne fit pas attention et entama son bol du riz, puis il but une gorgée de soupe. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mangé un petit déjeuner traditionnel. Cela lui avait manqué… Kyosuke avait toujours été très doué pour la cuisine et il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas perdu de son talent.

— C'est bon !

Kyosuke sourit sincèrement face la réaction de son ami.

— Tant mieux, il faut que tu reprennes des forces tu te rappelles !

— Oui… oui… répondit Haruka tout en prenant un morceau d'omelette. Si tu comptes cuisiner tous les jours, je risque de prendre des kilos indésirables…

Un rire franc résonna dans la pièce. Haruka ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir du monde à la maison, se disait-il tout en mangeant.

— Ah ! Haruka, je t'accompagne au boulot aujourd'hui ! fit Kyosuke d'un ton naturel.

— Qu… Quoi ?

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Naruto se trouvait sous le jet d'eau depuis quelques minutes, la légère fatigue qu'il ressentait le fit sourire. Il avait l'impression de voir les choses d'une manière différente depuis hier soir. Il aurait voulu que son père lui ait parlé à cœur ouvert bien plus tôt, cela aurait pu leur épargner des souffrances inutiles à l'un comme à l'autre. Son père était une personne forte, mais hier soir pendant leur conversation, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était bien plus fragile et vulnérable qu'il ne croyait. Cet être qu'il avait connu depuis toujours avait pleuré… des larmes d'impuissance face au destin qui l'avait privé de sa femme… Naruto n'avait pas pensé que son père pouvait souffrir autant par son hypothétique départ. D'ailleurs pour le blond, cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit… pour aujourd'hui, sa place était ici et il comptait bien rester près de son père et avoir Sasuke à ses côtés. La maison était assez grande pour ça, non ?

Naruto en était là dans ses pensées quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La main de Sasuke se posa tout doucement sur sa nuque tout en le faisant se retourner. Le brun regarda son amant avec des yeux teintés de désir.

— On n'a pas le temps pour ça… souffla Naruto tout en se collant au corps de son compagnon.

— Je sais…

— Hum… tu es sûr ? répliqua le blond tout en mordillant la chair tendre du cou de Sasuke. Il commence à prendre vie, lui… ajouta-t-il tout en saisissant son sexe.

Un gémissement s'échappa du brun. Il attrapa la main de Naruto et l'amena à ses lèvres.

— Ça va passer… dit-il tout en déposant de légers baisers sur les doigts de son petit ami. C'est normal que je réagisse… tu es trop beau…

— Idiot !

— Na-chan…

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il tout en se détournant de l'étreinte du brun.

— Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as dit hier soir, après que je t'ai fait jouir ? s'enquit Sasuke tout en caressant le dos du blond.

À la question de son compagnon, Naruto laissa tomber la bouteille de gel douche. Il demeura sans réaction quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait… il avait dit à Sasuke qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour et le voir jouir comme lui le voyait… il avait toujours dit ça sur un ton léger, mais hier soir… ce que le brun lui avait fait ressentir était au-delà de tout ! Alors la seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en cet instant là, c'était qu'il voulait rendre Sasuke fou de désir lui aussi. Il n'avait pas eu cependant le temps d'entendre sa réponse. Il s'était endormi totalement épuisé…

— Na-chan ?

La voix de Sasuke le ramena au moment présent. Il se retourna de nouveau vers celui-ci et répondit légèrement gêné :

— Oui…

— Tu n'as pas attendu ma réponse, fit le brun tout en attirant le visage du blond vers lui. Tu t'es vite endormi en me laissant seul avec mon érection douloureuse et mon désir oppressant.

— Je suis… déso-… tenta de répondre Naruto, mais très vite des lèvres gourmandes le bâillonnèrent.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur la sienne, tendre et autoritaire… il lui prit la nuque et le colla contre lui. Éperdu comme à chaque fois dans cette vague de sensations, sous ces lèvres qui agaçaient les siennes, Naruto noua les mains autour de son cou, se moulant à lui. Le contact de leurs corps nus et trempés fit naître en eux un fort afflux de désir.

Le baiser qui se devait chaste et simple, se vit transformer en un courant de passion et d'agitation fébrile. Sasuke dévora plus qu'il embrassa la bouche de Naruto, qui s'accrocha plus fort à lui tout en le faisant reculer pour que celui-ci se trouve bien callé contre le mur de la douche et lui contre lui. Un plaisir sauvage s'empara d'eux tandis que le baiser se poursuivait. Sasuke embrassa le blond longuement, avec lenteur, l'ouvrant à lui, insistant pour mieux l'envahir. Cette bouche était sienne et, étrangement, il avait l'impression de la découvrir comme à chaque fois… il aimait s'abandonner ainsi et il souhaitait que cela dure pour toujours.

Un gémissement s'éleva alors, ramenant Sasuke à regret au monde réel… l'eau coulait toujours sur eux d'une manière agréable et fraîche. Ils se séparèrent tout doucement tout en déposant de légers baisers sur ces lèvres qu'ils venaient de conquérir encore une fois.

Sasuke rompit le silence le premier.

— Ma réponse sera toujours oui… fit-il tout en déposant son front contre celui du blond.

Aux paroles de son petit ami, Naruto ne put que sourire. Il quitta les bras du brun pour terminer enfin cette douche qui semblait durer… il se pencha pour récupérer la bouteille du gel douche quand Sasuke dit :

— Jolie vue ! lança-t-il tout en donnant une tape aux fesses du blond.

— Obsédé !

— Avec un aussi beau cul, c'est normal, répondit-il tout en tirant la langue.

— Tais-toi imbécile !

— Tu rougis toujours autant, se moqua-t-il de plus belle.

Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, Naruto et Sasuke s'élancèrent en courant au lycée, en retard… à peine un au revoir lancé, qu'ils se trouvaient déjà au loin.

C'était ça de s'amuser sous la douche au lieu de prendre ladite douche…

Concernant les adultes, Kyosuke se trouvait dans la voiture avec son ami. Comme il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine, il avait décidé de l'accompagner au travail… la raison ? Elle échappait encore à Haruka, il savait juste qu'il allait devoir supporter son ami pendant toute la journée… ce qui voulait dire aucun moyen de se concentrer, surtout après ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

— Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'accompagner ? questionna-t-il dans un soupir.

— Je t'avais dit que j'allais veiller sur toi à partir de maintenant, fit Kyosuke tout en attachant sa ceinture.

— J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire ça tous les jours… je ne pourrai pas me focaliser sur-…

— Oh ! Tu es en train d'insinuer que ma présence va te perturber ? s'enquit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

— Et puis quoi encore… mentit Haruka tout en se massant les tempes.

— Ça va ?

— Oui… j'ai juste encore mal à la tête… je ne boirai plus jamais !

— Mais bien sûr…

Kyosuke s'amusait de la réaction de son ami. Il avait décidé de l'accompagner sur un coup de tête. Au début, son but était surtout de faire en sorte que Haruka reprenne un peu plus soin de lui. Ses soucis étaient maintenant réglés, il n'avait plus d'excuse. Il fallait réagir et aller de l'avant.

La voiture quitta son lieu de stationnement et prit la direction habituelle. Le trajet se déroula dans un léger silence. Haruka tentait par tous les moyens de faire changer d'avis à son ami, mais celui-ci se contentait de lui répondre par un sourire mystérieux et inquiétant. Le blond se dit que sa journée allait être longue… il n'osa même pas imaginer la réaction de ses élèves, surtout que toute la matinée il avait affaire aux plus âgés…

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il arriva devant son lieu de travail et se dirigea vers son emplacement de parking. Le moteur se tut et le silence devint encore plus pesant… dans son désarroi le plus total, il lâcha un long soupir.

— Tu t'inquiètes trop… lui lança Kyosuke.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui auras droit à un interrogatoire en règle…

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Les filles de mon cours, et les garçons aussi… vont me poser tellement de questions sur ta présence et surtout qui tu es par rapport à moi que j'en aurais la migraine au bout de cinq minutes…. lâcha-t-il, déjà fatigué. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… j'ai déjà la migraine…

Kyosuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Il se pointa du côté conducteur et ouvrit la portière.

— Tu tiens tellement à me voir souffrir ? fit Haruka tout en sortant à son tour.

— Non… répondit simplement Kyosuke tout en déposant sa main sur le toit de la voiture, empêchant par la même occasion son ami de partir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je vais t'embrasser !

— Quoi !

Totalement surpris par le franc parler de Kyosuke, Haruka demeura sans voix quelques secondes. Mais très vite, il réalisa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il tenta d'éloigner son ami de lui tout en posant sa main sur le torse de celui-ci, cependant ce fut une erreur.

A peine, avait-il fait ça que la main de Kyosuke se saisissait de la sienne et l'emprisonnait.

— On est dans un lieu public, idiot !

— Je sais… répondit-il tout en ancrant son regard dans celui du blond. Le bleu de tes iris est si profond et beau que je pourrais me noyer en son sein, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

— Kyosuke… souffla Haruka tout en surveillant les alentours. On… on ne peut pas faire ça ici…

— Tu t'inquiètes trop… mais je vois que tu n'es pas vraiment contre, fit le brun tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de son ami. Je veux un vrai baiser quand on sera de retour à la maison ! lança-t-il tout en s'éloignant.

Pour toute réponse, Haruka le poussa vers l'avant et ouvrit la portière arrière. Il prit son équipement et s'élança vers l'entrée de l'école. Ne voyant pas son ami le rejoindre, il revint sur ses pas et demanda :

— Tu ne viens pas ?

— Je te manque déjà ? s'enquit Kyosuke avec son éternel sourire.

— Et puis quoi encore… fit-il tout en détournant le regard.

_« Il va me tuer… »_

— Je ne vais pas t'accompagner à l'intérieur.

— Mais-…

— J'ai juste dit que j'allais t'accompagner à ton boulot et pas y passer la journée, répondit-il tout en tendant la main vers Haruka.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? lança le blond légèrement contrarié.

_« Idiot… »_

— Les clés !

Haruka fixa la main de son ami, puis il prit ses clés et les déposa dans sa paume. À l'instant où il fit ça, Kyosuke l'attira à lui et lui souffla :

— Tu es encore plus beau quand tu es en colère, je suis certain que tu l'es encore plus quand tu jouis !

— Si tu continues, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le vérifier, lui répondit Haruka avec sérieux.

— Intéressant… fit Kyosuke tout en lâchant sa prise. Je ne demande que ça ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Idiot… répliqua Haruka tout en se dégageant. Je termine à 19h, sois à l'heure ! ajouta-t-il tout en reprenant sa route.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de répondre à ses piques… je ne suis pas bien, pas du tout…» _se lamenta Haruka tout en accélérant le pas.

— A vos ordres mon beau prince !

Il suivit la retraite de son ami avec un sourire moqueur. C'était toujours aussi facile de le sortir de ses gonds. Il aimait s'amuser à ses dépends, c'était très agréable, se dit-il tout en prenant la place du conducteur. Il mit la clé dans le contact puis s'appuya sur le volant, le menton sur les bras, tout en fixant Haruka qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Celui-ci fut très vite rejoint par des nouveaux venus, ce qui semblait être des élèves. Kyosuke regarda la scène avec attention, il se rendit compte que son ami était très populaire. À fur et à mesure qu'il avança vers le bâtiment, les filles comme les garçons se rassemblaient autour de lui.

— J'aurai dû l'accompagner finalement… dit Kyosuke dans un soupir. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai des choses à faire moi…

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement, monotone et ennuyante, surtout pour Naruto et Sasuke. En vérité, la journée de cours semblait longue et peu intéressante pour tous… la sonnerie de fin de l'heure était attendue avec impatience. C'était la veille d'un long week-end et la seule chose à laquelle les élèves pensaient était de quitter au plus vite les murs de l'école.

Le professeur remarqua l'attitude de ses élèves, il s'apprêta à les rappeler à l'ordre quand ladite sonnerie retentit enfin, faisant naître un vacarme sans nom au sein de la salle de classe.

— À la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez pas de réviser la leçon d'aujourd'hui, il y aura sûrement un-…

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche en voyant la vitesse à laquelle la salle se vidait. Il soupira longuement puis reporta son attention sur la salle vide.

— Un test…

Après un au revoir rapide à leurs amis, Naruto et Sasuke prirent le chemin de la maison. La journée avait été quelque peu fatigante pour le blond. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas autant investi dans les entraînements, il se demandait comment cela allait se passer lors des prochains. Son père lui avait semblé surpris par son attitude de ce matin. Il avait décelé une certaine joie dans ses yeux aussi. Cela avait rassuré Naruto. Après ce qu'il avait partagé lors de la soirée d'hier, le blond s'était senti soudainement plus proche et important pour son père. Il s'était traité d'idiot tout en repensant à son attitude, des années plus tôt, surtout à son manque de gratitude envers celui-ci… il n'avait jamais vraiment pris au sérieux ce que son père lui enseignait, bien qu'il avait de très bonnes dispositions sur le sujet, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour penser à autre chose ou tout simplement en faire une autre. Mais dorénavant, cela allait changer… sa passion n'avait jamais été le Kendo ou un art similaire, du moins pas comme son père. Cependant, il allait faire en sorte que cela change. Et le premier pas avait été franchi les deux dernières semaines et encore plus ce matin.

Il était là dans ses pensées quand la voix de son petit ami le coupa :

— Na-chan, tu te rappelles que je t'ai demandé ta soirée de ce vendredi ? demanda Sasuke.

— Oui… demain donc… commença-t-il d'un air absent.

— Tu sais quel jour on sera au moins ? s'étonna le brun par le manque de perspicacité de celui-ci.

— Comment ça ? On sera vendredi, quoi d'autre…

— Tu as oublié ! s'esclaffa Sasuke tout en s'arrêtant.

— Quoi ? s'enquit le blond vexé. On sera le-… merde !

— Tu es incroyable ! fit le brun tout en attirant son ami vers lui. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y penser… souffla Naruto, gêné.

— Je vois ça… fit Sasuke. Par contre, le samedi ce sera mieux, finalement…

— Pourquoi ?

— En principe, tu devais passer la journée avec ton père, mais vu les événements d'hier soir… ça tombe à l'eau…

— Hum…

— Ca te dirait qu'on aille dîner tous ensemble et fêter ça ?

Ensemble ?

En famille ?

À cette idée, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Durant ces premières années, il avait toujours été seul avec son père… les seuls moments où cela avait changé, c'était à l'époque où il avait déménagé. À ses huit ans, Gaara avait intégré son univers et sa vie, cela donnait une autre dimension à ce jour particulier. Il n'avait pas tellement d'amis et les personnes qui l'entouraient se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main… mais cela lui convenait…

Aujourd'hui, cela avait changé, et l'idée de se retrouver entouré des personnes qu'il aimait le rendait vraiment très heureux.

— Oui… fit-il avec un sourire.

— Parfait, ça fera plaisir à Haruka-san et Kyosuke-san, dit Sasuke tout en relâchant sa prise sur son ami.

— Oui… murmura Naruto, comprenant soudain qu'il lui manquerait une personne.

— Na-chan ?

— Excuse-moi, j'ai très hâte ! répondit-il, oubliant quelque peu sa légère tristesse.

Sasuke observa son compagnon avec attention et comprit très vite la raison de sa mine mélancolique. Difficile de ne pas se rendre compte de la raison de ce furtif mais réel abattement…

_« Gaara… »_

Le reste du chemin se déroula dans un léger silence. À peine arrivé, Sasuke se déroba de la compagnie de son petit ami et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Son portable à la main, il le fixa un long moment avant de se décider à appeler la seule personne, à part Naruto, qui possédait le numéro du meilleur ami de celui-ci.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Sakura ne décroche.

— Oui ?

— Salut, je te dérange ? demanda Saskue tout en s'installant à même le sol de la pièce.

— Sasuke ! Non, pas du tout, tout va bien ?

— Ouais… dis, tu peux me passer le numéro de ton cher et tendre… fit-il difficilement.

— Tu sais, il a un prénom…

— C'est déjà dur ce que je m'apprête à faire, alors l'appeler par son prénom…

— Il faudra bien qu'un jour vous deveniez amis… répondit Sakura amusée.

— Un jour oui… mais pas tout de suite, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

— Tu as de quoi noter ?

— Ouais, vas-y que j'en finisse…

À la réponse du brun, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ça semblait être une réelle corvée pour lui, c'en était drôle. Après lui avoir transmis le numéro, la jeune ajouta :

— En principe, il est chez lui aujourd'hui.

— Oh !

— Quoi ?

— Non, c'est juste que ça semble sérieux…

— Une relation à distance, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour construire quelque chose, mais ça me convient en attendant qu'il déménage à Konoha, fit-elle.

— Il va quoi ?

— Tu ne le savais pas ? Naruto ne t'a rien dit ? s'enquit Sakura, surprise.

— Non…

— Je vois… dans un sens, c'est normal, vu votre relation à tous les deux… dit-elle faisant référence à la tension qui existait entre Gaara et Sasuke.

— Je vais devoir le supporter pratiquement tous les jours à partir de l'année prochaine… souffla Sasuke, dépité.

— Ou devenir ami un peu plus rapidement, tout simplement, lança Sakura.

— Certainement pas !

— Ce que vous pouvez être butés tous les deux…

— Si tu veux… merci pour le numéro.

— Au fait, tu en avais besoin pour quoi ?

— C'est… pour… tenta de dire Sasuke, mais sans y parvenir.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Sakura dit d'un ton léger :

— Ça ne va pas te tuer de le dire…

— Justement si… ça va sonner ma mort prochaine… mais quelle idée ai-je eue aussi ?

Comprenant à quoi il faisait référence, vu le nombre de fois où il lui avait parlé du jour de l'anniversaire de Naruto, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Mais en même temps, elle savait que Sasuke ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, il lui fallait juste un peu de préparation pour oser enfin appeler Gaara et l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

— Dis-toi que cela ferait très plaisir à Naruto, fit-elle, tentant d'encourager son ami.

— Oui… bon, je te laisse, merci encore pour le numéro et on se voit samedi.

— De rien, bonne soirée et à samedi, répondit-elle tout en raccrochant.

Sasuke ramena le téléphone devant lui tout en le fixant, il dit :

— Je l'invite et je raccroche !

Il expira et inspira plusieurs fois avant d'oser composer le numéro. L'attente fut très courte, enlevant à Sasuke toute échappatoire. Une voix qu'il reconnaissait maintenant entre milles lui répondit :

— Oui ?

— C'est Sasuke…

— Qui ça ? répliqua Gaara avec sérieux.

« _Calme-toi… calme-toi, il fait ça juste pour t'énerver… » _s'efforça-t-il de se contrôler.

— Tu le sais très bien…

— Non, pas la moindre idée…

— Je crois que j'ai eu une mauvaise de t'appeler et encore moins de penser t'inviter… je te-…

— Attends ! Je plaisantais… enfin, à moitié…

— Tu es vraiment un enfoiré toi…

— Et tu me le rends bien… renchérit Gaara. Bon, tu me voulais quoi ? ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

— Demain, c'est-…

— Je sais quel jour on sera… le coupa-t-il.

_« Petit con prétentieux… »_

Sasuke ne fit pas attention à la réponse de son interlocuteur et enchaîna :

— Tu peux être là pour demain ?

— Je comptais venir samedi. Tu sais, genre une surprise.

— Demain soir, on va dîner tous ensemble, alors je… je…

— Oui ?

— Tu as compris, pas la peine que je le dise…

— Je n'ai pas trop compris, je préfère te l'entendre dire, répliqua Gaara d'une voix amusée.

— Tu sais que tu es un beau salaud toi !

— Oh ! Tu me trouves beau ! Merci, c'est gentil, mais désolé, je suis hétéro de mon côté…

— Putain ! Mais tu le fais exprès ?

— Ouais, j'adore te malmener… alors, tu disais ?

_« C'est pour Naruto, c'est pour Naruto… »_

— Pour **FAIRE PLAISIR **à Naruto, je prends sur moi et je t'invite à venir vendredi soir à dîner avec nous, lança d'une traite Sasuke.

— Ben, tu vois ! fit Gaara plus amusé que jamais. Je serai chez Naru vers les 19h, ajouta-t-il tout en raccrochant.

— Il m'a… il m'a raccroché au nez ! souffla le brun sous le coup de la surprise.

Très vite, il reprit ses esprits et lança :

— **JE DÉTESTE CE PETIT CONNARD PRÉTENTIEUX**!

Alerté par le cri, Naruto vint se placer devant la porte de la salle de bain tout en frappant à la porte, il demanda à son compagnon si tout allait bien. Une réponse telle un murmure lui parvint :

— Oui… je vais bien… mais lui, ça ne durera pas…

_**o°oNSo°oNSo°oNSo°o**_

Il était dix-huit heures passées quand Shikamru termina son match. Il avait mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour venir à bout de son adversaire, mais c'était normal dans un sens vu le niveau de celui-ci. C'était un match très important et surtout qui était indispensable pour l'étape suivante de son parcours.

Devenir pro…

Affronter un neuvième Dan était pour lui un très bon entraînement, et surtout le faire sans handicap était encore plus valorisant. Bien qu'ayant gagné, il ressentit un sentiment d'insatisfaction… la raison était simple… ce n'était pas une partie très agréable à jouer…

Il transmit son résultat et prit congé des autres membres du club. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ralluma son portable et vit qu'il avait un message de son père. Aujourd'hui, lui et sa mère devaient partir en week-end et, vu le message, ils étaient déjà loin … Shikamaru s'était réjoui de cette absence, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait avoir trois jours de calme et de tranquillité. Cependant, il avait oublié une valeur dans son équation, son petit ami… celui-ci devait le rejoindre le lendemain pour passer le rester de la journée et sûrement ce qui suivrait avec lui. Au début, il avait refusé tout d'un bloc, mais il s'était rendu compte après un petit moment de réflexion qu'il avait envie de le voir. Et il semblait que la chance était avec lui, bien qu'il ne croyait pas que cela avait un rapport… ils allaient passer un long moment ensemble et surtout à l'abri de tous les regards. Depuis que leurs amis étaient au courant, Kiba ne ratait pas une occasion de le toucher ou l'embrasser. Pour Shikamaru, c'était une chose vraiment difficile à faire et surtout face aux autres…

Ces pas le menèrent à la station de métro, quelques minutes d'attente et le voilà en route pour la maison. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa chambre et son lit… il se sentait si fatigué et il avait cruellement besoin de se reposer pour se préparer pour demain, car il savait qu'il n'allait sûrement pas le passer à admirer le ciel et tout simplement flâner dans un coin du jardin…

Dans un sens il comprenait son impatience… ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des semaines maintenant… et pour lui aussi ça devenait quelque peu long… décidément, il l'avait changé…

Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, il remarqua de la lumière provenant de sa chambre. Il se dit qu'il avait dû oublier de l'éteindre en sortant ce matin. Il pénétra dans la maison et le silence du lieu l'agressa. C'était étrange… d'habitude, il y avait toujours le bruit de la télé ou encore sa mère qui courrait après son père pour qu'il fasse telle ou telle chose. Mais là, il régnait une tranquillité inhabituelle… il se déchaussa et alla directement dans la cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Sa surprise fut de taille quand il découvrit qu'il y avait le dîner dressé sur la table. Il se dit que c'était sans doute sa mère qui le lui avait préparé…

Il but son verre d'eau et prit la direction de sa chambre. La seule chose à laquelle il aspirait, c'était un bon bain et s'allonger sur son lit. Il ouvrit la porte et balança son sac sur le bureau et tout en dénouant sa cravate, il alla s'installer sur son lit. Il entreprit d'enlever sa chemise quand la porte se referma. Surpris, il leva la tête vers celle-ci et découvrit son petit ami devant lui avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il était si stupéfait de le voir qu'il ne dit pas un mot. Il vit Kiba s'avancer et s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui.

— Tu es en retard… lança tout simplement Kiba.

Shikamaru n'en revenait pas… que faisait-il ici ? Comment avait-il fait ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Pour cette dernière question, la réponse était très facile à deviner, mais le reste…

— C'est à cette heure que je rentre d'habitude, répondit-il sans quitter des yeux son compagnon. Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je suis venu passer le week-end avec toi, lança Kiba tout en caressant la joue de son ami.

— Ça, j'avais compris… lança Shikamaru dans un soupir. Je pensais qu'on se retrouverait demain…

— Tu me manquais trop.

— On se voit tous les jours…

— Shi-chan, tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça…

_« Adieu ma soirée de tranquillité… »_

— Où est Akamaru ?

— Je lui ai donné un bain et j'ai profité de faire de même, mais je l'ai laissé dans le salon.

— Je vois…

Shikamaru se leva et se plaça à bonne distance de Kiba. Il voulait se reposer ce soir et non l'inverse… cependant, son compagnon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. À peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il se retrouva attiré vers l'arrière pour atterrir sur le lit. Il s'apprêtait à demander le pourquoi de ce geste quand Kiba le rejoignit à califourchon sur lui. Avec sa simple serviette toujours autour de sa taille, Shikamaru se fit violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation de caresser ce ventre plat et cette chute de rein magnifique.

— J'ai envie de toi, maintenant !

— Maintenant ?

— Oui… murmura Kiba tout en se baissant pour prendre les lèvres de son petit ami.

Comme à chaque fois, l'impatience gagnait Kiba. Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son ami à une vitesse surprenante. Sans que ses lèvres ne quittent sa bouche, Shikamaru se retrouva le torse à l'air et la bouche de Kiba qui s'aventurait maintenant sur cet espace de chair qu'il avait dévoilé. Des baisers légers presque invisibles atterrissaient ici et là sur la nuque, la clavicule de Shikamaru, faisant naître en lui une sensation qu'il connaissait maintenant très bien. Cependant, il voulait se reposer ce soir et il comptait bien se faire comprendre.

— Tu veux le faire maintenant, c'est bien ça ?

— Je ne pourrai pas attendre demain… répondit Kiba tout en prenant un téton avec ses dents.

Shikamaru se retint de gémir tellement c'était bon… comme à son habitude, il savait le toucher là où il fallait pour le rendre totalement réceptif et dépendant de ce contact. Dans un geste lent, il déposa sa main sur la cuisse dénudée de son compagnon et entreprit de la caresser délicatement. Peu à peu, un son de pur plaisir retentit dans la chambre. Kiba se cabra quand la main de Shikamaru se fraya un chemin vers son intimité. La main de celui-ci se saisit sans ménagement de son sexe qui commençait à prendre vie.

— Je vois ça… mais tu sais…

— Quoi… ahhh, Shi-chan ne me touche pas là !

Les gémissements de Kiba répondaient sans retenue à ses caresses expertes. Il se tut un moment, attendant la suite de la phrase de Shikamaru qui le fixait maintenant avec son éternel regard blasé…

— Je ne veux pas faire l'amour ce soir ! répliqua-t-il tout en serrant plus que nécessaire le membre déjà dur de Kiba.

Dans un même mouvement, Shikamru le repoussa et se leva. Il se retourna et vit la position dans laquelle se trouvait Kiba, à genou sur le lit tout en se tenant son entrejambe. Il semblait quelque peu souffrir…

— Je vais prendre mon bain, lança Shikamaru.

Des paroles complètement incompréhensibles sortirent de la bouche de Kiba. Il se tenait toujours dans la même position la tête baissée.

— Je ne serai pas long… fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Ça lui faisait étrange maintenant de les avoir courts… il s'était décidé le lendemain de leur retour des vacances de changer ça. Il avait opté pour une coupe courte avec quelques irrégularités de longueurs sur le dessus pour plus de modernité. Du moins, c'est ce que lui avait sorti son coiffeur… décidément, il leur fallait une explication à tout et rien… quand il était rentré chez lui, sa propre mère ne l'avait pas reconnu, c'était un comble ! Pour Kiba, c'était une toute autre histoire, il avait tout de suite aimé et lui avait sorti un truc du genre : je pourrai mieux savourer nos baisers maintenant… qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre…

— Shi-chan… murmura enfin Kiba tout en tournant la tête vers son ami.

— Il vaut mieux que tu te rhabilles, dit-il tout en le regardant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être allé un peu loin…

— Shi-chan, tes yeux avaient une étrange lueur quand tu as fait ça, tu étais magnifique ! lança-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

— Tu es maso ou quoi ?

— Sans doute… vu que je m'accroche à toi comme de la glu…

— Idiot ! répliqua Shikamaru tout en quittant la pièce.

— Sûrement… souffla pour lui-même Kiba tout en s'allongeant sur le dos. Et ça me convient, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Quelques vingtaines de minutes plus tard, Shikamaru émergea enfin du bain, une serviette sur la tête et un yukata sur le dos. Il prit la direction de la cuisine, il avait faim et surtout les bruits qui lui parvenaient de celle-ci lui indiquaient la présence de son ami. Il était là, sans oublier son ami de toujours, Akamaru…

— Ah ! Shi-chan, ça a été ton bain ?

— Très bien…

— J'aurai peut-être dû attendre pour le prendre avec toi, fit-il pour lui-même.

— Non merci…

_« Le bain se serait transformé en autre chose… »_

— Tu es vraiment cruel avec moi…

— Pas assez, j'en ai l'impression… répliqua-t-il tout en s'installant.

Kiba le rejoignit et ils commencèrent leur dîner en silence. Akamaru dégustait également son dîner sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait.

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, juste après son retour du lycée, Kiba était venu chez les Nara dans le but de demander la permission de rester ici à attendre le retour de Shikamaru. Ils avaient été trop contents de pouvoir partir un peu plus tôt que prévu, enfin surtout la mère… à peine avait-il annoncé sa demande qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans le hall de la maison. Kiba ne s'était pas fait prier pour pénétrer dans les lieux. Il était très familier de celui-ci, il était venu tellement de fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Les parents de son compagnon n'étaient au courant de rien, mais Kiba avait l'impression qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose… cependant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis que leurs familles le sachent…

Une fois à l'intérieur, il avait préparé le dîner, puis était allé prendre un bain en attendant son compagnon. Et les voilà en train de manger ensemble… c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient réellement seuls…

— C'est très bon… fit Shikamaru après un moment.

Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était la première fois qu'il disait ça et d'une manière si calme et douce.

— Merci…

— Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure… mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer…

Kiba n'en revenait pas ! Shikamaru lui demandait pardon ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne savait que penser… c'était de sa faute dans un sens… il ne pensait qu'au sexe à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls… mais c'était l'unique façon pour Kiba de ressentir l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. La manière dont son corps réagissait était pour lui la réponse qu'il ne pouvait entendre, du moins pour le moment.

— Ne t'en fais pas… je devrais penser à toi aussi… mais te tenir dans mes bras et te faire l'amour est important pour moi ! répliqua Kiba tout en reposant son bol.

« _Pour moi aussi… mais tu demandes à chaque fois trop à mon corps… »_ poursuivit Shikamaru pour lui-même.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance un peu plus détendue. Une fois le dîner terminé, ils déposèrent la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et prirent la direction de la chambre de Shikamaru. Celui-ci s'installa directement devant son bureau tout en allumant son ordinateur. Kiba quant à lui s'installa sur le lit, Akamaru dans ses bras. Il fixa le dos de Shikamaru tout en rêvant pouvoir enfin le caresser de nouveau. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre demain pour ça.

Ce soir, il le ferait sien, mais il tenterait d'y aller plus doucement cette fois-ci. Du moins, il essaierait…

— Shi-chan !

— Humm ? fit Shikamaru sans quitter l'écran de son portable des yeux.

Il avait sa partie d'un peu plus tôt à étudier, et surtout, comprendre les difficultés qu'il avait rencontré lors du match. Il vêtit ses lunettes et débuta son analyse.

— Non rien… je vais dormir un peu…

Kiba détourna le regard de son ami et se tourna de l'autre côté, présentant son dos à Shikamaru. Quand celui-ci entendit cela, il ne put s'empêcher de délaisser l'écran pour observer son ami. En cet instant précis, il avait l'impression d'être abandonné… d'habitude, il ne perdait pas une seconde pour venir à ses côtés tout en le dérangeant et cette étrange froideur ne lui plaisait pas.

— Kiba ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, à part celle du regard d'Akamaru sur lui… il semblait mécontent. Il reporta son attention sur son ordinateur et fixa l'écran sans pour autant le voir.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai… j'ai l'impression d'être le méchant dans l'histoire… »_

Il soupira longuement puis mit en veille son portable tout en baissant l'écran. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur Kiba, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Sans le quitter des yeux, il se leva et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami tout en l'attirant vers l'arrière. Très vite, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et posa sur Shikamaru un regard interrogateur. Tout doucement, il vit son visage s'approcher de plus en plus de lui. Et dans un murmure, il entendit :

— Ne me tourne plus le dos comme ça !

À peine ces mots furent prononcés, que la bouche de Shikamaru s'empara de la sienne…

_« Oui, ce soir… Shi-chan ! »_

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Voici donc le chapitre 18,

Que dire de plus?

Je suis désolée pour le retard? Oui, cela me semble assez bien

La suite est en bonne voie, alors patienter.

Merci à vous d'être toujours là et à très bientôt.

Kain


	20. Chapter 19

_**Merci à:**_li-san_**,**_**marions**_**,**_Tigrou19**, doudou352,**Toruna Kimauzu**, Azra-sama, et**hittokiri-chan**.**

**Note:**Voici le chapitre 19 ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour la médiocrité du lemon… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je l'ai raté… j'espère que ça ira mieux pour le prochain… je suis vraiment, vraiment **DESOLEE** pour le manque d'originalité de celui-ci.

J'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre… mais finalement le voici… je doute qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes, j'espère que le prochain vous plaira un peu mieux.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 19

* * *

— Ne me tourne plus le dos comme ça !

À peine ces mots furent prononcés, que la bouche de Shikamaru s'empara de la sienne…

_« Oui, ce soir… Shi-chan ! » _

Kiba répondit au baiser de son compagnon avec une certaine retenue. Comme il l'avait décidé un peu plus tôt, il voulait faire les choses le plus doucement possible cette fois. De la douceur et de la sensualité, voilà comment allait se dérouler leur étreinte. Il se détacha de ce merveilleux baiser et s'assit sur le lit tout en fixant son ami. Son regard était teinté d'une étrange lueur…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Je pensais que tu étais pressé… fit Shikamaru tout en enlevant ses lunettes.

— Je suis pressé de te faire mien oui, mais ce soir j'aimerais faire les choses d'une autre façon, répondit Kiba tout en se levant.

Il prit Akamaru dans ses bras et alla vers la porte, une fois devant celle-ci il l'ouvrit et dit :

— Akamaru, attends-moi ici, lança-t-il tout en refermant la porte derrière la mine triste de son petit compagnon de toujours.

Shikamaru suivit la scène sans trop comprendre. Il vit Kiba éteindre la lumière de la chambre, ne laissant que la lampe du bureau comme source d'éclairage et rejoignit son compagnon.

— Shi-chan… fit Kiba tout en dénouant la ceinture du yukata.

Shikamaru ne répondit rien, il se contenta de suivre la progression des mains de son ami sur lui.

Le yukata fut totalement ouvert, dévoilant ce corps que Kiba souhaitait tant posséder depuis tant de jours. Son regard parcourra sans gêne chaque partie du torse de son amant. Il voulait le toucher, le goûter, le caresser, l'embrasser… il voulait lui faire l'amour et non le prendre avec brutalité comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça… reprit Shikamaru tout en tentant de ramener les pans du yukata sur lui.

Le regard de son ami le gênait… c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait… il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'il posait un tel regard sur lui… si amoureux et sensuel. Ça le déstabilisait.

— Ça te gêne ? Pourtant, tu n'es pas du genre à laisser paraître ça… répliqua Kiba tout en dévoilant une nouvelle fois le corps de son compagnon. Shi-chan, je voudrais te faire l'amour comme si c'était la première fois, ajouta-t-il tout en s'allongeant à ses côtés après s'être déshabillé.

— Comme si c'était la première fois ? répéta Shikamaru.

Kiba lui ramena le menton, croisant son regard :

— Oui… je vais t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi, je vais te toucher, te caresser… tout ce qu'on n'a pas fait jusque là… du moins pas correctement…

— Ça sera difficile pour moi d'oublier notre première fois… fit Shikamaru tout en détournant le regard.

_« Ce n'était pas la peine de le souligner avec ce regard… » _pensa Kiba tout en attirant le visage de son compagnon vers lui.

— Je te ferai oublier ça… je te le promets, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

À peine avait-il dit cela, qu'il lui prit les lèvres pour un baiser fou, passionné, où sa bouche épousait le contour des lèvres de son amant. Puis, il se força à ralentir, à l'embrasser plus légèrement, pressant ses lèvres tout doucement l'obligeant à sa façon, à laisser parcourir comme il se devait cette bouche qui ne cessait de le freiner dans ses élans passionnés. Il explora du bout de la langue cette cavité buccale si appétissante, puis il s'y insinua délicatement, comme une caresse et, quand Shikamaru l'invita à entrer, pour mieux se joindre à lui, il l'enserra possessivement.

Peu à peu, Shikamaru se laissa faire et tenta de suivre le rythme que son compagnon imposait, il se retrouva enlacé par les bras de Kiba. Il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces et colla ses hanches aux siennes. Au contact prévisible de son membre déjà dur contre lui, Shikamaru eut un sourire intérieur. Il disait vouloir y aller doucement, mais son corps semblait parler un tout autre langage, se dit-il tout en se resserrant un peu plus contre son amant. À ce geste, Kiba fit parcourir sa main d'une caresse amoureuse sur son dos, le maintenant contre lui avec douceur et fermeté.

Peu à peu ladite main s'aventura sur un autre territoire. Il la glissa vers sa poitrine tout en caressant cette chair si douce. Ils se goûtèrent mutuellement, avec toujours cette même passion et beaucoup de sensualité. Mais ce contact devait prendre fin tôt ou tard, Kiba détacha alors sa bouche avec déception. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de son ami :

— J'ai l'impression de te découvrir pour la première fois…

— Idiot…

— Shi-chan…

— Hum ?

— Tu sens si bon…

À peine avait-il dit cela qu'il s'empara de nouveau de sa bouche avec une frénésie soudaine. Avec un contentement évident, Shikamaru répondit à sa passion, s'entrouvrant, se donnant, le retenant dans son étreinte. Kiba laissa glisser la main vers son flanc, d'où il remonta vers le torse. Quand il toucha le téton du pouce, celui-ci se durcit fièrement. Des baisers sur les tempes, les yeux, les joues, des baisers dans le cou… Shikamaru se sentit transporté vers un autre monde. C'était si étrange toute cette douceur et légèreté. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus tellement les sensations étaient uniques et totalement différentes des autres… Kiba lui passa la langue au creux de l'oreille, caresse si sensible que Shikamaru ne put que se blottir davantage contre lui. Lorsque Kiba se saisit d'un bout de chair, il émit une plainte honteuse. Un gémissement si doux aux oreilles de Kiba. Celui-ci entreprit de sucer plus qu'embrasser cette peau si délicieuse et chaude.

— Pas… pas de marque... idiot… parvint à dire Shikamaru entre deux gémissements.

Kiba fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et poursuivi sa quête. Peu à peu, la chair tendre du cou de son compagnon prit la teinte de la possession, il la fixa un long moment puis il dit :

— Désolé, mais ta peau est vraiment délicieuse, fit-il tout en prenant de nouveau la bouche de son ami.

Avec ce baiser, il le bâillonna pour couper court à ses paroles. Il savait qu'il allait lui sortir une remarque ou un mot aussi froid que la glace, et il ne voulait pas faire ruiner toute sa maîtrise et son effort pour se contenir. Lui faire l'amour aussi lentement mettait ses sens à rude épreuve, mais il fallait le faire au moins une fois… il ferait comprendre à son amant à quel point il l'aimait à sa manière. Puisque les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir franchir ses lèvres, alors il ferait dire à Shikamaru à quel point il tenait à lui à sa façon.

Les lèvres de Kiba quittèrent la bouche, il descendit plus bas, vers le cou, puis les tétons, il prit un malin plaisir à les affoler les rendant durs de désir. Il sentit alors les mains de Shikamaru l'étreindre avec force pour mieux s'offrir à cette agréable et délicieuse sensation qui gagnait de plus en plus ses reins. Shikamaru avait chaud, si chaud… il haletait ne sachant comment faire comprendre à Kiba à quel point il aimait ce qu'il lui prodiguait. À chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il ne se sentait plus maître de son corps et de son esprit. Quand ils étaient rien que tous les deux, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Il se comportait alors d'une manière si osée… c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire à quel point il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait et surtout il ne voulait que lui… est-ce de l'amour ? Il ne savait pas… il n'était pas du style à crier haut et fort ce genre de choses… il aimait sa tranquillité, mais depuis qu'il était avec Kiba ça avait changé… perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit soudain la bouche de son compagnon se poser sur son ventre, puis descendre encore plus bas vers son membre.

Brusquement, Shikamaru reçut la brûlure de son regard et sentit à quel point il voulait prendre soin de lui en y allant le plus doucement possible.

C'était dérangeant…

Les préliminaires avaient assez duré au goût de Shikamaru, alors il souffla d'une voix vibrante :

— Je ne suis pas une fille que tu vas déflorer, arrête avec tout ça et prends moi !

Surpris par les paroles de son compagnon, Kiba demeura silencieux un bon petit moment ne sachant quoi répondre. Lui qui voulait faire en sorte que cela aille doucement, c'était son amant qui insistait à accélérer le rythme… il glissa son regard sur le sexe de Shikamaru et avec sa langue il le goûta d'un geste si lent et doux que son ami se sentit partir loin.

— Si… si tu continues à jouer avec mes nerfs, tu risques de le regretter plus tard ! Kiba ! Je te veux en moi, maintenant ! lança-t-il d'une voix calme, mais tout aussi rauque.

— Je ne t'ai même pas préparé-…

— Je veux te sentir en moi, le coupa Shikamaru. Ne t'en fais pas… ce sont des détails et depuis le temps… je suis habitué maintenant…

Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire… son fidèle et tranquille petit ami se montrait si vivant quand ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il se détacha légèrement de lui et vit la position que celui-ci prenait pour l'amener à le prendre. Il était jambes écartées ne demandant qu'à être pris au plus vite et son organe ne demandait qu'à être libéré du désir qui le gorgeait depuis le début.

Suivant ses souhaits, mais tout aussi les siens, il déposa un baiser sur la bouche si bavarde et le pénétra doucement. Kiba se dit alors qu'il était à sa place en ce lieu si étroit et chaud. C'était si bon d'être accueilli sans retenue, il aimait se sentir si désiré. Voilà exactement la manière dont Shikamaru avait trouvé pour lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et cela lui convenait, oui, cela lui convenait…

— Shi-chan… tu es si chaud…

Il se contenta de se blottir davantage contre son compagnon. La respiration de celui-ci se fit peu à peu rapide. A longs coups de reins, alternant avec des coups plus furtifs, mais précis, il glissait en lui, de plus en plus profondément et aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Il put alors toucher l'endroit de ce corps si chaud qui s'ouvrait comme à chaque fois à son passage.

Malheureusement, y aller doucement ne facilitait pas les choses… il lui souleva les hanches, se retira presque totalement et, bouche contre bouche, il lui dit de bien s'accrocher à lui, l'emprisonnant contre lui, il s'élança… Shikamaru se cambra, poussa un gémissement étouffé. Il se mit à bouger en lui avec force, les mouvements de va-et-vient se succédèrent, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus vigoureux… les gémissements devinèrent une douce et agréable musique aux oreilles de Kiba. Il s'enfonça en son ami avec encore plus de force et violence et il entendit alors celui-ci dire d'une voix haletante et rauque qu'il ne tenait plus et qu'il allait jouir.

— Moi aussi amour…

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, Kiba s'enfonçait aussi loin qu'il pouvait, il sentit qu'il allait se répandre très vite, il prit de nouveau la bouche de son ami et dit :

— Je t'aime… Shi-chan, je t'ai-…

— Imbécile, arrête de parler et-…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit Kiba se répandre en lui et lui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il roula sur le côté, le tenant dans ses bras, le souffle court et la respiration rapide. Ils étaient vidés…

— Tu as joui trop vite…

— Je… je t'avouais mon amour et toi tu m'insultes… dit-il tout en resserrant son étreinte. Putain, j'ai joui face à une insulte… ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

— Je savais que tu n'étais pas net…

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, enveloppé dans cette chaleur si agréable, Shikamaru se dit qu'il était chanceux… il tourna la tête vers son amant et il vit que celui-ci semblait s'être endormi… de sa main, il lui caressa la joue et murmura :

— Je… tenta-t-il de dire sans que ses mots ne parviennent à franchir ses lèvres.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, fit Kiba tout en ouvrant les yeux.

— Je n'allais rien dire… répliqua-t-il tout en retirant sa main, mais celle-ci se retrouva très vite prisonnière par une autre.

— Si tu le dis… dit Kiba dans un sourire. Mais tu sais, je n'ai plus besoin de les entendre, tu m'as déjà largement avoué ton amour pour ma personne avec ce magnifique corps, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il tout en dévorant du regard son vis-à-vis.

— Tu es un idiot fini… lança Shikamaru gêné.

— Un idiot fou amoureux, répondit-il tout en déposant un baiser au creux du cou de son ami.

— Lâche-moi idiot…

— Oh ! Oui, encore, j'adore !

Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur petit monde qu'une certaine petite créature se sentit bien seule et délaissée. Un grognement triste se fit entendre.

— Merde ! Akamaru ! fit Kiba tout en quittant son compagnon.

Il regagna le lit avec le chien dans ses bras, Shikamaru n'en revenait pas…

— Pas sur le lit, dit-il, contrarié.

— Quoi ? Shi-chan, s'il te plaît… il se fera tout petit.

— Non !

— Si tu m'aimes, dis-moi oui.

— Ça sera non !

— Shi-chan, tu es méchant… n'est-ce pas Akamaru ?

— La ferme ! Dépose-le aux pieds du lit!

— C'est mieux que rien…

Kiba laissa son chien au lieu dit, puis il se colla à son compagnon et commença une nouvelle torture, délicieuse et grisante.

_**o°oSNo°oNSo°oSNo°o**_

L'après-midi du vendredi touchait déjà à sa fin quand Sasuke revint chez son petit ami. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi chez lui. Son but premier était de récupérer le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour Naruto il y a de cela quelques semaines, mais le coup de téléphone de son frère l'avait retenu plus que nécessaire.

_**[Début du flash-back, une heure plus tôt…]**_

Sasuke se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de faire le tri dans son armoire quand son portable sonna. Il s'empressa de répondre croyant avoir Naruto au bout du fil.

— Na-chan, je serais bientôt là, encore-…

— Vous êtes trop collés l'un à l'autre, vous risquez de vous lasser… le coupa une voix amusée.

— Nii-san !

— Heureux de savoir que tu te souviens que tu as un frère…

— Je te signale que c'est toi qui es loin de la maison… répliqua Sasuke.

Depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait appelé pour lui signaler son absence, ils ne s'étaient plus contactés. Pour Sasuke, c'était une sorte d'habitude. Son frère pouvait ne pas revenir à la maison pendant des semaines, cependant, ils gardaient quand même un contact étroit, mais là… avec les derniers changements qui s'étaient opérés dans la vie de Sasuke et les problèmes que son frère rencontrait à ce moment dans son travail, c'était difficile de garder le contact…

— Ouais… répondit enfin Itachi d'une voix fatiguée. Comment ça se passe chez Haruka-san ?

— Ça va… son meilleur ami est revenu pour s'installer chez lui, fit Sasuke tout en mettant des vêtements dans un sac. Ils semblent très proches, je dirais même plus que ça… ajouta-t-il.

— Je vois…

— Ça ne te fait rien ?

— Comment ça ?

— Et bien, pour Haruka-san… je pensais que tu l'aimais…

Un rire résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

— À une époque peut-être… mais depuis son retour, j'ai bien vu qu'il me considérait tout sauf un ancien amant ou un truc du genre… il faut dire que c'était une erreur ce qu'il s'était produit des années plus tôt…

— Je ne comprends pas ta réaction…

— Tu sais, les gens changent et les sentiments évoluent, c'est comme ça… quand il était revenu, j'étais vraiment heureux de le retrouver, mais je savais que je devais rien attendre en retour. De plus, faire croire ça à ton petit blond, m'amusait beaucoup, termina-t-il dans un rire.

— Si tu le dis… comment ça se passe pour les soucis que tu as là-bas ?

— On a réussi à stopper le hacking… il faudra trouver-…

— Et les données volées ? le coupa Sasuke inquiet.

— Rien d'important, il faudra réorganiser notre système de sécurité, mais ça va…

— D'accord…

Sasuke était rassuré. Cette société que son père et ceux d'avant lui avaient bâti était la seule qui leur restait de leurs parents. Son frère avait très vite repris les rênes après leur mort sans jamais se plaindre, le laissant profiter de son enfance et adolescence comme les autres. Il avait été tout pour lui, et il comptait bien l'aider quand il en aurait le pouvoir.

— Dis, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à la fac avec ton niveau, une place-…

— Non, le coupa Sasuke tout en s'installant sur le bord du lit. J'ai besoin d'y aller, je ne pourrais pas faire comme toi, je ne suis pas assez doué pour ça…

— Tu te sous-estimes…

— Je préfère faire les choses à ma manière.

— Comme tu veux…

— Tu rentres quand ?

— Je ne sais pas… il faut que je calme nos actionnaires, ce qui va être dur… c'est la première fois qu'on est piraté de l'intérieur…

— Je vois…

— Bon, je te laisse, ma petite pause est finie… ma diabolique secrétaire est devant moi comme le cerbère qui garde la porte-…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'un étrange bruit se fit entendre. C'était comme si on avait lancé un objet lourd, et que celui-ci atterri avec fracas sur le sol.

— Yûki ! Tu aurais pu me tuer !

— Je vous ai raté, alors estimez-vous heureux… fit une voix lointaine.

— Tu sembles oublier qui paye tes chèques à chaque fin de mois-… Putain ! Tu veux vraiment me tuer ! lança-t-il à l'intéressée qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

— La réunion reprend dans cinq minutes, dépêchez-vous !

Un autre bruit se fit entendre, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cela faisait un petit moment que la secrétaire personnelle de son frère le traitait de la sorte. Il faut dire qu'elle avait su le mettre à jour. Au travail, il donnait toujours une image froide et professionnelle, mais la jeune femme avait très vite compris comment il était vraiment. Depuis maintenant trois ans, Itachi subissait ses remarques, elle n'avait jamais eu peur des représailles de sa part. Et pour son frère, il lui était impossible de s'en séparer. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle était devenue indispensable…

— Je vois que ça ne change pas entre vous deux, fit Sasuke.

— Cette femme est très compétente, mais elle ne sait pas **SE TAIRE** quand il le faut… répondit-il tout en appuyant bien comme il fallait sur le mot, comme si la jeune femme allait l'entendre.

— Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai un dîner ce soir.

— Ah, oui ! Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, vous aurez une table un peu à l'écart et pour la suite, elle est disponible, c'est bon.

— Super, merci !

— Ouais… ne gonfle pas trop la note, OK !

— Ça va, tu me connais.

— Je te laisse, avant que Yûki ne revienne me trucider…

— Ahah ! C'est simplement Yûki.

C'était juste une jeune femme vraiment belle et surtout gentille, du moins avec lui…

— Pour toi, oui, mais pour moi… merde, je dois te laisser, à bientôt.

— Ouais, à plus tard.

— Ah ! Sasuke, tu trouveras la photo que j'ai prise avant votre voyage sur mon bureau, pense à la prendre et donne-la à Haruka-san. Je te rappellerai, termina-t-il tout en raccrochant.

Sasuke fixa le téléphone avec un sourire. Il s'était toujours demandé comment cette femme d'à peine une cinquantaine de kilos pouvait se confronter à son frère avec autant de sang-froid. Ça restait un mystère…

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un truc à faire moi… et surtout un mec à supporter…

_**[Fin du flash-back.]**_

Il était dix-sept heures passées quand Sasuke regagna la maison de son petit ami. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était pratiquement chez-lui… peut-être avait-il besoin qu'on lui dise, mais une chose était sûre, il aimait cette maison et encore plus les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Portant son sac en bandoulière, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il manifestait son retour tout en prenant la direction de la cuisine. Les voix provenant de celle-ci l'incitaient à aller voir ce qui se passait.

— J'ai dit non !

— Mais il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser avant ses 25 ans, alors pourquoi tu refuses ?

— Parce que c'est une somme bien trop énorme pour un cadeau.

— J'ai raté plus de 16 ans de sa vie, j'ai besoin de lui donner ça… Haruka !

Sasuke suivit l'échange sans se manifester, il s'apprêta à rejoindre Naruto quand Kyosuke l'aperçut.

— Ah ! Sasuke ! Tu tombes bien, aide-moi avec cette tête de mule.

— HEY !

— Où est Naruto ? s'enquit Sasuke.

— Il est sous la douche… répondit Haruka tout en s'installant sur une chaise.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur les deux adultes, puis il posa son sac à terre et les rejoignit à table.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

— Il veut offrir ça à Naruto pour son anniversaire… fit Haruka tout en avançant une enveloppe.

Sasuke fixa l'objet devant lui, puis regarda tour à tour les deux adultes.

— Vas-y, regarde, l'encouragea le blond.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit l'enveloppe et en sortit ce qui semblait être un livret épargne. Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait, un, deux… cinq zéro !

— C'est…

— Trop… termina Haruka.

— Je ne sais pas … c'est une somme assez importante, Kyosuke-san pourquoi autant ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé…

— Comment ça ? s'enquit Haruka.

— C'est une bonne partie, je dirai carrément la moitié de l'assurance vie de mes parents… dit-il dans un soupir. On ne pouvait pas y avoir accès avant mes 25 ans, et c'était 21 ans pour Risa. On n'avait pas besoin de cet argent à ce moment-là…

— Mais il n'y avait pas autant ! lança Haruka surpris.

— Je l'ai fait travailler après avoir commencé à bosser…

— Pas seulement travailler… fit le blond.

— Enfin, bref, c'est pour Naruto et je veux qu'il ait cet argent !

— Je ne peux trop vous dire ce que vous devez faire, mais Haruka-san, vous pouvez faire confiance à Naruto, répondit Sasuke à son tour.

Haruka demeura silencieux un court moment, il finit par dire :

— Pas avant ses 25 ans ?

— Oui, j'ai fait en sorte que ça soit ainsi, le rassura Kyosuke.

— D'accord…

Il savait que son fils n'était pas du genre à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. Il était surtout quelqu'un qui surveillait plus que nécessaire ses dépenses. Mais des sommes aussi conséquentes pouvaient faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui…

Il en était là de ses pensées quand la voix de Sasuke le ramena au moment présent.

— Je vais ranger mes affaires. Ah ! Haruka-san, c'est de la part de mon frère, fit-il tout en déposant une petite enveloppe sur la table, puis il quitta la pièce.

Le père de Naruto s'en empara et l'ouvrit.

— Oh !

Kyosuke se plaça derrière son ami et sourit en voyant la photo.

— Elle a été bien prise, fit-il. C'était lui cette « personne » ?

— Je… oui…

Haruka n'en revenait pas ! Itachi avait bien su prendre l'expression et l'attitude de son fils et de Sasuke. Ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux. Il la fixa encore un court instant, puis la redéposa sur la table. Il se dit qu'elle serait très bien sur son bureau au côté des autres.

— Je vois… murmura Kyosuke.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite Kyosuke amorcer un mouvement vers lui. Au moment où les lèvres de celui-ci se posèrent sur sa nuque, il délaissa la photo tout en relevant la tête. Il soupira légèrement, puis il reporta son regard sur son ami. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise, celui-ci agirait à sa guise.

— On avait pourtant dit pas pendant la journée…

— Ah, bon ! Je ne me souviens pas.

Un soupir plus profond et lourd se fit entendre dans la pièce.

— Tu es bien jeune pour que ta mémoire te joue des tours, fit Haruka tout en se levant.

Il s'avança vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Il parcourra du regard la partie qui se trouvait devant lui et sourit. Il manquait encore le plus important au lieu, mais rien que le fait d'avoir nettoyé les allées, désherbé l'ensemble, celui-ci avait beaucoup plus d'allure.

Il quitta la contemplation du lieu et reporta son regard sur Kyosuke qui ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté des yeux. Il fit parcourir son regard sur cet homme qui le voyait aujourd'hui d'une toute autre façon. Il pensa alors qu'il le trouvait beau et attirant… c'était étrange de songer à lui avec ces termes. Mais après la discussion d'hier et le baiser qu'il avait échangé… difficile de le voir autrement…

_**[Début du flash-back.]**_

Haruka se trouvait à l'heure dite à attendre Kyosuke. Il était dix-neuf heures et celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir apparaître.

— Je lui ai pourtant dit à dix-neuf heures !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin de lui, il tourna la tête et vit un groupe d'élèves, et parmi eux l'une des siennes…

_« Super… il ne manquait plus que ça… »_

— Ah ! Sensei ! fit l'une des filles.

— Saya-chan !

_« Génial… la plus bavarde et curieuse de toutes… »_

— Que faites-vous encore ici ?

— Ma voiture…

— Comment ça ?

— Rien, j'attends mon ami qui doit venir me chercher.

— Un ami ! C'est rare de vous voir accompagné, Sensei…

_« Ça commence… Kyosuke, où es-tu ?... »_

— Oui…

C'était certain…

Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie à qui ce soit. Il était même certain que personne ne savait qu'il avait un fils à peine plus jeune qu'eux. C'étaient ses élèves et non autre chose. Il se devait d'imposer cette frontière et à plus forte raison quand il avait quelqu'un comme Saya.

— Il semble en retard, si vous voulez je peux vous conduire chez-…

— NON ! la coupa Haruka d'une voix forte.

— Oh ! Intéressant… fit-elle tout en se plaçant devant son professeur. Vous savez, je me rends compte qu'on ne sait pratiquement rien sur vous… êtes-vous marié sensei ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère.

Haruka demeura silencieux un petit moment, il finit par dire :

— Je suis veuf…

— Je… je suis désolée… je n'aurais-…

— Ah ! Il est là ! s'exclama-t-il heureux de mettre fin à cette discussion. Saya-chan, on se voit demain matin, bonne soirée.

À peine la voiture s'était-elle arrêtée que Haruka ouvrit la portière arrière et déposa son équipement, puis il s'installa à l'avant.

— Je suis désolé, je suis en retard-…

— Démarre !

— Qu'est-ce-… on dirait que cette fille veut te dire quelque chose ! fit Kyosuke tout en la fixant.

— Laisse tomber, démarre !

Kyosuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La voiture prit le chemin de retour habituel. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, le trajet s'était déroulé en silence. Haruka s'était laissé aller plus confortablement sur son siège.

— Excuse-moi pour mon retard, mais j'ai dû vérifier l'ensemble de la commande…

— La commande ?

— Pour le jardin.

— Ah ! Et ça t'a pris toute la journée ?

— Bien sûr que non… j'avais un rendez-vous à la banque…

— Hum…

Kyosuke regarda son ami du coin de l'œil, il semblait fatigué… encore… il soupira légèrement et se gara au premier emplacement libre qu'il vit. À l'absence du bruit du moteur, Haruka regarda son ami dans l'attente d'une explication. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit, c'était la façon dont celui-ci avait détaché sa ceinture, puis il le vit s'avancer vers lui. Inclinant doucement le visage, il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut profond et passionné. Cette fois, c'était une caresse bien claire, loin de l'ivresse et de l'égarement. Non, ce second baiser pouvait parfaitement être leur premier. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent avec frénésie et fougue, se mêlant, s'explorant encore et encore. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent enfin, impatientes et exigeantes. Haruka répondait avec tant de facilité et le surprit lui-même. Il déposa sa main sur la joue de Kyosuke pour mieux goûter à ce baiser, c'était si bon de s'abandonner…

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Haruka se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure comme s'il voulait vérifier que ce moment était bien réel… mais la voix de son ami le ramena au présent.

— Tu as répondu si facilement, est-ce que cela veut dire-…

— J'en ai eu envie, je crois… je ne sais pas… fit-il tout en détournant le regard.

— Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction si rapide…

— Je suis peut-être tout simplement en manque, murmura Haruka tout en observant l'extérieur.

— Ca j'avais compris, répondit Kyosuke tout en ramenant le visage de son ami à lui. Minato, je-…

— Haruka !

— Minato, répéta-t-il tout en ancrant son regard à celui de son ami. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, je veux continuer ma vie à tes côtés… continua-t-il dans un rire nerveux. J'ai pensé à te dire tellement de choses… mais là je ne me souviens de rien…

— Kyosu-…

— Non, laisse finir, du moins essayer… le coupa-t-il. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme tu as aimé Risa, de toute façon, on a qu'un seul et véritable amour dans la vie… mais essaie de m'aimer, du moins assez pour vivre quelque chose avec moi, fit-il tout en détournant le regard. Je ne pensais pas faire tout ça si vite… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Haruka, je te désire tellement que mes nuits sont des vrais supplices. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tenir pendant toute ces années, mon mariage m'a sans doute aidé… du moins au début. Quand je t'ai revu au cimetière, j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix de revenir. Il m'a fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps pour me retrouver et me reconstruire après la mort de Risa. Cependant, tout au long de cette période, jamais je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, à ma sœur et Naruto.

— Kyosuke, tu n'as pas à dire tout ça…

— J'y tiens… je veux que tu comprennes que je suis sérieux et que mes sentiments pour toi le sont tout autant. Quand on s'était embrassé hier soir, j'ai su que j'ai été à ma place et la manière dont ton corps avait répondu suffit largement pour moi. Haruka, je peux être patient, je l'ai été pendant seize années… mais là je sais que je ne pourrai pas attendre aussi longtemps, dit-il dans un rire. Je suis un homme après tout et j'ai des besoins tout comme toi… ajouta-t-il tout en regardant son ami. Peux-tu me voir comme un futur amant, un homme avec lequel tu voudrais continuer ce bout de chemin de cette courte vie ?

Que répondre à cela ?

Haruka ne le savait pas… cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation à proprement parler avec quelqu'un. En cet instant, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Réapprendre à vivre à deux ? Être aimé de nouveau et désiré ? Oui, il avait envie de cela, mais de là à imaginer faire tout cela avec son meilleur ami… pourtant, le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé voulait dire quelque chose, non ? La manière dont son corps avait répondu et la vitesse à laquelle son cœur s'était mis à battre démontrait à quel point il avait aimé ce contact et cette étreinte. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aimer comme il avait aimé Risa…

Il reporta son regard sur Kyosuke et fut saisi par le sérieux qui se lisait à travers ses yeux.

— Haruka, je ne te demande pas une réponse tout de suite, dit-il.

— Pourtant, tu veux que je te dise quelque chose…

— Je te mentirais si je te disais non…

— Laisse-moi le temps d'y voir un peu plus clair, fit-il.

— Je t'ai dit que je pouvais attendre…

— Mais pas longtemps aussi… répondit Haruka avec un sourire.

— Est… est-ce que je pourrai continuer à prendre soin de toi et de temps en temps t'embrasser ? s'enquit-il un sourire amusé.

— Tu ferais comme bon te sembles de toute façon… lança Haruka dans un léger soupir. Mais, évite de le faire pendant la journée… je ne veux pas que Naruto le sache de cette manière…

— Ça veut dire que tu n'exclus pas l'idée de recommencer-…

— Tais-toi ! Et redémarre, je veux retrouver mon lit…

— Oui, bonne idée ! On sera mieux dans un lit, répliqua Kyosuke rêveur.

— Mais à quoi tu penses encore ? Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

— Si, si, fit-il tout en quittant son stationnement. On sera mieux dans un lit, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il avec un plus large sourire.

— Je… laisse tomber…

_**[Fin du flash-back.]**_

La voix de Kyosuke le ramena au moment présent. Il le vit apparaître devant lui comme par enchantement.

— Demain, tu travailles ? demanda-t-il tout en déposant sa main contre la baie vitrée.

— Non… cette semaine, non, répondit-il tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Il vit son ami s'approcher de plus en plus vers son visage. Ils étaient face à face et pour toute limite, cette distance transparente et courte.

— Je ne t'ai pas encore embrassé aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Ah, oui ? C'était quoi ton bonjour de ce matin ?

— Ça ? Ça ne compte pas voyons… je t'ai à peine caressé du bout des lèvres…

— Hum…

Haruka était amusé par ce comportement si enfantin et joueur de son ami. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour lui, — en une nuit ça aurait été impossible de trouver une réponse de toute façon… —, mais il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie et il devait avouer qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir s'éloigner de lui. Il devait juste réapprendre à se confier, à parler, à rire, à désirer quelqu'un réellement avec son corps et son cœur…

— Haruka ? Ca va ? s'enquit Kyosuke d'une voix inquiète.

— Je… oui, répondit l'intéressé gêné.

_« Et voilà que je succombe déjà… »_

— Alors, je peux avoir mon baiser ?

— Attends ! l'arrêta le blond. Pas maintenant…

— Hein ? Non, je veux-…

— Ca sonne ! lança Haruka tout en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.

Kyosuke suivit la retraite précipitée de son ami plus amusé que jamais, puis il se décida à le suivre.

_« Ouff… j'ai eu chaud... il m'amène de plus en plus à suivre son rythme… »_

Il soupira légèrement et ouvrit la porte. Toute de suite, son visage s'illumina.

— Gaara !

— Haruka… san…

Le jeune homme se retrouva sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte emprisonné dans les bras de son aîné. Il était surpris par la réaction du père de son meilleur ami.

— Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Naruto sera vraiment content.

— Je… oui… Haruka-san, pouvez-vous me lâcher-…

Gaara ne put terminer sa phrase que le blond se vit attirer vers l'arrière. Tout s'était déroulé à une telle vitesse que Haruka ne comprit rien. Il y avait à peine quelques secondes, il souhaitait la bienvenue au meilleur ami de son fils et là il était maintenu contre un corps chaud et familier. Il retrouva très vite ses esprits, il se tourna vers le propriétaire des bras qui le maintenaient fermement contre son torse et fut saisi par le sérieux du regard de Kyosuke. Sentir le corps de son ami contre le sien éveilla très vite en lui une sensation familière, la même qui s'était emparée de lui la première fois où il l'avait étreint. La voix dangereusement menaçante de celui-ci le réveilla de sa courte rêverie.

— Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais il est à moi ! lança Kyosuke avec sérieux.

— Quoi ? Kyosu-…

— Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi ? demanda-t-il tout en reportant son regard sur son ami.

Gaara fixa le nouveau venu sans comprendre. Enfin, si, il avait compris que celui-ci le prenait pour le… le petit ami du père de son ami ! Il reporta son regard sur le père de son meilleur ami et se demanda s'il était bien dans la bonne maison…

_« Attends un peu ! Depuis quand Haruka-san sortait-il avec des hommes ? »_

— Haruka-san, je ne comprends pas trop, mais votre ami semble se méprendre sur moi…

Toujours emprisonné dans les bras de Kyosuke, Haruka laissa lui échapper un long et profond soupir. Il se demanda si son ami n'avait pas bu quelque chose qui passait mal… mais il se rappela que celui-ci était résistant à pratiquement tout… son comportement était tout à fait normal en fin de compte… avoir une relation avec ce genre de personne ne serait pas de tout repos… déjà, être seulement ami représentait un réel défi pour lui. Décidément, rien ne serait simple. Il tenta de s'extirper de l'étreinte du brun, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

— Pour se méprendre, il se méprend… finit-il par répondre. Kyosuke, c'est l'ami de Naruto, plus précisément son meilleur ami, ajouta-t-il avec calme. Tu es venu pour son anniversaire ?

_« Il vaut mieux que je reste calme… c'est déjà assez dur d'être dans cette position… son souffle… son souffle… »_

— Je… oui, Sasuke m'a invité. Je comptais venir demain, mais me voilà, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

— Ça lui fera très plaisir. Viens, installe-toi dans le salon, je vais le prévenir, dit le blond tout en tournant la tête vers Kyosuke. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, j'aime te tenir ainsi contre-…

À peine son regard avait-il croisé celui de Haruka, qu'il délaissa sa prise.

_« Toute bonne chose avait une fin… » _

Ils se retrouvèrent très vite dans ladite pièce. Le maître des lieux s'était dirigé vers le premier étage.

— Je suis Kyosuke, l'oncle de Naruto, fit-il tout en tendant sa main vers Gaara. Et le meilleur ami du beau blond qui vient de partir, enchaîna-t-il tout en souriant vers la direction qu'il avait prise.

Gaara se saisit de la main tendue devant lui et sourit. Il se dit qu'en si peu de temps, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

_**o°oSNo°oNSo°oSNo°o**_

Naruto se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller quand Sasuke l'avait rejoint. Pour l'occasion, une tenue habillée était de rigueur. De ce fait, le blond se trouvait devant le grand miroir de son armoire quand le brun s'était matérialisé devant lui.

— P'tain ! Elle me fait chier cette cravate ! lança-t-il exaspéré.

— Laisse-moi faire, se contenta de dire le brun.

— Désolé…

— Tu es beaucoup trop nerveux, ce n'est qu'un dîner…

— Je sais… murmura Naruto tout en se tournant vers son compagnon pour lui permettre de mieux nouer la cravate.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas la raison de ta grande anxiété… souffla Sasuke tout en arrêtant son regard sur le bleu profond du blond.

— Je… je ne sais pas… fit-il tout en détournant le regard.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce, faisant naître entre les deux amants une étrange atmosphère.

— Tu mens mal… finit par dire Sasuke. Voilà, c'est fini… ajouta-t-il tout en tapotant légèrement le torse de Naruto.

— Merci.

— Ça aurait été plus simple de tout t'enlever, tu es beaucoup trop beau… dit-il tout en s'éloignant.

— Idiot…

Sasuke regarda son ami et lui tendit une boîte joliment enveloppée.

— Je ne pourrai pas attendre ce soir, c'est pour toi, fit-il tout en tendant l'objet. Na-chan, joyeux anniversaire !

Naruto fixa la boîte de longues secondes et finit par la prendre. Une très grande émotion le saisit. C'était la première fois, le premier cadeau que Sasuke lui faisait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il reporta son regard sur son compagnon et il vit que celui-ci attendait avec impatience une réaction de sa part. Il lui sourit tendrement et se précipita dans ses bras. Une étreinte forte et chaleureuse, il se serra contre lui tout en murmurant un merci, un simple mot, mais qui toucha Sasuke profondément.

— Ouvre-la avant de me remercier, répondit-il amusé.

— Peu importe, c'est un cadeau de l'homme que j'aime c'est tout ce qui compte, lança Naruto tout en s'écartant.

Avec des gestes lents, mais très vite fébriles et impatients Naruto se débarrassa du papier, puis il ouvrit la petite boite et se figea.

— Mais c'est… c'est…

Une montre… une magnifique et splendide montre… et pas n'importe quelle montre, c'était celle qu'ils avaient admiré lors de leur première sortie. Ils étaient promenés ce jour-là dans le quartier qui offrait les plus belles, mais tout aussi chères créations… ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une boutique qui vendait des montres et à la vitrine Naruto avait toute de suite flashé sur la Grande Compilation « Gyrotourbillon » de Jaeger-LeCoultre. Elle était vraiment majestueuse et belle, mais très vite son prix l'avait refroidi et le fit quitter sa contemplation. Et là, elle se trouvait devant lui… cependant, c'était un cadeau beaucoup trop cher… il ne pouvait pas accepter…

— Cela fait des mois que je l'ai chez moi bien au chaud, j'étais si impatient de te l'offrir, fit Sasuke avec un sourire gêné.

— Reprends-la !

— Qu… Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas? Je pensais te faire plaisir, je me suis-…

— Non, ce n'est pas ça…

— Alors quoi ? répliqua Sasuke légèrement sur la défensive.

Surpris par le ton du brun, Naruto se figea.

— Excuse-moi… je pensais qu'elle te plairait… reprit le brun.

— Elle me plaît, elle me plaît vraiment beaucoup, mais elle est beaucoup trop chère… je ne peux pas-…

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est un cadeau, un cadeau ! Tu ne dois rien voir de plus, rien de moins. Je t'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu comprends ? Je veux te voir sourire, un sourire identique à celui que tu m'as donné il y a à peine quelques minutes… pourquoi dois-tu gâcher ce moment ?

— Je ne veux pas le gâcher, c'est-…

— Na-chan, c'est mon premier cadeau pour toi… accepte-le, s'il te plait.

Que répondre après cela…

Naruto se contenta de défaire la montre de son boîtier et la fixa.

— Laisse-moi faire, souffla Sasuke.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis, rendant cet instant plus intense et particulier que jamais.

— Merci, répéta-t-il de nouveau. Je te promets d'en prendre soin, assura-t-il tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

— Oui, fit Sasuke amusé. J'ai encore un autre petit cadeau, mais je te le donnerai plus tard dans la soirée, ajouta-t-il tout en caressant la joue du blond.

— Quoi ? Attends ! La montre me suffit !

— Juste un tout petit, rassure-toi, lança le brun tout en sortant de la chambre. Je vais me changer, on se retrouve en bas.

Naruto reporta son attention de nouveau sur sa montre et sourit. Elle était vraiment magnifique, se dit-il tout en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sasuke s'en était souvenu après tout ce temps… pourtant, cela s'était passé en à peine quelques minutes, mais apparemment cela avait suffi pour que son compagnon s'en souvienne. Cela serait-il le cas pour tout ?

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand la voix de son père le ramena au moment présent.

— Ah ! Tu es déjà prêt, excellent !

— Et toi, non… on part dans à peine une demi-heure pourtant, fit Naruto tout en se levant.

— C'est à cause de ton cher oncle…

_« Merde… »_

— Kyosuke ! Pourquoi ? Il t'a coincé contre un mur ou un truc du genre, répliqua l'adolescent amusé.

Face au silence de son père, Naruto arrêta de rire et le fixa.

— Oh !

— Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… il aime jouer avec mes nerfs, il a toujours…

Sa maigre explication mourut dans sa bouche tellement elle était fausse…

— Laisse tomber… on peut parler de ça une autre fois ?

— Si… si tu veux…

Naruto se contenta de sortir de sa chambre et regagner le rez-de-chaussée.

Son père avec son oncle ?

Voilà bien une étrange association… cependant, il devait reconnaître que son père semblait être quelque peu différent et sans doute un peu plus lui-même en compagnie de son ami. Naruto avait remarqué que celui-ci souriait plus souvent, s'emportant tout autant, mais il gardait toujours cette lueur si nouvelle dans son regard. Il semblait plus heureux et surtout serein, devait-il en être satisfait ?

La réponse était claire et simple, oui !

Il avait lu beaucoup de choses sur sa mère, son père et son oncle par le biais des journaux. Elle disait souvent qu'un lien particulier les liait tous les trois. Elle n'avait pas su le définir, mais malgré ça, Naruto avait compris. Il avait compris que ces trois personnes s'aimaient d'une manière inconditionnelle et unique. Alors, si son père souhaitait entreprendre une relation avec son oncle, il ne trouverait rien à redire… il pourrait enfin être aimé et sûrement répondre à cet amour.

Peu à peu, ses pas le menèrent au salon. Il remarqua Kyosuke assit sur l'un des fauteuils et toujours pas… habillé encore !

— Kyosuke-oji-…

— Je l'ai déjà dit ! Appelle-moi autrement ! le coupa le brun tout en se levant. Je vais me changer aussi tant qu'à faire…

— Comme si c'était facile… murmura Naruto tout en détournant le regard.

— Bonsoir Naru, le salua Gaara avec un sourire.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire, puis le prit dans ses bras et dit :

— Merci, merci d'être là… ça n'aurait pas été la même chose sans toi.

— Sans doute, mais tu devrais remercier ton beau brun, fit Gaara tout en s'écartant. C'est grâce à lui que je suis là.

— Oh ! Ça m'étonne de lui…

— Ça prouve qu'il tient vraiment à toi, fit Gaara. Il savait que tu ne serais pas totalement heureux… il m'a appelé hier… je l'ai quelque peu fait chier, dit-il dans un rire.

— Idiot… souffla Naruto tout en donnant un léger coup à son ami. J'aimerais vraiment que vous soyez amis…

— Tu rêves Na-chan ! lança Sasuke tout en les rejoignant. Ce mec prend un malin plaisir à me faire chier… ajouta-t-il tout en s'avançant vers eux. Quel déplaisir de te revoir Gaara…

— Déplaisir partagé, répliqua Gaara.

— S'il vous plaît, essayez au moins de vous supporter pour ce soir… dit Naruto dans un soupir.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard, puis ils répondirent d'une même voix :

— Je vais essayer !

« _J'espère… » _pensa Naruto tout en portant son regard sur Sasuke.

À peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils posés sur lui qu'il rougit. Il n'avait jamais vu son compagnon ainsi vêtu. Il était terriblement beau… il portait magnifiquement bien ce costume sombre. Naruto avait l'impression que celui-ci avait été taillé sur mesure tellement tout était parfaitement ajusté. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts lui donnant un aspect élégant tout en étant décontracté…

— Na-chan ?

— Quoi ? s'enquit-il gêné de son regard appuyé.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Tu auras le plaisir de me déshabiller plus tard si tu veux…

— Oui… QUOI ?

Un rire amusé s'échappa alors du brun faisant rougir encore plus Naruto.

La soirée s'annonçait mouvementée, mais la nuit tout autant… du moins il l'espérait…

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Bon voilà... j'attends vos impressions :x

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui cloche, OK!

Bon, je retourne m'occuper du clean des projets de ma team...

Bonne soirée et à très bientôt.

Kain


	21. Chapter 20

_**Merci à**_: Tigrou19, **doudou352**, marions, **Toruna Kimauzu**, Nori, **hittokiri-chan**, li-san, **DLT**, Mialye et **MrsSimply**.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 20

* * *

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une ambiance très chaleureuse et conviviale. Naruto était très étonné par l'étrange entente entre Sasuke et Gaara. Ces deux-là s'étaient comportés d'une manière vraiment amicale et mature pour changer… Le blond s'était attendu à tout sauf à être écouté par ces deux têtus. Cependant, ils avaient fait ce qu'il avait demandé et la soirée s'était passée magnifiquement bien. Naruto avait tant espéré voir une telle « relation » entre son compagnon et son meilleur ami, les entendre plaisanter de tout et de rien, de parler tout simplement, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait… Néanmoins, il savait que ce n'était que pour ce soir… Dès le lendemain, tout reviendrait comme avant.

Le blond avait déjà pris sa décision, alors avant que cette entente éphémère ne s'envole, il se dit que ce soir, il allait tout faire pour rendre cela possible. Ils allaient parler tous les trois, cela ne donnerait sûrement pas grande chose, mais il fallait essayer… Et dire au revoir à ce qu'il prévoyait de faire à leur retour…

Arrivé à la maison, Naruto avait demandé à son ami de rester pour la nuit. Celui-ci avait prévu de rentrer à son hôtel, mais très vite le blond l'avait fait changer d'avis.

C'était si facile…

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux deux adultes, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond. Ses deux amis avaient tout de suite compris qu'ils allaient devoir parler pour comprendre les raisons qui les poussaient à se détester alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Une fois dans la pièce, Naruto referma la porte derrière lui, et se mit devant ses deux amis.

— Na-chan, on devrait aller se coucher… Il se fait tard, lança Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

— Ça me coûte de le dire, mais il a raison…, fit Gaara à son tour.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la chambre. Les deux « ennemis » ne souhaitaient pas échanger plus de civilités que ça en si peu de temps. À leur façon, ils tentaient d'échapper à la confrontation qui semblait devenir de plus en plus imminente.

— Asseyez-vous !, leur intima le blond avec force.

— HAI !, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils furent si surpris qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le sol. Ils adoptaient une attitude si soumise, sans parler de leur réaction si synchrone… C'était effrayant !

Naruto les fixa un bon petit moment, puis il lâcha un lourd soupir. Il était déjà si fatigué avant même d'avoir pu commencer. Il se rendit compte que son entreprise allait être plus difficile et compliquée… Pourquoi devait-il faire tout le travail à leur place ? Ils étaient si têtus… Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre…

_« Dire que c'est mon anniversaire… Adieu les merveilleux et doux câlins… », _se dit Naruto tout en s'installant à son tour face à eux.

— Vous pouvez vous mettre à l'aise…, fit-il tout en dénouant sa cravate et enlevant sa veste.

— Tu… Tu es sûr ?, s'enquirent-ils de concert.

Naruto leur envoya un regard brillant d'une étrange lueur. Le bleu de ses yeux avait pris une teinte métallique et froide… Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de frémir. Décidément, il adorait ce bleu si profond et unique.

— Bon, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas ?, demanda Naruto tout en fixant les deux jeunes hommes.

Sasuke et Gaara se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis ils se snobèrent tout aussi vite. Ils ne voulaient apparemment pas parler et surtout pas devenir autre chose que ce qu'ils étaient déjà…

— Je ne vous comprends pas… Vous vous êtes si bien comportés il y a à peine une heure…

— C'était pour te faire plaisir et surtout parce que c'était ton anniversaire, fit Sasuke.

— Ecoute Naru, je comprends ce que tu veux faire, mais je ne pourrai pas m'entendre avec ce type !, répliqua Gaara tout en désignant le brun du doigt.

— Mais vous -

— C'est la même chose pour moi !, le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto sentit l'exaspération monter en lui. Ces deux-là étaient si butés… Et même s'il les enfermait à double tour dans une pièce, ils trouveraient le moyen de s'ignorer…

« _Seuls ? La voilà la solution ! », _s'exclama intérieurement Naruto.

— Vous êtes sûrs ?, leurs demanda-t-il tout en se levant.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le blond se dirigea vers la porte et il dit tout en sortant :

— Vous aurez largement le temps de parler, enfermés dans cette pièce, lança-t-il tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge. Ils étaient tellement surpris par la réaction de Naruto que les mots leur manquèrent. Il n'y avait pas que les mots d'ailleurs… Ils n'osèrent pas non plus esquisser un seul geste. Ils demeurèrent assis à même le sol, laissant le silence de la nuit prendre de plus en plus de place, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne gênant et pesant. La fine lumière de la pleine lune éclairait la pièce, donnant au lieu une étrange atmosphère.

— Il nous a enfermé…, souffla Sasuke pour lui-même.

La voix du brun fit sortir Gaara de son mutisme. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon de fortune et dit :

— Et je doute qu'il nous ouvre sans qu'on ait réglé notre problème…

— Putain… Il veut qu'on devienne amis à ce point !, lança le brun tout en se grattant la tête.

— J'en ai l'impression…, répondit Gaara tout en se levant.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard et sourit. Il se rendit compte que les goûts de son ami n'avaient pas changé. Un grand poster d'un terrain de baseball trônait sur le mur, des photos d'eux sur le coin du bureau, une autre du petit ami du blond sur la table de nuit… La meilleure place… La décoration de la pièce correspondait à la personnalité de son ami, rien n'avait changé sur ce point… Son attention se porta sur un objet très familier, le rendant nostalgique. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla vers ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter.

— Il l'a gardé…

Au son de la voix de Gaara, Sasuke se leva et le rejoignit. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et posa son regard sur ce qu'il contemplait. Il vit le gant de baseball entre ses mains, ce même gant que Naruto tenait parfois contre lui avec un sourire triste, mais tout aussi heureux. Il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu avec… Ce jour-là, il était couché sur son lit, le regard ailleurs et l'expression si abattue, serrant contre lui ce morceau de cuir sombre. Il lui avait demandé ce qui le rendait ainsi. Il lui répondit alors avec un sourire forcé qu'il allait bien et que ça lui passerait…

_« Alors, il pensait à lui… »_

— C'est de toi ?, demanda le brun légèrement sur la défensive.

Surpris par le ton de la voix de Sasuke, Gaara le fixa un bon petit moment avant de finir par répondre.

— Oui… Je le lui avais offert pour son neuvième anniversaire…

— Je vois… Je ne savais pas qu'il pratiquait…, fit le brun tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

— Au collège oui… On s'était rencontrés la première fois grâce à une simple balle de baseball, dit Gaara avec un sourire.

— Il ne m'a rien dit… En fait, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi…

— Ça ne m'étonne pas… Si j'ai bien compris, tout s'est enchaîné très vite entre vous…

— Je… Oui…

Sasuke n'en revenait pas… Il savait déjà tout de sa rencontre avec Naruto… Pourquoi lui, il ne savait rien ? Se demanda-t-il tout en joignant ses mains devant lui. Dans un sens, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant toutes ces années où ils avaient été loin l'un de l'autre. À ce moment-là, pour le brun, ce n'était pas si important que ça… Il voulait juste profiter de la présence du blond à ses côtés et ne penser à rien d'autre. Mais voilà que cela se tournait contre eux… Contre lui…

— Je l'aime…

Aux mots du brun, Gaara le regarda sans trop savoir ce qu'il pouvait répondre, s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et se contenta de regarder les photos qui se trouvaient devant lui.

— Quand je l'ai retrouvé, je ne pensais à rien d'autre que l'avoir à mes côtés et pouvoir enfin le tenir contre moi… Au début, quand je l'ai revu la première fois, j'ai cru que mon imagination me jouait encore des tours, fit Sasuke dans un rire. Mais quand j'ai revu ses yeux, ses magnifiques beaux yeux, j'ai compris qu'il était enfin là… De retour près de moi…, ajouta-t-il tout en serrant fermement ses mains jointes. Je n'ai pas pensé évoquer le passé… Je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde avec lui tout simplement… Alors, quand je t'ai vu si complice et surtout si proche de lui, je t'ai détesté — sans trop comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs… — je te voyais comme un rival, comme le mec qui allait me le reprendre de nouveau… Je ne t'aime pas et je doute que ce sentiment change…, conclut-il tout en regardant Gaara dans les yeux.

Le roux laissa ses iris vert clair sonder son vis-à-vis. Ses paroles étaient sérieuses, et cela le fit sourire. Il avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas… Etrangement, lui, il ne ressentait rien de tel. Certes, il ne le supportait pas, mais de là à le détester… Si Sasuke disait ces mots avec autant d'aplomb, c'est qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire de lui, ce qui était normal dans un sens… Tant que Naruto répondait à ses sentiments, tout le reste lui importait peu. Il admirait ça. Il soupira légèrement et dit :

— Il n'avait jamais aimé que toi…

— Quoi ?

— Tu es le seul… Il ne cessait de répéter et de me parler de toi, ton prénom ne l'avait jamais quitté. Que ce soit dans son sommeil ou tout simplement quand on discutait… Kei-chan par ici, Kei-chan par là… Il n'a jamais aimé que toi. Il a pourtant essayé de t'aimer à travers quelqu'un d'autre… Mais c'était finalement impossible… Keiko n'était pas toi…

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Sasuke laissait les paroles de Gaara prendre peu à peu place dans sa tête. Naruto ne l'avait jamais oublié, il avait toujours été le seul et unique dans son cœur. Il se sentit heureux, plus heureux que jamais…

— Elle me ressemblait tant que ça ?

— C'était toi, mais en féminin, répondit le roux dans un sourire.

— Oh !

— Mais sans ton sale caractère !, reprit-il moqueur.

— Le tien n'est pas mieux…, répliqua Sasuke.

— Je suis super gentil moi, contrairement à toi !, renchérit Gaara de plus belle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

— Idiot !

— Je t'emmerde…

À peine Sasuke avait prononcé ces mots que Gaara explosa de rire. Vexé, le brun se leva et se pointa devant son « ennemi » et demanda d'une voix contrariée :

— Quoi encore ?

— Rien… Juste…, tenta de dire le roux dans un rire encore plus fort. Putain, tu es chiant comme mec, parvint-il à dire tout en fixant son vis-à-vis. Mais étrangement, je ne te déteste toujours pas…

— La ferme !

— Oui, oui…

— On est loin d'être amis là…

— C'est sûr, dit Gaara tout en déposant le gant sur le bureau. Tu ne le feras pas souffrir, hein ?

— Pour rien au monde !

— Si un jour je me rends compte que tu lui as fait du mal, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

— Tu l'aimes à ce point ?, s'enquit le brun tout en se plaçant devant la baie vitrée.

— Pas de la même façon que toi, je te rassure, répliqua Gaara amusé.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas, assura Sasuke.

— Si tu le dis… Je l'aime, oui, répondit-il enfin. Il compte énormément pour moi… J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais bien plus que mon frère et ma sœur… Depuis nos huit ans, je ne l'ai jamais quitté. On avait tout partagé, le meilleur comme le pire. Il pleurait toujours ton absence, et j'étais là pour le réconforter… Je t'ai détesté à ces moments-là…

— J'imagine bien…, fit le brun dans un soupir.

— Voilà pourquoi je ne te supporte pas, mais…

— Mais ?

— On doit trouver un moyen… On va se voir pratiquement tous les jours d'ici quelques mois…

— Merci de le rappeler…

Un rire franc résonna dans la chambre.

— C'est si difficile à accepter ?

— Oh ! Oui…

Sasuke reporta son regard au loin, la nuit était tombée depuis des heures, mais la clarté de la lune éclairait la ville comme en plein jour. Il l'observa un long moment, puis il reprit :

— Je pense pouvoir me préparer à cette idée.

Pour toute réponse Gaara lui sourit. Il se dit que finalement une amitié serait peut-être possible entre eux. Tant qu'ils pouvaient se supporter, tout était réalisable… Du moins, il l'espérait…

— Il compte nous laisser enfermés combien de temps à ton avis ?

— Va savoir… Et moi qui comptais finir la soirée en beauté, c'est raté…, fit Sasuke tout en regagnant le lit.

— Ouais…, répondit simplement Gaara tout en s'installant à son tour à ses côtés.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il prit comme à son habitude, toujours à la même heure son téléphone pour vérifier s'il avait un quelconque message… Depuis quelques semaines c'était devenu un geste quotidien, et ce soir c'était la même chose. Il parcourut l'écran du regard et sourit en voyant l'icône s'animer. À peine avait-il fini de lire le message qu'il s'empressa de répondre.

— Il vaut mieux que tu l'appelles, non ?, s'enquit le brun tout en se laissant retomber sur le dos.

— Je… Non… Elle est sûrement endormie à l'heure actuelle…

— Hum… Ce n'est pas moi qui t'empêche de le faire au moins ?, demanda Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

— Ha ha ha, très drôle…

— Tu sais, j'aurais aimé te laisser seul, mais, comme tu vois, on est toujours coincés ici _**tous les deux**_ !

— Ça t'amuse, hein ?

— Oui ! répliqua Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

— Finalement, je ne t'aime pas…

— Oh ! Je suis choqué d'entendre ça, fit le brun faussement blessé.

— Ta gueule !

Le brun sourit de plus belle tout en fermant les yeux. Il sentait que le sommeil le gagnait de plus en plus, mais sans Naruto à ses côtés, il serait très agité…

_« Na-chan, reviens vite… »_

_**o°oSNo°oNSo°oSNo°o**_

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, Naruto demeura devant celle-ci quelques secondes, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de les laisser seuls dans un espace aussi réduit… A tout moment, ils risquaient de se sauter à la gorge comme des idiots finis… Mais il se rassura très vite en se disant qu'ils étaient au-delà de tout ça. Du moins, il l'espérait…

Il soupira légèrement, puis prit la direction du rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, la furtive discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père lui revint en mémoire. Il s'arrête devant sa chambre avec une envie folle de l'interroger sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui sembla que son père était sur le point de lui confier son éventuelle relation avec son oncle, mais il s'était tu très vite… Il lui avait paru quelque peu perdu.

— C'est nouveau, fit Naruto pour lui dans un rire.

Il prit la direction de la cuisine quand les voix de son père et son oncle lui parvinrent de la chambre de celui-ci, la porte étant entrouverte, c'était facile d'écouter sans le vouloir…

— Décidément… C'est devenu une habitude… Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu !, se dit Naruto pour lui-même tout en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ses tentatives se soldèrent très vite par un énorme échec puisque la discussion arrivait à ses oreilles… Il décida de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises , son verre d'eau à la main et laissa le flux de paroles l'atteindre sans pour autant y prêter attention. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et alla dans la chambre de Sasuke pour tuer le temps.

_**o°oSNo°oNSo°oSNo°o**_

— Le veto a dit qu'il lui faudra un peu temps encore pour pouvoir manger par lui-même… Heureusement qu'on est rentrés assez tôt ce soir, je ne me sentais pas totalement à l'aise en le laissant seul…, fit Haruka tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Oui…, répondit Kyosuke tout en déposant la seringue avec laquelle il avait alimenté son compagnon de chambre.

— Tu veux que je fasse la suite ?

— Non, c'est bon, dit le brun dans un murmure.

Haruka s'installa alors à bonne distance de Kyosuke. Celui-ci semblait être totalement absorbé à caresser et à nettoyer tout doucement une boule de poils vivante. Vu son état, il fallait lui faire sa toilette et faire en sorte qu'il soit le mieux possible.

Cela faisait deux jours que ce chaton vivait dans sa chambre… Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Haruka voulait l'offrir à son fils, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le faire. Il l'avait trouvé dans un carton, miaulant avec une détresse déchirante. Il était sale, fatigué et surtout affamé. Après l'avoir caressé du bout des doigts, il ne put se résoudre à le laisser dans cet endroit si menaçant et inquiétant. Depuis lors, il faisait tout pour que Naruto et Sasuke ne se rendent pas compte de sa présence. C'était plutôt facile, puisqu'ils avaient cours pratiquement toute la journée et que le reste du temps, ils étaient tellement occupés par eux-mêmes que le chaton passait inaperçu… Mais Haruka doutait que cela ne dure… Il était certes calme et faible encore pour se promener un peu partout dans la maison, mais cela ne saurait tarder…

Kyosuke quitta des yeux le petit animal et observa son ami. Depuis leur retour du restaurant, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il déposa la boule de poils, qui semblait s'être très vite endormie dans son panier, et vint se placer face à son ami.

— Haruka ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il avança sa main vers son visage et la déposa sur sa joue. À ce geste, le blond se réveilla et fixa son ami quelque peu perdu.

— Tu étais où ? s'enquit le brun avec un sourire.

— Je…

Honteux du chemin qu'avaient pris ses pensées, le blond baissa les yeux, tentant de refouler cet étrange sentiment qui l'avait saisi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au restaurant. Le regard des femmes sur Kyosuke, des hommes aussi… Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de le perdre sans même l'avoir eu… Quand Kyosuke s'était aperçu du regard assassin qu'il lançait sur les personnes qui le dévoraient des yeux, il avait dit sur un ton plaisantin qu'il semblait jaloux et qu'il aimait le voir ainsi. Haruka se sentit plus idiot que jamais…

En à peine quelques jours, Kyosuke avait très vite su se trouver une place parmi eux et plus encore dans la vie de Haruka. Il voulait nier les faits, mais la vérité était là… Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour lui… Quand il était apparu un peu plus tôt dans le hall habillé de son costume, le blond s'était senti étrange, une émotion qu'il avait cru depuis longtemps éteinte avait pris possession de tout son être et l'avait réduit au silence. L'homme qui s'était trouvé devant lui avait paru comme un étranger, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois… Il s'était mis à imaginer à être embrassé, caressé par ses yeux tout aussi bleus que les siens et être dévoré par cette bouche qui semblait si experte… Quand Kyosuke s'était approché de lui, il l'avait regardé avec une étrange lueur au fond des yeux, ça ressemblait à du désir… Un désir longtemps retenu… Comment les choses avaient-elles pu s'enchaîner si vite ? Il y avait à peine quelques jours, il le considérait comme un frère, son meilleur ami et voilà qu'après seulement deux ou trois baisers, il voulait plus et aller plus loin…

_« Jaloux… Oui, je l'étais… C'était à cause de toi… »,_ pensa-t-il tout en fixant son ami.

S'il lui avouait cette pensée, Kyosuke ne perdrait plus une seconde pour le prendre et le faire sien.

— Tu penses encore à ça…, fit Kyosuke comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

— Pas… Pas du tout…, répondit Haruka gêné.

— Ben, voyons…

— Je me disais juste qu -

— Embrasse-moi ! lança Kyosuke d'une voix autoritaire.

— Quoi ? N… Non…

— Fais-moi comprendre que je ne dois voir que toi, que je ne dois désirer que toi, que je ne dois fantasmer que sur toi, que je ne dois aimer que toi… Embrasse-moi !, répéta le brun tout en prenant la main du blond dans la sienne.

Au flux des paroles de son ami, le cœur de Haruka se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Il le considéra pendant de longues secondes avant d'oser enfin esquisser un mouvement vers lui. La demande de Kyosuke sonnait comme un ordre, mais étrangement il aimait ça. Il amorça un geste vers le visage de son meilleur ami, effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres entrouvertes tout en caressant avec son pouce cette partie inférieure de cette bouche si gourmande et experte.

— Embrasse-moi, redit le brun tout en considérant Haruka avec attention.

Kyosuke n'en revenait pas… Il le touchait exactement comme il avait tant rêvé le faire ces derniers jours. Il voulait qu'il fasse le premier pas cette fois-ci, mais en même temps, il lui était impossible de demeurer impassible. Alors, il prit la main qui s'était attardée sur ses lèvres, et de la langue, en caressa légèrement les doigts, la paume, Haruka ferma les yeux. A la réaction du blond, Kyosuke sourit tout en déposant des furtifs baisers sur le poignet. Une, deux, trois fois. Puis il reformula sa demande une troisième fois, d'une voix si sensuelle et rauque qu'elle éveilla en Haruka un désir incontrôlable de l'embrasser.

— Embrasse-…

Les lèvres de Haruka, hésitantes et incertaines, le réduisirent au silence. Kyosuke fut en premier temps surpris, mais très vite, il se reprit et répondit aussi calmement qu'il pouvait à la caresse délicate de son ami. Ce premier contact était tendre, lent et doux, mais très vite, le blond se libéra et se montra plus audacieux et impérieux. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande joie face à l'audace de Haruka. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Kyosuke se retrouva allongé sur le dos, son ami contre lui, l'explorant et le découvrant par ce simple baiser qui était synonyme de tant de promesses pour le brun. La langue du blond s'aventura plus loin dans son voyage et rencontra sa compagne pour une délicieuse et passionnante danse.

Le désir montait en Kyosuke de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il sentit Haruka bouger contre son membre qui commençait à prendre peu à peu vie. Il tenta de l'empêcher de se frotter davantage, mais plus il essayait de freiner l'ardeur de son ami, plus celui-ci se colla à lui. Dans un soupir intérieur, le brun se décida de le laisser faire et de profiter tout simplement. Il déposa sa main sur la nuque du blond et tout en approfondissant le baiser, il fit glisser sa main vers la naissance de ses reins. Tout doucement, il se mit à caresser ses magnifiques et parfaites fesses tout en intensifiant le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné et Kyosuke laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et de gratitude. Totalement perdu dans leur désir, le blond ne se rendit pas compte du changement de position qui s'était opéré. À contrecœur, il abandonna les lèvres de son ami pour retrouver son souffle. A ce geste, Kyosuke le fixa ardemment tout en laissant sa main voyager à son grès sur le corps vibrant de désir de son ami.

— At… Attends, l'interrompit Haruka sentant la main du brun se frayer un chemin vers son entrejambe.

— Laisse-moi te soulager, on n'ira pas plus loin je te le promets, lui assura-t-il tout en arrêtant son regard sur celui de son ami.

Pour toute réponse, Haruka ramena le visage de Kyosuke vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau avec tout le désir et la passion qu'il éprouvait. La main du brun fit descendre le pantalon et le boxer du blond aussi bas que sa main lui permettait, puis il déposa sa main sur le membre plus vivant que jamais de celui-ci.

— Je vois que tu réagis très vite, fit Kyosuke tout en quittant les lèvres de son ami. J'ai tant rêvé de te goûter, ajouta-t-il tout en caressant le sexe du blond avec sa langue. Haruka, regarde-moi !

À sa demande, il le considéra avec attention pendant que sa bouche lui donnait tant de plaisir. Un gémissement de bien-être se fit entendre, très vite suivi des halètements de plus en plus rapides et rauques. Haruka sentit une chaleur familière prendre possession de ses reins, son cœur ne cessait de battre à tout rompre à chaque caresse, à chaque coup de langue, à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient. Il voulait crier ce plaisir si agréable et intense que Kyosuke lui procurait, mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller… Ils n'étaient pas seuls, c'était ridicule de penser ça, surtout vu l'épaisseur des murs… Mais il ne restait pas moins un parent…

— Kyosuke… S'il te… S'il te plaît, arrête… Je vais jouir…

La plainte de Haruka mourut dans sa bouche quand la langue de son ami quitta son sexe après une dernière caresse lui permettant de se libérer enfin sur le torse dévêtu de celui-ci — comment s'était-il retrouvé la chemise ouverte, mystère… —. A peine fut-il soulagé de son désir que le blond se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était produit et se hâta de dire :

— Un mouchoir, un mouchoir !

— Je savais que ton goût serait délicieux, fit le brun tout en se léchant les doigts après avoir essuyé son torse avec sa main.

Haruka demeura silencieux un petit moment, il se contenta de fixer son ami et surtout la manière dont celui-ci se léchait les doigts, au comble du bonheur. Il remarqua aussi que la personne qui se trouvait devant lui semblait totalement changée… Il était totalement différent et surtout plus sexy que jamais…

« _Sexy ! Putain, il est plus que ça… » _

Il suivit les gestes de Kyosuke avec une envie folle de prendre le relais. Il avait envie de le toucher encore et encore… La jalousie lui avait fait comprendre une chose : il ne souhaitait laisser personne lui donner du plaisir, le regarder ou tout simplement rêver de lui. C'était la seule chose dont il était sûr pour le moment.

Il se releva et poussa son ami pour qu'il s'allonge et à son tour il voulait lui faire plaisir tout en le débarrassant de son désir oppressant.

— À mon tour maintenant, fit-il tout en déboutonnant le pantalon du brun.

— A… Attends ! Je peux le faire moi-même !, l'arrêta Kyosuke nerveux.

— Toi-même ?, s'enquit le blond étonné tout en levant la tête vers lui.

— Non, je… Tu n'as à pas me toucher…

— Mais tu es déjà en pleine érection, je dirais même -

— Tu n'as pas à faire ça !, le coupa Kyosuke. Haruka -

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir si gêné…, répondit-il tout en prenant le sexe de son ami dans sa main et amorçant un mouvement vers la verge qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

_« Kyosuke gêné ? C'est nouveau ça… »_

— A… Attends, Minato ! S'il te plaît, ne fais -

Sa tentative d'arrêter le blond mourut dans sa bouche à peine ses lèvres effleurèrent son sexe. Il sentit alors le désir qui l'avait submergé se libérer dans un orgasme si violent et rapide qu'il se tut tout en fixant le visage de Haruka baigné de sa semence, plus surpris que jamais.

— Je suis désolé…, dit Kyosuke tout en essuyant le visage de son ami.

— Ne t'en fais pas... C'était… Hum… Surprenant !, dit-il avec un sourire.

— À peine tu me touches et je jouis déjà… C'est pathétique, dit-il. Ce désir je l'ai tellement enchaîné et réduit au silence… Que je risquerais de me répandre seulement en te voyant nu, fit-il dans un rire nerveux.

— On aura juste à s'entraîner, lança Haruka tout en prenant Kyosuke dans ses bras.

— Mais je pensais que tu voulais avoir un peu de temps…

— C'est vrai… Je ne pourrais pas te dire ce que je ressens exactement pour toi, et je doute qu'on puisse faire l'amour dès ce soir…, fit-il légèrement gêné. Mais je te désire et je veux que tu continues à ne voir et à ne désirer que moi.

— Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que toi… Et il n'y aura jamais personne, lui confessa le brun tout en répondant à son étreinte.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles Haruka se mit à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel plaisir, une telle émotion ? Il ne savait plus… Quand Risa avait disparu de sa vie, tout s'était refermé.

Son cœur et son corps avaient réagi pratiquement instantanément dès que Kyosuke l'avait touché et caressé… Il avait eu l'impression de revivre enfin… De ressentir de nouveau les choses les plus simples de la vie.

_« Ai-je le droit d'éprouver ça pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi Risa ? Et surtout pour ton frère ? »_

La question demeurerait à jamais sans réponse… Pourtant, il savait une chose : Kyosuke l'aimait de la même manière que Risa l'avait aimé… Ne devrait-il pas profiter de ces moments et veiller à ne jamais oublier le plus important ?

Il était en vie et il n'avait pas le droit de vivre dans le passé…

— Haruka, murmura Kyosuke tout en se dégageant légèrement.

— Hum…

— Je peux dormir avec toi maintenant ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_« Il ne perd pas le nord… »_

— Non.

— HEIN ! Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que…

— Ce n'est pas une réponse !

— Tu devras t'en contenter…, fit Haruka tout en se levant.

— Où tu vas ?

— Prendre une douche.

— Oh ! Bonne idée ! Je viens avec toi, s'empressa de répondre Kyosuke avec ce même sourire idiot qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre quand il n'écoutait plus personne.

— Pas moyen !, répliqua le blond tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

A peine sa main s'était posée sur la poignée qu'il sentit la prise de son ami autour de sa taille.

— Je te laverai le dos, proposa-t-il tout en déposant un baiser sur la nuque de Haruka.

— Kyosuke…

— Je sais... Comprends-moi, je veux être le plus souvent possible avec toi et je te promets de ne pas faire des choses dont tu n'as pas en -

— D'accord… répondit Haruka dans un soupir.

« _Il fallait bien que cela arrive tôt ou tard… »_

— C'est… C'est vrai ?

— Oui…

À peine la réponse fut murmurée que Kyosuke resserra son étreinte et répondit avec une joie si évidente et spontanée que cela rendit Haruka plus déstabilisé que jamais. Il tourna la tête vers son nouveau compagnon et sûrement le dernier tout en déposant sa main sur ses cheveux et dit :

— Désolé…

Il sentit qu'il devait demander pardon… la patience dont son ami faisait preuve le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Il était si doux dans ses gestes, ses caresses, ses paroles… Et lui… Il était tout le contraire. Pourtant, ce soir il savait que tout avait changé, pour lui tout comme pour Kyosuke.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

— P… Pour rien... Je vais prendre une douche…

— Attends ! Je viens aussi, fit Kyosuke avec son éternel sourire.

Dans un soupir, il répondit :

— Attends-moi plutôt ici et installe un autre futon… J'ai dit « d'accord » pour dormir ensemble, idiot !

— Je pouvais toujours essayer…

« _Je vais le regretter… Mais en même temps… », _pensa Haruka avec un sourire tout en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

Il se tourna vers le chaton totalement endormi et dit :

— Tu as entendu ça, Milk-chan ! Il a dit oui !, s'exclama-t-il tout en s'installant près du panier. Il a dit oui…, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure tout en caressant le chaton.

_« Risa, je vais enfin pouvoir tenir ma promesse… »_

_**o°oSNo°oNSo°oSNo°o**_

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Naruto avait laissé Sasuke et Gaara dans sa chambre. S'étaient-ils entretués ? Ou un semblant de terrain d'entente s'était-il installé entre eux ? Tant qu'il n'oserait pas ouvrir la porte devant laquelle il se tenait depuis maintenant cinq minutes, il ne pourrait le savoir. Il soupira longuement, puis il l'ouvrit tout en avançant un regard quelque peu inquiet vers l'intérieur. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le sombre et attirant du brun, le vert clair et captivant du roux, il eut sourire crispé et dit :

— Alors ?

À peine avait-il prononcé ce simple mot que la main de Sasuke se saisit de la sienne et lui fit faire demi-tour tout en lançant à Gaara :

— On se voit plus tard… Bonne nuit.

— Qu… Attends Sasuke !

— Oui, bonne nuit, répondit le roux avec un sourire.

Gaara fixa un court moment la porte, puis il se laissa tomber vers l'arrière et fit :

— Il aura droit à sa nuit finalement..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en mettant les écouteurs de son portable dans ses oreilles, et laissa la musique le transporter loin.

Naruto se retrouva très vite dans la chambre de son compagnon. Celui-ci l'avait pratiquement jeté sur lit sans le quitter des yeux, il commença par déboutonner sa chemise.

— Sasuke… Qu'est -

— Ce soir, je pensais qu'on allait partager une magnifique et longue nuit…

— Je… Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda le blond tout en fixant le torse qui se dessinait de plus en plus devant lui.

— Pas le moins du monde… On va juste passer directement à la fin.

— Hein ? Attends, tu ne -

— Si ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça… Te prendre et m'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément en toi, termina-t-il tout en se plaçant devant Naruto.

— Sasuke…, souffla le blond tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il se leva et se plaça devant son compagnon sans le quitter des yeux et l'encouragea :

— Mais…

— Mais ?

— Je t'ai promis de ne plus te faire mal… Alors, ce soir, tu feras ce que tu souhaites de moi, je…

Sasuke se tut, il se contenta de prendre Naruto dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. À peine s'était-il retrouvé contre lui que le blond sentit le désir monter en lui. Il crispa les doigts sur l'étoffe de la chemise du brun, sentit la chaleur de sa peau, et l'attira encore plus près de lui.

La joue contre son épaule, il respira son odeur merveilleuse. Sasuke avait déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissant entrevoir le torse finement musclé et doux. Le blond passa la main sur sa joue, son cou, glissa les doigts sous le col, posa la paume sur sa nuque avant de l'embrasser sous l'oreille. Sa peau avait un goût salé. Naruto se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres, frémit de plaisir. Lentement, il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise, avant de débarrasser Sasuke de tous ses vêtements. Tandis qu'il le déshabillait, il resta parfaitement immobile. À part son regard, rien ne laissait paraître son état. Naruto reporta son regard sur celui de son amant et sourit tout en laissant ses mains s'aventurer à leur gré sur son corps. Les épaules sur lesquelles il n'avait cessé se reposer, les bras solides qui l'avaient tenu maintes et maintes fois contre lui, le torse musclé. Le ventre dur. Enfin, il fut entièrement nu devant lui. Comme à chaque fois, il fut fasciné, n'osant plus le toucher, il recula un peu et admira l'ardeur de son désir.

— Tu es si beau…, chuchota-t-il.

Il eut un petit sourire fier. C'était pour lui… L'état dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon n'était que pour lui. Il leva les yeux vers lui et chercha son regard.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire et dit :

— Je suis tout à toi… Quand tu seras prêt.

— Je le suis...

Il mentait, mais il ne supportait plus la distance qui les séparait. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable de lui faire l'amour, c'était trop tôt… Mais il allait faire quelque chose de nouveau. Il avait toujours laissé Sasuke diriger leur étreinte, cependant, ce soir, ça ne serait pas le cas. Il attrapa la main du brun et la déposa sur sa joue et souffla :

— Déshabille-moi.

À peine avait-il émis sa requête, qu'il sentit Sasuke s'approcher de lui. Il lui caressa la joue des lèvres, lui effleura la bouche. Naruto ferma les yeux tandis qu'il lui déboutonnait sa chemise. Une fois son torse mis à nu, le vêtement atterrit sur le sol. Tout doucement, ses mains glissèrent vers le bas du ventre du blond, il entreprit de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, puis le bouton de son pantalon. D'un même geste, il le fit tomber avec son boxer au niveau de ses chevilles. Très lentement, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Naruto et l'embrassa. Un baiser léger et doux.

À son tour, il était nu devant lui. Il le contempla, émerveillé…

_« Comme à chaque fois… »_

— Tu es si beau, fit-il reprenant les mêmes mots que Naruto avait utilisé un peu plus tôt.

— Je suis tout à toi…, murmura le blond tout en utilisant les mêmes mots que son compagnon.

— Mais -

Du bout des doigts, Naruto le coupa :

— À toi…, lui dit-il tout en prenant le brun dans ses bras.

Sasuke le considéra un instant et l'attira à lui. Il sentit leur désir commun se retrouver enfin… tout au long de la soirée, il n'avait pensé qu'à ce moment où il pourrait se retrouver. Pourtant, son intention était juste de se caresser et de se câliner, en attendant la soirée du lendemain. Il avait réservé la chambre d'hôtel pour être seuls et pour pouvoir jouir d'une intimité totale et parfaite. Il s'était dit que ce soir-là, ça serait le moment idéal pour que son petit ami prenne la direction des opérations. Mais voilà qu'il l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre avec son meilleur ami… Ses pensées ne s'étaient alors focalisées que sur une seule chose : être avec lui le plus vite possible et pouvoir le prendre encore et encore… Cependant, il retrouva très vite ses esprits. Ce soir, c'était son anniversaire et il se dit que ça serait finalement le bon moment… Et voilà qu'il lui demandait de lui faire l'amour, mais étrangement, il sentit que ça serait différent.

Quand ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, Sasuke le couvrit de son corps chaud. Naruto fut submergé par un désir très intense, il sentit un besoin fou de son amant.

Le brun roula sur le dos et le blond se retrouva sur lui.

— Na-chan, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, murmura-t-il.

Naruto le considéra longuement sans savoir quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait ce qu'il voulait.

— Je te veux toi, fit-il avec un sourire. Je veux tout de toi, comme ça a toujours été… Toi et personne d'autre…

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il savourait comme il pouvait le baiser qu'ils partageaient. C'était si bon de se sentir à ce point aimé et désiré, il adorait cette sensation et comme à chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'y goûter pour la première fois. Naruto était toujours assis sur son torse. Sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : s'insinuer aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait en lui. Il se redressa légèrement tandis qu'une de ses mains se dirigeait vers la courbe de ses fesses rondes et fermes. Au contact d'un des doigts du brun qui se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de lui, il se cambra et se colla davantage contre son amant. Il sentit le va-et-vient s'intensifier et devenir de plus en plus profond et rapide. Il gémissait, haletait, s'accrochait comme il pouvait au cou de Sasuke. Leur baiser avait pris fin dès qu'il avait ressenti la caresse de la main experte de celui-ci en lui. Il l'entendit lui murmurer qu'il était fou amoureux, qu'il le désirait passionnément, qu'il voulait que leur étreinte dure pour toujours…

Quand Naruto sentit qu'il était prêt à le recevoir, il se dégagea légèrement et vint s'empaler sur le sexe dur et vibrant de son partenaire. Il se crispa un court instant et cessa de respirer, ouvrit la bouche comme un noyé épouvanté. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose quand on réalisait le mouvement soi-même, se dit Naruto tout en retrouvant la sensation d'être pénétré par cet organe qu'il connaissait si bien. Puis, il retrouva son souffle dans un élan de plaisir. Il gémit et se pencha en avant tout en ancrant son regard bleu unique à celui du noir ténébreux de son amant, il entendit lui dire :

— Je ne t'ai pas correctement préparé, idiot !

— Non… C'est très bien, souffla Naruto dans un gémissement.

Sasuke se releva et s'assit correctement sur le lit, il déposa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de son compagnon et l'embrassa légèrement tout en l'attirant à lui. Dans un même mouvement, le blond l'entoura de ses bras, puis il enfouit son visage contre son épaule. C'est à ce moment-là que la danse débuta, lente et profonde. Quand le sexe dur et chaud glissait en lui de plus en plus loin et avec force, Naruto sentait le plaisir prendre possession de tout son être. Les gémissements et les râles que Sasuke lâchait à chaque mouvement devinrent une douce musique à ses oreilles.

Une des mains du brun le força à replier les jambes, il vit que son amant le possédait plus entièrement et plus complètement que jamais. Sasuke se mouvait en son compagnon dans une danse amoureuse et passionnée. Naruto voulait que le rythme s'accélère, il souhaitait que ça aille plus vite, encore plus vite.

— Plus… Plus vite…

— Doucement mon ange, on a…

Sasuke ne put terminer sa phrase, il était beaucoup trop concentré sur l'union que leurs corps formaient. Ils étaient dans l'un et l'autre, la sueur perlait sur leur peau brillante et fine. Leurs gémissements s'élevèrent dans la chambre, brûlants et grisants. Naruto remuait les hanches de façon à sentir le sexe de son amant aussi profondément que possible en lui et son membre dressé et tout aussi vibrant venait à la rencontre du ventre de Sasuke, l'excitant de plus en plus.

Les gémissements se transformèrent très vite en cris. Naruto s'accrochait aussi fort qu'il pouvait à son compagnon qui ne cessait de s'enfoncer loin et violemment dans sa chair. Il sentit alors une vague de plaisir plus intense et puissante le submerger et il se libéra dans un râle d'extase. Sasuke ne tarda pas à le rejoindre quand il le sentit se contracter autour de lui. Puis, serrés l'un contre l'autre, corps mouillés de sueur, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, totalement épuisés. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, attendant que leur rythme cardiaque se calme et que leur souffle s'apaise.

Tout en attirant le visage de Naruto à lui, Sasuke sourit. Il était heureux, comblé et il savait que son compagnon l'était tout autant vu le sourire qu'il affichait.

— C'était… Comment dire ?, fit le brun tout en laissant Naruto s'installer à ses côtés.

— Intense ?, lança le blond amusé, tout en faisant face à son amant.

— Plus que ça… Je -

— C'était merveilleusement intense, le coupa-t-il tout en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

— Oui…, murmura Sasuke tout en attirant Naruto à lui. Je t'aime, je ne pense pas te l'avoir dit…

— Ah, oui !

— Et toi ?

Un rire amusé s'éleva dans la chambre.

— Oh ! Oui, je t'aime…, fit-il. Ça devient trop fleur bleue, tu ne trouves pas ?

— J'aime quand ça devient fleur bleue, répliqua Sasuke tout en embrassant les doigts un à un de son ami. AH !, s'exclama-t-il tout d'un coup.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai oublié ton petit cadeau, répondit-il tout en se levant et allant prendre une petite boîte dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Il revint vers Naruto et se glissa sous le drap à ses côtés tout en tendant un petit boîtier.

— Je voulais te le donner depuis des semaines déjà…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ouvre !, l'encouragea Sasuke.

Le blond s'exécuta avec de lents gestes. Une fois le contenu en vue, Naruto le fixa étonné.

— Un… Un anneau ! C'est une demande ?, lança Naruto sur un ton léger.

— Une demande ?, s'enquit le brun conscient soudainement de la signification du présent. Je… Non… C'est juste ma façon moi de te montrer la sincérité de mes sentiments… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

— Idiot ! Je plaisantais, répliqua Naruto plus amusé que jamais.

— Ah, oui…, fit Sasuke d'une voix lointaine.

— Elle est magnifique ! Ca te dérange si je la porte avec une chaîne ?, s'enquit le blond tout en remerciant son petit ami d'un baiser.

— Bien sûr que non, dit le brun tout en répondant à la caresse.

Naruto remit l'anneau dans son boîtier et le déposa à côté de son oreiller, puis il se replaça dans les bras de Sasuke. Celui-ci semblait totalement ailleurs. Plus précisément, il repensait à la remarque de son amant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à la signification de ce genre de cadeau ? Quand il l'avait choisi, la seule chose à laquelle il avait songé, c'était que ce morceau de métal précieux symboliserait très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Cependant, maintenant, il voyait qu'il pourrait y avoir un tout autre sens…

— Arrête d'y penser…, fit Naruto coupant court au fil de ses pensées.

— Je...

— On est encore bien trop jeunes pour songer à ça.

— Oui…

— On a largement le temps… Pour…, se tut le blond tout en sombrant dans le sommeil.

— Na-chan !

Sasuke déposa sa main sur la tête blonde nichée au creux de son épaule tout en y déposant un léger baiser, il murmura :

— Pardon… J'aurais dû réfléchir… Mais le moment venu…

_**o°oSNo°oNSo°oSNo°o**_

La fin de week-end arriva sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Amenant avec elle l'éternel recommencement de la semaine. Gaara avait pris congés d'eux dès la soirée de samedi. Cependant, il avait promis de repasser très vite. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour les beaux yeux de son meilleur ami — quoiqu'il y ait des chances dans un sens… — mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de voir sa petite amie le plus souvent possible. Il était très heureux de voir que c'était la même chose de son côté. Cela l'avait rassuré. Sasuke n'était pas très ravi de revoir le roux encore plus vite que prévu, mais étrangement, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il avait entendu ça. Néanmoins, une petite réplique qui leur correspondait fut prononcée. C'était leur façon de communiquer et cela leur convenait très bien.

Avec cette nouvelle semaine, une nouvelle saison s'annonçait et du même coup, la fin du premier semestre de cette dernière session scolaire pour les troisièmes années.

Il était huit heures du matin, tout le monde était déjà bien réveillé et surtout prêt pour commencer cette nouvelle journée. Naruto et Sasuke terminaient leur petit déjeuner quand Kyosuke gagna la cuisine par la porte du jardin. Encore une fois, il était totalement débraillé…

— Tiens ! Bonjour vous deux !

— Bonjour, répondirent les deux adolescents.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore partis ?, lança l'adulte tout en se lavant les mains.

— On vous dérange ?, s'enquit Sasuke avec un sourire.

Naruto se contenta de surveiller du coin de l'œil la réaction de son oncle.

— Ouais, répliqua Kyosuke avec le même sourire.

— Oh !

— J'avais prévu de plaquer Haruka contre le mur et de l'embrasser comme jamais, fit l'aîné avec sérieux. Le faire gémir de plaisir et le voir finalement se répandre -

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un coup sur la tête le coupa.

— Ah ! Bonjour toi !, lança le brun le plus naturellement du monde. Je me suis réveillé tout seul -

— Tais-toi ! répliqua Haruka tout en bâillonnant son ami.

— Vous êtes déjà à ce stade vous deux ?, demanda Naruto tout en vidant son verre de jus d'orange.

— Naruto, je…

— Il était temps, fit le blond tout en se plaçant devant son oncle. Prends bien soin de mon père, ajouta-t-il tout en donnant un léger coup sur le bras de l'adulte.

— Pas besoin de me le dire, mais compte sur moi, répondit Kyosuke tout en rendant le même sourire à son neveu.

— Sasuke, on y va !

— À plus tard, lança le brun tout en suivant son petit ami.

— Il le prend plutôt bien, dit Kyosuke tout en s'installant pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

— Je l'ai dit sans le vouloir vendredi dernier… Et je suppose que me voir sortir de ta chambre le lendemain matin lui a confirmé, fit Haruka tout en remplissant son verre de café.

— Je vois…

— Finalement, je suis content qu'il le sache, répondit le blond tout en déposant sa main sur la joue de son ami.

Pour toute réponse, Kyosuke lui glorifia d'un magnifique sourire, puis dit :

— Je peux avoir mon baiser ?

À la demande du brun, Haruka sourit tout en déposant un léger baiser sur sa tête et répondit :

— Tu l'as déjà eu !

— Hein !

Haruka se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire lourd de sous-entendus, puis tout en lançant un au revoir, il quitta la pièce.

Kyosuke le suivit du regard tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et il dit :

— À ce soir, répondit-il plus heureux que jamais.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Alors, euh…

Désolée pour le retard de la mise en ligne du chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Kain.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Merci à:**_ Tigrou19, **doudou352**, MrsSimply, **Toruna Kimauzu**, hittokiri-chan, **lisan** et mialye.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

Avant de vous laisser, s'il vous plait pas de commentaires du genre « la connase de Sakura » ou je ne sais quoi encore. Pour la plus part, ce n'est pas le grand amour, mais essayer de la supporter, merci.

Bonne lecture :)

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 21

* * *

La reprise des cours après ce long week-end fut quelque peu laborieuse. La plupart des élèves et même certains professeurs avaient du mal à se concentrer sur cette dite reprise. Mais finalement, après les deux premiers jours, le calme était revenu dans l'établissement. C'était inévitable, dans un sens…

La nouvelle saison débutait enfin, amenant avec elle une douce fraîcheur très attendue après les lourdes chaleurs de l'été. L'arrivée de cette nouvelle période annonçait aussi l'approche des examens du mois d'octobre. Les sessions de révisions se mettraient bientôt en place, ce qui voulait dire : moins de temps à consacrer aux diverses activités extrascolaires, et notamment les clubs…

C'était le cas, par exemple, de Sakura.

Il était dix-sept heures passées quand l'entraînement du club de Kendo s'acheva. Le nettoyage était fini depuis quelques minutes, les membres pouvaient aller prendre leur douche et quitter le lycée. Sakura se trouvait parmi les derniers dans le dojo, elle s'activait à finir de ranger le matériel quand une voix l'interpella :

— Senpai !, appela une seconde année.

— Hum ?

— Un nouveau salon de thé vient d'ouvrir au grand boulevard, tu veux venir avec nous ?, s'enquit la jeune fille.

Sakura s'assit sur le sol tout en essuyant les fines gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, puis elle répondit avec un sourire désolé :

— Pardon Ayano-chan, je ne peux pas aujourd'hui…

— Oh…

— Une prochaine fois, d'accord ?

— Oui ! À demain alors, lança-t-elle tout en prenant la direction des vestiaires.

Une fois seule, Sakura se laissa tomber sur le côté, la fraîcheur du sol lui fit du bien. Elle laissa son regard épouser la pièce et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait l'odeur de ce lieu si particulier. Elle se mit à repenser à ce qui s'était passé, le samedi précédent et plus précisément, à cette fin d'après-midi si particulière…

_**[Début de flash-back]**_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Sakura et Gaara s'étaient enfin retrouvés seuls. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ils étaient avec le reste de la bande d'amis pour passer la journée ensemble et surtout pour fêter l'anniversaire de Naruto. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble. Au début, un certain malaise s'était installé entre eux, mais très vite, grâce notamment à la gaieté et le franc-parler de Kiba, tout le monde s'était détendu.

Le reste de la journée se déroula par la suite dans une ambiance très agréable et plutôt énergique…

— Il est toujours comme ça ?, demanda Gaara.

Ils étaient enfin seuls, ils avaient réussi à prendre congé des autres un peu plus tôt que prévu.

— Kiba ? Oui, mais je le trouve bien assagi depuis quelque temps, répondit Sakura dans un sourire.

— Je vois… Il faut avoir les nerfs solides pour le suivre…, fit-il tout en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.

— Tu trouves !, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais, tu sais, il est bien plus complexe qu'il ne veut le faire croire. Il est très vivant et veut le partager. Depuis qu'il est avec Shikamaru, il a su se trouver je pense, conclut-elle.

— Hum…

C'était étrange, ils étaient enfin seuls mais n'arrivaient pas à être totalement eux-mêmes…

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Sakura suivait son compagnon sans oser le regarder. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls… Du coin de l'œil, elle suivait les mouvements de son voisin. Il paraissait si détendu et calme, alors qu'elle… Elle se posait des questions vraiment futiles, du genre : « suis-je bien coiffée ? » ; « ma robe n'est pas trop courte ? » ; « est-ce que j'ai bien fait de ne pas me maquiller ? » ; « faire juste le strict minimum, était-ce suffisant… ? » Des choses totalement insignifiantes et surtout pour elle… Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé de sortir sans se mettre en valeur. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de toute cette mascarade. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle ne tenait pas compte du regard des autres sur elle. D'un côté, personne n'osait émettre une quelconque remarque… Depuis le collège, il n'y avait que le Kendo dans sa vie et voilà qu'à cause de lui — non, plutôt grâce à lui —, elle s'était mise à regarder le sexe opposé et à s'y intéresser d'une toute autre façon. Il avait suffi d'une seule confrontation et d'une défaite pour que Gaara la touche au-delà du possible. Elle fut saisie par sa façon de se mouvoir, son agilité, sa dextérité et la grâce de ses mouvements… Il était la personne qui se démarquait le plus parmi tant d'autres.

Quand elle l'avait revu, ce jour-là, elle avait été tellement surprise que les mots lui manquèrent. Après son baiser, son si doux baiser… Le sommeil l'avait délaissé. Elle était restée assise sur son lit, son coussin dans les bras, ne cessant de repenser à ce contact si léger mais tout aussi fort. Par la suite, un autre avait suivi, tout aussi particulier et intense. Et pour finir, ils s'étaient quittés tout en gardant un contact régulier. Mais maintenant qu'il était si près d'elle, toutes les choses qu'elle avait prévu de dire et de faire n'arrivaient pas à franchir ses lèvres. Elle se sentait si gauche et plus maître d'elle-même.

« _Alors qu'au téléphone, c'était si facile… » _

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était arrêtée. Ne la voyant plus à sa hauteur, Gaara cessa sa progression et se retourna.

— Haruno-san !

À l'appel de son nom, Sakura se rendit compte de la situation et se hâta de le rejoindre.

— Je suis désolée… J'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

— Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ?

— Non !, répliqua la jeune fille avec force. Je... Je veux dire… Désolée, je me sens très nerveuse, c'est bête…

— Je le suis aussi, fit Gaara avec un sourire.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de dire ça, répondit-elle dans un rire.

— Pourtant, c'est vrai… J'attendais ce moment…, s'interrompit-il se rendant compte du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille là-bas pour parler ?, s'enquit-il tout en désignant un salon de thé.

Sakura suivit son regard et remarqua le lieu, puis dit :

— D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur, assis à une table face à la rue. Ce n'était pas la meilleure place mais elle convenait parfaitement. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande, ne cessant de sourire et d'en faire des tonnes. Bien entendu, c'était un service exclusivement réservé au jeune homme. Celui-ci se contentait de lui répondre d'une manière polie, mais sans oublier de sourire d'une façon un peu trop cordiale au goût de son amie…

— Si tu continues de lui sourire ainsi, elle va croire qu'elle a une chance…, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sakura tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Tu crois ?, s'exclama Gaara tout en suivant la retraite de la serveuse.

Sakura reporta son regard sur celui de son ami et fut saisie par la malice qui brillait dans ses yeux.

— Tu l'as fait exprès ! lança-t-elle.

— Oui, répondit-il dans un sourire. Tu es jalouse ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

— Tu l'es, conclut-il sans cesser de sourire. Excellent, un bon point pour moi, ajouta-t-il tout en déposant ses coudes sur la table et fixant sa compagne.

Il joignit ses mains et y laissa reposer son menton.

— Je ne trouve pas ça amusant, dit Sakura blessée.

— Tu as raison, excuse-moi, fit-il.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, Gaara s'amusant de l'attitude de sa petite amie. Pouvait-il la nommer ainsi ? La question était quelque peu stupide, se dit-il dans un sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls et dans un sens, ils devaient tout recommencer. Leurs discussions - les longues et passionnantes discussions - ne les avaient pas préparés à ce moment. Pourtant, il y avait pensé pendant si longtemps…

— Cette robe te va merveilleusement bien, lança-t-il soudain.

— Merci, répondit Sakura, gênée.

_« Il faut que j'arrête de rougir comme ça… »_

— J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt, mais je dois dire que devant les autres, c'était quelque peu difficile…

— J'ai vu que ça ne s'arrange pas entre toi et Sasuke, fit-elle tout en changeant de sujet.

Face à la remarque, Gaara sourit et dit :

— Ouais… Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. Pour le moment, on va dire qu'on est partiellement amis, termina-t-il dans un rire.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la serveuse revint avec leur commande. Elle lança un sourire à Gaara tout en déposant sa tasse de thé rouge et la pâtisserie qui l'accompagnait devant lui. Elle fit de même avec Sakura, mais sans le sourire. Il fallait s'y attendre…

— Merci, lança le jeune homme.

— Je vous en prie, si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler, fit la fille sans quitter sa place.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai… Elle compte dormir sur place ou quoi… » _

— Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, merci, répondit Sakura à la place de son compagnon.

À la réplique, Gaara sourit de plus belle et ajouta :

— Comme l'a dit ma petite amie, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il avait prononcé ces mots tout en déposant sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

La réaction de la serveuse ne se fit pas attendre, elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Sakura suivit sa retraite soulagée et étrangement fière par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— La jalousie te va très bien, dit Gaara tout en retirant sa main.

— Idiot…

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme sourit. Il était heureux de la voir si jalouse, simplement à cause d'un sourire et d'un regard. Il reporta son attention sur elle et l'observa longuement. Comme il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, cette robe couleur pastel lui allait divinement bien. Ses cheveux étaient relevés, des mèches tombaient sur sa nuque soulignant cette ligne de cou si séduisante. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. C'était idiot de penser ça, alors qu'il était du genre à avoir les pieds sur terre mais… Depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle ce jour-là, lors de leur combat, elle habitait ses rêves et ses pensées. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient ensemble, cependant dans un autre cadre… Il se demanda s'il aurait le plaisir de la voir dans sa tenue de Kendo prochainement… il avait envie de la contempler de nouveau ainsi vêtue…

— Comment ça se passe tes entraînements ?

— Très bien, fit-elle avec un sourire sincère. Ne pas participer aux régionaux est difficile à accepter… Mais je compte bien être là pour les nationaux, ajouta-t-elle avec aplomb.

— J'espère bien, répondit-il tout en goûtant enfin son gâteau. Hmm, c'est bon !

— Et toi ? La dernière fois tu m'as dit que tu avais réduit les heures, c'est raisonnable ?

— Ouais… Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je trouve un boulot pour mes projets de l'année prochaine. D'ailleurs demain, boulot…

— Mais…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve toujours le temps pour m'entraîner, la coupa-t-il tout en proposant à Sakura de goûter à son gâteau. Ouvre la bouche !

— Quoi ?

— Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de t'embrasser depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles que je le fasse devant tout le monde, ouvre la bouche, répéta-t-il avec un sourire.

Sakura reporta son regard sur le reste de la salle et se rendit compte qu'il y avait plus de monde que depuis leur arrivée.

— C'est du chantage, tu le sais au moins !

— Ah, oui !, fit-il faussement surpris. Alors, tu choisis qu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la bouche de Sakura se posa délicatement sur la fourchette qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle prit un malin plaisir à prendre tout son temps pour se saisir du contenu de l'ustensile. Gaara suivit chaque mouvement des lèvres de sa compagne sur le fin morceau de métal. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il voulait être à la place de cette maudite fourchette à dessert. Il l'enviait de recevoir cette caresse légère et délicate. Peu à peu, la jeune fille délaissa la fourchette et dit tout en fixant son compagnon :

— Délicieux !

Dans un geste lent, Gaara reposa sa main sur la table et se mordit la lèvre inférieure et répondit :

— Tu as fait exprès ?, s'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Quoi donc ?

Un rire franc s'éleva. Il l'avait mérité, se dit-il tout en continuant sa dégustation.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle avait pris un certain plaisir à le faire, c'était la vérité. Sentir le regard perçant de son ami sur elle lui avait donné envie d'aller plus loin et de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Gaara faisait naître en elle beaucoup d'audace et d'insolence.

— Tu es partie où ?, lança-t-il, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

— Nulle part…, dit-elle tout en s'amusant par la réaction qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

— Hum ?

— Les nationaux !

— Tu veux encore m'affronter ?

— Bien sûr que oui !

— Intéressant.

— Alors ?

— Oui, j'y serai, mais…

— Mais quoi ?

— J'aimerais faire un match tout de suite, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Totalement surprise par sa demande, Sakura ne sut quoi répondre. Très vite, cependant, elle se ressaisit et dit :

— Quand tu veux.

Un sourire heureux et totalement détendu naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. C'était exactement ça qu'elle souhaitait. Elle pourrait enfin être elle-même et elle sentait qu'il serait de même pour Gaara.

— Je connais un endroit où on pourra faire ça.

— Tu veux dire dès ce soir ?

— Oui, tu pensais que ça serait quand ?, demanda-t-il moqueur.

— Mais la plupart des dojos sont fermés…

Pour toute réponse, Gaara se contenta de boire son thé et de profiter de ce moment entre elle et lui. Il avait hâte d'être seul avec la jeune fille. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui demander de l'accompagner à son hôtel après ce simple rendez-vous. Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à ça : il la désirait depuis déjà tellement longtemps qu'il pouvait encore patienter. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses entre eux et sentait que c'était de même pour Sakura. Il la détailla de nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de rêver au moment où il pourrait défaire cette épingle à cheveux et enfouir ses doigts dans sa fine chevelure. Elle paraissait si douce… Pourrait-il les caresser et sentir leur douce odeur ? Il savait que ce simple geste lui suffisait, du moins pour l'instant.

Au moment de quitter le salon de thé, ils prirent la direction du dojo. Quelques minutes à peine après leur départ, Gaara s'arrêta et se plaça devant Sakura.

— Ça te dérange si je te prends la main ?, fit-il tout en fixant sa compagne droit dans les yeux.

— Je… Non…, répondit-elle tout en empoignant la main tendue de son ami.

Pour toute réponse, Gaara la serra et sourit.

— Pendant que tu étais allée te rafraîchir, j'ai appelé le propriétaire du dojo. Il…

— Au fait ! Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses une telle personne ici ?, le coupa-t-elle curieuse.

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas tellement eu le temps d'y penser.

— Tu auras ta réponse quand tu le verras, répondit simplement Gaara tout en accélérant le pas.

— Attends ! Ne marche pas si vite…

Une ligne de métro, un court trajet en bus et les voilà en train de marcher dans un coin résidentiel beaucoup trop connu pour que Sakura ne comprenne où ils étaient.

— Mais… Je connais cette rue… Ces maisons…

Un rire léger lui répondit, Gaara tourna la tête vers elle et dit :

— Tu verras…

— Tu sais que j'habite dans la direction opposée… Bon d'accord, c'est un peu plus loin… mais c'est le même quartier. Je rejoins tous les matins Naruto pour aller…

— Tu as tout compris !

Sakura reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait et se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait aussi loin. Elle avait toujours rencontré Naruto trois rues plus loin, ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps d'aller chez l'un ou l'autre… Il fallait dire que le blond passait le plus clair de son temps avec Sasuke… Les moments où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés en dehors du lycée, ils les passaient en ville.

Elle se rendit compte que c'était une chose qu'il fallait rectifier.

La suite se déroula un peu trop vite : elle eut à peine le temps de saluer les deux adultes que Gaara l'entraîna déjà vers le dojo. Une fois l'équipement revêtu, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face pour qu'enfin commence cette seconde manche qui se solderait peut-être par une autre victoire pour le roux - ou le contraire. À vrai dire, pour Sakura, cela importait peu : elle voulait juste échanger quelques coups de _shinai _et retrouver les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées lors de leur unique affrontement à ce jour.

N'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse de lui à ce moment-là ?

_« Amoureuse… », _pensa-t-elle tout en engageant le combat.

Très vite, elle retrouva les diverses émotions que son corps et son cœur avaient éprouvées. C'était comme ce jour : plein de puissance et de dextérité dans ses coups, de grâce dans ses déplacements, une concentration absolue et une envie de se dépasser à chaque geste… C'était ça qu'elle aimait en lui. La noblesse de son attitude, le charisme qui se dégageait de lui quand il bougeait, tout cela le rendait unique pour elle. Il avait su faire naître en elle tellement de choses nouvelles qu'avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte, il occupait une place importante et spéciale dans son cœur. Le Kendo les avait réunis et leur permettait encore aujourd'hui de démontrer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Bien qu'au début, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre…

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, leur duel s'acheva enfin. Le souffle court et quelque peu déçue d'avoir encore perdu, Sakura défit le nœud de son casque et le retira.

— D'un point !, lança Gaara tout en se plaçant devant elle. Tu t'es améliorée, ta poussée était fantastique tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il admiratif.

Elle avait perdu d'un point, oui… Bien qu'elle soit déçue, en même temps, elle était très contente.

— Merci… Mais la prochaine fois, ça sera la bonne !, assura Sakura tout en enlevant le plastron et libérant ses cheveux du morceau d'étoffe. Tu sais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos et Gaara au-dessus d'elle.

— Décidément, je te préfère ainsi vêtue, fit-il tout en l'enveloppant de son regard.

— Collante de sueur et décoiffée, répondit-elle amusée.

— Totalement, répliqua-t-il tout en amorçant un mouvement vers la bouche entrouverte de Sakura. Tu sais que tes yeux brillent d'une étrange lueur, ajouta-t-il tout en s'allongeant pratiquement sur elle, tout en tentant de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'appellent et qu'ils me demandent de céder enfin…

— Tu attends quoi alors ?

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et il pressa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Sakura. La lueur qu'il avait vu quelques secondes plus tôt était le même désir irrépressible qui les animait tous les deux. Alors, il voulait céder pour un baiser, avant de la quitter de nouveau. Il éprouvait une envie folle de la goûter de nouveau et le faire dans cette situation attisait encore plus son désir. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de l'embrasser ainsi, dans ce genre de lieu ? Il ne pourrait le dire… Mais ce soir, c'était enfin possible.

A peine avait-il posé ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne qu'il se sentit aussitôt perdre pied, prendre feu. Finalement, parviendrait-il à se contenter d'un baiser ? Alors, il s'écarta avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne. Il se dit que si Sakura était réticente, si elle battait en retraite, il n'insisterait pas. Mais elle le regarda de ses yeux verts embrumés par le désir, enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à elle. Ce fut le signal. Gaara renonça à réprimer ses élans. De nouveau, il posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, puis il en dessina le contour du bout de la langue. Mon Dieu… Ce contact avec la bouche de Sakura… Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures, à l'embrasser, sans jamais se lasser. Elle se lova contre lui et entrouvrit les lèvres. Gaara s'immisça. Leurs langues se cherchèrent avec ardeur, se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent.

Comme c'était bon… Si bon que Gaara, ébranlé, en oublia qu'il s'était promis de ne pas aller au-delà d'un baiser.

Mais comment se contenter de peu quand chaque fibre de son être réclamait plus, beaucoup plus… Tout ! Gaara voulait déjà tout. Il avait soif de Sakura, il éprouvait le besoin de se fondre en elle. Elle, à cet instant se serait sûrement donnée à lui, il le sentait, il le savait. Mais, en même temps, il ne pouvait faire ça ainsi. Il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés le plus souvent possible, pas seulement une nuit toutes les quinzaines… Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait que leur histoire se transforme. Elle deviendrait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

Alors, grisé mais pas déraisonnable, Gaara s'arracha de la douce caresse des lèvres de Sakura.

Pour quitter l'univers de sensations voluptueuses dans lequel elle flottait, Sakura tâcha de respirer normalement. Elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus tellement le désir qui le consumait était fort.

— Tu as la bouche la plus sensuelle qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné d'embrasser, murmura Gaara d'une voix enrouée.

Sakura effleura ses lèvres humides et gonflées, qui conservaient encore l'empreinte des lèvres de Gaara. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été dans un autre monde tellement ce baiser était unique et merveilleusement bon.

— Tu en as embrassé beaucoup ?, s'enquit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

— Pas tellement, non, mais je pense que tu seras la dernière, fit-il tout en déposant de nouveau un léger baiser sur sa bouche. J'aurais tellement aimé rester plus longtemps…

— Moi aussi…, répondit-elle à son tour tout en le serrant contre elle.

**oOo**

Le lendemain arriva et le moment de se quitter aussi. Ils avaient fini par passer la nuit ensemble. Bien entendu, il ne s'était rien passé mais rien que le fait de se tenir si près l'un de l'autre était déjà suffisant pour le moment. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à parler de tout et de rien, d'imaginer leur vie quelques mois plus tard, enfin dans la même ville et sûrement encore plus proches…

Quand l'heure arriva, ils se trouvaient sur le quai pour un dernier au revoir. Ils demeurèrent face à face pendant de longues secondes n'osant pas bouger. Pourtant, il le fallait…

— Sakura, murmura-t-il entre deux appels de correspondance.

Elle entendit sa voix comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la gare.

— Oui…, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il lui encadra le visage et l'embrassa si doucement, si tendrement que les larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Sakura. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si déprimée ? Ils allaient se retrouver prochainement, alors pourquoi ? Gaara l'entoura de ses bras, comme si elle était en fragile porcelaine et l'embrassa de nouveau. Un long baiser, qui fit à la jeune fille un effet d'une drogue puissante et délicieuse. Elle voulait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible tellement c'était merveilleux. Elle s'agrippait aux épaules de son compagnon aussi fortement qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait que son corps se souvienne de chaque sensation, de chaque caresse pour ne pas oublier… Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans ce baiser, tout en étant sûre de mourir s'il prenait fin. Elle se sentit défaillir encore une fois et elle eut peur que cela cesse… Pourtant, il le fallait bien…

— Je vais essayer de revenir la semaine prochaine, fit-il en levant la tête et en cherchant son souffle. Tu ferais mieux de partir… Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je n'aurais qu'une envie, c'est de t'embrasser encore et encore…

— Oui… Moi aussi, balbutia-t-elle, certaine qu'il pouvait entendre les battements fous de son cœur. Mais si tu veux que je parte, il faut que tu me lâches, ajouta-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

— Est-ce que je te tiens ? Mais oui, c'est vrai, dit-il amusé. Ton baiser était un rêve devenu enfin réalité, termina-t-il tout en la lâchant enfin.

— Gaara, je…

- Je t'appelle ce soir, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire.

— Oui… A ce soir…, répondit-elle tout en le suivant du regard.

_**[Fin du flash-back]**_

— Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment…, s'enquit-elle dans le silence du lieu.

— Tu parles de qui ?, lança une voix qu'elle reconnut entre mille.

Elle se leva, ajusta son _keiko-gi, _puis elle tourna la tête vers Kiba et répondit :

— De personne…

— C'est vrai ce mensonge ?, demanda-t-il pas le moins du monde convaincu. Tu semblais être dans un autre monde, tu avais un air stupidement heureux sur le visage, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

— La ferme !, répliqua-t-elle tout en ramassant son équipement, et se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

— Alors, dis ! Dis ! Tu pensais à ton chéri, c'est ça ?

Pas de réponse, alors il continua :

— Depuis ce week-end, tu es un peu bizarre… Je me demande ce qui s'est passé…

— Rien…, répondit-elle tout en pénétrant dans le vestiaire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle rangea son matériel puis s'apprêta à remettre son _shinai _dans son étui quand Kiba lança :

— Je vois… Bon, dépêche-toi de prendre ta douche. Tu as oublié qu'on devait se retrouver tous ensemble, on est déjà en retard…, lança-t-il tout en quittant la pièce.

Totalement surprise, Sakura suivit la retraite de son ami sans bouger. Lui qui ne perdait pas une seconde pour se moquer d'elle, le voilà qui sortait sans émettre une quelconque remarque…

— Il a changé de ce côté aussi ?, s'enquit-elle dans le silence du lieu tout en se déshabillant.

À peine avait-elle défait la ceinture de son _Hakama_ et sorti les pans de son _Keiko-gi, _qu'elle entendit :

— Tu as pensé à te protéger au moins ? Je sais que parfois dans le feu de l'action on peut zapper ce point, mais pour toi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un seau en plein visage.

— Dégage idiot !, cria-t-elle exaspéré. Je suis folle d'avoir pensé qu'il avait changé…

_**o°oSNo°oNSo°oSNo°o**_

Le soleil amorçait déjà sa descente au-delà de l'horizon, quand Kiba réussit enfin à quitter ses amis. Il reporta son regard sur sa montre et l'heure que celle-ci annonçait lui fit accélérer le pas. Il n'avait ni rendez-vous ni autre chose de ce genre… Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste aller rejoindre une certaine personne qui s'était éclipsée juste à la fin des cours. Parler et établir les heures de révisions pour l'examen ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Dans un sens, c'était normal…

Il se hâta de rejoindre l'institut de shōgi à grands pas. Il était vingt heures passé et en temps normal, il avait déjà fini…

Il arriva enfin devant l'établissement, il reprit son souffle tout en vérifiant l'heure. Il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé pile au moment où Shikamaru devait quitter l'institut. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci fut poussée par celui qui occupait ses pensées. Il sourit comme un enfant à la découverte de son cadeau le lendemain de Noël et dit :

— Salut.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, lança Shikamaru tout en se plaçant devant son compagnon. Je t'ai dit… C'est quoi cette bosse que tu as sur le front ?

À la question, Kiba se toucha la zone sur laquelle le seau l'avait touché un peu plus tôt et sourit.

— C'est une punition divine, dit-il tout en se massant ladite bosse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?, demanda-t-il sans faire attention à la réponse de son ami.

— Oublie ça et viens, je te raccompagne, répondit Kiba tout en prenant le chemin de retour.

Shikamaru le suivit du regard, cherchant à comprendre l'étrange comportement de son petit ami, puis finit par le rejoindre sans émettre de quelconque question. Depuis quelques jours, il avait noté un changement dans son attitude. Cela avait commencé depuis la dernière semaine… Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour avec cette étrange tendresse et sensualité. Depuis lors, l'impatience dont il faisait preuve avait cédé place à quelque chose de beaucoup trop déstabilisant pour Shikamaru. Et en même temps, cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire : ça avait été une union vraiment particulière et intense. Devait-il lui avouer ? S'il faisait ça, il risquerait de se retrouver avec tout ce qu'il détestait… Des preuves d'amour toutes les cinq minutes, des mots agréables et rassurants… Non, ce n'était pas pour lui tout ça… Mais peut-être que Kiba avait besoin de les entendre au moins une fois ? Pourtant, il lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il avait compris qu'il tenait à lui, il lui avait avoué à sa façon et son message avait été compris, alors pourquoi se posait-il tant de questions ?

Depuis ce fameux jour sur le toit, sa vie avait pris un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et il sentait que cela ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt…

Kiba le comprenait et l'acceptait sans vouloir le changer, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Le silence s'était installé entre eux durant tout le trajet. La nuit s'était déjà bien installée quand ils arrivèrent dans leur quartier. Ils passèrent comme à leur habitude devant le parc.

— Kiba.

— Oui ? répondit-il tout en se tournant vers son ami.

— Viens, on va parler un peu…, fit-il tout en entrant dans le parc.

Vu l'heure, il était certain que le lieu serait désert. Ils marchèrent un peu et finirent par s'arrêter dans un coin familier. Parfois, ils prenaient le temps de venir ici pour parler ou tout simplement rester assis à contempler ce qu'il y avait autour. Comme à son habitude, Kiba prit place sur le banc tout en se débarrassant de son sac. Il reporta son regard sur son compagnon qui uie tournait le dos. Comme à son habitude, sa tenue était impeccable, comparé à la sienne… Son uniforme était dans un état pas possible : sa chemise ne se trouvait plus dans son pantalon, comme elle devait l'être, sa cravate dénouée. Bref, ce n'était pas génial. Il continua de fixer la silhouette de son ami, puis il finit par s'attarder sur la courbe parfaite de ses fesses. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train de les caresser, de les presser avec ses…

— Pourquoi es-tu venu à l'institut ?, lança Shikamaru tout en se retournant.

_« Zut et mon beau plan ! Quoique le devant est tout aussi appétissant. », _pensa Kiba tout en se passant la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

— Je voulais te voir…, répondit simplement l'intéressé tout en ancrant son regard dans celui de son petit ami. Et aussi…, commença-t-il tout en tendant sa main vers lui.

— Et quoi ?, s'enquit Shikamaru tout en fixant la main tendue.

Il finit par l'accepter et se retrouva entre les jambes de Kiba et les mains de celui-ci autour de sa taille.

— Tu sais que tu es bizarre ces derniers temps…

— Tu trouves ? Humm… Tu as sans doute raison… Je crois que c'est de ta faute.

— Comment ça ?

Amusé par la réponse de son compagnon, Kiba l'attira à lui et dit :

— Je crois que je suis amoureux… Fou amoureux de mon froid et insensible petit ami, confessait-il avec sérieux. Te faire l'amour de cette manière était vraiment… Waouh !, ajouta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser…, conclut-il d'un air rêveur.

Shikamaru le considéra un long moment, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait encore. Comme à chaque fois, celui-ci était beaucoup trop franc avec ses sentiments.

_« Tu n'arrêtes pas d'y penser… Et moi donc… »_

— Idiot…

— Oui, je suis un idiot qui veut un baiser et tu ne peux pas refuser, fit-il tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. On est seuls, pratiquement dans le noir, bref, c'est parfait ! On peut même le faire ici, j'adorerais d'ailleurs, conclut-il avec un sourire gourmand.

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru considéra le lieu comme pour réfléchir à la proposition de son ami ce qui fit frémir Kiba. Il se mit alors à rêver à cette idée.

— T'allonger sur ce banc, te faire gémir dans le silence de la nuit, t'embrasser à perdre haleine, te caresser avec mes doigts, ma langue…

— Tu parles beaucoup trop…, le coupa Shikamaru tout en s'installant à son tour sur le banc.

- Et toi, pas assez, fit-il en s'approchant de lui. Alors, je vais parler pour deux, agir pour deux… Shi-chan…, souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte à quelques centimètres de la bouche de son compagnon.

— Arrête de parler, et emb…

Il l'embrassa. Un baiser urgent, presque affolé. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne saisissait pas ce moment, il allait encore lui échapper. Shikamaru ne put que répondre, lui encercla le cou de ses bras, plongeant les doigts dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Kiba le serra contre lui, ses mains se posèrent sur le dos magnifiquement dessiné pour mieux presser ce corps contre son torse. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il l'allongea doucement sur le banc. Leurs bouches se dévorèrent, se cherchèrent avec une grande impatience. « C'était ça ! », se dit Shikamaru tout en attirant davantage son amant contre lui. Toute cette hâte, ce désir dont Kiba faisait preuve, c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez lui. Il le retrouvait comme au premier jour, frémissant, avide de tout contact, il aimait ça. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, mêlant leurs goûts dans une danse érotique et chargée de passion. Soudain, il sentit les mains de Kiba se faufiler sous sa chemise blanche jusqu'à son torse. Il éprouva alors une envie irrésistible de le sentir encore et encore… Shikamaru était submergé de désir. Il sombrait. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix le rappela à la réalité.

— Kiba…, haleta-t-il. Non.

Il s'écarta et le regarda de ses yeux voilés de désir. Et il s'assit au bord du banc, secoua ses cheveux noirs comme pour sortir d'une transe et, les coudes sur les genoux, se prit la tête entre les mains. Shikamaru se redressa à son tour, s'assit et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Puis, il jeta à Kiba un regard amusé.

— Je te retrouve comme avant, fit-il tout en déposant sa main sur la tête de son voisin.

— Je suis incapable de me contrôler finalement… Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…, répondit-il tout en s'allongeant à son tour sur le banc, puis il déposa sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon. Excuse-moi…

— De ?

— De ne pas être capable de me contrôler…

— Idiot, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça… Et puis tu t'arrêtes toujours quand je dis stop, dit-il tout en caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux de Kiba. Alors, tout va bien.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Shikamaru bascula sa tête vers l'arrière et reporta son regard sur le ciel qui les surplombait. Un quart de lune trônait parmi les étoiles, éclairant de sa lumière ce qu'il partageait en cet instant. Il sentit la main de Kiba prendre la sienne et la ramener à ses lèvres.

— Tu viendras ?, s'enquit-il mettant fin à leur mutisme.

— Où ?

— Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je te parle des révisions pour l'examen.

— Ah ! Ça….

— Alors ?

— Non.

— Mais pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il en fixant son ami et serrant sa main dans la sienne.

— Je vais m'ennuyer…

— Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. S'il te plaît, supplia Kiba tout en déposant ses lèvres ses les doigts fins de Shikamaru.

— Sasuke, Neji, Sakura seront là non ? Alors…

— Je te promets que je ne ferai que réviser. Je ne tenterai rien, de toute façon dans une bibliothèque ça serait dur…

— C'est l'endroit idéal oui…

— Ah, bon ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air innocent.

Dans un soupir résigné, Shikamaru répondit :

— Si je viens t'aider, je veux une chose en retour.

— Ce que tu veux !

Kiba vit alors son ami s'approcher de son visage, il sentit son souffle contre son visage et celui-ci dit :

— Je veux que tu sois parmi les cinquante premiers.

Aux mots de son compagnon, Kiba perdit son sourire et demeura sans réaction pendant de longues secondes.

— Alors ?

Que répondre à ça ? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les études, mais ses notes n'étaient pas si catastrophiques… Cependant, être classé parmi les cinquante premiers, ce n'était pas du tout à sa portée… Il ancra son regard à celui de son compagnon et il vit qu'il était très sérieux.

— Je… D'accord !

« _Putain… les cinquante premiers… il me faudrait un miracle… »_

— Alors, je viendrai, répondit Shikamaru tout en s'écartant.

— Et moi ?

— Toi ? Comment ça ?

— Si j'arrive à être classé parmi les cinquante premiers, je reçois quoi ?

— Ce que tu veux !, répondit-il machinalement.

— Excellent !, répliqua Kiba tout en ramenant la main libre de Shikamaru sur sa poitrine. Tu le sens ?, s'enquit-il tout en fermant les yeux.

— Hum ?

— Il bat à un rythme régulier et serein, tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

— Non…

— Ça veut dire que je suis rassuré et heureux, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

— Idiot…, fit Shikamaru tout en détournant le regard.

— Oh !

— Quoi ?

— Tu rougis !

— Pas… Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ! Et puis pousse-toi, je dois rentrer…, dit-il tout en se levant gêné plus que jamais.

Il ramassa son sac, puis se dirigea vers le chemin du retour. Encore une fois, son corps avait réagi pour lui… Lui qui détestait afficher ce genre de chose, et Kiba qui ne ratait pas une occasion de faire le contraire. Ils étaient si différents, mais en même temps il avait l'impression qu'ils se complétaient. Il aimait être avec lui et le faire sentir « normal »… Il acceptait tout sans jamais protester ou se mettre en colère… Il arrêta sa progression quand il sentit la présence de son compagnon derrière lui. Ses bras l'enveloppèrent tout doucement et l'attirèrent sur son torse.

— Rougir te va bien.

— La ferme…

Un rire sincère lui répondit, accompagné d'un léger baiser sur sa nuque.

— Allez viens, je te raccompagne.

— Pas besoin !

— J'y tiens, viens, fit-il tout en lui prenant la main.

Sans qu'il puisse émettre une quelconque protestation, il suivit son petit ami marchant légèrement derrière lui. Mais très vite, Kiba le ramena à sa hauteur. Ainsi dans le silence de la nuit, dans sa profondeur inquiétante et paradoxalement rassurante, ils évoluèrent côte à côte, profitant de ce moment unique et rien qu'à eux.

— Je passe l'examen pro fin novembre…, lança soudain Shikamaru.

— Hum, tu penses être prêt ?

— Question stupide !

— Tu as raison. Je pourrais venir voir tes matchs ?

— Si tu veux…, répondit-il en serrant la main de Kiba dans la sienne.

— J'y serai alors, fit-il dans un sourire heureux.

— Merci, murmura-t-il tout doucement.

— Hum ?

— Rien… Dépêche-toi, j'ai hâte de prendre mon bain et de me reposer enfin...

— Ohhhh ! Je…

— N'y pense même pas !, le coupa Shikamaru tout en reprenant sa main et accélérant le pas.

— Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !

— Tu l'as pensé assez fort, obsédé…

— Mais tu l'aimes ton obsédé, répliqua Kiba avec un sourire moqueur. Hey ! Attends-moi !, lança-t-il tout en le rejoignant.

Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa et nota, comme à son habitude, un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres. Comme si, le fait de se tenir à ses côtés lui suffisait…

Il se demanda alors si c'était la même chose pour lui.

Tout avait commencé sur une simple caresse suivie d'un baiser. Jamais encore il n'avait pensé qu'un jour il aurait ce genre de relation avec un garçon, mais, bien qu'il avait tenté de ne pas répondre aux assauts plus qu'insistants de Kiba, il avait fini par répondre « oui ».

Et depuis, il n'avait jamais regretté sa réponse.

Sa vie avait pris un tout autre chemin depuis lors et il se demandait comment cela évoluerait.

« _Pff… Depuis quand je me soucie de l'avenir moi… », _pensa-t-il tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Un léger rire lui échappa.

— Shi-chan, tu penses à quoi !, s'enquit Kiba tout en approchant son visage de celui de son voisin. Question bête. À moi, hein ?, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

— Et puis quoi encore, répondit Shikamaru tout en le repoussant de sa main.

— Excellent !, répliqua Kiba tout en volant un baiser à son ami. Tu es arrivé, à demain, termina-t-il tout en prenant une direction opposée.

— Ce n'est… Hey ! Ce n'est pas vrai…, souffla-t-il tout en caressant ses lèvres.

Il fixa la silhouette de son amant qui disparaissait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la nuit et dit :

— À demain…

Peu importe comment ça avait commencé.

Peu importe comment ça se déroulerait par la suite.

Il était sûr que sa vie ne redeviendrait jamais calme et tranquille.

Dans le fond, le voulait-il ? Pas spécialement…

Oui, il était satisfait. Satisfait ?

Non, plutôt heureux.

— Qui l'aurait cru…, lança-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte de l'entrée.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Coucou,

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé?

Je sais que la partie Gaara/Sakura n'était pas la plus super pour vous, mais je tenais à l'écrire. Enfin, bref...

Le chapitre suivant est en bonne voie, il traitera par contre là de Kyosuke et Haruka et une petite partie de Sasuke/Naruto.

D'ici là patienter et merci d'avoir lu .

A très bientôt.

Kain


	23. Chapter 22

_**Merci à :**_ Tigrou19, **MrsSimply**, Hittokiri-chan, **Toruna Kimauzu**, Li-san, **Doudou352**, Shashiin, **Jessi023** et Elodiedalton pour les précédents chapitres.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

Voici donc le chapitre 22, il a prit son temps pour arriver, hein ?

Désolée pour ça… mais je vous avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour le terminer lol…

Enfin, bref… le voici et bonne lecture.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 22

* * *

Les jours passèrent, tout comme les semaines… la vie avait pris un rythme normal sans pour autant se plonger dans une lassante et lourde monotonie. Chacun avait su trouver sa place dans cette famille nouvellement recomposée. Pour Kyosuke, c'était synonyme de renaissance. Il allait enfin vivre comme il avait toujours souhaité, aux côtés des gens qu'il aimait. Pour pouvoir réaliser les plus simples des choses, comme veiller sur le sommeil de celui qu'il aimait, partager un repas tous ensemble, rire, se mettre en colère… Voilà à quoi il aspirait depuis tant d'années. Des moments qui paraissaient anodins, mais qui symbolisaient beaucoup pour Kyosuke. C'était le cas ce jour-là.

Le ciel était légèrement nuageux, l'air était frais et les belles couleurs de l'automne prenaient de plus en plus place. La journée s'annonçait particulièrement agréable et l'atmosphère beaucoup moins lourde que les précédents jours permettaient de se dépenser encore plus. C'était à ce moment-là que Kyosuke avait décidé de reprendre l'une de ses occupations premières, courir. Bien que son temps était toujours bien employé, il avait l'impression qu'il se laissait aller. N'ayant pas renoué avec le travail, il avait largement de quoi faire dans la maison. Les tâches ne manquaient pas, que ce soit avec le jardin, — le lieu qu'il affectionnait le plus, — ou le nettoyage quotidien de l'habitation. En somme, il avait toujours de quoi s'occuper. Cependant, après des semaines passées à paresser, il s'était décidé de reprendre son footing. Il avait redouté ce moment pendant assez longtemps… Son genou était guéri maintenant… Mais une douleur imaginaire le saisissait par moment, l'empêchant de faire un quelconque effort qui risquerait de réveiller la blessure guérie depuis des mois…

En voyant la maison se dresser au loin, il accéléra le pas pour pouvoir être en compagnie des siens au plus vite. Sept heures trente sonnèrent quand Kyosuke regagna la maison. Il emprunta l'allée qui conduisait au jardin, puis s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Il se saisit de la serviette qu'il avait déposé sur celle-ci avant qu'il ne sorte et se calla confortablement. Il inspira et expira profondément, tentant de reprendre le rythme normal de sa respiration. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à masser son genou tentant de faire disparaître la douleur lancinante et vive qui s'emparait de son ancienne blessure.

— Je suis allé un peu fort on dirait… fit-il tout en grimaçant.

Lors de l'effort, il n'avait rien ressenti, mais tout changea dès que ses muscles avaient commencé à refroidir…

— Merde… pesta-t-il tout en tendant sa jambe pour avoir un quelconque confort. J'ai l'impression qu'il me faut des séances supplémentaires chez le kiné…

— Tu t'es blessé ? s'enquit une voix qu'il reconnut sans problème.

Il soupira lourdement, sans tourner la tête vers son compagnon il répondit :

— Ce n'est rien… juste une veille blessure…

Mais la réponse ne semblait pas satisfaire Haruka. Il vint se placer devant son ami et le fixa. Il vit que son visage était tendu, le sourire qu'il affichait paraissait faux et cela inquiéta encore plus le blond.

— Tu mens mal ! Tu as un problème au genou, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il tout en se mettant au niveau de la jambe de Kyosuke. Enlève ta main, fit-il tout en déposant la sienne sur celle du brun.

— Ecoute, ce n'est pas la peine…

Mais Haruka ne l'écouta pas. Il écarta la main de son compagnon et remarqua alors la cicatrice qui marquait son genou.

— Tu portais toujours des pantacourts, alors je n'ai rien remarqué… fit-il tout en fixant la cicatrice.

— C'est moche, hein ? lança Kyosuke dans un sourire crispé.

— Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Je me suis dit que je devais vraiment être aveugle pour n'avoir rien vu… et surtout maintenant…

— Il faut dire qu'il y avait pas mal de choses à contempler sur ce magnifique corps, répliqua-t-il dans un réel sourire cette fois.

— Idiot ! lança Haruka tout en se levant.

Il considéra son ami un long moment avant d'oser lui demander le « quand » et « comment » de sa blessure.

— Accident de moto, il y a un an. Côtes cassées, j'ai été inconscient pendant quelques jours, fracture niveau tibia, et déchirure des ligaments pour le genou… répondit-il d'un air absent. J'ai eu droit à une opération assez lourde et des jolies infirmières, conclut-il avec un large sourire.

— Il y a un an… mais c'est juste au moment de ton divorce, non ? C'était avant ou après ? s'enquit le blond sans faire attention à la dernière réplique de son compagnon.

— Après… enfin, pendant plutôt… rectifia-t-il dans un rire sans joie.

— Je vois…

En fait, non, il ne voyait pas…

_« Comment peut-on se séparer dans un moment pareil ? »_ se demanda Haruka.

— Tu as eu de la rééducation pendant combien de temps ?

— J'ai besoin de prendre une douche… on en reparlera plus tard, OK ?

— Attends ! Je… d'accord… finit-il par répondre en voyant son ami s'éloigner.

Haruka demeura debout dans le jardin, se posant mille questions. Il avait l'impression que Kyosuke lui cachait encore beaucoup de choses sur son passé et ça le blessait. Depuis la dernière fois où il avait évoqué ce qui s'était passé après son départ, il ne lui avait rien demandé de plus. Il s'était contenté de ce que le brun avait voulu bien partagé avec lui, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'une période de plus d'un an avait été nécessaire pour en guérir ! N'avaient-ils pas décidé de construire quelque chose ensemble ? Pour y parvenir, ne devait-il pas s'ouvrir et parler de tout et de rien ?

_« Plus tard ? C'est quand ça ? » _se demanda Haruka tout en regagnant la maison.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Kyosuke n'était pas revenu. Cet accident avait-il été l'élément qui l'avait ramené vers eux ?

Des questions, encore des questions…

Mais son compagnon ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner les réponses qu'il convoitait.

De son côté, Kyosuke se sentait très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son ami. Il n'avait jamais pensé évoquer cet épisode de sa vie et il pensait que cela n'avait aucune importance. Cependant, il se rendit compte maintenant, qu'il avait sans doute blessé Haruka en lui cachant certaines choses. Que pouvait-il répondre aux questions qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui poser ?

Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait pris sa décision de revenir auprès de lui alors qu'il avait senti sa vie se perdre dans le néant de l'oubli ? Que son image lui était apparue à cet instant là ? Qu'il ne voulait pas quitter ce monde avec des regrets ? Qu'il fallait à tout prix le retrouver et lui crier haut et fort à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il le désirait ?

Il ne savait pas…

— Je ne sais pas… fit-il tout en déposant sa tête contre le mur de la douche.

L'eau coulait sans retenue sur son corps, lui permettant de décontracter ses muscles endoloris.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il doutait.

_« Je… je doute ! »_

— Mon pauvre ami, tu es complètement stupide !

Oui, il était idiot de se poser autant de questions… il avait peur de quoi au juste ?

Un rire sans joie s'éleva dans la pièce. Il bascula sa tête vers l'arrière recevant par la même occasion le jet d'eau tiède en plein visage. La morsure du liquide contre sa peau fut douloureuse et vive. Ça ne dura qu'un instant, mais cela suffit à le réveiller.

— Minato ! Tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions, murmura-t-il d'une voix soulagée.

_**oOoOo**_

Le reste du temps qui séparait Haruka du moment de son départ pour le travail arriva sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Il était en train de terminer sa tasse de café quand Kyosuke pénétra enfin dans la cuisine. À son entrée, le blond releva la tête et observa la démarche du brun et vit qu'il boitait légèrement.

— Elle te fait mal ?

À la question du blond, Kyosuke lui sourit et vint le rejoindre à la table, son café à la main.

— Tu veux jouer à l'infirmier avec moi ? lança-t-il d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

— Si tu réponds à mes questions, pourquoi pas… répondit le blond au tac au tac.

— Ohh ! Alors, tu auras toutes les réponses que tu souhaites ce soir.

— Bien. Et pour celle que je viens de poser ?

— Elle me lance un peu, mais ce n'est pas insupportable… J'ai appliqué le gel de massage et j'ai dû remettre ça, fit-il tout en remontant son pantalon et dévoilant la genouillère qui épousait son genou. J'ai un peu trop forcé pour mon premier footing depuis un an, ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

Haruka le considéra un long moment. La légère fuite qu'il avait constaté chez son ami un peu plus tôt semblait s'être envolée. Il était prêt à lui parler et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

— Tu aurais dû m'en parler… répondit-il tout en se levant.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

— Ca c'est à moi d'en décider ! répliqua-t-il tout en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier.

Surpris par le ton de sa voix, Kyosuke le fixa pendant un court instant, puis il le rejoint. Il se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

— Tu sauras tout plus tard, souffla-t-il tout en prenant Haruka dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier et puis la manière dont mon ex s'était comportée à ce moment-là rend cet épisode quelque peu difficile à raconter, ajouta-t-il tout en déposant sa tête au creux de l'épaule du blond. Dans un sens, c'était normal pour elle de réagir de la sorte… conclut-il d'une voix lointaine.

— Tu veux dire qu-…

— On en parlera ce soir. Pour le moment j'ai autre chose en tête, fit-il tout en déposant ses lèvres sur la nuque de son compagnon.

Haruka sentit la caresse de Kyosuke contre sa peau et oublia bien vite le reste. Le brun se colla davantage contre lui, provoquant une réaction immédiate du corps de son compagnon.

— Où sont les deux amoureux ? demanda-t-il entre deux caresses.

— Dé… déjà partis… ils étaient de corvée, répondit-il sentant la langue de son ami prendre possession de sa chair.

— Hum… c'est parfait !

Haruka ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette douce torture. À chaque fois, c'était plus intense et plus agréable. Il aimait ce que Kyosuke déchaînait en lui. Ce désir, ce sentiment de plénitude et de légèreté… il revivait. Il déposa ses mains sur celles de son compagnon et desserra tout doucement leur prise sur lui. Une fois libre de toute entrave, il se tourna et il lui embrassa les joues, le front, les paupières, le bout du nez et les lèvres. Sous ses baisers, légers comme des ailes de papillons, Kyosuke chavirait. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait rêver. Bien que Haruka avait répondu à ses baisers, avait joui de ses mains, avait haleté face à ses caresses… Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa réponse pouvait être aussi rapide et merveilleuse. Ses lèvres le touchaient avec tant de délicatesse qu'il se disait que mourir en cet instant serait la plus belle et magnifique des morts. Quand le blond l'embrassa plus fougueusement, il eut envie de crier de joie. Des vagues de désir montaient en lui tandis que la main de Haruka se glissait sous son tee-shirt noir et se plaquait contre son torse. Il ferma alors les yeux, s'entendit respirer de manière saccadée. Il avait commencé à jouer et le voilà pris à son propre jeu…

— Kyosuke, murmura le blond tout en continuant sa douce caresse.

— Oui… ?

— Je…

— Tu ?

— Je dois aller travailler, dit-il tout en déposant sa main sur le torse du brun, puis d'un même mouvement il s'écarta.

— Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! répliqua Kyosuke tout en suivant la retraite de son ami.

— N'oublie pas qu'on doit parler ce soir, lança-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers le hall. On aura le loisir de faire ce que tu veux par la suite, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plein de promesses.

Surpris par les paroles de son compagnon, il s'arrêta et demeura au même point sans oser faire un pas de plus. Avait-il bien entendu ? Lui promettait-il d'aller plus loin à partir de ce soir ? Allait-il l'aimer comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire ? Y avait-il un autre sens aux mots de Haruka ?

_« Non ! »_

Il avait bien entendu ! Et il n'y avait aucun autre sens à ses paroles. Un sourire aux lèvres, il le rejoignit au pas de la porte. Il semblait sur le point de partir, alors Kyosuke lui attrapa le bras d'un même mouvement, le blond se tourna vers lui surpris.

— Tu ne plaisantes pas, hein ?

— Quoi ?

— Pour ce soir !

— Ah ! Non, je ne plaisante pas, lui répondit Haruka dans un sourire rassurant.

Kyosuke s'avança vers lui et lui effleura les lèvres des siennes. Il lui prit les mains et y déposa un baiser.

— Je suis impatient.

— Idiot, répondit le blond dans un rire. À ce soir, ajouta-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la maison quand il lança :

— J'irai chercher Milk-chan chez le veto à mon retour.

— Je ne suis pas totalement infirme, répondit le brun amusé.

— On verra ça ce soir, répliqua Haruka en refermant la porte.

Kyosuke se mit à sourire comme un bienheureux. Il était totalement euphorique. Il prit la direction de sa chambre et commença à fredonner un air joyeux. Il ouvrit sa baie vitrée et sortit son futon à l'air libre. Il le plaça sur l'une des cordes à linge, puis il regagna sa chambre. À peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il entendit son portable sonner. Croyant que c'était son meilleur ami à l'autre bout du fil, il décrocha et dit :

— Je te manque déjà ?

— Kyo ?

Reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur, il s'empressa de raccrocher. Mais très vite, la sonnerie se fit de nouveau entendre.

— Putain, pourquoi tu as raccroché ? s'enquit une voix masculine passablement contrariée.

Kyosuke coupa de nouveau la communication et reprit sa tâche première. Il était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires quand le portable se remit à sonner. Il soupira lourdement, il ramassa le téléphone et le fixa longuement, puis il finit par répondre.

— Si tu me raccroches encore au nez, je viens directement chez toi et je botte ton beau petit cul !

— Ohh ! Mais c'est Takashi !

— Vas-y joue le con avec moi, répliqua-t-il.

— Taka-chan, tu n'es pas marrant…

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

— Que me vaut ce coup de fil Taka-chan, fit Kyosuke sans prêter attention à la réplique de son ami.

— Et bien-…

— Attends ! Ne me dis pas que je te manque déjà ! le coupa le brun avec un sourire.

— Ce que tu peux être prétentieux mon pauvre…

— Pourquoi tu m'appelles alors ? demanda-t-il tout en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

— Ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un client. J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi-...

— Non ! répondit Kyosuke catégoriquement.

— Tu pourrais m'écouter au moins avant de répondre !

— Pourquoi faire ? La réponse sera toujours non !

— Putain Kyo, je ne te demande pas de reprendre le boulot, mais juste une ou deux heures de ton temps, fit Takashi contrarié.

— Désolé, mais j'ai un truc important à faire ce soir, répliqua-t-il sans détour. Et je te rappelle que je ne travaille plus depuis un an, alors la plupart des clients ne doivent connaître que toi.

— Apparemment, il en reste un qui ne veut que de toi... écoute, ça sera juste une affaire de deux heures grand max. On voit ce qu'il veut et je m'occupe du reste.

— Non !

Un lourd soupir se fit entendre de l'autre bout du combiné.

— Pourquoi ai-je accepté ta lettre de démission ? se demanda-t-il d'un air lointain. C'était vraiment une erreur de ma part… ajouta-t-il pour lui-même d'une voix lasse. Mais je voyais bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que tu voulais faire après ton stupide accident…

— Taka-chan, tu t'en sortiras très bien comme d'habitude, l'encouragea Kyosuke.

— Il faut que tu sois là !

— Je t'ai déjà dit, c'est-…

— On a besoin de ce client, la boîte en a besoin, Kyo… le coupa Takashi d'un ton las.

— Ecoute, je-…

— Après ton départ, la plupart des gros clients nous ont quitté… débita-t-il. Il nous faut ce contrat et si je dois te ramener moi-même, je le ferai, assura-t-il sans appel.

— C'est à quelle heure ton rendez-vous ? s'enquit-il tout doucement.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter… Son associé et ami avait accepté sa démission sans protester et l'avait épaulé auprès de leurs actionnaires. Alors, lui accorder deux heures de sa journée était la moindre des choses.

— À dix-huit heures.

— À Honoha ?

— Oui, Au Aeria Hôtel.

— D'accord… mais si jamais ma relation avec Minato se voit perturbée ou que ma soirée est gâchée, tu m'entendras !

— En quoi une absence de deux heures peut-elle ruiner tes projets… fit Takashi dans un soupir.

— Je verrai ça à la fin du rendez-vous, répondit Kyosuke tout en se levant. Il travaille dans quelle branche ton client ?

— Electro-Informatique.

— Un cerveau ? Chouette… lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

— Ils peuvent être sympas…

— C'est vrai. Je suis super sympa moi.

— Je ne parle pas de toi… Ce que tu peux être prétentieux…

— Pas du tout ! Je suis le mec le plus humble qui puisse exister !

— Si tu le dis…

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. La conversation semblait être finie, mais Takashi ne souhaitait pas encore y mettre fin.

— Taka-chan ?

— Comment va ton genou ? lança-t-il pour toute réponse.

— Bien, merci.

— OK. À plus tard alors.

— Taka-chan !

— Oui ?

— Merci de t'être occupé de moi et de m'avoir supporté, fit Kyosuke dans un sourire.

— On est amis, c'est normal, non ?

— Ouais… répondit-il tout en raccrochant.

Kyosuke se laissa retomber sur le sol, allongé sur le dos il laissa ses pensées vagabonder à leur gré.

— Un rendez-vous d'affaires… j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas eu… murmura-t-il dans le silence de la chambre.

Un lourd soupir se fit entendre dans la pièce. Le coup de fil de Takashi l'avait rendu nostalgique… Il avait quitté et laissé derrière lui le travail qu'il avait accompli après plus de six ans, en une seule décision. Bien que cela lui manquait, il ne regrettait rien. Monter cette boîte de _Paysagiste Designer _ensemble après seulement deux ans de travail dans l'entreprise qui les avait employé. Ils s'étaient vite distingués et avaient trouvé leur propre style et façon de faire. Ils avaient mis en place une approche novatrice et dynamique du métier de paysagiste qui est basé sur la conception des espaces, la vente des projets et le suivi des chantiers. C'était une jeune entreprise, qui avait su vite se démarquer et se faire respecter.

Il avait passé des moments exceptionnels. Et quand il se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées, il se surprenait à vouloir renouer avec ce monde qui semblait à présent très éloigné de sa vie actuelle… Ça lui manquait… Finalement…

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, très vite qui se transforma en un rire franc. Il se redressa dans un mouvement rapide, déposant ses mains à plat sur le sol et fixa le ciel. Un air serein s'affichait sur son visage. Il parcourut du regard ce qui se dressait devant lui et se dit que sa vie était là, et nul part ailleurs. Il demeura à la même place pendant de longues minutes, puis se décida à bouger.

— Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une maison à nettoyer, un jardin à bichonner et un repas à préparer, lança-t-il tout en se levant.

_**o°oSNo°oNSo°oSNo°o**_

Il était dix-neuf heures passées quand Haruka regagna la maison. Il gara sa voiture à son emplacement, coupa le contact et finit par détacher sa ceinture avec des gestes lents. Il était enfin à la maison… Demeurant dans sa voiture, il se laissa aller contre le siège et soupira.

La journée lui avait semblé terriblement longue, c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait une telle sensation vis-à-vis de son travail. Il avait eu qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui au plus vite et retrouver la personne qui s'était imposée dans sa vie et dans son cœur, — il devrait plutôt dire qu'il l'avait laissé prendre le pas sur tout…— Pourquoi avait-il succombé si vite ? Il n'avait rien fait pour le repousser, bien au contraire, il avait profité de ce que Kyosuke lui avait donné et en voulait encore. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, tout avait changé le soir où il l'avait questionné sur son passé. Quand il avait appris qu'il comptait rester auprès de lui, une joie immense l'avait submergé et une chaleur accueillante l'avait entouré. Au début, il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux étranges sensations qui l'avait saisi. Il fit comme si rien ne s'était produit et il se comporta comme à son habitude.

Le moment où Kyosuke avait léché le vin qui s'était écoulé de ses lèvres…

_« Mon cœur a failli exploser… »_

L'instant où il l'avait embrassé sans honte tout en faisant semblant d'avoir oublié…

« _J'ai eu l'impression de renaître… »_

Les fois où Kyosuke cherchait le contact et que lui tentait de le fuir…

« _Mon corps réagissait sans aucune gêne… »_

Au lieu de lui dire, il avait préféré ignorer tout cela.

Les indices qui naissaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait lui exposaient cette réalité, et lui il fuyait…

Cependant, la vérité s'était imposée à lui le soir de l'anniversaire de son fils. Son ami lui avait paru à ce moment-là, totalement différent et terriblement séduisant. Dans son costume gris magnifiquement ajusté, ses cheveux tirés en arrière laissant quelques mèches libres, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une étrange lueur, il était l'exemple même de la séduction à l'état pur.

_« Il est si beau… »_

Quand il l'avait qualifié de la sorte, il avait paniqué et avait préféré occulter ce sentiment qui avait pris possession de tout son être. Mais la suite ne l'avait pas épargné… les regards appuyés, gourmands, envieux, menaçants même par moment firent naître en lui un sentiment de colère, d'exaspération et une envie folle de quitter le lieu et de garder cet être unique rien que pour lui loin des autres regards. La jalousie l'avait dévoré tout au long du dîner, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé par la suite… Il s'était senti enfin mieux quand Kyosuke lui avait fait comprendre qu'il suffisait qu'il lui dise pour qu'il ne soit qu'à lui. Par ses baisers, par ses caresses, par le désir qu'il fit naître lui, Haruka sut à ce moment-là qu'il voulait aller plus loin avec son meilleur ami, bien que le mot « aimer » n'eut pas franchi ses lèvres, il savait qu'il ressentait un sentiment similaire à son égard et cela le troublait au plus haut point.

_« Ce n'est peut-être que du désir… »_ Se dit-il par la suite. Confondre désir et amour était facile… et il ne voulait pas franchir un pas de plus sans être totalement sûr…

Pourtant, ce matin il sut.

La réponse s'imposa à lui aussi limpide qu'évidente. Quand il avait appris que Kyosuke avait eu un accident, il s'était dit qu'il aurait pu le perdre… seul, loin de lui, loin d'eux… Son cœur s'était serré et des pensées obscures avaient surgi dans sa tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son humour rien qu'à lui, du désir qu'il lui porte, de l'amour qu'il éprouve pour lui depuis tant d'années…

Comment serait sa vie sans Kyosuke ?

Il n'osait même pas se l'imaginer… Il avait déjà perdu son premier amour, cette épreuve l'avait anéanti. Néanmoins, il avait trouvé la force de continuer, parce qu'il avait son fils… Mais maintenant, il serait définitivement seul… Et ça, il ne pouvait le concevoir.

Toute la journée, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la façon dont il allait lui avouer. C'était drôle de se creuser la tête pour ce genre de chose, pensa-t-il dans un léger soupir…

Il était là dans ses réflexions quand un son provenant du siège passager se fit entendre, le ramenant au moment présent. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se trouvait encore dans sa voiture… Il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder à son bon plaisir oubliant par la même occasion le reste… Il reporta son regard bleu sur son compagnon de route et lui sourit.

— Pardon Milk-chan, je t'ai oublié, fit-il tout en ouvrant la petite porte de son panier de transport. Tu as repris du poil de la bête, hein ? lança-t-il tout en le ramenant vers lui.

Un miaulement énergique se fit entendre, Haruka sourit et ajouta :

— On va t'entendre maintenant…

Tout en le gardant contre lui, il sortit de la voiture. Une fois son sac sur l'épaule, il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée.

— Te voilà chez toi, dit-il tout en ouvrant la porte. Je suis rentré ! lança-t-il tout en la refermant.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il prit la direction du salon, celui-ci baignait dans une fine lumière orangée, la grande baie vitrée permettait aux derniers rayons du soleil de s'infiltrer dessinant un magnifique tableau. Il parcourra du regard l'ensemble de la pièce, et vit qu'elle était impeccable comme d'habitude. Il déposa le chaton à ses pieds et prit la direction de la chambre de Kyosuke.

Elle était vide !

— Kyosuke ! Les garçons !

Personne…

Il soupira lourdement avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. À peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il entendit la voix de son fils l'interpeller.

— P'pa ! Tu es seul ?

— Bonsoir à toi aussi… répliqua-t-il énervé.

— Désolé…

— Bonsoir Haruka-san, fit Sasuke tout en descendant les dernières marches.

— Bonsoir, répondit-il avec un sourire. Vous avez dîné ?

— Je… c'est quoi ce truc ? s'enquit Naruto tout en se mettant au niveau d'une petite boule de poils blanche.

Haruka suivit le regard de son fils et répondit :

— Je te présente le nouveau membre de la famille, il s'appelle Milk-chan.

— Milk-chan ? s'enquit Naruto surpris. C'est quoi ce nom ?

— Ne me demande pas… plains-toi à ton oncle… fit Haruka tout en pénétrant dans la cuisine. D'ailleurs, tu sais où il est ?

— Non, dit son fils tout en prenant le chaton dans ses bras. Quand on est arrivé, il n'était déjà pas là, ajouta-t-il. Il est trop mignon! s'exclama-t-il après l'avoir ramené vers son visage.

— C'est bizarre… il devrait être là pourtant…

— Il est sûrement sorti faire une course, ne vous inquiétez pas, lança Sasuke tout en caressant l'animal.

« _Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ? » _pensa-t-il soudainement.

Il se plaça devant la porte qui donnait sur le jardin et fixa l'extérieur. Il ne put s'empêcher de ruminer des sombres réflexions. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le long du corps le faisant tressaillir.

_« Il… il va bien… » _se rassura-t-il tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Son geste était nerveux et lent. Il tremblait…

Le savoir dehors et surtout avec un genou dans cet état l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Pourquoi cette conclusion s'imposait à lui si rapidement ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait appris son accident ? Ou parce que ses sentiments étaient plus clairs ? Dans tous les cas, il angoissait…

— Il va bien, dit-il tout haut.

Surpris par les paroles de l'adulte, les deux amis se regardèrent, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Haruka.

— Papa ?

— Haruka-san ? lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

— O… oui ? demanda-t-il tout en se tournant vers les deux adolescents.

— Si tu es si inquiet, appelle-le, fit Naruto.

— Je… oui, je vais le faire. Vous n'avez qu'à dîner tous les deux, de toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim…

_« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ça plus tôt ! » _se sermonna-t-il tout en quittant la cuisine.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? s'enquit le blond tout en s'installant sur l'une des chaises.

— En tout cas, il a l'air très préoccupé… lui répondit Sasuke.

— C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, du moins à part avec moi… fit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de tiède et humide lui caresser le visage… il reporta son attention sur le nouveau membre de la famille et vit que celui-ci s'amusait à le lécher.

Un rire sonore résonnait dans le silence de la pièce. Sasuke fixa la boule de poils, jalousant sa proximité et la façon dont elle se comportait avec son compagnon. Naruto le remarqua et lança avec un sourire :

— Il a l'air de m'aimer.

— Il ne perd pas de temps… répliqua-t-il contrarié.

Amusé par sa réaction, le blond déposa le chaton sur ses genoux et se mit à jouer avec lui.

— Tu vois ça Milk-chan, Kei-chan est jaloux !

— Pfff… d'un chat… et puis quoi encore…

— Tu es jalouuuuuux, redit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot. Tu veux être à sa place, hein ?

— Je l'étais, pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes…

— Ah, oui ? répondit le blond avec un sourire.

— Ha ha ha, très drôle…

Amusé par la réaction de son ami, Naruto déposa Milk délicatement sur le sol et vint se coller à lui et dit :

— Et si tu me rafraîchissais la mémoire…

Sa voix ébranla le brun par sa sensualité et sa profondeur. Il avait l'impression que celle-ci lui parvenait d'un lointain et mystérieux lieu. Elle était grisante et terriblement excitante. Il prit le visage du blond entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Sans plus pouvoir réfléchir à autre chose, Naruto s'abandonna aussitôt à son baiser, nouant ses bras autour de la taille et frémissant au contact du corps de son amant contre le sien. Au fur et à mesure que le baiser se prolongeait et s'approfondissait, le désir montait en lui, de seconde en seconde, telle une vague brûlante, menaçant de tout submerger. Sasuke poussa un grognement de plaisir et se plaqua davantage contre le blond, le repoussant contre le mur le plus proche. Puis, tandis que sa langue agaçait la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme, il posa une main sur l'entrejambe de celui-ci faisant naître son désir. Naruto ne put retenir un hoquet de plaisir.

— A… attends…

— Attendre quoi ? demanda le brun sans cesser ses tortures.

La main de Sasuke délaissa la zone sensible de son compagnon, préférant aller taquiner un autre endroit. Un gémissement se fit alors entendre quand la jambe du brun se plaça entre celles du blond. Il colla sa cuisse contre son entrejambe et sourit de plaisir quand il sentit son amant se tordre dans ses bras.

— Na-chan, si on oubliait le dîner et qu'on remontait dans la chambre, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. Tu seras bien plus savoureux comme repas, tu en penses qu-…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'une sorte de douleur le saisit au niveau de la cheville. Il s'éloigna à regret de son petit ami et fixa le responsable.

Ils se sondèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes.

_« Toi ! » _

Le petit être le snoba royalement et se dirigea vers le blond et se mit à réclamer son attention. Quand il prit conscience de sa présence, Naruto le dévisagea un court moment, puis finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Sans le quitter des yeux, il dit à l'attention de Sasuke :

— Kei-chan est un vrai obsédé, ne Milk-chan ? lança-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers l'un des placards. Pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, que dirais-tu d'un bon dîner ?

Le brun le suivit sans trop comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son compagnon ? C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait agir ainsi… le regard dont il avait enveloppé le chat était totalement nouveau. Un regard si doux et chaleureux…

_« Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par sauver ? » _

Contrarié par la soudaine ambiance qui s'était installée dans la cuisine, Sasuke s'assit sur l'une des chaises, sa tête reposant sur sa main et arrêta son regard sur la silhouette du blond.

— Je me sens abandonné… fit-il à voix haute.

— Quoi ?

— Rien…

_« Haruka-san, pourquoi avoir ramené cette chose ici… ? »_

_**oOoOo**_

À peine avait-il refermé la porte de son bureau derrière lui, que Haruka s'empressa de consulter son portable. Très vite il pesta face à la situation.

Il était éteint !

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le fauteuil de son bureau, tout en lâchant un profond soupir, il se saisit du câble de l'alimentation. Une fois connecté, il composa son code pin et attendit quelques secondes le temps que l'écran d'accueil apparaisse. Il remarqua alors l'icône d'appel qui clignotait. Il alla vers la boîte de réception, mais ne vit aucun message. Il consulta alors l'historique d'appel reçu et fut totalement surpris par son nombre.

— Vingt appels rentrants… tous de Kyosuke… souffla-t-il étonné. Saleté de batterie !

Il appuya sur l'un d'eux, cependant la sonnerie ne dura qu'un court instant. Quand il entendit une voix lui répondre et lança :

— Kyosuke ! C'est-…

— Votre interlocuteur semble avoir éteint son téléphone ou se trouve dans une zone non couverte par notre réseau. Veuillez recompos-…

— Merde !

Dans un geste rageur, il coupa la communication et s'apprêta à lancer son portable au loin. Son mouvement demeura suspendu dans l'air, mais il finit par laisser retomber sa main le long de corps, n'ayant soudain plus de force.

— Kyosuke, baka… fit-il tout en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Où est-ce que tu es ? s'enquit-il tout en fermant les yeux.

Haruka se sentit à ce moment plus seul et abandonné que jamais. Tout au long de la journée, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule et unique chose, le retrouver. Il voyait déjà son compagnon l'accueillir avec son éternel sourire et ses assauts plus qu'insistants pour avoir un baiser. Son regard bleu serait alors posé sur lui avec envie et tendresse, comme à chaque fois… Et lui, il aurait tenté de lui échapper, pour finir par lui accorder ce qu'il voulait. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien eu de ce genre… Son cœur se serra davantage et ses pensées se mirent à imaginer le pire…

Il ne voulait pas le voir partir comme la dernière fois…

À ce moment-là, il n'avait rien compris… Mais maintenant, tout était clair. Après tant d'années, il avait enfin saisi les mots et la souffrance dans lesquels Kyosuke avait vécu. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il était désolé de n'avoir rien vu… de ne pas avoir été là pour lui…

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, des souvenirs passés remontèrent à la surface…

_**[Début du flash-back, seize ans plus tôt…]**_

La journée fut pluvieuse et lourde. La pluie tombait encore quand le reste de la famille Uzumaki regagnait la maison. L'enterrement s'était déroulé comme il se devait…

Tenant la main de son fils dans la sienne, Haruka prit la direction de la cuisine. Il remarqua que son ami ne semblait pas vouloir se joindre à eux, alors il l'interpella.

— Je vais préparer le repas de Naruto, tu veux quelque chose ?

À la question, le brun s'arrêta net, et il répondit :

— Non, merci… je dois préparer mes affaires…

— Tes affaires ? s'enquit le blond sans comprendre. Tu t'en vas… murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, blessant et inquiétant. La voix de Kyosuke finit pas s'élever froide et lointaine :

— Je te l'ai dis, je ne peux pas rester… lança-t-il tout en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

Haruka demeura debout à la même place pendant de longues minutes. Il fut sorti de sa léthargie par une petite main sur sa jambe. Il porta son regard sur son fils. À cause de la pluie, ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur présence, ses vêtements semblaient être très trempés et sa main froide… il s'agenouilla et déposa sa main sur cette petite blonde et lui dit :

— Et si on allait se changer ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire, tout en s'élançant au cou de son père.

Il était encore bien jeune pour comprendre quoique ce soit, se dit Haruka tout en le soulevant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il devait s'occuper de son fils et rien d'autre… Il savait que ses mots n'auraient aucun impact sur Kyosuke. Après ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt… Il lui était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis…

Une fois changés, ils regagnèrent le salon. Haruka était en train sécher les cheveux de Naruto quand son meilleur ami fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Tu pars vraiment…

— Je ne peux pas rester, répéta-t-il avec cette même voix indifférente. À chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ta faute… Alors que je sais pertinemment que c'est faux !

— Tu reviens quand ?

— Je doute que ce soit pour demain…

— Je comprends… fit-il simplement.

Une colère sourde monta en Kyosuke.

— Mais comment peux-tu réagir de la sorte ? Merde ! Je ne te comprends pas !

Haruka esquissa un sourire.

— Ta colère et le ressentiment que tu éprouves à mon égard sont justifiés… Je t'ai pris ce que tu avais de plus cher. Risa était tout pour toi, comme elle l'est devenue pour moi…

— Tu l'es devenu aussi… répondit-il dans un murmure.

— Humm… mais quand bien même, ta blessure ne guérira pas d'aussitôt… n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ressens tellement de choses, il me faut du temps…

— Sûrement… si tu reviens un jour, fais-le au moins pour ton neveu. Il a besoin de connaître son oncle, le frère de sa mère et en fin de compte le seul le lien qu'il lui, non… qu'il nous reste d'elle.

— Mina…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Le regard profondément bleu du petit être qui se tenait aux côtés de son père le fixa, il détourna très vite ses yeux du visage de Naruto et souffla :

— Je t'appellerai quand je serai installé…

— Kyosuke, attends !

À l'appel de son prénom, le brun s'arrêta net et resta face à la porte sans émettre un seul mouvement.

— Tu ne peux pas partir !

— Arrête…

— Je t'en prie, reste avec nous, on a besoin de toi, dit-il tout en faisant tourner Kyosuke vers lui.

À cet instant-là, Kyosuke ne put se retenir davantage. Il attrapa Haruka par les épaules et le plaqua avec force contre le mur.

— Tu es si aveugle parfois… ne vois-tu pas à quel point je souffre ?

— Je souffre tout autant que toi ! répliqua le blond avec intensité.

— Non… pas du tout… si tu savais à quel point mes sentiments me torturent en ce moment, fit-il d'une voix nouée. Je te déteste et je t'ai-… merde… Minato ! Tu ne vois rien, souffla-t-il tout en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son ami. Risa avait tout compris depuis le début… depuis le début…

— De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit le blond totalement perdu.

— Elle voulait que je te le dise, que je prenne soin de toi quand elle serait partie… Minato, je suis un monstre… je ne mérite pas l'amour qu'elle me portait et ni sa confiance.

— Quoi ?

— Je me suis mis à penser que je serai enfin avec la personne qui hante mon coeur…

— Kyosuke, je ne comprends rien, dit Haruka sans oser bouger.

Les paroles de son ami étaient totalement incohérentes. Il parlait de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Risa savait ?

— Je me suis réjouis de sa mort, ce fut pendant un court, très court instant, mais j'ai eu cette pensée immonde… j'ai porté ma colère contre toi, alors qu'elle m'ait destinée… je ne peux pas rester, je ne peux pas… lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant. Prends bien soin de Naruto, conclut-il tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

— Kyosuke…

Haruka se laissa tomber le long du mur. Il se sentait perdu… seul…

Soudain une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue, il tourna la tête vers son fils et des larmes longtemps retenues se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il prit Naruto dans ses bras et se laissa aller.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré.

_**[Fin du flash-back]**_

— Tu avais raison, j'étais aveugle et je le suis encore aujourd'hui… fit-il pour lui-même tout en quittant son siège.

Il reporta son regard sur l'horloge murale et fut surpris par l'heure tardive.

— Il est déjà vingt-trois heures…

Il la fixa pendant de longues secondes. Et dans un geste las, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et finit par quitter sa place et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, il prit la direction de la cuisine et constata que son fils et Sasuke avaient bien dîné. Ne trouvant aucune trace du nouveau membre de la famille, il se décida d'aller voir dans la chambre de Naruto. Cependant, comme à son habitude, son fils ne s'y trouvait pas…

Quand il entrebâilla la porte de celle de Sasuke, il le vit dans le lit, entre ses bras. Il se mit à chercher du regard le chaton, quand il aperçut de la petite boule de poils blanche dans son panier, il dit :

— On dirait qu'il sait déjà quoi faire, murmura-t-il à l'intention de son fils avec un léger sourire.

Il ferma tout doucement la porte et regagna le rez-de-chaussée. À peine avait-il terminé de descendre les marches qu'il s'arrêta net.

— Kyosuke !

Il avait murmuré le prénom de son compagnon si faiblement qu'il crût entendre une sorte de gémissement de bien être s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il le vit se déchausser, puis dénouer sa cravate dans un geste fatigué. Il était en train d'enlever sa veste quand il prit enfin conscience de la présence de son ami dans le hall.

— Bonsoir, excuse-moi, ça a prit plus de temps que prévu… fit-il tout en avançant vers le blond.

— Bonsoir ? s'enquit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

— Haruka ? interrogea-t-il du regard son compagnon.

Haruka fixa Kyosuke pendant un long moment. Le temps lui avait semblé s'être arrêté. Il n'arrivait pas à dire et ni à faire ce qu'il avait prévu pendant toute cette journée. Pour l'instant, toute cette inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvé et cette angoisse à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose l'empêchaient de réfléchir calmement. Il se sentait en colère contre cette attitude si désinvolte et calme du brun. Il ne semblait pas se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit et ça énervait au plus haut point le blond.

Il osa enfin esquisser un mouvement quand la main de Kyosuke lui attrapa le bras l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je me suis excusé pour mon retard, je t'ai pourtant dit que ça risquait d'être long.

— Me dire quoi au juste ? Tu sais au moins depuis quand je t'attends, hein ?

— J'ai laissé un mo-…

— Tu es vraiment un idiot ! lança Haruka tout en lui tournant le dos et regagnant son bureau. Alors que j'ai enfin fini par mettre de l'ordre dans mon cœur, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Kyosuke le suivit du regard sans trop comprendre. Il se demanda la raison de sa colère et cette attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il finit par le rejoindre. Il le vit debout face à la bibliothèque, il se plaça derrière lui, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Cependant, il demeura silencieux. Fatigué d'attendre, Kyosuke le fit tourner vers lui et lança :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si en colère ?

— Si tu ne comprends pas tout seul, c'est ton problème ! répliqua-t-il avec force.

— Si tu ne me dis rien, comment veux-tu que je m'explique ?

Aucune réponse, Kyosuke pouvait juste voir que son ami tremblait de colère. Il serrait ses poings de telle force qu'on pouvait voir les veines bleutées apparaître.

— **Haruka** ! cria le brun tout en le saisissant par les épaules et le plaquant contre le meuble.

Face à ce geste, plusieurs livres se retrouvèrent au sol.

_« Pourquoi je me sens si en colère ? » _se demanda-t-il tout en relevant la tête vers le visage de son compagnon.

Il détourna très vite le regard, n'osant plus croiser ses yeux.

_« Tes sentiments ont toujours été clairs ! »_

_« Pourtant, tu nous as quitté ! »_

_« Tu m'as quitté… »_

_« Alors que moi, je me suis rendu compte que maintenant… »_

_« Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter ? »_

_« Pendant seulement une journée, ma vie a basculé… j'ai pris conscience à quel point ta présence m'ait indisp__ensable__. Au moment où j'allais te le dire, tu n'étais plus là ! Si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de te voir et te sentir près de toi… »_

— Regarde-moi !

— Non ! Laisse-moi seul !

Haruka tenta de se dégager, mais la prise de son ami était vraiment forte.

— Minato !

— Je t'ai dis de _**me laisser**_ ! répliqua Haruka parvenant enfin à s'extirper.

À ce moment-là, sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, il toucha Kyosuke au visage avec le revers de sa main. Respirant avec de grands efforts, il se figea en voyant le sang couler de son nez. Un lourd silence s'installa, rythmé seulement par le bruit de leur respiration respective. Le blond se laissa tomber par terre, le brun fit de même, comme dénué de toute force.

— As-tu une idée… de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en rentrant à la maison et ne t'y trouvant pas ? s'enquit le blond d'une voix tremblante.

S'essuyant le nez de sa main, Kyosuke resta silencieux. Quand il avait quitté la maison, il avait pourtant laissé un mot et il avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois… mais il savait que ce n'était que des excuses, il aurait dû faire plus, beaucoup plus…

— Je suis désolé… **Mais**… je t'avais promis que j'allais rester près de toi. Après seize ans loin de toi, tu crois que je t'aurais quitté comme ça ? Pendant tout ce temps, je me suis forcé de me reconstruire tout en te gardant dans mon cœur. J'ai pu avoir un travail qui me passionne, mais tu étais toujours dans mes pensées, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui manquait… t'aimer de loin devenait chaque jour de plus en plus difficile, je voulais te rejoindre tellement de fois, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le courage. Penser à toi me faisait du bien, mais je souffrais tout autant… Je ne voulais pas revenir vers toi, alors que j'avais du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans le chaos qui résidait dans mon cœur.

Il se tut un instant et il reprit :

— Je suis ton meilleur ami, ton beau frère… mon amour pour toi aurait dû demeurer sceller au fond de mon cœur. Mais je n'y parvenais pas… Avant de mourir, Risa m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de toi et de Naruto, et surtout de trouver la force de te l'avouer. Elle ne voulait pas que je vive dans le regret et surtout seul… Mais je n'y arrivais pas… Alors, j'ai fui… je voulais reprendre tout à zéro et revenir plus fort pour pouvoir enfin oser te le dire… Je voulais être digne de toi et pouvoir me faire aimer, un jour…

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de faire tout ça ?

— En ce moment, non… Depuis ce jour-là…

_« J'ai été si aveugle…je t'ai blâmé… alors __que__ tu étais le seul à avoir été abandonné… » _

_« Alors que… »_

— Tu étais devenu la personne la plus importante pour moi.

Haruka scruta Kyosuke sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. D'une main tremblante, il se saisit d'un des livres qui se trouvait derrière lui et commença à le lancer sur son ami. Un à un, il continua de les jeter sur lui. Le brun se protégeait comme il pouvait tout en tentant de calmer son compagnon.

— Minato, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête ça !

— Tu as toujours agi si égoïstement !

— Mais arrête ça ! Minato !

— Depuis quand étais-tu devenu comme ça ! Je t'ai toujours connu si rationnel, calme et maître de toi et là, tu me sors tout un baratin ! Tu crois que je vais répondre quoi à ça ? s'enquit-il tout en continuant de lancer des livres sur Kyosuke. Pourquoi étais-tu parti ? Pourquoi nous avoir laissé ? On aurait pu tout résoudre ensemble, comme une famille ! Mais tu as préféré partir ainsi !

— Mina !

— Pourquoi es-tu-…

Kyosuke se saisit des mains de Haruka et l'arrêta. À genoux face à face, le blond baissa la tête et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses yeux. D'une voix tremblante et forte, il dit :

— **JE T'AIME… **Je t'aime… Je t'aime vraiment… JE T'AIME ! MERDE !

Il répéta ses trois mots tellement de fois qu'il sentit que son cœur allait exploser. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et ses larmes coulaient toujours.

— Toute la journée, je n'ai cessé d'y penser… comment allais-je te l'avouer ? Comment allais-tu réagir… et toi, espèce d'idiot, horrible, salopard ! Tu n'étais pas là !

— Je suis désolé…

— Tu n'étais pas là… murmura Haruka sentant le front de Kyosuke contre le sien.

Ses mains enveloppèrent son visage d'une façon si tendre que le blond se sentit calmé.

— Je suis désolé… répéta-t-il. Pardon de t'avoir inquiété, je te promets que c'est la première et la dernière fois. Je te l'ai déjà dis, mais je vais le répéter et je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, ajouta-t-il tout en approchant son visage de celui du blond. Je t'aime et je veux continuer ce bout de chemin de notre vie ensemble.

Haruka sentit les larmes couler davantage. Il ferma les yeux tentant de les contenir, mais ce fut pire. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit les bras de Kyosuke l'étreindre fortement. Il se colla et s'accrocha à lui comme pour s'empêcher de sombrer. Il avait l'impression que toute la colère et l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulé depuis des heures s'étaient enfin envolées. Cependant, cela ne le calma par pour autant, son cœur battait toujours aussi vite et ses larmes ne cessaient pas. Il se sentait si soulagé de le savoir sain et sauf, de l'avoir contre lui, qu'il trouva sa conduite légèrement exagérée. Mais, il avait cru le perdre sans avoir eu le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit et cela l'avait terrifié… C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait agi de la sorte, sa colère avait prit le dessus… le torse ferme et fort de son compagnon le rassurait et le faisait sentir enfin bien. Il serra avec sa main la chemise blanche de Kyosuke, maintenant imbibée de larmes et l'attira encore plus contre lui.

« _Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière… »_

_« Pour lui… tout comme pour moi… »_

_« Pardonne-moi Risa… »_

Haruka sentit les lèvres de son compagnon se poser sur sa nuque, très vite suivie de sa langue. Elle le caressa tout en laissant sa marque sur sa chair. Sa main vagabondait de son gré sur son dos, l'autre sur son torse. Le blond se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort attisant par la même occasion le désir du brun. Las de jouer, Kyosuke prit la bouche de son ami avec la sienne dans un geste impatient et exigeant. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, profondément et fortement. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, mêlant leur goût tout en explorant avec avidité chaque coin de la bouche de l'autre. Haruka gémissait à chaque assaut de son compagnon, quand les mains de Kyosuke se posèrent sur son torse, il frémit. Sans cesser leur baiser, la chemise du blond se retrouva totalement ouverte. Au moment où le baiser prit fin, la langue du brun se mit à taquiner l'un de ses tétons déjà durcis par le désir. C'était trop… ça allait trop vite…

Haruka haletait tout en tentant de garder un semblant de contrôle. Ce que son amant lui faisait subir était totalement nouveau. Jamais encore une partenaire n'avait agi de la sorte avec lui. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement les martèlements se faisaient rapides et bruyants. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, il ne pouvait supporter davantage. Tout son corps réclamait grâce tellement ce qu'il ressentait était puissant et grisant.

Il parvint enfin à trouver la force de le repousser, mais il semblerait que son corps ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

— At… attends, s'il te plaît… tu vas-…

Kyosuke ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il lui attrapa les mains et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Dans un même mouvement, il l'embrassa sauvagement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce baiser, comme celui de tout à l'heure, n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé chaque matin. Ce baiser était la passion même, une passion exigeante et dévorante. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec violence, se mêlant dans une nouvelle danse fougueuse qui accrût leur désir respectif.

Sans trop savoir comment, Haruka se retrouva nu et Kyosuke face à son sexe dressé. Il était toujours sur le sol, mais sans vêtements et la bouche de son amant sur son organe vibrant de désir. Il allait et venait le long de la verge chaude et palpitante du blond avec frénésie, faisant naître en son ami une envie incontrôlable de se répandre tout de suite. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, la mâchoire contractée, les traits déformés par le plaisir, il semblait être dans un autre monde. Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Le brun se concentra juste sur le plaisir qu'il pouvait donner à son compagnon. Pendant de longues minutes, il lécha, caressa à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sentit prêt à exploser.

— Kyosuke, assez… je vais jouir si tu continues comme ça, fit Haruka d'une voix tremblante de désir. Attends une seconde, s'il te plaît… Kyosuke !

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand d'un dernier mouvement de va-et-vient, il se répandit dans la bouche de son ami. Il lui lécha le sommet de son sexe et reporta son regard sur lui.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû l'avaler…

Kyosuke s'approcha de lui et déposa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon.

— Quoi ? Tout va-…

La main du brun se saisit de celle du blond et la fit rencontrer son sexe. Il avait encore ses vêtements sur lui et il semblait être à l'étroit. Haruka sentit l'organe prisonnier de son amant contre sa main et se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Il fixa son ami se demandant ce qu'il devait faire quand les lèvres de Kyosuke se placèrent contre les siennes et dit :

— Je suis désolé…

— Hein ?

— Je ne peux plus me retenir et je n'ai pas la force de te préparer…

En une fraction de seconde, il se déshabilla. Il attira Haruka à lui et sans qu'il puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il sentit le sexe de Kyosuke le pénétrer d'un violent coup de reins. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier face à la sourde douleur qui le saisit. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui. Il se mit à aller et venir en lui lentement, puis de plus en plus vite sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

_« Ça fait mal… »_

_« Kyosuke, ça fait mal… mais ce n'est rien face __à__ la douleur que ton cœur a pu ressentir pendant toutes ses années… »_

_« Ce que tu fais naître en moi m'effraie et me comble en même temps… maintenant, il ne m'est plus possible d'oublier… l'amour que je sens à chaque fois tu me touches… »_

— Kyosuke… nhaa… gémit-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

Kyosuke voulait se libérer tout de suite et il sentait qu'il lui était impossible de se contrôler davantage. À partir de cet instant, son ardeur ne connut plus de limite : ses hanches se démenèrent à un rythme de plus en plus saccadé, ses coups de reins se succédèrent jusqu'à faire perdre la tête à Haruka. C'est alors qu'il sentit tout son corps se figer ; une décharge électrique, irradiant dans tout son corps depuis ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, le parcourut en un éclair. Le désir renaissait en lui aussi fort et intense, comme s'il n'avait pas encore joui. L'orgasme monta jusqu'à atteindre son point culminant, des tremblements irrépressibles agitèrent ses membres, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules de Kyosuke comme il le pouvait. L'anneau de chair se refermant sur son sexe qui n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir en lui. Ses coups de butoir ne semblaient pas diminuer en intensité : son sexe rigide s'enfonça en lui aussi profondément qu'il pouvait, le rendant haletant et totalement éperdu dans les spasmes de plaisir. La cadence de ses mouvements alla crescendo jusqu'à la limite ultime qui s'apprêtait à les faire chavirer tous deux dans un paradis de volupté. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit la semence jaillir du sexe brûlant se répandre en lui. Il ne tarda pas à suivre et il jouit de nouveau… ses gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent à l'unisson de ceux de son amant.

Kyosuke ne laissa pas Haruka se reposer pour autant, il lui prit de nouveau les lèvres dans un baiser toujours aussi exigeant que profond.

_**oOoOo**_

L'heure était bien avancée quand Kyosuke émergea de son sommeil. Il reporta son regard sur l'horloge et vit qu'elle indiquait deux heures du matin. Il soupira légèrement tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il remarqua alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Comment avaient-ils fait pour s'y rendre, mystère… Quand il tourna la tête sur son côté droit, il vit son amant dormant profondément. Il sourit et d'un geste tendre, il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place.

— Haruka, si on allait prendre une douche ? s'enquit-il tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de son amant.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ce qui fit sourire Kyosuke. Il se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il regagna sa chambre. Tout en se séchant les cheveux, il s'installa aux côtés de son compagnon et sans le quitter des yeux il dit :

— Haruka…

— Humm ?

— Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, fit-il tout en déposant sa main sur la tête du blond. Si tu n'arrives pas à bouger, je peux-…

— A qui la faute ? répliqua Haruka tout en ouvrant les yeux. Putain ! Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte…

— La prochaine fois, je te préparerai comme il le faudra ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire rêveur.

— Qui a dit qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois ? demanda-t-il tout en détournant le regard.

— Ce magnifique corps qui m'appelle, encore maintenant, souffla-t-il tout en caressant du regard la chute des reins de son compagnon. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de recommencer tout de suite, ajouta-t-il tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

— Tu veux que je reste cloué au lit ou quoi, fit-il gêné.

— Humm… ça me conviendrait à moi, murmura-t-il en laissant sa main glisser sur le flanc de son amant.

— Je… je vais prendre une douche… lança-t-il en se levant.

À peine avait-il tenté un mouvement, qu'il se laissa tomber sur le futon incapable de bouger.

_« Merde… »_

— Arrête ! Ne bouge pas ! l'intima Kyosuke tout en le réceptionnant. Je vais le faire, enchaîna-t-il avec une voix inquiète. Essaie de t'asseoir, je reviens vite.

Il quitta alors la pièce et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une bassine et une petite serviette. Il se remit aux côtés de Haruka et entreprit de le nettoyer. Quand le blond sentit la serviette tiède se poser sur sa peau, il frémit. De sa main libre, Kyosuke lui prit le bras et continua sa tâche.

— Tu n'as pas à faire ça… murmura le blond gêné.

— Si, c'est de ma faute et puis c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de toi, répliqua simplement le brun.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Haruka sentit le regard de son ami l'envelopper avec tendresse. Il éprouva une envie folle de l'attirer contre lui. Mais au lieu de ça, il dit :

— Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?

A la question, Kyosuke suspendit son geste, puis il se reprit et répondit :

— J'ai reçu un appel de mon ancien associé, il avait besoin de moi pour un entretien avec un client. Ça ne devait durer que deux heures au grand max, mais quand j'ai vu le client… se tut-il tout en fixant Haruka.

— Quoi ?

— C'était une connaissance à toi…

— Comment ça ? s'exclama le blond ne comprenant rien.

— Oublie ça, fit-il tout en volant un baiser à son compagnon. Il faut que je nettoie cet endroit maintenant, enchaîna-t-il tout en plaçant sa main sur l'entrejambe de celui-ci.

Son regard était profond et une lueur de désir naissait à fur et à mesure que le bleu de ses yeux s'attardait sur ceux de Haruka.

— Non ! Je... je peux le faire moi-même… dit-il tout en tentant de dégager la main de son compagnon.

— Non… c'est à moi de le faire. Toi, tu dois juste te reposer.

Il allongea tout doucement Haruka sur le dos et d'un même mouvement il approcha son visage du sien et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille :

— Minato, je peux enfin t'aimer, hein ?

Un sourire sincère fleuri sur le visage du blond, il déposa sa main sur la joue de son ami et le fit reculer légèrement et répondit :

— C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière… Mon présent et ma vie actuelle sont avec toi dorénavant, émit-il dans une voix douce. Risa demeurera toujours dans mon cœur, elle a été et sera mon premier et merveilleux amour. Mais maintenant, il bat pour toi… ajouta-t-il tout en souriant d'un air totalement heureux.

— Mina… je t'aime… prononça-t-il tout en répondant au sourire de son compagnon.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini…

Vous avez aimé ?

En tout cas, moi si. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais j'ai réussi, Ha Ha Ha !

Bref… je vous dis à bientôt avec le prochain…

Bisous

Kain


	24. Chapter 23

_**Merci à :**_ miss-hayden, **marions**, jessi023, **hittokiri-chan**, li-san, **Michiyo**, Tigrou19, **Toruna Kimauzu**, Shashiin, **doudou352**et Michiyo.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 23

* * *

La semaine d'examens arriva enfin à sa fin. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre dans la salle de la classe 3 A. Pour la plupart, ils avaient dû travailler plus que d'habitude et, pour une certaine personne, c'était encore pire. La fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage en témoignait…

Lors des deux dernières semaines, le groupe d'amis s'était retrouvé à chaque fin de cours pour revoir certains points ou encore des leçons entières. Ce fut le cas pour Naruto et Kiba. Leur amour pour les études était si évident qu'il leur aurait fallu quelques séances bien musclées pour faire entrer dans leurs petites têtes les bases des mathématiques et de la physique. Ils n'avaient jamais été doués pour ces matières mais, à leur demande (surtout celle de Kiba), Sasuke et Neji avaient dû tout faire pour que cela rentre enfin… D'ailleurs, tout le monde avait été surpris par l'assiduité et l'acharnement dont l'amoureux des chiens avait fait preuve pour cet examen trimestriel. Pourtant, tout le monde se souvenait du classement qu'il avait eu quatre mois plus tôt…

_**Centième… **_

Des mois plus tard, le voilà qui travaillait plus que d' habitude. Tout le monde avait alors compris que celui-ci visait bien plus haut… Néanmoins, la raison de ce changement leur échappait complètement même s'ils sentaient que cela avait un rapport avec le petit ami de celui-ci. Puisque depuis la nouvelle relation que Kiba entretenait avec les études, Shikamaru paraissait plus tranquille, vaquant à son aise à une occupation qu'il avait du mal à pratiquer avec son compagnon qui ne le lâchait plus : admirer le ciel depuis le toit du lycée. Pendant ces moments si apaisants, il avait su se ressourcer et en profiter comme il se devait. Cependant, tout avait une fin, pensa-t-il tout en tendant sa copie à son professeur. En regagnant sa place, il observa son ami et vit l'expression très sérieuse de son visage, puis il sourit.

Son petit ami avait travaillé comme jamais pendant ces quatre dernières semaines, mettant par la même occasion leur relation entre parenthèses. À part les rares baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient, Kiba ne réclamait rien de plus. Le voir ainsi avait fait naître chez Shikamaru un sentiment de fierté envers lui et il sut qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il avait hâte de connaître enfin le résultat de tous ses efforts, il savait qu'il allait y arriver.

_« Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! » _Pensa-t-il.

À la fin du temps imparti, Kiba se laissa lourdement tomber sur son bureau, totalement épuisé. Il reporta son regard sur le dos face à lui et ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait réussi… Comme à son habitude, son compagnon avait terminé parmi les premiers et pour tuer le temps, il étudiait l'un des kifus qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il paraissait si loin pendant ces moments-là…

Le test de mathématiques fut le plus difficile… Et quand il vit le sourire que leur professeur affichait, il se dit que celui-ci avait pris un malin plaisir à le réaliser… Quand son regard rencontra celui de Kakashi, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il semblait content de lui avec ce rictus qui lui ressemblait tellement. Quand il avait cet air là, il fallait s'attendre à un résultat catastrophique… Dans un geste nerveux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux puis reporta son regard sur le dos droit de son ami et se mit à douter de lui. À la même seconde, Shikamaru se tourna et lui accorda un léger sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait de cette façon… Surtout en public…

« _J'ai… j'ai échoué… il me sourit pour me rassurer, mais je ne le sens pas… »_ se dit Kiba en évitant le regard gris de son compagnon.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva d'un seul bond et quitta la salle. Totalement surpris par sa réaction, tout le monde le vit courir hors de la pièce. Naruto, qui avait assisté à ce qui s'était passé - du moins le peu qui s'était passé - se leva à son tour, tout en déposant sa copie sur le bureau du professeur et sortit.

— Qu'est-ce qui leur prend, à ces deux là ? lança Kakashi.

Shikamaru, tout comme Sasuke, avait suivi la retraite de son compagnon sans mot. Ils pressentaient qu'ils devaient les laisser seuls. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ces deux-là avaient très vite sympathisé et leur complicité avait toujours été particulière. Bien que ce dernier point datait seulement depuis leur petit séjour au bord de la mer. Sasuke se décida quand même à se lever pour les rejoindre. Cependant, son but était surtout de parler avec son petit ami de son prochain retour chez lui… Itachi l'avait appelé deux jours auparavant pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Au début, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il s'était contenté de garder le silence mais la voix de son frère, qui ne cessait de l'appeler et de lui parler, l'avait obligé à répondre quelque chose. Bien entendu, sa première réponse avait été de refuser de rentrer mais il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas le droit de réagir de la sorte. Alors, il avait fini par acquiescer, cependant tout en y mettant une objection. Maintenant, il allait voir comment Naruto allait réagir…

_**oOoOo**_

Les pas de Kiba le menèrent au toit. Il se dirigea vers la barrière de sécurité et fixa la cour du lycée qui s'étendait au loin. Sa tête rencontra le métal froid, ce qui le fit trembler.

— Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Un coup sur le grillage accompagna ses mots. Leur professeur avait sans doute piégé certains problèmes, se dit-il tout en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Cela s'était déjà produit par le passé… Pour s'amuser au dépend de ses élèves, celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à réaliser des problèmes qui paraissaient simples, mais qui demandaient une réponse toute contraire. Il ne voulait pas croire que, dans l'examen d'aujourd'hui, il ait pu faire ça.

— On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? s'enquit la voix de Naruto, finalement arrivé sur le toit.

— Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question…, fit-il tout en s'installant aux côtés de son ami.

Kiba garda le silence un long moment avant de daigner enfin parler.

— Après des notes aussi minables, c'est impossible que je puisse être classé parmi les cinquante premiers…

— Je ne le pense pas, avec tout le trava - … QUOI ? CINQUANTE PREMIERS ! s'écria Naruto, totalement surpris.

— Ce n'était pas la peine de crier ! répliqua Kiba.

— Attends, attends ! Remonter dans le classement d'une vingtaine de place, OK, commença le blond tout en baissant de ton. Mais de là à être parmi les cinquante… Ce n'est pas possible…

— Pourtant, il le faudra bien. Je me suis démené pour avoir ce résultat…

— Alors pourquoi tu as cette tête là, si tu es si confiant ? s'enquit Naruto faisant référence à l'attitude de son ami, quelques minutes plus tôt.

— C'est à cause de Kakashi-sensei… Il avait un sourire tellement pervers…

— Ça ne change pas des autres fois en période d'examens…

— Je suis sûr qu'il a mis un piège à l'avant-dernière question ! lança-t-il avec aplomb.

— Et ?

— J'ai… J'ai répondu par le contraire…

— Alors, où est le problème ?

— Je ne suis plus si sûr de moi maintenant…

— Idiot…

— Hé !

— Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, non ?

— Oui…, fit-il dans un murmure.

— Alors, tout va bien, lui répondit Naruto avec un sourire. Tu sais, si tu avais relevé la tête au moment où Shikamaru était passé à côté de toi, tu aurais pu voir le sourire qu'il avait esquissé et tu ne te poserais pas autant de questions, ajouta-t-il tout en donnant une légère tape à son voisin.

— Shi-chan a fait ça !

— Il semblait assez fier de toi, le rassura le blond.

Kiba sourit, puis il releva la tête et se rendit compte de l'état du ciel. Les nuages recouvraient l'ensemble de l'espace, lourds et menaçants. La fin de la journée s'annonçait pluvieuse et cela le mit encore plus de bonne humeur.

— Il va y avoir de la pluie, fit-il tout en reposant sa tête sur la barrière derrière lui.

— Il semblerait, oui, répondit Naruto.

— Si j'arrive parmi les cinquante premiers, je pourrais demander à Shi-chan quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

— Oh !

— Tu sais, le truc qu'on appelle « rendez-vous »…

— Vous en avez eu aucun ? demanda Naruto surpris.

Un rire s'éleva. Kiba était amusé par la réaction de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de sa relation avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais pensé à se confier à qui que ce soit et n'éprouvait encore aujourd'hui pas l'envie de le faire mais, étrangement, en cet instant précis, il voulait le faire.

— Non… Et dans un mois, ça ne sera plus possible…

— Comment ça ?

— Dans un mois, il passe pro et sa tête sera connue de tous… Du moins par les professionnels de _shōgi_.

— Je vois…

— Et la dernière chose que je veux c'est de lui créer du tort. Notre relation est parfaite telle quelle mais j'ai envie de voir ce que ça fait de sortir tous les deux…

— Et tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

— Si j'arrive parmi les cinquante premiers, il sera bien obligé.

Sa réponse était nette. Il savait qu'il allait avoir gain de cause et il profiterait de ce moment unique comme il faudrait.

— Je te conseille le cinéma, lança tout d'un coup Naruto.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Pour en profiter comme il le faut, répondit-il avec un sourire.

— Je ne pense pas qu'à ça…, fit Kiba comprenant le sens des paroles de son ami.

— Je vais te croire…

— Idiot !

— Obsédé !

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, ne disant aucun mot. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils explosèrent de rire tout en se tenant les côtes. Toutes les pressions et le stress qu'ils avaient accumulé depuis des semaines semblaient enfin s'envoler.

— Ahh ! Ça fait du bien de se lâcher enfin, dit Kiba dans un soupir satisfait.

— Ouais… Mais dans quelques mois, ça va recommencer, répliqua Naruto.

— Ne gâche pas ma joie, on a largement le temps…

— Sans oublier les concours d'entrée pour l'université… On va bien s'amuser..., continua le blond d'un air déjà fatigué.

— Tais-toi ! lança le brun, tout en tirant les joues de son ami.

— Aiie ! D'afford… Ve me taire, tenta de dire Naruto tout en essayant de se défaire de la prise de Kiba.

Face à la réponse quelque peu incompréhensible, le brun le lâcha et se leva.

— Naruto.

— Quoi ? s'enquit le blond tout en se massant les joues.

— Ça t'a fait mal ?

— À ton avis ?

Kiba le fixa et lui sourit. Il finit par prendre la direction de la porte et dit :

— Merci.

_« Comme si c'était nécessaire de me remercier… » _pensa Naruto tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Il le vit disparaître derrière la porte tout en lui faisant signe de la main. Une fois seul, Naruto reporta à nouveau son regard sur le ciel et il remarqua que celui-ci semblait plus sombre que tout à l'heure. Le temps allait se gâter bientôt, se dit-il tout en se levant. Il se dépoussiéra légèrement et emprunta le même chemin que son ami. Il ouvrit la porte quand il se sentit attiré vers l'avant pour atterrir directement dans les bras de celui qui s'était amusé à le tirer à lui. Il releva la tête et vit Sasuke tout souriant face à lui.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

— Il doit y avoir une raison ? s'enquit-il tout en détachant son étreinte. Tu sais…

— Quoi ?

— Tu m'as manqué, dit-il avec un large sourire.

— Idiot… On se voit tous les jours et toutes les nuits…

— Ces dernières semaines, ce n'était pas pareil…, fit le brun tout en attirant le visage de son compagnon vers lui. Et les prochaines risquent de l'être encore plus…, souffla-t-il tout en déposant ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte de son petit ami.

Naruto s'apprêtait à répondre quand qu'il fut bâillonné par le baiser urgent et exigeant de Sasuke. Il noua les bras autour de la taille de celui-ci et profita de cette étreinte. Ces dernières semaines, ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver comme ils le souhaitaient. Entre les séances de révisions avec tout le groupe et, par moments, celles qu'ils effectuaient tout seul, ils n'avaient pas tellement le temps pour le reste. À part les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient quelques fois ou les fines caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient entre chaque pause, ils n'avaient rien de plus… Naruto comprenait les mots de son compagnon, puisqu'il ressentait la même chose. Il avait hâte de retrouver toutes ces merveilleuses sensations que Sasuke savait faire naître en lui et ce sentiment de bien être qui l'englobait à chaque fois. Quand il sentit la langue du brun se frayer un chemin à travers ses lèvres, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de plaisir. Le baiser s'approfondissait à mesure que la danse de leurs langues devenait sensuelle et passionnée. Quand ils sentirent que l'air leur manquait, ils se séparèrent, haletants et satisfaits.

— Putain ! Ça m'a manqué ! lâcha Sasuke tout en se séparant de son compagnon.

— Tu en auras droit tout le temps maintenant, comme avant, répondit Naruto tout en déposant un furtif baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

Sasuke le fixa un court instant, puis il finit par dire :

— Justement, Na-chan…

— Oui ? Demanda le blond tout en réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

— Je…, commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Naruto ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'exprimer. Au lieu de ça, il l'embrassa sur la bouche, la joue, le cou. Il se colla à lui sans prêter attention aux paroles de son ami. Cependant, très vite, le blond se sentit poussé vers l'arrière. Totalement sous le coup de la surprise, il ne dit pas un mot. Quand il le reprit ses esprits, il fit d'une voix amusée :

— Je pensais que tu serais plus entreprenant après tout ce temps…

— Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais je dois te parler avant, répliqua Sasuke avec sérieux.

Étonné par sa réponse, Naruto le considéra pendant de longues secondes ne sachant pas comment interpréter les mots de son compagnon. Qu'avait-il à lui dire pour qu'il repousse ainsi ? Se demanda le blond tout en prenant place sur la première marche des escaliers aux côtés du brun.

— Alors ?

— Mon frère rentre demain et il veut que je sois à la maison…, lança-t-il d'une traite.

— Oh !

Ce fut la seule réponse du blond. Sur le coup, que pouvait-il répondre de plus ? Il savait que Sasuke allait retrouver sa maison tôt ou tard, alors la nouvelle n'était pas une surprise en soi. Il s'était déjà posé la question, à savoir quelle serait sa réaction quand ce moment viendrait. Et la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour répondre à cette éventualité plus qu'évidente : c'était de l'accepter aussi simplement qu'elle venait. Ne plus dormir tous les soirs côte à côte serait au début quelque peu difficile, mais en même temps c'était logique dans l'état actuel des choses. Ils étaient à peine âgés de dix-huit ans, vivre sous le même toit avait été une sorte d'expérience pour tous les deux ; maintenant, leur relation devait reprendre un rythme et un cheminement normaux et cela satisfaisait Naruto. Tout était allé tellement vite qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de profiter du début de leur relation.

Son regard fut attiré par la main de Sasuke qui passait et repassait devant son champ de vision. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il sourit tout simplement tout en attrapant la main du brun.

— Tu étais nerveux à cause de ça ? demanda le blond.

— Il y a de quoi, non ? répliqua Sasuke.

— Je ne trouve pas.

— Quoi ? Mais - …

— Ne te méprends pas, le coupa Naruto du bout des doigts. Cela va faire bizarre de ne plus se voir, dormir, manger, prendre notre bain ensemble, fit-il avec un sourire tout en appuyant sur les derniers mots. Mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Ne plus être aussi proche et faire tout pour rendre cela possible donnera une nouvelle orientation à notre relation. Tenter de se retrouver, passer des moments chez moi, chez toi, aller te chercher, venir me chercher pour aller en cours, ce sont les premiers pas d'une relation, poursuivit-il tout en caressant les lèvres de son compagnon. On a un peu brûlé les étapes, tu ne trouves pas ? Après le lycée, ça sera une toute autre histoire mais, pour le moment, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, conclut-il avec un sourire.

— Je vois que tu as longuement pensé à tout ça, fit Sasuke en écartant tout doucement la main de Naruto.

— Plus au moins…

— Ca va me faire bizarre de me réveiller sans que tu sois à mes côtés…

— À moi aussi, mais quand on se retrouvera ça ne sera que plus excitant, fit-il en prenant le dos de la main du brun pour y déposer un baiser.

— Hum… Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail plus qu'important, répondit-il avec un sourire lourd de sens.

— Moi j'ai y pensé, dit Naruto tout en tirant la langue.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke sourit. Il observa son compagnon et se dit que celui-ci avait bien changé depuis leur rencontre quelque mois plus tôt. Le voir plus réfléchi et sûr de lui était quelque peu déstabilisant, mais il appréciait ça. Naruto semblait être le type même de personne à foncer tête baissée et réfléchir à la fin mais, finalement, il semblait qu'il veuille changer… Bien que le brun espérait le voir garder un peu de sa spontanéité et de sa fougue.

— Alors, c'est réglé ? s'enquit Sasuke tout en reportant son regard sur Naruto.

— Je pense que oui.

— Dans ce cas, on va s'amuser un peu tous les deux, commença-t-il tout en se remettant debout et d'un même mouvement basculant le blond contre le mur le plus proche. Les examens trimestriels sont enfin terminés, l'après-midi toute entière est à nous. Et toi, tu es à moi, ajouta-t-il d'un air gourmand.

— Atte… Attends, on est dans le lycée là et surtout sur les pieds de l'escalier, je ne - …

— Ce ne sont que des détails.

— Sasu - …

Le brun fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, il commença par lui prendre la main et en baisa la paume, puis le poignet. Naruto sentit son cœur accélérer. C'était étrange, se dit-il tout en observant son compagnon. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et semblait fort amusé par ce qu'il faisait naître chez son ami. Dans un geste rapide, il posa sa main sur sa nuque, et l'attira à lui.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Le baiser était impérieux et profond. Cela ne servait à rien de résister, se dit Naruto tout en sentant la bouche de Sasuke prendre la sienne avec tout autant de force que de passion. Le blond s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur le dos de son compagnon quand un son se fit entendre dans la cage des escaliers. Le brun jura contre ses lèvres et se détacha à regret. La sonnerie du téléphone ne cessa de se répandre dans le petit espace, au fur et à mesure que le brun le cherchait. Il finit par le trouver dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et décrocha.

— QUOI ?

— J'ai l'impression que j'appelle au mauvais moment…

— Nii-san ! s'exclama Sasuke.

— Alors, j'appelle au mauvais moment ? s'enquit-il d'une voix amusée.

— Pas… Pas du tout… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Tu rentres ce soir ? demanda directement Itachi.

— Ce soir ? Répéta-t-il tout en se tournant vers Naruto qui ajusta son uniforme.

Celui-ci se rendit compte du regard de son ami sur lui, il releva la tête et lui sourit. À ce moment-là, Sasuke sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Le regard avec lequel le blond l'avait enveloppé était si doux et brillant qu'il éprouva une sensation étrange. Ce coup d'œil, il l'avait déjà vu une fois… C'était quand ce maudit chat avait pris place dans les bras de son compagnon. Ce même regard plein de tendresse et d'amour lui était finalement destiné. Alors qu'il avait jalousé la petite créature qui avait droit à ce regard amoureux… Il pouvait enfin admirer le bleu infini de cet océan profond et mystérieux dans les iris de son compagnon.

Sasuke finit par lui rendre son sourire et répondit :

— Non, pas ce soir. Je dois encore parler avec Haruka-san et je veux profiter de cette nuit avec Naruto pour discuter de certaines choses.

— Je vois…, répondit Itachi dans un soupir. A demain soir alors et passe le bonjour à Haruka-san pour moi, ajouta-t-il.

— D'acco - …

— Attends ! Le coupa-t-il vivement.

— Oui ?

— Finalement, je viendrai moi-même. J'ai un truc à faire de toute façon. À demain, raccrocha-t-il.

Sasuke éloigna l'appareil de son oreille et le fixa un court instant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? fit-il pour lui-même.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit Naruto se mettant à ses côtés.

— Ouais…, répondit-il tout en rangeant son portable. Bon, on reprend là où on en était ?

Le voyant arriver, Naruto esquiva un mouvement vers le bas des escaliers, puis dit :

— On devrait rejoindre les autres, on doit déjeuner tous ensemble, non ?

— Ils comprendront, lança Sasuke en rejoignant son ami.

— Sûrement, mais ce sont nos amis. Aller, viens, dit-il tout en l'attrapant par le bras.

Dans un soupir de résignation, Sasuke se décida à suivre son ami. Marchant côte à côte, le brun se mit à repenser aux paroles prononcées un peu plus tôt par Naruto. Il avait évoqué l'après lycée… Que voulait-il dire par là ? Se demanda le brun tout en regagnant la salle de cour. Depuis ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, il n'avait jamais repensé à l'éventualité de vivre ensemble. À l'université ça sera inévitable, à moins qu'ils se décident à faire des allers et retour entre l'établissement et chez eux, prendre un petit appartement serait la meilleure solution. Cependant, le père de son petit ami risquerait de ne pas être d'accord, mais vu les dires de Naruto tout à l'heure, ça serait finalement possible… À moins qu'il ait mal interprété les paroles du blond…

« _Cogiter seul ne mènera à rien… » _se dit Sasuke tout en rejoignant leur groupe d'ami qui semblait les attendre depuis un bon petit moment.

— Vous en avez mis du temps à venir, lança Kiba à leur intention

— On était occupé…, rétorqua Sasuke tout en contemplant du coin de l'œil Naruto qui s'était avancé vers leurs amis.

— Oh ! lâcha Kiba en suivant le regard du brun. Il y en a qui s'amusent…, ajouta-t-il comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Ne, Shi-chan, tu - …

— Dans les rêves, j'ai faim alors allons y, le coupa Shikamaru en prenant la direction de leur lieu de repas suivi de son compagnon, pas le moins du monde découragé.

— Sans pitié, fit Neji tout en observant le couple qui commençait à s'éloigner.

— Il est habitué depuis le temps, dit à son tour Sakura.

— Ouais, mais ça ne semble pas affecter l'intéressé, émit Naruto avec un sourire.

— Si on les rattrapait ? demanda Hinata avec son éternelle douce voix.

— Oui, allons-y, lui répondit Sakura tout en l'attrapant par le bras. Les examens sont finis, on peut enfin se détendre et s'amuser un peu.

Pour toute réponse, tout le monde sourit à la remarque. Pour certains, ce fut un franc sourire, pour d'autres, un plus discret. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs deux amis pour profiter comme il se devait du repas qui s'annonçait particulièrement savoureux. Rien d'étonnant, puisqu'ils déjeunaient au restaurant des parents de Choji.

_**°o°SN°o°SN°o°SN°o°**_

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment quand Naruto et Sasuke regagnèrent la maison. Au lieu de simplement déjeuner, ils avaient passé le reste de la journée avec leurs amis dans une ambiance vraiment légère. Ils avaient pu se relâcher totalement et profiter comme il se devait de ce moment de détente tant attendu. Se retrouver ainsi ensemble deviendrait quelque peu difficile après le lycée et c'était pour cette raison que Naruto ne voulait absolument pas rater ce déjeuner en compagnie du groupe.

Depuis son retour à Konoha, il s'était vu accorder des choses qu'il pensait inaccessibles. En arrivant au lycée ce jour-là, il se demandait comment il allait passer ses journées… Et voilà que quelques jours plus tard, la personne aux cheveux noirs et aux magnifiques yeux profondément sombres qui hantait son esprit apparaissait devant lui et, de surcroît, transformée en garçon ! Pour ce dernier détail, il devait ne s'en prendre qu'à lui-même… Mais en même temps, difficile de penser à cette époque-là qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'une fille… Il se souvenait encore de l'une des dernières fois qu'il avait été vêtu ainsi, il était habillé d'un superbe kimono rouge parsemé de pétales de fleurs (voir profil)… Et si ses souvenirs ne le trahissaient pas, depuis ce jour-là, sa Kei-chan n'avait plus revêtu que des habits de garçons, cela coïncidait avec la mort de ses parents… À l'époque, c'était la mère de Sasuke qui s'amusait avec son fils en l'habillant ainsi et il devait avouer qu'elle avait de bons goûts. Il se souvenait encore des instants qu'ils avaient passé à jouer ensemble dans la cour de l'école primaire ou celle de la maison de son ami et des mots qui semblaient si faciles à prononcer à ce moment-là…

Il se souvenait d'une chose qu'il avait dite à son père un jour après avoir passé l'après-midi avec Sasuke. Une chose qui paraissait simple et anodine à cette époque, mais en même temps très importante pour lui. Il sourit quand les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

_**[Début mini flash-back]**_

— Papa !

— Te voilà toi ! Je t'avais dit de rentrer avant dix-sept heures, non !

— Papa !

— Quoi ?

— Quand je serai grand je me marierai avec Kei-chan ! Je lui ai demandé et elle a répondu oui ! Et… Et…

Tout gêné, le petit garçon se tut un petit instant. Haruka le fixa avec un sourire indulgent, il s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose quand Naruto reprit :

— …

_**[Fin mini flash-back]**_

Il avait dit quoi après ? Il ne se souvenait pas… Mais, étrangement, il n'avait pas oublié le reste… Ce lien qu'il avait avec son ami d'enfance, ce sentiment…

Difficile d'oublier un frêle amour d'enfance, se dit-il sentant son cœur se remplir d'une chaleur douce… Un sentiment innocent et pur qu'un petit garçon de huit ans avait pour une « petite fille » de même âge. Mais avec le temps, il avait fini par le façonner comme il le fallait pour le rendre fort et unique.

En repensant à ces moments-là, Naruto se sentit nostalgique. Il sourit bêtement. Quand Sasuke remarqua l'état de son ami, il fit :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

— Nous, répondit-il avec un plus large sourire. Je me suis souvenu de certains moments quand on avait huit ans, tu étais si mignon, le taquina Naruto.

Surpris et gêné par la réponse de son compagnon, Sasuke s'arrêta net tout en se demandant pourquoi son petit ami parlait de cela justement maintenant…

— Arrête avec ça… Je ne veux plus m'en souvenir…, fit-il en reprenant sa route aux côtés du blond.

— Tu rêves ! répliqua Naruto. Dès que je viendrai te rendre visite, je chercherai l'album photo de Kei-chan !

— L'album photo ? Quel album ?

Naruto se plaça devant Sasuke et se mit à marcher à reculons. Il avait les mains dans les poches, son sac en bandoulière, sa chemise sortait de son pantalon. Par-dessus, il portait un débardeur comme le veut la saison, lui donnant une image quelque peu négligé… Le contraire de Sasuke qui revêtait le sien impeccablement, lui donnant une toute autre présence et image. Il était tout simplement magnifique, pensa le blond.

— La mignonne petite fille qui n'a laissé aucune autre prendre sa place dans mon cœur est devenue bien belle et sexy, lança Naruto avec un sourire en coin. Alors, je veux me rappeler d'une certaine chose, et être sûr que ma Kei-chan est finalement bien à moi, ajouta-t-il tout en continuant son chemin.

— Qu - … Quoi ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

— Finalement, notre relation ne commence que maintenant, fit-il avec un air heureux. Enfin, je dirai plus qu'elle se transforme, conclut-il en tirant la langue. Cette même langue que Sasuke n'avait pas cessé de savourer.

— Quoi ? murmura Sasuke de plus en plus perdu. De quoi il parle ? S'enquit-il se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Il ne comprenait plus rien… L'attitude de son compagnon était ainsi depuis le début des sessions de révisions. Il avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois. Il avait vécu ces dernières semaines dans une étrange, mais toute aussi agréable, ambiance. Depuis l'arrivée, non, depuis le retour de Naruto dans sa vie, tout avait pris une toute autre direction. Que ce soit son choix dans la vie, sa manière de voir l'avenir, son comportement vis-à-vis de ses camarades de classe - maintenant devenus ses amis - tout avait changé… Et de la plus belle des façons. Cependant, il y avait certaines questions qui demeuraient sans réponse, notamment celles concernant les neuf années que son petit ami avait passées loin de lui. Néanmoins, la réponse ne viendrait pas seule, s'il n'osait pas lui demander directement, cela risquerait de rester de cette façon un certain temps. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de ne pas renter ce soir, il voulait savoir si Naruto accepterait de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Il soupira profondément, puis il reprit sa marche. Le blond ne l'avait pas attendu pour rejoindre la maison. Quand il pénétra à son tour dans le domicile, il le vit dans le hall en train de s'amuser avec le chat. La petite boule de poils avait bien grandi depuis un mois… Il s'avança et se plaça à leur hauteur, Naruto releva la tête et dit :

— Tu as vu ! Il est venu nous accueillir.

— Il a juste compris que c'était l'heure de manger…, répondit Sasuke tout en considérant le chat.

Après tout ce temps, ils avaient plus ou moins sympathisé… Enfin, presque…

— Dis le squatteur ! fit-il à l'intention du chat. Tu comptes monopoliser ses bras combien de temps ?

— Tu veux le tenir ? demanda Naruto.

— Et puis - …

— Ah ! Vous êtes rentrés ! lança soudain Kyosuke. Comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit-il à son neveu.

— Ça va, fit Naruto en se relevant. Tiens, continua-t-il tout en déposant l'adorable créature dans les bras de Sasuke.

— Hé ! J'en veux pas ! répliqua Sasuke.

— Mais oui… C'est qui que je surprends parfois endormi sur le canapé Milk-chan au creux de ses bras ?

— Qu - … C'est lui qui s'installe sans prévenir…, tenta d'expliquer le brun gêné.

— Oui, oui…

— Je… Je vais prendre une douche…, termina le brun tout en prenant les escaliers, le chat toujours dans ses bras.

— Finalement, il l'aime bien, lança Kyosuke avec un sourire.

— Oui, souffla Naruto sans quitter son compagnon des yeux.

— Ton père n'a pas arrêté de téléphoner…

— Hum…, dit simplement le blond d'un air absent.

— Ta grand-mère aussi a appelé, ajouta-t-il tout en tournant la tête vers son neveu.

— Quoi ? s'enquit-il plus concerné cette fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

— Je ne sais pas trop… Depuis ton anniversaire, tu ne l'as plus revu non ? demanda Kyosuke.

— Au lycée, je l'esquive à chaque fois qu'elle me fait appeler, murmura-t-il. Elle est du genre trop démonstrative…, ajouta-t-il.

— Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, répondit l'oncle dans un rire.

— Il n'y a rien de drôle… A chaque fois qu'on se voit, elle m'envoie valser au loin…, dit-il dans un frisson.

— Ha ha ha, c'est sa façon de te dire « je t'aime », fit Kyosuke tout en regagnant son bureau, enfin le bureau de son compagnon devenu le sien depuis qu'il avait accepté de travailler sur le projet de son associé.

— Mon oncle !

— Oui ?

— Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là. Mon père sourit enfin avec un réel plaisir et il semble voir l'avenir autrement, dit Naruto.

Kyosuke regarda son neveu avec tendresse et lui sourit. Il le considéra pendant de longues secondes, contemplant ce garçon qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années. Il avait grandi et de la plus belle des façons, se dit-il.

— J'aime ton père plus que tout, je ferai tout pour qu'il continue de sourire comme il le fait, répondit l'adulte.

Naruto semblait être satisfait par la réponse. Il ramassa son sac qui se trouvait à ses pieds et se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre.

— Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure, fit Kyosuke en pénétrant dans le bureau.

_**oOoOo**_

Naruto était en train de suspendre son uniforme sur le cintre quand Sasuke gagna sa chambre. Il parcouru la pièce du regard, il vit le chat de son compagnon roulé en boule totalement endormi.

— Enfin tranquilles…

Pour toute réponse, Naruto sourit. Après avoir posé le cintre derrière la porte, il se tourna vers le brun et dit :

— Il ne t'a pas attendu.

— Tant mieux…, fit Sasuke tout en s'approchant de son ami. On pourra discuter dans une ambiance un peu plus calme, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

— Discuter ? De quoi ?

— J'aimerai que tu parles de ces neuf années loin de moi…

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? répéta tout doucement Sasuke tout en faisant tourner vers lui Naruto. Parce que je veux savoir tout ce qui te concerne, tout simplement…

— Tu ne veux pas plutôt être rassuré ? s'enquit le blond amusé.

— Rassuré ? Tu crois que je laisserais quelqu'un te voler à moi ?

Un rire léger s'éleva dans la pièce.

— Non, je ne le crois pas, finit par dire Naruto. Bon, tu veux savoir quoi ? interrogea-t-il tout en se dégageant et allant s'installer sur le bord du lit.

Sasuke s'assit à son tour sur la chaise du bureau et se plaça face à son petit ami.

— Et bien…, commença-t-il, ne sachant soudain plus quoi demander.

Naruto l'observa un court instant et puis dit avec une voix terriblement douce qui fit frémir le brun :

— Je n'ai pas eu tellement d'amis… Je t'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment il fallait faire, commença-t-il en caressant légèrement le petit animal non loin de lui. Un jour, je me suis approché du terrain de baseball pour regarder un peu et c'est là que j'ai parlé pour la première fois avec Gaara, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux. On est tout de suite devenu amis. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais en un rien de temps, je l'ai vu comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et mon meilleur ami.

Naruto se tut un moment, fixant les yeux sombres de son compagnon, cherchant à lire à travers ces iris si profonds et captivants. Il vit très vite l'impatience et l'envie de connaître davantage ces petits fragments d'un passé banal.

— Je lui disais tout… Tout ce qui te concernait, je le lui ai confié… Au début, je parlais de toi avec le sourire. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, tu me manquais de plus en plus et je me livrais avec tristesse et amertume. Je ne comptais plus les nuits ou je pleurais ton absence, et lui qui me rassurait… Tu sais, fit-il tout en se levant. Je t'aimais déjà tellement à l'époque, mon amour pour toi était fort et étrange… Au collège, pour tenter de t'oublier un peu, du moins pendant la journée, avec Gaara je me suis concentré sur le Kendo et bien d'autres arts martiaux. C'était une idée de mon père mais, pour te dire la vérité, je pense qu'il avait senti que j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Passer mes après-midi dans le dojo était finalement ma seule façon d'apaiser mon cœur. Cependant, la nuit tombée, bien qu'étant mort de fatigue… Tu trouvais toujours le moyen de rejoindre mes rêves et, là, j'étais totalement à ta merci, enchaîna-t-il avec le sourire.

— Tu n'as jamais quitté mes pensées, lança soudain Sasuke.

— Et toi tu hantais les miennes… Quand je suis arrivé au lycée, là c'était la dérive… Mon corps me faisait défaut et te désirait de plus en plus. Je pensais devenir fou, dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée. Mais lors de ma seconde année, je l'ai rencontré. Elle était en troisième année et de deux ans mon aînée…, poursuivit-il tout en fixant l'extérieur. Sans trop savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, on était ensemble. Avec le temps, je me suis mis à penser que je pourrais peut-être me contenter de t'aimer à travers elle, mais plus le temps passait, plus tu étais présent… Après sept mois, on a fini par rompre. Suite à ça, j'ai changé et je suis devenu plus agressif et distant, le départ de Gaara n'ayant pas arrangé les choses… J'ai dû changer de lycée trois fois avant de revenir finalement ici…, ajouta-t-il avec le sourire.

Sasuke se redressa à son tour et se plaça derrière son compagnon. Il lui entoura la taille de ses bras et l'attira à lui. Il le serra contre son torse, tout en se demandant comment aurait pu être leur vie s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés... Le brun soupira profondément, puis laissa sa tête se reposer délicatement sur l'épaule du blond.

— Sasuke, ça va ?

— Oui, répondit simplement le brun.

— Est-ce que j'ai répondu à tes questions ? s'enquit Naruto avec une voix amusée.

— Je pense que oui, souffla Sasuke en desserrant son étreinte. Cela n'avait peut-être pas d'importance, mais je voulais en savoir plus, ajouta-t-il en faisant tourner Naruto face à lui. Tu as sans doute fait un petit résumé rapide, mais ça me va, conclut-il tout en entourant le visage de son vis-à-vis avec ses mains.

— Et si tu m'embrassais au lieu de parler, lança le blond tout en se collant à son petit ami.

— Puisque le signal est donné…

Sasuke amorça un mouvement vers la bouche de Naruto, rêvant déjà de son exquise saveur, quand un bruit contre la porte se fit entendre suivi de la voix de Kyosuke.

— Le dîner est prêt, on vous attend.

— Bon et bien, ça sera pour plus tard, fit Naruto tout en prenant la direction de la porte.

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par suivre son compagnon.

_**oOoOo**_

Une fois le dîner terminé, les deux adolescents quittèrent la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon. Haruka finissait de boire son verre de vin quand Kyosuke se réinstalla près de lui.

— Tu as l'air épuisé, fit le brun.

— Je le suis… J'ai donné un coup de main à un collègue pour un cours de Kendo…

— Tu es accoutumé, pourtant !

— Pas avec des gosses de dix ans… J'ai perdu l'habitude…

— Oui, on n'est plus aussi jeune, dit Kyosuke avec un sourire. Alors, ce soir dodo ? s'enquit-il déçu.

Gêné par la question de son amant, Haruka se contenta de boire son verre. Bien qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient clairement dit « je t'aime », il ne put s'empêcher de rougir au moindre sous-entendu de la part du brun. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent face à son compagnon et l'attitude de celui-ci n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il reporta son regard sur l'homme se tenant maintenant debout devant l'evier, il parcourut des yeux son dos droit et solide et frissonna. Ses larges épaules, qu'il n'avait cessé de toucher et de caresser, lui semblaient être capables de soutenir n'importe quelle épreuve. Il se leva et se plaça derrière Kyosuke, posa ses mains sur cette partie de son corps et dit :

— Tu dois être fatigué aussi…

— Non, ça va.

— Menteur… Avec le travail de la maison, le projet dont tu dois t'occuper maintenant, tu n'as guère le temps pour te reposer, fit Haruka d'une voix coupable. Depuis que tu es là, on se repose trop sur toi et tu - …

— C'est mon rôle de prendre soin de vous, le coupa Kyosuke d'une voix douce. C'est normal que je m'occupe de ma famille, non ? lança-t-il.

— Oui, mais…

— Tu ne voulais pas savoir comment s'est déroulé le dernier jour d'examens ? demanda le brun avec un sourire.

Comprenant que le sujet était clos, Haruka s'éloigna légèrement tout en déposant un furtif baiser sur la nuque de son compagnon, il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand la voix de Kyosuke l'arrêta.

— J'ai oublié de te dire, ta mère a appelé.

— Qu… QUOI ? S'exclama le blond soudainement accablé. Elle… Elle voulait quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas… Prendre de vos nouvelles sans doute…, s'hasarda à dire Kyosuke.

— Non, elle voulait sûrement autre chose…, répondit le blond pensif.

Un rire s'éleva dans la cuisine. Kyosuke était amusé par la réaction de son compagnon, après toutes ces années, celui-ci craignait toujours autant sa mère.

— En tout cas, elle m'a semblé très sincère dans sa démarche, fit-il en attirant Haruka vers lui. Tu verras ce qu'elle voulait savoir une fois que tu l'auras rappelé, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la tête de son ami. Va voir Naruto et rassure-toi déjà sur ses examens, conclut-il dans un sourire.

— Tu pourrais - …

— Le bain sera prêt quand tu auras fini, le coupa-t-il comprenant ce que Haruka s'apprêtait à lui demander.

— Merci, dit Haruka en quittant la cuisine.

Il gagna très vite le salon, quand il entra il ne vit que Sasuke assit sur l'un des fauteuils en train de zapper les diverses chaînes de la télévision.

— Où est Naruto ? Demanda Haruka en s'installant non loin du brun.

— Ah, Haruka-san ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu, fit Sasuke en se redressant. Na-chan est parti prendre sa douche.

— Je vois…, répondit l'adulte en se laissant aller confortablement. Je m'inquiète comme d'habitude et lui, il s'en fout…

— Je ne le pense pas.

— Si tu le dis… Je suppose que ça a été pour toi ?

— Je… Oui, très bien.

— Bien… Et pour mon imbécile de fils ?

— Je pense que ça a été, fit Sasuke.

— Tant mieux…

Haruka répondit dans un murmure, tellement il était fatigué. Sasuke semblait l'avoir remarqué, il se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour parler de l'éventuel départ du blond un jour prochain. Il soupira lourdement et se dit qu'il devait au moins lui dire qu'il rentrait chez lui demain.

— Haruka-san, commença le brun en se levant. Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi pendant ces dernières semaines, fit-il en s'inclinant.

— Sasuke-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— C'est que…

— Tu fais partie de la famille, tu n'as aucunement besoin de me remercier.

— Pourtant, il le faut, fit Sasuke avec un sourire gêné. Je rentre chez moi demain soir et la moindre des choses, c'est de vous remercier…

— Je comprends, répondit simplement Haruka. Comment a réagi Naruto ?

— Bien, très bien même, répondit le brun dans un rire.

— Oh ! Ca m'étonne de lui…

— Oui, j'étais également surpris, renchérit Sasule.

— Dans tous les cas, tu es ici chez toi, tu reviens quand tu veux.

— Justement, si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais bien laisser quelques affaires. Je souhaiterais passer de temps en temps la nuit ici et…

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, répliqua Haruka. J'espère juste te voir chaque matin pour l'entraînement. Depuis ce jour où vous vous êtes exercés ensemble, mon fils est devenu bien assidu et je voudrai que ça dure.

— Comptez sur moi, fit Sasuke dans un rire.

— Je te laisse, j'ai besoin d'un bon bain et de sommeil. On se voit demain, dit Haruka tout en quittant le salon.

— Bonne nuit…

Finalement, il n'avait eu ni le temps et ni l'envie de lui demander. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et dans un geste fatigué, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis soupira. Il se demanda comment allait-il pouvoir en parler avec le père de son compagnon. Il y a quelques semaines, Haruka avait simplement imaginé son départ loin de lui et ça l'avait mis dans un état inimaginable, alors lui faire part directement de ça risquerait de ne pas aboutir au résultat que Sasuke espérait.

— J'ai encore du temps…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il finit par se lever et quitter la pièce. Une fois dans sa chambre, il constata avec étonnement que Naruto et le squatteur étaient sur son lit, totalement endormis. Il ferma tout doucement la porte et alla s'installer sur le bord du lit. D'une légère caresse, il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux encore légèrement humides de son compagnon, puis s'installa avec précaution à ses côtés pour veiller au sommeil du blond. Il reporta son regard sur la boule de poils qui s'était mise à bouger et souffla :

— Décidément, tu es définitivement un squatteur toi…

Milk-chan se remit à sa place initiale et ne fit aucun autre mouvement ce qui fit sourire le brun :

— Rien ne semble pouvoir t'atteindre… Ne profite pas trop de la situation quand même, murmura Sasuke en touchant légèrement la tête blanche du bout des doigts.

Demain était un autre jour, se dit-il en fermant les yeux et laissant à son tour le sommeil le gagner.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Voici donc le chapitre 23 ! Comme je l'ai dit dans mes RAR, j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à l'écrire… Ce n'est pas parce que je manquais d'idées ou un truc du genre, mais je pense tellement à ma team que je n'arrivais pas à avancer... je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrai poster la suite, mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle ne sera pas disponible avant le mois d'octobre…

Mais, je vais essayer d'avance petit à petit en ce mois de septembre… mais je ne vous promets rien…

Avant de vous laissez, la fic a maintenant un an ! Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un jour je puisse d'écrire une histoire de ce genre et surtout, une longue histoire. Parce que je ne sais toujours pas quand elle se terminera lol…

Sur ce, je vous dit bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Kain


	25. Chapter 24

_**Merci à :**_ Tigrou19, **li-san**, doudou352, **hittokiri-chan**, Shashiin, **Toruna Kimauzu** et jessi023

**Note de moi : Voilà la suite. J'ai un peu peur qu'elle ne convienne pas à tout le monde… à partir de ce chapitre, je vais essayer de rendre ça un peu plus, comment dire ça ?... Plus intéressante ? Je ne sais pas… je vais en tout cas, tenter de faire un truc en espérant que cela marche… un truc qui me tient à cœur et qui m'a touché personnellement. Je vous rassure tout de suite, rien de triste. Je compte toujours faire un happy end, même si personne n'a encore posé la question. Bref, la fic va continuer encore pendant un petit moment, je dépasserai sûrement la trentaine de chapitres… du moins, je l'espère.**

**Bref... je prends plaisir à faire ce que je fais et j'espère toujours, je souhaite toujours plus tôt, avoir un retour que ce soit un petit mot ou un paragraphe. Alors, dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup, vous ne pouvez pas savoir.**

**Bon, j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture.**

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 24

* * *

Le ciel était nuageux, l'atmosphère était humide et fraîche. Un vent léger soufflait sur la ville, faisant valser les feuilles mortes qui avaient fini leur chemin au pied des arbres trônant majestueusement dans les rues tout en arborant leur habit d'automne. C'était un spectacle magnifique mais tout aussi triste. Les couleurs si particulières et ces tons si uniques de cette saison procuraient chez Kyosuke un sentiment de bien-être total. Il aimait contempler ce spectacle, il pouvait rester assis sur un banc à un endroit quelconque et profiter de ce tableau que la nature engendrait. Combien d'heures avait-il passées dans la même position qu'aujourd'hui tout en promenant son regard sur cette scène qui l'émouvait comme jamais ?

Était-ce parce que ce moment lui remémorait les instants douloureux — la mort de ses parents — ou bien le contraire ? Il ne savait pas vraiment… Cependant, le sentiment qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois lui procurait tellement de bien que la raison lui importait peu.

Il soupira légèrement et reporta son regard sur son genou. Son rendez-vous chez le kiné s'était bien passé pour une fois. La douleur avait pratiquement disparu mais il devait encore revêtir la genouillère pendant encore un bon moment. Après un mois de massages et une légère rééducation, il avait enfin le « droit » de reprendre une activité sportive. Quand son médecin avait appris ce qu'il avait fait un mois plus tôt, il avait piqué une colère noire. Kyosuke était fort amusé par sa réaction mais, très vite, il se reprit et ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser. Son chirurgien était devenu quelqu'un de très important depuis son accident : il l'avait suivi pendant si longtemps qu'une amitié s'était liée entre eux. Après sa visite mensuelle, son médecin l'avait rassuré sur l'état de son genou sans oublier de souligner les conséquences de son écart des semaines auparavant. Après ça, Kyosuke se sentit rassuré, enfin libre de faire ce qu'il voulait… De reprendre enfin un rythme de vie normal et peut-être renouer complètement avec son travail… Bien qu'il doutait pouvoir retravailler à la même cadence qu'il y a deux ans. Sa relation amoureuse et sa famille étaient maintenant bien réelles et très importantes pour lui, « le reste importait peu finalement », se dit-il tout en déposant son regard sur ce qui se passait non loin de lui. À la vue du tableau, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Deux enfants étaient en train de s'amuser sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents. C'était un petit garçon âgé de neuf/dix ans et une fillette beaucoup plus jeune, « une adorable petite princesse », souligna Kyosuke sans les quitter des yeux.

Des enfants…

Il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé d'en avoir et encore moins avec son ex-femme. Leurs rapports se limitaient à deux seules choses : leur entente au lit et leur travail. C'était aussi simple que ça… Pour Kyosuke, c'était la meilleure des relations. Il ne pouvait l'aimer et d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait en aimer réellement aucune… Il avait donné son cœur à une seule et unique personne, cela s'arrêtait là. Quand son ex-épouse avait appris que l'être qui occupait ses pensées était un homme, elle n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps pour s'éloigner et mettre un terme à la mascarade qu'était leur mariage.

Des enfants… « Si ce n'était pas avec l'être qu'il aimait, cela n'aurait aucun sens…» s'était-il dit à ce moment-là.

Son accident fut finalement l'élément déclencheur qui lui avait permis d'oser enfin aller de l'avant et d'avouer ce sentiment qui le torturait depuis tant d'années.

En y repensant, Kyosuke sourit.

— La meilleure décision de toute ma vie, souffla-t-il en se levant.

Il prit la direction de la sortie du petit parc, sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à la petite famille qui riait maintenant aux éclats. Il détourna finalement les yeux et poursuivit son chemin. Il devait encore passer chez le pharmacien avant de rentrer à la maison. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et, au moment où il allait ouvrir la portière, son téléphone sonna. A la musique, il sut qu'il s'agissait de Haruka. Avec un large sourire, il décrocha et dit :

— Hi darling !

Aux mots prononcés par son compagnon, Haruka émit un étrange son et lança :

— Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ?

— Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, honey ?

Kyosuke était de plus en plus amusé. Il savait que le blond détestait ce genre de niaiseries, et par-dessus tout quand celles-ci étaient accompagnées de la voix que le brun prenait un malin plaisir à prendre à chaque fois quand il voulait jouer avec les nerfs de son amant.

— Kyosuke…

— Oui, chéri ?

— Si tu veux dormir seul à partir de ce soir, tu es sur le bon chemin pour y arriver.

« Fini de jouer, » se dit Kyosuke tout en s'installant derrière le volant. Il installa convenablement sa jambe, puis desserra légèrement les sangles inférieures et supérieures de sa genouillère pour être plus à son aise pour conduire. Son téléphone maintenu avec son épaule, il poursuivit :

— Je me tais, je me tais… Tu n'es pas marrant.

— Et toi, tu t'amuses trop… Ca a été, ta séance ?

— Ouais…, fit-il. J'ai droit à une nouvelle genouillère, moins contraignante… Et aussi de reprendre une activité sportive, ajouta-t-il enjoué.

— Ah oui ! Quel genre ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

— Et bien, je ne sais pas encore, mais on va pouvoir mieux se lâcher dès ce soir, promit-il d'une voix assurée.

— Ça veut dire que ces derniers temps, tu n'étais pas à fond ?

— Pas du tout, juste que la douceur et la tendresse se feront un peu plus rares. Te faire l'amour d'une manière plus passionnée, voilà à quoi je pense, dit-il tout en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité. Comme la première fois, conclut-il avec un sourire.

Haruka l'avait écouté amusé, puis s'empressa de dire en s'éclaircissant la voix :

— Hum… Dépêche-toi de rentrer, tu as un invité, fit-il plus sérieux.

— Un invité ? Qui ça ?

— Tu verras par toi-même, répondit-il simplement.

Kyosuke sentit la contrariété au son de la voix de son compagnon.

— Haruka ? Tout va bien ?

— Oui… Je ne veux pas laisser ton invité tout seul, fais attention en conduisant, se contenta de dire Haruka tout en raccrochant.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend…

Kyosuke fixa son téléphone tout en cherchant à comprendre la réaction de son ami. Il avait noté une légère irritation chez lui. Était-ce lié à ce mystérieux invité ? Il ne connaissait pas grand monde à Konoha…

— Un invité…, répéta-t-il tout en mettant le contact. C'est peut-être Takashi…

Pourquoi son ami lui rendrait visite sans s'annoncer ? Ce n'était pas son genre…

Il soupira lourdement, puis se décida à faire ce qu'il avait à faire et rentrer au plus vite.

**oOoOoOo**

Quand il gagna la rue principale, il remarqua tout de suite quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place… Une voiture, et pas n'importe quelle voiture… Une BMW M5 ! Le genre de véhicule qu'on ne pouvait voir dans leur quartier. Pour sa part, ce genre de carrosserie lui plaisait assez. Mais dans son travail, ancien travail plus précisément… Il préférait le style 4x4… C'était plus pratique qu'un modèle clinquant et tape à l'œil… Une fois garé, il quitta sa voiture et alla se placer devant ce bijou de mécanique noir. Il devait l'avouer, elle était magnifique. Son allure puissante et esthétique, ses composants typiquement M et son intérieur qui mariait à merveille une ergonomie sportive à des sensations d'espace extraordinaire, soulignaient ses ambitions exceptionnelles.

Voilà ce qu'elle dégageait… Elle était monstrueusement sublime !

Il se rapprochait de plus près et là, il se rendit compte qu'il la connaissait... A cet instant, il vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière le volant. Il se mit à la hauteur du conducteur et il se souvint de l'avoir déjà vu… Quand celui-ci s'aperçut enfin de sa présence, l'homme baissa la vitre et lança :

— Sensei !

— Ho… Honda-kun ! Que fais-tu ici... ? demanda-t-il perdu. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça…

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré un mois plus tôt, le jeune homme l'avait affublé de ce titre…

— Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? s'enquit-il amusé. J'accompagne le président, bien entendu, poursuivit-il avec sérieux.

À peine avait-il émis sa réponse que Kyosuke s'élança vers la porte d'entrée.

— Il va y avoir de l'orage…, murmura Honda.

La porte se ferma avec un léger fracas. Kyosuke se déchaussa avec peine — sa genouillère l'empêchait de se baisser correctement pour défaire ses lacets —, jeta ses clés sur le petit meuble non loin et prit la direction du salon. Un « je suis rentré » se fit entendre tout en pénétrant dans la pièce. Quand il vit l'invité en question, un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite, dit-il tout en s'avançant vers Haruka qui était non loin du nouveau venu. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est là ? s'enquit le brun tout en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

— Non, répondit simplement le blond. Je vous laisse…

— Haruka ! l'appela Kyosuke inquiet.

— On en parlera plus tard, lança-t-il tout en quittant le salon.

— Vous ne lui avez rien dit à ce que je vois, fit une voix amusée.

— Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le faire… Mais j'aurai dû savoir que vous ne resteriez pas là les bras croisés…

— Vous me blessez.

— Ben voyons… Il vous en faut plus… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? Je vous avais pourtant dit que je ne pourrais rien vous montrer avant au moins deux semaines encore…

Cette fausse courtoisie commençait sérieusement à devenir ridicule. Kyosuke s'installa non loin de son invité, et accessoirement client, puis dit :

— Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant.

— Dire bonjour et remercier Haruka-san pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi et en même temps vérifier certaine chose avec toi.

— Je vois… Grâce à toi, je vais devoir lui raconter cette inoubliable nuit… Géniale, répliqua Kyosuke sarcastique.

— C'est ton problème, ça…

Exaspéré, Kyosuke se leva et fixa son interlocuteur avec ses yeux bleus, habituellement doux et profonds, devenus maintenant froids et menaçants.

— Le chantier se terminera dans trois mois, d'ici là j'aurai fini ce que tu as demandé, lança-t-il tout en prenant la direction du bureau, son « invité » à sa suite.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il alluma son ordinateur puis se tourna vers son vis-à-vis et continua :

— Les plans sont pratiquement terminés, tu peux voir la première ébauche sur la table à tracer là-bas, fit-il tout en les désignant. Tu sais Itachi, il aurait suffi que tu m'appelles pour…

— Je suis venu parce que je voulais voir comment allait Haruka-san et aussi pour ramener mon petit frère, le coupa le jeune homme. Tu sais, je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas… Mais je suis obligé de t'avoir comme paysagiste.

— Je me demande encore pourquoi…

— Demande ça à ma secrétaire…, répondit-il tout en étudiant les plans.

— On se demande qui est le patron, répliqua Kyosuke avec mépris.

— Elle, plus que moi, émit Itachi.

— Je vois…

— Ce n'est pas mal, ce que tu as fait là... Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu comptes faire côté sud.

— Tu m'as donné carte blanche, de plus, c'est juste une première ébauche… Je n'ai encore rien décidé…

— C'est juste un avis.

— Ouais…

Kyosuke détestait cet homme. Et le voir agir ainsi le rendait acide et froid, il ne supportait pas ça. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré un mois plus tôt, il avait tout de suite senti que ce brun, qui ressemblait à un certain beau ténébreux que son neveu aimait, allait rendre sa vie plus compliquée que jamais. Du moins, il s'était dit ça à ce moment-là…

— Je vais me changer, je te laisse étudier ça tranquillement…

— Ne prends pas trop ton temps, le mien est compté.

Kyosuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et quitta le bureau. Il gagna sa chambre calmement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

— J'agis comme un gosse…

— Et tu ne tiens pas tes promesses, lui répondit Haruka.

— Touché…, fit-il tout en enlevant sa veste. Tu m'en veux ?

— À ton avis ? Je pensais qu'on devait tout se dire ? Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à me cacher comme ça ? rétorqua le blond froidement.

— Non…

Haruka se leva et se plaça devant son amant. Avec des gestes rageurs, il lui prit sa veste et la déposa sur son cintre tout en la glissant dans l'armoire.

— Raconte, lança-t-il.

— Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire…

— Pourquoi me l'avoir caché alors ?

— Parce que… Je…

Kyosuke cherchait ses mots avec soin. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver les termes justes. Ce soir-là, quand il était arrivé à l'hôtel dans lequel il avait rendez-vous avec Takashi et son nouveau client; il l'avait vu assis à la table vers laquelle il se dirigeait, sans trop savoir comment, il avait compris qui il était. Pas le frère de Sasuke ou son futur client, non. Il l'avait vu comme l'homme qui lui avait pris l'être qu'il aimait et désirait le plus au monde. Bien que ce fût une seule fois, c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui…

Le charisme et le magnétisme qui se dégageaient du jeune homme l'avaient tout de suite frappé et, par la même occasion, un sentiment de haine l'avait saisi.

— Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai compris que c'était ton ex-amant et j'ai…

— Mais ça date de plus de neuf ans !

— Je sais, je sais… Cependant, quand je l'ai vu, mon cœur s'est serré et je me suis senti plus seul que jamais. Je me suis dit que je t'avais perdu avant même d'avoir pu t'avoir... C'était une réaction stupide, mais je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps que je pouvais tout supporter sauf voir un homme te prendre à moi, lâcha le brun. J'étais jaloux… D'une histoire qui date de plus de neuf ans, ajouta-t-il dans un rire sans joie.

— Tu as été stupide !

— Oui…

— Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu étais resté avec nous après la mort de Risa… Mais je doute que j'aurai pu retomber amoureux de nouveau… Que ce soit de toi ou de quelqu'un d'autre…

— Tu ne me rassures pas…

— Ce que j'essaie de te dire, idiot, c'est que la très courte aventure que j'ai eu avec Itachi n'aurait rien engendré… Tu t'es comporté comme un idiot ! répéta Haruka tout en frappant le front de son ami avec sa main.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

— Tu étais en retard pourquoi alors ce soir-là ? reprit-il.

— Je broyais du noir…

Haruka poussa un profond soupir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kyosuke agirait de cette manière, lui qui était si sûr de lui.

— Pour un truc aussi…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche aussi vite qu'il l'avait commencé. Il scruta son ami qui l'avait fait taire avec sa main. Elle était fraîche, sa paume rugueuse par tout le travail manuel qu'il faisait, mais en même temps, il savait qu'elle pouvait être douce. Il l'attrapa avec la sienne et attendit que Kyosuke parle.

Il finit par dire enfin :

— Je suis désolé…

— Arrê -

— Je te promets de ne plus rien te cacher…, débuta-t-il tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Ce soir-là, on devait faire un pas de plus, mais je me suis senti si seul, je pensais t'avoir perdu… Et quand je suis rentré, tout est allé tellement vite... Finalement, j'ai oublié mon rendez-vous et tout le reste…

— On est une famille, tu as une famille maintenant, précisa-t-il tout en s'éloignant légèrement. Si on ne peut pas tout se dire, la confiance que l'un a envers l'autre risque de se perdre pour ne jamais revenir. Ne me cache plus rien…

— Je le promets, répondit-il tout en prenant les lèvres de son compagnon.

Voilà ce à quoi il aspirait quand il était rentré. Retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait et non ce petit...

— Kyosuke-san ! cria une voix.

— Merde ! pesta l'intéressé.

Il se dégagea à contrecœur et sortit de la chambre.

— Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre…, fit Itachi. Je vois que tu t'es changé ! fit-il d'une voix ironique, mais tout aussi amusée.

— Ha ha ha… Je suis mort de rire…

— Je savais que j'avais le sens de l'humour, mais pas à ce point !

— Petit prétentieux…

— Peut-être, mais je te signe de gros chèques. Ce n'est pas beau, ça ?

Exaspéré, Kyosuke regagna le bureau, Itachi à sa suite.

— Tu as fait du très bon boulot, je comprends pourquoi Yuuki te voulait… Mais…

— Je me disais aussi que ça n'allait pas durer…

Avec un sourire narquois, Itachi poursuivit :

— Je veux que la présentation soit prête pour le mois prochain.

— Quoi ?

— Je sais, c'est court, mais j'ai entendu dire que tu étais du genre à terminer toujours avant les délais. Alors, ça ne posera pas de problème pour toi, si ?

Lui rendant son sourire, Kyosuke se plaça sur son fauteuil et toisa son interlocuteur avec défi et répliqua :

— Aucun problème.

— Parfait !

À peine avait-il prononcé ce mot que son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha très vite, une conversation s'engagea alors. Kyosuke décida de le laisser et d'aller se changer, vraiment cette fois-ci.

**oOoOoOo**

A l'étage au-dessus, c'était un tout autre scénario qui se jouait. Sasuke terminait de rassembler ses affaires sous l'œil attentif de Naruto et de Milk. Le chat ne prêtait guère attention à ce que le brun faisait mais prenait un malin plaisir à défaire ce qu'il pliait ou rangeait…

— Ce chat va me rendre fou !

Avec un rire, Naruto quitta sa place et vint s'asseoir auprès de son petit ami.

— Il sent sûrement que tu ne seras plus là dès ce soir…

— Je reviens dans trois jours…, répondit Sasuke à son compagnon.

— Je sais…

— Je te manque déjà ?

— Oui…

— Na-chan, si tu ne veux…

— Il faut que tu rentres… Et puis, je te l'ai dit, notre histoire commence maintenant.

Sasuke délaissa ses vêtements pour reporter son attention sur son beau blond. Il tendit sa main vers son visage et dans un geste doux, il lui caressa la joue. Naruto déposa la sienne contre le dos de celle de son ami pour mieux savourer le contact.

— Je t'appellerai dès que je serai arrivé.

— Idiot…

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'enquit le brun tout en posant un léger baiser sur le front de son compagnon.

Oui, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas trop… Mais il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le départ du brun. Il releva la tête et surprit le regard profond et sombre de son ami. A cet instant, tout son corps fut parcouru d'une onde électrique, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Son corps réclamait celui de son amant, c'était aussi simple que ça.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé hier soir ?

Totalement surpris par la demande de Naruto, Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre. Ils étaient en train de parler de son départ et là il posait une question sur hier soir… Il ne comprenait plus rien…

— Je ne comprends pas…

Naruto baissa légèrement la tête et murmura :

— On… On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis des semaines, commença-t-il. Je… Je pensais qu'hier soir on allait… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

— Tu dormais si bien, fit Sasuke avec un sourire. Je me suis juste allongé à tes côtés et c'était déjà merveilleux, ajouta-t-il.

— Tu…

— Tu as envie de moi ?

— Oui… La question ne se pose même pas…

Sasuke se contenta de sourire. Celui-ci s'élargit au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

— À quoi tu penses ?

— À une chose très stimulante.

Il enveloppa le visage de celui-ci avec ses mains et souffla :

— Et si on ne nourrissait pas ce désir ?

— Mais...

— J'aimerais faire des choses comme avant, tu vois en cours, au lycée… Attiser notre désir, sans lui permettre de se libérer, pour qu'au final ce soit si intense qu'on ne puisse plus bouger.

— Tu veux jouer avec le feu…

— Oh, oui, répondit Sasuke avec un large sourire.

Cette idée lui plaisait assez. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances, leur petit jeu serait basé sur la tentation et la portée de leurs limites. Ils allaient jouer avec le feu, oui, mais le brun sentait que cela ne pourrait être qu'excitant. Il devait avouer qu'il avait une envie folle de l'allonger là sur le sol et le faire sien. Cependant, ça ne serait pas aussi palpitant et passionnant. Ils étaient jeunes et s'ils ne s'amusaient pas maintenant, quand le feraient-ils ?

Avec un plus large sourire, il murmura de sa voix suave :

— Tu veux t'amuser un peu avant que notre jeunesse ne s'envole ?

— On a à peine dix-huit ans… On a…

— C'est vrai, mais tu as dit hier que notre relation ne commençait que maintenant, alors j'ai envie de la vivre de la meilleure des façons.

— Obsédé…

— Tu es tout aussi obsédé que moi, répliqua Sasuke amusé. Je prends ça pour un oui, ajouta-t-il.

— Puisque je n'ai pas le choix…

— Ben voyons…

Les lèvres du brun capturèrent celles de Naruto avec gourmandise. Le blond se dit que le jeu commençait dès maintenant tout en savourant le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Hier soir, il avait espéré retrouver le corps de son petit ami débordant de désir et d'impatience, au lieu de cela, ils s'étaient tout simplement endormis l'un près de l'autre. Quand il s'était réveillé, Sasuke à ses côtés entourant simplement sa taille avec son bras, il remarqua que le soleil commençait son ascension. Les premières lueurs du jour filtraient à travers les rideaux, baignant la chambre dans une fine lumière douce et agréable. À cet instant-là, il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait ce soir… Et ça l'avait travaillé toute la journée, d'où sa question…

La main de Sasuke se fraya un chemin vers sa nuque tout en cherchant à approfondir le contact de leurs lèvres, « c'était si bon », pensa Naruto tout en basculant le brun sur le sol. Leurs bouches goûtaient la texture de l'autre avec passion et ardeur. Quand la langue du brun tenta de s'introduire dans la cavité buccale de son compagnon, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix lança :

— Par pitié, arrêtez ça…

Aux mots prononcés, Sasuke délaissa à regret les lèvres de son ami et répondit :

— Tu aurais pu frapper…

— J'ai frappé, mais vous étiez tellement occupés à vous sucer les amygdales que le reste du monde semblait avoir disparu…

— Nii-san !

— Quoi ?

— Je vous attends en bas…, fit Naruto tout en sortant de la chambre, son chat dans les bras.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'enquit Itachi.

Sasuke expira péniblement tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Rien…

— Ah ! Bon, dépêche-toi de prendre ton sac, je dois rejoindre Yuuki, certains dossiers…

— Tu es parti sans lui avoir rien dit, c'est ça ? le coupa son frère.

— Pas... Pas du tout ! Cette femme est un tyran, elle me poursuit…

— C'est ça…, répondit Sasuke tout en ramassant à la va-vite le reste de ses vêtements qui se trouvaient de nouveau par terre. Tu parles que je vais lui manquer…, murmura-t-il amusé.

Il ferma son sac tout en emportant son téléphone, après un dernier coup d'œil, il sortit de la chambre.

— Tu ne prends pas le reste ?

— Je reviens dans trois jours, ça sert à quoi ?

— Vu comme ça…

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Sasuke remarqua Naruto qui s'amusait avec la boule de poils blanche. Il s'avança vers lui et dit :

— Je t'appelle plus tard.

— Oui…

À peine il avait répondu que son regard croisa celui d'Itachi et là, il vira au rouge. Il était terriblement gêné… Etre surpris par son père était une chose, mais le frère de son compagnon, qui jouait tout aussi le rôle de son père, était déstabilisant.

Comprenant la gêne de son ami, Sasuke l'attira à lui et lui chuchota :

— Tu ne devrais pas rougir simplement pour ça.

— Facile pour toi de dire ça… Tu te rappelles que je ne supportais ton frère que moyennement, et là, il nous surprend à nous…

— Il s'amuse à tes dépens, il adore te taquiner, rétorqua Sasuke.

— Hum…

— Je t'aime, conclut-il tout en s'éloignant.

Après un dernier merci et au revoir au reste de la famille, Sasuke prit congé.

Naruto demeura debout au milieu du hall d'entrée pendant quelques secondes et finit par gagner le salon. Son père s'y trouvait, installé devant la télé pour suivre le journal. En apercevant son fils, il quitta l'écran des yeux et dit :

— Ça va ?

— Oui, répondit Naruto tout en s'installant à ses côtés. Où est Kyosuke ?

— Dans le bureau… Tu es sûr que ça va ? Si tu veux en parler…

— Papa, je vais bien, le rassura Naruto avec un large sourire.

Surpris par l'étincelle étrange qui brillait dans les yeux bleus de son fils, Haruka ne sut quoi dire, alors il murmura simplement :

— D'accord.

Avec des gestes doux, il entreprit de caresser son chat. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à ronronner de plaisir ce qui fit sourire Naruto. Demain, leur petit jeu commencera et il avait hâte.

Sasuke avait raison, il était tout aussi obsédé que lui pour être aussi impatient que leur petit amusement se mette en route le plus vite possible.

_« Qui rendra grâce le premier ? » _

_**°o°SN°o°SN°o°SN°o°**_

Le week-end s'était déroulé tranquillement. Le dimanche, comme Sasuke l'avait promis à Haruka, il était présent pour l'entraînement. Après leur séance de _Kendo_, ils avaient continué avec un footing. Et pour la première fois, Kyosuke les avait accompagnés. C'était étonnant… Quand Naruto lui avait posé la question, il lui avait expliqué pour son accident et son immobilisation forcée. Il avait l'air assez mécontent de ça, ce qui fit rire le blond.

C'était une fin de week-end particulière finalement.

Le lundi arriva et une nouvelle semaine de cours par la même occasion. Sasuke se trouvait déjà devant le portail quand Naruto le rejoignit avec Sakura. Après un bonjour, ils prirent la direction de leur salle de cours. La première heure était dédiée à l'anglais, ce qui donnait au blond une seule envie : partir très loin. Il avait horreur de l'anglais…

Quand le trio arriva à la salle 3.A, ils remarquèrent que Kiba et Shikamaru étaient déjà là. Kiba était assis sur le dossier de la chaise face à son petit ami. Quand il vit ses amis entrer dans la pièce, il lança :

— 'Jour…

Il avait prononcé son _« bonjour »_, plutôt la moitié du _« bonjour »_ dans un ton si contrarié qu'ils le fixèrent totalement surpris.

— Wow ! souffla Sakura.

— Les résultats de l'examen ne seront donnés que la semaine prochaine pourtant…, murmura Sasuke.

— Salut vous deux, dit Naruto.

— Salut, répondit Shikamaru.

Naruto regarda ses amis tour à tour, puis prit Kiba par le bras et l'attira à l'extérieur. Il chercha un endroit tranquille pour parler et il le trouva.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il inquiet une fois la porte fermée derrière lui.

Le brun soupira lourdement tout en se passant sa main dans les cheveux et dit :

— Sa mère nous a surpris…

— Comment ça ?

— J'étais chez lui samedi. Son père était au travail et sa mère était partie faire des courses…, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre. Alors, je voulais en profiter pour se retrouver un peu, se câliner et s'embrasser, ça m'avait tellement manqué… On était assis sur son lit l'un à côté de l'autre. Il avait son ordi. Sur ses genoux, étudiant un _kifu. _

Il se tut un petit instant, Naruto l'observa avec attention. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas exploser. Il serrait ses poings avec tellement de force que le blond avait l'impression que ses doigts pénétraient sa chair.

Quand son ami reprit la parole, il sursauta légèrement :

— Je l'ai embrassé, encore et encore, le faisant délaisser son portable pour qu'il ne voie plus que moi. J'ai commencé à m'aventurer un peu plus loin quand soudain la porte s'est ouverte. J'ai porté mon regard sur elle, et là je me suis figé. Elle nous a regardés avec un regard si étrange, comme dégoûtée… C'était sûrement ça d'ailleurs… A regret, je me suis délaissé de la nuque de Shikamaru, attendant que le serment ne commence.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau.

— Continue, l'encouragea Naruto.

Un rire sans joie résonna dans la salle vide.

— Elle n'a rien dit… Elle a refermé la porte tout doucement et elle est partie. Shi-chan m'a regardé et s'est excusé. Je n'ai pas trop compris sur le coup, mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire et d'oublier ça. J'étais sur le point de lui dire que je ne pouvais pas oublier, quand il m'a attiré à lui et m'a embrassé. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait les devants comme ça, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit et j'ai profité de son baiser. Et depuis, je n'ose plus aller chez lui ni lui parler de ce qui s'est passé…

Naruto avait écouté son ami avec attention. Il voulait l'aider, mais il ne savait pas comment il devait s'y prendre… Alors, il décida de parler, sans trop savoir où ces mots aller le mener.

— Comment est Shikamaru depuis ?

— Toujours égal à lui-même…

— Alors où est le problème ?

— Comment ça ? Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

— Oui, très bien. Je te le répète, où est le problème ?

— Mais merde Naruto ! Sa mère nous a surpris, elle va tout faire pour…

— Aux dernières nouvelles, tu sors avec Shikamaru et non avec sa mère.

— Mon Dieu, quelle horreur ! Tu es dingue ou quoi ?

— Et toi, tu es un idiot. Si Shikamaru te dit d'oublier, fais-le ! Un point c'est tout. Tu te poses trop de questions pour rien…

— Tu ne la connais pas… Elle est très autoritaire comme bonne femme…

Excédé, Naruto répliqua :

— Est-ce que tu as besoin de son approbation pour être avec lui ?

— Bien sûr que non !

— Alors, profite de ce que tu as au lieu de te poser autant de questions.

— Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'embrouille avec sa mère…, murmura Kiba.

Naruto comprenait, il comprenait très bien. Bien que pour sa part, son père avait tout de suite accepté sa relation, sans jamais lui poser de questions. Il n'osait imaginer comment aurait pu être sa vie maintenant s'il s'était opposé…

— Généralement, ce sont les pères qui posent problème, fit-il.

— Je ne peux pas savoir, j'ai perdu le mien depuis quelques années déjà…

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

— Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Kiba avec un sourire.

— Ecoute, essaie d'en parler avec lui. Profite du rendez-vous que tu vas avoir pour discuter de tout ça.

— Il faut déjà que je sois parmi les cinquante premiers…

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il sentit une douleur sur la tête.

— Putain ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Pour te réveiller… Aller, on va en cours. Et arrête de réfléchir pour rien, ça ne te va pas.

— Sympa…, se plaint-il tout en se caressant le sommet du crâne. Au fait, Naruto !

— Oui ? Demanda l'intéressé tout en prenant la direction de la salle de cours.

_« La sonnerie vient à peine de sonner heureusement… » _pensa-t-il.

— J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu du poids ?

— Ah ! Oui ?

« _Ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ? »_

Dimanche matin, Sasuke lui avait fait la même remarque en prenant leur douche.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait passé leur temps plus à se caresser et à s'embrasser qu'à se nettoyer après toute l'énergie qu'ils avaient dépensé.

Les mains du brun l'avaient parcouru avec tant de douceur que Naruto avait craint se répandre contre son amant. À cet instant-là, il avait failli oublier leur petit jeu… Sasuke se maîtrisait à merveille… Contrairement à la dernière fois aux sources chaudes… Quand sa voix avait murmuré au creux de son oreille : « tu es déjà tout dur mon amour, tu veux déjà rendre les armes ? », Naruto avait senti son sexe se gorger de désir face aux paroles de son compagnon. Au lieu de lui répondre franchement, il avait émis un son étrange… Une sorte de gémissement mêlé à un cri… Il n'avait même pas reconnu sa voix… Sasuke avait accentué sa prise tout en chuchotant des mots indécents à son beau blond, puis avait ajouté : « Na-chan, ta verge palpite dans ma main, demandant grâce, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? ».

Il était torturé. Une douce et cruelle torture. Au prix d'un grand effort, Naruto était parvenu à repousser son amant et avait soufflé à son tour : « Je ne compte pas te laisser gagner aussi facilement. Et puis, tu es tout aussi dur que moi. »

Sasuke l'avait fixé, très amusé, puis avait repris sa tâche première, sa douche.

Enfin… La première partie de leur jeu était un match nul… Mais la suite… Ce serait comment ?

— Enfin, tu as l'air fatigué…, le ramena la voix de Kiba. Vous vous êtes trop amusés, ce week-end ? s'enquit-il avec une voix amusée.

_« Même pas… »_

— Je me sens très bien, répondit simplement Naruto.

— Okay, bon, le cours d'anglais nous attend.

— Oh, tais-toi…, se plaignit le blond tout en pénétrant dans la salle.

Le premier jour de la semaine était toujours synonyme d'ennui pour Naruto. Il s'installa à sa place tentant de ne pas fixer la montre murale face à lui.

Le cours débuta comme à son habitude et Naruto, comme à son habitude, n'y prêta guère attention.

Les minutes défilèrent à leur rythme, s'additionnant à chaque fois aux précédentes, faisant avancer de plus en plus les cinquante minutes de cours…

_« C'est lent… Trop lent… »_ soupira Naruto tout en laissant tomber sa tête sur son bureau.

À peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il sentit quelque chose toucher son dos. Il se leva brusquement et tourna la tête cherchant la provenance du projectile. Quand il croisa les yeux de Sasuke, il comprit que c'était lui. Le brun lui signifia de regarder par terre, ce qu'il fit tout de suite. Il constata une boule de papier aux pieds de sa chaise, il la ramassa et l'ouvrit.

_(Après le déjeuner, on se retrouve à l'infirmerie._

_L'infirmière sera en train de manger. _

_Kei.)_

_« Il est fou ! À l'infirmerie en plus ! » _

Il reporta de nouveau son regard sur le brun et il remarqua son sourire.

_« Il est sérieux… »_

_Quand on dit qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu au risque de __se__ retrouver brûlé, et bien c'est la vérité…_

**_

* * *

_**

A suivre…

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir tenu jusqu'à là, je vous dit à très bientôt,

Kain


	26. Chapter 25

_**Merci à :**_ li-san, **Tigrou19**, Rikka Yomi, **Toruna Kimauzu**, Shashiin, **hittokiri-chan**, Yukimai-chan, **marions**, yuki chan et **Hino-Chan**.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

**Voici la suite, je l'ai écrite assez vite je trouve, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose lol, mais j'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 25

* * *

La dernière heure de cours de la matinée touchait bientôt à sa fin. Le professeur se tenait devant le grand tableau, expliquant un effet historique d'une époque lointaine. Son livre à la main, un morceau de craie dans l'autre, il parlait avec entrain et énergie. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait et cela s'entendait. Cependant, avoir un cours d'histoire à cette heure était une très mauvaise idée ; Iruka tentait d'attirer l'attention de ses élèves mais après les trente premières minutes, la plupart avait déjà décroché. Son regard se posa sur sa classe et il vit qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien d'eux… C'était toujours ainsi et cela depuis la rentrée… Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer.

Il déposa son livre sur son bureau, tout en nettoyant ses mains du résidu de craie, il fit :

— Je vous ennuie tant que ça ?

Surpris par la question de leur professeur, tous les élèves posèrent leur regard sur lui. Celui-ci affichait un sourire sincère et doux, comme toujours. Une fille s'empressa de dire :

— Pas du tout, Sensei ! C'est juste qu'après cette semaine d'examen, on n'a pas tellement envie de reprendre les cours tout de suite…

— Je comprends.

— C'est vrai ! lança un.

— Tout à fait, je suis passé par là quand même… Mais…

— Il y a toujours un « mais »…, rétorqua Kiba à son tour.

— Attendez, ce que je voulais dire, c'est…

— Sensei, ce n'est pas contre vous, vous être un professeur génial, le meilleur même, commença une deuxième fille. Mais on aimerait juste souffler un peu. Et si vous nous parliez de ce qui vous perturbe depuis des semaines ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire curieux.

— Quoi ?

— Oh ! Oui ! Bonne idée, Lili-chan, s'exclama une troisième.

— Ah ! Je le savais ! Depuis le jour où vous avez rougi à la remarque de Mary, fit à son tour Sakura soudain très intéressée.

Ladite Mary se tourna vers ses amis et demanda :

— Tu parles du moment où Iruka-sensei est devenu tout rouge quand j'ai fait référence à son retard par rapport à Kakashi-sensei ?

— Oui ! C'est bien ça ! répliqua Sakura avec un grand sourire.

— Je m'en souviens aussi, dit Reiji tout en se rejoignant à la conversation.

— C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, pourquoi aviez-vous rougi, sensei ? s'enquit Naruto à son tour.

Iruka regarda sa classe tout en se demandant comment la conversation avait pu tourner ainsi. Il voulait leur proposer de parler du sujet d'examen et peut-être organiser sa correction lors du prochain cours et les voilà qu'ils lui demandaient de se confier à eux ? Ils étaient fous quoi ? Et puis, il n'était pas perturbé, il était juste heureux…

— Sensei ! Vous êtes toujours là ?

Ils souriaient tous d'un air finement innocent et candide. Mais Iruka savait qu'ils étaient tout sauf des petits anges.

— Et si on reprenait le cours ? tenta vainement l'adulte.

— On veut une réponse avant !

— Oui, dites-nous ce qui vous perturbe, Seeeensei…, fit Sasuke amusé.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Même mes meilleurs élèves s'y mettent… » _pensa Iruka.

Sans quitter ses « merveilleux » élèves des yeux, Iruka lâcha un soupir. Il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir échapper à leurs questions. Être strict et autoritaire n'était pas dans son caractère. Il aimait enseigner tout en ayant un rapport « amical » avec ses élèves, mais là…

— Ecoutez, rien ne me perturbe, dit-il finalement. Je…

— Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude, fit Mary.

— Sensei, on vous surprend à rêver parfois, ce qui n'est pas habituel…, relança un garçon.

— Je…

Sans qu'il ne se rende compte, il rougit.

— Sensei ! s'écria Lili.

— Qu… Quoi ?

— Ça sonne, lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire. On reprendra ça mercredi, lui promit-elle.

La jeune fille, tout comme ses camarades, se précipita vers la sortie tout en lançant un vague au revoir à leur professeur. Iruka n'en revenait pas… Ils étaient tous partis !

Il était encore debout à côté de son bureau fixant la salle vide. Il se demanda encore une fois comment la conversation avait pu tourner ainsi... Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

Après un dernier regard pour la pièce, il se décida à ranger ses affaires. Il était en train récupérer son stylo encore sur le bureau quand une voix qu'il reconnaissait entre mille se fit entendre :

— Sensei, c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'intéressé et il répondit :

— Il y a quoi au menu ?

— Je ne sais pas encore, fit Kakashi tout en pénétrant dans la salle. Ca va ? s'enquit-il en déposant un baiser sur la bouche exquise de son amant.

— Oui…, souffla Iruka le cœur battant.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda Kakashi avec un sourire.

Il glissa sa main sur celle de son compagnon et la saisit tout doucement. Comme à chaque fois depuis deux mois, il venait le voir à la fin des cours pour l'accompagner au réfectoire. Et comme à chaque fois, il en profitait pour l'embrasser et le caresser au vu de tous, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée… Ils avaient eu de la chance jusque là, mais leur chance pourrait s'envoler rapidement. Cependant, il se laissa faire comme toujours et Kakashi l'attira à lui pour un merveilleux et passionnant baiser.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent de plus en plus pour mieux approfondir cette furtive étreinte. Un gémissement se fit entendre dans la salle vide, plus fort et présent que d'habitude.

À contrecœur, Iruka se dégagea et murmura :

— Quelqu'un peut nous voir…

— Hmm… Peu importe…

— Pas pour moi, c'est notre lieu de travail, fit Iruka d'une douce voix qui fit frémir Kakashi.

— Continue de parler de cette façon et…

— Vingt à cinq ! J'ai encore gagné chéri, le coupa une voix amusée. N'oublie pas ta promesse, une semaine de plus pour toi !

— Ce n'est pas vrai… Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, vous ! lança Asuma à ses amis.

— À faire quoi ? s'enquit Iruka, étonné de la remarque de son ami. Allez, viens toi, on va manger. Ca te fera oublier tes idées lubriques, ajouta-t-il à Kakashi tout en sortant enfin de la salle de cours.

— Déjà, arrêtez de vous embrasser chaque fois qu'on se croise pour aller déjeuner… Ca me fait cinq mois maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il tout en prenant le chemin du réfectoire.

— Il ne faut jamais parier avec elle, fit Kakashi en rejoignant son ami.

— Tais-toi…

Les couloirs étaient totalement déserts, comme toujours à cette heure. La raison était simple : dans le lycée, le repas était un moment sacré et avoir le meilleur était essentiel. Depuis maintenant cinq ans, le déjeuner était digne d'un restaurant. Suite à ça, rien d'étonnant à voir les élèves se précipiter vers le réfectoire pour ce moment si court et important dans la journée.

— Il fait référence à quoi, en parlant de cinq mois ? demanda Iruka tout en marchant aux côtés de Kurenai.

— De s'occuper du bébé la nuit, je pourrais dormir à mon aise, dit-elle tout en se caressant son ventre.

Un léger rire se fit entendre, Kurenai sourit à son tour puis ajouta :

— Ça a été, avec les terminales ? Les miens n'ont pas voulu travailler… On a passé les trente dernières minutes de cours à parler du bébé… Ils ont de l'imagination quand ils ne veulent pas travailler…

— Pareil… Mais moi, c'était sur mon soi-disant changement d'humeur…

— Oh ! Ils ont remarqué que tu étais amoureux et heureux ? s'enquit-elle amusée.

— On peut dire ça… J'espère que mercredi ça se passera mieux…

— Ne t'en fais pas…

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans un léger silence. Iruka reporta son regard sur son compagnon et sourit. Leur vie avait pris un drôle de tournant depuis le voyage scolaire. Au début, leur relation était basée sur une sorte de limite à ne pas franchir. Iruka souhaitait s'habituer à cette nouvelle inconnue qui s'était ajoutée dans l'équation de sa vie si monotone et tranquille. Mais très vite, à peine une semaine après leur retour, tout était devenu officiel. Ils firent l'amour pour la deuxième fois sept jours après ce petit voyage scolaire et après ce moment de pure passion, ils décidèrent d'habiter ensemble…

C'était trop vite ? Sans doute… Mais étrangement, Iruka avait l'impression qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se mettre en couple avec l'amour de sa vie et vivre enfin l'un près de l'autre, jouissant comme il se devait de ce bonheur enfin devenu réalité.

Et depuis ce jour, il sentait qu'il avait changé et cela se voyait de plus en plus… d'où les questions de ses élèves…

Il espérait que d'ici mercredi, ils auraient oublié cette discussion…

**oOoOoOo**

Naruto s'empressa de terminer son déjeuner. Il remarqua que Sasuke n'était déjà plus à sa place quand il déposa son plateau vide. Il parcourut la salle du regard et, ne le voyant pas, décida d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Il n'était pas tellement emballé par l'idée de faire quelque chose dans cet endroit bien précis mais... En même temps, il était très excité. C'était un sentiment étrange et tout aussi contradictoire… L'infirmerie représentait un cadre idéal et intime pour qu'un couple se retrouve pour se câliner, s'embrasser et peut-être plus… Cependant, Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire : c'était au dessus de ses forces…

C'était l'infirmerie !

Et surtout dans le lycée de sa grand-mère…

Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction si elle l'apprenait… Sa vie risquait de se terminer avant même d'avoir pu commencer…

Ses pas le menèrent de plus en plus loin, le rapprochant de sa destination. Son cœur bâtait à toute vitesse et il sentait une chaleur ; la chaleur qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant, se répandre dans tout son corps. Il se demanda s'il pourrait tenir… C'était idiot. Il avait l'impression que la seule chose à laquelle il réfléchissait pour l'instant, c'était sa libido. Il doutait fortement pouvoir résister bien longtemps…

Il passa devant la salle des professeurs et accéléra encore plus le pas. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il leur restait encore une quarantaine de minutes. C'était beaucoup et en même temps pas assez…

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il soupira lourdement et finit par coulisser la porte et entra.

Tout en fermant la porte derrière lui, il examina la pièce du regard cherchant son petit ami. Il le trouva debout face à la fenêtre fixant l'extérieur avec attention, du moins son absence de réaction lui faisant comprendre ça.

Il fit quelques pas et osa enfin parler :

— Sasuke.

À l'appel de son nom, le brun se tourna vers le blond et dit :

— Tu en as mis du temps…

— Il fallait bien que je mange, répliqua Naruto.

— Vu ce qu'il y avait au menu, tu as dû en reprendre deux fois…

— Tais-toi…, murmura le blond.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il aimait les ramens au point d'en reprendre au moins deux à trois fois… De plus, aujourd'hui, il avait mangé rapidement, il n'avait pas pu profiter de son déjeuner comme il le fallait… Il soupira une nouvelle fois et dit :

— Pourquoi…

Il s'apprêta à lui demander la raison de leur présence dans l'infirmerie quand il vit le sourire que Sasuke affichait, il se tut.

Son sourire était dangereux…

_« Oh, non… On ne va pas faire ça ici… » _

— Tu fais quoi là ? demanda-t-il tout en suivant le chemin que les mains du brun empruntaient.

Sasuke avait déjà délaissé son débardeur qui se trouvait sur l'une des chaises de la pièce et était en train de déboutonner tout doucement sa chemise. Naruto n'en revenait pas… Il voulait vraiment le faire ici ? Le blond passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure déjà sèche, puis déglutit difficilement. Dans un geste nerveux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en tentant de se contrôler le plus possible. Le torse parfait de son compagnon se dévoila peu à peu, le rendant encore plus nerveux, si son état pouvait empirer…

— Sasuke, écoute, on ne peut pas faire ça ici…

— Comment ça ? C'est l'endroit idéal oui ! lança Sasuke tout en ouvrant les pans de sa chemise.

Naruto suivit le mouvement des mains de son petit ami avec attention et appréhension. Après avoir ouvert cette première série de boutons, il s'attaqua à ceux des manches et là encore, ses gestes étaient lents et calculés.

— N'importe qui pourrait venir ici…, tenta Naruto.

— Et alors ?

— Mais, on aurait pu aller à la réserve ou encore dans la salle d'archives, mais là…

— Non, c'est l'endroit idéal. De plus, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à portée de main ici.

— Tout ce qu'il te faut ? s'enquit le blond dans un murmure.

_« Je suis perdu… Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ce petit jeu… »_

Une fois sa tâche première terminée, le brun s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. Naruto recula et se retrouva prisonnier. Dos au mur et Sasuke face à lui…

— À quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il.

« Bonne question », se dit Naruto tout en fixant son petit ami. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et ça ne lui donnait qu'une envie : prendre sa bouche. Peu lui importait le lieu.

— Tu me rends fou, tu te rends compte de ce qu'on est sur le point de faire ?

— Et bien, oui… Tu es bizarre…, répondit Sasuke. Je croyais que tu avais compris ?

— Mais c'est l'infirmerie… Si ma grand-mère l'apprend…, souffla Naruto tout en s'approchant de la bouche qui ne faisait que l'appeler.

— Et bien elle te félicitera, fit le brun avec un sourire.

— J'en doute…

Avec une infinie lenteur, Naruto déposa sa main sur le torse dénudé de son compagnon. Il sentait qu'il allait perdre mais s'en foutait royalement… Son corps ne réclamait qu'une chose : être touché, caressé et possédé… Le lieu... Et bien, ça lui était égal.

— Na-chan, tu fais quoi ?

— Je rends les armes…

— Déjà ! s'exclama Sasuke d'une voix amusée.

— Oui… Tu as gagné…

— Hmmm… Je ne pensais pas que tu allais jeter l'éponge aussi vite…, dit-il à l'oreille de son compagnon.

A peine avait-il soufflé ces mots que Naruto cessa sa caresse. Sa main tomba le long de son corps, plus perdu que jamais. Sa voix était si sensuelle et envoûtante qu'il demeura ainsi pendant de longues secondes. Il chercha à comprendre et à analyser les paroles du brun, mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner normalement.

Ils avaient décidé de jouer à ce petit jeu ensemble. Il était sûr de pouvoir gérer et canaliser son désir comme il le souhaitait, mais là… Rien ne marchait comme il le voulait. Pourtant, la veille au matin, il était parvenu à se contrôler et à le repousser. Alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait même pas à penser à autre chose que le toucher et assouvir leur désir ?

Était-ce dû à son manque d'expérience ? Ou alors, était-il tout simplement un obsédé sexuel ? Pourtant, il n'était pas comme ça avant…

— Sasuke… On devrait se dépêcher…, parvint-il à souffler.

— Tu as raison…

Sasuke s'éloigna un peu et enleva sa chemise, puis il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit. Naruto osa enfin bouger et alla se placer devant le brun. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient faire ça ici… Il avança une main incertaine vers le visage de son ami, mais son geste fut arrêté.

— Na-chan ! Tu fais quoi ?

— Mais…

— Na-chan, tu pensais qu'on allait s'amuser ici ?

Rougissant à la question, Naruto ne sut quoi répondre.

— Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, fit Sasuke.

— Tais-toi…, répliqua le blond tout en reprenant sa main. On est là pourquoi alors ?

— Je pensais que tu avais compris… Vu le lieu.

— Apparemment non…, dit-il, énervé.

— La colère te va bien aussi, continua le brun avec son éternel sourire.

— Arrête de te moquer de moi et dis-moi ce qu'on fait ici…

Sasuke observa l'attitude de son compagnon et sourit de plus belle. Il adorait le voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se produisait souvent, alors il en profitait autant qu'il pouvait.

— Tu te rappelles notre entraînement de dimanche soir ?

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Depuis que son père lui avait communiqué la date à laquelle il allait passer ses _dans, _ils avaient décidé de faire des séances supplémentaires. Et ça avait commencé dimanche dernier. D'ailleurs ce jour-là, Naruto était allé un peu trop fort… Sasuke s'était retrouvé propulsé assez violemment après sa poussée. Il avait eu terriblement peur… Il avait entendu le bruit de sa chute et c'était vraiment… Brutal.

— Oui je me rappelle…

— Et bien suite à ça, j'ai eu comment dire ça…

Inquiet, Naruto dit :

— Tu t'es blessé ? Pourtant, tu m'as répondu non, dit-il accusateur.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et réponds !

Sasuke le regarda un petit moment, puis il se décida à se tourner pour lui montrer son dos.

— Merde…

— Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, j'ai juste besoin que tu remplaces la bande chauffante.

— Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

— Parce que ce n'est pas grand-chose et que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

— Tu es un idiot…

— Moi aussi je t'aime, rétorqua Sasuke amusé.

— Allonge-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises…

— À tes ordres.

Sasuke se mit sur le ventre tout en tournant sa tête vers le blond.

— Je ne devrais pas te masser avec de la crème, avant ? s'enquit Naruto après avoir enlevé la bande devenue maintenant tiède.

— Si, sur le bureau.

— Tu as pensé à tout… Et moi qui me faisais tout un film…

— Rien ne nous empêche de concrétiser tes fantasmes après, proposa le brun.

— Tu aimerais bien, hein, fit Naruto de retour auprès de Sasuke. Attention, c'est froid.

Il disait que ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui prouvait le contraire. dès qu'il appliqua le baume, Sasuke émit un léger gémissement, mais c'était suffisamment fort pour que Naruto l'entende. Il s'appliqua à masser la zone endolorie avec soin et douceur.

— Na-chan.

— Quoi ?

— Tu dois me masser, et non me caresser, émit-il toujours aussi amusé.

— Hmm…

Un rire se fit entendre dans la pièce. Naruto s'appliqua autant qu'il pouvait. Sa main glissait tout doucement sur les muscles dorsaux, tentant de le faire souffrir le minimum possible, cependant c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Comment les choses avaient-elles tourné ainsi ? Alors qu'à peine cinq minutes avant, tout son corps n'appelait qu'à être touché et aimé. Où était passée toute sa frustration ? Son excitation ? Il s'était décidé à perdre leur petit jeu avant même de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il était décidément faible… Mais dès qu'il avait vu l'état du dos Sasuke, tout s'était envolé. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : prendre soin de lui. La légère colère qu'il avait éprouvé s'était évaporée comme par magie…

Comment avait-il tenu deux mois plus tôt ?

Il s'était bien moqué de l'impatience de son compagnon, mais il était à sa place, à présent… Incapable de tenir plus de trois jours.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur la nuque du brun et murmura :

— Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

À la question du blond, l'intéressé se leva calmement et attira son compagnon dans ses bras et répondit :

— Rien de plus que ce que tu m'as fait…, répondit-il. Excuse-moi de m'être moqué de toi, continua-t-il tout en serrant le blond plus étroitement contre lui. Mais j'adore te taquiner.

— Ton frère me suffit pour ça, tu sais…, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Naruto en s'écartant.

Sasuke sourit à sa remarque, puis il entreprit de se rhabiller tranquillement. A peine avait-il mis sa chemise qu'il sentit les bras du blond l'enlacer.

— Na-chan, fit-il mollement, je pensais que tu ne voulais rien faire ici.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser la joue contre sa poitrine en le serrant contre lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur son dos, c'était chaud… « Sûrement la bande », pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

— J'ai changé d'avis, chuchota-il.

Il leva son regard rieur vers le sien tandis que ses doigts s'aventuraient doucement sur son dos. Il le sentit tressaillir tandis qu'il se collait dangereusement contre lui.

— Embrasse-moi, poursuivit-il.

Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il en avait envie.

— Est-ce un ordre ?

— À toi de voir, souffla-t-il d'une voix taquine.

— J'aime ton côté autoritaire, fit Sasuke. Mais tu crois que tu pourrais te contenter d'un baiser ?

— Je ne sais pas… Tu sais l'effet que ça me fait quand tu m'embrasses. Je crois que je suis capable de perdre facilement la tête du moment que tu me touches ou que tu poses seulement le regard sur moi.

Ses mains se posaient maintenant sur son torse, Naruto se mit à le caresser, faisant gémir Sasuke. Très vite, il lui attrapa le poignet et le fit éloigner.

— Fais bien attention. À ce jeu-là, tu risques de te brûler.

Il soutint son regard.

— Ça m'est égal, si c'est toi qui me brûles, fit-il provocant.

La voix de Sasuke devint plus grave.

— Tu me demandes de te faire l'amour ici et maintenant ? Tu ne veux plus jouer ?

— Oui… Oui…

Le brun sourit, décidé à le taquiner un peu.

— Oui à quoi ?

Fronçant les sourcils, lui donnant une expression des plus adorable, Naruto fit :

— On arrête de jouer, on n'a pas tellement de temps…

— C'est vrai…, concéda Sasuke amusé. Tu as l'air très impatient.

— A qui la faute ! Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis que tu m'as lancé ce stupide mot… Mon corps est au supplice depuis.

— Intéressant, répondit Sasuke tout en l'attirant contre lui.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier, il regagna les bras de son amant avec un sourire très amusé. Puisque ce qu'il sentit était très encourageant pour lui. L'intensité du désir de son compagnon était évidente.

Le temps s'arrêta tandis qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux.

— Voilà des semaines que je suis dans cet état et pourtant, j'ai réussi à me contrôler. Je ne sais même pas comment…

— Tout le contraire de moi en ce moment…

— Je doute pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps… Cette idée de jeu était intéressante sur le coup, mais là…, souffla Sasuke.

— Oui, maintenant…

Naruto glissa la main vers le bas-ventre du brun et le sentit frissonner.

— J'ai envie de toi, tout de suite…

— Tu attends quoi ?

— Bonne question… Mais il faut bien que l'un de nous soit raisonnable, soupira-t-il en enfouissant son visage au creux du cou de Naruto. J'ai tellement envie de toi que je pourrais oublier tout le reste…

Naruto se serra encore davantage contre lui et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Tout doucement, lentement, il le vit sur le point de céder.

— Embrasse moi, l'encouragea le blond d'une voix sensuelle.

— Na-chan…

Sasuke gémit tandis qu'il l'embrassait furieusement. Le brun songeait qu'il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation… C'était de la folie de le faire ici, à la vue de tous et surtout pendant la journée…

Il répondit au baiser avec passion et fièvre. Décidément, il adorait le goût de son beau blond. Ils se cherchèrent de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus profondément… C'était bon, divinement bon…

Au moment où les lèvres de Naruto quittèrent la bouche de son petit ami, s'attaquant à son cou, puis se glissant vers sa poitrine, Sasuke ne tenait plus. Il plaqua le blond contre le mur le plus proche et se mit à le caresser et à faire voyager sa main sur les fesses fermes et appétissantes. Il l'entendit gémir et le brun crut se perdre… Les sensations déferlèrent, de plus en intenses, de plus en plus ardentes…

— Na-chan…

— O… Oui…

— Arr… Arrête de te frotter comme ça…

— Je ne peux pas… C'est trop bon, gémit Naruto tout en posant ses mains sur le bas ventre du brun pour déboutonner son pantalon.

— Putain…, souffla Sasuke dans un râle.

— On est complément fous…

— Totalement… Je crois…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit :

— Sensei, j'ai un petit souci… J'ai be…

Les deux amants se figèrent et fixèrent la personne qui osait les interrompre. Quand ils se rendirent compte de son identité, ils rougirent et le désir s'évapora instantanément.

— Oh ! fit Sakura.

Naruto se détacha en premier et entreprit d'ajuster son uniforme. Quand il rencontra le regard de la jeune fille et rougit de plus belle.

— Vous pouvez continuer, dit-elle amusée.

— Perverse !

— Tu n'auras pas besoin de me raconter cette fois, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

— Sakura-chan !

Sasuke finit de se rhabiller, tout aussi amusé par la situation. Étrangement, il était content que leur petite folie ait pris fin. Ils avaient laissé leur désir prendre le pas et ça aurait pu être dangereux… L'arrivée de Sakura les avait bien aidés.

— Sakura, lança Sasuke.

— Oui ?

— Je ne peux pas trop te remercier, mais…

— De rien quand même, répondit-elle amusée.

Sasuke sortit avec le sourire.

— À plus tard Sakura-chan, fit à son tour Naruto, tout en suivant son petit ami.

La jeune fille se retrouva seule dans la pièce. Elle soupira et murmura :

— À plus tard…

Elle les enviait. Terriblement.

Elle avait hâte que cette année prenne fin et que Gaara la rejoigne…

**oOoOoOo**

_**Au même moment, dans une salle, qui faisait office de club de shôgi…**_

Shikamaru se trouvait devant un _goban_, étudiant une partie qu'il avait disputée contre son professeur, Asuma-sensei. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne se rendit même pas compte de la nouvelle présence à ses côtés.

— Tu es parti bien vite après le déjeuner.

Shikamaru suspendit son geste un court instant, puis finit par placer sa pièce dans la case souhaitée.

— Je devais revoir une stratégie, ce soir j'ai un match important.

— Je peux venir assister à ton match ?

— Tu risques de t'ennuyer...

— Non, réagit Kiba.

Shikamaru sourit à la réponse de son compagnon.

— D'accord… Tu resteras comme la dernière fois, dans la salle d'observation avec Asuma et les autres.

— Il sera là !

— Il se posera sûrement des questions sur ta présence, mais…

— Je ne dirai rien, le coupa Kiba.

— Quoi ? Je ne parle pas de ça…, fit-il amusé. Il sait déjà pour nous, de même que mon père d'ailleurs…

Soulagé, Kiba se sentit enfin bien. Finalement, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne risquerait pas de l'accepter, d'accepter leur relation…

— Alors… Il n'y a que ta mère…

Shikamaru finit pas délaisser le _goban _et se tourna vers son compagnon. Il tendit une main vers lui et Kiba la saisit.

— Tu n'arrives pas à oublier, n'est-ce pas ?

Comprenant qu'il faisait référence à ce qui s'était passé le samedi précédent, Kiba détourna le regard.

— Je ne peux pas…

— Hmm…

— Shi-chan, elle est en colère ?

— Je ne sais pas… Elle ne me parle plus…

— Je suis désolé…

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire…

— C'est ta mère…, murmura Kiba.

— Je ne te reconnais plus… Si ma mère te demande de ne plus être avec moi, tu le feras ? s'enquit Shikamaru avec sérieux.

— Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-il.

— Alors, tu as ta réponse…

Kiba attira son petit ami à lui et le serra. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas cessé d'y repenser. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, pas une seule fois il n'avait songé à la réaction de leurs proches face à leur relation et, dans un sens, il s'en foutait… Ses sœurs le savaient déjà, curieuses comme elles étaient ; il n'avait pas tenu bien long face à leurs questions… Sa mère, par contre, il ne savait pas trop… Elle se doutait sûrement de quelque chose et peut-être qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas et qu'il ose lui en parler…

Sa famille comprenait. Comprendrait. Mais celle de Shikamaru, il en doutait fortement…

— Je t'aime… Et je ne pourrai pas te quitter, impossible !

— Je l'espère bien, fit Shikamaru avec un sourire. Kiba, ajouta-t-il.

— Oui ?

— Peu importe ce que ma mère dira, j'ai déjà choisi mon chemin. Je sais que je ne te le dirais pas assez, peut-être même jamais, mais je suis heureux d'être avec toi.

— Shi-chan… Ca ne te va pas d'être aussi gentil, dit Kiba dans un rire.

— Alors il vaut mieux que tu en profites, lui murmura Shikamaru à l'oreille. Kiba, je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, je veux te rassurer sur ce que j'éprouve pour toi et te faire comprendre qu'il n'y a que toi pour moi, maintenant. Je pensais que tu comprendrais l'étendue de mes sentiments sans avoir à en parler mais je me rends compte que j'agis d'une manière égoïste. Je ne pourrai pas changer ce que je suis ou ma façon d'agir mais je veux que tu l'entendes au moins une fois…

— Shi-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il comme dans un rêve.

Kiba se figea, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Il ne rêvait pas ? Shikamaru avait bien dit ces mots qu'il n'espérait plus entendre ? Il était sûrement en train de dormir, de dormir éveillé… Pourtant…

_« Je t'aime »_

_« Je t'aime »_

_« Je t'aime »_

_« Je t'aime »_

_« Je t'aime »_

Les trois mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comme une merveilleuse musique. Il sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle… Il cognait, encore et encore… Il faisait beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup trop de bruit…

Il avait l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre malgré l'épaisseur des murs…

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il serra son compagnon contre lui et ses lèvres murmurèrent :

— Je peux mourir heureux.

— À quoi ça servirait que je te le dise si tu meurs, idiot ! répliqua Shikamaru.

Un rire joyeux se fit entendre dans la pièce.

— Oui, ça serait idiot… répondit Kiba tout en capturant la bouche de son amour.

Par ces simples mots, il se sentait plus rassuré et plus sûr de lui que jamais. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et il garderait cette déclaration bien précieusement dans son cœur.

Leur baiser se prolongeait aussi longtemps qu'ils pouvaient, profitant de ce moment si particulier. Quand leurs langues débutèrent leurs danses sensuelles et passionnantes, un son se fit entendre, rompant le charme du moment.

— C'est l'heure…, dit Kiba.

Shikamaru se détacha et entreprit de rassembler les pièces dans l'étoffe de tissu et rangea l'ensemble à sa place. Il prit ensuite la direction de la sortie, son petit ami à sa suite.

— La semaine prochaine, les résultats de l'examen seront disponibles. Tu penses avoir réussi ?

— Je ne sais pas… Mais je l'espère.

— Je vois…

Shikamaru, lui, n'en doutait pas. Il était certain qu'il avait réussi. Il refusait de croire que tous ses efforts n'avaient abouti à rien. Cependant, il craignait un peu ce qu'il allait lui demander de faire. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à dire tout haut ce qu'il éprouvait pour ce brun qui s'était imposé dans sa vie sans qu'il puisse se rendre compte dans quoi il s'embarquait… Cependant, depuis ce jour, il n'avait jamais regretté.

— Le week-end de la semaine prochaine je serai libre, alors pense à trouver quelque chose, fit-il tout en pénétrant dans la salle de cours.

— Quoi… ?

Kiba était, encore une fois, totalement médusé par les paroles de son ami. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et finit par sourire. Il croyait en lui, en sa réussite et ça le touchait beaucoup.

_« Décidément, tu me surprends, de plus en plus… »_

— Compte sur moi, répondit-il enfin.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait préparer mais il trouverait. Et ils passeraient un moment qu'ils ne risqueraient pas d'oublier.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Vous avez aimé, détesté… (oui, ça arrive)

N'hésitez pas à me le dire en appuyant sur le petit bouton en bas « submit review » :p

Je vous dis à très bientôt,

Bisouxxxx


	27. Chapter 26

_**Merci à :**_ MrsSimply, **Tigrou19**, doudou352, **jessi023**, Rikka Yomi, **Toruna Kimauzu**, Hino-Chan, **hittokiri-chan**, miki-chan et **marions**.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

Coucou à toutes et à tous ?

Voici le chapitre 26. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire pour deux raisons. Premièrement, j'ai commencé mes cours, du coup j'ai toute une matinée qui se voie totalement consacrer à ça tous les jours. Deuxièmement, je dois m'occuper de ma team de scantrad pour scanner, cleanner et éditer. Du coup, je suis légèrement occupée lol ^^.

Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour que vous ayez la suite le plus rapidement possible…

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 26

* * *

— Tu te rends compte Naruto, il m'a dit « je t'aime » !

Pas de réponse de la part du blond.

Naruto se trouvait dans un coin au fond de la bibliothèque, en train de finaliser un devoir de science physique. Du moins, il était en train d'essayer de le finaliser…

Cela pouvait sembler étrange, mais il travaillait, oui. Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis lors du dernier examen, il ne voulait plus se retrouver à la traîne. Il savait qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses, sa grand-mère ne cessait pas de lui répéter et ses parents n'étaient pas en reste…

_Ses parents… _

Ça lui faisait encore étrange de penser de la sorte…

Au début, il avait trouvé ce terme inapproprié. Il y avait son père, mais son oncle était son oncle. Il était certes en couple avec son père, cependant, de là à le voir ainsi…

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé au début. Depuis quelques jours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir comme un second père.

Il s'inquiétait pour lui…

Il prenait soin d'eux…

Il les aimait…

Que demander de plus ?

Son père était heureux et leur famille comptait un nouveau membre ; ce n'était pas commun, mais ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Ils avaient vécu rien que tous les deux pendant si longtemps, une réaction contraire aurait été normale. Cependant, pour Naruto, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était de voir son père vivre enfin comme il le devait ; aimé à son tour et chéri. Son oncle lui apportait tout cela, et c'était parfait.

— C'est la première fois qu'il me dit « je t'aime », lança la voix de son ami, le ramenant par la même occasion au moment présent. Si tu avais entendu sa voix…, soupira Kiba.

De son côté, le blond finit par délaisser son exercice : plus moyen de se concentrer avec son ami non loin de lui.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que le brun l'avait rejoint dans la bibliothèque, relatant les événements du Lundi.

— Naruto, tu m'écoutes ! Il m'a dit « je t'aime » ! Bon d'accord, ça te semble rien, mais c'était…

— Oui… Oui… Je suis heureux pour toi, finit par dire le blond sincère.

— C'est idiot de réagir comme ça, hein ?

— Non, je ne trouve pas, le rassura Naruto avec un sourire. Shikamaru n'est pas le genre de personne qui exprime ce qu'il ressent à voix haute, ajouta-t-il. Alors, tu as le droit d'être heureux, conclut-il avec un sourire.

Un rire s'éleva dans la grande salle.

— Chut ! lui intima le blond.

— Désolé…

— Hmm…

— Au fait, tu ne connaîtrais pas un…

— Ah, Naruto ! Je cherche Sasuke, je pensais le trouver ici avec toi, mais apparemment non…, fit Neji.

— Oui, il a été appelé par Kakashi-sensei. Il doit être dans la salle des profs.

— Je vois… A toute à l'heure, dit simplement le brun tout en s'éloignant.

Naruto suivit sa retraite du regard.

— Il a l'air préoccupé…

— Je trouve aussi. Et ça dure depuis quelques jours, en plus…

— Je n'avais pas remarqué…

— Ca ne risquait pas vu que tu étais dans ton propre monde, lui répondit Kiba, amusé.

— Ah, ça va ! Comme si j'étais le seul…

— Pas faux…

Ces derniers jours - depuis la fin des examens - Naruto ne pensait qu'à une chose, se retrouver seul à seul avec son petit ami. C'était un souhait simple mais il engendrait plus de frustration qu'autre chose…

Leur petit jeu durait toujours. Le lycée était devenu leur terrain d'amusement. Il profitait de la moindre occasion pour animer leur désir sans pour autant lui céder. Cependant, Naruto savait que, le soir venu, cela risquerait d'être difficile de ne pas se laisser aller, puisque Sasuke passerait la nuit et les deux prochaines chez lui…

_« Ça fera échec et mat… J'en suis sûr… Mais je vais tout faire pour avoir le premier rôle. » _Se dit-il.

— Je me demande ce qu'il a..., enchaîna le brun.

— Peut-être qu'il s'est disputé avec Hinata ? s'enquit Naruto, de nouveau sorti de ses pensées.

— Neji et Hinata qui se crient dessus ? Impossible, répliqua Kiba.

— Je ne sais pas moi… Je ne les connais pas aussi bien que toi, fit Naruto, tout en fermant son cahier.

Il fixa la direction qu'avait prise Neji pour partir puis il plaça sa tête sur sa main et dit :

— Dis.

— Oui ?

— Ils sont ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

— Neji et Hinata ?

— Non, le père Noël et la mère Noël…, répondit Naruto d'une voix sarcastique.

— Alors là, je ne sais pas. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais cru à ce gros bonhomme à la barbe blanche… Encore moins la petite bonne femme avec son assiette de cookies…

En entendant sa réponse, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui administrer un coup magistral sur le sommet de son crâne qui était décidément bien vide.

— Aie ! Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour…

— Réponds à la question au lieu de dire des conneries !

Tout en massant la zone endolorie, Kiba émit :

— Tu veux savoir en tant que couple ou bien avant ?

Un soupir fatigué se fit entendre.

— Depuis plus de dix ans en tout. Si je me rappelle bien, j'ai entendu Hinata en parler à notre Hime.

— Presque autant que moi et Sasuke…, fit le blond pour lui-même.

— Je ne sais pas trop si c'est à moi de t'en parler…

— Ce n'est…

Kiba se passa la main dans les cheveux et reporta son regard sur son ami.

— Tu sais, on se connaît tous depuis le collège, commença-t-il. Notre bande, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. On s'est rencontrés lors de la cérémonie de rentrée. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a rassemblés, mais, avec Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sakura et Chôji, on est devenus un groupe très lié. C'était peut-être le nom de nos familles, le pouvoir de certaines, la renommée des autres… Bref, on s'est trouvés et on se complétait assez bien.

— Pouvoir… Renommée… ? s'exclama Naruto.

— Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ?

— Je ne comprends pas… Pour moi, vous êtes juste des adolescents comme les autres… Mes amis, tout simplement.

— Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Kiba amusé. Est-ce que tu sais que ce lycée est l'un des meilleurs du pays ? Que chaque adolescent se trouvant en son sein est tout sauf un « adolescent normal », comme tu le dis ? Que la famille Uchiha a un pouvoir énorme et qu'elle contrôle le secteur informatique et tout ce qui touche à la sécurité ? Que le nom d'Akimichi est une référence dans le domaine gastronomique ? Les Hyuuga sont l'une des familles les plus anciennes avec les Uchiha, elle est connue pour ses maîtres de thé traditionnel, les…

— C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris…

Surpris par l'ignorance de son ami, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Ca va… Arrête de te moquer…

— Pardon, pardon…, fit-il après avoir repris son souffle. C'est pour ça que je t'adore, toi, tu es si naturel !

— Naïf, tu veux dire…

— Non, naturel, le corrigea Kiba. Pour en revenir à notre sujet principal, quand on a rencontré Neji et Hinata pour la première fois, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble… Du moins, en apparence…

— En apparence ?

— Oui, fit-il avec un sourire. Tout le monde avait déjà remarqué les regards qu'ils se lançaient et les sourires qu'ils partageaient. C'était très évident qu'il se passait quelque chose mais, étrangement, ils ne se laissaient pas aller et gardaient une attitude froide et distante l'un envers l'autre, en public, ajouta-t-il en feuilletant le livre devant lui. Tu as sans doute dû remarquer qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, comme les membres d'une même famille.

— Difficile de ne pas le remarquer…

— Oui… C'était une question idiote, concéda Kiba.

— Ils sont quoi l'un pour l'autre ?

— Cousins.

— Je vois.

— Et depuis un an fiancés, et sûrement mariés dans trois ou quatre ans…

— Leur vie est déjà toute tracée…

— On pourrait le croire… Mais au début, ils n'étaient pas destinés à être si liés et proches.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit Naruto perdu.

— Depuis des générations, la famille Hyuuga est divisée en deux. Il y a la branche principale et la branche parallèle. La deuxième est destinée à servir la première…, entama-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Neji devait donc suivre le même chemin… Mais il y a un an, tout a changé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être en avaient-ils plus qu'assez de se déchirer. Bref, je ne sais pas trop… Mais depuis, nos deux amoureux s'affichent enfin. Tu l'as remarqué la première fois que tu as déjeuné avec nous, conclut-il, amusé.

— Oui, je l'ai remarqué…, répéta-t-il.

Il se souvenait du jour où il les avait vus en train de s'embrasser sans gêne devant tout le monde. Cela l'avait d'autant plus surpris quand il avait vu leur ressemblance. Il s'était posé beaucoup de questions à ce moment-là mais n'avait eu guère le temps de s'y attarder. Sa relation avec Sasuke avait pris une direction des plus inattendues, du coup tout le reste était devenu secondaire.

— Je ne sais pas où en est leur relation, poursuivit-il. Je doute qu'ils aient pu franchir le cap des câlins et baisers, fit-il avec un sourire. Ils habitent pratiquement sous le même toit, leur intimité doit être bien réduite. Mais ils ont toujours affiché un air heureux. Cependant, depuis quelques jours, ils sont, comme tu l'as dit, préoccupés et bien plus, sûrement…

— Je me demande pourquoi…

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux amis, très vite rompu par le brun.

— Peut-être qu'ils ont été surpris dans une position gênante ? s'enquit-il.

— Tout le monde n'est pas comme nous…

— Tu crois ? Je ne pense pas, on pense tous au sexe. Peut-être à des degrés différents mais c'est toujours là.

— Surtout depuis quelques jours, murmura Naruto.

— Ah ! Toi aussi ? lança Kiba. Putain, je suis tellement en manque que je serais capable de le prendre n' importe où… Et maintenant que je ne peux plus aller chez lui, ça devient plus problématique, continua-t-il.

Naruto le regarda pendant de longues secondes sans émettre un seul son. Très vite, il gloussa et finit par exploser de rire. Il riait tellement qu'une étrange sensation le saisit au niveau des côtes. Kiba le fixa incrédule, totalement perdu.

— On peut savoir où vous vous croyez ? On est dans un espace qui réclame du silence ! cracha une voix froide.

À cet instant-là, Naruto se tut. Il essuya une larme au coin de son l'œil puis s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

— Désolé, désolé. On vous laisse, fit-il tout en ramassant son sac. Viens toi, enchaîna-t-il en entraînant son ami à sa suite.

Une fois dans le couloir, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te faire autant rire ? s'enquit Kiba, légèrement exaspéré.

— Je… Je pense… Oh ! Putain ! soupira-t-il, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

— Alors ?

— On est de vrais obsédés tous les deux.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est marrant… Et puis, je suis fier d'être obsédé ! J'aime faire l'amour à Shi-chan. Ce mec est un appel à la luxure !

Amusé, Naruto répondit :

— Je suis tout à fait de ton avis.

— Hein ! Pas touche !

— Je parle du fait d'être fier d'être aussi pervers et obsédé, idiot !

— Oh !

— Crétin…

— Je t'emmerde…

Naruto ne répliqua pas. Il sourit à la réponse de son ami et ils continuèrent leur chemin dans les couloirs du lycée.

Le cours de l'après-midi ne commençait qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient donc largement le temps pour y arriver. De plus, ils débutaient par une heure d'étude ; cela leur donnait largement le temps de regagner leur place et travailler. Cependant, comme à leur habitude, tous les élèves allaient utiliser cette heure pour toute autre chose ; notamment parler, rire et apprendre à se connaître un peu plus. Pour le blond, c'était un moment particulier et unique.

Lors de sa seconde année, Naruto ne prêtait guère importance à tout ça et encore moins aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il ne souhaitait ni avoir d'ami, ni accorder de l'importance aux personnes non loin de lui. Il passait son temps à se battre et à attirer les conflits. Le nombre de fois où il avait changé de lycée égalait celui où il s'était retrouvé blessé et à terre. Il cherchait constamment le danger et adorait ça…

_Adorait…_

Pas vraiment, en fin de compte…

Cette année-là avait été la pire de sa vie. La plus détestable et la plus longue de toutes.

Il avait rompu avec Keiko car il était fatigué de faire semblant que tout allait bien et d'être avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Gaara était parti, le laissant plus seul que jamais. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami - du moins était-ce ce qu'il s'était dit à ce moment-là… Le départ de Gaara avait créé un grand vide en lui, le rendant amer et froid. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui en faisant partir la seule personne qui arrivait à le comprendre et à le rassurer.

Il avait accumulé tellement d'erreurs qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se soustraire du monde dans lequel il avait plongé.

Il se sentait si seul…

Kei lui manquait terriblement…

Gaara tout autant…

Et lui…

Il passa sa seconde année de lycée en lycée, jusqu'au moment où son père se décida à regagner Konoha.

Dans cette ville où ils avaient laissé une partie de leur vie. Un passé douloureux et précieux. Cependant, cette même ville leur permit de se retrouver, de se reconstruire et, surtout, de renaître enfin.

Pour Naruto, le retour à Konoha symbolisait la renaissance. Grâce à ça, il avait retrouvé Kei. Il avait gagné des amis et, pour finir, une famille.

Il était de nouveau lui-même et ça le rendait plus heureux que jamais.

— Ne, Naruto, tu ne connaîtrais pas un hôtel qui accepterait… Les couples gays ? s'enquit tout doucement Kiba.

À la question de son ami, Naruto se tourna vers lui, étonné.

— Je… Non, désolé…

— Tant pis… Il faudra que je me casse la tête pour trouver autre chose…

— C'est en rapport avec ce que tu prévois de faire le week-end de la semaine prochaine ?

Pour toute réponse, Kiba sourit.

— Je vais voir ça.

— Mais tu as dit…

— Je demanderai à Sasuke ou à mon oncle…

— Ton oncle ? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais ! s'exclama le brun tout en pénétrant dans la salle de cours.

— Et bien, c'est le seul, répondit simplement Naruto.

— Oh ! En tout cas, merci, fit Kiba.

— Je n'ai encore rien fait ! répliqua Naruto, amusé.

Kiba se contenta de lui sourire puis s'installa à sa place.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il comptait faire. Cependant, l'idée de passer une partie du week-end ensemble dans un lit lui avait parue excellente. Il espérait juste qu'il trouverait un hôtel pour ça…

**oOoOoOo**

_**Sur le chemin de retour vers la maison.**_

Il était dix-sept heures passées quand Sasuke et Naruto gagnèrent la rue principale. Après un dernier au revoir à Sakura qui empruntait le même chemin, ils s'étaient quittés avec un dernier salut et sourire.

Le soleil amorçait déjà sa retraite, donnant au ciel une magnifique palette de couleurs chaudes et harmonieuses.

Tout au long du trajet, les deux adolescents parlèrent de tout et de rien. Cela lui avait bien manqué de faire le chemin de retour ensemble. Ils marchèrent côte à côte d'un pas lent, comme pour faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

— Ah, Sasuke.

— Hmm, fit simplement le brun tout en continuant leur route.

Leurs pas s'épousaient à merveille. Ils étaient tellement coordonnés que leurs mains se frôlèrent à chaque fois. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Naruto avait fini par prendre la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. C'était un geste anodin mais terriblement significatif. Il sentit une merveilleuse chaleur se répandre en lui : elle était douce et chaleureuse.

— Est-ce que tu as parlé avec Neji ?

Surpris, Sasuke le fixa un court instant, puis dit :

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Et bien, il te cherchait. Il pensait te trouver avec moi dans la bibliothèque.

— Hm… Il avait besoin de parler.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et Hinata ?

— Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

— Tu arrêtes de répondre à mes questions par une autre ?

— Désolé. Oui, il s'est passé un truc. Mais rien qui ne puisse se résoudre, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Tu ne…

— Je ne peux pas t'en parler, non, le coupa Sasuke.

— Mais je n'ai rien dit !

— Tu allais le faire.

Naruto n'argumenta pas puisque c'était la vérité. Ils continuèrent leur route, parlant de choses et d'autres, notamment de l'entraînement du soir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la maison. Une fois la porte fermée, ils s'annoncèrent, comme à leur habitude. Une tête brune sortit du bureau et les accueillit.

— Ah, vous êtes là !

— Bonsoir Kyosuke-san, dit Sasuke, tout en se déchaussant.

— Oh ! Le beau brun est de retour ! Content de t'avoir parmi nous, fit Kyosuke. Tu vas peut-être arrêter de murmurer son nom dans ton sommeil, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Naruto.

— Hey !

— Ben quoi ?

— Et comment tu sais ça, d'abord ? s'enquit le blond, légèrement honteux.

— À force de dormir n'importe où, on le remarque, répondit simplement Kyosuke tout en regagnant le bureau.

— Alors, je t'ai manqué ? lança à son tour Sasuke d'une voix amusée.

— Pas le moins du monde…

Un rire clair se fit entendre.

Il ne le croyait pas. Et il avait bien raison, se dit Naruto tout en rangeant ses chaussures.

— Tiens, ton petit monstre, émit Kyosuke en plaçant le chat dans les bras de son neveu. Vous allez au dojo après ?

— Ouais, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

— Non merci, j'ai du boulot et un dîner à préparer…, fit-il tout en ajustant ses lunettes. Tu ne devrais pas en faire trop, compris ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas.

Naruto esquissa un sourire puis attrapa la main de Sasuke et ils prirent la direction du premier étage.

Kyosuke les vit s'éloigner sans bouger et finit par regagner le bureau pour continuer son travail en attendant l'heure du dîner.

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur puis ralluma l'écran. Le projet qu'il était en train de finaliser se matérialisa.

— « Ne t'inquiète pas », hum ? lança-t-il pour lui-même. Difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter alors qu'on a l'impression que tu es de plus en plus fatigué, idiot.

Il soupira lourdement tout en se laissant tomber sur le siège de la chaise.

— On se fait peut-être des idées… Tu en penses quoi, Risa ?

**oOoOoOo**

_**Une heure plus tard, dans le dojo.**_

Le bruit des pas résonna dans l'espace clos. Le son des _shinais_qui se heurtant produisait une musique aux oreilles de Naruto. Depuis qu'il s'était mis sérieusement au _Kendo_, il prenait de plus en plus plaisir à le pratiquer. Et le fait d'affronter des personnes aussi fortes que son père et Sasuke rendait l'entraînement plus qu'intéressant.

Il ne s'était jamais douté des grandes capacités de son petit ami. Il fallait dire qu'il ne les montrait pas tellement. Mais depuis quelques semaines, on le voyait enfin complètement. Il était terriblement fort, agile, puissant. Sa dextérité était impressionnante ; elle n'égalait pas celle de son père mais était largement plus importante que la sienne. Du coup, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui pour essayer d'atteindre son niveau ou simplement l'effleurer. Il se sentait capable de le faire, alors…

— Ta garde, Naruto ! cria soudain Sasuke.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se replacer qu'il reçut le coup en plein fouet. La frappe du brun le toucha au niveau du ventre et il se retrouva à terre, totalement désarmé.

Sasuke lâcha son sabre et se rua vers son compagnon.

— Naruto ! Ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, Naruto toussa, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il se tenait à quatre pattes, assez secoué. Il se releva lentement puis enleva son casque de protection.

— Oui… Désolé, j'ai oublié ma garde…

— Franchement, soupira Sasuke tout en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…

Un rire léger se fit entendre.

— C'est toi qui m'as eu cette fois… Tu étais plus sérieux que Dimanche.

— Je n'aurai pas dû…, répondit-il tout en enlevant ses protections. Tu n'as pas encore assimilé ce que Haruka-san t'a appris la semaine dernière…

— C'est vrai… Mais je ferai tout pour être prêt pour le mois prochain, dit-il avec un large sourire.

— Je n'en doute pas, souffla Sasuke tout en se relevant. Aller viens, on nettoie vite et on va prendre une douche bien chaude.

— À tes ordres.

Naruto prit la main de son compagnon et se redressa. Il le vit s'éloigner pour commencer sa tâche. Son regard s'attarda sur le moindre de ses gestes et mouvements. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter. De nouveau, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle.

Leur entraînement était fini.

Ils étaient seuls.

Et les muscles du dos du brun qui se mouvaient sous son _keiko-gi_ l'appelaient de plus en plus.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et se rapprocha de son compagnon.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait, il savait qu'il avait atteint ses limites.

S'il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, alors…

Sasuke était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence du blond derrière lui. Quand la voix de celui-ci s'éleva, lente et assurée, un frisson le parcourut. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de Naruto se répandait à travers les fines étoffes pour atteindre son propre corps. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par elle.

— Sasuke, j'ai envie de toi.

C'était de simples mots, mais qui firent l'effet d'une vague qui allait s'écraser contre le bord d'une falaise. Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa cage thoracique de plus en plus fortement, sourdement, profondément…

Il sourit et répondit :

— Tu attends quoi alors ? s'enquit-il tout en se tournant vers lui.

— Rien, je voulais juste te le dire, fit-il tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Sasuke.

— Mais on devrait prendre une douche ava…

— Pour quoi faire ? le coupa-t-il avec aplomb.

À la réponse, le brun sourit. Il approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon et déposa tout doucement sa bouche sur celle de Naruto, puis s'écarta.

— De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas attendre plus longtemps, continua-t-il tout en capturant ses lèvres.

Il gémit tandis que Naruto l'embrassait furieusement. Sasuke répondit à son étreinte avec tout autant de force et de passion. Il se dit qu'il devait songer à reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais il oublia bien vite cette idée. Son petit ami prenait enfin les devants, il n'allait pas tout arrêter maintenant. De plus, cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ça… Depuis le jour où il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui faire l'amour, il n'avait cessé d'y penser.

Les lèvres de Naruto descendirent vers son cou puis vers son torse totalement dévoilé. Sasuke se laissait faire avec plaisir. Les sensations si familières déferlaient en lui avec force, ce besoin croissant qui hurlait d'être assouvi, cette délicieuse torture… Il avait joué bien assez longtemps. Maintenant, il ne voulait qu'une chose : être libéré de cet enfer brûlant et excitant de pures sensations.

Les lèvres de Naruto glissèrent tout doucement, de plus en plus bas. Sasuke sentit la bouche de son amant se fermer contre son téton déjà durci par le désir croissant et incontrôlable. Quand les dents taquines du blond saisirent le morceau de chair, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

— Na-chan, souffla le brun d'une voix rauque.

— Oui ? s'enquit-il tout en quittant sa tâche.

— Ne joue pas trop… Je ne pourrai…

Leurs soupirs se mêlèrent à nouveau tandis qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le sol. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver. Le désir qui les consumait tous les deux avait assez duré et Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre plus longtemps. Il sentait que c'était la même chose pour Sasuke.

Comment résister quand l'objet de vos fantasmes vous regarde avec autant de désir dans les yeux ?

Impossible…

Alors, ce fut le chaos, la tempête, la folie. Quelque chose en eux céda, comme l'eau qui déferle après la rupture d'un barrage.

Sasuke s'accrochait à lui, se tordait, gémissait, hurlait, incapable de se contrôler ou de se modérer. C'était étrange… Il avait l'impression de découvrir de nouvelles sensations, plus intenses et plus fortes. Il ne pensait plus, ne se raisonnait plus, n'était plus que la proie de sensations brûlantes et affolantes. Il n'avait plus qu'une obsession : se donner à lui, lui laisser lui montrer l'étendue de leur amour, de leur passion et de leur désir. Il voulait connaître et éprouver ce qu'il faisait ressentir à Naruto quand il lui faisait l'amour, quand il le prenait et l'aimait.

Sasuke se laissa tout doucement entraîner vers le sol et se retrouva sur le dos. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, s'exploraient, cherchant à apaiser la faim dévorante qui leur mordait le ventre.

À bout de souffle, Naruto leva les yeux. Sasuke remarqua l'angoisse et l'incertitude qui l'étreignaient. Il sentit sa crainte de lui faire mal. Pour le rassurer, le brun lui sourit.

Naruto balbutia une suite de mots incohérents puis se décida enfin. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne, ses doigts cherchant frénétiquement à dénouer la ceinture du _hakama_ du brun.

Des vagues de plaisir déferlèrent en Sasuke tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. Leurs mains étaient maladroites, impatientes et Sasuke l'entendait jurer tandis que le tissu tardait à céder. Finalement, il parvint à ouvrir la ceinture et à faire descendre le vêtement. Quelques secondes plus tard, son _hakama_ tombait, révélant le désir bien évident de son compagnon.

Il retint son souffle en le contemplant, émerveillé. Puis, il baissa la tête et sa langue déposa mille baisers incandescents sur la chair de son ventre plat.

Sasuke s'agrippa à lui. Cherchant à approfondir le contact de leur corps et de leurs membres gorgés de désir. Sa bouche revint vers la sienne, brûlante et insatiable. Naruto se fit plus audacieux, explorant des recoins plus intimes. Au toucher du blond sur sa verge tendue, Sasuke n'osa plus respirer. Au moment où sa langue quitta son sexe, il émit une plainte de frustration. Il voulait qu'il continue sa douce torture, qu'il le prenne en pleine bouche et qu'il le fasse jouir. Il s'apprêtait à le faire savoir à son petit ami quand celui-ci souleva ses jambes. De cette même langue, il se mit à lui caresser l'anneau de chair encore vierge de toute intrusion. A cet instant-là, la chaleur qui le consumait devint de plus en plus brûlante et puissante.

La langue de Naruto se mouvait en lui de plus en plus lentement et de plus en plus profondément. Le désir devenait incontrôlable et violent. Puis avec des gestes lents, il introduisit un premier doigt et se mit à bouger, puis un second. Sasuke ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que Naruto soit en lui.

— Na-chan…, fit-il dans un gémissement étouffé.

Au son de la voix de son compagnon, Naruto s'arrêta net. Il n'avait jamais entendu un son aussi rauque et merveilleux. Avec des gestes rapides, il libéra son érection douloureuse et le pénétra. Il sentit Sasuke se crisper à l'intrusion. Il ne fit plus aucun mouvement, attendant que son compagnon ne s'habitue à sa présence. Après les premiers instants de douleur, Sasuke l'encouragea à bouger enfin. Il retint son souffle quand il le pénétra plus profondément. Naruto était plongé dans un univers de pures sensations. Il voulait aller en lui encore plus loin, de plus en plus loin. Quand Sasuke leva les hanches pour mieux accueillir ses lancées, des frissons délicieux commencèrent à le parcourir. Naruto imprima alors une cadence sauvage à leurs corps. C'était comme une danse sensuelle et tout aussi violente. Les mouvements de va-et-vient s'accélèrent, les gémissements devinrent plus sourds et rauques, la sueur perla sur leurs corps embrasés par le désir.

Quand le monde explosa en un milliard d'étoiles, quand la jouissance les accueillit sur ses rives délicieuses, Sasuke desserra son étreinte, tremblant d'émotion et murmura :

— Putain, qui es-tu ?

À la question, Naruto sourit puis se laissa tomber sur son amant.

— Juste ton « Na-chan », fit-il dans un souffle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça serait aussi fort, ajouta-t-il tout en se retirant.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose, ça oui, répondit Sasuke.

— Est… Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

— Juste un peu, et puis c'était une bonne douleur, dit-il tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

— Dis, on peut…

— Non !

— Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !

— Tu veux recommencer, non ?

— Je n'ai pas pensé à ça, mais si tu insistes, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, répliqua Naruto, amusé.

— Obsédé ! lança Sasuke tout en tentant de se dégager.

— Oh, oui, continue de bouger et tu es sûr qu'on va le refaire tout de suite, émit Naruto avec un sourire.

— Idiot !

— Je t'aime aussi.

Ils demeurèrent allongés sur le sol pendant de longues minutes. Sasuke faisait face à Naruto, le tenant par la main. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent sans oser bouger ou émettre un son. Ils devaient se lever pour nettoyer le sol du dojo qu'ils avaient souillé et se dépêcher d'aller prendre une douche. Ils étaient tout collants et leur odeur était synonyme de luxure.

— Si ton père apprend qu'on l'a fait ici, il nous tuera…

— C'est sûr…, répondit Naruto tout en caressant la joue de son compagnon.

Après quelques secondes, ils se décidèrent à se lever et à faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les voilà qui regagnèrent la maison.

— Ne Sasuke, tu ne connaîtrais pas un hôtel qui accepterait les couples gays ?

Surpris, le brun s'arrêta net et dit :

— Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

— C'est pour Kiba…

— Oui, j'en connais deux ou trois. Je suppose qu'il en veut un assez discret, mais très confortable ?

— Sûrement.

— Je lui passerai les adresses, fit-il tout en pénétrant dans la maison.

— Humm…

— Quoi ?

— Je devrais m'inquiéter de ce genre de réponse ?

— Absolument pas, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire. Il faut bien que je m'informe, avec un petit ami aussi insatiable que toi, ajouta-t-il taquin.

— Idiot…

— Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.

Naruto le suivit du regard puis finit par le rejoindre dans le salon avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Finalement, qui était le gagnant de leur petit jeu ?

**oOoOoOo**

_**Au même moment, dans la demeure des Hyuuga, chez Hinata…**_

Le dîner avait pris fin une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Après s'être excusée, Hinata quitta la pièce. Elle prit la direction de sa chambre et s'isola pour le reste de la nuit. Elle s'installa face à la fenêtre et laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'étendue merveilleuse du ciel étoilé de ce mois d'octobre. En cette saison, un tel spectacle serait bientôt de plus en plus rare. Les nuages prendraient bientôt leur place, la pluie et la neige régneraient en maître. Cependant, pour Hinata, cela importait peu ; elle aimait cette saison et tout autant la prochaine. La lune était claire et pleine, elle semblait si proche mais tout aussi lointaine. Elle tendit la main vers elle, dans un espoir vain de l'atteindre, et sourit.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle ramena cette même main vers son cœur et la serra contre sa poitrine. Elle laissa ses pensées voguer à leur gré et sa discussion avec Sakura lui revint en mémoire aussi limpide que l'eau de la fontaine du bassin du jardin.

_**[Début du flash-back]**_

Il était midi et quart quand Hinata quitta le réfectoire pour se diriger vers le dojo de _Kendo_. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de venir. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle arriverait à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé le week-end précédent mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à l'éviter…

Elle ouvrit la porte et demeura debout, attendant le moment opportun pour rejoindre son amie. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et reporta de nouveau son regard sur les membres du club. À cet instant-là, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'une des élèves.

— Senpai ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter par la même occasion Hinata. Vous avez de la visite.

Aux paroles de l'une de ses _kouhais_, Sakura suspendit son geste et regarda vers la porte. Elle sourit à son amie et dit :

— Continuez sans moi, je reviens.

Elle déposa son _shinai_ sur sa serviette et rejoignit Hinata.

— Ça va ?

— Je… Oui… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger, fit-elle gênée.

— Tu ne me déranges jamais. Viens, on va s'asseoir sur le banc là-bas, émit-elle tout en sortant du dojo.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les voici sur le banc en question.

— Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à venir m'en parler, commença Sakura.

— Comment…

— C'est évident, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, ma chérie, la coupa-t-elle, amusée. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Neji ?

— Je…

Hinata replaça de nouveau une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle était gênée et ce rouge aux joues lui donnait un air encore plus adorable et mignon.

— Oui ? l'encouragea Sakura.

— Je… Je l'ai repoussé…

Surprise par la réponse de son amie, Sakura la fixa un court moment. Elle vit alors à quel point elle était perturbée par ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle déposa sa main sur sa tête et l'attira à elle.

— Raconte-moi.

— Dimanche… Dimanche soir, on s'est retrouvés comme à chaque fois dans ma chambre. Depuis que nos parents ont décidé de nos fiançailles, on passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Pour eux, c'était une manière pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître, mais… Tu… sais que ce n'était pas nécessaire, fit-elle tout doucement.

— Ca oui, dit simplement Sakura avec un sourire. Ils vous ont surpris en train de…

— Non ! répliqua Hinata, tout en se redressant.

— OK, continue, dit-elle en la ramenant vers elle.

— On s'embrassait, ça s'approfondissait peu à peu. Quand je me suis retrouvée sur le dos, et Neji-san sur moi j'ai… J'ai senti son… Sa main a co… Je… J'ai eu peur et… Je…, se tut-elle tout en enfouissant son visage au creux du cou de son amie.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, Sakura se mit à caresser ses longs cheveux, tentant de la rassurer le plus possible. La jeune fille se mit à pleurer avec douleur. Ce qui s'était passé lui pesait et cela se comprenait.

_« Tu es beaucoup trop candide et pure ma chérie. »_

— Tu l'évites depuis ?

Un simple hochement de tête lui confirma sa réponse.

— Et lui ?

Hinata cessa de pleurer et se redressa tout doucement.

— Non…

— Tu ne penses pas qu'il veut t'en parler ?

— Si, mais je l'ai blessé, j'en suis sûre, et maintenant, il ne voudra plus de mo…

— Idiote ! lança Sakura, tout en tapant légèrement le sommet de la tête de son amie.

— Sakura-chan !

— Il ne t'en voudra jamais pour ça. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais pensé à aller plus loin. Les baisers te suffisaient, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait dû réprimer son désir, mais bon, c'est un garçon…

_« Au bout de mois et de mois, il doit être fatigué de se contrôler… »_

— Qu'est-… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

— En parler avec lui.

— Je n'y arriverai pas…

— Ça, c'est faux, la rassura Sakura. Il doit sûrement s'en vouloir de son côté…

— Mais c'est moi…

— Parles-en avec lui, répéta-t-elle tout en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Hinata.

_**[Fin du flash-back]**_

— Comment suis-je censée faire…, souffla-t-elle tout en se laissant tomber sur le côté.

Elle avait pensé et construit des scénarios tout aussi compliqués que bizarres les uns que les autres et au final, aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas les coups frappés à sa porte ni l'ouverture de celle-ci. Quand une voix masculine - qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille - s'éleva dans la pièce, elle se redressa brusquement, légèrement honteuse de sa posture.

— Ne… Neji-san !

— J'ai frappé, mais on dirait que tu n'as rien entendu.

— Désolée… J'étais…

Hinata se mit débout et alla s'installer sur le bord de son lit. Très vite, Neji s'avança vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Ton père se pose des questions sur ton attitude… Tu as quitté la table bien vite, il se demande si on s'était disputé…, commença-t-il tout doucement. On devrait parler de ce qui s'est déroulé dimanche soir.

— Je sais, répondit-elle le rouge aux joues.

De sa main Neji attrapa une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille et la ramena vers ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

— Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Ce soir-là, quand je me suis retrouvé sur toi, j'ai contemplé ton visage et tu étais si belle... Le désir m'a saisi… J'aurai dû me contrôler, je suis désolé. Je te promets que cela ne se produira plus, du moins pas tant que tu ne seras pas prête, conclut-il avec sérieux.

— Neji-san, tu n'as…, émit-il dans un murmure. Excuse-moi de t'avoir…

— Non, non, ne t'excuse surtout pas. Je veux juste que tu redeviennes comme avant, dit-il en entourant le visage de la jeune femme avec ses mains. Il nous faudra parler de ça mais... On ne fera rien tant que tu ne seras pas prête, répéta-t-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Pour toute réponse, Hinata se serra davantage contre Neji. Elle avait craint cette discussion et ce qui pourrait en résulter. Mais, finalement, elle s'était angoissée pour rien.

Pour ce qui s'était passé, oui, ils devraient en parler. Ça aurait été stupide de sa part de croire que leur relation n'évoluerait pas et qu'elle demeurerait au stade platonique. Cependant, elle n'aurait pas pensé que cela s'imposerait aussi brusquement. Le désir que Neji avait eu pour elle l'avait terriblement effrayé. Au point de l'avoir repoussé avec force et d'avoir évité son regard des jours entiers…

Il fallait que cela change et elle savait qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance pour que cela aille à son rythme…

Mais en même temps, n'était-elle pas égoïste d'agir ainsi ?

— Tu sais, reprit-il. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller si loin l'autre soir, ajouta-t-il en se détachant. Mon corps a commencé à agir sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Mes mains se sont glissées je ne sais comment sur ton ventre, puis plus bas et encore plus bas… Tes gémissements étaient une douce et envoûtante musique à mes oreilles.

Aux paroles de son compagnon, Hinata rougit de plus belle.

— Et quand tu rougis comme ça, tu es plus adorable que jamais.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises… Et… Arrête de parler de ça tout court…, balbutia-t-elle, gênée.

— Mais je pensais qu'on devait en parler !

— Pas… Pas ce soir…

— Hein ? Je n'arrive pas à te suivre. Tu sais, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, on va juste discu…

— Non ! le coupa-t-elle en bâillonnant sa bouche avec ses mains.

Neji la fixa amusé puis attrapa les mains de la jeune femme et les déposa tout doucement sur ses cuisses.

— D'accord. Pour ce soir, on s'arrête là. Mais je veux quelque chose en retour et ça sera…

Avec un geste rapide, il se saisit de son téléphone et prit une photo.

Une frimousse qui se voulait être en colère et contrariée.

Neji sourit et finit pas exploser de rire.

— Tu es vraiment adorable, je t'adore, fit-il tout en se levant et en éloignant par la même occasion le téléphone hors de portée de Hinata.

— Efface ça !

— Noonn.

— Je suis horrible, donne-moi ça.

— Impossible, répondit-il tout en se plaçant dos à la porte.

Hinata se plaça à sa hauteur, bien décidée à effacer la photo. A peine avait-elle tendu le bras que la bouche de Neji se posa sur la sienne. Un baiser furtif et doux. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut assez pour faire comprendre à la jeune fille à quel point il l'aimait. Il se dégagea lentement et dit :

— Je te laisse.

— Mais…

— Dors bien, fit-il tout en ouvrant la porte. On se voit demain au petit déjeuner, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Et merci pour cette adorable photo, conclut-il tout en fermant la porte.

— Comme si j'avais donné ma permission, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin…

A bientôt dans la suite.

Kain


	28. Chapter 27

**Merci à :** Tigrou19, **jessi023**, doudou352, **MrsSimply**, miki-chan, **Tatsuki** et Lalwenderose.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**Bon voilà le chapitre suivant, il y a eu peu de réponse sur le précédent, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas de même pour celui-ci… Je tiens à remercier encore une fois tous/toutes ceux/celles qui ont laissé un commentaire, cela me touche vraiment beaucoup et m'aide à continuer.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 27

* * *

_**Chez les Hyuuga…**_

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Les fines lumières de la nouvelle journée pénétraient légèrement dans la pièce, laissant entrevoir un corps profondément endormi. Il semblait que son sommeil, bien que profond, paraissait agité. Avec ses mains, il s'agrippait aux draps de son lit avec force, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa tête s'agitait de gauche à droite tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa des lèvres de la personne endormie, mettant fin au silence de la chambre. Cependant, celui-ci fut très vite accompagné par un son tout sauf plaisant à entendre…

Le réveil sonna l'heure de se lever, mettant fin par la même occasion au magnifique et érotique rêve que l'occupant de la chambre était en train de vivre. La sonnerie assommante devenait de plus en plus forte et insistante. Ouvrant les yeux difficilement, il tourna la tête vers la source de l'agitation tout en soupirant de frustration. Avec un geste ferme, il mit fin au bruit répétitif de l'appareil. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises puis il les ouvrit totalement, quelque peu perdu. Il posa son regard sur la chambre, tentant de retrouver ses repaires. Il remarqua qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, portant son pyjama…

Pyjama…

Très vite, il se rappela de son rêve et de ce que celui-ci avait provoqué. Dans un sursaut, il se leva d'un bon, se retrouvant debout au milieu de son lit. Il sentit alors un élément étranger sur lui, baissa son pantalon en même temps que ses sous vêtements et vit alors le résultat de son rêve…

— Mais comment… ? fit-il dans un soupir.

Après quelques secondes sans réaction, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se réveiller et effacer par la même occasion les traces de son étrange rêve. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de choses. Sa relation actuelle lui suffisait amplement mais, apparemment, la discussion datant de deux jours plus tôt avait changé ça… Enfin dans la salle de bains, après s'être déshabillé, il découvrit le liquide transparent et collant sur lui.

— Pourquoi justement aujourd'hui…, fit l'occupant de la chambre tout en s'arrêtant devant le miroir de la salle de bains.

Une fois devant la glace, une image d'une jeune fille totalement perdue et rouge de honte lui fut renvoyée.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Est-ce bien elle que ce miroir montrait ?

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus… Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de son corps et que celui-ci avait agi à sa guise lors de la nuit précédente. Pourtant, ce n'était pas possible…

Elle fuit son reflet et pénétra dans la cabine de douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle se relâcha enfin et profita du bien fait de sa douche matinale. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder à leur gré. Elle ne se rappelait pas des détails exacts de son rêve mais cela avait commencé ainsi parce qu'elle le voulait, non ? Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, son subconscient avait agi pour lui exposer ce que son corps réclamait…

Peu à peu, ses pensées trouvèrent le chemin de son songe aussi limpide que l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps.

C'était une nuit froide et neigeuse. Le jardin qui séparait les deux familles lui semblait bien vide et silencieux. L'eau du bassin était calme et les carpes étrangement endormies. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ses pas la menaient à la chambre de Neji.

Elle se souvenait qu'ils devaient parler, mais de quoi ?

Elle ne s'en souvenait pas mais elle sentait que cela l'avait quelque peu contrariée, au début.

Enfin, pas tellement contrariée mais... Elle avait plutôt honte.

Par la suite, son rêve proposait deux corps fortement enlacés et à demi nus. Il y avait dans leurs baisers une avidité et impatience affolantes. Neji plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Hinata tout en l'étreignant. Sa langue sans relâche cherchait la sienne, provoquant chez elle une passion dévorante. Totalement plongée dans les brumes du plaisir, elle sentit soudainement son compagnon mordre la chair de sa lèvre puis, d'un même mouvement, il la happa dans sa bouche pour la relâcher avec lenteur. Le geste était terriblement sensuel et grisant.

— _Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te désire Hinata...,_ chuchota Neji contre l'oreille de la jeune fille d'une voix rauque.

Suite à cet aveu, il descendit ses mains lentement le long du dos de sa compagnonne puis elles se posèrent sur ses hanches, qu'il plaqua contre les siennes avec force, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Hinata se sentit défaillir suite à cet assaut gourmand et l'impatience de son amour. Elle ne pouvait que se laisser aller et suivre les mouvements que son corps lui dictait. Sans savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de celui-ci et, très vite les lèvres avides de Neji prirent comme cible sa nuque, sa poitrine. Là où les lèvres du brun se posaient, un chemin chaud et brûlant voyait le jour. Les jambes de Hinata ne la portaient plus, tellement le plaisir était présent et fort.

Se rendant compte de l'état de sa petite amie, Neji prit la direction de son lit et l'allongea avec douceur et lenteur sur celui-ci, tout en se penchant au-dessus d'elle et recommença à l'embrasser. Hinata répondit à ses baisers avec autant de passion et de douceur. Plus le temps passait et plus le corps du brun se plaquait sur celui de son amour. Bougeant au même rythme, très vite le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre devenait plus évident. Contre sa cuisse, Hinata sentit le sexe dur et prisonnier de Neji.

Elle n'avait pas peur : elle ne recula pas, ne protesta pas… C'était étrange, son corps réclamait au contraire plus, beaucoup plus.

Sans trop comprendre, avec l'une de ses mains, elle se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur du pantalon de celui-ci, elle se saisit de l'objet de sa quête avec gêne, sans cesser de savourer les baisers que son amant lui prodiguait. Cependant, suite à ça, Neji stoppa tout mouvement et se dégagea des lèvres de Hinata en disant :

— _Hina… S'il… S'il te plait… Ne fais… Nhh…_

La jeune fille ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de son compagnon. Elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire. Elle commença à caresser le sexe tendu de son aimé avec des gestes lents. C'était une torture, une douce torture… Mais très vite, une main vint arrêter son geste.

— _Arrête, je ne veux pas venir comme ça… Je veux que ce soit en toi,_ souffla-t-il tout en déposant un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres de sa petite amie.

— _Je… Neji-san_, répondit-elle simplement en capturant les lèvres de son amant.

Le baiser était profond et terriblement sensuel. Elle en était surprise elle-même…

— _Laisse-moi te montrer, laisse-moi te donner du plaisir et tu verras, tu aimeras ça._

— _Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça fait… Mal… ?_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, le rouge aux joues.

Neji la regarda pendant de longues secondes, puis finit par dire :

— _Au début, la première fois, oui. Mais j'irai doucement et tu pourras m'arrêter quand tu voudras._

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Neji commença à déposer des légers baisers sur le ventre plat de Hinata tout en caressant de sa main la cuisse de celle-ci. Descendant de plus en plus bas, il lécha avec gourmandise la peau douce de ce corps tant convoité. Les gémissements rauques et impatients se faisaient de plus en plus entendre dans la chambre. La jeune fille ne pouvait faire autrement que de subir les tortures les plus merveilleuses de son amant, ses mains s'agrippant aux draps du lit avec force et sa tête ne faisant que de bouger de droite à gauche. La bouche de Neji se mit à lécher l'intimité de sa petite amie, sa langue se faisant aventureuse et sensuelle. Des mouvements lents et grisants. Soudain, elle sentit une étrange sensation gagner son corps et puis plus rien… Ce fut le réveil…

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Hinata coupa l'arrivée d'eau puis sortit de la douche. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et se plaça devant le miroir. Avec l'une de ses mains, elle effaça la buée qui s'était approprié la surface polie. Elle fixa son reflet un moment, puis elle dit dans un murmure :

— Un rêve…

Ses joues étaient toujours rouges, mais bizarrement, elle se sentait bien. Son corps réclamait plus…

Etait-elle prête ?

Elle ne savait pas… Mais ce rêve lui avait présenté une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. D'un geste lent, elle déposa l'un des ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure et la caressa tout doucement. Elle s'imagina que c'était Neji qui faisait ça et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Leur relation était bien, jusque là. Douce et agréable. Cependant, elle la voyait sous un autre angle, depuis quelques jours.

Elle était chaste…

Elle devrait plutôt dire : c'était **ELLE**, qui était beaucoup trop chaste…

Quand son regard rencontra son reflet, elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle voyait.

Un éclat nouveau…

Elle percevait une étrange lueur brillant au fond de ses yeux. Elle suspendit son geste et laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps.

Avait-elle changé en si peu de temps ?

Ce n'était pas possible, mais elle se sentait étrangement bien et ce rêve… Elle voulait le voir devenir réalité…

Etait-ce une réaction logique ?

— Peu importe…, murmura-t-elle tout en regagnant sa chambre.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Une heure plus tard, sur le chemin du lycée.**_

Comme à leur habitude, Neji et Hinata faisaient route pour le lycée. Le temps était nuageux et il faisait froid.

Marchant côte à côte dans un léger silence, Hinata tenait son sac devant elle avec ses deux mains. Elle portait, comme c'était le cas pour tous les étudiants de Konoha, son uniforme. Vu la saison, le manteau était de rigueur. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, ce qui était quelque peu inhabituel.

— Tu… Tu sembles différente, lança soudain Neji.

Face à la remarque, Hinata s'arrêta. Elle fixa son compagnon, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle se demanda s'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose… Il était vrai qu'elle le dévisageait depuis le petit déjeuner, cherchant un moyen d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Mais de là à ce qu'il sache…

— Différente ? s'enquit-elle tout en reprenant leur route.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot juste mais… Tu as l'air d'avoir quelque peu changé… Ton regard exprime beaucoup de choses, fit-il avec un sourire. Et tes cheveux attachés comme ça te vont bien, ajouta-t-il.

— Merci…, souffla-t-elle légèrement gênée. C'est… C'est peut-être vrai, enchaîna-t-elle.

— Ca te va bien. Tu sembles plus sûre de toi et ça te va bien, répéta-t-il.

— Je sais peut-être ce que je veux maintenant, répondit-elle avec assurance.

Elle fit un mouvement rapide et se plaça devant lui tout en continuant sa marche, à reculons cette fois.

Avec un sourire elle ajouta :

— Neji-san ?

— Oui… ? demanda-t-il, plus perdu que jamais.

— Merci pour cette nuit.

— Cette nuit ?

Neji s'arrêta à son tour. Son regard ne quittant pas la jeune fille, il tentait de comprendre les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Mais il ne parvenait pas…

Il la vit continuer sa route avec un rire. Un rire sincère et heureux.

Il ne comprenait rien…

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… »_

— Hinata !

Il s'apprêtait à la rattraper quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Dans un geste contrarié, il tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Il était sur le point de lui dire ses quatre vérités quand il reconnut son ami, ou plutôt _ses_ amis…

— Sasuke !

— Salut, fit l'intéressé.

— Yo ! lança à son tour Naruto, plus en forme que jamais.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants semblaient être de très bonne humeur, ne put s'empêcher de constater Neji. Il les salua à son tour et ils finirent par reprendre leur route pour gagner le lycée. Il fixa la silhouette de sa petite amie qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

— Neji, tu t'es disputé avec Hina ? s'enquit Sakura.

— Non !

— Ah ! Pourquoi elle marche toute seule alors ?

— Je ne sais pas… Mais elle a l'air très bien, tu peux aller lui demander…

— Je vois… Bon, je vous laisse, dit-elle tout en la rejoignant.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? lança à son tour Sasuke.

— Oui, répondit Neji avec un sourire.

Il se sentait un peu perdu par les mots de sa compagne mais c'était vrai que tout allait bien entre eux. Depuis qu'ils avaient parlé, les choses semblaient aller de l'avant et cela le réjouissait.

— Parfait, émit Sasuke.

Naruto, qui avait suivi le petit échange, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mis à l'écart. Il se doutait un peu de quoi ils parlaient, quoique pas vraiment… Il savait juste que cela avait un rapport avec ce dont Neji voulait discuter ce jour là…

Il sourit. Cela ne le concernait pas, après tout ; et de son côté, il avait ses propres secrets.

Il regarda devant lui et repéra Kiba. Celui-ci marchait tout en regardant par terre. S'il ne prenait pas garde, il risquait de se prendre un poteau électrique. Ca pourrait être amusant, enfin pas vraiment… se reprit-il rapidement.

— Je vais aller voir le tableau avec Kiba, dit-il. Je suis sûr qu'il n'osera pas tout seul, ajouta Naruto amusé.

— OK, on se retrouve dans la salle de cours, répondit Sasuke.

Naruto s'élança à la poursuite de son ami.

— Il a l'air de bonne humeur, fit Neji.

— Hm…

_« Il y a de quoi, après ce week-end de pure débauche qu'on vient de passer… » _

— Le petit jeu est fini, alors ? s'enquit Neji amusé.

— Totalement, souffla Sasuke d'un air satisfait.

Un rire se fit entendre, très vite rejoint par un second.

**oOoOoOo**

Naruto avait fini par rattraper son ami qui semblait plus abattu que jamais. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence.

Le moment tant attendu était enfin là. Bien qu'il était plutôt confiant et optimiste, arrivé le jour J, son assurance s'était envolée.

— Pourquoi cette tête ?

La proximité de la voix de Naruto fit sursauter Kiba.

— Ah, Naruto !

— Le seul et l'unique, répondit le blond avec un sourire.

— Tu sembles en forme, remarqua Kiba.

— J'ai passé un excellent week-end, c'est sans doute pour ça.

— Oh ! Rien que ça !

— Si tu savais…

— Je vois que tu as pris ton pied !

A la réponse de son ami, Naruto sourit de plus belle.

Il était vrai qu'il avait pris son pied, comme il disait. Le week-end fut un moment des plus intenses et merveilleux.

Sasuke devait rentrer chez lui le vendredi soir mais, suite à l'appel de son frère lui expliquant qu'il ne risquerait pas de rentrer pendant les deux prochaines nuits, il avait décidé de finir la semaine avec Naruto. Et les nuits qu'ils avaient partagées étaient synonymes de luxure et de passion.

Après avoir fait l'amour à Sasuke pour la première fois, Naruto ne voulait qu'une chose : recommencer. Mais en même temps, il voulait que son petit ami l'aime à son tour… Il ne souhaitait pas jouer le rôle de l'actif trop souvent, il aimait trop sentir Sasuke en lui pour ça.

Ce week-end fut un pur moment d'amour ; ils s'étaient aimés chacun leur tour et ce fut fabuleusement intense.

L'expression du visage du brun était si magnifique au moment de jouissance… Naruto aurait souhaité la capturer pour ne jamais l'oublier.

Dans un sens, il avait réussi.

Elle était dans un coin bien précis de sa tête. Elle s'imposait parfois dans son esprit, aussi limpide et claire que l'eau qui ruisselait le long d'une rivière.

Une magnifique image…

— Et pas qu'un peu, finit-il par répondre.

— Hmm…

— Bon, pourquoi cette tête ? redemanda Naruto.

Kiba détourna le regard et soupira.

— Tu pourras aller voir pour moi ?

— Voir quoi ?

— Le tableau ! **LE** tableau, répliqua Kiba excédé.

— Ah, ça !

— Idiot…

— Je t'adore aussi, fit Naruto amusé. Bon, on va voir ce tableau qui t'effraye tant.

Arrivés dans l'enceinte du lycée, les deux amis prirent la direction de ce fameux tableau d'affichage.

Il y avait déjà un grand monde.

Naruto observa la petite foule et dit :

— Où est Shikamaru ?

— Il est de corvée aujourd'hui, avec le Reiji.

— Alors il le sait déjà…, fit le blond d'un air faussement absent. Au fait, tu as réservé la chambre ?

— Va regarder au lieu de raconter des conneries !

— D'accord, d'accord…, concéda Naruto. Tu n'es pas drôle mon pote, ajouta-t-il tout en se frayant un chemin vers le tableau.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à accéder à la liste des cent cinquante élèves des troisième année. Le classement général lui donnerait très rapidement la réponse qu'il était venu chercher, mais il préférait vérifier quelque chose avant.

Son regard se dirigea très vite vers sa classe. Les premiers noms qui se dressaient devant lui ne le surprirent guère. Shikamaru, Sasuke et Neji étaient les premiers…

_« Même pas marrant… »_

Puis, il remarqua le nom de son ami.

— Intéressant, murmura-t-il.

De nouveau son regard gagna le tableau et il suivit la numération des noms qui se dressait devant lui.

Le premier nom :

Nara Shikamaru.

Suivi de :

Uchiha Sasuke.

Et de :

Hyuuga Neji.

Plus il descendait, plus il s'approchait de la limite des cinquante…

A la trente cinquième plaça, il survola du regard le nom de : Inuzuka Kiba.

Il continua sa quête, plus concentré que jamais. Il ne remarqua même pas son propre nom inscrit à la cinquante-sixième place…

— Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? S'enquit-il exaspéré.

Il détourna le regard du tableau pour le poser sur son ami qui s'agitait de plus en plus sur place. Il soupira lourdement et finit par le rejoindre.

— Alors ? s'enquit Kiba, nerveux.

— J'ai bien vu ton nom sur le listing de notre classe, mais le général…

— QUOI ?

— Ne crie pas…

— Tu as bien regardé au moins ? Merde, Naruto, comment je vais faire si je ne suis pas sur cette fichue liste, continua le brun plus inquiet que jamais.

— Oui, j'ai bien regardé…

— Retournes-y !

— Hein !

— Naruto, s'il-te-plaît, ma vie en dépend...

— Tu ne dramatises pas un peu là ? demanda Naruto.

— Je ne veux pas le décevoir, souffla-t-il tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Shi-chan croit en moi, mais en ce qui me concerne, ça ne risque pas… Alors j'ai besoin d'être rassuré, s'il-te-plaît.

— D'accord…

Et Naruto retourna vers le tableau.

Il était surpris par le sérieux et l'inquiétude que Kiba affichait. Il savait que le résultat lui tenait à cœur, mais à ce point là… Il devrait faire un peu plus attention à ce qui l'entoure.

Son ami tenait à connaître le numéro auquel il était classé et il allait lui permettre d'avoir le cœur net.

Il poussa certains de ses camarades et reporta son regard sur la liste face à lui. Il suivit l'ordre croissant qui se dressait devant lui.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le nom de son ami. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Avait-il bien lu ?

Il se frotta les yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois…

Non, il ne rêvait pas… il était trente cinquième…

Il tourna la tête vers Kiba qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Il sourit et se décida à le rejoindre.

Quand Kiba le vit arriver vers lui pour la seconde fois, il se précipita vers lui.

— Rassure-moi, s'il-te-plait, dis-moi que j'ai réussi.

— Et bien…

— Oh, non… Merde… Pourquoi suis-je aussi bête…, murmura-t-il tout en prenant la direction du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait leur salle de cours.

— Kiba ! Attends !

— C'est bon, laisse…

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il pensait avoir échoué…

_« Cet idiot ! »_

Le blond s'élança à sa suite et lui attrapa le bras.

— Kiba, tu as réussi.

— Pas la peine…

— J'étais tellement focalisé sur le chiffre cinquante que je n'ai pas fait attention au reste. Tu es classé trente-cinquième ! Trente-cinquième ! répéta-t-il avec un sourire.

Kiba le fixa pendant de longues secondes, n'osant émettre un son ou faire un geste. Naruto venait de lui dire qu'il avait réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu… Tu es sérieux ?

— Très, répondit Naruto dans un rire.

— C'est vrai ?

— Bon, là, tu deviens lourd…

Pour toute réponse, Kiba prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, reconnaissant. Il le remercia, encore et encore.

Une fois l'émotion passée, Kiba se dégagea avec un sourire heureux.

— Putain, je me sens mieux.

— Ca, je veux bien te croire.

— Et toi ?

— Quoi moi ?

— Ben tu es remonté dans le classement ou pas ?

— Je crois que oui, mais on s'en fout. Dis-moi, tu comptes faire quoi alors pour ce week-end ?

— Je…, commença-t-il par dire quand il vit passer devant lui Shikamaru.

Il s'excusa auprès de Naruto et partit à la poursuite de son petit ami.

— Je suppose que tu me diras ça plus tard, fit le blond pour lui-même.

Il s'engagea à son tour dans le couloir quand la voix de Sasuke l'arrêta. Celui-ci était accompagné du reste de leur groupe.

— Bravo Naruto, lança Sakura.

— Omedetô Naruto-kun, fit à son tour Hinata.

— Les heures de révisions ont bien servi, dit Neji.

— Où est Kiba ? s'enquit Chôji.

— Avec Shikamaru… Mais pourquoi vous me félicitez ?

— Pour ton exploit ! répondit Neji. Arrivé parmi les soixante premiers, alors que tu étais très loin dans le classement. Tu mérites les félicitations.

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Il porta son regard sur son petit ami qui semblait heureux pour lui.

Devrait-il se réjouir de ce résultat ?

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'avait pas étudié sérieusement… Ses notes étaient de plus en plus basses et les remarques et les sermons de ses professeurs s'accumulaient et il ne prêtait guère attention à tout ça… Mais depuis son retour à Konoha, tout avait changé. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui et le félicite de nouveau.

Il ne souhaitait plus être à la traîne… Et ses amis l'avaient aidé pour ça.

Décidément, son retour à Konoha était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé.

Il sourit et fit par dire :

— Je ne suis pas si bête que ça.

Un rire général s'éleva. Ils étaient heureux pour lui et lui espérait ne jamais les décevoir.

Il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de son père. Il sentait qu'il aurait droit à des « bravo mon bébé »… Il grimaça légèrement et se décida de laisser ça de côté.

Il vit Sasuke s'approcher de lui et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Félicitations.

C'était un simple mot.

Un murmure, mais il avait été prononcé ça avec une voix si rauque… Elle était envoûtante. Il sentit son souffle contre la chair de son cou. C'était un moment furtif mais, pour Naruto, il lui avait semblé que cela avait duré une éternité.

Tout en tentant de regarder ailleurs, il répondit dans un souffle :

— Merci.

A cet instant-là, il entendit Neji dire :

— Reviens sur terre, Naruto !

— Ou trouvez-vous un endroit, ajouta Sakura avec un sourire. L'infirmerie, par exemple.

A l'évocation de l'épisode de ladite salle, Naruto rougit et se décida à reprendre sa route.

— Oh, la ferme, répliqua-t-il.

Ses amis le suivirent, amusés.

Ils pouvaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était fatiguant…

Sasuke, qui marchait à ses côtés, souriait d'une façon discrète mais il était clair que la situation l'amusait tout autant. Il reporta son regard sur le visage de son compagnon et pensa que cela lui importait peu. Il était bien entouré et c'était une merveilleuse sensation.

Cependant, il manquait quelqu'un à ce tableau…

Son meilleur ami lui manquait…

Il n'avait pas revu Gaara depuis maintenant trois semaines et cela valait aussi pour Sakura. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la vit aussi vivante que d'habitude. Mais... Il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Elle devait se sentir bien seule…

_« Ce soir, je l'appelle ! »_

**oOoOoOo**

_**Au même moment, dans la salle 3A, vide.**_

Kiba était totalement essoufflé quand il parvint enfin devant la salle de cours. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que Shikamaru était tranquillement assis à sa place. Il se précipita vers lui et lança pour tout bonjour :

— Shi-chan, j'ai… J'ai réussi !

— Bonjour à toi aussi…, répondit posément Shikamaru.

— Quoi ? Ecoute, j'ai…

Brusquement, Shikamaru l'attrapa par la nuque, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Presque malgré lui, il avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

Savait-il depuis combien de temps il l'attendait ?

Savait-il à quel point il voulait le féliciter, être le premier ?

Non, bien sûr que non…

Cet idiot avait dû être incapable d'aller voir ce maudit tableau seul.

Kiba tenta de se soustraire à la prise de son petit ami quand la main de celui-ci se posa sur sa nuque et l'attira davantage près de lui.

Quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, Shikamaru se sentit attiré dans un univers familier. C'était la seconde fois qu'il prenait les devants et le désir qui le saisissait ne cessait de croître. A cet instant-là, les lèvres de Kiba s'entrouvrirent. La tête de Shikamaru se renversa en arrière et son compagnon explora sa bouche de sa langue. Il y avait dans ce baiser une étrange chose, comme une sorte de punition.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le baiser cessa. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, plein de passion et d'intensité.

— Shi-chan…

— Tu as réussi et haut la main, fit Shikamaru.

— Je… Oui, souffla Kiba étrangement ému.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et gagna sa place. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait atteint un tel résultat… C'était totalement inattendu…

— Comme promis, le week-end qui arrive, je suis totalement à toi.

Pas de réponse.

— Kiba ?

Shikamaru se tourna totalement vers son petit ami et ce qu'il vit le surprit grandement : Kiba se tenait droitement sur sa chaise mais, sur son visage, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ses yeux étaient voilés… Comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

— Kiba ! l'appela-t-il de nouveau.

Au son de la voix inquiète de son compagnon, Kiba se reprit et porta son regard sur Shikamaru.

— Je… Excuse-moi… Tu disais ?

— Tu semblais sur le point de pleurer, ça va ?

— Je… Oui, oui… c'est juste que je me sens terriblement bien et heureux. Heureux que tu sois fier de moi, dit-il avec un sourire.

— Idiot… Et moi qui me suis inquiété, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Un rire lui répondit.

— Ohh ! C'est vrai ça ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

— Idiot, répéta-t-il.

Le sourire de Kiba ne fit que s'agrandir, puis il dit :

— Pour ce week-end, on en parlera tout à l'heure sur le chemin de retour.

Shikamaru était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand leurs camarades et amis commencèrent à gagner dans la salle.

Il soupira légèrement et reprit sa place.

Il redoutait un peu ce week-end. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il devait s'attendre mais il doutait qu'ils allaient le passer à discuter du beau temps…

Dans un sens, il espérait qu'il n'y aurait rien de tel.

Depuis maintenant des semaines, il n'avait plus droit à ses baisers et caresses quotidiennes et il ne parlait même pas du reste…

Kiba lui manquait…

Être touché et aimé lui manquait…

Cette situation commençait à le peser. Il avait hâte de quitter enfin la maison de ses parents et d'être enfin libre de ses actes et choix.

Le mois de novembre arrivait à grands pas et avec le lui son ticket de liberté.

Une fois professionnel, il pourrait gagner assez d'argent pour louer un studio et vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

La question d'argent pourrait être réglée assez rapidement s'il demandait de l'aide à son père mais, s'il faisait ça, rien ne changerait. Il voulait s'en sortir par lui-même et pouvoir être avec la personne qui lui était devenue si chère.

Il glissa un regard vers Kiba : celui-ci discutait gaiement avec Naruto. Shikamaru se dit qu'il devait protéger ce lien entre eux. Et si, pour y parvenir, il lui fallait en perdre un autre, peu lui importait.

_« Peu importe… »_

Il était là dans ses pensées quand la voix de leur professeur se fit entendre dans la pièce :

— Bonjour à tous.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ça que tout le monde avait regagné sa place.

— J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, commença-t-elle.

Une réponse positive fut lancée.

— Excellent ! Bon, maintenant au boulot.

Sans plus attendre, elle débuta son cours et par la même occasion cette nouvelle semaine.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Vers dix-huit heures, sur le chemin de retour…**_

Le soleil était couché depuis une heure et la nuit s'était installée. Comme à leur habitude, Kiba et Shikamaru finissaient par se retrouver seuls. Choji les avait déjà laissé une rue plus tôt.

Le reste du chemin se faisait en silence. Ils marchaient côte à côte sans émettre un seul son. Cela durait depuis quelques minutes et, à force, devenait pesant…

A cet instant là, Kiba remarqua le parc dans lequel ils s'étaient attardés quelques semaines plut tôt. Il attrapa le bras de son ami et bifurqua vers le lieu.

— Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

— Viens, répondit simplement Kiba tout en se dirigeant vers un banc.

Il s'installa et attira Shikamaru à ses côtés.

— A quoi tu joues ?

— Je devais te parler, non ?

— Oui, mais ici ? Il fait froid, tu sais ?

— Je te réchaufferai le moment venu, répliqua Kiba avec un regard malicieux.

— Et toi, qui te réchauffera ? demanda-t-il tout en se calant contre le banc.

— Ben toi ! fit Kiba le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il se rapprocha de son petit ami et s'adossa à son tour.

— Ne, Shi-chan...

— Oui ?

— Tu es heureux, avec moi ?

Surpris par la question, Shikamaru tourna vivement la tête vers son compagnon. Il remarqua qu'il était sérieux dans sa question, alors il répondit :

— Oui.

— Parfait.

— C'est tout ?

— Tu voulais que je te dise autre chose ? s'enquit Kiba en fixant son amant.

— Laisse tomber…

_« Cet idiot, il se paye ma tête… »_

Amusé par sa réaction, Kiba se redressa et s'avança vers lui. Il était à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres quand il murmura :

— Ce week-end, on va faire l'amour comme jamais. On se lâchera comme jamais et ton beau petit cul va subir les pires sévisses.

Shikamaru écoutait les paroles de son compagnon sans oser bouger. Il lui promettait deux nuits de pur plaisir. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

Quand il sentit le souffle de Kiba lui effleurer les lèvres, il dit :

— C'est une promesse ?

— C'est une promesse, assura Kiba avec un sourire tout en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Shikamaru.

Le baiser fut léger et doux. Après quelques secondes d'un échange très agréable, ils se séparèrent.

— Ca me manque…, souffla Kiba tout en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Quoi donc ?

— Tout… Toi et moi, seuls…

Shikamaru leva la tête vers le ciel et demeura silencieux un long moment.

Il sentit les doigts de Kiba jouer avec les siens et se décida à répondre.

— Ca… Ca te dit de vivre avec moi ?

Surpris par la question, Kiba se redressa et fixa son petit ami.

— Shi-chan, tu es sérieux ?

— Je plaisante rarement, tu le sais…

— Vivre ensemble ?

— Oui… Ca ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais d'ici trois ou quatre mois, je pense que…

— Oui ! le coupa Kiba. Je te réponds oui, répéta-t-il.

Shikamaru lui sourit et ajouta :

— Tu es sûr de pouvoir me supporter ? Et puis, tu dois en parler avec ta famille avant de répondre comme ça…

— Ma mère ne sera pas enchantée, ça c'est sûr mais... Avec mes sœurs, on arrivera à lui faire changer d'avis.

— Est-ce… Est-ce qu'elle sait, pour nous ?

A la demande de son compagnon, Kiba fuit le regard de Shikamaru et murmura :

— Pas encore… Je comptais le lui dire ce Vendredi…

— Hmm…

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! fit-il tout en se redressant. Elle m'écoutera, elle n'est pas com…

Il se tut très vite.

— Pas comme ma mère ? termina Shikamaru dans un triste sourire.

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

— Non, tu as raison…, souffla-t-il fatigué.

— Pardon… Shi-chan, excu…

— Arrête, c'est la vérité… Oublie ça. J'ai déjà choisi ma route et tu seras mon seul et unique compagnon de voyage, dit-il tout en serrant les doigts qui ne l'avaient pas quitté avec les siens.

— Shi-chan… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es beaucoup trop gentil…, fit Kiba tout en se laissant aller contre son petit ami.

— Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

— Si… Mais ça ne te ressemble pas…

— Je vois…

— En même temps, ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

— Il faut savoir ce que tu veux…

Un rire se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit. Ils restèrent assis sur le banc dans le parc pendant un long moment. Le froid ne semblait pas les déranger. Cependant, il fallait bien qu'ils quittent le lieu et rentrent chez eux.

Quand ils se décidèrent à repartir, ils le firent en silence.

Arrivés devant la maison de Shikamaru, ils comprirent que le moment de se quitter était venu.

— Shi-chan...

— Oui ?

— Essaie de parler avec ta mère, s'il-te-plaît.

— Je verrai...

Kiba combla la distance qui les séparait et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis il murmura :

— Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit…, fit Shikamaru tout en fixant la silhouette de son ami qui s'éloignait peu à peu.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à ouvrir la porte devant lui et pénétra dans l'allée. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne remarqua même pas son père à l'extérieur, fumant une cigarette. Il se dirigea directement vers la porte d'entrée. Il soupira légèrement avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

— Tadaima…

Très vite la voix de sa mère lui répondit. Elle était moins chaleureuse et joyeuse que d'habitude… Cela durait depuis quelques jours déjà. Depuis le moment où elle les avait surpris…

— Okaeri. Tu n'as pas club ce soir ?

— Non, ça a été annulé…, répondit-il tout en se déchaussant.

— Ah… Je vais te préparer ton bain alors, fit-elle tout en quittant le hall.

— Merci…

Cette situation commençait à lui peser… Kiba avait raison, il devait parler avec sa mère… Mais comment ?

Il ne saurait le dire pour l'instant. Il n'arrivait pas à entrevoir une seule stratégie pour y parvenir…

D'un pas lent, il gagna sa chambre pour se changer. Tout en enlevant son manteau, il entendit sa mère lui dire de l'autre côté de la porte :

— Ton bain sera prêt d'ici cinq minutes, ne traîne pas pour le prendre.

— D'accord…

_« Je ne pourrai pas. Pas tout de suite… »_

Il alluma son ordinateur portable tout en continuant de se changer. Une fois la mise en route achevée, il remarqua une petite fenêtre apparaître avec un message.

Il s'approcha de l'appareil et sourit.

C'était Kiba.

Trois simples mots accompagnés d'un smiley en forme de cœur…

_Je t'aime._

— Comment tu fais ?

La question était incomplète…

Il devrait plutôt dire : comment tu fais pour m'aimer sans réserve et me supporter ?

Il fallait qu'il parle avec sa mère…

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà un chapitre de plus bouclé… toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues...

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite,

Bisous

Kain


	29. Chapter 28

**Merci à:** Tatsuki, **Tigrou19**, Yukimai-chan, **jessi023**, Shashiin, **miki-chan**, doudou352, **Toruna Kimauzu**, Kemii, **MITSUKO** et madelaine.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

Voilà enfin la suite. Comme je l'ai indiqué sur mon profil, j'étais vraiment occupée. En principe, maintenant ça ira mieux. Mon boulot avec ma team est redevenu normal, je dois juste bosser mes cours et me chercher un STAGE (AHHHHHHHH !)

Hmm… retour à la normal…

Je vais essayer de répondre au review le plutôt possible ^^.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que le contenu vous plaira :x…

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 28

* * *

_**Après le dîner, chez les Nara.**_

_« Il faut que je parle avec ma mère… » _

C'était beau de dire ça, mais dans la pratique, c'était une toute autre paire de manches. Tout au long du dîner, il n'avait fait que fuir son regard. Pourtant, elle lui avait semblé comme d'habitude joyeuse et souriante… Cependant, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle était ainsi, mais avec son père. Elle lui parlait, certes, néanmoins c'était différent…

À la fin du dîner, il s'était excusé et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à sa porte. Il répondit et son père fit son apparition.

— Tu comptes laisser les choses comme ça pendant combien de temps ? s'enquit-il tout en fermant la porte dernière lui.

Surpris par la question de l'adulte, Shikamaru garda le silence. Il se contenta de délaisser son ordinateur et se tourna totalement vers son père. Celui-ci avait pris place sur le bord du lit attendant qu'il daigne enfin réagir.

L'adolescent se passa la main dans les cheveux et fit :

— Je suis supposé faire quoi ?

_« Pourquoi je réponds ça moi ? »_

— En parler avec elle, comme tu l'as fait avec moi ! répliqua Shikaku.

— Comme si c'était facile !

— En quoi est-ce compliqué ? Lors de tes matches, tu affrontes des personnes beaucoup plus fortes et intimidantes que ta mère, alors pourquoi tu as du mal avec elle ?

— Justement parce que c'est maman…

Shikaku soupira lourdement. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma.

— Maman ne veut pas que tu fumes dans la maison…

— Qui va lui dire ? Toi ?

— Tsk…

Shikamaru se tut. Il détourna le regard et celui-ci se posa sur le _shōgiban_ posé non loin de son bureau. Son père le remarqua et dit :

— Ton examen pro est dans une semaine, non ?

— Oui…

— Je vois… Tu penses réussir ?

— Je ferai tout pour.

— Tu sais, il y aura des personnes beaucoup plus fortes que moi… Tu es toujours aussi sûr de toi ?

— Lâche-moi avec ça !

Son père avait raison. Il y aurait des amateurs tout aussi puissants que son père, voire peut-être plus… Mais il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour parvenir à ce qu'il s'était fixé. Les matches qu'il disputait contre Shikaku étaient d'un tout autre niveau ; pour faire simple, il n'était jamais parvenu à le battre. Pourtant, il se surpassait contre des professionnels classés sixième ou huitième _dan_. Contre son père, c'était autre chose…

— Tu veux faire une partie ?

— Pour quoi faire ? demanda Shikamaru, contrarié.

— Il faut une raison ? On parlera mieux comme ça, fit-il tout en s'installant face au _shōgiban_.

Shikamaru fit de même.

Ils installèrent les pièces et l'ambiance dans la chambre changea tout aussi vite.

Shikaku déplaça un pion et attendit que son fils fasse de même. La riposte de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Tout en bougeant une autre pièce, il fit :

— Comment ça va, entre Kiba-kun et toi ?

— Très bien, répondit-il.

— Tant mieux.

— Je… Je pense vivre avec lui, dit Shikamaru tout en capturant le pion de son père.

— Je vois…, souffla l'adulte tout en éteignant sa cigarette dans le cendrier qu'il avait amené avec lui.

_« Il pense à tout… »_

— Tu crois que je brûle les étapes ?

— Un peu. Vous êtes encore au lycée. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Kiba-kun compte continuer ses études ?

— Oui, mais je veux partir d'ici…

— Tu en as marre de tes parents ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, fit-il tout en déplaçant son cavalier. J'ai besoin d'être…

Il se tut en voyant le pion de Shikaku bloquer son lancier.

— Libre ?

— Je… Euh, oui…

— Tu te sens prisonnier et après ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère, les choses ne se sont pas arrangées.

Shikamaru ne répondit rien.

Shikaku soupira une nouvelle fois depuis qu'il avait rejoint son fils.

— Pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça ? Tu l'as très bien pris toi…

— Hmm…

C'était vrai, il l'avait bien pris. Pour une seule et bonne raison : ils étaient très proches tous les deux. Il pouvait se montrer dur avec lui, mais ils restaient toujours très liés. Contrairement avec sa mère…

Yoshino était une femme très autoritaire, mais aimante.

Elle avait un fort caractère, mais elle pouvait se montrer chaleureuse et douce. Pas souvent, certes… Mais elle était ainsi.

Pour ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Shikamaru, c'était juste un problème de communication. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils n'osaient pas… De plus, son fils ne semblait faire aucun effort pour que cela s'arrange.

— Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions…

Étonné par les paroles de son père, Shikamaru suspendit son geste. Il leva la tête vers Shikaku, attendant que celui-ci approfondisse sa pensée.

— Tu devrais aller voir ta mère.

Il laissa tomber la pièce qui se trouvait entre ses mains et fixa son père. Il avait espéré qu'il l'aide à mieux voir les choses et à trouver le moyen de pouvoir enfin discuter calmement avec sa mère sans que cela ne se solde par des cris, mais… Apparemment, il devrait se débrouiller seul…

— Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi…, souffla-t-il.

— Comment ça ?

— Rien…, répondit-il tout en se levant.

Shikaku suivit du regard son fils et ajouta :

— Laisse-lui une chance de pouvoir t'expliquer, elle t'aime plus que tu ne penses.

Shikamaru sortit de la chambre et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il espérait y trouver sa mère, mais la pièce était vide. Il décida d'aller voir dans la buanderie. C'était lundi et en principe, c'était le soir où elle pliait et repassait le linge.

Très vite, ses pas le menèrent à ladite pièce. Comme il s'en doutait, elle s'y trouvait. Cette femme d'une silhouette si frêle l'intimidait toujours autant. Et il savait que cela ne changerait pas de sitôt…

— Tu veux un coup de main ? fit-il.

_« Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, non ? »_

Surprise par la voix derrière son dos, Yoshino laissa tomber le vêtement qu'elle était en train de plier. Elle se tourna vers son fils et répondit :

— Depuis quand tu proposes ton aide pour ça ?

— Jamais…

— Et pourquoi ce soir ? s'enquit-elle tout en ramassant la chemise qui se trouvait à terre.

— Je ne savais pas trop comment je devais entamer la conversation, alors…, dit-il d'un air détaché.

— C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, c'était devenu difficile…, répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Shikamaru soupira et s'avança vers cette femme qu'il redoutait tant et lui arracha des mains le vêtement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle agacée.

— Il faut qu'on parle !

— Et de quoi, je te prie ? demanda Yoshino tout en attrapant un pantalon.

— De ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours… Maman, écoute…

— Tu t'es souvenu que je suis ta mère, c'est déjà ça.

— Quoi ?

Il était totalement étonné par sa réponse et encore plus par le ton qu'elle avait employé pour la prononcer. Elle était… Comme blessée et triste…

C'était le monde à l'envers… C'était lui qui devait se sentir ainsi, non ?

Depuis ce jour-là, où elle était entrée dans sa chambre et qu'elle l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Kiba, elle était devenue très distante avec lui. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait rien fait pour y remédier, et laisser passer les jours était sûrement une mauvaise idée… Mais que pouvait-il faire à ce moment-là ? Il devait avouer que la seule chose qui occupait ses pensées c'était qu'il fallait qu'il donne plus de lui-même dans cette relation. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Kiba plus qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible. Alors, il voulait le lui prouver en faisant le premier pas le plus souvent possible. Et prendre les devants avait un côté vraiment excitant.

Cette relation, qui avait commencé sans qu'il ne le souhaite vraiment, était devenue le pilier principal de son avenir. Ce même avenir auquel il ne s'était jamais réellement soucié… Il avait changé sa vie et il espérait bien que cela dure le plus possible.

— Tu es et tu seras toujours ma mère. Mais si tu me demandes de choisir entre Kiba et toi, tu risques d'être…

— Qui te demande de faire un tel choix ! répliqua-t-elle avec force. Tu n'as pas compris ? Tu n'as rien vu ?

— Qu'est-…

— Je suis ta mère, mais je suis la dernière à savoir ! Tu es mon seul et unique enfant et je pensais te connaître un minimum, mais finalement c'était faux…

— Comment j'aurais pu t'en parler ? lança Shikamaru d'une voix dure.

— Avec des mots, ça aurait été un bon début…

— Mais…

— Tes choix n'appartiennent qu'à toi. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles avant que je ne le découvre par moi-même, le coupa-t-elle. Tu es comme ton père…

— Man…

— Tu as toujours été différent. Tu ne t'ouvrais à personne, tu t'isolais la plupart du temps et tu laissais ton esprit vagabonder loin de tout. Tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, je dirais même que tu n'en avais qu'un seul… Je pensais que c'était normal, vu ton caractère ; je me suis dit que ça changerait en grandissant, mais plus le temps passait, plus tu t'éloignais des autres… Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que tu sois ainsi, je me suis posé tellement de questions, tellement, tellement… Mais je ne trouvais rien. Si j'avais pu te donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur, peut-être que tu ne serais pas aussi seul, c'était ce que je me suis dit…

— Arrête… Ce n'est pas ta faute, je…

— C'est sûrement trop tard maintenant…

— Maman ?

— Kiba-kun.

— Hm ?

— Tu l'aimes ?

À la question, Shikamaru détourna le regard et balbutia :

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— J'ai le droit de le savoir, non ?

— Mais tu as… Tu ne te rappelles plus de ta réaction ? De ton comportement ? s'enquit-il, contrarié.

Yoshino délaissa la pile de linge et s'approcha de son fils, qui la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres maintenant, et dit :

— J'ai toujours aimé avoir Kiba-kun à la maison, j'étais vraiment heureuse de voir que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie en plus de Choji-kun. Tu semblais changer peu à peu et j'étais plus que contente de ce résultat.

— Alors pourquoi ?

— Que tu sortes avec un garçon ou une fille, ça m'était complètement égal. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de voir mon fils évoluer enfin avec les autres et s'ouvrir. Mais…

La discussion avait pris un drôle de chemin, pourquoi ?

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa mère lui parler ainsi et surtout autant. Elle semblait l'avoir suivi depuis le début, quelque soit le pas qu'il avait fait, elle semblait être non loin de là. C'était le rôle d'une mère, non ?

Elle l'avait regardé. Elle s'intéressait à la moindre chose qu'il faisait. Elle avait toujours été là…

— Tu as jugé que je n'avais pas ma place, conclut-elle avec un triste sourire.

— Je…

— Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? redemanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Son sourire le blessait.

_«Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions… »_

Son père avait raison, il ne se posait pas les bonnes questions. En gardant le silence, il avait blessé l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il n'avait pas cherché à la comprendre, encore moins à lui parler. Sa réaction était normale… Finalement, c'était lui qui était en tort.

Il releva la tête et les larmes qu'il vit couler le long des joues de sa mère le frappèrent.

— Maman… ?

— Ohla ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de pleurer, moi…, fit-elle tout en déposant sa main sur sa joue. Désolée… Je ne voulais pas…

Il soupira légèrement et d'une voix sûre répondit :

— Oui, je l'aime.

À la réponse de son fils, Yoshino se sécha les yeux et sourit.

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.

— Oui…

Un rire se fit entendre dans la buanderie. Shikamaru n'en revenait pas. Sa mère riait, sincèrement et avec joie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu son rire. Il lui avait causé pas mal d'inquiétude, mais elle continuait toujours d'être là. Décidément…

— Maman.

— Hm ?

— Je suis désolé. Pardon de te l'avoir caché et de m'être comporté comme je l'ai fait ces derniers jours…

— Non… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis en faute aussi. J'aurais dû penser à tes sentiments avant tout. Te connaissant, je suis certaine que cette relation, tu ne l'as pas provoqué. J'espère juste que tu feras tout pour que cela dure.

— Oui…

— Dis à Kiba-kun de venir dîner avec nous demain soir, je suis sûre qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, revenir ici.

— Ah… D'accord.

Avec un mouvement lent, elle déposa sa main sur sa joue et murmura :

— Je ne veux plus être en froid avec mon fils, plus jamais.

Avec un dernier sourire, elle se détourna de lui et reprit sa tâche. Shikamaru la regarda un moment et finit par se décider à quitter la pièce. Cependant, très vite, la voix de sa mère l'arrêta.

— Je me demande si on ne devrait pas réaménager la grande pièce au dessus du garage ?

— Quoi ?

— On peut facilement la transformer en un petit studio, non ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire.

— Je…

— Maman, tu sais où j'ai mis le dossier Seki ? lança la voix de son père.

— J'arrive !

Shikamaru vit sa mère quitter la pièce le laissant seul avec ses questions.

_« Elle voulait dire quoi par réaménager ? » _

_« Pour quoi faire ? »_

_« Pour qui ? »_

— Peu importe… J'ai quelqu'un à appeler.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Au même moment, chez Naruto.**_

Naruto se trouvait dans la cuisine avec son père, ils étaient en train de faire la vaisselle. Depuis quelques semaines, ce nouveau rituel avait pris place. La maison accueillant maintenant deux personnes de plus, Haruka avait alors décidé qu'il était temps que tout le monde mette la main à la pâte. Bien que la cuisine fût toujours assurée par la même personne maintenant, la moindre des choses était que le reste de la famille fasse le reste.

— Comment tu te sens, ces derniers temps ? demanda Haruka tout en coupant l'arrivée d'eau.

— Ça peut aller… Toujours un peu fatigué, mais ça va.

— Je vois… Je t'ai pris un rendez-vous chez notre médecin cette fois.

— Pourtant, celui qu'on est allé voir a dit que c'était un simple rhume, alors pourquoi un autre ?

— Parce que rien n'a changé, fit simplement Haruka en commençant à ranger la vaisselle que Naruto venait d'essuyer.

— Je vais bien…, assura le blond.

— On verra ça la semaine prochaine. Cette fois, je demanderai qu'on te fasse un check-up complet.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Ne discute pas ! le coupa Haruka. Je suis inquiet et la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est ça, alors contente-toi de faire ce que je dis.

— Je ne suis plus un gamin…, souffla Naruto tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Ca je le sais, répondit son père. Mais pour moi, tu seras toujours mon petit garçon quoique tu fasses ou dises, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

— Oui… Oui…, fit simplement Naruto tout en quittant la cuisine.

Haruka suivit la retraite de son fils avec attention. Il exagérait peut-être, mais il devait s'en assurer. Cette fatigue que Naruto ressentait était sûrement liée à quelque chose, il espérait juste qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Il soupira lourdement et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

Comme chaque soir depuis quelques semaines, il rejoignit Kyosuke dans son bureau, bien que maintenant ce ne fût plus le sien... Celui-ci se trouvait face à son ordinateur, totalement concentré sur sa tâche. L'échéance approchait de plus en plus, obligeant son ami à travailler plus que nécessaire et très tard le soir. Parfois, il veillait tellement tard qu'il ne prenait même plus le temps de dormir ou de se reposer. Bien qu'il soit très occupé par son travail, il ne négligeait ni la maison, ni le reste… Pourtant, ces derniers jours, les nuits étaient froides, plus froides que d'habitude…

Sa présence auprès de lui lui manquait. Ses caresses lui manquaient. Son souffle contre sa peau lui manquait. Il était si près et en même temps si loin…

Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour lui, Haruka s'était aperçu que pendant toutes ses années, il n'avait réellement pas vécu. Kyosuke avait bouleversé sa vie de la plus belle des façons.

— Le grand jour approche, fit Haruka tout en déposant sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

— Mercredi…, répondit-il avec un sourire. C'est me fait un bien fou de pouvoir retravailler comme ça. J'aurais aimé avoir Takeshi et les autres à portée de main, mais l'internet fait des merveilles, conclut-il.

— Ils ne peuvent pas te rejoindre ici ?

— Si je leur demande, ils le feront certainement. Mais ils ont une famille, des amis… Je ne peux pas faire ça, fit-il en se massant le genou.

— Ton genou, ça va ?

— Oui. Il me lance juste un peu. Ma séance de kiné de ce matin m'a fait du bien, mais là il commence à faire son capricieux, ajouta-t-il en quittant des yeux l'écran. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu sembles fatigué.

— Et toi ?

— J'ai presque fini la vidéo de présentation, j'irai après.

Haruka demeura debout derrière son amant. Son regard s'attarda sur l'animation qui défilait sur l'écran. Ce qu'il vit l'impressionna. Il savait que Kyosuke était doué, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait avec leur jardin et ce qu'il avait pu voir en dessin, mais là, c'était autre chose. Les fleurs paraissaient si vraies, les arbres si vivants, l'eau de la fontaine centrale si limpide et scintillante, le jardin japonais était à couper le souffle, les rosiers grimpants étaient magnifiques…

— Tu comptes faire ça en vrai ?

— Bien sûr.

— Tu es doué, vraiment doué… Risa avait raison, souffla-t-il.

— Ah… Oui, comme toujours, répondit-il en quittant une seconde fois l'écran. Haruka.

— Hm ?

— Nous deux, c'est sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Surpris par la question, Haruka garda le silence quelques secondes. Les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis le fixaient avec attention, attendant sa réponse.

— Tu en doutes encore ?

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste…

— C'est la deuxième fois que je tombe amoureux et comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas allé chercher bien loin pour te trouver. Je dirais plutôt que tu es venu à moi, dit-il avec un sourire.

— Alors, c'est pour toujours ? Resteras-tu avec moi pour toujours ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

De ses mains, Kyosuke attira Haruka à lui. Dans un même mouvement, il déposa sa tête sur le ventre plat de celui-ci et redemanda :

— Resteras-tu avec…

— C'est une demande en mariage, ma parole ? le coupa-t-il.

— Je… Je pense que oui, murmura le brun le rouge aux joues.

Avec un sourire doux, Haruka plaça sa main sur la tête brune et se mit à genou.

— Bien… Bien sûr, ça n'aurait aucune valeur niveau légal, mais pour moi ça symboliserait tellement de choses...

— Kyosuke. Regarde ! fit le blond tout en proposant sa main gauche.

— Ton alliance ? Quand l'as-tu enlevé ?

— Il y a deux semaines. Elle est là, ajouta-t-il en désignant un collier argenté auquel l'anneau était suspendu.

— Tu n'avais pas…

— Si… Maintenant, c'est avec toi que je partage ma vie. Risa sera et restera pour toujours la seule femme que j'ai aimée. Ce doigt ne lui appartient plus…, souffla-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

— Mina…

— Kyo, ma réponse est oui. Alors, tu n'as pas à te sentir ainsi.

D'un mouvement brusque, la bouche de Haruka fut happée par celle de son amant. Le baiser prit de court le blond, les lèvres du brun capturant avec avidité ceux de son amant. Avec frénésie, il chercha à approfondir le contact. Sa bouche était impatiente, mais tout aussi douce. Sa langue se fraya un chemin pour rencontrer sa sœur. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Haruka gémissait de plaisir.

Haletant, il parvint tant bien que mal à s'écarter. D'une voix rauque et hachée, il murmura :

— Kyo… Kyosuke… Attends…

— Attendre quoi ? s'enquit-il en se redressant et d'un même mouvement, il ramena Haruka à sa hauteur.

— Il n'est que vingt-deux heures… Et les garçons ne dorment même pas encore..., fit-il, étourdi par les baisers que Kyosuke parsemait le long de son cou.

— Depuis quand ça nous arrête ? De plus, les murs de cette maison sont assez épais, répondit le brun en capturant la chair tendre de son amant. Avec ses lèvres, il se mit à la sucer avec gourmandise.

— Ar… Arrête ça ! Pas de marque, idiot !

Tout d'un coup, ce n'était plus ses lèvres qui le caressaient, mais ses dents. Elles avaient pris le relais petit à petit, se saisissant de sa peau.

— Ah !

Il l'avait mordu.

— J'ai très envie de toi. Maintenant !

— Non… Pas maintenant. Naruto et Sasuke-kun…

— Oublie ça. Haruka ?

— Oui…

— Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps et je doute de pouvoir aller doucement.

— Qu… quoi ?

— Sens ! l'intima-t-il en déposant sa main sur son sexe. Je suis à ma limite.

— Mais on n'a rien fait encore, dit Haruka naïvement.

— Tu as répondu « oui » de cette voix si exquise et irrésistible... Ça me suffit, lâcha-t-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son compagnon.

— Kyo…

— Minato, je te veux.

D'un mouvement rapide, Kyosuke installa le blond sur le canapé non loin de là et entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon, puis il glissa la fermeture à glissière de celui-ci.

— Haruka, enlève ton pantalon.

— Mais…

— Tu veux que je le fasse ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Kyosuke entreprit de le faire.

— Je suis désolé, je ne pourrai pas te préparer correctement. Soulève les hanches, lança-t-il.

Haruka s'exécuta et vit son pantalon lui être retiré. Quand les mains de Kyosuke se posèrent sur son boxer, il gémit. Amusé par sa réaction, le brun enleva le dernier rempart qui le séparait de sa quête et sourit. Du bout du doigt, il caressa lentement le sexe déjà en érection de son amant.

— Tu oses protester alors que tu es déjà dans cet état ?

— Tais-toi…

— Oh…

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est gênant…

— C'est nouveau ça, fit-il avec un étrange sourire. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu te retrouves dans une position si vulnérable, conclut-il en léchant sa lèvre inférieure d'un air gourmand.

— Justement, dans cette position, si ! Tu ne peux pas… Ah !

Haruka ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il vit ses hanches soulevées vers le haut et la langue de Kyosuke se poser sur ses testicules, puis elle descendit de plus en plus bas, pour finir sa course sur son anneau de chair.

Et il le pénétra.

— Ah ! Arrête… Ne fais pas ça avec ta langue, lança le blond d'une voix voilée.

Pour toute réponse, Kyosuke accentua son mouvement de va-et-vient. Il avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'il ne pourrait pas le préparer correctement, et c'était vrai. Il voulait le prendre tout de suite et se fondre dans sa chaleur pour y exploser son désir sans retenue.

Pas de caresses. Pas de mots doux. Pas de préliminaires…

Juste du désir brut et ardent.

D'un geste rapide, il se plaça à l'entrée humide et décontractée de son amant et s'enfonça à l'intérieur de lui sans ménagement.

Étonné par l'intrusion subite, Haruka se figea. Le sexe dur, palpitant et chaud de Kyosuke était à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré, tellement c'était inattendu. Quand il commença à bouger lentement, mais tout aussi profondément, Haruka ne tarda pas à réagir.

— Kyosuke !

Il cria son nom plus qu'il ne le prononça. Il s'agrippa au canapé tant bien que mal pendant que les coups de reins de son amant faisaient naître en lui des explosions de chaleur et de puissantes décharges de plaisir.

Ses gémissements étaient forts et rapides. Il sentait la verge de Kyosuke toucher cette zone si sensible en lui. Il allait plus loin et avec plus de force. C'était…

Il ne saurait le dire…

— Minato !

— Plus fort… Plus loin… Kyosuke !

— Oui ! Appelle mon nom. Je veux t'entendre encore !

— Kyosuke ! Kyosuke ! Kyosuke ! répéta-t-il totalement perdu dans le plaisir.

— Putain ! Ta voix m'excite de plus en plus. Que j'aime être en toi… Si étroit et chaud…

Les mouvements de valsassions se firent plus rapides et plus violents. Haruka se contracta.

— Détends-toi ! Ne serre pas les muscles.

— Non… Continue… Je veux te sentir plus, encore plus.

La réponse ne tarda pas et Kyosuke se retira et le pénétra de nouveau avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. D'un mouvement rapide, il fit redresser Haruka et le ramena à lui. Le blond l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras et se colla davantage contre son torse.

Dans une danse sauvage, ils laissèrent libre court à leur désir. Ne se souciant plus du reste du monde, juste leur propre plaisir.

— Kyosuke… Je vais… Jouir…

— M… Moi aussi.

Haruka plaça sa main sur la tête du brun et d'une voix chargée de plaisir, il explosa contre son ventre. Après un dernier coup de reins, celui-ci se répandit à l'intérieur de lui.

Totalement épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. Les gémissements et le bruit de leurs respirations étaient les seuls sons qu'ils parvenaient à produire.

_« Pourquoi la discussion a pris cette tournure ? »_ se demanda Haruka en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Kyosuke ne daigne bouger. Il se redressa et finit par se retirer.

— Il faudra nettoyer le canapé, dit-il avec un sourire en voyant le résultat de sa jouissance couler lentement de Haruka.

— C'est de ta faute, idiot !

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Tu peux te lever ?

— Je crois…

— Attends…, dit-il en revêtant son pantalon. Je vais te porter.

— Quoi ? Tu es fou ! Avec un genou pareil… D'ailleurs, on n'aurait pas dû le faire dans un endroit si étroit…

— Le désir m'a emporté, tout simplement. Enfile ton pantalon et pas la peine de fermer le bouton, ajouta-t-il en le voyant faire.

— Tu ne me porteras pas.

Haruka se redressa, mais très vite ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids.

— Tu vois ! lança Kyosuke en le retenant. Venez ici, Hime-sama.

— Tais-toi ! répliqua-t-il en laissant le brun faire.

— Pour me faire pardonner, je te laverai.

— Et puis quoi encore…

— Tu vas adorer ça, fit-il en fermant la porte de leur chambre.

**oOoOoOo**

Naruto se trouvait sur son lit zappant sur toutes les chaines. Comme chaque vendredi soir, il n'avait rien à regarder… Il soupira et porta son regard sur le réveil.

— Vingt-deux heures quinze. Gaara doit avoir fini maintenant.

Il attrapa son téléphone et s'apprêta à l'appeler quand sa porte s'ouvrit avec bruit, puis se ferma tout aussi vite.

— Sasuke ?

Essoufflé, le brun se hâta de rejoindre son petit ami et se coucha contre lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es tout rouge.

— J'ai…

— Quoi ?

— Tes parents…

— Quoi, mes parents ?

Sasuke se redressa et se mit à déposer des baisers furtifs sur l'épaule dénudée de son compagnon.

— À… Quoi tu joues ? Je t'ai dit que je devais parler à Gaara ce soir…

— Je sais, mais j'ai envie de toi… Là tout de suite.

— Hein ? Tu délires, pas ce soir ! Et puis où est mon verre d'eau ? Je dois prendre ces maudits comprimés…

— J'ai oublié…

— Hein ? Je peux savoir ce que t'as bien pu faire pour oublier ça ?

— Rien… Juste entendu, répondit-il en se frottant contre l'entrejambe de Naruto.

— Entendu ? Quoi ? s'enquit-il dans un gémissement.

— Tes parents… Ils étaient en…

— Quoi ?

— Ne me le fais pas dire… J'ai honte de moi… la porte du bureau était légèrement ouverte… J'ai à peine entendu quelques secondes et je suis très vite remonté, mais ça m'a excité…

Dans un soupir, Naruto attira Sasuke à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un baiser profond et sensuel.

_« Ils auraient pu fermer la porte… »_

— Obsédé !

— Oui…

— Mais pas ce soir. Bouge-toi ! J'ai un appel à faire.

— Sans cœur.

— Ouais… Ouais… Mais si tu restes sage, je te ferai l'amour comme jamais.

— Oh… Tu as pris goût à ce que je vois.

— Pas toi ?

— Si, fit-il avec un sourire.

— Bon, bouge !

De mauvaise grâce, Sasuke se leva et s'installa à sa place. Il finit par attraper le livre qui se trouvait à sa table de chevet et entreprit de continuer sa lecture.

De son côté, Naruto composa le numéro de Gaara et attendit que celui-ci décroche. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par le faire.

— Allô ?

— Devine qui c'est ?

— Naru ! Cela faisait longtemps, comment ça va ?

— Bien, très bien.

— Menteur…, murmura Sasuke à côté.

— La ferme toi !

— Naru ?

— Tu reviens quand à Konoha?

— Je… Je ne sais pas… Dans deux semaines, j'ai une compétition, alors…

— Oh ! Et pour Sakura ?

Pas de réponse.

— Tu travailles trop… Tu sais, elle souhaite juste te voir… Bien qu'elle n'en parle pas, murmura-t-il.

— J'aimerais être près d'elle aussi, mais pour venir habiter…

— Je t'aiderai ! le coupa Naruto.

— Quoi ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, je peux t'aider.

— J'accepterai pas ton argent… Je n'ai pas accepté celui de mon père, alors toi, fit-il pour lui-même.

— Si.

— Arrête ça…

— Ça sera comme un emprunt. S'il te plait, pense à ta relation et au reste. Tu risques de perdre ton année si tu es trop fatigué pour préparer tes examens… Et pire concernant ton niveau de kendo.

— Je sais…

— Tu peux toujours travailler après ton club, en gardant le week-end pour te reposer et voir ta petite amie.

— Tu as pensé à tout…

— Plus ou moins… Je veux te voir aussi…

— Tu en as marre de l'autre idiot ?

À la question, Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke. Celui-ci sentit le regard de son amant sur lui, il arrêta sa lecture et dit :

— Quoi ?

— L'autre idiot me satisfait pleinement, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

— Ce connard parle de moi ?

— Mais non, fit Naruto.

— Dis-lui qu'il me manque aussi, renchérit Gaara.

— Tu lui manques apparemment.

— Eh bien pas à moi, lança Sasuke en reprenant sa lecture.

— Alors, tu viens quand ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais…

— Tu es obligé de le faire.

— Je vais y réfléchir. Je dois te laisser, ma sœur m'attend pour l'entrainement.

— Embrasse-la de ma part et à très vite.

— Compte sur moi. Bonne nuit.

— À toi aussi.

Naruto raccrocha, puis il porta son regard sur l'écran du téléphone. Dans un murmure, il dit :

— Sasuke.

— Hm ?

— Je veux mon verre d'eau.

— Hein ! Et si je tombe sur ton père ? Ou pire… Kyosuke-san ?

— Pourquoi « pire » ?

— Parce qu'il peut faire peur…

— Va me chercher mon verre.

— Cruel ! répliqua-t-il en se levant.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Chez les Hyuuga.**_

Hinata soupira une énième fois et se réinstalla sur son lit. Elle porta son regard sur le réveil et remarqua qu'il serait bientôt vingt-trois heures. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire les mêmes gestes.

Elle se leva, soupira et, pour finir, regagna son lit.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se décider d'aller voir Neji. Pourtant, ce soir, c'était le soir ou jamais, puisque son père et son oncle étaient partis pour un voyage d'affaires. Si elle voulait voir son petit ami seul à seul, c'était le moment ou jamais. Cependant, son imagination lui jouait des tours et elle n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Elle se sentait prête pour aller de l'avant, mais le penser était une chose et agir était une tout autre…

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle s'apprêta à retirer son kimono quand sa sœur fit son apparition.

— Ha… Hana-chan !

— Neesan', je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

— Pourtant, cela te va si bien, répondit Hinata avec un sourire tendre.

— Si tu le dis… Je viens de finir mon entrainement. Si tu veux aller voir Neji-niisama, c'est le moment.

— Quoi ? s'exclama l'ainée, gênée. Pour… Pourquoi j'irai le voir ? s'enquit-elle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux.

— Ah bon, je le croyais… Je vais lui dire que tu ne viens plus alors, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Non ! Attends !

— Quoi ?

— J'irai… j'irai lui dire moi-même …

— Je vois… Tu vas aller le voir pour lui dire que tu ne viens plus ?

Plus rouge que jamais, Hinata se contenta de quitter sa chambre d'un pas décidé.

— Il est toujours au dojo, lui cria-t-elle.

Hinata vérifia que sa gouvernante n'était pas dans les parages et se hâta de prendre la direction de la maison secondaire.

— Hanabi-oujosama ? Que faites-vous ici ? lança ladite gouvernante en pénétrant dans la chambre.

— Tanaka-san, merci pour le dîner, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

— À quoi vous jouez ? Cette mine candide ne marche pas avec moi. Où est votre sœur ?

Calmement, la jeune fille répondit:

— Elle a un contrôle important demain, elle est allée voir Neji-niisama pour demander quelques explications. Je comptais les rejoindre bientôt.

— Elle aurait pu me le dire…, marmonna la vieille dame.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils ne seront pas seuls bien longtemps, la rassura Hanabi.

— Hm…

— Bon, j'y vais.

Et elle sortit.

Hinata tenta de courir dans le silence de la nuit, mais les pans serrés du kimono l'empêchaient de se mouvoir correctement. Étrangement, elle avait hâte de le rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais toute la soirée durant, elle n'avait souhaité qu'une chose. Être avec lui.

Était-ce à cause de son rêve ? Sa prise de conscience qu'elle voulait avoir plus ? Pourtant, bien qu'elle se sente prête, une sensation de crainte la chainait. Si Hanabi n'avait pas été là, elle était sûre qu'elle serait encore dans sa chambre, totalement indécise et frustrée.

Enfin arrivée à destination, d'un geste lent, elle fit coulisser la porte du dojo et le vit.

Il était là, se déplaçant dans la grande pièce, son _shinai_ fendant l'air dans un bruit sourd. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, lui donnant un aspect si gracieux... Elle aimait le voir ainsi.

Elle était appuyée contre la porte avec tellement d'attention qu'elle ne put se reprendre quand celle-ci se déroba sous son poids. Avec un léger cri, elle tomba à genou, ce qui interpella Neji.

— Hinata…

— Bon… Bonsoir…

Neji accourut vers elle et l'aida à se relever. D'une voix calme, il demanda :

— Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je… Hanabi m'a dit que…

— Quoi ?

_« Quelle idiote je fais…»_

— Non rien… Est-ce que je peux rester et te regarder ?

— Je…

_« Ah, Non… Pas maintenant… »_

— Je ne peux pas ?

_« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là… »_

_« Trop tard… »_

— Si… Tu aurais dû venir t'entrainer avec nous tout à l'heure, fit-il en l'invitant à entrer, puis il referma la porte et la rejoignit.

— Je ne me sentais pas bien…

_« Et bien maintenant, c'est moi… »_

Neji sentit que ce soir, quelque chose d'important allait se produire et… Cette idée l'effrayait.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà…

Dans le prochain, un lemon comment dire ? Normal ?

Bref, un le mon quoi…

A bientôt,

Kain


	30. Chapter 29

_**Merci à**_ : li-san, **Yukimai-chan**, jessi023, **Mariko89**, miki-chan, **SunshineO**, melissa, **doudou352** et yamashita6.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

Voici la suite.

Comme vous vous en doutez, le couple qui est mis en avant ici c'est : Neji et Hinata. J'espère avoir réussi ce lemon… si je ne lisais pas les harlequins je me demande à quoi ça ressemblerai…

Il y a aussi du Shika/Kiba.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez un petit aperçu de leur dimanche prochainement. Ce sera en flash back je pense ^^

Sinon que dire, bonne lecture et à bientôt.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 29

* * *

_**Chez les Hyuuga.**_

_« Pas bon, pas bon… »_

Neji suspendit son geste et, lentement, tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle semblait n'avoir pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Son regard l'avait transpercé pendant ces longues dix minutes. Comment pouvait-il être si précis ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais pendant tout le long de ce laps de temps, il avait eu l'impression que le monde tournait au ralenti. Ses mouvements étaient devenus moins appliqués et archaïques. C'était comme s'il était un simple néophyte avec son premier _shinai (5) _entre les mains. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus et encore moins sa tête.

Il était totalement perdu. Et au stade où évoluaient les choses, il ferait mieux d'arrêter.

Il détourna les yeux et soupira.

— Neji-san, tout va bien ?

_« Comment ça pourrait… ? »_

Hinata se leva et d'un pas lent, s'avança vers son petit ami. D'un geste doux, elle posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et murmura :

— Neji-san ?

La voix à seulement quelques centimètres de lui fit parcourir dans tout son être une étrange et grisante sensation.

— Je… Je vais bien, fit-il en s'écartant un peu.

— Mais…

— Je vais prendre une douche, la coupa-t-il en s'éloignant précipitamment.

— Neji-san ! Attends !

La jeune fille avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec émotion.

— Hinata, tu devrais rentrer.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Si tu restes, je doute de pouvoir me contrôler davantage.

Hinata combla les quelques pas qui les séparaient et, doucement, posa sa tête sur le dos de son compagnon. À ce nouveau contact, Neji se figea.

— Et… Et si je ne voulais pas ?

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…, souffla le brun en serrant les mains.

— Bien au contraire.

— Arrête, je t'en prie.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux.

— Neji-san, on est ensemble depuis combien de temps, maintenant ? lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

— Officiellement ?

Un rire léger se fit entendre. Hinata entoura Neji de ses bras et dit :

— Ca ne compte pas ça.

— Hm… On s'est connu à huit ans et, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu as toujours été près de moi. Si je devais te donner un chiffre précis, tu risquerais de rire…

— Non…

Neji ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs le submerger. Et d'une voix lointaine, il dit :

— Je crois bien que je t'ai aimé dès cet instant là. Pour moi, cela fait neuf ans. Cela te semble la bonne réponse ?

— Neji-san…

_« Merde… Je sens sa poitrine contre mon dos… Pas bon, pas bon… »_

— Hinata, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Elle s'écarta légèrement, puis d'un mouvement lent, laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et abandonna à regret celui de Neji. Face à la disparition soudaine de ce contact chaud et doux contre lui, il se tourna vers elle et tenta de déchiffrer l'expression que celle-ci arborait.

— Hinata ?

— Je voulais être près de toi… Je voulais te sentir contre moi… Je voulais m'abandonner dans tes bras… Je voulais être touchée par toi… Je voulais être aimée par toi… Je voulais…

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de finir que Neji l'enlaça. Il la garda contre lui un long moment, tentant de réprouver ce sentiment qu'il avait scellé en lui depuis tellement longtemps. Il la désirait. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Cependant, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il était toujours parvenu à réprimer cette envie. Parfois, le désir le saisissait si fortement qu'il était obligé de rester sous l'eau froide pendant un temps qui lui semblait infini. Mais à certains moments, il ne pouvait pas résister et se laissait aller dans son désir solitaire. L'instant de plaisir passé, une honte sans commune mesure s'emparait alors de lui.

À ces occasions-là, il se détestait.

Pourtant, ce soir, elle était là bien contre lui, ne réclamant qu'une chose : être aimée par lui.

Pouvait-il succomber ?

Avait-il le droit ?

— Neji-san…

Sa voix était comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.

— Neji-san, on a attendu assez longtemps. Tu ne penses pas ?

Ses paroles si tentatrices mirent fin à ses questions.

— Oui…

Se mordant les lèvres pour vérifier qu'il était bien éveillé et non en plein rêve, Neji fit glisser le _haori (1)_ le long du corps de la jeune fille. Il dénoua l'_obi (2)_ qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre le premier vêtement. Avec des gestes lents, il ouvrit les pans du _kimono_ qui rejoignit très vite les autres.

— Qu'est-ce…

Elle ne portait pas les sous-vêtements (3) qui devait se trouver sous le _kimono_…

— J'ai… J'ai pensé qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire que je porte le reste…

— Ça… Ça veut dire que tu y pensais depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-il incrédule.

Gênée, la jeune fille détourna le regard.

— Pas… Pas vraiment… Je les ai juste enlevés après le dîner. Et j'ai gardé que le _hadajuban (3)…_

À travers la veste en coton blanc, il apercevait son soutien-gorge. Il était bleu… Il pouvait en être sur. Sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, son regard s'aventura plus bas, mais, très vite, il se reprit.

— Hinata…

— Neji-san, aime-moi.

Sa gorge se noua sous l'effet des paroles de sa compagne et, de désir, il lui prit les lèvres pour un baiser fou, bouleversant, où sa bouche épousait le contour des lèvres de sa très jeune fiancée. Lentement, ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol. Dans un mouvement fluide, il étala le kimono et fit se coucher la jeune fille sur lui. Leur baiser ne cessait pas, cependant il se força à ralentir, à l'embrasser plus légèrement, pressant ses lèvres par petits coups tout en lui caressant la nuque avec sensualité. Il parcourut du bout de la langue le creux frémissant, s'y insinuant par la caresse et, quand elle l'invita à entrer, pour mieux approfondir leur baiser, il l'enserra possessivement. Sans cesser leur baiser, il enleva son _keiko-gi_ (4) et le jeta au loin. Il dénoua la ceinture de son _hakama_ (4) et reprit sa tâche première.

Instinctivement, Hinata roula entre ses bras. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces et colla ses hanches aux siennes. Au contact inattendu de son membre dur, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il la réconforta en lui parcourant le dos d'une caresse amoureuse, la maintenant contre lui avec douceur et fermeté. Elle se calma très vite, mais dès que les mains de Neji prirent une toute autre direction, celle de ses seins, elle eut un sursaut et se crispa. Le baiser cessa et le brun s'écarta à regret. Il plongea son regard dans la clarté unique de ses yeux et dit :

— N'aie pas peur.

— Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas mal, ta douceur se reflète dans tes gestes et tes yeux. J'ai confiance en toi, fit-elle avec un sourire. C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que tu me touches ainsi et surtout que tu me regardes ainsi, ajouta-t-elle en détournant le regard. Tes mains, bien qu'elles soient habituées à tenir un _shinai (5), _elles sont si douces, conclut-elle en fixant son regard.

— Hinata…

Les paroles qu'elles venaient de prononcer avec tant de tendresse le touchèrent profondément. Il s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche avec une frénésie soudaine. Elle répondit à sa passion, l'accueillant, se donnant, le retenant contre elle pour cette étreinte passionnée. Neji fit glisser la main vers son flanc, d'où il remonta vers le sein. Quand il en toucha la pointe du pouce, elle se durcit fièrement. Il se mit à parsemer des baisers ici et là sur les tempes, le nez, les joues, au cou… Il lui passa la langue au creux de l'oreille, caresse si soudaine et sensuelle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se coller davantage contre lui. Quand Neji s'empara de la chair tendre du lobe de son oreille, elle émit une plainte profonde de désir.

Dans une exquise aventure sensuelle, la bouche suivit le cou, puis les seins dont il fit durcir les tétons, l'affolant par tous les moyens. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour mieux s'offrir, et la sensation qu'elle éprouva lui arracha un cri. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça et le manifester ainsi était pour elle la seule manière de réagir. Elle se tordit. Puis vint le tour de son ventre plat, les flancs qu'il pétrissait inlassablement. D'un mouvement furtif, il lui retira son sous-vêtement.

À cet instant, Hinata perçut son regard et sut qu'il prenait soin d'elle, s'acharnant à l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier ce moment tant redouté.

Hinata découvrait son corps ; il était en feu et les vagues de plaisir la submergeaient totalement. Elle voulait lui faire du bien aussi, elle voulait l'entendre gémir son nom… Et quand il chuchota _'Embrasse-moi, chérie.'_, elle vint à l'assaut de ses lèvres sans hésiter, lui prenant la nuque entre les mains et glissant à son tour le bout de la langue le long de sa bouche pour qu'il s'ouvre à elle en une étreinte qui le fit suffoquer.

Sous la pression, il bascula sur leur lit de fortune, Hinata s'accouda au-dessus de lui, le poursuivant de petits baisers sur son cou, sa clavicule, son torse. Elle déposa les lèvres sur l'un des tétons qui pointaient tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient ici et là sur lui. Le cœur de Neji battait à coups redoublés. Pour la première fois, elle goutait à sa peau, douce comme du satin et ayant un goût qui la grisait. Sans cesser d'agacer le téton de son amant avec un plaisir certain, celui-ci, sous le coup de plaisir, lui pétrissait la chevelure à pleines mains. Quand elle voulut descendre plus bas, Neji l'arrêta ; il la ramena vers lui et d'un même mouvement, la renversa puis se retrouva sur elle.

À nouveau, il conquit sa bouche. À nouveau, sa main descendit… Les hanches, les cuisses, son bas ventre, puis plus bas. À nouveau, Hinata se rebiffa, fermant les jambes.

Rendu fou par l'effort, Neji n'osa plus bouger.

— N'aie pas peur de moi, amour, la réconforta-t-il pour mieux reprendre ses explorations. De ses caresses intimes, il sondait du doigt sa chaleur humide où il voulait tant s'enfoncer.

C'était pourtant la première fois pour lui, comme pour elle. Pourtant, il parvenait à savoir comment lui faire du bien, comment la rassurer, comment l'aimer… Tous ses rêves devenaient enfin réalité.

Il l'aimait.

Il la désirait.

Et ce soir…

Tous ses doutes et questions n'avaient plus leur place. En cet instant précis, il n'y avait que lui et elle.

Hinata hésita, puis se détendit, ouvrant délicieusement les cuisses. Elle refermait les yeux, cachant son visage en feu contre son torse, se laissant pénétrer doucement du bout du doigt. Enflammé de désir, effrayé d'avoir à la blesser, Neji laissa son _hakama_ glisser le long de ses cuisses, puis lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Son membre vibrait voluptueusement à l'entrée de son corps si frêle et petit.

— Hinata…

Au son de sa voix, elle comprit ce qui allait se passer. Son souffle se fit haletant, mais au lieu d'émettre un mouvement de recul, elle ancra son regard dans celui de son fiancé pour y puiser le réconfort avant la souffrance. Lentement, il osa enfin s'aventurer en son sein. À longs coups de reins, alternant avec des furtifs, il se glissa en elle, touchant le contre de ce corps chaud qui s'ouvrait à son passage, sentant enfin l'obstacle qu'il ne pourrait franchir que par la force, il s'arrêta un très court moment. Il savait qu'il lui ferait mal, mais malheureusement, cette souffrance était nécessaire s'il voulait aller de l'avant. Il lui souleva les hanches, se retira presque et la bouche sur sa bouche, il lui demanda pardon, puis l'emprisonnant contre lui, il s'élança… Elle se cambra, poussa un cri de souffrance qui le déchira, mais pas un instant elle ne tenta de le repousser. Elle écoutait, s'abreuvait au contraire, serrée contre son torse finement musclé, des mots d'amour qu'il lui murmurait.

— Ne… Neji-san, souffla la jeune fille, enfin.

— Je suis désolé… La douleur va disparaitre…

— Oui…, fit-elle des fines larmes coulant de ses yeux.

— Hinata, je peux bouger ?

— Oui…, répondit-elle, puisque la souffrance s'estompait. Et puis, je n'ai pas eu si mal, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il fallait que ce soit elle qui le rassure ! Neji n'en revenait pas.

La peur qui le retenait et la frustration accumulée depuis tant d'années volèrent en éclat en cet instant précis. Il se mit à bouger en elle avec lenteur, avançant délicatement pour se retirer et revenir, se délectant de celle qui accompagnait instinctivement le mouvement. Accrochée à son dos, Hinata cherchait désespérément à le rejoindre, tremblante sous les poussées cadencées de son corps. Le désir l'envahit soudain, de l'intérieur, irrépressible. Le désir si longtemps retenu monta en brèves décharges furtives qui l'assaillaient.

— Ne te retiens pas, mon amour, dit Neji crispé par l'effort qu'il fournissait pour rester maitre de lui. Abandonne-toi à moi… Au plaisir qu'on partage en cet instant.

De plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus vigoureux.

Leur étreinte se transforma en une danse sensuelle et passionnée.

Le bonheur éclata, parcourant les veines de Hinata, secouant son corps de spasmes et elle cria de plaisir. Neji s'enfonça en elle avec une farouche violence. Son plaisir menaça d'exploser dans sa chaleur accueillante.

— … En moi… Viens en moi.

— N… Non…

— Ne t'inquiète… Pas…, murmura-t-elle. Tu peux…

Cette voix si grisante fit céder tous ses efforts. Il lui prit les lèvres, d'un baiser profond et dur, bougea avec frénésie en elle puis, dans un ultime mouvement de va-et-vient, se répandit à l'intérieur de sa chaleur si accueillante.

Totalement épuisé, il roula sur le côté, la tenant dans ses bras ; Hinata remonta lentement des profondeurs du doux rêve où il l'avait emmenée et se retrouva au chaud dans ses bras rassurants. C'était là sa place, elle en était certaine maintenant.

**oOoOoOo**

Neji fixa le kimono de sa compagne. La preuve de leur étreinte était bien visible… Il ne parvenait pas à la quitter des yeux. Il était bien trop tard pour se poser des questions, cependant, comme hypnotisé, il n'arrivait pas à s'en soustraire.

— Neji-san ?

À l'appel de son nom, il se tourna vers la jeune fille et fut saisi par ce qu'elle dégageait.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Très bien, fit-elle avec un sourire. Merci pour les vêtements.

Elle portait l'un de ses uniformes d'entrainement. Il lui aurait été impossible de remettre son kimono…

— Heureusement qu'il y a des douches dans le dojo, reprit-elle en s'agenouillant pour ramasser son vêtement.

— Attends, laisse, je vais le prendre.

— Mais…

— Si Tanaka-san te voit avec, elle voudra le laver elle-même…

— Hm… Neji-san ?

— Oui ?

— Tu… J'étais si mauvaise ? s'enquit-elle en détournant le regard.

— Quoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle et, du bout des doigts, lui souleva le visage.

— Absolument pas. Au contraire, je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux pour notre première étreinte.

— Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

— Je m'en veux…

— De quoi ?

— De m'être laissé aller… Tu mérites mieux que ça ! Lança-t-il en désignant la pièce.

Touchée par ses mots, elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

— Tu te trompes, cela me suffit largement. Peu m'importe où, tant que tu es là.

— Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis…, dit-il en l'attirant à lui. Merci, ajouta-t-il en la serrant davantage.

Après un moment, ils se décidèrent à quitter le dojo et à rejoindre la chambre de Neji. À leur entrée, ils découvrirent une jeune fille passablement énervée.

— Vous êtes en retard ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

— Hanabi ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Neji en fermant la porte derrière lui.

— Alors Neesan', tu es allé dire à Neji-niisama que tu ne venais plus ?

— Hana-chan !

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en fixant sa sœur. Tu t'es entrainée ?

— Qu… Je…

Gênée au plus haut point, Hinata ne sut où mettre.

— Hanabi, laisse ta sœur tranquille, intervint Neji.

— Je devrais rentrer, murmura la jeune fille.

— Attends, je te raccompagne, fit-il.

— Non !

— Mais…

— Si Tanaka-san te voit revenir seul avec elle, père l'apprendrait, le coupa Hanabi. Je vais le faire.

— Neji-san, bonne nuit, lança Hinata en lui portant un regard lourd de sens.

— Bonne nuit, répondit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille sortit, sa sœur à sa suite. La porte se ferma, mais se rouvrit tout aussi vite.

— J'espère que tu as pris soin de ma sœur.

Avec un sourire, elle repartit.

— Hana-chan ! Tu faisais quoi ?

— J'ai oublié les notes, fit-elle en portant les cahiers à la hauteur de ses yeux.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Tu verras ça, assura la jeune fille en prenant la direction de la maison principale.

Et elle avait raison…

À peine avaient-elles mis les pieds chez elles que la gouvernante les accueillit. Si Hanabi n'avait pas été là, Hinata se serait sûrement fait prendre. Étant une piètre menteuse, elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire ou faire.

Décidément, on se demandait qui était l'ainée…

Ce soir… Elle avait fait l'amour avec Neji. Ce soir, son rêve était devenu réalité. Ce soir, elle sut dire ce qu'elle voulait et aller de l'avant. Ce soir, son monde était devenu plus grand.

Elle se sentait si bien, si heureuse…

Et finalement, si elle s'était décidée, c'était grâce à « elle ».

— Hana-chan.

— Hm ?

— Je t'adore ! Lança Hinata en l'enlaçant.

— Neesan' ! Lâche-moi…

— Non ! Je te garde contre moi.

— Arrête…

_« Eh bien… Il lui suffit de peu pour être heureuse… Mais bon… Je suppose que je peux la laisser en profiter un peu… »_

— Neesan', je suis contente pour toi, murmura-t-elle d'un air absent.

— Quoi ?

— Rien…

— Mais je n'ai rien entendu… Allez…

— Oublie ça… Arrête de te frotter contre moi comme ça, c'est gênant !

**oOoOoOo**

_**Le lendemain, chez les Nara.**_

— Shi-chan, tu es sûr ?

— Pour la énième fois, oui !

— Mais…

Kiba se trouvait devant la maison, hésitant et surtout inquiet. Depuis le coup de téléphone de la veille au soir de Shikamaru, il ne tenait plus en place. Quand il lui avait appris que sa discussion avec sa mère avait finalement eu lieu, il n'avait pas pu contenir sa joie. Il aurait aimé être près de lui pour le serrer contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Cette nouvelle l'avait tellement ravi qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la suite de la conversation… Il avait répondu « oui » sans réfléchir, et le voici devant cette grande maison plus nerveux que jamais.

— Tu viens ? s'enquit Shikamaru.

— O… Oui… répondit-il.

Ils gagnèrent le jardin et avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Arrivé devant celle-ci, Kiba arrêta la main qui s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte et dit :

— Je peux t'embrasser ?

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Pour me donner du courage, répondit simplement Kiba.

— Arrête tes bêti…

Kiba l'attira à lui et déposa sa tête au creux de son épaule. De ses lèvres, il déposa des furtifs baisers tout en laissant ses mains aller et venir sur le corps de son amant.

— Kiba…, fit-il dans un soupir.

D'un geste calculé, Kiba le fit pivoter vers son visage et lentement, il captura ses lèvres. Ce n'était ni le bon moment, ni le lieu pour faire ça. Pourtant, Shikamaru se laissa faire. Il apprécia cette étreinte à sa juste valeur en invitant son ami à aller plus loin dans son exploration. La langue rencontra sa sœur et une danse érotique débuta. Ce n'était plus un simple baiser, mais un voyage vers une destination quelque peu oubliée. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se caresser, s'embrasser ainsi… Pourtant, ils devraient s'arrêter, en cette fin de journée, devant la porte de la maison, exposés aux regards… Ils étaient inconscients… Kiba gémissait de plaisir, et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que cela dure encore un long moment.

Cependant, toute bonne chose avait une fin et celle-ci se fit d'une façon brutale.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter les deux amants.

— Pa… Papa !

— Dites, vous pensiez entrer quand ?

— Je… Pardon…, balbutia Shikamaru en prenant les devants.

— C'est bien la première fois que je vois mon fils incapable de répondre…, lança Shikaku en suivant du regard la retraite de l'adolescent.

— C'est surprenant, oui…, répondit Kiba.

— Hm… Tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte ?

— Je…

— Tu sais, ma femme ne va pas te manger.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Mm… Non ! Elle peut être effrayante parfois… Courage, Kiba-kun !

Aux paroles de Shikaku, Kiba fit un mouvement de recul, ne voulant qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui.

— Shikaku-san ! Tu peux arrêter tes bêtises, tu lui fais peur, fit la mère.

— Mais c'est vrai ! répliqua l'homme.

— Tais-toi !

Yoshino attrapa son mari par l'oreille et le tira à l'intérieur et d'une voix douce elle dit :

— Kiba-kun, bienvenue à la maison.

Au sourire qu'elle lui présenta, le brun ne put qu'y répondre.

— Merci.

**oOoOoOo**

Finalement, le dîner s'était bien déroulé. Yoshino avait été plus chaleureuse et prévenante qu'avant, ce qui toucha Kiba au plus haut point. Il se sentait accepté ; ou plutôt, sa relation avec Shikamaru l'était. Et cela rendait plus heureux que jamais.

Après le repas, Shikamaru l'avait conduit à sa chambre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler un peu plus avec la mère de celui-ci, surtout qu'elle avait commencé à lui montrer l'un des albums de photos de son amant étant encore petit garçon. Il était adorable avec sa petite mine sérieuse et légèrement contrariée. Kiba aurait voulu les prendre et en faire des doubles tellement il était conquis. Et depuis qu'il avait gagné la chambre, il se sentait transporté vers un tout autre monde. Les choses s'arrangeaient et allaient dans le bon sens.

Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

— Enlève-moi ce sourire idiot de ton visage !

— Hein ? Tu parles de quoi ? demanda Kiba avec un large sourire.

— Je parle de ça ! répliqua Shikamaru en tirant sur les joues de son ami.

— Arrêfe… Ca fait mal…

— Idiot ! Tu ne devrais pas être si heureux…, fit-il en le lâchant. Dire qu'on a perdu une journée, murmura-t-il en faisant référence à leur week-end.

—Tu as l'air plus déçu que moi, dit Kiba en se massant les joues.

— Pas toi ?

— Je te mentirais si je disais non, mais je t'avoue que ta relation avec ta mère m'importe plus, répondit-il en prenant la main de son compagnon. Et puis, j'ai pu te voir avec ton petit uniforme de maternelle, trop mignon !

— Tais-toi ! répliqua le brun gêné.

— Shi-chan.

— Quoi ?

— Tu crois que ta mère me laisserait dormir ici ?

— Tu rêves !

— Ouais… Tu as raison.

— Dis…

— Oui ?

Shikamaru porta son regard sur le _kifu_ de la dernière partie qu'il avait disputé et fit :

— Comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère ?

— Ma mère ?

— Eh bien oui. Tu as dit que tu lui en parlerais, précisa-t-il sans quitter la feuille des yeux.

— Ah ! Ca va.

— Et c'est tout ? répliqua-t-il en tournant la tête vers Kiba.

— Ben ouais… Tu espérais quoi d'autre ?

— Je ne sais pas, moi ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'elle l'a accepté si facilement ?

— Eh ben… C'est plus ou moins ça, répondit le brun.

— Je vois, dit-il en reprenant sa lecture.

Avec un léger soupir, Kiba reprit :

— Elle le savait déjà.

— Quoi ?

— Mes sœurs lui ont expliqué dans les grandes lignes, mais apparemment, elle le savait depuis pratiquement le début.

— Depuis le début… Je vois, murmura-t-il. Je suis rassuré.

— De ?

— Que ta relation avec ta famille…

— Oublie tout ça, le coupa-t-il.

Kiba laissa sa tête tomber tout doucement sur l'épaule de son ami et ferma les yeux. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement entre ceux de Shikamaru pour approfondir leur contact sur la main si fine et gracieuse de celui-ci. Il aimait ses mains et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les caresser et de les embrasser. Cependant, cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de les tenir contre lui et de les chérir. Il n'y avait pas que cela ; ses lèvres, sa peau, son souffle, son regard si amoureux qui se posait parfois sur lui… Il y avait tant de choses… Mais à partir de ce soir, tout lui serait possible. Du moins en théorie…

Il serra davantage la main de Shikamaru dans la sienne et, d'une infinie douceur, déposa un baiser au cou de celui-ci. La légère caresse se transforma lentement en une aventure plus poussée et humide. Il captura sa chair et se mit à la mordiller, la lécher et pour finir la sucer.

— Ki… Kiba… Arrête…

Il le devait, mais il ne parvenait pas à cesser son geste. Cette peau si délicieuse l'appelait et les gémissements de Shikamaru ne faisaient qu'accroitre son envie de continuer.

— Je… Vais avoir une marque, idiot… Ah… Kiba, s'il te… Plait…

Cette plainte ne fit qu'attiser son désir.

D'un mouvement brusque, il bascula son ami sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Quand leurs membres se rencontrèrent, Shikamaru ne put se contrôler et gémit plus fort.

— On peut…

— Non ! le coupa-t-il.

— Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais demander…, dit Kiba en amorçant un mouvement vers les lèvres de son amant.

— Je te connais bien assez… Pour…

Kiba scella les derniers mots de Shikamaru avec sa bouche et se mit à l'embrasser avec une infinie douceur. Lentement, paresseusement, Kiba captura les lèvres de son compagnon avec les siennes. Il voulait prendre son temps et profiter de ce petit moment le plus longtemps possible. L'une de ses mains se fraya un chemin sous la chemise de Shikamaru puis prit la direction du flanc, avec une caresse calculée. Il continua son ascension pour conquérir le torse de celui-ci. Avec le bout des doigts, il se mit à titiller l'un des tétons qui durcissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il le caressait. Le gémissement étouffé du joueur de shōgi était un son des plus mélodieux aux oreilles de Kiba. Quand sa langue rencontra sa jumelle, le désir ne fit que croitre. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine. Ils se cherchèrent frénétiquement, pour se retrouver finalement et se gouter avec passion.

— J'ai envie de toi, murmura Kiba en rompant leur baiser.

Shikamaru se passa la main dans les cheveux et fit :

— Tu agis toujours d'une façon stupide…

— Ah, oui ? s'enquit-il en remontant la chemise de Shikamaru.

Il prit entre ses lèvres le téton qu'il était en train de chatouiller et se mit à le lécher, à le mordiller et à le sucer…

— Arrête ça… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lança-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

— Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne suis pas une fi…

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme tel, le coupa-t-il, comprenant le sens des paroles de son ami. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une zone plutôt sensible, ajouta-t-il en passant son index sur le bout de chair rosi.

— Stop… Je ne veux pas que ma mère nous surprenne encore.

Aux mots prononcés par son compagnon, Kiba cessa tout mouvement. Il s'écarta à regret et dans un geste las, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

— Tu as raison…

Il quitta le lit et rajusta ses vêtements. En le voyant faire, Shikamaru se redressa et fit :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

— Mais pourquoi ? Il est encore tôt.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi… Shi-chan, je t'aime et je te désire à tel point que je serai capable de te prendre sur le champ.

— Tu crois que je ne ressens pas la même chose ? Cela fait des semaines qu'on ne l'a pas fait, et j'y pense à chaque fois que je me mets au lit…

Kiba s'imprégnait de chaque mot prononcé par son ami. L'entendre dire qu'il le désirait autant lui procurait un sentiment étrange… Comme si son égo s'en trouvait flatté. Il aimait cette sensation. Shikamaru pensait à lui toutes les nuits et peut-être même plus… Il se demanda alors s'il s'abandonnait au plaisir solitaire… Se touchait-il en pensant à lui ? Gémissait-il son nom dans le silence de la nuit ?

Il voulait le savoir.

— Shi-chan, est-ce que tu te caresses en pensant à moi pendant ces nuits ?

— Quoi ?

Shikamaru était du genre calme, posé ; une personne difficile à perturber. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, il était gêné de telle façon que ses oreilles étaient rouges, ses joues l'étaient tout autant, et sans parler de sa capacité à parler qu'il semblait avoir oublié…

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'enquit-il d'une voix plus assurée.

— Est-ce que tu imagines mes mains sur toi, parcourant ton corps lentement, te caressant avec gourmandise ? Ma bouche prenant ton sexe dur et chaud, mes doigts allant et venant en toi... Mon souffle contre toi…. Tes gémissements de plaisir quand je m'enfonce en toi… Ton cri quand je touche cette zone sensible… Ton regard éperdu dans les profondeurs de la jouissance quand tu exploses en…

Soudain, venant de nulle part, un coussin valsa au loin dans la chambre pour finir sa course sur le visage de Kiba.

— Je te trouve bien loquace ce soir, lança-t-il passablement contrarié.

Du bout du doigt, Shikamaru souleva le menton de son amant et ajouta :

— Alors, tu disais quoi déjà ? demanda-t-il, le regard soudain froid.

Amusé par sa réaction, Kiba lui attrapa la main et fit :

— Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade… Parler de tout et de rien, se faire confiance, partager des choses, c'est ce qu'on a fait depuis ces derniers mois, non ?

— Arrête ça.

— Pourquoi ? Ca te gêne tellement d'admettre que ces magnifiques mains arrivent à te donner du plaisir par le simple fait de penser à moi ? demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les fins doigts de son ami.

— Tais-toi !

— Moi je n'ai pas honte de te le dire, je jouis en prononçant ton nom chaque nuit tant tu me manques.

— Kiba…

— Je rêve de toi.

— Kiba…

— Parfois, je te prends en douceur et tu réclames plus.

— Kiba…

— Et d'autres, je ne peux m'empêcher de te pénétrer de force ; tes larmes, tes gémissements de douleur ne font qu'augmenter mon désir pour toi.

— Ki…

— Mais, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. On a évolué, et on continuera d'évoluer. Donc, ne me cache rien, du moins pas ce genre de choses.

Lentement, Shikamaru laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Kiba. Ses mots l'avaient pénétré au plus profond de son être. Il pensait que le fait de lui avouer ses sentiments suffirait, mais finalement, il avait été bien naïf de croire ça. Mais, il était comme il était, il ne pouvait pas changer son caractère, ni sa personnalité. Cependant, il pouvait…

Évoluer…

— Oui…, murmura-t-il.

— Qu… Ah ! Shi-chan…

Tout en l'entourant de ses bras, Shikamaru continua :

— Quand je prends mon bain… Quand arrive la nuit… Je sens tes mains sur moi, ton souffle contre ma peau, ton odeur tellement réelle m'enivre…

— À ce point ?

— La ferme !

Dans un rire amusé, Kiba répondit enfin à son étreinte et souffla :

— Je t'adore ! fit-il en entourant le visage de son amant de ses mains.

— Idiot…

Ses lèvres prirent une nouvelle fois celles de Shikamaru. Un baiser léger et doux.

— À demain, murmura-t-il en s'écartant.

— Attends, je vais faire un bout de chemin avec toi.

— Non, pas la peine.

— Tu…

— Dors bien.

Après un dernier regard, il quitta la pièce.

Kiba prit la direction du salon dans l'intention de dire au revoir aux parents de son ami, quand soudain la mère de celui-ci se matérialisa devant lui. Elle tenait un bol de céréales dans la main et semblait être dans un autre monde. Quand elle remarqua la présence de l'adolescent, elle marqua l'arrêt et sourit.

— J'ai eu un petit creux, précisa-t-elle remarquant le regard de Kiba sur son bol. D'ailleurs, cela m'arrive assez souvent ces derniers temps…

— Je vois, se contenta de répondre Kiba.

— Tu rentres déjà ?

— Je… Oui. Merci de m'avoir invité, ça m'a vraiment touché, fit-il en s'inclinant.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, et redresse-toi !

— Yoshino-san…

— Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, on sera ravis de t'accueillir.

Touché par ses mots, Kiba se sentit plus heureux que jamais.

— Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit.

— Oui, bonne nuit.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il porta son regard sur le ciel sombre de la nuit et remarqua l'absence de la lune.

— Aucune étoile non plus…

Il sourit et prit le chemin de retour.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Quelque part en ville.**_

Cela faisait deux heures.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils arpentaient la ville de magasin en magasin.

Pourquoi lui ?

Il n'était pourtant pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour ce genre d'exercice et pourtant… Elle était venue le chercher à son appartement et, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé dehors.

Aujourd'hui, il aurait dû passer sa journée à préparer les cours de la prochaine quinzaine, mais sans compter sur la surcharge étonnante d'énergie de son amie. Dans son état, elle devrait avoir du mal à se déplacer et encore moins à courir faire les magasins… Et pourtant, les voici dans leur cinquième magasin pour vêtements d'enfant et encore une fois, tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. C'était si surprenant de voir un homme dans ce genre de lieu ?

— Kurenai.

— Hmm ?

— Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

— Ça se voit non ?

— Non, je ne parle pas de ça ! fit-il en reposant une adorable paire de chaussures qu'il était en train d'admirer.

— Quoi alors ?

— C'est ton mari qui est censé t'accompagner…, répondit-il sans quitter des yeux les petits souliers.

— Tu le vois ici, toi ? Il ne supporterait pas tous ces regards posés sur lui et encore moins l'ambiance qui règne ici… Du coup…

— J'étais le parfait pigeon ? la coupa-t-il.

— Bien sûr que non ! Je m'amuse bien plus avec toi qu'avec l'autre idiot que ne tient pas une seconde en place. Tu t'ennuies, c'est ça ?

— Non…, murmura-t-il mécontent de la réalité de la chose.

— Alors, tout va bien ! répliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire. Oh, regarde !

Elle s'était dirigée vers les rayons vêtements. Et encore une fois, il se voyait entrainé malgré lui dans l'univers de cette future maman. Étaient-elles toutes comme ça ? Il en doutait… Cependant, bien qu'il tente de faire voir le contraire, il était heureux d'être ici.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait certainement pas l'occasion de vivre un tel moment par lui-même… Alors, même s'il ne l'exprimait pas par des mots, il se sentait réellement bien. Faire les achats pour cet enfant qui verrait bientôt le jour lui permettait de caresser du bout des doigts cet instant si particulier et unique pour un homme.

Ce serait en tant que parrain, mais pour lui cela représenterait bien plus que ça.

Alors, il allait en profiter comme il se devait et il espérait qu'un jour peut-être…

Eux aussi, ils pourraient…

Oui… Un jour…

— I-chan !

La voix calme et posée de son amie le ramena au moment présent. Il se hâta de la rejoindre et la vit lui sourire.

— Tu as trouvé les Teddy Bears ! Ils sont trop mi… Kurenai ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

— I-chan, je crois que c'est le moment.

— Le moment ? Le moment de quoi ? demanda-t-il perdu.

La tête la future mère se baissa légèrement. Iruka fit de même et le monde s'arrêta.

— I-chan ?

Aucune réponse.

— I-chan !

Toujours rien.

— Iruka ! cria-t-elle finalement.

— P… Pardon ! lança-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas à quoi je pense, fit-il en pointant ce qu'il voyait sur le sol.

— Si, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

— Mais, il est en avance ! Et de deux semaines en plus !

— Il est pressé, c'est tout !

— Mais…

— Arrête ça. Viens, on va à l'hôpital.

— Non, non, non ! J'appelle Asu…

— C'est de sa faute s'il rate ce moment ! Alors dépêche-toi, conclut-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie.

— Ecoute, je vais l'appeler et on…

— Oublie ça, on va à l'hôpital. Tu l'appelleras de là-bas.

— C'est pas possible…, murmura-t-il. Attends-moi là ! Je vais chercher la voiture, retiens toi encore un peu.

— Tu crois que je peux commander quoique ce soit ? répliqua-t-elle en le suivant.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi maintenant ! »_

_« Pourquoi MOI ! »_

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà fini ^^

Pour le prochain, je ne sais pas trop sur quoi il portera, mais déjà la naissance du bébé. Ne vous en faite, pas je ne vais parler de ça, mais d'après ça XD.

Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt et merci d'être toujours là,

Bisouus

Kain


	31. Chapter 30

**Merci à** : Yukimai-chan, **li-san**, yamashita6, **doudou352**, jessi023 et **bianka17**.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

Pour le chapitre 30 ! Vous ne l'attendiez plus n'est-ce ?

Cela a prit du temps, mais il est finalement là.

Dans cette fic, comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte, il y a pas mal de couple. J'ai plus au moins terminé l'histoire de 4 couples (Kyosuke x Haruka, Kakashi x Iruka, Neji x Hinata et Kiba x Shikamaru). Il me reste encore à mettre encore place, les trois derniers. Ce qui veut dire, la fic risque de terminer bientôt.

Bref, on est pas encore là XD

Merci d'être toujours là.

Ah ! Je réponds aux reviews demain.

Bonne lecture.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 30

* * *

_**Dimanche, en fin d'après-midi.**_

Le ciel était lourd et inquiétant. Les nuages gris qu'on apercevait au loin indiquaient que la journée serait sombre et très pluvieuse. Un temps qui n'encourageait qu'une chose : rester chez soi !

Les gens paraissaient tranquillement dans les rues de la ville, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué que le ciel était sur le point de se fondre en deux. Tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et une lumière vive se fraya un chemin à travers les lourds nuages, faisant cesser tout mouvement. La pluie ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur les passants, faisant basculer cette anonyme quiétude en étrange et vive danse.

— Merde ! C'est pas le moment ! s'exclama Kiba en portant son regard sur le ciel.

— Il fallait s'y attendre…

— Ouais, mais quand même… On vient à peine de quitter le ciné !

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, répliqua Shikamaru en accélérant le pas.

— Ben, on aurait pu avoir un endroit où s'abriter…

— On trouvera bien.

Kiba se contenta de pester une nouvelle fois et suivit son ami. Ça devait être leur premier rendez-vous, mais voilà que tout bascule… Finalement, ça ne serait pas pour cette fois. À cette pensée, il sourit.

— Je crois que ce week-end n'est pas fait pour nous.

Shikamaru s'arrêta net. La pluie froide glissa le long de son visage se frayant un chemin à travers les vêtements de celui-ci, elle semblait avoir déjà choisi son point d'arrivée. Kiba la jalousait. Ces fines gouttes d'eau parvenaient à avoir ce qu'il lui n'avait plus eu droit depuis presque un mois. Il voulait ce corps, cette peau douce et savoureuse, il les voulait tellement… Il était capable de le prendre contre ce mur, dans cette rue au milieu du centre-ville…

Il était fou, fou de désir.

— On n'a pas besoin d'aller au restaurant, ou nous promener ici et là. Tu as prévu une finalité à tout cela, non ?

À la question, Kiba rougit. Il le connaissait, il le connaissait trop bien…

— Oui, une chambre… Elle est réservée depuis vendredi soir… En prenant le métro de la Station N, on peut y être en dix minutes.

— Alors, tu attends quoi ? Au lieu de me dévorer du regard, fais ce que tu as envie de faire au lieu de te retenir ainsi !

— Mais je…

— Dépêche-toi ! Je suis en train de geler sur place ! le coupa Shikamaru en lui attrapant la main.

— Shi-chan…

Il voulait tellement faire les choses autrement, mais voilà que sa libido prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Néanmoins, il y avait du bon à tout cela ! La main de son amant était dans la sienne et le tenait fermement.

_« Malgré le froid, elle est chaude et si douce… »_

— Suis-moi !

**oOoOoOo**

— Comment as-tu fait pour trouver un tel endroit ? s'enquit Shikamaru, totalement surpris.

Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux et s'avancèrent jusqu'au grand lit qui trônait dans la chambre. La pièce était spacieuse et très confortable. Vu le quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient, c'était assez normal, mais en même temps… Savoir que ce genre d'endroit existait était une chose, mais y être en était une autre.

— Eh bien, j'ai eu un peu d'aide…

— Non, la question serait plutôt : pourquoi avoir choisi une chambre dans ce genre de quartier ? l'interrompit-il.

— Parce que je voulais être sûr d'être dans un lieu où on ne se serait pas jugés pour ce que nous sommes ! Et surtout, que personne ne puisse te voir avec moi.

— Mais…

— Ton examen de Pro est pour la semaine prochaine et la dernière chose que je souhaite faire, c'est de…

— Tu es trop gentil avec moi, fit Shikamaru en posant son d'index sur la bouche de son amant.

— Non, tu te trompes… Je suis loin de l'être, répondit-il en s'emparant de sa main. Je ne songe pas assez aux conséquences de mes actes, et j'ai peur qu'un jour cela me mène à ma perte… Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime et que je te désire... Je suis prêt à tout pour…

— Je le sais, ça…, dit-il avec un sourire léger. Ton côté romantique surgit encore à un moment où je ne m'y attends pas. Tu me donnes tellement et moi je suis si…, se tut-il en s'écartant.

— Shi-chan, tu n'as pas à en faire plus.

_« Oui, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire plus… Tant que tu restes près de moi. »_

— Peut-être bien… Mais…

— Quoi ?

— Je me demande ce que serait ma vie si je n'avais pas accepté ce « premier baiser » à l'infirmerie…

— C'était pas le premier ! répliqua Kiba vexé.

— Celui sur le toit ne compte pas…

_« Tu me l'as volé, idiot… », pensa-t-il._

— Hm… Je me le demande aussi, répondit-il finalement. Je suis bien content d'avoir insisté et surtout que tu aies fini par dire « oui ».

— Comme si j'avais eu le choix…

— Je n'ai rien fait que tu ne voulais pas vraiment, fit Kiba.

— Ça, c'est sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu as été le premier pour tout, j'espère que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as réussi à faire naitre en moi.

— Oh ça oui ! murmura Kiba en déposant un baiser sur la nuque froide du brun. On devrait prendre une douche bien chaude…

— Vas-y en premier.

— Pourquoi ? On a qu'à y aller en même temps, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire gourmand.

— Dans tes rêves. Je te connais trop bien, ce sera tout sauf une douche, idiot.

— Pfff… Rabat-joie ! De toute façon, on allait le faire, alors…, ajouta-t-il en s'écartant.

— Ce n'est pas pareil !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans ajouter un mot, motivé par une seule idée : ils allaient faire l'amour, c'était certain !

Shikamaru se retrouva seul. Il porta son regard une nouvelle fois sur l'ensemble de la chambre et soupira.

C'était fou !

— Un love hôtel…

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et d'un même mouvement, il s'assit au bord du lit. Le bruit de l'eau se fit alors entendre, accompagné par le fredonnement d'une chanson que Kiba affectionnait particulièrement.

— Il suffit de peu pour le rendre heureux…

À ces mots, il se demanda si cela était de même pour lui.

Après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il devait avouer qu'il ne souhaitait rien de plus. Il était enfin en accord avec ses sentiments et surtout honnête envers lui-même, alors que pouvait-il réclamer de plus ?

— Rien de plus…, souffla-t-il en basculant vers l'arrière. Hmm, très confortable.

— Hé ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre avant de l'essayer ! lança soudain Kiba en faisant irruption dans la chambre.

Shikamaru leva les yeux vers le brun et fit :

— Tu as fait vite ! Bon, je reviens.

Kiba lui attrapa la main et dit :

— Ne tarde pas trop.

— Je n'en ai pas l'intention, le rassura-t-il.

C'était vrai. Car bien qu'il ne l'avouait pas, il avait hâte que Kiba pose de nouveau ses mains sur lui. Ses caresses, ses baisers, ses gestes amoureux lui manquaient terriblement. Le désir était de plus en plus fort et présent, alors il ne risquerait pas de rester dans cette salle de bains plus que nécessaire.

À son tour, Kiba parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle était grande, vraiment trop grande ! Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite pourquoi Sasuke lui avait conseillé précisément cet hôtel… Mais vu les dimensions de la chambre, la qualité du service — il avait pu en juger lors de la réservation — le quartier plus que reculé bien que situé au centre ville… Il commençait à se rendre compte pourquoi. C'était l'idéal pour lui, mais surtout pour Shikamaru. Ils pouvaient, lors de, peut-être, cette unique fois, faire comme les autres. Il exagérait sûrement, cependant la réalité était là.

Vivre au grand jour leur relation dans la société d'aujourd'hui n'était pas possible… L'étroitesse d'esprit des gens n'avait pas de limite, surtout dans le milieu dans lequel évoluait son amant… Le monde du _Shōgi _était un univers exclusivement masculin et surtout très popularisé et vu comment Shikamaru évoluait, sa tête serait connue de tous très rapidement… Donc, pour son bien et celui de tous, leur relation devrait rester secrète.

— Et je ferai tout pour ça ! assura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Continuant son inspection du lieu, il se fit à farfouiller dans le tiroir de la commande.

Des préservatifs…

_« On n'en a pas besoin… », _pensa-t-il en remettant la boite à sa place.

_« Lotion d'amour ? C'est quoi ça ? »_

Il porta le flacon à la hauteur de ses yeux et en déchiffra le contenu.

_« Je vois… », constata-t-il en déposant le flacon sur la commode. _

— Tu feras tout pour quoi ?

À la soudaine proximité de la voix de son amant, Kiba sursauta. Cependant, à la vue de celui-ci, vêtu de simplement une serviette de bain, il se reprit et répliqua avec un large sourire.

— Te faire crier de plaisir.

— Ohh ! Tu es bien sûr de toi ! Dis-moi, tu penses y arriver comment ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le brun.

— Comme ça !

Il lui attrapa le bras et le fit basculer sur le lit. Sous le coup de la surprise, Shikamaru laissa lui échapper un étrange son.

— Intéressant ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'entends ça. Tu es prêt ?

— Je le suis depuis des semaines, et toi ?

— Arrête de me provoquer, je risque d'être méchant.

— Ohhh ! J'aimerais bien voir ça, fit Shikamaru en se redressant.

Avec un geste lent et calculé, il lui captura la lèvre inférieure et la mordilla. Il ne se contenta pas d'une simple morsure, non. Il s'amusait avec cette chair tendre avec gourmandise et audace. Il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi attendait cela avec impatience. Un gémissement se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Kiba s'était mis à bouger contre le corps de son compagnon.

— Ahh… Ne bouge pas !

— Et pourquoi ? Tu m'excites et tu veux que je reste sagement tranquille ?

Sa main se plaça sur la serviette qui entourait encore la taille de Shikamaru, et peu à peu elle s'aventura sur sa cuisse. Kiba était prêt à jouer, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. Alors, sans aucune douceur, il déposa sa main sur le sexe tendu de son amant et lança :

— Tu veux quoi ?

À la question, le joueur de _Shōgi_ se contenta de gémir une nouvelle fois. Cette réponse ne semblait pas satisfaire le brun. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Il fallait qu'il le dise au moins une fois.

— Alors ? Tu veux quoi ? répéta-t-il en lui caressant l'entrejambe déjà dur.

— Tu… Tu le sais très bien idiot ! À quoi tu joues ?

— Je te l'ai dit hier soir, je ne cesse de rêver de te faire l'amour.

— Ahhh !

Kiba serra entre ses doigts le sexe, rendu douloureux par le désir, de son ami. Il amorça un mouvement vers lui et murmura :

— Et la façon brutale semble avoir pris le dessus sur l'autre, du moins pour le premier round !

Il avait soufflé ces mots avec une voix si rauque que, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Shikamaru se colla davantage contre lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette lueur étrange au fond de ses yeux. Il était comme possédé par quelque chose de surnaturel. Et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était quand ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Ce jour-là, sans ménagement, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur et, à peine préparé, il l'avait pénétré. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie, la déchirure intérieure qu'il avait éprouvée lui avaient fait arracher un cri qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer, tant bien que mal. Cependant, très vite, ces désagréables sensations s'étaient évaporées comme neige au soleil. Le plaisir avait vite pris le dessus et, avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il réclamait plus.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Pourquoi avait-il aimé ça ? Pourquoi son corps l'avait-il trahi et abandonné ? Il ne savait pas… Il savait juste qu'il voulait toujours plus… Mais à peine ce moment de luxure passé, il redevenait distant et froid…

Le désir, le plaisir, étaient des choses tellement éphémères… Cependant, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour lui, le sens de cette faim et de cette fièvre avait enfin obtenu une réponse. Maintenant, cette attirance était plus forte que jamais et son besoin d'être touché, possédé par Kiba était devenu une sensation si puissante et naturelle que dans ces moments-là, il pouvait se lâcher et montrer un visage que seul son amant connaissait.

— Ah, oui ! Pourtant, tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais plus de ça ? As-tu changé d'avis ?

— Mes résolutions ne tiennent plus quand tu te montres si audacieux et téméraire. Et les seules fois où je t'ai vu réagir comme ça, c'était avec le _Shōgi_, dit-il en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille. Alors, dis-moi, tu éprouves quoi en cet instant ? ajouta-t-il en suçant cette fois cette chair si tendre et appétissante.

— Ça se sent, non ?

— Oh ça oui ! Tu commences déjà à perdre de ton précieux jus, précisa-t-il amusé. Mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Tu ressens et tu veux quoi ? répéta-t-il en passant sa langue sur sa nuque.

— Tu… Ah ! Ne me mords pas là, idiot !

— Shi-chan, ta réponse.

Il ne lâcherait et ne ferait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il soupira et finit par dire :

— Tu es impossible quand tu t'y mets !

— Sûrement…

— Oui ! le coupa-t-il en attirant son visage au sien. Je te veux et je veux que tu me prennes, alors arrête ton cirque et fa…

Sans plus attendre, Kiba captura sa bouche pour un baiser sauvage et brutal. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant avec frénésie et impatience, il lui démontrait par ce geste qu'il était plus sérieux que jamais et qu'il ne fallait pas attendre de la douceur pour cette fois. Sa langue s'engouffra à travers ses lèvres meurtries pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Elle était tout aussi vivante que la sienne. Ils se joignirent pour une danse énergique et sensuelle. Ils se cherchèrent longuement pour mieux se retrouver et se goûter. Cette faim qui leur nouait l'estomac depuis tant de semaines serait bientôt rassasiée. Sans rompre le contact, de sa main, Kiba accentua sa prise sur la verge de Shikamaru. Un son sourd se fit entendre ce qui excita au plus point le brun.

— Ki… Kiba…, parvint-il à dire en s'écartant légèrement.

— Quoi ?

— Dépêche-toi ! Tu prendras ton temps après.

— Shi-chan…

— Je le veux en moi, fit-il en saisissant le sexe dur de son compagnon.

— Putain ! T'es pas croyable…, lança-t-il en se mettant debout. Quand on fait l'amour... Tu deviens passionné, plus présent, plus réactif, plus désirable aussi, continua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'était comme si tu devenais quelqu'un d'autre… Tu es si compliqué, ajouta-t-il en maintenant son amant contre lui. D'un même geste, il le dirigea vers le mur le plus proche et il le plaqua face à celui-ci.

— Je ne m'arrêterai pas, que tu me supplies ou non, conclut-il en attrapant le flacon de lubrifiant et d'un geste brusque, il arracha le capuchon avec les dents.

« _Lotion d'amour… Elle porte bien son nom… »_

La serviette qui couvrait encore une partie du bas du corps de son amant vola à travers la pièce pour se retrouver sans ménagement sur le sol.

— Attention c'est froid, souffla-t-il en insinuant un premier doigt. Ça fait des semaines, tu risques d'avoir mal…

— Tu es bien attentionné ! Je croyais que tu devais être brutal ? renchérit Shikamaru en accentuant le contact.

— Tu as décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs, ce soir ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

— Bien sûr, idiot ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? s'enquit-il en serrant ses doigts.

Un léger gémissement se fit entendre. Kiba n'avait pas cessé ses va-et-vient. Il amorça un mouvement vers la nuque de Shikamaru et se mit à lécher sa chair tendre et délicieuse.

— Quand tu m'as posé la question, à savoir si je me touchais ou pas, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te répondre clairement « oui ». Pourtant… Ahh !

— Détends-toi.

— Je… Je l'ai fait… Plusieurs fois, même.

_« Tu n'oses même pas dire de vive voix le mot. »_

— Je veux que mon petit ami me fasse l'amour comme la première fois…

_« Mon petit ami ? » _

— C'est bien la première fois que tu dis ça ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me touche.

— Ne t'y habitue pas trop.

— Shi-chan, tu es bizarre…, répondit-il en ajoutant un second doigt.

— Je ne vois rien de bizarre…

Oui, c'était étonnant qu'il se comporte de la sorte, mais la nuit dernière, il avait eu largement le temps pour y songer. À savoir ce qu'il désirait réellement et ce que sa relation avec Kiba représentait pour lui. Et la réponse qu'il avait obtenue expliquait son comportement d'aujourd'hui. Il voulait changer. Pas au point de lui crier des « je t'aime » à longueur de temps, cependant assez pour l'exprimer avec son corps et ses gestes.

— Je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu…

— Arrête de parler et vas-y ! lança-t-il en tournant la tête.

Le sourire qu'il arborait fit naitre en Kiba une envie soudaine et incroyable de le prendre sur-le-champ. Il retira son second doigt de la chaleur de Shikamaru qui ne put s'empêcher de trembler face à ce manque soudain. Tant bien que mal, il déposa un peu de lotion sur son sexe et d'un mouvement rapide s'enfonça en lui. Face à l'intrusion de l'organe dur et pulsant de désir, un cri se fit entendre dans la pièce.

— Putain ! Tu es si serré…

— Mmhhh…, se contenta de répondre Shikamaru.

Kiba l'avait pénétré sans ménagement. Mais en même temps, c'était terriblement bon. Il avait mal, mais pouvoir de nouveau le sentir en lui fit disparaitre cette sensation désagréable pour la remplacer par une toute autre. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer chaque mouvement de la part de Kiba, mais rien ne vint. Cependant, il sentit tout de suite la main de celui-ci se saisir de son organe dressé.

— Détends-toi ! Ne te ressers pas comme ça !

— C'est de ta faute… Arrête de me toucher là ! Je risque…

Kiba ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était mis à le caresser. Sans émettre un quelconque mouvement à l'intérieur de lui, il resserra sa prise sur son sexe.

— Stop… Si tu continues, je vais venir !

— C'est le but, répliqua Kiba.

Sa voix n'était qu'un simple et un faible murmure. Vu leur position, le brun ne pouvait pas voir à quel point il faisait du bien à son ami. Néanmoins, il le sentait très bien. Le corps de Shikamaru frémissait et les gémissements qu'il poussait étaient largement parlants. Alors, il continua sa tâche première, caressant son sexe, mordillant la chair de son épaule, se collant davantage contre lui… il faisait tout pour qu'il rende grâce. Il voulait le voir jouir en premier et il comptait bien y parvenir.

Shikamaru sentait son souffle dans sa nuque, ce qui rendait la torture de son amant de plus délicieuse, mais tout aussi difficile à supporter. De sa main tremblante, il attira sa tête à lui et d'un même mouvement, il lui proposa ses lèvres.

— Em… Embrasse-moi.

— Shi-chan…, murmura-t-il en capturant sa bouche.

Le baiser était passionné et dur. Avec gourmandise, il savoura le contact autant que possible. C'était bon, si bon… Leurs langues se cherchèrent, encore et encore, pour finalement se retrouver dans une exquise caresse. La main de Kiba continua son œuvre, avec une seule et unique idée : faire jouir son compagnon. Les gémissements se firent plus profonds et étouffés montrant que Shikamaru était à sa limite. Frissonnant et haletant, il se colla davantage. Soudain, tous ses muscles se crispèrent et sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit, dans un cri étranglé, il se libéra. À cet instant-là, Kiba rompit leur baiser et lentement, il s'éloigna des lèvres de son ami.

— Je… Je t'avais dit… Que j'allais venir, souffla Shikamaru en se laissant tomber contre le torse de son amant.

_« Cet idiot n'a pas fait un seul mouvement…»_

— À mon tour, maintenant, entendit-il soudain.

**oOoOoOo**

Ils firent l'amour.

Une fois…

Deux fois…

En fin de compte, plusieurs fois…

Ils jouirent dans le lit, la salle de bain, devant la grande baie vitrée — sans aucune gêne et honte —, sur le canapé… Ils l'avaient fait tant de fois que Shikamaru ne parvenait plus à bouger. Il se trouvait sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre et totalement épuisé. Dans un mouvement qui semblait être la chose la plus difficile au monde, il tendit la main vers la commode et se saisit de son téléphone.

_« Deux heures du matin… »_

— Je suis mort…

À ce moment-là, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et doux se poser sur son épaule.

— On s'est bien défoulés.

À ces mots, Shikamaru sourit.

— Je suis incapable de bouger… Tu es fier de toi, je suppose ?

— Hmm… Assez.

— Ne sois pas si arrogant, imbécile ! répliqua-t-il en levant le bras.

Cependant, il semblait qu'il n'ait plus de force pour ça non plus… Il le laissa tomber et soupira.

— On devrait se lever et prendre une douche, fit-il en déposant des baisers ici et là sur sa nuque.

— Je suis incapable de bouger, triple idiot ! répéta-t-il avec force.

— En voilà un problème, répondit-il en quittant le lit.

— Va prendre la tienne, je me repose un… AHHH ! Repose-moi !

Dans un geste assuré, Kiba souleva Shikamaru et le prit dans ses bras. Il semblait avoir dans l'idée de conduire lui-même son ami à la salle de bains, et les protestations du joueur de _Shōgi _étaient loin d'être entendues.

— Arrête de t'agiter. Et laisse-moi faire.

— Comme si je le pouvais, repose-moi idiot !

— Non ! répliqua-t-il avec force.

Surpris par le ton que son ami avait employé, Shikamaru se tut et se contenta de dire :

— Kiba…

— Tu peux te montrer vulnérable devant moi… Laisse cette attitude froide et distante aux autres… Mais avec moi, laisse-toi aller, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure.

— Je…

— Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire, prendre de soin de toi. Alors…

Il était perdu… Shikamaru ne le savait que trop bien maintenant. Avec lenteur, il passa ses bras autour de Kiba et murmura :

— Tu te trompes. Il n'y a pas que ça… Tu…

Les mots moururent dans le silence de la pièce, cependant l'intéressé parvint à les graver dans son esprit. Il resserra sa prise et lentement il se laissa tomber à genoux.

— Moi aussi, moi aussi Shi-chan…

**oOoOoOo**

_**Le lendemain, assez tôt chez Iruka.**_

Comme la veille, le ciel semblait vouloir continuer d'arborer sa mauvaise humeur. Les nuages étaient lourds et menaçants. Une journée s'annonçait maussade et très pluvieuse. Un temps qui n'encourageait qu'une seule chose : retourner dans son lit et paresser avec un bon chocolat chaud.

À cette pensée, Iruka sourit d'un air rêveur et laissa son esprit le transporter vers ce lieu si accueillant, mais tout aussi lointain puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans sa cuisine en train de boire le café et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à quitter le petit appartement… D'un ton las, il soupira et porta son attention sur son amant en train de lire, pour ne pas changer, un de ses livres bizarres…

— Tu ne pourrais pas lire autre chose ?

— Hm ?

— Le journal par exemple ?

— Ah, ça !

— Oui, ça ! Tu sais le truc qu'on reçoit chaque matin et auquel tu n'accordes aucun regard.

— J'ai mieux, fit-il avec un sourire en désignant son livre.

Iruka soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers l'extérieur. Cela ne servait à rien et il le savait… Il se demandait juste ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à cette littérature… C'en était une ? Il en doutait…

— Ah ! Mio-chan.

Aux mots de son compagnon, Kakashi releva la tête et fit :

— Si tu continues à lui sourire comme ça, elle va finir par tomber amoureuse de toi.

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises.

L'adorable petite fille se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison attendant sa mère. Elle semblait s'impatienter vu les petits sauts qu'elle faisait. Depuis qu'il s'était installé ici il y a trois ans, parmi ses voisins, la famille Hiragi était parmi celles dont il s'était lié d'amitié dès le premier jour. Et la petite fille ne manquait pas un jour de le saluer ou de venir jouer avec lui. Soudain, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et le vit. Avec un large sourire, elle le salua. Iruka lui rendit son bonjour et se demanda à cet instant s'il serait capable de prendre soin d'un être si fragile.

À peine son regard s'était posé sur Mio qu'il avait repensé à Kurenai. Quand il l'avait quitté la veille, le travail n'avait pas encore commencé. Après l'arrivée d'Azuma, il s'était senti de trop et avait préféré partir. Il lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler dés que le bébé serait né, donc il espérait entendre le téléphone sonner à tout moment.

« _J'espère que tout va bien… »_

— À quoi tu penses ? s'enquit une voix dans sa nuque.

À la question, Iruka se contenta d'apprécier le contact du corps de son ami dans son dos et ferma les yeux. Son corps réagit immédiatement et il sourit. Il l'avait senti approcher tout de suite.

— À moi j'espère, continua-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

— Désolé de te décevoir, mais non.

— Ohh… À quoi alors ?

— Pas à quoi, mais à qui, répondit-il amusé.

— Je vois.

— Tu ne sembles pas satisfait de cette réponse, je me trompe ?

— T'as vu juste. Alors, dis-moi, c'est qui ? demanda-t-il en le faisant tourner vers lui.

Amusé par le sérieux de son regard, Iruka détourna le sien et se tut. Kakashi sembla perde patience.

— Arrête ton cirque et dis…

— Tu es jaloux ?

Surpris par la question, tout en relâchant sa prise, Kakashi recula d'un pas.

_« Jaloux ?»_

Était-ce le cas ?

Il ne savait pas… C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle émotion chargée d'agressivité, comme s'il craignait de perdre le lien qu'il avait tissé avec Iruka ou pire : perdre Iruka lui-même. À peine celui-ci avait parlé d'une éventuelle autre personne, son imagination s'était mise à peindre un étrange et sombre tableau. Il voyait son amant s'éloigner de lui, pour finir par disparaitre totalement de sa vie. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Il n'avait jamais eu à ressentir cela avec ses précédentes maitresses… Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

S'il ressentait cela, cela voudrait dire que ce qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme était fondé sur…

— Je… Je ne sais pas… C'est la première fois que je ressens ça…

Touché par sa confession, Iruka réduit la distance qui les séparait et déposa sa main sur la joue de son ami.

— Je suis heureux, fit-il avec un sourire.

— De quoi ? De ma réaction stupide ?

— Ça prouve que tu éprouves enfin quelque chose de fort pour moi.

— Hmm…

— Dis-le.

— Arrête…, dit-il en fuyant son regard. Et puis réponds à ma question !

— Dis-le avant, répliqua Iruka en rapprochant son visage de son amant.

Lui dire ?

Il semblait attendre sa réponse. Mais comment pourrait-il exprimer ce sentiment, cette sensation nouvelle qui l'habitait depuis ce premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et sans parler du désir qui l'avait submergé cette nuit là et qui le submerge à chaque fois depuis plus de deux mois ? Son corps avait réagi immédiatement, pour ce qui est de son cœur c'était pire… il avait encore l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans ses oreilles. Rapide, fort et sourd. C'était un son étrangement nouveau, plus vivant et plus intense. Cet homme avait fait naitre en lui tellement de choses en si peu de temps qu'il redoutait de s'y noyer. Il lui avait promis qu'il allait changer et il espérait avoir réussi. Alors, ne devrait-il pas essayer de répondre à sa question ? Ce serait une première pour lui, car aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais exprimé ce qu'il ressentait de vive voix. D'ailleurs, il acumulait les relations amoureuses pour éviter justement ce genre de « problèmes », comme il s'était amusé à les qualifier. Cependant, ne serait-il pas temps pour lui de se ranger et de respecter son partenaire ?

D'un geste tendre, il entoura de ses mains le visage de son ami et lui releva la tête légèrement. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et d'une voix sûre et imperturbable Kakashi dit :

— Merci.

— De quoi ?

— De m'avoir donné une seconde chance.

Aux mots prononcés, Iruka baissa les yeux et murmura :

— Je te l'aurais accordée… Quoiqu'il arrive…

Lentement, l'une de ses mains quitta l'ovale de son visage et se posa sur ses cheveux. D'un mouvement furtif, il dénoua la ficelle qui les attachait.

— Qu'est-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'aime les voir ainsi…

— Mais…

— Quand on fait l'amour, ils m'hypnotisent, le coupa-t-il. Ils bougent aux rythmes d'ondulations de tes hanches ou de mes coups de reins. C'est un tableau qui se peint et repeint à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux.

— Kakashi…

Sa voix était si rauque, traduisant un sentiment de bonheur intense.

— Et ce cœur, continua-t-il en déposant sa main sur la poitrine de son amant. Il bat si vite… Pour moi…

— Depuis des années…, murmura Iruka en fermant les yeux et tout en approfondissant le contact de la main de son ami sur sa joue.

— J'ai changé, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un sourire attendri, Iruka répondit :

— Oui. Et comment tu te sens ?

— Bien, très bien même… Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour m'en rendre compte.

— Tu n'as…

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Iruka !

— Ka…

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, que ses lèvres furent capturées. Un contact plein de douceur et de tendresse. Un baiser léger, mais tout aussi profond. Sans se rendre compte, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. De ses bras, il attira Kakashi à lui et approfondit encore plus ce merveilleux et doux larcin.

Absorbés par leur étreinte, ils n'entendirent pas le son qui augmentait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment l'alarme devint insupportable. Kakashi rompit le contact et pesta :

— C'est quoi ça ?

— Télé… Mon téléphone, lança Iruka en se précipitant vers leur chambre.

Il se précipita vers l'appareil et décrocha.

— Déso…

— C'est un garçon !

— Quoi ?

— Iruka, c'est moi ! Ça y est, il est né ! Il est tout petit et tout rouge… Mais il…

— Azuma !

— C'est un garçon.

Il perçut une immense émotion dans le timbre de sa voix. Son ami avait espéré avoir un garçon, car il souhaitait qu'il porte le nom de son père. Il aurait pu se rassurer depuis des mois, mais avec Kurenai ils avaient convenu de ne pas connaitre le sexe du bébé, d'où l'état dans lequel il se trouvait en cet instant.

— Ils vont bien ?

— Oui, oui très bien.

— Toutes mes félicitations, fit-il, sincèrement heureux pour lui.

— Merci… Je… Je dois te laisser. La toilette de Kurenai doit être finie.

— D'accord. On viendra te voir lors du déjeuner. Prends soin d'eux.

— Compte sur moi.

— À plu…

— Iruka ! l'interrompit-il.

— Oui ?

— Encore merci pour ce que tu as fait.

— Je t'en prie.

— Je te laisse, dit-il en raccrochant.

Enfin rassuré, Iruka se détendit. Cela avait duré plusieurs heures, mais connaissant son amie, elle avait dû se montrer forte pour deux. Azuma était du genre à s'inquiéter et s'affoler pour un rien. Son comportement de la veille lui avait largement prouvé.

_« Enfin, tant qu'ils vont bien, c'est le plus important. »_

— Je me demande…, commença-t-il en s'attardant sur le réveil de sa table de chevet. Merde ! Kakashi ! On va être en retard !

**oOoOoOo**

_**Plus tard au lycée.**_

— Dites, c'est moi ou il y a une étrange atmosphère qui plane ici ?

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et le groupe d'amis se trouvait dans la cafétéria en train de prendre leur repas. Naruto avait posé la question sans aucune arrière pensée, pourtant ce qu'elle engendra avait mis certaines personnes mal à l'aise.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il perdu.

— Tu as raison, dit finalement Sakura. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre … Pour ces deux-là, je comprends, continua-t-elle en désignant Kiba et Shikamaru. Mais eux, là ! conclut-elle à l'intention de Neji et Hinata. Je ne comprends pas ! C'est pire qu'avant…

Les deux couples semblaient être dans un autre monde.

— Ils n'entendent rien…, remarqua Naruto.

— Personnellement, je trouve Shikamaru comme à son habitude, mais Kiba lui… Regardez-moi ce sourire mielleux…, fit à son tour Sasuke.

— J'ai l'impression de voir des petits cœurs roses virevoltant autour de lui…, renchérit Sakura.

— Hé, Kiba !

— Hm…

— Ça a été ta nuit ? demanda de but en blanc le blond.

Le sourire idiot de tout à l'heure s'accentua. Dans un profond soupir, Kiba répondit que c'était mieux que ça.

— Oh !

— Shi-chan, on recommence quand ? s'enquit-il en se rapprochant de son ami.

Sentant le danger approcher, Shikamaru quitta la lecture de son livre et porta son regard sur le visage étrange de son amant.

— Eurk…, se contenta-t-il d'émettre dans une grimace.

— Après ce que tu m'as dit, je me…

— La ferme, idiot ! répliqua l'intéressé en faisant taire le brun avec son livre, puis d'un même mouvement quitta la table.

Il avait frappé tellement fort qu'on pouvait déchiffrer « Classic shogi » sur son front.

— Ça fait mal Shi-chan, fit simplement Kiba en suivant son ami.

— Ouahh ! Le week-end a dû être sportif, murmura Naruto.

— Comparé à d'autres…, souffla Sakura, dépitée.

Stupéfait par les paroles de son amie, Naruto la considéra un moment sans dire un mot. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec son petit ami, la frustration semblait l'avoir gagné… il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais tout dépendait de Gaara maintenant. Il espérait le voir changer d'avis sur la possibilité de l'aider pour l'année prochaine, mais connaissant son ami, cela risquait de prendre du temps…

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu ? s'enquit-il.

— De quoi ?

— Je parle de Gaara…

— Ah… Plus de quatre semaines, répondit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Hm… Tu devrais…

— Non ! le coupa-t-elle.

— Mais j'ai encore rien dit !

— T'allais le faire, fit-elle avec un sourire.

— Je veux juste t'aider.

— Je sais… Hinata m'a dit la même chose, mais je ne veux pas le déranger.

— Pourtant, tu devrais…

— Naruto, arrête.

La voix de Sasuke l'interrompit.

— Laisse-lui du temps. Je pense que tu as appuyé là où ça fait mal, la dernière fois. Il s'en rendra compte tout seul.

— De quoi vous parlez ?

— De rien, de rien, s'empressa de dire Naruto en agitant les mains.

Sasuke n'avait pas tord, mais en même temps… Le blond soupira et espéra que Gaara n'allait pas prendre tout son temps pour prendre la bonne décision.

— Ils sont toujours ailleurs ces deux-là…, fit Sasuke en changeant de sujet.

— On est à peine un mètre d'eux, mais…

— Totalement ailleurs…, termina Sakura.

— Ils ont dû sauter le pas, lança innocemment Naruto.

— HEINNN ! firent les deux autres en cœur.

Apparemment, c'était le cas… Vu l'absence de réaction des deux amants, leurs amis ne pouvaient que constater la réalité de la chose. Depuis leur arrivée ce matin, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés une seconde. Leur lien semblait avoir pris une autre dimension. Ces deux là s'étaient liés pour le bien de leurs familles, mais sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, l'amour était né et voilà maintenant le résultat…

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire très heureuse de voir son amie si timide, maintenant si épanouie. Elle les considéra un long moment et murmura :

— Il était temps.

Cependant, elle se garda d'ajouter qu'elle les enviait tout autant.

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Vous avez aimé, détesté ?

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Avant de vous laissez, je vais poster bientôt un Os de Gintama. C'est un PWP XD

Donc j'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis.

Bisouuus

Kain


	32. Chapter 31

_**Merci à :**_ li-san, **yamashita6**, Kochiko, **doudou352**, NanaNara, **xechada**, . et **REeveuse**.

_**Note : **_Vraiment désolée d'avoir mi autant de fois, mais j'ai eu un problème pour écrire la suite… bref, bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos commentaires, j'y répondrai dés que possible.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 31

* * *

— Sensei, attendez s'il vous plait, l'interpella Yuuki.

L'ingénieur paysagiste avait quitté la salle de réunion dès la fin de sa présentation. Pour lui, son travail s'arrêtait là pour le moment, du coup il ne s'était pas formalisé de la réaction de certains membres du conseil. Et vu leur attitude, il avait fait une bourde.

— Écoutez Yuuki-kun, j'ai fini mon travail et j'ai besoin d'aller vérifier certaines choses sur le chantier, enchaina-t-il d'une voix ferme, mais tout aussi douce. Si vous voulez bien m'excu…

— Attendez, je vous en prie, Uchiha-sama souhaite vous parler.

— Après ce qui s'est passé, il va plutôt brûler mon chèque.

— Ah, vous parlez de la réaction des associés ? Ne vous en faites pas, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, donc oubliez-les.

— Bosser pour des gens aussi bizarres ne me réussit pas… fit-il en suivant la jeune femme.

Une fois sa présentation finie, il avait jugé l'assemblée du regard, cherchant une quelconque réaction de leur part. D'habitude, ses clients affichaient tout le long un sourire satisfait et certains ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de réagir d'une façon plus que démonstrative. Dans ces moments-là, il arrivait tout de suite à se rendre compte si le travail qu'il avait fourni durant tant de semaines était apprécié ou pas. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé ce métier, les personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui ne semblaient pas enclines à montrer la moindre réflexion. Quand son regard avait croisé celui d'Itachi, il avait pu percevoir enfin quelque chose ; comme de l'encouragement. Pas que l'avis de ce jeune PDG l'importe, mais bizarrement, il avait apprécié. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à se soustraire au malaise qu'il avait éprouvé un peu plus tôt et il avait fini par quitter purement et simplement la pièce.

— Vous avez dû côtoyer ces personnes un bon nombre de fois déjà, non ? demanda la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte du bureau du président. Votre réputation vous a précédé ici et votre nom est connu pourtant, continua-t-elle en l'invitant à s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils.

— Oui, c'est vrai… Mais pas aussi coincé, fit-il en soupirant. Il ne vient pas ? s'empressa-t-il de demander en voyant la jeune femme se diriger vers une porte adjacente.

— Si. Il rassure juste les associés… Bien qu'il soit le patron, il est obligé de les avoir de son côté.

— Je vois… Je me demande de plus en plus qui est le boss ici…

Un rire léger se fit entendre.

— Voulez-vous un café, ou bien quelque chose de plus fort ?

— Non, ça va, merci.

— D'accord. Uchiha-sama ne devrait plus tarder.

La porte se ferma et Kyosuke se retrouva seul dans le grand bureau. Il prit alors le temps de détailler et fut surpris de constater l'élégance et le raffinement du lieu. Il ne s'était pas représenté les goûts de l'homme ainsi. Avec sa légère froideur, le visage fermé qu'il affichait en public, la distance qu'il créait face à ses employés, à part la belle brune qui ne le quittait pas, il était l'image même de l'homme qu'on ne souhaitait pas connaitre ni avoir comme simple connaissance. Et ce qu'il voyait là était l'exact opposé du jeune PDG. La pièce était vraiment immense, il ne comprendrait jamais le besoin qu'ils avaient à s'entourer d'un tel espace.

_« Ce qu'on appelle les envies de grandeur… »_ pensa-t-il en se levant.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa le bois du bureau et sourit. La qualité du verni et du brossage était d'un niveau supérieur. C'était vraisemblablement le travail d'un grand artisan. Il délaissa le meuble et porta son attention sur le reste de la pièce. Une immense bibliothèque trônait contre le mur et, non loin, une large table semblait servir de base de travail et de recherche. Elle était vraiment grande… Il se dirigea vers l'interminable baie vitrée qui se trouvait dernière le fauteuil du « chef ». La vue qu'elle exposait était des plus extraordinaire. Itachi avait un spectacle imprenable sur la ville et au-delà, les montagnes à demi vêtues de blanc entouraient l'ensemble de ce tableau. C'était vraiment saisissant. Et à la hauteur où il se trouvait, ça donnait une autre dimension à l'ensemble. Il se détacha de sa contemplation et se tourna pour continuer sa visite visuelle.

Un lieu bien trop imposant pour un si jeune homme…

_« Jeune homme ! Hmph… »_

— Un enfoiré oui, dit-il tout en haut.

Il n'avait pas encore cautionné le fait que ce petit arrogant ait pu tenir et aimer son amant. Cette vision de leurs corps ne voulait pas le quitter…

— Merci du compliment, renchérit l'intéressé.

— Petit prétentieux.

— « Le petit prétentieux » l'a eu avant toi, lança Itachi avec calme.

Kyosuke ne sut quoi répliquer. Parce que la triste vérité était là et qu'il ne pouvait y changer quoique ce soit… Ce mec frappait là où ça faisait mal et il semblait y prendre un certain plaisir, en jugeant par le rictus qu'arborait son visage.

Dans un geste las, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de son vis-à-vis.

— Bon, si tu me disais pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

Amusé par la réaction de son interlocuteur, Itachi se contenta de l'observer. C'était si facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds que c'en était drôle. Il était tout à fait le genre de personne à se donner complètement et passionnément quelque soit le domaine… Son regard se détacha de l'homme pour se poser sur l'un des membres du brun, et plus précisément la main qui s'était faufilée à travers les cheveux de celui-ci. Un anneau d'argent entourait l'annulaire de sa main gauche… C'était étrange de voir ce fin morceau de métal à cet endroit, car il était sûr qu'il n'en portait pas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… Cela voulait-il dire qu'il… ?

— Je croyais que tu avais divorcé ?

À la question, Kyosuke lança à Itachi un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? Et surtout depuis quand s'était-il mis à l'observer ?

— Écoute, tu es vraiment pas mal dans ton genre. Un superbe ténébreux avec un regard sombre qui ferait frémir n'importe qui, mais je suis déjà engagé et surtout depuis plus de vingt ans. Donc, oub…

Abasourdi par la réplique de son « employé », Itachi en perdit son latin. Cet homme était extrêmement bizarre… Plus ce que ça ! Il était dérangé et vraiment pas facile à cerner.

— Tu es complètement idiot ou quoi ? riposta-t-il avec force.

— Nan, juste envie de te faire enrager, répondit-il avec un sourire totalement gamin.

— Tu n'es vraiment pas net, tu sais ça ?

— Bah… Ma moitié s'en accommode très bien.

— Je me demande comment… Je devrais éloigner mon frère de toi, tu risques de le contaminer.

— La princesse m'adore, alors c'est trop tard.

C'était à moitié vrai, mais dans l'ensemble, Sasuke l'appréciait assez. Quoique s'il continue de l'appeler ainsi, cela risque de devenir le contraire…

— Prin… Princesse ! s'indigna le jeune PDG.

Dans un geste fatigué, il porta sa main à son front et se mit à le masser. Cela faisait à peine vingt minutes qu'il était là à parler avec cet homme et il sentait déjà la migraine se pointer… Pourquoi Yuuki avait tant tenu à l'avoir comme paysagiste ? Quand il lui avait posé la question, elle s'était contentée de dire qu'il était le meilleur dans la profession. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait pu être aussi sûre d'elle, mais aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours su juger les gens, donc il s'était arrangé pour plaider en faveur de son point de vue face à ses associés… Cependant, avec ce qu'il sortait comme idioties, il doutait de plus en plus de son savoir-faire… D'un mouvement lent, il leva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Kyosuke. Bien qu'il percevait la malice et l'amusement dans ses iris azur, il vit tout de suite l'assurance d'un homme qui savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il le faisait avec sérieux et passion et cela lui avait suffi à balayer ses doutes.

Il sourit. Avançant les coudes sur son bureau, tout en joignant les mains il dit :

— Tu es taré, mais pro ; cela me suffit.

— Tant que tu le sais, fit Kyosuke dans un même sourire.

— Je voulais te voir pour diverses choses, mais je vais me contenter de l'essentiel pour aujourd'hui. Premièrement, je te félicite pour ton excellent travail.

— Je n'étais pas seul…

— Oui, j'en conviens. Mais Ando-san n'est pas l'auteur de ce qu'on a pu voir à la présentation, lui-même n'arrête pas de me le préciser.

— Idiot de Takeshi…

— Deuxièmement, oublie ce que les têtes vieillissantes ont pu dire ou faire.

— Yuuki-kun m'a déjà parlé de ce point, fit-il en se redressant.

— Et troisièmement, le coupa le brun dans son élan. Toutes mes félicitations, conclut-il en désignant l'anneau.

— Hmm… Tu devrais faire de même, elle ne t'attendra pas éternellement…

Il comprenait mieux sa remarque de tout à l'heure… Il sourit et lança un bref merci, puis ajouta en quittant le bureau :

— On se voit vendredi.

Itachi suivit la retraite rapide de l'homme et sourit. Un sourire moqueur, plus qu'amusé. Il était fortement conscient qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quand il avait compris la signification de l'anneau autour de l'annulaire du brun, son cœur s'était serré. Il savait qu'il ne ressentait plus rien d'amoureux envers le père du petit ami de son frère, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Haruka avait été son premier amour et surtout la première personne avec laquelle il avait partagé des instants si particuliers… Bien que l'adulte ne ressentît rien pour lui, son corps avait répondu à ses caresses et à ses baisers. Cette nuit-là avait été unique et en même temps une erreur… Néanmoins, il en gardait un très beau souvenir.

Il porta son attention sur la porte et, cette fois, il sourit réellement. Finalement, Haruka était bien mieux avec son beau frère… Une relation étrange, mais qui était-il pour juger ?

Il soupira légèrement et prit le dossier qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il mit ses lunettes et commença à l'étudier. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer sa secrétaire personnelle.

— Kyosuke-sensei semblait contrarié en quittant le bureau. Que lui avez-vous dit, cette fois-ci ?

— Rien de plus que d'habitude…

— Je vois…

La jeune s'installa à son tour sur l'un des fauteuils et observa son supérieur. Sentant son regard sur lui, avec un geste lent il reposa son dossier et lança :

— Tu sais ce qu'il m'a conseillé ?

De ses yeux noisette si clairs, Yuuki l'interrogea du regard, incapable de répondre à la question qu'il avait posé.

Avec un léger sourire, il enleva ses lunettes et porta l'une des branches à ses lèvres et fit :

— Que je devrais me dépêcher, car tu ne m'attendrais pas…

— Oh !

— Amusant, non ?

— Je trouve aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Mais en l'occurrence, tu as su prendre les devants à temps, conclut-elle en passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

— Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? s'enquit-il en reprenant sa lecture.

— J'aurai sûrement des choses à te faire signer, fit-elle avec un sourire.

— Bien, fit-il en suivant les mouvements de la jeune femme. Ah, Yuuki !

— Oui ?

— Arrange-moi un rendez-vous avec les associés, j'ai besoin de mettre certains points au clair avec eux. Parler à la va-vite ne fera pas avancer les choses…

— D'accord. Je vous laisse.

La porte à peine fut-elle ouverte qu'elle se referma. Itachi releva le regard vers celle-ci et la fixa un long moment.

Sa nouvelle relation avec la jeune femme avait débuté d'une façon étrangement simple. Comme si c'était une étape logique et normale dans leur rapport. Pourtant, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait jamais vu en elle autre chose qu'un excellent et indispensable bras droit, bien qu'elle occupât un poste qui semblait peu valorisant et dont l'ascension professionnelle était bien maigre. Cependant, avec ses qualités et son savoir-faire, elle avait su rendre son travail moins imposant et éreintant.

Elle était le pilier !

Une assistante personnelle qui pouvait facilement occuper son propre poste dans la direction de l'entreprise. Ses qualités étaient multiples, mais ce qu'il appréciait surtout chez elle, c'était son franc parlé et sa manière d'être avec lui.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient, comme la plupart des autres soirs, en train de travailler sur les derniers points d'un contrat. Encore maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment la barrière patron/employé avait pu se rompre, mais il se souvenait simplement de son regard sur lui. Un regard perçant et terriblement brûlant. À cet instant-là, il avait perçu cette attention d'une manière nouvelle. Ses yeux si clairs et envoûtants l'avaient complètement subjugué… Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs regards se rencontraient ainsi, mais ce soir-là était différent… Par la suite, son corps avait réagi par lui-même et il l'avait attirée à lui sans ménagement.

Aucune résistance, aucune plainte n'avait été soufflée, à part celle d'un plaisir qu'il sentait partagé. Ils s'étaient embrassés ; longuement, très longuement. Il s'était senti revivre. Encore maintenant, il avait l'impression de les sentir contre les siennes.

— Revivre… Le mot est faible… Pourtant, réagir de la sorte…

Il aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, du manque qu'il ressentait depuis le départ de son frère ou tout simplement d'une grande frustration longuement accumulée, mais… Il devait être honnête : bien qu'il ait réagi vivement, le désir était bien là. Et il l'était toujours… Cela durait depuis maintenant trois mois… Et il avait l'impression, comme à chaque fois, que c'était la première fois qu'il goûtait à sa bouche, à son corps… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle ou ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais peu lui importait… Tant qu'elle restait auprès de lui.

Il avait déjà perdu une fois, il ne comptait pas laisser la même chose se reproduire …

— J'y veillerai.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Chez les Uzumaki.**_

D'un mouvement las, Kyosuke se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon tout en poussant un profond et long soupir. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Son travail était fini, du moins sur la question théorique. Il aurait dû se sentir heureux et satisfait par ce qu'il avait pu fournir, mais sa dernière conversation avec son client l'avait quelque peu déboussolé, du moins la dernière partie de celle-ci… Il porta sa main vers son visage et ouvrit les yeux. L'anneau que Haruka avait passé à son annulaire gauche épousait parfaitement son doigt. Il était d'un gris brillant et lumineux. Il avait choisi ce métal à l'or, plus sobre et moins tape-à-l'œil. C'était l'idéal.

Cela faisait une semaine, maintenant. En repensant à ce jour-là, il devait avouer que jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux et incertain de son geste. Pourtant, il avait rêvé de ce moment là depuis tellement de temps, néanmoins, il avait perdu son calme… C'était idiot et tellement puéril…

**oOo**

— _Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? _

_À peine la soirée terminée, Kyosuke avait attrapé son compagnon par la main et s'était dirigé vers leur chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'était placé au centre de la pièce et avait dit :_

— _Je voulais te demander quelque chose… Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?_

— _Je te signale que tu m'as quasiment « obligé » à te suivre, alors que mon film…_

— _Mais il fallait que je te parle ! Devant les garçons, c'était pas possible._

— _Depuis quand ils te gênent ? _

— _Ben, là c'était pas pareil… _

— _Si tu le dis… _

— _Haruka, je t'en prie, supplia le brun. _

_Il s'était passé la main dans les cheveux et avait commencé à faire les cent pas. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, ses mains étaient toutes moites et son calme s'était envolé en fum__ée__. _

_« Merde ! Merde ! Ça devait pas commencer comme ça ! »_

_Le voyant s'agiter de la sorte, Haruka s'était détendu et n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir l'apaiser. Ce qu'il tenait à lui dire semblait lui tenir à cœur, et son détachement face à cela lui faisait vraisemblablement perdre tout ses moyens. _

— _Hé ! Tu vas finir par abimer le tapis, avait-il fait en l'arrêtant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne te reconnais pas._

— _Je voulais… J'ai préparé… Mais je me souviens plus de rien… _

— _Kyo, je ne comprends rien._

_À la phrase du blond, Kyosuke s'était arrêté et un rire s'était fait entendre dans la pièce. Un rire léger qui semblait avoir apaisé l'atmosphère de la pièce. _

— _Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés, c'est très rare que tu m'appelles comme ça, avait-il répondu en portant son regard sur son amant. Ça m'a manqué, avait-il ajouté d'une voix plus sure et calme._

— _Je… _

_Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir, Kyosuke l'avait attiré à lui et avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de les sentir et de les gouter. Il avait besoin de la force qu'elles pouvaient lui communiquer. Comme toujours, il s'était perdu à leur contact. Comme__nt__ avait-il pu vivre si longtemps sans elles ? Comment avait-il pu jouer au mari fidèle alors que son corps réclamait le sien à chaque fois qu'il osait fermer les yeux ? Il avait été ivre ; ivre de leurs textures, de leurs goûts, de leur façon de se __m__ouvoir contre les siennes, il avait été à sa place. Sa langue avait rencontré sa jumelle et, là, il s'était perdu. Elles s'étaient mues lentement, sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Ça avait été bon, si bon. _

— _Si tu voulais faire ça, il fallait le dire… avait soufflé Haruka en s'écartant. _

_D'un geste calculé, il avait posé sa main sur l'entrejambe du brun et avait souri :_

— _Tu es déjà dur ! Très dur, même._

— _Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me suffit d'un rien pour que je réagisse._

— _J'aime ça, avait-il dit en se collant à son amant._

— _Non ! Attends ! Je dois te demander quelque chose avant, s'était-il empressé de répondre en le repoussant. _

— _Après… On con…_

— _Non ! Haruka, tu es… Merde… Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? Ça me semblait si simple quand je l'imaginais…_

— _Kyo ?_

_Il avait mis sa main dans sa poche et en avait sorti une sorte de boîte. Il l'avait fixée un long moment, puis avait levé les yeux vers le blond. Quand ses iris bleus avaient rencontré les siennes, Haruka s'était senti étrange._

— _Qu'est-ce… C'est, avait-il balbutié._

— _J'ai joué cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois, mais jamais comme ça… l'avait-il coupé. Je voulais faire ça bien, mais finalement voilà tout ce que je peux faire… Puisque je suis incapable de rassembler mes idées… _

_Il avait inspiré, expiré, puis avait repris :_

— _Haruka, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu m'es précieux, avait-il commencé en posant un genou à terre. _

— _Qu'est-ce… _

— _J'ai tenté d'aimer, ou simplement de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, mais tu sais comment ça s'est fini… Bien que notre lien ne sera pas reconnu, je voudrais faire en sorte que cela ait de la valeur pour nous. Tu avais dit que tu acceptais de t'unir à moi… Je ne peux pas te promettre que toute notre vie sera comme dans les livres d'amour que notre Risa aimait dévorer, mais je te promets de ne jamais cesser de t'aimer, de prendre soin de toi, de ne jamais t'abandonner, d'être toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi, de ne jamais douter de toi, de vous protéger toi et notre famille, de t'aimer, toujours t'aimer avec mon cœur et mon corps. Tu m'as accepté, puis aimé… J'ai pu connaitre mon neveu, non… Le fils que je n'aurai jamais… Tu m'as tellement donné, je souhaiterais juste te rendre heureux à mon tour ; je sais que ce n'est pas en te passant un anneau au doigt que cela se produira, mais cela me permet déjà…_

— _K… Kyo, avait murmuré Haruka d'une voix étranglée._

_C'était fou… Il l'avait écouté, non, il avait gravé chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche de peur d'oublier. Il lui avait semblé avoir arrêté de respirer tellement la confession, la demande, les paroles de son amant l'avaient ébranlé. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça… L'émotion l'avait gagné et il n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues._

— _Hé ! Ne pleure pas ! Merde, voilà que je foire tout… Minato, s'il te plait !_

— _Idiot ! Tu es un idiot !_

— _Je savais que j'au…_

— _Je te le répète, c'est oui ! l'avait-il interrompu en l'enlaçant. Je te veux aussi, tu m'as donné bien plus que tu ne peux imaginer. Alors, arrête de parler et montre-moi à quel point tu tiens à moi._

_Tout en le serrant contre lui, Kyosuke s'était mis à rire. _

— _Quoi ?_

— _Tu ne veux pas voir les allian…_

— _Plus tard, l'avait-il coupé en basculant sur le lit. _

_« Risa, pardon…. Mais je suis si heureux… » avait pensé Kyosuke, en répondant au baiser du blond._

**oOo**

Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferma le ramena au moment présent. Il porta son attention sur l'entrée de la pièce quand la silhouette de son neveu fit son apparition. Il lui sourit et dit :

— Okaeri. Où est Sasuke ?

— Tadaima. Il dort chez lui ce soir, répondit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé, non loin de l'adulte.

— Ça va ?

— Hm… Papa rentre à quelle heure ?

— Vers dix-neuf heures. Il a une réunion de profs.

— OK, fit-il en fixant l'annulaire de son oncle. Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

— Pour ?

— Je parle de mon père… Il n'est plus comme dans ton souvenir, il peut être chiant et difficile à vivre… J'en sais quelque chose.

Amusé par les paroles de l'adolescent, le brun rit de bon cœur.

— Tu ne devrais pas plutôt dire : « si tu fais du mal à mon père, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. » ou encore « si tu l'abandonnes, tu n'existeras plus pour moi. »

— Ouais, je pourrais… Mais je doute qu'après avoir attendu vingt ans, tu le fasses.

— Pas faux.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Naruto était vraiment heureux de voir que la relation entre les deux hommes était si sérieuse et encore plus quand il avait compris que son oncle resterait près de son père toute sa vie. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui ou redouter de le laisser. Il n'était plus seul maintenant et c'était la chose la plus importe pour lui. Son père allait enfin de l'avant et avait ouvert son cœur scellé depuis tant d'années.

— Je suis content que ce soit toi.

Gêné, Kyosuke détourna le regard et fit :

— Merci. Bon, je vais…

— Attends ! Ta présentation, comment elle s'est passée ?

— Très bien ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme.

— Oh ! Itachi est toujours aussi emmerdant à ce que je vois.

— T'as pas idée…

— Oh que si…

Un rire mutuel se répandit dans la pièce. Ils étaient d'accord et se comprenaient, cela le rassurait. D'un geste lent, il posa sa main sur son genou et se mit à le masser. Il se rendit alors compte que sans cet accident qu'il avait eu plus d'un an auparavant, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu cette chance de pouvoir vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait et d'être près de l'enfant de sa sœur adorée.

— Je vais préparer le dîner, lança-t-il en se levant.

— 'Kay…

— Et toi, occupe-toi de ce petit monstre, enchaina le brun en attrapant le chat par la peau du cou. Coupe-lui les griffes, regarde-moi l'état de la porte…

— C'est vrai, ils sont longs ! lança-t-il en examinant les pattes du chat.

Naruto se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le canapé tout en ramenant son petit compagnon vers lui. Il avait bien grandi depuis que son oncle le lui avait offert, mais il était toujours aussi mignon. D'ailleurs, Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir l'accepter. Quand Milk lui léchait le visage, ronronnait au creux de ses bras, dormait contre lui, le brun ne ratait pas une seconde pour lui en faire la remarque.

— Trop jaloux, n'est-ce pas mon bébé ?

Un miaulement se fit entendre, celui-ci semblait répondre à sa question. Naruto le fixa un petit moment, puis lui sourit. Cette petite boule de poil l'avait complètement conquis. Il avait l'impression parfois d'avoir devant les yeux son petit ami. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup, du moins dans leur comportement…

— Et toi t'es pas mieux…

Aux paroles du blond, le chat, quelque peu vexé, le griffa et s'enfuit en direction du premier étage.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Merde, ça fait mal…, pesta-t-il en se redressant. Décidément, vous êtes pareil, un sale caractère !

Il sortit du salon pour gagner la cuisine. Son oncle était en train de couper un chou blanc quand il le vit entrer.

— On mange quoi ?

— À ton avis ?

Naruto promena son regard sur le plan de travail, en reconnaissant les ingrédients, un grand et authentique sourire naquit sur visage.

— Des Ramen fait maison !

— Heureux ? s'enquit Kyosuke.

— Oh ça oui ! Merci, s'empressa de dire le blond en enlaçant l'adulte.

Amusé par la réaction de son neveu, l'adulte n'arrêta pas moins sa tâche première. Dans ces moments-là, Naruto pouvait réagir comme un véritable enfant et il devait avouer qu'il adorait le voir ainsi. D'une certaine façon, il pouvait, dans ces rares instants, voir à quoi ressemblait le petit garçon de deux ans qu'il avait abandonné… Un rire si léger et si naturel, une réaction tellement spontanée et chaleureuse… Il avait raté bien plus, mais c'était bien trop tard pour y penser maintenant…

— Tu devrais aller prendre ton bain.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. Merci encore Kyosuke-san, fit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de l'adulte.

— Hé ! Stupide gamin !

— Je t'aime aussi mon oncle !

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Tout en grimpant les marches, Naruto rit de bon cœur. Il se sentait léger et terriblement heureux. Il aurait aimé avoir Sasuke près de lui… Il le manquait déjà. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'affala sur le lit.

— Zut, j'ai oublié mon sac dans le salon…, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il était sur le point de laisser son esprit vagabonder à sa guise quand il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse.

— Oui… murmura-t-il après avoir décroché.

— Tu es où ?

— Sur mon lit, et toi ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant l'objet de ses pensées.

— Idem. À peine rentré que je voulais t'entendre.

— Je pensais à toi aussi, fit-il dans soupir de bien être. Sasuke, commença-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

— Hm ?

— Je voudrais que tu sois là…

— Tu veux quoi exactement ?

La voix de Sasuke n'était qu'un simple murmure, mais Naruto avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Elle était proche, mais tout aussi lointaine.

— On… Tu es parti si vite tout à l'heure et je…

— Tu sais pourquoi.

— Oui, mais…

— Na-chan, je ne pouvais pas rester.

Naruto se mit en position fœtale et serra son portable contre son oreille. Il aurait aimé sentir les lèvres de son petit ami, au lieu de la froideur inorganique de l'appareil. Cela faisait une semaine… Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour et il commençait à être en manque. À chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls à se câliner et se caresser, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit, il sombrait dans le sommeil.

—… chan… Na-chan !

— Pardon… tu disais ?

— Ça va ? Tu sembles encore fatigué…

— Oui… Désolé.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais ça commençait sérieusement à rendre sa vie difficile.

— Tes analyses de sang doivent être prêtes, non ?

— Je crois. Mon père ne m'a rien dit encore… J'espère…

— T'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que c'est rien, alors n'angoisse pas.

— Hm…

Un soupir, plus proche d'un gémissement se fit entendre.

— J'adore cette voix que tu prends. Envoûtante, grisante, et terriblement excitante. Je peux facilement m'imaginer te serrer contre moi, te toucher lentement, paresseusement jusqu'à ce que tu rendes grâce.

— Hmn… Oui, ta bouche contre mon cou…

Naruto ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure toute en serrant ses jambes contre lui. Il se consumait littéralement.

— Lentement, ma main glisse de ton ventre vers ton entrejambe tendu. Tu bandes déjà, alors que j'ai à peine léché la chair tendre de ta nuque.

— Oui… Ahh, Sasuke ! Touche-moi encore.

— Tu es impatient mon amour.

— Je… N'y peux rien…

Un gémissement se fit entendre. De sa main libre, il se fraya un chemin vers son sexe dressé et se mit à se caresser.

— Sasuke… Est-ce que tu es tout aussi… Excité que moi ?

— Hnm… tais-toi ! Laisse-moi juste entendre tes doux gémissements.

— Ahh ! Je… Je sens que je vais venir.

Les mouvements de va-et-vient se succédaient de plus en plus rapidement et la respiration haletante raisonnait dans la chambre comme une envoutante musique. Naruto se sentait se perdre à fur et à mesure que sa caresse s'accentuait.

— Na-chan ! Allons-y ensemble !

— Ahh ! Je n'en peux plus ! Sasuke !

— Moi aussi…. Je viens !

D'une dernière alternation d'allée et venue sur son sexe, Naruto explosa dans sa main. Sa respiration rapide et forte accompagnait sa jouissance. Ses muscles se détendirent alors et son cœur commença à battre plus normalement et plus sereinement.

— Na… Na-chan ?

— C'était bon, si bon, mais…

— Oui, je sais… fit-il dans un souffle.

Ne pas le tenir contre lui.

Ne pas l'embrasser.

Ne pas le sentir en lui.

Ne pas jouir en lui.

Ne pas capturer son magnifique regard au moment de l'orgasme.

Ce n'était pas la même chose… Cependant, ils avaient pu avoir du plaisir tous les deux depuis une semaine. C'était déjà bien.

Tout en ramenant sa main encore maculée de la preuve de sa jouissance, Naruto sourit et souffla :

— Il faudra qu'on recommence.

— Oui, sans aucun doute, répondit Sasuke d'une voix enjouée. Mais avant, il faut qu'on prenne une douche…

— Hm…, fit Naruto en attrapant un mouchoir.

— Bonne nuit alors, et à demain.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi je t'aime. Dors bien, ajouta-t-il en raccrochant.

— Toi aussi…

Naruto finit de s'essuyer la main, puis rajusta son pantalon. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'était pas changé…

— Zut… C'est à laver maintenant…

Il soupira et quitta son lit. Des petits bruits et des miaulements désespérés se firent entendre derrière la porte. À peine celle-ci ouverte, Milk se précipita vers lui. Le blond se baissa et le prit dans ses bras.

— Pardon mon bébé. Tu t'es senti abandonné ?

Un miaulement qui semblait vouloir dire _* oui, très. Tu m'as même pas rattrapé…* _lui répondit.

— J'en ai l'impression. Je vais prendre un bain, tu viens avec moi ?

Ne lui laissant pas le choix, Naruto se contenta de rejoindre la salle de bain. Le petit animal tenta de se soustraire à la prise de son maitre, mais ce fut peine perdue.

_* Je ne veux pas de bain !* _cria le petit être dans un miaulement désespéré.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Bien plus tard.**_

La porte d'entrée se ferma et des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la maison. Kyosuke était toujours en train de préparer le dîner, quand des lèvres se posèrent contre sa nuque.

— Tu rentres tard…

— Désolé, je suis passé chez le médecin. Alors, raconte.

— Ben, tu sais déjà tout.

— Menteur.

— Pas sympa ça.

— La doc a dit quoi ? Les analyses ont révélé quelque chose de grave ?

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'en parlerai plus tard.

Les mains de Haruka enlacèrent son amant et, de sa bouche, il captura la peau de son cou dans une délicieuse torture.

— Tant… Mieux, souffla-t-il. Le dîner risque d'être raté et Naruto ne va pas apprécier…

— Radin !

— Je t'aime aussi. Va prendre ton bain au lieu de dire des bêtises.

— Je ne vais pas te lâcher. Tu me diras comment ta présentation s'est passée.

— Plus tard, dit Kyosuke en attirant le visage du blond vers lui. Après t'avoir fait crier de plaisir bien entendu, conclut-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Prétentieux.

— Va prendre ton bain, répéta-t-il en lui tapant les fesses.

— J'y vais, j'y vais… T'es pas marrant.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Le lendemain soir, chez les Haruno.**_

Quand Sakura poussa la porte de la maison, il était déjà dix heures passées. Depuis quelques semaines, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entrainer. C'était la seule solution qu'elle avait pu trouver pour penser à autre chose qu'à son petit ami. Entendre sa voix était devenu le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour garder le contact. Et ces derniers jours, les coups de téléphone devenaient rares… Il était de plus en plus occupé et ça commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Elle avait bien tenté d'avoir des nouvelles en demandant à Naruto, mais celui-ci semblait se réfugier dans un mutisme inexpliqué…

— Je suis rentrée…

Sa voix fatiguée et totalement détachée s'éleva dans le corridor tout en fermant la porte.

— Ah ! Bon retour. Tu es dans un état pas possible…, fit la mère de la jeune fille.

— Juste un peu fatiguée… Il faudrait laver ma tenue d'entrainement.

— On verra ça demain… Va prendre ton bain, moi je dois y aller.

— Quoi ? Déjà !

— Oui, je dois assurer la permanence du soir. Ton dîner est sur la table, tu n'auras qu'à le réchauffer.

— Mais maman…

— Ferme bien la porte derrière moi, bonne soirée.

— Oui… Bonne soirée, répondit Sakura en refermant la porte.

Dans un lourd soupir, Sakura se dirigea vers le premier étage. Elle avait besoin de prendre un bain bien chaud. Ses muscles la faisaient terriblement souffrir tellement elle avait forcé. Se détendre était nécessaire et cela lui permettrait d'évacuer un certain stress, bien trop accumulé depuis ces dernières semaines…

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle lança sans ménagement son sac sur le lit et commença à défaire la cravate de son uniforme. La douche qu'elle avait prise après son entrainement avait simplement nettoyé son corps après toute la transpiration qu'elle avait accumulé, mais maintenant… Une fois son corps refroidi, elle ressentait les effets de ses exercices.

— Je suis stupide… Complètement…, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. J'ai trop forcé…

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas en rendant son corps incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement qu'elle parviendrait à oublier ce qui la tracassait depuis un moment.

Il lui manquait.

Il lui manquait, _terriblement._

Elle voulait le voir et ne pas seulement entendre sa voix par le biais du téléphone.

— Je veux te voir, murmura-t-elle en ramenant ses jambes vers elle.

Lentement, la fatigue eut raison d'elle, le sommeil la gagna. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter l'appel de Morphée bien longtemps.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna dans sa chambre et la réveilla complètement. Elle se précipita vers son sac et chercha l'appareil. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par mettre la main dessus et s'empressa de décrocher.

— Je suis là, je suis là !

— Bonsoir, lança la voix chaude et assurée de son petit ami.

— Salut…

Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu décrocher à temps et terriblement heureuse de l'entendre, même si c'était juste via le téléphone.

— Je te dérange ?

— Non, pas du tout. Ça fait longtemps…

— Oui : cinq jours, neuf heures, trente minutes et…

Un rire se fit entendre alors que Gaara répondait.

— Je suis heureuse de t'entendre.

— Moi aussi. Excuse d'avoir tant tardé… Tu es chez toi ?

— Oui, je viens de rentrer et toi ?

— Aussi, j'aimerais…

Un son provenant du rez-de-chaussée se fit entendre.

— Merde, quelqu'un à la porte, je vais voir qui c'est. Tu restes en ligne, d'accord ?

— Oui, j'ai trop de choses à te dire pour te laisser aussi vite.

— Moi aussi.

Sakura se précipita vers la porte tout en pestant sur la personne qui avait justement choisi ce moment pour venir sonner et qui continuait à le faire sans discontinuité…

— J'arrive, pas la peine de s'acharner sur la sonnette.

Après avoir tourné la clé, elle ouvrit la porte tout en lançant :

— Vous croyez qu'on est derrière la porte ou quoi ? Et vous av… Qu'est-ce…

— Je te dérange ?

_**

* * *

**_

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du dernier chapitre…

Je m'excuse d'avance, car je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir poster la suite très vite…

A très vite,

Bisous

Kain


	33. Chapter 32

_**Merci à :**_REeveuse, **li-san**, distorsion02, **Manon**, Kelly et **Sasha-chan**.

Salut tout le monde,

Désolée pour ce retard, mais Fairy Rose me prend tout mon temps… bonne lecture et à bientôt.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 32

* * *

Son cœur battait à toute allure, ses idées étaient dans un chaos total et son esprit complètement chamboulé. Elle avait ouvert la porte et, après ce simple geste, elle ne parvenait plus à en faire aucun autre. Elle semblait complètement figée et incapable de réagir.

C'était inattendu…

Pourtant, les faits étaient là. La personne qui se trouvait au pas de la porte était bien réelle. Il la fixait, amusé, sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse pourtant, mais…

— Tu comptes me laisser sur le pas de la porte encore longtemps ?

Aucune réaction.

— Sakura ?

À l'appel de son nom, la jeune fille se ressaisit et se précipita vers le nouveau venu.

— Tu es là ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?

— Oh là ! Doucement. Tu veux que je réponde à quoi en premier ?

— Je ne rêve pas….

— Tu me sens bien là, non ?

— Mais, tu…

— Je voulais te faire la surprise, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit.

— Tu es gelé !

Ils étaient toujours sur le pas de la porte, ne faisant aucun autre mouvement que se serrer l'un contre l'autre. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment, mais cela importait peu…

— Alors, réchauffe-moi, répondit-il d'une voix légère.

— Si on commençait par fermer la porte ?

Ils se séparèrent finalement tout en mettant fin à leur étreinte. Sakura porta son regard sur la personne qui se tenait non loin d'elle et sourit. Elle se rendait enfin compte qu'il se trouvait réellement là. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite, mais maintenant c'était pour toute autre chose.

Il était là !

Son petit ami était vraiment là !

— Tu es seule ?

— Je… Oui. Ma mère travaille ce soir.

— Oh ! J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir…

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Ben, tu es seule et moi je…

Comprenant le sens de ses paroles, la jeune fille rougit comme une vulgaire adolescente avec son premier petit ami passant la nuit chez elle… C'était idiot.

— Tu as dîné ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander en lui prenant sa veste.

— J'ai mangé un petit truc dans le train, commença-t-il en se déchaussant. Mais si tu n'as pas encore mangé, je t'accompagnerais, conclut-il en chaussant les mules que la jeune fille lui proposa. Merci.

— D'accord.

— Mais avant…

D'un mouvement rapide, il l'attira de nouveau vers lui. Il lui souleva légèrement le visage et, yeux dans les yeux, il murmura :

— Je veux un baiser.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et entreprit de redécouvrir de nouveau son goût. Sakura s'abandonna sans résister. Cela faisait combien de temps, déjà ? Bien trop à son avis. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir avant un long moment, et voilà qu'il se présentait comme par magie devant elle. Sa bouche épousait la sienne et le dévorait sans retenue. Le baiser se devait d'être chaste et doux, mais voilà qu'il se transformait en une danse sensuelle et impétueuse. Leurs langues se cherchaient avec frénésie et impatience. La jeune fille sentait qu'il voulait plus : sa manière de l'embrasser et de la toucher le lui démontrait clairement. Les mains de Gaara entouraient le visage de sa compagne dans le but d'approfondir leur étreinte. Un gémissement se fit entendre dans le silence du lieu, ce qui fit rompre le baiser passionné que le couple savourait.

— A… Attends…

— Excuse-moi…

— Non, c'est pas ça… C'est…

— Si on mangeait ?

Sa suggestion fut lancée d'une façon tellement douce que la jeune fille ne put qu'acquiescer d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle avait compris qu'il l'avait exprimé dans le but de la rassurer, car la vérité c'était qu'elle était réellement nerveuse… Elle se détourna légèrement et quitta la chaleur de ses bras, puis elle souffla :

— Oui…

Elle prit la direction de la cuisine et vit le repas que sa mère lui avait préparé. C'était copieux, comme à chaque fois. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses entraînements intensifs dans le but d'oublier l'absence de son compagnon, son appétit avait anormalement augmenté. Et si elle avait pris du poids depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu ? Et si son ventre avait doublé de volume ?

_« Ah, non. Ça va de ce côté-là. »_ se rassura-t-elle en déposant sa main sur celui-ci.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. C'était stupide de réagir de la sorte, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, cependant ils n'étaient encore jamais allés jusqu'au bout… Furtivement, elle jeta un œil sur l'homme qui avait pris place autour de la table et à cet instant là, leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune fille sursauta et détourna les yeux.

Son cœur, qui s'était calmé à peine quelques minutes auparavant, se remit à cogner fortement dans sa poitrine.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ? » _

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, alors pourquoi était-elle ainsi ?

— Tu sembles encore nerveuse, fit la voix de son petit ami derrière elle.

— Non… Pas du tout.

— Tu mens, répliqua-t-il dans un léger rire.

— Pas du…

Les mots moururent dans la bouche de Sakura quand elle sentit le souffle de Gaara contre sa nuque.

— Je devrais peut-être aller chez Naruto, je l'ai déjà prévenu de toute façon.

— Quoi ? Non !

La jeune fille s'était retournée rapidement et fixa intensément son vis-à-vis.

— Alors, détends-toi.

— J'aimerais bien… Mais tout se mélange dans ma tête, je pense à des choses complètement stupides et…

— Oh, lesquelles ?

Ses mains s'étaient placées sur les hanches de la jeune fille tout en l'attirant à lui.

— Tu ne m'aides pas…

— Désolé…, murmura-t-il en se collant à elle. Tu sens bon.

— J'ai pris une douche… Il y a peu…, répondit-elle en attirant la tête de Gaara au creux de sa nuque.

— Hmm… Sakura, pardon, mais j'ai atteint ma limite…

Comprenant le sens de ses paroles, elle sentit très vite une vague de chaleur la saisir au niveau des reins et une sensation familière lui noua le ventre. D'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait même pas elle-même, elle murmura :

— On… On a assez attendu…

— Je me déteste en disant ça…

— Alors, je devrais dire pareil, je te veux.

— Merde… Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle…, répondit-il en s'écartant de la chaleur accueillante du corps de sa petite amie.

— Moi aussi… Je suis nerveuse aussi… C'est idiot.

— Non… Pas du tout.

Quand son regard croisa celui de son futur amant, Sakura vit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Du désir, d'accord ; mais il y avait quelque chose de plus intense et saisissant. Ses yeux d'un vert unique lui exprimaient un respect total. Il la voulait c'était certain, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait bien plus que ça.

Alors d'une voix sûre et tout aussi douce elle fit :

— On va dans ma chambre ?

Arrivé dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Gaara ne prit pas le temps de la parcourir. La seule chose qu'il vit quand il arriva dans la pièce, c'était le lit quelque peu défait. Main dans la main, ils se sondèrent du regard pendant un moment, puis Sakura le poussa légèrement vers l'arrière dans le but que ses belles fesses bien fermes et musclées se retrouvent sur le matelas.

Elle était décidée. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle était décidée, mais ne sachant quand elle pourrait le revoir, son désir pour lui s'était scellé. Elle était parvenue à l'oublier pendant la journée, avec ses cours et ses entraînements, mais dès qu'elle se glissait dans son lit et que ses yeux se fermèrent pour un repos mérité et surtout indispensable, son esprit lui jouait des tours… Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit après un rêve des plus érotiques ? Elle ne comptait plus…

Alors ce soir, plus besoin de vivre ça dans un songe.

Ce soir…

— Viens.

Gaara lui tendit sa main et celle-ci ne tarda pas à être liée par une autre, plus fine, mais tout aussi chaude.

D'une prise assurée, Sakura combla la fine distance qui les séparait et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec une chaleur d'amants de longue date, mais avec moins de passion qu'au début. Ce baiser-là n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt ou avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé au tout début de leur relation. Ce soir, c'était une toute autre chose qui se produisait dans cette chambre. Gaara lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure, puis il plaqua sa bouche plus fermement contre la sienne pour l'embrasser plus passionnément encore. La gentillesse et la tendresse dont son compagnon faisait d'habitude preuve semblaient avoir laissé place à la passion et la fougue de celui-ci. D'un mouvement lent, elle se colla davantage à lui, à cet instant leurs intimités se touchèrent pour la première fois depuis le moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans le dojo de leur ami. À ce contact des plus durs, Sakura se figea un court instant, mais se reprit bien vite. Le désir qu'elle éprouvait à cette seconde était tellement nouveau et si excitant qu'elle laissa son corps agir de lui-même.

Ce n'était pas le moment des interrogations, mais celui d'un bonheur bien longtemps mis de côté.

Les mains de Gaara se glissèrent avec gourmandise sous la chemise de l'uniforme de sa petite amie, cherchant à approfondir encore plus le contact. Leur baiser se poursuivait avec passion et envie. Le rythme s'était accéléré et très vite sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, ils étaient allongés sur le lit, prêts à aller plus loin.

Cette nuit-là, deux cœurs s'étaient retrouvés et deux corps s'étaient enfin liés.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**Au même moment, chez les Nara.**_

La porte fut fermée avec un geste lent. Après un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, Kiba porta son attention sur la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que ses pas le menaient vers elle. La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Elle avait comme source de lumière la seule et unique lampe à chevet du bureau et celle de l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. Tout en promenant son regard sur la nuque dénudée de son petit ami, Kiba amorça un geste vers celle-ci. D'un mouvement calculé, il promena ses doigts sur la peau tiède et douce de celui-ci. À ce geste, il sentit Shikamaru frissonner. Son sourire s'élargit de plus belle, faisant naitre en lui un sentiment de satisfaction bien évident.

— Tu réagis toujours autant, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'intéressé.

— Arrête ça. J'ai besoin de terminer cette…

— Dis, le coupa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la chair tendre et offerte. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

— Non… Mais si tu continues, je risque d'y passer toute la nuit.

— Hmm… Tu dois pourtant te rattraper.

— Ah ! Et pourquoi ça ?

Ses lèvres qui s'amusaient à perturber la concentration du joueur de shôgi – du moins si c'était possible – quittèrent leur victime pour les remplacer par ses dents. Mordillant légèrement la nuque de son compagnon, Kiba tentait par tous les moyens de lui faire comprendre à quel point il se sentait délaissé depuis un moment.

Après leur torride et excitant week-end, la routine s'était installée. Pourtant, cela faisait à peine une semaine, le souvenir de cette nuit était toujours vivace et terriblement présent. Kiba se souvenait de chaque détail, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rejouer les scènes encore et encore. Pour son bien, il devrait arrêter de se torturer de la sorte, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne savait pas quand cela pourrait se reproduire, donc il se contentait comme il pouvait. Revivre ce moment était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en attendant que Shikamaru daigne enfin se rendre compte de sa présence. Après ce week-end, après cette façon dont il s'était livré à lui, son amant était redevenu lui-même. La seule chose qui permettait à Kiba de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit-là, c'était les regards que Shikamaru posait parfois sur lui, ou encore la manière dont il l'embrassait après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les voir. De nouveau, Kiba devait faire preuve de patience, mais il s'était attendu à cette réaction de la part de son petit ami, car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il sortait avec la personne qui aimait la distance, flémarde – surtout en cours, malgré son haut QI – donc, il devrait s'estimer heureux qu'il ait pu lui ouvrir son cœur, et surtout de répondre à son amour.

Cependant, son corps le trahissait…

Il le voulait encore et encore.

— De m'avoir abandonné, répondit-il enfin.

— Je vois. Je dois quand même finir d'étudier ce kifu.

— Après alors ? s'empressa de demander Kiba tout en enlaçant son ami.

— On verra…

— Pfff… Radin.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur l'écran qui Shikamaru n'avait pas quitté des yeux, même pendant qu'ils se parlaient, Kiba laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il semblait déçu. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de son compagnon et fit mine de fixer le plafond. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir, mais il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe. Ledit plafond ne l'aida guère plus que ça… Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Kiba attrapa un livre non loin de lui et commença à le feuilleter, cherchant à s'occuper tant bien que mal. Après quelques minutes, il laissa tomber sa lecture qui lui fit naître une migraine qui s'annonçait terrible. Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— Tu vas arrêter oui ?

— Oups… Désolé.

— Tu devrais rentrer, lança Shikamaru en se tournant enfin vers son ami.

— Quoi ? Tu me jettes dehors ? demanda-t-il en se redressant. Tu peux pas faire ça, ajouta-t-il en fixant son ami.

— Mais tu fais tout pour rendre la lecture de ce kifu plus difficile…, répondit-il dans un soupir.

— Désolé…

— Tu ne l'es pas.

— Bien sûr que si !

Un second soupir se fit entendre dans la pièce. Shikamaru reporta son attention sur son écran, délaissant par la même occasion son compagnon qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, le déranger encore et encore.

Le bruit de quelques « clic » se fit entendre, puis un son et l'ordinateur entama sa mise en hors tension. Kiba suivit les gestes de son petit ami avec attention. Quand il le vit se lever et se diriger vers lui, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. La chaleur qui se dégagea de sa main quand elle se posa sur sa joue lui fit un bien fou.

— Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents ne sont pas là qu'il faudrait penser à faire ce que tu as dans la tête, obsédé !

— Je sais…

— Alors à quoi tu joues depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu sais que j'ai besoin de travailler un peu plus pour l'examen de pro.

— Je sais…

— Tu te répètes… Ta bouche ne sait plus rien dire d'autre ou quoi ?

— Pas du tout, je préfère juste l'employer autrement, fit-il dans un sourire.

— Un idiot, un idiot fini…

— Mais tu l'aimes ton idiot, répondit Kiba en attirant son amant à lui.

— On ne peut pas « le » faire.

— Je me suis douté depuis un moment déjà, mais on pourrait se câliner un peu, non ?

— Pas plus de dix minutes.

— Oh ! J'aurai le temps de faire la totale là, lança-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos, son compagnon entre les bras.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises… Tu sais, dans quelques jours, on pourra…

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la bouche de son compagnon se posa sur la sienne aussi délicatement qu'un papillon sur une fleur. Kiba l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient plus tendres que passionnées, plus persuasives qu'exigeantes. Il se retenait tant bien que mal vu la situation. Par ces gestes, il voulait provoquer et réveiller le désir de son amant sans qu'il ait à rendre leur étreinte sauvage et brûlante. L'entendre gémir suite à ses caresses si légères alluma en lui un feu qui prit possession de ses reins et se propagea peu à peu au reste de son corps. Mais il parvenait à garder le contrôle. La bouche de Shikamaru se fit plus aventureuse, et sa langue plus exploratrice, Kiba se sentit submergé par les sensations que son amant provoquait en lui. Son corps était en feu, pourtant, c'était un baiser, sans aucun geste plus aventureux, ni caresse plus provocatrice. Ils s'embrassaient, tout simplement…

Pourtant, il cherchait plus de contact en approfondissant leur baiser, en l'attirant plus contre lui. La danse que leurs langues avaient débuté se fit soudain plus sensuelle et passionnée. Ils se goûtèrent encore et encore comme si c'était la première fois. Lentement, profondément et surtout d'une façon un peu trop humide. Leurs salives perlaient au bout de leurs langues quand ils se décidèrent enfin à se séparer, c'était plus par nécessité qu'envie… Le souffle leur manquait.

Dans un geste terriblement envoûtant, Shikamaru se lécha les lèvres. A cette image, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de faire de même sans quitter du regard la bouche rougie par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

— Putain ! J'adore t'embrasser, souffla Kiba après un moment.

— Moi aussi, murmura à son tour Shikamaru en quittant l'étreinte de son ami.

— Reste, fit-il en l'arrêtant.

— Je suis lourd et ce n'est pas tellement confortable, répondit-il en appuyant sur sa dernière remarque en désignant du regard l'entrejambe de Kiba.

— Tu me fais de l'effet, fit-il avec un sourire.

— Idiot.

Après cette réponse des plus affectueuses, le joueur de shôgi prit place à côté de son amant.

— Je t'aime aussi, lança-t-il en se laissant tomber sur les cuisses de Shikamaru.

Kiba était heureux, comme à chaque fois qu'il partageait un moment particulier avec son compagnon. Celui-ci ne se dévoilait pas souvent et les rares fois où il parvenait à exprimer ses sentiments clairement, Kiba se sentait comme un être privilégié. Mais il devait s'avouer que Shikamaru ne cessait jamais de le surprendre. Bien que ces mots étaient quelque chose qu'il lui semblait bien difficile pour quelqu'un de son intelligence, de son allure si posée et de la maturité qu'il dégageait, Kiba ne s'en formalisait pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'il osait s'ouvrir enfin, il était plus adorable et unique que jamais. Il aimait le voir ainsi, gêné, perdu, mignon… S'il tenait à la vie, il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il avait pensé à lui en ces termes…

— Et toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru déposa un chaste baiser sur sa tempe gauche tout en caressant ses cheveux. C'était sa façon à lui de répondre à cette confession que Kiba prononçait avec tant de facilité.

Un moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise ou fasse quoique ce soit. Ce silence était agréable et nullement pesant. D'un geste lent, Kiba attira son ami à lui et leurs regards se sondèrent pendant de longues secondes. Il perçut alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu un peu plus tôt. Il semblait comme inquiet… ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Mes parents…

— Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant. Ils sont en colère ? J'ai fait un truc qui n'allait…

Il fut interrompu par l'index que Shikamaru posa sur ses lèvres.

— Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

— Alors, pourquoi tu as ce regard ?

— On peut dire que tu me connais bien, fit Shikamaru dans un soupir.

— Arrête ça et dis-moi. Tu as promis de ne plus rien me cacher, continua Kiba en fixant son ami.

Après un regard sur le visage inquiet de son compagnon, Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur le côté et dit enfin :

— Tu as remarqué les travaux au niveau du garage ces derniers jours, non ?

— Oui, difficile de ne pas les voir, répondit-il en se couchant face à lui.

— Eh bien, la grande pièce en haut, ma mère a décidé d'en faire une sorte de studio.

— Ohh !

— Il sera assez grand et confortable pour que j'y passe des nuits ou carrément des jours entiers.

— Est-ce que je dois comprendre ce que je comprends ?

— Si tu as bien suivi, oui, fit-il dans un fin sourire.

— On pourra se retrouver sans craindre d'être surpris par tes parents ?

— J'en ai bien peur…

— Hé !

— Tu vas m'épuiser, répliqua Shikamaru en fermant les yeux. Déjà que tu te contentes rarement de peu, mais avec ça…

— Hé ! Je pense pas qu'à ça !

— Si tu le dis…, fit-il en se levant. J'ai encore mon kifu à lire, alors laisse-moi travailler.

— Méchant !

— Oui, oui… J'aimerais reposer mon corps, murmura Shikamaru en regagnant son bureau. Je sens que je ne pourrais plus trop le faire bientôt, conclut-il dans un soupir.

— T'as dit quoi ?

— Rien…

— Je peux quand même rester ? Je te dérangerai plus, promis !

— D'accord, répondit-il sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait nullement tenir sa promesse.

Kiba souriait comme un idiot. Il était vraiment très heureux, encore plus maintenant après ce que son ami venait de lui confier. Shikamaru n'allait certainement plus chercher un endroit où vivre, puisque finalement tout s'arrangeait pour eux. Et il devait avouer que la perspective de vivre ensemble l'effrayait assez. Ils étaient encore jeunes pour ça et surtout que Kiba comptait continuer ses études encore un moment. Bien que son compagnon ne semble pas vouloir faire de même, il savait qu'il pourrait changer d'avis s'il trouvait quelque chose qui risquait de l'intéresser, comme ce fut le cas pour le shôgi… Alors, il allait profiter des moments qui se profilaient à l'horizon et d'en jouir au maximum.

— Shi-chan.

— Hmm ?

_« Il a tenu quelques minutes quand même… »_

— Travaille bien.

Touché par ces simples mots, Shikamaru se tourna vers lui et répondit :

— Compte sur moi.

Un sourire accueillit sa réponse et ce fut le point de départ pour une nouvelle étape de leur relation. Ils ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir pourrait leur réserver, mais tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, peu leur importait.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**Beaucoup plus tôt, chez les Uzumaki.**_

— Attends !

— Non.

La réponse était claire et nette. Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de se soustraire à la prise ferme de Sasuke, sans y parvenir. Il se trouvait allongé sur le ventre quelque part dans la salle d'entrainement. Après un court moment d'exercice, voyant que le blond commençait déjà à éprouver de la fatigue, ils s'étaient rapidement arrêtés. Cependant, Sasuke ne souhaitait pas lâcher son petit ami si vite. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'ils n'avaient plus rien fait… A l'exception de quelques baisers et de temps en temps des instants de « travaux manuels », ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour depuis. Et pour le brun, cette abstinence forcée commençait sérieusement à peser. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la faute de Naruto si celui-ci était si fatigué et tellement incapable de rester éveillé quand ils commençaient à se câliner, mais voilà… Il était un adolescent en pleine maîtrise de ses moyens et sa libido était plus active que jamais. Il lui fallait du sexe et aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas le laisser s'enfuir à si bon compte.

— Sasuke, je me sens à peine mieux, je peux pas tenir si tu…

— T'as commencé ton traitement il y a déjà un moment, tu devrais te sentir bien.

— Tu es impossible…

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas ?

— C'est pas ça, souffla Naruto en tournant légèrement la tête vers son compagnon.

— Alors, c'est quoi ? Merde Na-chan, je bande déjà à l'idée qu'on va le faire, tu sens ?

À peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots qu'il se colla davantage contre les fesses bien rondes et fermes de son amant. Et comme il l'avait dit, il était en érection. À travers les fines barrières de tissus, Naruto pouvait sentir son sexe pulsant de désir contre lui. À cette constatation, il ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches. Un gémissement se fit alors entendre dans le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Ce son était une douce musique aux oreilles de Naruto.

— Ça me manque tellement, haleta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

— Moi aussi…

— Prends-moi !

— Tu… tu es sûr ?

— Oui. Mais ne me prépare pas.

— Quoi ?

— Je veux te sentir en moi maintenant !

— Non. Je ne ferai pas ça ! Répliqua Sasuke en se redressant.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait que cela se passe. Il désirait le faire sien certes, mais pas de cette façon. Cependant, Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'était levé à son tour et d'un même mouvement, il enlaça Sasuke dans une prise déterminée.

— Tu te rends compte que tu m'as allumé et que tu oses après ne rien faire pour arranger ça.

Naruto avait soufflé ces mots d'une voix tellement lente qu'à chaque son, Sasuke sentit son cœur manquer un battement. La chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps qui collait le sien démontrait à quel point le feu qu'il avait allumé le consumait maintenant, le rendant fou de désir.

— Je te veux, murmura Sasuke en se tournant.

— Moi aussi, souffla Naruto en portant ses lèvres à celles de son amant. Je t'imagine déjà en moi, lentement… Profondément… Avec force… Avec sauvagerie… Avec passi-mhm…

D'un mouvement brusque, Sasuke lui happa les lèvres, coupant court à toutes ces idioties que son compagnon s'était mis à débiter. Le baiser se vit brutal au début, mais très vite, il prit une toute autre dimension. Les lèvres du brun devinrent plus douces et passionnées. Après quelques secondes, ils se quittèrent légèrement perdus, puis Sasuke fit :

— Arrête de dire des conneries.

— Tu en as envie tout autant que moi, se contenta simplement de répondre Naruto.

Et d'un même mouvement, il se saisit du membre de son amant et d'un geste calculé, amorça un pas vers la gorge discrètement dévoilée du brun pour la mordre. Elle était légèrement salée, mais tout aussi délicieuse. Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin soudain de faire ça de cette façon ? Il ne savait pas. Néanmoins, son corps réagissait par lui-même et réclamait plus. Il voulait sentir les mains de cet homme contre sa peau, ses lèvres contre sa bouche, son souffle contre sa gorge… mais avec plus de vivacité, plus de sauvagerie… Il voulait beaucoup de choses, mais vu la situation, cela risquait d'être difficile… Alors, il fallait changer ça.

— Je t'en prie, arrête de me torturer.

— Non… Tu as réveillé l'animal en moi, alors assume.

Sasuke voulait résister. Son petit ami se remettait à peine de ses petits soucis de santé, alors il pensait juste faire l'amour d'une façon plus « calme » qu'avant, mais surtout pas comme il lui décrivait…

D'ailleurs, quand il avait appris ce qui le rendait si faible et somnolent, Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Il avait pensé à quelque chose du genre, un cancer, et plus précisément une leucémie (1) vu les symptômes, mais voilà que Haruka-san leur annonçait que c'était tout simplement une carence en fer… Quand ils avaient enfin pu assimiler la nouvelle, un rire incontrôlable s'était échappé de la bouche de Naruto. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça, le stress qu'il avait accumulé devait sortir quelque soit le moyen, alors rire était la seule solution. Après ça, le malade avait pu enfin commencer son traitement… des repas plus équilibrés et riches en fer avaient été préconisés, sans oublier le médicament que le médecin lui avait prescrit pour que son taux de fer revienne vite à taux moins critique. Par la suite, Naruto s'était rapidement senti mieux, il avait toujours besoin de dormir plus que nécessaire, mais une amélioration s'était rapidement fait sentir.

Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé reprendre leurs activités physiques si rapidement. Alors quand Sasuke lui avait fait comprendre qu'il le désirait, son corps avait immédiatement réagi. Néanmoins, son petit ami ne semblait pas disposé à faire ce qu'il voulait, par conséquent il fallait prendre les devants.

— Na-chan, s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Arrête…

— Non.

Naruto avait murmuré sa réponse tellement il était concentré sur sa tâche. Il approcha sa bouche de Sasuke, la chair tendre et appétissante de sa nuque semblait l'appeler. De sa langue, il lécha lentement la zone nue devant ses yeux et ses dents. Il mordillait avec douceur mais gourmandise cette peau qui lui avait manqué. Pourquoi avait-il autant besoin qu'il l'étreigne avec force ? Était-il dans le même état que lui ? Sentait-il le besoin qu'il avait d'être touché et possédé par lui ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il en voulait plus…

— Touche-moi.

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Au contraire, il garda une attitude impassible et distante. Il avait conscience de ce qui était en train de se produire, mais il n'osa esquisser un geste, et encore moins réagir. Pourtant, son amant le caressait avec sa main. Il touchait cette zone qu'il n'avait pas caressé comme il voulait depuis un moment … Une chaleur irradia ses reins prouvant qu'il réagissait comme à son habitude face à ce contact. Et cette langue très habile se promenait le long de sa gorge avec un savoir-faire évident. Il frissonna. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, son corps l'avait trahi. Ne pouvait-il pas faire une exception et se laisser aller ?

— Touche-moi, répéta Naruto d'une voix lointaine.

Ne tenant plus, n'écoutant plus sa raison qui lui dictait de résister, Sasuke plaqua son amant contre le mur le plus proche et, d'une passion dévorante, captura ses lèvres. La bouche du blond s'ouvrit et accueillit sa langue avec un plaisir certain. La danse débuta. Elle était dure, impétueuse et sauvage. La bouche du brun écrasait plus qu'elle ne l'embrassait, mais c'était terriblement bon et grisant. Leurs mains se cherchèrent, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre dans une vaine tentative de se rapprocher encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. La langue de Naruto rencontra sa sœur et se mit à la lécher et la savourer. Leurs salives se mélangèrent et leurs goûts se répandirent l'un dans l'autre. C'était bon, tellement bon. Un gémissement, qui se rapprochait plus d'un grognement se fit entendre dans le silence du dojo. Les mains de Sasuke quittèrent le keiko-gi défait de son amant pour se diriger vers la taille de celui-ci.

— Att… Attends !

La bouche du brun le bâillonna pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il ne fallait pas le laisser dire quoi que ce soit ou fuir. Car il ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait sien et peu importe ce qu'il en pensait.

— Non, je n'arrêterai pas ! dit-il bouche contre bouche.

Le corps en feu, Naruto se tordit face aux assauts répétés mais incontrôlés de Sasuke. Il se colla à lui et lui fit sentir ce qu'il avait fait naitre en lui. Son érection prisonnière de son hakama était dure et pulsante de désir.

Il fallait qu'il touche plus.

Il fallait qu'il lui ôte ses vêtements.

— Tu es enfin…

— Tais-toi.

Les lèvres du brun scellèrent les mots inutiles de son amant. Le faire taire était la meilleure chose à faire, car goûter à sa bouche ou à sa langue était une occupation bien plus intéressante. D'un geste lent et calculé, Sasuke fit glisser l'une d'elles jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Naruto. Quand il posa sa paume sur l'érection plus qu'évidente de celui-ci, il l'entendit gémir profondément. La caresse était légère, mais elle le fit réagir immédiatement. D'un mouvement brusque, il entoura de ses bras le brun et approfondit le contact. Son sexe vibrait intensément à travers les fines étoffes qui les séparaient de la main qui semblait vouloir plus. Sasuke était en train d'attiser ses sens lentement mais sûrement. Il se cambra sous son touché et laissa le plaisir l'inonder peu à peu.

Il ne fallait pas réfléchir, juste profiter de ce moment.

C'était un simple baiser, une simple caresse, mais ce que le brun faisait naître en lui lui avait tellement manqué…

D'un geste fébrile, mais assuré, il lui dénoua la ceinture de son pantalon et se fraya un chemin à travers les vêtements qu'il portait jusqu'à son membre durci et chaud. Sa bouche se posa ici et là sur son torse, légèrement dévêtu, et sa langue courut sur sa chair nue, titillant un mamelon. Il frissonna. Les doigts dans les cheveux, il tenta de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mais la bouche et la langue de Sasuke paraissaient déterminées à explorer le reste de son corps. Quand il descendit plus bas, Naruto soupira de plaisir et quelques instants après, la langue du brun se déposa sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Le souffle coupé, il retint un gémissement quand il le prit dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces et tièdes. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et il chercha à reprendre sa respiration… Chaque fois qu'il l'aspirait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait quitter son corps. Il ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière.

Cette sensation lui avait manqué aussi… Il avait l'impression de revoir des étoiles, comme ce fut le cas la première fois que Sasuke prenait son sexe ainsi. Il sentait que ses reins allaient exploser tellement ils étaient en feu, que l'oxygène allait lui manquer tant son souffle était rapide et profond… Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'exquise sensation de cette langue qui le poussait au-delà de lui-même. Il était tout proche de l'extase maintenant, encore un simple mouvement de va-et-vient et il se répandrait dans la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci leva la tête vers Naruto dont les traits s'étaient crispés face au traitement qu'il subissait.

— Sasuke… Je… Vais ve… Nir…

— T'as voulu ça, non ? Précisa-t-il en arrêtant un moment sa prise.

Cependant, la torture reprit de plus belle, et l'effet qu'il souhaitait avoir se produisit… La semence de son amant se répandit dans sa bouche, le brun quitta alors le sexe de celui-ci et tout en croisant son regard, il avala ce qu'il reçut dans un sourire.

Naruto tenta de reprendre son souffle. Le plaisir avait été brutal, mais tout aussi attendu. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit l'expression de Sasuke à ses pieds.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien, pourquoi ?

— Tu souris bizarrement, alors…

— C'est juste que c'est bon, ton goût est vraiment délicieux.

— Je vois, murmura Naruto le rouge aux joues. À moi de te faire du bien.

— Non, tourne-toi.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto s'exécuta. Il sentit alors Sasuke se caler contre ses fesses, puis il murmura :

— Je vais te prendre et te faire crier, fit-il en baissant le pantalon complètement et ce qui l'accompagnait.

— Attends…

— Impossible.

Impossible ?

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sentit alors un souffle contre sa nuque, qui fit monter en lui cette même chaleur qui l'avait saisi tout à l'heure. Ses mains placées contre ce mur si froid, son visage tourné légèrement sur le côté, ses fesses totalement exposées, son sexe redevenu éveillé… Son esprit lui rappela qu'il avait voulu ça, il devrait très vite jeter au loin son envie de se soustraire à sa prise, pour la simple et bonne raison que son corps, lui, ne lui permettait absolument pas de fuir. Soudain la bouche de Sasuke captura la chair tendre de sa nuque, ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

— Ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il en introduisant deux de ses doigts pour les humidifier.

Quand ce fut chose faite, Sasuke les retira et, tout doucement, introduisit un premier doigt.

— Soulève les hanches, continua-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Détends-toi ! lança-t-il, sentant les muscles de Naruto se contracter à son intrusion.

— Je sais…

Sasuke l'obligea à tourner la tête, le bâillonna de sa bouche et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cela eut l'effet voulu, Naruto se laissa aller et le brun put alors joindre un second doigt. Le léger mouvement de va-et-vient débuta… Sans cesser de s'embrasser, il pénétra aussi profondément qu'il pouvait son index et son majeur, ce qui fit se crisper le corps tremblant de son amant.

C'était ça !

Naruto éprouvait cette étrange et délicieuse sensation qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois. Les doigts du brun allaient et venaient en lui lentement et profondément. La douleur qu'il éprouvait était vive et désagréable, cela faisait presque trois semaines, c'était logique de ressentir ça. Son anneau de chair semblait sur le point de se rompre…

Pourtant…

Pourtant, il y avait cette merveilleuse chose de plus… Le baiser continua, et la caresse intime tout autant. La déplaisante sensation disparaissait peu à peu et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait quand sa langue léchait sa sœur lui faisait tout oublier. C'était bon.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, il murmura :

— Prends… Prends-moi…

À la voix rauque et étouffée de Naruto, Sasuke retira ses doigts. D'un geste fébrile, il libéra sa verge que l'excitation avait déjà gorgée de sang depuis déjà un bon moment. Tout en écartant ses fesses rondes et fermes, il s'introduisit en lui. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre dans le dojo, faisant douter le brun une seconde. Il l'avait pénétré sans ménagement et en un seul coup de reins. Il était à l'intérieur de lui, dans sa chaleur, totalement et profondément. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches les relevant un peu pour avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Car il voulait aller plus loin en lui.

Dans un mouvement brusque, il se retira. Naruto gémit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois à cause du manque soudain qu'il ressentit. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand soudain le sexe du brun le posséda de nouveau. Avec énergie, Sasuke se mit à bouger en lui. La respiration de celui-ci se fit de plus en plus rapide. À longs coups de reins, alternant avec des coups plus furtifs, mais toujours précis, il glissait en lui, de plus en plus profondément et aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Il put alors toucher l'endroit de ce corps si chaud qui s'ouvrait comme à chaque fois à son passage.

Bouche contre bouche, il lui dit de bien s'accrocher, tout en agrippant ses hanches, il s'élança… Naruto se cambra, poussa un gémissement étouffé. Il se mit à bouger en lui avec force, les mouvements de va-et-vient se succédèrent, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus vigoureux… Les gémissements devinrent une douce et agréable musique aux oreilles de Sasuke. Il s'enfonça en son amant avec encore plus de force et violence et il l'entendit alors murmurer d'une voix rauque et haletante:

— Si... Tu continues comme ça... Je vais... Encore… Jouir...

— Re… Retiens-toi encore, souffla le brun d'une voix rauque. C'était ce que tu voulais, non ?

— Oh oui ! Mais c'est tellement…

Un cri s'éleva dans la grande salle faisant sourire Sasuke. Enfin… se dit-il en continuant leur danse folle. Les coups de reins étaient plus forts, plus violents et si excitants. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que faire l'amour… Non, ce n'était pas le bon terme… C'était juste un moment de pur plaisir charnel, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, mais voilà… le plaisir fulgurant et puissant qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux les submergeait tellement que c'était un pur plaisir, une extase étouffante. Son organe bougeait de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus profondément en lui et il adorait ça, comme à chaque fois.

_« Non, bien mieux encore. »_ se corrigea-t-il.

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides. Sasuke s'enfonçait aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il sentit qu'il allait se répandre très vite, il prit de nouveau la bouche de Naruto et dit :

— Jouis pour moi.

— Tu es cru…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit le brun se répandre en lui et lui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Sous le coup de la jouissance soudaine, les pieds de Naruto ne le portèrent plus. Fébrilement, il se sentit tomber, mais des bras solides le retinrent.

— Respire lentement, fit-il en quittant la profondeur chaude et humide de son amant.

— Je… Suis… Mort…

— De plaisir, j'espère ? s'enquit Sasuke en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de son amant.

— Tou… toujours, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je me sens…

— Hé, hé ! Ne t'endors pas !

— Désolé… Pourtant, il le faut...

— Non, non mon ange. On doit prendre une douche rapide avant.

— J'arriverai pas à aller jusqu'à la salle de bains, répondit Naruto en tentant de se redresser.

— D'accord. On se repose un peu et on ira après, OK ?

— Hmm… Si tu veux, murmura-t-il en se laissant cette fois glisser par terre.

Sasuke fit de même tout en ramenant son petit ami contre lui. Ils avaient largement le temps pour prendre cette douche. Haruka-san n'était pas à la maison, Kyosuke-san non plus d'ailleurs… Ils étaient tranquilles pour un bon moment. Il pouvait bien laisser son compagnon se reposer un peu.

D'un geste lent, il lui caressa le visage et sourit de plus belle. Jamais il n'avait cru possible de faire l'amour ainsi. Certes, ça avait un côté bestial et brutal, mais c'était bon.

— Très bon même.

— Hmm… répondit Naruto déjà loin dans son sommeil.

— Tu n'as même pas remonté ton hakama, ajouta Sasuke en ajustant le vêtement. On aura au moins une allure plus décente.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se sentit partir aussi. Il s'endormit à son tour pour un repos bien mérité.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**Deux heures plus tard.**_

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Bien, répondit simplement Naruto en se lovant contre Sasuke.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, certain. Merci pour tout à l'heure, fit-il en levant le regard vers lui.

— Merci à toi.

Sasuke était heureux. Leur vie reprenait enfin un rythme normal et c'était la chose la plus importante pour lui. Naruto allait mieux, leur relation allait mieux et ils étaient ensemble sans craindre d'être séparés. Ils ne pouvaient espérer mieux.

— Les amoureux rentrent quand ?

— Dans deux jours, je crois. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi heureux, fit Naruto.

— Oui c'est vrai. La vie nous réserve de drôles de surprises, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Pas mal oui.

— Ton retour à Konoha, te retrouver, nos amis, ton meilleur ami, mon frère, Kyosuke-san… J'ai l'impression que sans toi, rien…

— On est liés ?

— Depuis le début, je crois oui. Tu ne penses pas ?

— Oui, je le crois, approuva Naruto en portant la main de Sasuke à ses lèvres.

— Tu penses…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. C'était celui du blond.

— Ah, c'est Gaara.

— T'as personnalisé sa sonnerie ?

— Ben oui, se contenta de répondre Naruto en décrochant.

« — Salut ! Je te dérange ? »

— Non, jamais et tu le sais.

Un rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« — Est-ce que je pourrai venir chez toi ? »

— Bien sûr que oui ! On est seuls avec Sasuke, à trois on s'amusera bien mieux.

— Hé ! Je veux pas moi !

« — Toujours aussi ravi de me voir lui, » répondit Gaara.

— Il t'adore c'est pour ça.

— Ben voyons…

« — Écoute, je risque de venir assez tard, je compte aller voir Sakura avant. »

— Oh !

« — Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

— Si tu le dis.

« — Naru… Tu ne m'aides pas. »

— Tu es nerveux ?

« — Assez oui… Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » se défendit-il de nouveau.

— Oui, oui…, se moqua légèrement Naruto. Tu trouveras une clé à la place habituelle.

« — D'accord. »

— J'ai hâte que tu me racontes tout ça, fit le blond dans un grand sourire.

« — Il va rien se passer ! »

— On se verra sûrement demain matin.

« — OK. Dors bien et embrasse ton beau brun pour moi. »

— Tu es sûr ?

« — Je l'adore ton mec. »

— Menteur.

Un rire se fit de nouveau entendre. Naruto se cala davantage contre Sasuke et continua :

— À demain.

« — Oui à demain. Et encore merci. »

Naruto reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet non loin de lui, puis se replaça de nouveau contre Sasuke.

— On sera alors trois ?

— On va bien s'amuser.

— Si tu le dis.

— Mais oui, répondit Naruto. Ah, j'allais presque oublier.

D'un mouvement rapide, il captura les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser léger et doux.

— C'est pourquoi ?

— De la part de Gaara, fit-il simplement en reposant sa tête contre le torse du brun.

— Ce mec est bizarre…

— Mais tu l'aimes bien.

— Pour toi je suis prêt à aimer n'importe quoi, répondit Sasuke en fermant les yeux.

— Pour ça que je t'aime.

Le sommeil les gagna de nouveau. Plongés dans une douce quiétude, ils s'endormirent très vite.

Le retour à Konoha s'était fait d'une manière assez soudaine, mais finalement cela avait valu le coup. Que ce soit pour lui, son père ou les personnes qui lui étaient proches. Naruto ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il était heureux. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Rien.

Absolument rien…

_**

* * *

**_

Fin… ou presque.

* * *

(1) Je pensais faire subir ça à Na-chan. Car, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai vécu ça personnellement, du moins pas moi, mais mon frère. Bref, je voulais faire ça au début, mais je n'ai pas pu…

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Comme je l'ai dit sur mon profile, c'est sûrement le dernier, il me restera alors que l'épilogue.

Merci aux rares personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un mot. J'en avais besoin.

Je vous dis à la prochaine,

Bisous

Kain


	34. Epilogue

_**Après tant d'attente, voilà enfin l'épilogue que je m'étais plus au moins imaginée. Au début, je pensais faire une tout autre chose, mais j'avais perdu les données du chapitre, j'ai dû alors recommencer à partir de la page 8 (ce sont les seules que j'ai pu récupérer)… Ce fût difficile, mais j'ai pu plus au moins faire quelque chose de lisible.**_

_**D'ailleurs au passage, j'ai mis deux lemons dans ce chapitre, un qui m'avait été demandé et l'autre pour le plaisir ^^.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

_**Merci à LMAV pour la bonne correction cette fois… J'ai dû supprimer le chapitre et demande une notre correction, une vraie cette fois...**_

**_Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction._**

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir suivi depuis le début, j'espère que j'aurai le plaisir de vous revoir bientôt, cette fois avec une fic sur xxxHolic.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Épilogue

* * *

_**Quelques années plus tard…**_

La journée s'annonçait fraîche, mais bien ensoleillée. Pour un mois de septembre, c'était quelque chose d'inattendu. Après la chaleur étouffante de l'été, le changement étrangement radical qui s'était opéré en si peu de temps avait été surprenant. Cependant, aucun n'oserait émettre une quelconque protestation. La saison estivale n'avait épargné personne cette année-là, le soleil qui avait surplombé la ville avait causé un certain nombre d'incidents, mais il fallait tenir tant bien que mal. Alors quand l'air frais s'était mis à souffler avec délice, faisant valser lentement et gracieusement les branches d'arbres, les fleurs reprenant peu à peu vie, la fatigue qui s'était accumulée durant le dernier mois de la belle saison s'envola au fur à mesure que les jours passaient.

C'était vivifiant.

Et puisque la journée allait symboliser un évènement très important et surtout très attendu par la famille et les amis des concernés, alors ce changement était le bienvenu.

C'est avec un grand sourire que Kyosuke sortit de la salle de bain. Une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux en bataille, encore humides, lui donnaient l'air de tomber du lit ; quelques gouttes d'eau prenaient un malin plaisir à glisser sur la peau bronzée et lisse de son torse. La serviette qui entourait sa taille semblait menacer de tomber à chaque pas que Kyosuke effectuait sur le parquet de leur chambre. Arrivé à hauteur du lit, avec un regard gourmand, il se mit à fixer avec envie la personne endormie. Dans un geste lent, il se baissa vers son amant, tout en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de l'oreiller, il souffla d'une voix traînante :

— Mina, il faut se réveiller.

Un simple grognement se porta à ses oreilles.

— Si tu ne te lèves pas, tu risques de garder le lit… Et surtout, on recommencera ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière.

Soudain, les yeux magnifiquement bleus et profonds de Minato s'ouvrirent. Il paraissait comme paniqué.

— Non !

— Oh ! Pourtant, ça t'avait plu, murmura Kyosuke en approchant de l'oreille de ce dernier.

— Tais-toi ! Répliqua Minato en se redressant.

— Après toutes ces années, tu rougis encore ? Trop mignon, répondit le brun amusé.

Il s'écarta à son tour tout en suivant les gestes de son amant. Il semblait vouloir ériger une barrière entre eux en ramenant la couverture contre lui tout en le fixant. En cet instant, ce regard semblait pouvoir tuer si cela était possible tellement il était chargé de colère… Comme à son habitude, Kyosuke prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner et rendre sa gêne plus visible que jamais. Après plus de cinq ans de vie commune, Haruka pensait l'avoir cerné et surtout compris sa manière de fonctionner, mais il se rendait compte au fil des jours que ce n'était pas le cas et que cela ne risquerait pas d'arriver quelque soit le temps qu'il passerait avec lui. Après seize ans de séparation, il était logique qu'il y ait des « zones d'ombre » dans leur passé respectif, cependant Haruka ne s'était pas douté que ce serait à ce point-là… Il se rendait compte que plus le temps passait, plus ils se découvraient l'un et l'autre, rendant leur vie de tous les jours plus variée et intéressante.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Haruka se décida enfin à regarder son amant dans les yeux, il se rendit alors compte de la tenue et du sourire idiot de ce dernier, qui ne semblait plus vouloir quitter son beau visage. Ses iris bleus glissèrent malgré lui vers la limite que la serviette lui exposait d'une façon terriblement sexy et salivante.

— Ce que tu vois te plait ? S'enquit Kyosuke tout en posant sa main sur ladite serviette.

— Je ne vois pas grand-chose…, répondit-il en se redressant. Je vais prendre ma douche.

— Tu veux de l'aide ? Fit le brun tout en suivant la démarche quelque peu difficile de son amant. Tu devrais arrêter de porter un bas de pyjama, ça gâche à chaque fois la belle vue que j'ai les matins.

— Pervers ! Tu veux m'aider comme hier soir ? Non, merci… Je n'ai pas envie que la douche dure des heures.

— Oh ! Pourtant, mon aide t'a bien plu, renchérit-il avec un sourire gourmand.

— Idiot !

Kyosuke suivit la retraite de son compagnon avec l'envie folle d'aller le rejoindre au plus vite. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour commencer leur petit jeu, il y avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire… comme se préparer et aller rejoindre leurs amis pour vivre avec eux cette journée pas comme les autres. Après un dernier regard sur la porte maintenant close, il s'assit de nouveau sur le bord du lit, laissant son esprit vagabonder à son grès vers la nuit dernière où Haruka s'était donné à lui avec passion.

_**[**__**Début du Flashback]**_

— Naruto et sa dulcinée seront déjà là-bas ?

— Oui. Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça…, fit Haruka tout en rangeant sa brosse à dents.

— J'adore voir sa tête à chaque fois, répondit-il tout en reposant le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur sa table de chevet. Et puis, il sait que je l'adore, bien plus que son frère…

— Tu n'as toujours pas oublié ? S'enquit-il dans un soupir.

— Comment pourrai-je ? Quelqu'un a osé te toucher avant moi…

— Possessif.

— Et fier de l'être.

Un soupir se fit entendre depuis la salle de bains. Haruka se demanda si son compagnon oublierait un jour ce moment d'égarement dans sa vie. La question ne trouverait sûrement pas de réponse, et dans un sens, pour Haruka, cela lui importait peu… Ils étaient ensemble et c'était le plus important. Heureux à cette idée, il éteignit la lumière, puis, d'un pas léger, Haruka rejoignit son amant dans le lit. À son approche, Kyosuke écarta les couvertures, puis d'un même mouvement, l'attira vers lui. D'un geste calculé, le brun déposa ses lèvres sur la chair tendre et accueillante de la nuque de ce dernier.

— Arrête… Je veux être en forme pour demain.

— Le fait de faire l'amour t'épuise ?

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas… Tu veux toujours plus…

— Oh ! Pas gentil de dire ça à ton mari chéri.

— Mon mari semble oublier que je commence à me faire vieux…

— Tu es toujours aussi sexy pour un vieux, répondit-il tout en déposant un énième baiser ici et là sur la peau chaude et savoureuse de son amant.

— Et toi, un peu trop gamin.

— Ça te plait pourtant, fit-il, amusé. Quand tu cries mon nom ou quand tu jouis avec plaisir, continua-t-il d'une voix fiévreuse.

Les lèvres de Kyosuke poursuivirent leur quête, mordillant avec gourmandise la chair offerte du torse de Haruka. Peu à peu, sa caresse se fit plus sensuelle, plus précise. Suçant, léchant par moment chaque pore de la peau de son compagnon. Les gémissements ne tardèrent pas longtemps à sortir de la bouche entrouverte et dont les lèvres étaient devenues sèches. Haruka tenta de les humidifier, mais il se rendit compte que sa salive avait déserté sa cavité buccale.

Dans un soupir que Kyosuke ne parvint pas à en définir la cause, plaisir ou douleur… son amant murmura d'une voix alors éteinte :

— A... Arrête…

— Non, répliqua simplement le brun.

Il avait en tête bien des choses, et s'arrêter n'en faisait pas partie. Certes demain, ils se devaient d'être présents et surtout en forme pour cet événement particulier, mais ce n'était pas une raison qui empêcherait Kyosuke de faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Et ce soir, il voulait faire l'amour à son amant et vu les réactions de ce dernier, il était dans le même cas. Depuis le jour où le brun avait goûté aux lèvres de Haruka, il lui était maintenant impossible de passer une journée sans le toucher ou lui voler un baiser. Sa drogue était devenue tout autre… avant le travail occupait toutes ses pensées et son temps, cependant aujourd'hui…

D'un mouvement fluide, il allongea Haruka sous lui et entreprit de poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa bouche se posa sur les lèvres à présent humides et toujours aussi appétissantes de son amant. Le contact était au début léger, presque aérien. L'effleurement dura un moment, les lèvres de Kyosuke capturèrent celles de son compagnon avec lenteur, mordillant, savourant, embrassant cette partie si tentatrice de sa bouche. Haruka entrouvrit la bouche dans le but d'approfondir un peu plus le baiser, le brun s'empressa alors de glisser sa langue fiévreuse et aventureuse dans la profondeur de la cavité buccale de ce dernier. Retrouvant enfin sa jumelle, la langue de Haruka ne put s'empêcher d'entreprendre une sensuelle et enivrante danse. Et comme à chaque fois, les deux amants avaient l'impression de se goûter pour la première fois. C'était une étrange sensation, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis des années. Était-il possible d'éprouver ce genre de choses après tout ce temps ? En règle générale, la monotonie s'installe, puis la passion s'épuise, ce qui a pour but : la naissance de l'indifférence et parfois des sentiments beaucoup plus forts et négatifs… Cependant, pour ce couple d'amoureux idiots, c'était tout le contraire.

À cette constatation, Kyosuke sourit contre les lèvres rougies par le baiser qu'ils venaient de partager.

— Qu'est-ce… Qui te fait sourire ?

— Notre vie… Je la trouve à l'image que je me suis fait dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

— Tu es trop fleur bleue… Ca te perdra.

— Si ça me permet de me perdre dans tes bras, alors peu m'importe.

— Tu deviens trop mielleux avec l'âge, souffla Haruka en fermant les yeux.

— Ça te déplait ? S'enquit Kyosuke tout en enfouissant son visage au creux de l'épaule de son amant.

— Non… gémit-il en sentant le souffle chaud de ce dernier contre lui. Au contraire… J'aime te voir ainsi.

— Oh ! Ravi de l'entendre.

La voix de Kyosuke n'était qu'un simple murmure. Sa bouche n'avait pas quitté la chaleur de l'épaule de son amant. Il était si bien contre lui… Il pourrait demeurer dans cette position pendant un long moment sans qu'il ne s'en lasse. Cependant, ses mains ne semblaient pas être du même avis… Elles se mouvaient avec lenteur sur le flanc droit, provoquant en son amant un frisson de bien-être évident. La chaleur qui émanait du corps offert sous lui se répandait en Kyosuke telle une vague de température par une journée d'été. Cette sensation le fit trembler bien malgré lui. Peu à peu, sa main délaissa sa quête première pour se poser sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de Haruka. Son autre main trouva refuge sous sa nuque, approfondissant par la même occasion le contact des lèvres chaudes et grisantes de son compagnon ! Ce baiser, comme tous les autres, était terriblement bon, et Kyosuke savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer. C'était sa drogue, sa source de vie…

— Kyo, gémit Haruka d'une voix éteinte.

— Oui, amour ?

— Dépêche-toi… Je veux te sentir en moi, maintenant !

— Si tu le demandes si gentiment, répondit l'intéressé dans un sourire.

— Idiot ! Arrête de dire des bêtises et dépê…

— D'accord, d'accord ! Tu es si impatient.

Délaissant à regret la chaleur de la peau douce et accueillante de son amant, Kyosuke porta une main vers le tiroir de la table à chevet et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant.

— Il faudrait en racheter, fit Kyosuke tout en pressant le contenu.

— Si tu étais moins porté sur la chose, ça durerait plus longtemps… Ahh ! C'est froid ! S'exclama-t-il en sentant les doigts de Kyosuke le pénétrer.

— Désolé…

— Tu ne l'es pas !

— Mais si.

— Idi…

Haruka se tut. Les doigts de Kyosuke amorcèrent leur danse. Il se mouvait en lui lentement, mais tout aussi profondément dans sa chaleur intime. Les gémissements de bien-être de Haruka s'élevèrent dans la chambre, faisant sourire son amant. Il s'apprêtait à faire durer la torture, quand la voix de son amant le stoppa dans son élan.

— Arrête avec tes doigts !

— Laisse-moi te pré…

— Je crois que je suis largement prêt ! Je veux te sentir en moi !

Kyosuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Son fidèle et tranquille amant se montrait si vivant quand ils étaient dans les bras l'un et de l'autre. Il se détacha légèrement de lui et vit la position que celui-ci prenait pour l'amener à le prendre. Il était jambes écartées, ne demandant qu'être pris au plus vite et son organe ne demandait qu'à être libéré du désir qui le gorgeait depuis le début.

Suivant ses souhaits, mais tout aussi les siens, il déposa un baiser sur la bouche si bavarde et le pénétra doucement. Kyosuke se dit alors qu'il était à sa place en ce lieu si étroit et chaud. Depuis qu'il l'avait goûté, il y avait de cela quelques années, son corps tout entier ne cessait de réclamer celui de l'autre. Sa drogue était douce, terriblement et agréablement douce… C'était si bon d'être accueilli sans retenue, il aimait se sentir si désiré.

— Mina… Tu es si chaud…

Il se contenta de se blottir davantage contre son compagnon. La respiration de celui-ci se fit peu à peu rapide. A longs coups de reins, alternant avec des coups plus furtifs, mais tout en précision, il glissait en lui, de plus en plus profondément et aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Il put alors toucher l'endroit de ce corps si chaud qui s'ouvrait comme à chaque fois à son passage.

Malheureusement, y aller doucement ne facilitait pas les choses… il lui souleva les hanches, se retira presque totalement et, là, bouche contre bouche, il lui dit de bien s'accrocher à lui, l'emprisonnant contre lui, il s'élança… Haruka se cambra, poussant un gémissement étouffé. Il se mit à bouger en lui avec force, les mouvements de va-et-vient se succédèrent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus vigoureux… Les gémissements devinrent une douce et agréable musique aux oreilles de Kyosuke. Il s'enfonça en son amant avec encore plus de force et violence et il entendit alors celui-ci dire d'une voix haletante et rauque qu'il ne tenait plus et qu'il allait jouir.

— Moi aussi, amour…

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, Kyosuke s'enfonçait aussi loin qu'il pouvait, il sentit qu'il allait se répandre très vite, il prit de nouveau la bouche de son compagnon et murmura entre ses lèvres :

— Je t'aime… Haruka… Et… Toi ?

Totalement perdu dans les vagues de plaisir que son amant engendrait en lui, il ne saisit pas tout de suite sa demande. Il se contenta de gémir tout en accentuant sa prise autour de son cou. Collés l'un à l'autre, ne faisant qu'un, profitant au-delà de l'imaginable l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient. Leurs corps en sueur, la chaleur qui se dégageait de la danse qu'ils exécutaient se rependait à travers eux, telle une brise d'été soufflant sa chaleur écrasante, étouffante, mais tout aussi agréable. Les coups de reins de Kyosuke martelaient ses hanches, lui donnant un plaisir grisant, et tout aussi accablant.

— Mina…, souffla-t-il dans une plainte.

— O… Oui… Je n'en peux plus !

— Réponds-moi avant…

— Tu… Crois, ahh ! Là ! Se tut-il après un coup plus puissant que les autres contre sa prostate.

— Tu es cruel…

— Mais je t'aime… je t'ai…

— Moi aussi, idiot ! Alors dé…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit Kyosuke se répandre en lui et lui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il roula sur le côté, le tenant dans ses bras, le souffle court et la respiration rapide. Ils étaient vidés…

— Tu es… Impossible. Il n'y a que toi qui peux jouir comme ça…

— C'est ma faiblesse… Ton corps me fait trop réagir…

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, enveloppé dans cette chaleur si agréable, Haruka se dit qu'il était chanceux… Il tourna la tête vers son amant et il vit que celui-ci semblait s'être endormi… De sa main, il lui caressa la joue et murmura :

— Et toi, tu es ma force…

À peine avait-il soufflé ces quelques mots, ses yeux se fermèrent pour un sommeil bien réparateur…

_**[**__**Fin du Flashback]**_

Des pas se firent entendre dans le silence de la pièce, Kyosuke se redressa et vit Haruka avancer vers lui, déjà habillé et prêt à sortir.

— Tu comptes rester ici ?

— Tu es déjà…

— Oui, habillé. Dépêche-toi ! On doit être là-bas dans une heure.

— Mais ça commence à quinze heures ! On a largement le temps, fit-il en quittant le lit. On pourrait s'amuser un peu, tu en penses quoi ? Ajouta-t-il en attirant Haruka vers lui.

Les mains sur les hanches, le regard ancré dans celui de son amant, il se colla davantage à lui tout en déposant sa tête contre la sienne.

— Laisse tomber, et dépêche-toi, se contenta de répondre Haruka en se dégageant. Naruto et Sasuke seront déjà là-bas, et je veux voir mon fils avant que ça commence.

— Hmm, tu as raison. Princesse me manque aussi, je vais mettre mon costu…. Mais il est où celui que j'ai sorti ?

— Oublie-le, je t'en ai sorti un autre.

— Quoi ? Mais je voulais…

— Oublie ! Sinon, pas de sport ce soir.

— Tes goûts sont les meilleurs de toute manière, je vais me changer, lança-t-il docilement.

Amusé par sa réaction, Haruka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Leur vie était simple, mais ils se complétaient très bien. C'était l'essentiel, non ?

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Les domestiques courraient dans tous les sens, s'affairant à leurs tâches avec autant d'attention que l'événement le permettait. C'était un jour qui avait été pensé, organisé depuis bien des années, mais la venue de la date fatidique engendra bien plus de stress et de travail que cela ne devait l'exiger. Néanmoins, tout le monde savait que cela se terminerait comme les maîtres l'avaient planifié.

Pendant toute cette course effrénée, il y avait pourtant deux personnes qui semblaient sur le point de jouir d'une toute autre sorte d'activité.

— Kiba, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire ça, lança Shikamaru en tentant de se soustraire à la prise de son amant.

— Shi-chan…, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici tout en sachant ce qu'on allait faire, alors profite de cet instant…

— Non… Tu es fou ! Parvint-il à répondre entre deux baisers. On ne doit pas faire ça…

— Si… On va le faire.

— Kiba…, souffla-t-il, éperdu dans les vagues de plaisir qui commencèrent à se déchaîner au creux de son ventre. On… est là pour nos amis, idiot !

— Tu ne le veux pas ? Tu ne me désires pas ? En cet instant ? En ce lieu ?

Shikamaru sentit la pièce se mettre à tanguer autour de lui. Une chose était certaine : il avait envie de lui, qu'il baisse son pantalon et qu'il s'enfonce en lui le plus profondément possible… Depuis combien de temps avait-il ce genre de pensées, d'envies ? Il ne saurait le dire… Cependant, après toutes ces années, avait-il toujours autant besoin de le sentir en lui, près de lui ? C'était encore une question à laquelle il ne savait répondre. Et voilà que Kiba lui offrait une occasion de plus de le faire sien, alors qu'ils l'avaient fait à peine la nuit dernière ? Mais était-ce raisonnable de le faire ici ? En ce moment ? Non, bien sûr que non… C'était tout sauf raisonnable.

Cela n'empêchait pas chaque fibre de son corps d'éprouver l'électricité qui flottait dans l'air entre Kiba et lui. A ce constat, Shikamaru frissonna, rendu fébrile par le souffle brûlant qui réchauffait son visage. Malgré les assauts de son amant, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, sa bouche effleurant à présent la sienne, attendant calmement qu'il daigne bien lui répondre, les muscles tendus à l'extrême à force de se retenir.

Sans réfléchir, Shikamaru posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son vis-à-vis et sortit légèrement sa langue pour toucher la commissure de ses lèvres. Il le vit alors se mettre à trembler, comme agité par une grande marée intérieure. L'instant d'après, il l'embrassait sauvagement, presque comme si cela était la dernière fois. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé ce matin en quittant leur appartement, ou encore celui qu'ils avaient partagé au coin d'un couloir dans cette vaste maison qui était celle de leurs amis. Ce baiser était empli d'une étrange passion, une passion dévorante et impérieuse. Était-ce lié à la journée d'aujourd'hui ? Peut-être bien… Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec violence, se mêlant dans une danse fougueuse qui augmenta le désir qu'ils partageaient, un désir accru au point d'en être douloureux. Shikamaru se rendit compte qu'il avait une très grande envie de cet homme qui se souciait peu des convenances...

Grisé, il se plaqua contre lui, les mains caressant son torse devenu puissant et si viril avec l'âge. A travers l'étoffe de sa chemise, il fit parcourir le bout de ses doigts, cherchant avec fièvre ses tétons qui semblaient aussi durs que les siens. Il les titilla, les pinça, joua avec jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Kiba émettre un gémissement sourd. Avec l'âge, Shikamaru avait pris de plus en plus confiance en lui. Son corps n'était plus aussi passif qu'avant, au contraire, il prenait même des initiatives qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Ce changement s'opérait seulement quand ils étaient dans une situation intime, comme c'était le cas maintenant…

Ce dernier enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de son amant, ses mains qui se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt sur ses épaules se posèrent maintenant de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. D'un geste brusque, il le souleva. D'un même mouvement, Shikamaru entoura ses jambes sur les hanches de Kiba et se laissa guider. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva couché sur une table qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Le joueur de shogi gémit face à la tournure des choses et se laissa aller contre la surface fraîche du bois qui semblait ancien.

D'un geste étrangement lent en vue de la situation, Kiba entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon, puis, tout en le déboutonnant, il porta sur lui un regard plein de désir. Ce regard ne fit qu'attiser encore plus le désir de Shikamaru. La barrière de tissus se retrouva au sol, suivi très vite de son boxer. Son érection douloureuse fut enfin libérée, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir de soulagement. Soudain, Kiba effleura l'organe dressé de son amant dans un geste calculé et sadique. Ce contact engendra un frisson chez Shikamaru. Il s'humecta les lèvres tant bien que mal, mais la douce douleur avait déjà commencé son œuvre. Il voulait plus, autre chose qu'une simple caresse de ce genre.

Brusquement, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Kiba se retrouva à genou devant lui, sa tête entre ses jambes, répondant à son désir muet. Sa langue se posa sur ses poils intimes, avec lesquelles il joua pendant des secondes. C'était une douce et si éprouvante torture… Il lui faisait du bien, mais en même temps, il devrait attendre avec cette frustration qui pesait sur lui pour le sentir enfin en lui. Très vite, la langue de Kiba descendit pour s'occuper enfin de son organe qui ne cessait de le réclamer. Quand la moiteur de sa langue rencontra son sexe, Shikamaru poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. C'était si bon… Ses mains obligèrent son amant à le prendre en pleine bouche pour qu'il puisse jouir de ce contact comme il se devait. Le mouvement de va-et-vient débuta alors pour une danse fiévreuse et grisante. Renversant la tête en arrière, il sentit ses hanches se soulever bien malgré lui sous la caresse que Kiba lui faisait vivre. Les sensations le submergèrent de toute part. La chaleur qui émanait de ses reins était si intense, les battements de son cœur totalement effrénés, son souffle saccadé et son sexe prêt à exploser…

— Je vais…

Au son de la voix rauque de son amant, Kiba stoppa tout mouvement et porta son attention sur son amant.

— Non…, souffla-t-il en se redressant. Ne jouis pas encore… Ensemble…

Shikamaru suivit le moindre de ses gestes, attendant qu'il le prenne enfin. Kiba défit alors sa ceinture, ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, exposant un caleçon noir qu'il ne tarda pas à baisser. Son sexe dur, gorgé de désir, fut mis à nu. Il pointa vers lui comme pour lui démontrer qu'il allait bientôt retrouver son chemin, ce chemin qui lui promettait l'ultime lieu de la délivrance.

— Mets tes bras autour de mon cou, fit Kiba d'une voix rauque.

Shikamaru répondit à la demande de son amant. Au même moment, Kiba le pénétra d'un violent coup de reins qui lui arracha un cri qu'il eut bien du mal à étouffer. Un baiser sauvage vint rejoindre cette union désirée. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si le monde allait disparaître d'un moment à un autre. Un contact dur, fiévreux, mais tout aussi passionné. Sans rompre leur baiser, Kiba se mit à aller et venir en lui, d'abord avec une étrange lenteur, puis de plus en plus vite. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, pour laisser place à un tout autre contact : leurs regards. Les yeux de Kiba reflétaient une intensité peu commune… Ses mâchoires crispées témoignaient de l'effort qu'il fournissait pour ne pas exploser déjà en lui. Shikamaru déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, un baiser fougueux avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Kiba… Tu peux y aller.

Ce dernier s'arrêta tout net, les traits dévastés par le désir.

— Mais… Je voulais qu'on vienne…

— Je vais jouir…, le coupa-t-il. Alors, dépêche…

Suite aux paroles prononcées, Kiba se lâcha enfin. Son ardeur ne connut plus de limite : ses hanches se démenèrent à un rythme de plus en plus saccadé, ses coups de reins se succédèrent jusqu'à faire perdre la tête à Shikamaru. C'est alors qu'il sentit tout son corps se figer ; une décharge électrique, irradiant depuis ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, le parcourut en un éclair. Le désir renaissait en lui, aussi fort et intense, comme s'il n'avait pas encore joui. L'orgasme monta jusqu'à atteindre son point culminant, des tremblements irrépressibles agitèrent ses membres, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules de Kiba comme il le pouvait. L'anneau de chair se refermait sur son sexe qui n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir en lui. Ses coups de boutoir ne semblaient pas diminuer en intensité : son sexe rigide s'enfonça en lui aussi profondément qu'il pouvait, le rendant haletant et totalement éperdu dans les spasmes de plaisir. La cadence de ses mouvements alla crescendo jusqu'à la limite ultime qui s'apprêtait à les faire chavirer tous deux dans un paradis de volupté. C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit la semence jaillir de son sexe brûlant se répandre en lui. Il ne tarda pas à suivre et il jouit à son tour… Ses gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent à l'unisson à ceux de son amant.

**oOo**

Ajustant sa chemise, puis d'un même geste, la ceinture de son pantalon, Kiba finit par poser son regard sur la personne qui venait de partager un moment de plaisir dans la première pièce qu'ils avaient pu trouver.

— Ta cravate est de travers.

— Zut…

— Attends, je vais le faire.

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, Kiba entreprit d'ajuster la cravate de son amant. Ses gestes étaient nets et précis, on avait l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. D'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. La première fois qu'il avait aidé son compagnon de cette façon, c'était trois ans auparavant. La raison qui l'avait conduit à faire ça : la cérémonie de présentation de Shikamaru face à ses aînés après avoir acquis son cinquième dan. A son âge, c'était un niveau inimaginable. Cependant, pour ce jeune et talentueux joueur, c'était quelque chose qui se devait d'être acquis à ce moment-là de sa vie. Il était doué, le mot était faible, car ce n'était pas seulement cela… C'était un génie et la manière dont il avait atteint ce classement le prouvait amplement.

Sa vie avait changé du jour au lendemain. Il apparaissait dans les magazines spécialisés, son visage commençait à être connu ce qui, par la suite, avait engendré quelques difficultés dans sa relation avec Kiba. Ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Et les rares moments où cela était possible, ils ne parvenaient pas à se retrouver, chacun plongés dans leur monde… Fatigués par ce changement et surtout par la manière dont leur couple plongeait à fur et à mesure que le temps passait, une idée lancée par Naruto et Sasuke avait réussi à leur faire émerger la tête de l'eau.

Shikamaru s'était alors traité d'idiot un nombre incalculable de fois. La solution était devant lui et pourtant il n'avait rien vu.

Reportant son regard sur son amant, celui-ci était en train de terminer ses ajustements sur sa cravate et sa veste. Après un dernier geste sur son épaule, un sourire fleurit sur son visage, puis il lança :

— Tout est parfait. Je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi.

— On l'a vécu, tu t'en souviens ? Et c'était une catastrophe… Merci pour la cravate.

— Je suis là pour ça.

— Être mon manager n'inclut pas tellement ce genre de travail…

— Mais celui d'amant, si, rétorqua Kiba tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Shikamaru.

— Hmm… Arrête, on n'a plus le temps. Et tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais il y a à peine cinq minutes. Mes reins me font un mal de chien, espèce d'obsédé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

— Tu crois, souffla Kiba en déposant ses lèvres sur le lobe de l'oreille exposé de son champion. On a pourtant deux ans à rattraper…

— On les a largement rattrapés depuis le temps, soupira Shikamaru, se sentant de nouveau défaillir.

— Je ne pense pas…

— Arrête… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrive les vêtements tout froissés, fit-il en le repoussant. Je me demande déjà comment on a fait pour ne pas les salir…

— Bonne question. Sinon ce soir, tu es à moi, répondit-il tout en déposant un baiser aérien sur la main fine et délicate de son amant. Surtout que tu n'as aucun match, ni interview, et encore moins de relecture de _kifus_ à faire.

— Il y a toujours un _kifu_ à lire…

— Mais pas ce soir. Bon, on rejoint les autres ?

— On aura tous les regards posés sur nous…

— Ce sont nos amis…, dit-il en refermant la porte dernière lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas encore l'heure, alors on n'aura pas tous les regards sur nous.

— Je n'aurai jamais dû te suivre… J'ai du mal à marcher normalement, fit Shikamaru, dépité.

— Oups, désolé. J'y suis allé un peu fort, répondit-il avec le sourire.

— Tu…

— Salut les gars, on vous cherchait.

Aux mots prononcés dans leurs dos, les deux amants se figèrent instantanément. Les pas se firent plus proches et une étrange inquiétude s'affichait sur le visage de Kiba. Il porta son attention sur la personne qui partage sa vie depuis bientôt six ans, il vit alors que le masque de l'indifférence avait déjà repris sa place. Dans un sens, il se retrouva soulagé, mais dans un autre, il savait qu'il allait passer un petit moment assez frustrant durant les prochains jours.

— Shi-chan…

— Vous faisiez quoi ? S'enquit Sasuke une fois à leur hauteur.

— R… Rien…

_« Putain toi, tu n'arranges pas mon cas. »_

— Ohh !

— Naruto, viens ! Lança Kiba dans une envie folle de s'éloigner.

— Mais… Je voulais….

— On rejoint Neji, on parlera après.

Amusé, Sasuke suivit la retraite de Kiba, traînant son amant derrière lui. Il porta son attention sur Shikamaru, qui ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? Fit-il en suivant la destination de son idiot d'amant.

_« J'imagine qu'il ne veut pas en parler… »,_ fit-il pour lui-même.

— Rien, répondit Sasuke dans un sourire.

À leur tour, ils reprirent leur marche. Une fois que la distance qui les séparait de leurs moitiés fut comblée, la discussion reprit comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. À ce constat, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de se sentir reconnaissant envers ses amis, mais il savait en même temps qu'il allait en entendre parler cette nuit, enfin, c'était une façon de voir les choses…

_« Je risque de ne pas pouvoir le toucher pendant un moment… Shi-chan reste Shi-chan… », _pensa-t-il dans un soupir.

**oOo**

— Neji, comment te sens-tu ? Lança Naruto une fois dans la grande pièce qu'occupait leur ami depuis un moment.

— Ça peut aller…, se contenta de répondre l'intéressé.

Bien que sa réponse fut prononcée dans un ton serein, on pouvait cependant percevoir une petite tension dans sa voix. En vue de la situation, rien d'étonnant à cela. Cet homme qui semblait si calme et maître de lui, allait affronter un moment attendu par toute sa famille depuis des années. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ce moment était synonyme d'une union dans tous les sens du terme. Les familles séparées depuis tant de temps allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver. Les deux branches longtemps divisées, par le biais de deux de leurs enfants, allaient engendrer quelque chose que jamais ils n'auraient pu espérer…

— Tu mens mal mon vieux, fit à son tour Sasuke.

— Ce Kimono te va superbement bien, dit Kiba tout en prenant place.

— Merci… Dites, vous deux, vous étiez où ? Je vous attends depuis plus d'une heure…

— Ah… Euh… Shi-chan ne se sentait pas bien, alors j'ai dû m'occuper de lui, s'empressa de répondre Kiba.

— Je vois… Tu l'as bien soigné à ce que je vois.

Un rire nerveux se fit entendre, et Kiba se sentit plus mal que jamais. Il hasarda un regard vers son amant et se rendit compte que ce dernier était bien ailleurs, ou alors il faisait semblant… Dans tous les cas, sa situation ne s'arrangeait pas…

— Sinon, tu es prêt toi ?

— Ouais…

— Pas trop nerveux ?

— Non.

— Même pas un peu ?

— Non.

— Ohh ! Impressionnant ! À ta place, je me serai déjà liquéfié sur place…

— Tu es là pour m'aider ou m'enfoncer ?

— Je plaisante !

— Dites… Vous avez vu Hina ?

— Non.

— Je vois…

— Tu veux que j'aille voir comment elle va ? Demanda Naruto.

— Tu ferais ça ?

— Les amis sont là pour ça, le rassura-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

— Merci.

Sasuke porta son attention sur leur ami et se rendit compte que ce dernier semblait assez nerveux. En tout cas, plus nerveux qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Apparemment, Shikamaru avait noté la même chose. Ils se sondèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Cependant, très vite, Sasuke se reprit et avança vers l'acteur principal de la pièce qui allait se dérouler sous peu. Le joueur de shogi le remercia silencieusement, ne se sachant pas apte pour ce genre d'exercices…

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Au son de la voix près de lui, Neji sursauta. Il remarqua alors la présence de son ami à ses côtés, sans parler du lourd silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre.

— Je… Non, ça va. Je me rends compte juste que c'est pour bientôt.

— Tu semblais aller bien, pourtant ? Demanda alors Kiba. Ne… Ne me dis pas que c'est de ma faute ? Ajouta-t-il inquiet.

Un gloussement se fit entendre. Très vite, celui-ci se transforma en un vrai rire. Un rire franc, quelque peu nerveux, mais pourtant bien réel. Cette question posée ainsi de la part de Kiba avait envolé toute la tension qui s'était soudainement accumulée en lui.

— Merde… Tu es trop fort toi, parvint à dire Neji tout en essuyant les fines larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler.

— De quoi ?

— Merci, mais je me sens mieux, fit-il à l'intention de Sasuke.

— Ravi de l'entendre. Comment tu fais, toi, pour l'angoisser et après le détendre en l'espace de cinq minutes ? Accusa-t-il en pointant Kiba du doigt.

— Hé ! On pointe pas les gens du doigt !

— Et toi, fais attention à ce que tu dis, idiot !

— Shi-chan, il m'a traité d'idiot !

— Tu l'es…, fit-il dans un soupir. Neji, la cérémonie se déroulera au temple du centre ?

— Non, dans celui de la famille…, répondit-il en ajustant son Hakama. Ça durera à peu près une heure, peut-être plus. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'on s'est préparé ici, sachant que Hinata allait porter le Shiro-muku (1), ça lui aurait été difficile de le supporter pendant le trajet.

— On comprend, pas de soucis. On attendra les héros du jour, dit Sasuke.

— Désolé pour ça…

— Les traditions sont comme ça, il y a que la famille proche qui est autorisée à assister à la cérémonie, donc on attendra, le rassura Shikamaru avec un réel sourire.

— Merci d'avoir été là depuis le début. Ça a dû être dur pour vous toute la journée.

— Pas tant que ça, on est heureux d'être là, lança Kiba à son tour.

— Oui, j'imagine, murmura Sasuke, amusé en repensant à la scène plus tôt.

La discussion continua sur le même ton, permettant à Neji de se détendre le plus possible et d'oublier par la même occasion la portée de ce qu'ils allaient accomplir, Hinata et lui. Une union dictée par leurs parents, mais par son biais, leurs cœurs s'étaient retrouvés et liés. Et cela personne n'aurait pu le prévoir.

**oOo**

De légers coups furent frappés à la porte, très vite la voix douce de Hinata invita leur auteur à entrer. À cet instant-là, Naruto ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. À peine avait-il posé son regard sur la jeune femme que ce dernier se figea sur place. La personne qui se trouvait face à lui semblait venir d'un tout autre monde. Le shiro-muku exposait une mariée magnifiquement belle tout droit sortie des livres de mythes et légendes. Naruto n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi éblouissante. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il s'était mis avec Sasuke, le sexe opposé ne l'intéressait guère. Hasarder un regard sur les femmes qu'il croisait ici et là dans la rue, depuis un an à son travail, ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit, mais voilà que cette apparition digne d'une nymphe descendue tout droit du ciel, vêtue de son ensorcelante robe de plume, l'avait hypnotisé… C'était ce qu'il voyait et dont son regard ne pouvait s'en détacher… Et ces lèvres vermeilles semblaient vouloir être goûtées…

Le silence qui s'était installé commençait à gêner la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à réagir.

— Naruto-kun ?

Aucune réponse.

— Naruto-kun ! L'interpella-t-elle de nouveau avec un peu plus de force.

— Qu'est-… Oui ? Réagit enfin l'intéressé. Je… Excuse-moi…

— Tout va bien ? S'enquit la jeune femme inquiète.

— Je… Oui. C'est juste, commença-t-il en s'avançant vers Hinata. J'étais subjugué par la beauté que je trouvais devant moi. Tu es magnifique, continua-t-il en prenant les mains de la jeune femme. Si mon cœur n'était pas déjà pris, je serais tombé amoureux de toi sur-le-champ, conclut-il dans un sourire.

— Naruto-kun… Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, répondit-elle le rouge aux joues.

— Si Neji m'avait entendu ou pire Sasuke, je serais déjà mort, lança-t-il dans un rire.

— Oui, fit-elle, tout aussi amusée.

— Tu es seule ? Je pensais que Sakura et les autres étaient avec toi…

— Oh, Sakura-chan est allée me chercher quelque chose à boire, et les autres préparent la suite…

— Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il sans la lâcher.

— Ça va. Et Neji-san ?

— Il s'inquiétait pour toi, sinon, ça va.

— Ca a toujours été ainsi… Naruto-kun.

— Oui ?

— J'ai enfin le droit d'être moi-même, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

— Absolument.

— De lui dire « je t'aime » devant tout le monde ?

— Oui.

— D'être heureux ensemble…

— C'est le moment, oui. Après cette journée, votre union dictée par vos ainés aura une toute autre dimension.

— Oui… Enfin…

— Tu es heureuse ?

— Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Alors, c'est le plus important, fit-il tout en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Tu es belle, gardes ce regard plein d'amour pour l'afficher une fois aux côtés de Neji.

— Naruto-kun, merci.

— Les amis sont là pour ça, non ?

— Oui.

L'air heureux qui se dégageait d'elle saisit Naruto et le toucha. Il serra davantage les mains de Hinata dans les siennes et sourit.

— Oh, cette bague !

Naruto suivit le regard de la jeune femme qui s'était posé sur son annulaire gauche. Sa main fut tournée pour que Hinata puisse mieux la voir.

Cette bague que Sasuke lui avait offerte le jour de ses dix-huit ans épousait aujourd'hui son doigt. Comme le brun lui avait promis, il lui avait fait « sa demande » d'une manière plus sérieuse. Bien entendu, cela ne voulait rien dire aux yeux du reste du monde, mais pour lui, ce petit anneau en métal précieux marquait un tout autre tournant dans leur relation. Une étape, certes simplement symbolique, mais dont la signification était bien plus grande.

— Sasuke-kun ?

— C'est plus un symbole qu'autre chose…

— Mais elle signifie tout autant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

Après un dernier regard, il lâcha les mains de la jeune femme et quitta la pièce. Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'amour dans les yeux d'une femme. Cet instant si particulier le toucha plus qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible. L'amour transformait réellement les hommes et cela au-delà de l'imaginable. Il avait pu le voir avec ses parents, ses amis et sans parler de sa propre relation. Plus de cinq ans s'étaient écoulés, et pourtant les sentiments qu'ils partageaient tous demeuraient les mêmes. À cette pensée, son sourire, qui ne l'avait pas quitté, s'agrandit. Une sensation de paix le saisit. La journée s'était annoncée unique, mais la voici qui se transformait en extraordinaire.

Cette histoire qui avait commencé sans trop savoir comment, voilà qu'elle aboutissait par la meilleure des façons. Un « happy end » comme on en rêvait dans les contes de fées… C'était certainement un peu trop guimauve, mais il s'en fichait. Car, dans une relation, une vie de couple, les hauts et les bas étaient toujours présents. Néanmoins, il fallait toujours savoir prendre le meilleur dans le pire et garder à l'esprit seulement ce qui donne envie de sourire, sans pour autant oublier les moments douloureux, car finalement, rien ne va sans l'autre et c'était l'ensemble qui forgeait une relation, un couple, une vie.

— Neji, c'est l'heure !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Naruto dont le sourire ne tarda pas à être transmis aux autres. Et d'une même voix, ils firent :

— Ton bonheur t'attend.

**

* * *

**

Fin.

* * *

(1) shiro-muku : la robe blanche, un kimono avec 12 couches superposées.

Voilà, fini !

Ce n'est peut-être pas la fin que vous attendiez, mais bon, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

Merci encore une fois de m'avoir suivi, et surtout pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir à chaque fois.

A bientôt,

Bisous

Kain


End file.
